


A Life in a Year

by darriness



Series: A Life In A Year [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 365
Words: 168,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: Formally titled Fic A Day 2018.I wrote 365 fics (one a day) based on a word that was randomly generated every day.





	1. Operation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of my Fic A Day Challange! I'm going to try and write a fic every day in 2018 (well...minus the first three days :S). I'm going to randomly generate a word everyday and write a Klaine fic about it! The title of the fic will be the word used for that day (so for example, today's word was Operation which is the title of today's fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine's new apartment.

“I cannot believe we are about to walk into our very first apartment that is all ours and only ours!” Blaine squeals, dancing from foot to foot in the hallway next to Kurt.

Kurt smiles as he takes out the keys from his pocket, “You are the most adorable human ever.”

Blaine stops dancing, huffs, and rolls his eyes, “Oh come on, tell me you aren’t as excited as am I.”

“Oh I’m extremely excited.” Kurt says, “I’m excited to decorate. I’m excited to cook our first meal in there. I’m excited to have sex as loud as we want and not worry about roommates…”

“Well we still have neighbours.” Blaine interrupts, gesturing to the doors around him.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Yeah but they don’t count. We don’t have to see them around the kitchen table the next morning and they won’t walk in during.” Blaine makes a face to say ‘fair point’, “But anyway, the point is yes, I am just as excited as you are. But what makes you adorable is your inability to keep still because of it.”

Blaine smiles shyly and leans up to kiss Kurt’s cheek, “Well shall we?” He asks gesturing to the door.

“We shall.” Kurt says and proceeds to use the keys to open the door.

They walk in hand in hand, Blaine unable to contain his energy as he bounces on his toes, and take in the splendour that is their beautiful, albeit small, apartment.

“I’m going to see if they left us any free stuff!” Blaine exclaims a moment later and takes off down the hall towards the bedroom.

Kurt laughs and walks further into the empty apartment, already mentally figuring out where all their furniture is going to go (he did this when they came and saw the place before they bought it too, but that was more hypothetical, this is real).

“Oh!” Blaine exclaims from out of sight, pulling Kurt’s focus, “A free skateboard and a free game of Operation!” He shouts coming into view with the items held triumphantly above his head.

Kurt laughs, “Score!” He says.

“Can we play Operation now?” Blaine asks.

“‘Hey Kurt, what did you and Blaine do on your first night in your new apartment?’ ‘Well Dad, we played Operation.’” Kurt says, affecting a lower voice at first to mimic his dad.

Blaine laughs and shrugs but despite the silliness of it, the two find themselves in a heated match of Operation not ten minutes later.

“Last piece. The bone!” Blaine says, tweezers in hand.

“I could make a crude joke but I won’t.” Kurt says, making Blaine laugh.

With furrowed eyebrows of concentration, Blaine goes in for the last piece and gives a triumphant yell when he comes away with it without making the buzzer go off.

“I win!” He says.

“I think you cheated.” Kurt says jokingly.

“Do you want to play again?” Blaine asks.

Kurt thinks of all the things they could be doing right now but really, this is kind of the perfect way to spend their first night in their new apartment. It’s not like they have any furniture to put in anyway. That won’t arrive until tomorrow. And when it comes down to it, it doesn’t MATTER what they do on their first night, the fact that it’s their first night makes it special no matter what.

“Let’s do it.” He says, and the couple reset the game to play again.


	2. Publicist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets a publicist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning how to post to AO3 so forgive me while I figure it out. ALSO, for those who don't know, all the fics in my Fic A Day 2018 will be part of the verse I started in the Klaine Advent 2017. I jump around in the timeline of that verse depending on the word I get and the inspiration that comes to me. I will eventually upload all the fics from that onto here as well but just to get you started if you HAVEN'T read those fics, in my verse Blaine becomes a Broadway actor and Kurt is working in fashion (I have yet to officially give him a job title in the fashion world lol). That's all you need to know for now :)

“Greg really thinks you need a publicist?” Kurt asks as he and Blaine are out to dinner.

Blaine shrugs as he takes a bite of his chicken, “Apparently the new show is getting a lot of publicity and Greg thinks it would be a good idea to help manage what’s out there.”

“Well that’s exciting!” Kurt says, doing a little dance in his chair, “This is big news, Blaine! To think, my husband has made it enough to need a publicist!”

“I can already hear the Tony’s nomination.” Blaine rolls his eyes in a self-deprecating way.

“Hey now.” Kurt say softly, reaching across the table to grab Blaine’s hand, “None of that. You are amazing, Blaine. And people are going to start realizing that and I think this is the first step. It’s still early in your career.”

Blaine nods, “I know.”

“Now let’s interview some publicist!”

— — —

“So which one did you like?” Kurt asks a week later after their fourth interview with a perspective publicist for Blaine.

Blaine sits on the couch in deep thought, “Well definitely not the first one.”

Kurt scoffs, “The one who thought it would be a good idea to ‘market you as straight’? Yeah, who would EVER hire her? She shouldn’t have a job as far as I’m concerned."

“And I’m sorry but the third guy gave me the creeps.” Blaine said, shivering just thinking about the meeting.

“Well that’s good. Because he was clearly coming on to you.” Kurt says.

It’s Blaine’s turn to scoff, “He was not.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows, “Sweetie, how long did it take you to realize I was interested?”

Blaine glares, “Argument withdrawn.” Kurt ‘mm-hm’s knowingly, “But then we can’t hire the second guy either for the same reason.” Blaine says.

“The second guy wasn’t hitting on you.” Kurt argues.

Blaine laughs, “No, he was hitting on YOU.”

Kurt puts a hand up to fix his impeccable hair, “Oh was he? I didn’t notice.” It’s Blaine who ‘mm-hm’s this time and they both laugh.

“So the fourth one?” Kurt asks.

“She was nice.” Blaine surmises.

“Didn’t want to lie to people.” Kurt adds.

“Wasn’t hitting on either of us.” Blaine says.

“Wouldn’t matter if she DID hit on either of us.” Kurt argues.

“So I guess we have a winner!” Blaine says.

Kurt smiles and sits down next to his husband, running a hand over the back of his neck and smiling softly at him. Blaine puts a hand on Kurt’s thing and smiles back, “You can’t believe I’m going to have a publicist, can you.” He says and it’s not a question.

Kurt smiles even more, “Of course I can believe it. I’m just so damn proud of you.”  
At that, Blaine allows himself a proud smile.


	3. Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has a policy at work.

Kurt’s ‘NO TOUCHING IN THE WORKPLACE’ policy (yes all capitals thank you very much!) started just after he and Blaine got engaged. He and Blaine have always been an affectionate couple, even more so after they moved to New York, but something happened after they got engaged.

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Not a single surface in their apartment was safe, their hands even wandered on the subway, and there were a few memorable moments in their friends’ apartments (which those friends will NEVER know about).

A week after they got engaged, Blaine had brought Kurt lunch at work before rehearsal. The dopey ‘I’m in love’ smile the gesture produced lasted maybe thirty seconds before Kurt was grabbing the front of Blaine’s shirt and dragging him forward.

Ten minutes and some very promising grinding against Kurt’s desk later, Kurt shoved Blaine off and, amidst heavy breathing, managed to say, “We are NOT having sex in my office.”

“But…” Blaine had tried to appeal and damnit if he didn’t look edible with kiss red lips and undone bowtie.

“No buts!” Kurt said, displaying more strength then he felt he actually had, “It is tawdry to get caught having sex in your place of work and if the wrong person were to walk in? I could lose my job.”

Blaine had sagged against the desk, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not entirely your fault. I blame this.” Kurt said, gesturing to his engagement ring which made Blaine laugh.

After that day, they both felt it safer to not touch at all when Blaine visited Kurt at work. It didn’t happen often, both men were serious about their work and distractions, especially of that nature, were just not needed. They didn’t have the same policy at Blaine’s work simply because Kurt never visited Blaine at work. Rehearsals were always closed and when he came to see the shows Blaine was in, obviously they weren’t in touching distance.

Today, Kurt is working at his desk when a knock comes on his door. He shouts, “Come in!”, without looking up from the paperwork he’s filling out.

“Afternoon Mr. Hummel!” Blaine says, poking his head around the edge of the door with an adorable grin on his face.

“Blaine! Hey!” Kurt smiles as he gets up from his chair and comes around his desk to greet his husband. He leans against the edge of his desk to say, “You know, no one calls me Mr. Hummel here.”

Blaine shrugs as he comes in and closes the door behind himself, “So to what do I owe this visit?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs again and comes to stand in front of Kurt, leaving about a foot of space between them, “I was just thinking of something and thought I’d come see you to get your thoughts on it.”

Kurt’s eyebrows furrow, “You couldn’t have just texted or called?” He asks.

Blaine shakes his head, “Nope. I needed to see you. You see, the thing I was thinking about was the fact that we are going to be fathers.”

Kurt’s body immediately tenses and his eyes grow large. He knows exactly where this conversation is headed and he needs to act now before he does something he’ll regret, “Blaine…you know the policy.”

“Oh I know the ‘policy’.” Blaine agrees, putting air quotes around the word policy, “But that still doesn’t change the fact that 9 months from now…we are going to be fathers.”

Kurt experiences a shiver as Blaine says those words again. They found out that their chosen surrogate, Melissa, was pregnant with their first child two weeks ago and for whatever reason the knowledge that they were going to be fathers had caused them to be just as all over each other, if not more, than they were when they got engaged.

“Blaine, we CAN’T.” Kurt stresses but his hands are already itching to pull Blaine towards himself.

“Why not, Kurt? No one is going to walk in. Come on. We are going to be…”

Before Blaine can finish the sentence for a third time, Kurt is dragging him forward by his belt loops and into a heated kiss.

Blaine makes a surprised noise in his throat that turns to a moan and his arms snake up Kurt’s back. Kurt’s tucks his arms under Blaine’s and presses his fingers into Blaine’s back, trying to bring him closer.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on Kurt’s door and like a shot, Kurt pushes Blaine from him with a look of alarm on his face, “Kurt, the meeting’s moved from four o’clock to three o’clock!” Patricia calls through the door.

“Thanks for the heads up!” Kurt calls back, trying to remove the breathy aspect of his voice. 

Kurt and Blaine stand stalk still until they can hear Patricia’s heels click down the hallway and disappear. With their disappearance, Kurt turns a glare onto his husband who is looking appropriately apologetic.

“My bad.” Blaine says.

“Yes. Your bad. God Blaine that’s why we HAVE the policy.” Kurt says with a huff.

“I know. I know! I just couldn’t help it.” Blaine argues.

“Yeah well, next time? Help it.” Kurt says, pushing to stand straight, running a hand down his stomach to straighten his shirt and then making his way back around his desk.

“I’m sorry.” Blaine says softly, looking for all the world to see like a kicked puppy. Except the world isn’t here to see it. Just Kurt. Kurt who can never stay mad when Blaine looks like that and who realizes it is as much his fault as it is Blaine’s that they were almost caught making out in his office.

However…

“Let’s just blame Melissa.” He says decidedly and just as he hoped it would, the comment makes Blaine throw his head back and laugh.


	4. Feminine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has some opinions.

Blaine pads into Kurt’s home office. His socked feet making no sound and yet when he places the glass of wine he’d been carrying in for Kurt on the table next to Kurt’s drawing table and slides a hand along Kurt’s t-shirt clad back, Kurt doesn’t even flinch.

“Thanks, love.” Kurt whispers, tilting his head up briefly to accept a kiss before turning back to his drawing.

“What are you working on?” Blaine asks. Kurt usually has three or four projects on the go so Blaine is never sure which one he’s working on.

Kurt shrugs, “Just some stuff for the men’s line.”

Blaine hums and rubs his hand slowly along Kurt’s shoulders while his husband continues to draw. Blaine loves to watch Kurt draw. He loves to watch the muscles in his back shift, the muscles in his arm tense and relax, and the effortless beauty of the lines he creates.

Tonight however, Blaine’s eyebrows furrow at the picture Kurt is drawing, “This is for the men’s line?” He asks and Kurt hums in the affirmative, “Then why, and I mean this with all the love in the world, does it look so…feminine?” 

Kurt pauses his drawing and looks up at Blaine, “Feminine?” He asks with a quirked eyebrow.

Blaine shrugs and tries to decide if he’s going to get himself in trouble by continuing, “Yeah I mean…it’s got a skirt.” The outfit Kurt is drawing does indeed seem to have a skirt. Granted it’s over a pair of pants but it’s a skirt none-the-less.

Kurt chuckles, “Blaine, I’ve told you before, fashion has no gender.”

“I know you have. I’ve just never seen you draw something for a man that is so conventionally…feminine.” He uses the word again because he can’t think of another adjective that would get his point across.

“Conventions are social constructs. Just wait until you see this on a model.” Kurt says and Blaine concedes to hold his judgement until then.

Blaine all but forgets the drawing as the weeks pass. But then, one afternoon, Kurt calls and asks if Blaine’ll meet him at Kurt’s office at Vogue. 

When he gets to Kurt’s office, the door is open but when he pokes his head in Kurt isn’t there. Blaine shrugs and decides to wait for him, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Kurt’s desk and pulling out his phone to play Candy Crush.

A few minutes later he hears, “So?” From the door and turns to find his husband standing in the doorway, wearing a real life version of the drawing Blaine had seen a few weeks ago…and a smirk.

Blaine’s eyes widen and he’s momentarily speechless, “So?” Kurt asks again.

“Definitely not feminine.” Blaine manages to utter.

“I’m glad we solved that issue.” Kurt says.

“Can you…” Blaine starts and then stops. Kurt raises an eyebrow at the hesitation, “Can you…bring that home with you tonight?”

Kurt chuckles and rolls his eyes, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Blaine pumps a fist with a tiny ‘yay!’


	5. Stimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's on tour.

“So how’s it been with Blaine on tour?” Rachel asks as she pulls her feet up under herself on the couch and turns to face Kurt.

“It’s been…fine.” Kurt shrugs as he gazes at where Matty and Rachel’s son Nash sit playing with trucks on the floor in front of them. Born just four months apart, their sons were destined to be friends and at four, their friendship is really starting to blossom, “He really couldn’t pass up this tour. He originated this role. It didn’t make sense for anyone else to start the tour. It’s just I haven’t had to deal with him being on tour since he first started and I forgot some of the more frustrating parts.”

“It must get lonely.” Rachel sympathizes, “I mean back when Jesse and I were both starting out I would go through long periods of loneliness when we were on separate tours or if one of us was on tour while the other one had a part at home. I mean even now if he has to travel for meetings I get so lonely.”

“Is this conversation going to turn into us talking about you?” Kurt asks, rolling his eyes. Kurt stopped taking Rachel’s bullshit years ago.

Rachel huffs indignantly, “No!” She snips in the way she does when she’s been caught, “We are talking about you. I bet one of the most frustrating parts is the lack of…” She hesitates as she looks over at the boys, clearly within hearing distance, “…stimulation.” She finishes with a knowing look.

Kurt barks a laugh, “Rachel, he’s been gone for almost a month. A stiff breeze is all it would take to ‘stimulate’ me right now.”

Rachel blushes slightly like she always does when they talk about sex. Kurt got over blushing about sex a long time ago, “Well it’s only two more weeks right?”

“Yeah…two more weeks.” Kurt sighs.

— — —

“So I made Rachel blush today.” Kurt says as he and Blaine talk over Facetime. The kids are in bed and Kurt is snuggled into his and Blaine’s, trying to pretend his husband is next to him and not across the country.

Blaine rolls his eyes, “Must you discuss our sex life with Rachel?” He asks.

Kurt gives an affronted scoff, “What makes you think we were talking about us?”

“Were you not?” Blaine asks with an eyebrow raise.

Kurt wants to keep arguing but knows he’s bested before it even begins, “Oh all right we were.” He says, “But we were actually talking about our LACK of a sex life.”

Blaine throws his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, “I know, baby.” He says.

“We couldn’t really talk about it though. Matty and Nash were in the room.” Kurt explains.

“Thank you for not scarring our second born.” Blaine laughs.

“Yeah so Rachel ended up asking me how the lack of ‘stimulation’ was.” He air quotes around the word.

“And how is it?” Blaine asks.

Kurt gives Blaine a ‘bitch please’ look, “You and I both think it’s the best, don’t we?” He asks monotone and Blaine laughs again before settling deeper into his hotel bed.

“Well why don’t we provide each other with a little…stimulation right now?” Blaine asks, voice adopting the silky texture it gets whenever they’re intimate.

“Mmmmm I could get behind that but it would be better if you were here.” Kurt says, not wanting to ruin the sudden mood but unable to stop himself.

Blaine’s eyes soften at that and he looks at Kurt like if he could? He would already be home, “Two weeks.” He says.

“Two weeks.” Kurt echoes.


	6. Mild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vacation emergency.

“Blaine, you’ve got to calm down.” Kurt says, reaching up from his seated position to grab Blaine’s hand.

Blaine is having none of it though and jerks his hand out of reach, “Calm down? YOU calm down.” He mutters as he continues to pace.

Kurt sighs and slumps further into the uncomfortable chair underneath him, “Would you at least sit down?” He asks tiredly.

Blaine does a double take on his next pass in front of Kurt and stutters to a stop to look at his husband incredulously, “Sit down?” He scoffs.

Kurt sighs again and runs a heavy hand over his eyes, “Fine. Could you at least stop repeating everything I say?” He snaps.

Blaine scoffs again, crosses his arms, and looks away. Kurt counts it as a win because at least he’s stopped pacing, “Why haven’t we heard anything?” He asks.

“They said it would be a little bit.” Kurt says softly, hoping his words won’t set Blaine off.

“Why are you not more upset?” Blaine asks, glaring at his husband like his calmness offends him.

Kurt makes a hand gesture that does nothing to help him explain what he’s feeling, “I am literally vibrating with anxiety.” He says emphatically, “I just want to be with her and hold her and tell her everything is going to be okay. Just because I’m not pacing and yelling at everyone, doesn’t mean I’m not just as scared as you are.”

Blaine is quiet for a moment before he sighs, seems to melt and falls into the chair next to Kurt, leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder and reaching for his hand, “You’re right and I’m sorry. We handle anxiety differently and when I’m anxious…I forget that in favour of pacing and yelling.”

Kurt turns and kisses Blaine’s head, “A lot of times your pacing and yelling gets stuff done.” Kurt argues.

“It’s not working today.” Blaine sighs and Kurt can feel him tense again slightly as he gazes over at the desk, behind which the woman who will decide their fate stands, “Going on vacation was a dumb idea.”

“Hey now, you were saying exactly the opposite not four days ago.” Kurt admonishes lightly, “Going on vacation was exactly what we needed. We couldn’t have predicted this.”

Blaine nods, “Well who predicts their daughter will have an allergic reaction requiring medical attention when they aren’t there to make sure everything is okay?”

“Mild allergic reaction.” Kurt says, emphasizing the ‘mild’ not only for Blaine’s benefit but for his own, “And she’s in good hands.” He adds, thinking of his Dad and Carole.

“But she’s not in our hands.” Blaine mopes, his arms aching to hold their two year old.

“Soon.” Kurt says, once again for his own piece of mind as much as Blaine’s, “We weren’t supposed to go home for another two days. Getting a flight home is never easy when you need to change it last minute.”

As if on cue, their names are announced over the loud speaker in the airport. They’re out of their seats before the announcement ends and at the desk seconds later. The woman behind the desk mostly addresses Kurt which doesn’t surprise either of them…Blaine HAD kind of yelled earlier.

“It looks like we were able to get you two seats back to New York in an hour.” She says, tapping on her computer, “Would you like to take them.”

“Yes.” Kurt says before she can even finish talking.

She continues to click on her computer for a moment before asking for their passports. Within five minutes they have boarding passes for a new flight and are on their way to their gate.

“We are never going on vacation again.” Blaine says while they walk.

Kurt nods, “No arguments here.”


	7. Grip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows friendly concern.

Blaine presses stop on the treadmill and takes a deep breath as it slows. He picks up his towel and swipes it across his forehead.

“How you run with a sweater on? I’ll never know.” Sam says next to him, switching off his own treadmill.

Blaine shrugs, “Habit.”

“Still weird.” Sam laughs as they step off their machines and head toward the free weights.

Blaine shoves him over by the arm with his own laugh, “Just for that, I’m going to add fifteen pounds to your chest presses today.” He threatens.

Sam shrugs and sets his water down to get started. Blaine follows suit before unzipping his sweater and sliding it off his arms, “Woah man, what happened?” He hears Sam say and he glances over to see his best friend looking concerned at his arm.

Blaine looks down at his own bicep and notices what Sam is talking about. He’d completely forgotten. He rolls his eyes as he picks up his weights, “Oh. Nothing. Just Kurt.” He says.

Sam’s face goes from concerned to smirky in seconds, “Well hot damn.” He says, waggling his eyebrows.

Blaine laughs, “As much as I would love to discuss my sex life with you, this had nothing to do with sex.”

Sam gives him a ‘come on’ look, “Seriously? Finger shaped bruises on your bicep have nothing to do with sex?”

**24 hours ago**

“So you promise this movie isn’t scary because you’re already on thin ice after the ‘I promise you The Night Before is funny’ debacle of last week.” Kurt says settling on the couch next to Blaine with the popcorn.

Blaine sighs, “That movie IS funny but no, this movie isn’t scary.”

“Mmmmm good.” Kurt says, settling deeper into the couch and grabbing a handful of popcorn as Blaine starts the movie.

Half an hour later and Kurt is curled up tightly to Blaine’s side, his head tucked between the couch and Blaine’s shoulder, with a death grip on Blaine’s bicep, “Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!”

Blaine’s too busy laughing to follow his husband’s direction but eventually he turns the movie off. When he hears the movie go silent, Kurt hesitantly pulls his head out of it’s hiding space. When he’s sure the movie is off he gets a mutinous look on his face and punches Blaine in the arm, “Ow!” Blaine says through his laughter.

“Vampires Blaine? REALLY?!” Kurt gets up and stalks out of the room.

** **  
“Dude, I’m surprised Kurt didn’t cut your head off.” Sam says after Blaine is finished telling the story.

Blaine laughs with a shrug, “It was funny and by this morning I’d been forgiven.”

“Less than 24 hours?” Sam says disbelievingly, “I once told Kurt in high school that his pants didn’t match his shirt as a joke and he didn’t talk to me for a week.”

Blaine laughs and shrugs again, “That’s marriage, man.”

“You woke him up with a blowjob this morning, didn’t you?” Sam says.

“Oh yeah.” Blaine says with a nod which causes Sam to laugh, “Oh and while we’re on the topic? If there WERE sex related finger shaped bruises? I’d have been the one putting them on Kurt. Not the other way around.”

Sam nods, “That does not surprise me. Kurt is a beast!”


	8. Grandmother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement.

“How was school, baby?” Blaine asks as he and Lizzy meander down the street hand in hand. He tilts his head up to soak in the spring sun as she skips along next to him.

“It was awesome!” Lizzy exclaims, “But tonight is gonna be awesomer.”

Blaine laughs and can’t help but agree, even though he knows very little about what actually made Lizzy’s day at preschool so awesome, “Are you all ready for tonight?” He asks, jiggling her hand excitedly.

“Yup!” The three-year-old grins up at him, “I maked a card.” She explains and Blaine smiles down at her.

— — —

Blaine’s making dinner and Lizzy is colouring at the kitchen table when Kurt gets home from work.

“Oh how I love you.” Kurt sighs when he sees Blaine has dinner well under way.

Blaine smiles over his shoulder, “You just love me being all domestic.” He quips.

“Well I won’t lie and say that doesn’t do something for me.” Kurt whispers, sidling up next to his husband. The two make eye contact and start to laugh.

“What are you laughing at?” Lizzy asks.

“Nothing, baby girl.” Kurt says leaving Blaine’s side to say hello to their daughter. He leans down to kiss her head, “Daddy’s just being silly.”

Blaine smirks over his shoulder.

“So Carole and Dad will be here in half an hour.” Kurt says.

“Dinner will be ready in an hour.” Blaine announces.

“Perfection.” Kurt smiles, “I’m so excited for tonight.”

“Me too!” Lizzy shouts.

Blaine chuckles, “I think we all are."

— — —

“Where’s my Lizzy Bear!” Burt yells when he and Carole enter the house a half an hour later.

“Grandma!” Lizzy screams, tearing down the hall and jumping into Carole’s arm. Burt rolls his eyes with an exaggerated sigh.

“It’s like I’m not even here.” He says pulling Kurt, who had followed Lizzy down the hall, into a hug followed by Blaine.

“She’s a Grandma’s girl. What can I say?” Carole says settling Lizzy onto her hip, “Why don’t you give Grandpa a hug?” she asks and Lizzy smiles and leans over into Burt’s arm.

Burt smiles as he holds her close, “You give the best hugs.” He sighs again but this time in happiness.

“No you do!” Lizzy argues, “Can I give my card?” She says turning towards her fathers.

“A card for what?” Burt asks.

Kurt and Blaine smile at each other, “Well we were going to wait until dinner but I guess we can do it now. We have an announcement.”

Lizzy wiggles out of Burt’s arms and takes off down the hall while Burt and Carole’s eyebrows furrow, “An announcement? Did Blaine get a new show?” Burt asks.

“I did not.” Blaine says.

“Did you get a promotion, Kurt?” Carole asks and Kurt shakes his head.

“Look Grandma! My teacher helped me!” Burt gives an only slightly put on exasperated huff when Lizzy comes back with her card in hand and thrusts it at Carole.

Carole smiles and takes the card from her granddaughter, gasping at the words on the front.

“What is it?” Burt asks leaning over to read the card, “Are you ready to be a grandmother again?” Burt’s eyes widen as Carole’s eyes fill with tears, “Seriously?” He asks the men in front of him who can barely contain their glee.

“This October.” Kurt says with a nod and the shout Burt gives could be heard down the street as he picks his son up and twirls him in a hug.

Carole moves to hug Blaine and cry into his shoulder while Lizzy is content to dance around as the adults celebrate.


	9. Seller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is stressing out.

“Kurt, can we at least put all this into one pile?” Finn asks as he tries to find a spot on the table to place his beer.

“Finn, I swear to God if you touch my piles one more time you will lose an arm.” Kurt snaps without looking up from said piles. Instead he reaches out to straighten a pile that didn’t really need straightening.

“What even is all of this? We’re at a bar, dude.” Finn asks, with a petulant glare at the papers, as Blaine rejoins them at the table with a beer for himself and for Kurt.

“Hey, lay off your brother. He’s really stressed about us selling our apartment.” Blaine defends, running a supportive hand along Kurt’s thigh under the table.

Kurt gives Blaine a small smile, “People are always looking for places to live. It shouldn’t be that hard.” Finn shrugs.

Kurt glares in Finn’s direction, “It’s not a seller’s market and we need a good price.”

Finn stares blankly and Kurt rolls his eyes before going back to his piles, “Anything I can do?” Blaine asks softly.

“Find someone to buy our apartment for enough to offset the cost of our house. Unless, of course, you can somehow find a way for us to make a literal boat load of money so we can afford both a house and apartment at the same time.” Kurt snaps.

Blaine smiles softly and simply reaches out to grab Kurt’s hand before it can reach out to once again straighten a pile that doesn’t really need to be straightened. Kurt draws a shuddering breath and lets it out slowly, gripping Blaine’s hand tighter and directing a slightly wobbly smile in his direction.

“Love you.” Blaine says softly.

“You too.” Kurt whispers.


	10. Gradual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first lesson.

“Why does dork-o need to be here?” Lizzy sighs, rolling her eyes.

“Be nice.” Kurt admonishes.

“And we couldn’t get a babysitter so he has to come because we both wanted to be here.” Blaine answers.

“I’m 12. I don’t need a babysitter.” Matty argues exasperatedly.

“You almost set the kitchen on fire yesterday when we were all home.” Lizzy shoots back.

“I did not!” Matty yells.

“Okay!” Blaine shouts over both of them before a bigger fight can erupt, “This isn’t helping and you need to focus, so Matty? Zip it.” He says and Matty shrugs before going back to play on his DS.

“Can I start?” Lizzy asks, her brother forgotten in favour of excitedly turning to her father.

Blaine smiles, “Sure. So we’ve already checked your mirrors so now it’s just a case of putting your foot on the break,” He pauses while Lizzy complies, “shifting into Drive,” again he pauses so Lizzy can move the gear shifter, “and then slowly removing your foot from the break.”

The car begins to move slowly as Lizzy does what she’s told and she squeals excitedly, “I’m driving!” She shouts.

“Well to be more accurate you’re gliding.” Kurt says from the backseat, “If you carefully put your foot on the gas, THEN you’ll be driving.”

“I’m pretty sure a snail just passed us.” Matty comments pointing out the window.

“Matthew…” Blaine warns, turning to look at him in the backseat next to Kurt. Matty gives Blaine an ‘oops’ face before going back to his game.

Lizzy ignores the exchange in favour of following Kurt’s instructions and slowly the car picks up speed in the empty parking lot, “That’s it!” Blaine exclaims and even though Lizzy has a death grip on the wheel, she is in fact driving. 

She gets up to twenty miles an hour and is even able to maintain that speed. She’s running out of real estate in the parking lot though, “What do I do? How do I turn? Do I stop?” She’s getting flustered and Blaine puts a hand up to try and calm her.

“You’re doing great. Now just take your foot off the gas and put gradual pressure on the break to bring us to a stop.” He instructs.

Lizzy complies but her ‘gradual’ push of the break turns into a stomp and all four members of the Anderson-Hummel clan jerk forward in their seats, Matty grunts, taken by surprise at the impact, “Lizzy!” He shouts.

“I’m sorry!” Lizzy says taking her hands off the wheel to cover her face.

“Hey it’s okay! This is your first time. When I was learning to drive, I did the same thing to your Grandpa.” Kurt reassures, “We’re all fine and next time you’ll know to press a little lighter.”

Lizzy nods, takes a few deep breaths, and places her hands on the wheel, “Okay. Now how do I turn?”

— — —

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the couch enjoying a glass of wine. Both kids are in their rooms; one on the phone with her best friend no doubt retelling her adventure today step by step and the other, no doubt, is still playing on his DS.

“We have a child who can drive.” Blaine says, still in shock.

“Well…learning to drive may be more accurate? But yeah. Crazy.” Kurt agrees.

“When did we get old?” Blaine asks with a laugh.

“Maybe you’ve gotten old but my skin care regime ensures I’ll never look a day over 30.” Kurt says, turning his nose up in the air.

Blaine smiles at him, “You may be beautiful, and your skin may be flawless, but 30? You are not.” Kurt gives him a fake shocked look that makes Blaine laugh again, “You only get better looking with age though.” Blaine adds.

Kurt narrows his eyes playfully at his husband, “Good save.”


	11. National

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A yearly tradition.

“This is the coldest it’s ever been having to sit through this.” Rachel complains, snuggling down deeper into her coat.

“Then why did we come?” Jesse asks from next to her.

“Friend time!” Rachel says like it’s obvious.

“Yeah but we can have friend time later, indoors.” Jesse points out.

“Where you won’t spend the whole time complaining.” Kurt adds, side-eyeing his best friend as he rocks back and forth and shoves his gloved hands between his thighs in an effort to warm them up.

“So you guys really come to this every year?” Jada, Finn’s new girlfriend, asks.

Kurt nods, “It’s not usually this cold.” He says as Blaine, Finn, and Sam come jogging over. Blaine comes to sit next to Kurt on the bleachers and even though Blaine’s only wearing a sweater, Kurt still curls into his side. Blaine smiles and slings an arm around his shoulders, rubbing Kurt’s upper arm vigorously, “The guys started the ‘Tackle Football Game of Awesome’…”

“Patent pending.” Sam chimes in from where he’s taking a drink from his water bottle.

Kurt rolls his eyes before continuing, “…on Super Bowl Sunday back in high school and the tradition has stuck even all the way here in New York. If you’re in the city? You’re invited. It’s a different group of guys every year.” Kurt finishes explaining.

“Water break over!” Finn calls, giving Jada a kiss before heading back to the snowy field. Blaine kisses Kurt and follows suit and soon all twelve men playing this year begin the game again.

“Why don’t you play, Kurt? Jesse?” Jada asks.

Kurt, Jesse, and Rachel laugh, “Football is not our thing.” Jesse explains.

“We do enjoy dressing up for the occasion though.” Kurt says gesturing to his fabulous outfit.

Suddenly, from the field, a large shout comes, drawing the attention of the small group of ‘spectators’ on the bleachers (to be honest none of them have any idea what’s going on in the game). They turn to see the men on the field crowded around something on the ground.

“What’s going on?” Rachel asks.

The crowd parts enough for Kurt to see Sam supporting Blaine against his side, “Blaine!” He exclaims, standing up in alarm.

Blaine and Sam slowly make their way to the bleachers, the men on the field patting Blaine on the shoulder or back as he passes. As they get closer, Blaine removes his hand which had been held to his head, to wave off Kurt’s concern, “I’m fine.” He says as Sam helps him up onto the bleachers.

“What happened?” Kurt asks. He sits down and Blaine sits next to him again but this time he topples over to lay his head in Kurt’s lap. Kurt places a hand on Blaine’s beanie covered head.

“Went down hard on the last tackle. Bumped his head.” Sam explains with a grimace.

“I brought ice.” Blaine mumbles from Kurt’s lap, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his bag.

Sam looks inside and finds an ice pack, “Man, were you ever a boy scout?” He asks, handing Kurt the ice pack who applies it gingerly to Blaine’s head.

“Always be prepared.” Blaine hums closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into Kurt’s lap.

“You gonna be okay?” Sam asks.

Blaine nods but his face scrunches in a grimace, “Nodding is not a good idea.”

Kurt ‘tuts’ and lays a hand on Blaine’s stomach, “He’ll be fine.” Kurt answers for him.

“Jesse!” Finn calls from the field, “Come fill in for Blaine! Our teams are uneven!”

“I’m pretty sure having me play is worse than playing without Blaine.” Jesse says emphatically.

“Come on, man, please?” Sam asks.

“Yeah baby. Go be all manly!” Rachel encourages, kissing his cheek.

Jesse looks dazed as he makes his way out on the field to the cheers of the playing men, “Are you sure you’re okay?” Kurt asks softly, looking down at Blaine and stroking a hand over his cheek.

Blaine hums, “Yeah.” He whispers, “I’ll be fine.”

“You gotta be careful, baby.” Kurt says, “You don’t want to really hurt yourself. It’s just a game. It’s not like you play in the National Football League.”

Blaine laughs and then groans when the laugh hurts his head, “You are so adorable.” He says softly.

“Why am I adorable?” Kurt asks with a laugh.

Blaine hums again, “It may be because I’m concussed but you saying ‘National Football League’ instead of ‘NFL’ is just so adorable.”

“You should be proud I know what NFL stands for.” Kurt argues.

“Oh I am.” Blaine says, smiling softly up at Kurt.

“Jesse’s not a bad player.” Jada says, pulling Kurt and Blaine’s attention from each other.

“I have no idea how to play this game but it looks like he’s doing well!” Rachel says excitedly, “Go Jesse!” She screams, causing Blaine to wince.

“Rachel.” Kurt admonishes.

Rachel winces, “Sorry Blaine. But look at Jesse go! I have an athletic husband!”

“So do I.” Kurt says softly down to Blaine, making his husband smile again, “Concussion aside.”

Blaine rolls his eyes before closing them to relax into Kurt stroking his forehead.


	12. Workshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Workshop' is Kurt's new least favourite word.

“Come on, Kurt. At least TRY to have fun.” Rachel sighs as she drags Kurt by their looped arms down the street.

“I’m out walking the streets of New York with my friend instead of my husband on our anniversary. That in and of itself means that no fun will be happening.” Kurt grumps.

Rachel sighs, “It’s not like Blaine CHOSE not to be around. He’s doing a workshop.”

Kurt’s scowl increases, “Don’t even say that word to me. Workshop is the worst word in the entire English language today.”

Rachel opens the door to the boutique they’re going to visit next with another sigh, “I’m sure Blaine did something nice for you this morning.”

Kurt shrugs, “I mean of course. He’s the most romantic person I know. I woke up to roses and breakfast in bed…”

“Which I’m sure you turned into sexy times in bed.” Rachel says with a scandalous wink.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Yes Rachel. We had sex. Why does it always sound like you’re 16 when you talk about sex?” 

Rachel shrugs dismissively as she flips through the racks of clothing and Kurt continues, “And then we exchanged gifts before we got ready and I came to meet you and he went to the thing that shall not be named. He won’t be home until late and we probably won’t see each other until tomorrow morning. Happy anniversary to us.” He finishes sarcastically.

“Well I’d say that sounds like a nice anniversary. And it gives you time out with me!” She concludes.

“I see you almost daily.” Kurt argues.

“There is no limit to how much we can see each other.” She points a finger at him accusingly.

“Maybe not on your end.” He jokes and she laughs. Such has always been the nature of their relationship. Some people new in their lives still question whether the two are actually friends or not, let alone best friends.

“Oh my god you have to try this on!” Rachel exclaims holding up a shirt that Kurt has to admit has promise.

— — —

Two hours later, Kurt trudges up the stairs to their apartment, arms laden with his purchases from the day, with a heavy sigh. He’d asked Rachel if she wanted to grab dinner but she and Jesse had reservations out. 

He was about to reheat last night’s lasagna and watch it alone in front of the television…on his anniversary. He supposes he has other friends he could call but if he’s honest with himself he would much rather just wallow on his own. Maybe have a few glasses of wine.

He’s mulling over which bottle of wine to crack open as he walks into the apartment…that is filled with lit candles. His mouth drops open and the bags in his hands drop as he makes his way further in.

“You’re early!” He hears Blaine exclaim from the kitchen and seconds later he comes jogging out with an apron on and a smile on his face.

“What the hell is going on?” Kurt asks shocked.

Blaine smiles wider, “Surprise! An anniversary dinner, followed by an anniversary bath, followed by anniversary sex.” He grins cheekily as he says the last part.

Kurt punches out a laugh, “We’ve already had anniversary sex.” Is all he can come up with.

Blaine laughs as well, “Yeah well no one said anniversary sex had to come only once a year.”

“What about the workshop?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs, “I wanted to surprise you and it was the only thing I could think of that could legitimately take me away from you on a Saturday, especially on our anniversary.”

“You really are the most romantic person I know.” Kurt breaths in disbelief. 

Blaine smiles as bright as the sun at that before hopping slightly on his toes and clapping his hand, “All right! Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Why don’t you open that bottle of wine on the table and then join me in the kitchen for some light, pre-dinner conversation?”

“Light, pre-dinner conversation.” Kurt repeats, “Something tells me that’s going to turn into verbal foreplay.”

Blaine waggles his eyebrows as he disappears into the kitchen, “Doesn’t it always?”


	13. Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens to everyone.

Kurt and Blaine are sitting watching an episode of How I Met Your Mother, snuggled up on the couch. It’s one of the few lazy evenings they get to enjoy in their busy lives and they savour every minute.

From his curled position against Kurt’s chest Blaine says while pointing at the television, “You know that really is a thing.”

“What is?” Kurt asks.

“Revertigo.” Blaine says, “Reverting back to how you used to act when around old friends? Totally a thing.”

Kurt shrugs, “Yeah I guess you do that.” He says.

Blaine pushes up from Kurt’s chest with a shocked look on his face, “I do not do it! You do though!” 

Kurt scoffs, “Prove it.” He challenges.

Blaine readjusts on the couch, pulling his feet underneath him to face Kurt, “Every time Mercedes comes into town you two revert to how you were in high school. I swear even your voice goes up an octave or two.”

“It does not!” Kurt argues, swatting at Blaine’s chest with an embarrassed huff.

“It totally does!” Blaine says picking up steam now, “The last time she was here you both agreed on something, wiggled your fingers together and then simultaneously brushed your bangs off your foreheads.”

Kurt folds his arms over his chest, “Well at least I don’t jump on furniture whenever I’m with my old best friends. Like seriously Blaine, when Wes and David come by I end up having to wipe footprints off the tables. There can’t be an impromptu song every time they come over and even if there was, you’re too old for furniture jumping.”

Blaine looks scandalous, “It’s not revertigo if I never stopped doing that in between high school and now.” He corrects.

Kurt sits for a second, starring at Blaine, before bursting out laughing. Blaine follows suit when he’s realized what he said, “Okay okay so we both experience revertigo.” He concedes and Kurt has to admit he’s right.

— — —

Later that week, Artie comes to visit from Chicago. The three men go out for dinner and during a story Kurt is telling about how frustrating his boss is sometimes, Artie holds up a gloved hand, shakes his head, and says, “Preach.”

It’s so akin to high school that Kurt pauses in his story to turn to Blaine who has turned to look at him. They both bite their lips to keep from laughing and their stare must go on too long because soon Artie is asking, “What is it?”

They don’t tell him. Both agreeing that revertigo is funnier when the person doesn’t know they’re doing it.


	14. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another problem on vacation.

When Lizzy and Matty are nine and five years old respectively, Kurt and Blaine take them on a vacation to Disneyland. The family has the most magical time…until they experience an earthquake on their last day there.

It’s not a horribly violent earthquake, but it’s enough to be felt, cause things in their hotel room to come crashing to the floor, and the power to go out for a few hours. Both Lizzy and Matty are scared (if Kurt and Blaine are honest they’d been a little scared as well) and refuse to leave the hotel until it is time for their flight.

When they get home, Kurt and Blaine make sure to tell the kids that earthquakes are very rare in New York and it is doubtful they’ll experience one now that their home. Lizzy seems to understand and quickly moves on, turning the event into a cool story she tells her friends. Matty on the other hand, can’t seem to let it go.

He seems okay during the day, school and friends keeping him busy, but as soon as night hits his anxieties worsen. It’s a struggle to get him to sleep and more often than not Kurt and Blaine find him at their bedside in the middle of the night. 

At first, they simply kiss his head and put him between them on the bed. He sleeps better with them (even if sleeping in a queen sized bed with a five year old means a lot of kicks in the face and groin) and both Kurt and Blaine figure this phase won’t last forever, that eventually Matty will fully understand that there is no danger of an earthquake in New York.

A month later though and nights have gotten no better. It has gotten to the point where Matty won’t even go to sleep in his own room and spends every night in his parents’ bed.

“We need to do something.” Kurt says one evening as they clean the kitchen from dinner while Matty and Lizzy play in the living room.

“I don’t disagree but what can we do? Do we put him in therapy?” Blaine asks, frustrated.

Kurt shrugs, “Maybe eventually? If things don’t get better.” Blaine nods as he continues to load the dishwasher.

“Do we just try to talk to him again?” Blaine asks with a shrug of his own.

Kurt lets out of a breath, “I think that’s the best thing. I know we figured we would try and ignore it and let him comes to terms with it on his own but clearly that’s not happening.”

“So tonight.” Blaine says and Kurt nods his agreement.

When they tell Matty it’s bedtime two hours later, the little boy leaves his sister on the couch and makes his way upstairs without complaint. He brushes his teeth and puts on his pyjamas like nothing is amiss. It’s when he leaves the bedroom and starts to make his way to Kurt and Blaine’s room instead of his own that Blaine catches him by the shoulder, “Hold up, little man.” Blaine says and he can feel Matty tense, “Papa and I wanted to talk to you but in your own room.” 

“Can I still sleep in your bed?” Matty asks in a small voice.

“Let’s just chat, buddy.” Kurt says and Matty eyes them warily before complying.

They settle on his bed with Matty in the middle of them, hands folded in his lap like he’s in trouble, “You’re not in trouble.” Blaine says but the five year old looks unconvinced.

“We just wanted to talk to you about what happened at Disney.” Kurt says softly.

“Do you understand what happened?” Blaine asks.

Matty nods, “An earthquake.” He whispers.

“And do you remember what Daddy and Papa told you when we got home?” Kurt asks.

Matty nods again, “That earthquakes don’t happen in New York.”

“That’s right. They don’t. So Papa and I just want to know why you’re so scared.” Blaine asks. Matty shrugs, rubbing his nose with his finger, “You know Papa and I will always keep you safe, right?” 

Matty nods, “Keeping you safe, loving you, and teaching you are the three most important things Daddy and I do.” Kurt says seriously. Matty nods again.

“Why don’t we come up with a plan?” Blaine suggests with wide eyed enthusiasm to try and make Matty feel like this is the best plan ever, “Earthquakes really don’t happen in New York but we can be prepared just in case. We can get extra batteries, and food, and flashlights, and make sure everything that can be nailed down is nailed down.” Blaine suggests.

“Just in case?” Matty asks, intrigued.

“Just in case.” Blaine confirms, “So even if it does happen? We’ll be prepared.”

Matty seems to consider this, “Okay. That sounds good.” He says finally.

“Also, you know you’re alway welcome to spend the night with Daddy and I but I think we’d all sleep better if you slept in your own bed. So if you’re still worried, you can sleep in our room but we’ll get you a sleeping bag on the floor.” Kurt says.

“But if we do all the stuff Daddy says, then I won’t need to sleep with you, because we’ll be safe.” Matty says with a decisive nod.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other over their son’s head and smile, “That’s absolutely right, little man.” Blaine says, hugging Matty to him.

“So what do you say we tuck you into your own bed tonight?” Kurt asks, running a hand over the back of Matty’s head.

Matty seems to think about this as well before shrugging, “Okay. All my stuffed animals have been lonely anyway.” He says and Kurt and Blaine chuckle lightly.

They get Matty settled under the covers and each give him a kiss on the head, “Good night, love.” Kurt says.

“Good night Papa. Good night Daddy.” Matty whispers as he snuggles deeper into his pillows.

As Kurt and Blaine leave the room and close the door behind them, they can’t help but give each other a high five, followed by a hug and giant sigh.


	15. Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sappy fluffy sap and fluff. (That's it...that's the description lol)

People often ask Blaine what married life is like. Not necessarily in those exact words. Sometimes it’s ‘How are you and Kurt?’ or ‘What’s been going on?’ or even something as simple as ‘Where’s Kurt?’.

He’s not going to lie and say it’s always perfect. Any couple that says married life is all sunshine and rainbows is either lying, or well…lying. There are times when he doesn’t even LIKE Kurt all that much if he’s being honest. But he always loves him.

He remembers vividly though, the moment when he realized that this was going to be his life for the rest of his life. When he realized that the man next to him was who he was to spend forever with. It wasn’t a big moment or a romantic moment or even a moment Kurt remembers in the slightest.

It was about a month after their wedding. They had returned from their honeymoon, opened all their wedding gifts, and sent out all the thank you cards. Life had settled from the craziness that had been the wedding and it had been one of the first nights where the two of them could sit and relax.

Blaine had decided to amuse himself with a puzzle while Kurt wanted to finish the book he’d started while they were in Bali. They were in the same room but not really interacting and the only consistent noise was the soft swish of the page turning in Kurt’s book. And it was that. That sound will forever remind Blaine of marriage and Kurt and love and forever.

Maybe it’s odd, but to this day he can’t hear the turning of a page without a smile coming to his face. Even when the two of them are fighting and not talking and Kurt chooses to read a book to distract himself from his anger, Blaine smiles…which usually causes Kurt to yell at him more for smiling at a time like this!

What’s married life like, you ask? Well to Blaine, it’s the simple sound of turning a page.


	16. Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's first Broadway job.

Kurt and Blaine have been living in their first apartment for a month when Blaine gets his first real paid job on Broadway. The night he finds out, the couple spend the entire evening in bed, celebrating and generally being giddy.

“Okay okay.” Kurt says, seconds away from kicky feet and he lays down facing his boyfriend, “You have to promise to let me design your suit for opening night.”

Blaine props his head on his hand and smiles brightly, “Of course!”

Kurt spends as much time designing Blaine’s outfit for opening night as Blaine does rehearsing for it. He wants Blaine to look even more amazing than he already does and it’s a more stressful experience than Kurt had been expecting.

A few weeks before opening night, Kurt has Blaine on a platform, half made suit pants the only thing he’s wearing.

“Stop moving.” Kurt mumbles around the pins in his mouth.

Blaine complies, “Sorry. It’s just, you’re all down there, concentrating and looking super hot.”

Kurt laughs, “Down boy.” He says with a wink.

“Oh don’t pretend you didn’t offer to make my outfit so you could get all up close and personal with my naughty bits.” He says, wiggling said naughty bits in an over the top gyration.

Kurt thinks to scold him again for moving but chooses to laugh at his adorable boyfriend instead. 

He stands from his crouched position and puts his hands on Blaine’s hips. With Blaine on the platform he’s actually a few inches taller than Kurt and Kurt doesn’t mind the view.

“Love, I don’t need to make up an excuse to get up close and personal with your naughty bits.” He says, sliding a hand to cup Blaine through the material hanging loosely from his hips.

Blaine squeaks and lays his hands on Kurt’s shoulder to catch his balance, “Fair…fair enough.” He stutters.

Kurt smirks as he slowly begins to stroke, feeling Blaine begin to harden under his palm, “Before we go any further though I do have to say…” He pauses as Blaine lets out of a moan.

“Say what?” Blaine asks.

“That there is no way we’re doing anything while you’re still wearing these pants. I’ve spent way too much time on these. Off with them!” He exclaims removing his hand and backing away.

Blaine whines slightly at the loss of touch but shakes himself out of it quickly and he’s not sure he’s ever gotten out of a pair or pants (or in this case a half finished pair of pants) this quickly.


	17. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's night gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have been inspired by recent events *cough* Miarren engagement *cough*

Blaine sets his wine glass on the side table next to the couch and settles deeper into the cushions. He can’t stop smiling at his current situation and actually claps excitedly to himself before picking up the remote and turning on Netflix.

Blaine’s got the apartment to himself for the first time in longer than he can remember. He loves Kurt. He loves Kurt more than life. But every couple needs time apart and with Kurt at a work function that Blaine didn’t need to attend, he’s taking full advantage of his night alone.

He’s in his favourite pair of sweatpants and his old faded Dalton hoodie that Kurt had commandeered their first year in New York and has never relinquished. He had ordered himself seafood pasta for dinner earlier (something Kurt hates) and he’s enjoying a glass of wine (or two) while he watches the Katy Perry documentary for probably at least the 20th time.

It’s the epitome of relaxation. 

He’s just about to hit play when the door to the apartment opens with a bang. He’s not sure what the noise is that comes out of his mouth but he knows it’s not pretty and he clutches the pillow next to him in terror until he hears, “Oh my god Blaine did you hear?!” Called down the hallway.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks confused, looking at the clock to make sure he hadn’t lost track of time. Nope, Kurt was supposed to be gone for at least another couple of hours.

“Of course it is. Who else would it be?” Kurt says coming into view. He’s dressed to the nines and looks fantastic but it’s the giddy expression on his face that draws Blaine’s attention.

“No I mean…shouldn’t you be at the gala?” Blaine asks.

Kurt waves a hand dismissively, and then hops onto the couch to sit on his knees next to Blaine and grab his hands, “I put in my time with my boss and then told everyone I was sick so I could come home and freak out with you but clearly you haven’t seen because you fail!” He exclaims in one breath.

“What should I be freaking out about?” Blaine asks smiling at his giddy husband.

Kurt bites his lips together in barely contained glee, “Emma Stone is engaged!” He shouts.

Blaine lets out a puff of air, “Seriously?” He says and Kurt nods.

“She just tweeted about it an hour ago and I can’t begin to tell you how excited I am!”

“Well that is fantastic! We should celebrate.” Blaine says. He likes Emma Stone and thinks she’s talented but since college, Kurt has become borderline obsessed about the actress; following her career and generally wanting to ‘be her when he grows up’ - his own words, not Blaine’s.

“Hell yes we’re going to celebrate!” Kurt says hopping off the couch to head to the kitchen to presumably get more wine, “AH! I can’t believe this is happening!”

Blaine smiles and isn’t the least bit upset that his relaxing night has been interrupted…okay maybe he’s a little upset but another night alone will come around again eventually. Until then, he’ll celebrate with Kurt.


	18. Analyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone says no.

“No!” Kurt huffs, completely annoyed, he’s never said that word so much in such a short period of time before.

“But…” Blaine starts.

“No!” Kurt interrupts.

“But what about…” Blaine starts again.

“Blaine!” Kurt yells, “Everyone has said no. Our financial analyst has said no. Which led me to saying no. Your parents have said no. My parents have said no. Good god man even Finn has said no. The answer is no! We do not have the money for a pool and that’s the end of the story!”

Blaine stands staring at Kurt with wide eyed hurt. He’s dangerously close to pouting out his bottom lip. Kurt huffs again, frustrated, and runs a over his forehead, “Okay.” Blaine whispers, “Can we…get a kiddie pool?”

Kurt pauses with his hand still on his forehead and then bursts out laughing. He removes his hand to find Blaine giving him a small smile. He lets out an exaggerated groan and pulls Blaine to him in a hug, “You are seriously the most adorable 5-year-old 27-year-old I’ve ever met.” He says, sighing into Blaine’s curls.

Blaine chuckles into Kurt’s neck, “So what about that kiddie pool?” He asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Yes Blaine. We can get a kiddie pool. Something tells me when our daughter is born and begins to talk, you two are going to be ganging up on me left, right, and centre.”

Blaine shrugs, “Probably.”

…and that’s how the Anderson-Hummels end up with a pool the year Lizzy turns 7 and Matty turns 3. Kurt never had a chance against the three of them.


	19. Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has a new show opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been toying with idea of posting three extra fics at some point in order to catch up with the first three days of the year I missed before starting this. It's bothering me that I'm 'three days behind' even though I have yet to miss a day since starting this whole thing. We'll see if it actually happens :)

Kurt hates to admit it but sometimes his husband and his best friend are scary similar. He’s noticed it since high school and has made the joke more than once that Rachel and Blaine might actually be long lost siblings. Both Blaine and Rachel laugh off the insinuation but Kurt thinks they are too alike to not share at least some DNA.

One of Kurt’s least favourite similarities is how Diva with a capital D they can both become when they’re doing a show. Kurt understands being a diva better than most but is far less tolerable of it when he’s not the one being the diva. Rachel is one million times worse than Blaine but both of them definitely dial it up.

He hates most of ALL how, for the week leading up to an opening night, neither of them will speak unless absolutely necessary and even when they do it’s a whisper. They’re ‘resting their throat’ they say but it’s incredibly difficult to live with someone who doesn’t speak and it’s been the cause of many a fight between him and Blaine.

This time though, three weeks before Blaine is set to open a new show, something is different. Blaine waves him off when he asks and whispers, “Just resting it for opening night.” But if the grimace he tries to hide after that statement is anything to go by, and the fact that it’s two weeks before this craziness usually starts, it’s not just resting his throat that’s causing Blaine to be quiet.

His suspicions are further confirmed when he stumbles across a prescription from the show’s ENT and a bottle of antibiotics the next day when he’s searching their bathroom cabinet for one of his moisturizer bottles.

“What’s going on?” He asks, when Blaine gets home from rehearsal that night.

Blaine seems to deflate and he looks close to tears when he sees what Kurt is holding, “Laryngitis.” He whispers with his eyes downcast like he’s just told Kurt he cheated.

“Oh honey.” Kurt sighs, sidling up to his husband and sliding his hands around Blaine’s neck, rubbing his throat like that might help alleviate the soreness. Blaine closes his eyes, relaxes, and tips his head back slightly, “Why didn’t you just tell me?” He asks, not in an accusatory tone. Just curious.

Blaine shrugs and again seems to get fidgety, “Didn’t want you to worry and…” He pauses for a painful looking swallow, “Figured if I didn’t tell you…it wasn’t real. Good chance I won’t be able to open.”

Kurt pouts his lips in sympathetic understanding, “I totally get that, love. But I want to be here for you. I was worried anyway, even before you told me. And as for it not being real? Unfortunately it is real. At least now I can help you through it.” Blaine nods with downcast eyes, “And who knows, maybe you’ll be better before opening night! But even if you aren’t, it’s not the end of the world. It’ll all work out.”

When Blaine looks up his eyes are shining with tears. Kurt knows how seriously Blaine takes his job and knows how much this must be killing him not to be able to do it. He also knows that Blaine realizes how much is riding on his health when it comes to the show. He’s at the point in his career where people have put in money specifically for him. Kurt pulls his husband to him in a hug and feels Blaine slump against him, “It’ll be fine.” He murmurs, stroking Blaine’s back, “Everything will be fine.”

A week before opening night Kurt is in the kitchen going through the mail after work when he hears the door open followed by, “The sun’ll come out! Tomorrow!” Belted down the hallway.

He laughs and leaves the kitchen to find his husband beaming at him from the front door, “Shouldn’t you be resting your voice?” He admonishes with no real heat, “And you’re not in Annie.”

“I’ve been cleared to perform, Kurt! I can open the show!” Blaine exclaims.

“That’s amazing!” Kurt says, hugging Blaine to him while his husband squeals gleefully in his ear.

“But I really should rest my voice. Just in case.” Blaine says seriously and for once, Kurt totally understands and doesn’t find it the least bit inconvenient.


	20. Able

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine have been invited to a reunion.

The morning sun is just starting to bleed through their blinds but Kurt and Blaine have been up for almost an hour. They lie naked with Blaine on his stomach, arms tucked under the pillow, while Kurt lies with his head between Blaine’s shoulder blades, watching his own fingers slowly trace up and down Blaine’s spine.

“Why did we say yes to this?” Kurt murmurs.

“Because we’re good friends and we love Rachel and her dads.” Blaine answers in a whisper, as if speaking louder would disturb this quiet moment.

Kurt sighs, “Yeah but it’s the Berry family reunion picnic. We are neither Berry’s nor married to a Berry.”

“Sometimes you and Rachel act like an old married couple.” Blaine argues then yelps softly when Kurt smacks him lightly on the ass before going back to trailing his fingers along his husband's spine.

“Take that back.” Kurt says without any real heat as Blaine chuckles, “So what exactly do you think this picnic will consist of?”

Kurt feels rather than sees Blaine shrug, “Food, ants, obnoxious but well meaning people who share Rachel’s DNA, probably a fashion faux pas or two, and I’m guessing at least one three legged race.”

Kurt’s fingers stop their slow back and forth movement, “Blaine Anderson-Hummel, I’m saying it right now, we are NOT doing a three legged race.”

Blaine’s back vibrate as he chuckles again, “I didn’t say we were. Not that we wouldn’t be capable.”

“It’s not a matter of being able. It’s a matter of being willing and I most certainly am not.” Kurt says.

“We’ll see what you say after a few drinks.” Blaine says before receiving another smack on the ass for his efforts.


	21. Retiree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's retirement party.

“For he’s a jolly good fellowwww!!!!! Which nobody can deny!” Blaine simultaneously smiles and rolls his eyes at the fifth rendition of that song sung in his honour started by his brother.

Cooper whoops and claps him on the back before making his way farther into the living room to find someone else to talk to. Blaine is grateful he didn’t stick around to chat because that means he can slip away into the kitchen. He pours himself another glass of wine and leans against the kitchen counter, looking out into the backyard where the kids at the party are spending most of their time.

He watches as Matty and Nash take turns jumping from the swing set and thinks idly that someone should probably stop them before they break an ankle, “Hiding?” He jumps slightly at the voice and turns to find Kurt leaning against the kitchen doorway.

“No! I’m just…you know…” He gestures to his glass and then out to the backyard before sighing, “…hiding.” He finishes with a shrug.

Kurt chuckles and moves more into the room, leaning a hip next to Blaine, “I made Cooper promise he wouldn’t sing the song anymore.” He says with a smile.

Blaine smiles softly and then sighs to the backyard, “Did I make the right decision?” He asks for probably the twentieth time.

Kurt purses his lips knowingly, he’s answered this question nineteen times already, “Only you know that for sure Blaine but if you want my honest opinion? Yes. I think you did.”

Blaine nods like he does every time Kurt answers, “Yeah. I know. I know I did. But…”

“But you can’t believe you’re a retiree at 40?” Kurt finishes and Blaine laughs with a nod, “I get that. Retired people are old and you’re anything but old.” Kurt says with a wink, “But you have been performing on Broadway since you were 21. 19 years of body aches that no one your age should have, of only being able to put the kids to bed on Monday nights, of catty coworkers and even more catty reviewers.”

“Of one of the greatest highs I’ve ever experienced outside of you and the kids, of a camaraderie in a community that is truly unmatched, of living a dream I’ve had since I was old to enough to dream.” Blaine counters in frustration.

Kurt puts his hands up in placation, “I know. I get it. You have loved every minute of those 19 years….”

“Almost every minute. You weren’t wrong about the other stuff.” Blaine interrupts quietly.

“Almost every minute of those 19 years.” Kurt amends, “But that does not mean your life is over. You are going to rock that teaching job at the college and all those things that you didn’t love about being on Broadway? Will go away.”

Blaine nods and shifts to look back out at the backyard. Lizzy and her friends are sitting in the treehouse with magazines while Matty and his friends play some sort of game involving imaginary guns…that he figures someone should probably stop, “You know…our son is making a lot of questionable choices.”

Kurt sidles up next to Blaine and wraps an arm around his waist, “He’s a 9-year-old boy. It’s kind of what they do. Or at least I think it is. I wasn’t your typical 9-year-old.”

“I can believe that. Nothing about you is typical.” Blaine agrees and Kurt hip checks him playfully, “And that’s what I love about you.” He adds.

They’re quiet for a minute, both just watching the backyard shenanigans of their children and their friends. Their moment is interrupted when the door jam to the kitchen is banged by Cooper running into it.

“Blaine! People are requesting another rendition of ‘For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow’! We have to give the people what they want!” He exclaims before leaving without even making sure Blaine is on board.

The couple in the kitchen look at each other and all they can do is laugh, “Well, Retiree, should we give the people what they want?” Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

“If we must.” Blaine says and the two make their way back into the living room with their hands entwined.


	22. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy's kindergarten observation day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is a thing down in the States, and if it's not then I'll blame the fact that this verse is just slightly AU so Lizzy's school does it, but in Canada parents are welcome to observe their child in the classroom in kindergarten and then have a meeting with the teacher afterwards. :)

“Now remember what you promised.” Kurt says as he and Blaine get out of the car and start walking up the walkway to the school.

Blaine rolls his eyes, “I will not let us be the first parents ever kicked out of kindergarten observation day because I don’t like the way something is done.” He rattles off.

Kurt nods, “Good.”

They enter the school and after visiting the office for visitor badges they make their way down the hallway to the kindergarten rooms. They enter the bright, welcoming classroom and begin to scan the room for their daughter.

“Daddy! Papa!” Lizzy finds them before they can find her and bolts in their direction, leaping into Kurt’s arms. He chuckles as he absorbs her jump before settling her on his hip.

“Are you supposed to be yelling in class?” He asks and Lizzy smiles with a shrug.

“And you must be the Anderson-Hummels!” Lizzy’s teacher, Ms. Dorman, smiles as she approaches. She’s a petite young woman probably around Kurt and Blaine’s age who gives off a very warm aura.

“Well I hope Lizzy isn’t leaping into the arms of random strangers.” Blaine laughs reaching a hand out to shake Lizzy’s teacher’s hand. Ms. Dorman lets out of a giggle as she returns the hand shake, laying a hand on Blaine’s arm briefly as well.

Kurt fights the eye roll he can feel threatening. Of course this woman is already under Blaine’s spell. Par for the course.

“Well Lizzy, why don’t you go back to your centre and your dads can take a seat over by the windows with the other parents to watch for a bit.” Ms. Dorman suggests.

“Okay!” Lizzy exclaims, squirming out Kurt’s arms and making her way over to the water table.

“Enjoy your stay, gentlemen. We’ll chat more in a bit.” Ms. Dorman smiles and then leaves the couple to go help another student.

Kurt and Blaine make their way over to the indicated chairs, nodding politely to some of the parents they know from the playground. When they’ve settled they get a chance to look around.

“It’s…nice.” Blaine says.

Kurt nods, “You’re dying to tell me what you’d change aren’t you?”

Blaine laughs, “I’m not even a teacher. What is wrong with me?” He asks.

Kurt squeezes his hand briefly, “You are a protective daddy. There is nothing wrong with wanting to make sure your child is being taken care of properly.”

Blaine just hums and continues to survey. For a few minutes they are silent, doing what the day was intended for: observing. Lizzy moves from the water table to a table where other students are colouring. She happily joins in and picks up a green crayon, tilting her head sideways slightly in concentration.

She lays down the green crayon beside her paper and reaches for a blue crayon to continue. Kurt and Blaine watch as the little girl next to Lizzy reaches over and picks up the green crayon to start using it herself, “Bitch just stole her crayon.” Kurt mumbles under his breath and is halfway out of his seat before Blaine grabs his arms.

“Kurt!” He admonishes as loudly as he dares in the hopes of not drawing the attention of other parents or students.

“She…” Kurt starts.

“Lizzy wasn’t even using it and doesn’t seem bothered by it at all. It’s fine.” Blaine soothes gesturing to their daughter.

Kurt turns back to his daughter and seems to deflate when he notices that Lizzy does indeed seem to be just fine. He settles back into his chair, crossing his legs primly, tilting his chin and shaking his head gently in a gesture of forced superiority to cover his embarrassment, “Well who knew it would be me who would threaten to get us kicked out.” He says.

Blaine smiles softly, knowing better than to laugh at his husband right now, “You’re just being a protective papa.” He echos Kurt’s words and his husband smiles softly at him, grabs his hand and the two continue to watch their daughter.


	23. Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people think Blaine should have taken up another career.

“Blaine! Question!” Neil, one of Blaine’s current costars asks as he sits down next to him, beer held aloft to keep it from spilling. 

Blaine chuckles…for some reason. He may be a little tipsy. Heck, everyone at this party is tipsy.

“Yes?” He asks as Neil slings an arm around his shoulders and points a finger of his glass holding hand at Blaine’s chest.

“Why didn’t you become a kindergarten teacher?” He asks with all serious.

Blaine laughs again but this time he knows why, “What?” He says through his laugh.

“No no listen.” Neil says, still completely serious and now more emphatic when he thinks Blaine isn’t being serious, “Last week you thanked the fans at stage door for not pushing against the barrier and hurting each other.”

“Well it’s true!” Blaine justifies.

“Yeah but it’s the way you said it,” Marg, another of Blaine’s costars adds, sitting down across from the men, clearly having been listening to their conversation, “I agree with Neil here. You should have been a kindergarten teacher.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, “Look, I love kids and I can’t wait to have some of my own? But a kindergarten teacher I am not.”

— — —

Blaine tells Kurt about the conversation over breakfast the next morning, “Can you believe that?” He asks.

Kurt smirks into his coffee cup and remains silent, “What?” Blaine asks when Kurt fails to speak.

Kurt shrugs, “They aren’t entirely…wrong.” He says.

Blaine scoffs, “Seriously? You too?”

Kurt gives him a look that says ‘Come on’, “Blaine.” He says, “Last week you told me Rachel and Jesse needed to, and I quote, ‘Work on their cooperation.’”

“Well they do!” Blaine exclaims, but feels like it’s a lost cause to try and defend himself.

“I’m not sure why it’s a bad thing that people think that.” Kurt says.

Blaine sighs, “It’s not. It’s just…I’m not…It makes me…”

“I’m sure the ends of these sentences are profound.” Kurt jokes lightly.

Blaine chuckles and rolls his eyes at himself, “It just makes me feel like I don’t have…edge.” He shrugs.

“Again, I’m not sure why not having edge is a bad thing but baby, you have edge too.” Kurt says, reaching for Blaine’s hands with his own, “And I’m pretty sure most kindergarten teachers have edge too. But you’ve got a quality that not a lot of people have. You should celebrate that.”

“I’ll break out the milk and cookies.” Blaine jokes.

Kurt smiles, “And if it’s any consolation?” He adds, “You can be MY teacher full of edge any day.” He winks.


	24. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine see an old 'friend'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the second fic today which defeats the purpose BUT I started this whole venture on January 3rd and it's bothered me all month that I'm three days behind. So today? I wrote three extra fics! This is the first one: 'Day' 24. Enjoy!!!

Kurt and Blaine are enjoying an intimate dinner out when they hear, “Well isn’t this a coincidence.”

They turn, in the lazy instinctive way you do sometimes when you hear a question and think it may be directed towards you, to find none other than Sebastian Smythe standing by their table. He’s with someone, a shorter good looking blonde who looks curiously at Kurt and Blaine and then at Sebastian.

“Sebastian! Hey!” Blaine says, raising from the table and offering Sebastian his hand to shake. Sebastian smiles and shakes his hand before turning to the blonde by his side, “Ethan? This is Blaine and Kurt. We knew each other in high school. Gentlemen, this is Ethan.”

Ethan waves in the awkward way one does when they’re the odd man out in a meeting of old friends and Blaine extends a hand to him for a polite handshake.

“How’ve you been?” Sebastian asks looking between the pair. Blaine sits back down and has an easy smile on his face. Kurt’s face is guarded and unreadable.

“Good! Yeah. We…uh…got married a couple of months ago.” Blaine supplies, gesturing to Kurt and noticing Kurt’s expression for the first time. He does a double take but doesn’t say anything about it, “How about you?”

“Married? Wow! Congratulations!” Sebastian smiles, “And I’ve been good. Just moved to the city a couple of months ago actually.”

Blaine nods and smiles, “Well that’s fantastic. It’s…good to see you.” He says.

Sebastian nods with a smile of his own. There’s a quiet moment where Blaine and Sebastian smile and nod at each other, Kurt stares at the table and Ethan fidgets awkwardly, “Well!” Sebastian says, breaking the silence, “It was good to see you both. We should be getting to our table.” He says gesturing to Ethan.

Blaine nods, “For sure. It was nice to meet you, Ethan.”

Ethan nods but remains silent and the pair walk away towards their table on the other side of the restaurant, “Ethan seems like a great conversationalist.” Kurt says when they’re gone.

Blaine sighs, “Well he could probably say the same about you. You didn’t say a thing.”

“I’m sorry. Was I supposed to hug Sebastian and kiss him on the cheek?” Kurt says sarcastically, pointing in the direction Sebastian walked off in, “I mean we were so close in high school it totally makes sense. Maybe I should go and do it now.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, “I thought you’d buried the hatchet on high school.” He says.

“No Blaine. You buried the hatchet.” Kurt corrects, “And that’s fine. That’s your business. But some of us can’t really ever get over a man almost blinding the love of our lives. Not bitching him out is about all you’re going to get from me.”

“Okay.” Blaine says simply. He gets it. He really does. The pair go back to looking at the dessert menu.

“He still looks like a meerkat with obnoxious CW hair.” Kurt says to his menu a minute later.

Blaine lets out a shocked laugh, “Kurt!” He admonishes.

“That was it. I’m done. I just had to get that out.” Kurt says with a wave like it’s no big deal.

Blaine shakes his head, “You’re crazy.” He says, affectionally.

Kurt shrugs with a small smile, still looking at his menu.


	25. Citizen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty wants to change his citizenship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the third fic today which defeats the purpose BUT I started this whole venture on January 3rd and it’s bothered me all month that I’m three days behind. So today? I wrote three extra fics! This is the second one: ‘Day’ 25. Enjoy!!!

“Hey Dad?” Blaine groans from his prone position on the couch. He’d been aching for this nap all day and with both kids supposedly at after school activities and Kurt at work he thought he’d get it. Apparently Matty has other ideas.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at soccer practice?” He asks, as his youngest walks into the living room and throws his backpack on a chair.

The nine-year-old shrugs, “It got cancelled. I got Aunt Rachel to drive me home.”

Blaine hums and then groans again as he moves into a sitting position, “Didn’t want to hang out with Nash?” 

Matty shrugs again, “Nash is grounded.”

“Ah.” Blaine leans back against the couch, “So what’s up?” He asks.

“Right.” Matty says as if remembering he had something he wanted to say, “How do you become Canadian?”

Blaine lets out a laugh, “I…can honestly say I don’t know. Why?”

“I got a book out of the library on Canada and did you know their national animal is a beaver? A beaver, Dad! And their cops are called mounties? Well, they’re actually the Royal Canadian Mounted Police but everyone calls them mounties. They have like a zillion Tim Horton’s and they have something called poutine which is fries, gravy, and cheese!” Matty exclaims.

“Well America has poutine too.” Blaine points out.

“Really?! That’s awesome! But…the other stuff! And more!” Matty says.

Blaine laughs at Matty’s enthusiasm, “Well that’s all well and good but you don’t need to become Canadian to experience all that. You can just visit Canada.”

“But why can’t I become Canadian?” Matty asks.

“Because you’re an American citizen.” Blaine explains.

“And I can’t be both?”

“Not without a lot of paperwork and you know, moving away from your family.”

Matty pouts, “You could all become Canadian too.” He says.

Blaine chuckles, “As much as I’d love that, what with their rainbow money and all, I have a feeling it would be hard to convince your papa and sister. And besides, our entire life is here and well yeah, no. It’s not going to happen.”

The front door opens and both Matty and Blaine scrunch their faces in confusing, “Hello?” Blaine calls.

“Hey! It was dead at work so I left early and with the kids out I figured we could…”

“Matty’s home!” Blaine exclaims4, stopping Kurt from continuing his sentence.

A moment later, Kurt enters the living room with a surprised look on his face, “What are you doing home?” He asks.

“Soccer practice was cancelled.” Matty explains, “What did you want you and Dad to do?”

“Bake cookies.” Kurt explains and Blaine smirks from behind Matty’s back.

“Cool! Can I help?” Matty asks.

“Uhh, sure!” Kurt says, and Blaine can tell he just mentally scanned the kitchen to make sure they actually had the ingredients needed for cookies.

“Awesome!” Matty shouts, and sets off towards the kitchen.

“That was close.” Kurt says when he’s gone.

“We can do your other plans later.” Blaine promises, going over to kiss Kurt hello, “Though Matty interrupted my attempt to nap so I might not have the energy.”

Kurt chuckles, “Lets go get you hopped up on sugar then.”

“Deal.” Blaine says, “By the way, I just had to dissuade our son from becoming a Canadian citizen.”

Kurt stops on his way to the kitchen and quirks an eyebrow, “I’m sorry what?”

“Apparently he got a book from the library.” Blaine shrugs.

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, “So strange.”

“Guys? Cookies?” Matty calls.

“Cookies.” Blaine says and the two make their way to the kitchen.


	26. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy Saturday...and Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the fourth fic today which defeats the purpose BUT I started this whole venture on January 3rd and it’s bothered me all month that I’m three days behind. So today? I wrote three extra fics! This is the thid one: ‘Day’ 26. Enjoy!!!

Kurt and Blaine having been living on their own, in their very first apartment, for two weeks. They’re unclothed as much as they’re clothed (maybe even more so) and even though they’ve technically been living together for four years, everything is new. The domesticity that comes from grocery shopping or brushing their teeth next to each other in the morning isn’t lost on them and makes them giggle.

Today, they’re sitting on the couch, enjoying their Saturday. Blaine is playing video games while Kurt lays with his head on Blaine’s lap enjoying a magazine.

“Your boyfriend is undefeated in Mario Kart. Did you know that?” Blaine says.

Kurt flips the page of his magazine, “I am so proud.” He says lazily.

Blaine doesn’t mind, he’d just wanted that fact stated out loud, and goes back to playing.

Their front door opens with a bang a minute later but before either man can get too worried, Rachel’s voice rings through the apartment, “I brought bagels!”

Kurt sits up and puts his magazine aside while Blaine puts his game on pause, “Rachel, what are you doing here? No, better question, why are you just walking into our apartment? We don’t live together anymore. We gave you that key for emergencies” Kurt sighs, annoyed.

Rachel gestures to the food in her hands, “This was a bagel emergency, Kurt.”

“Well that is a common emergency.” Blaine says sarcastically.

“Ooh are you playing Mario Kart?” Rachel exclaims seeing Blaine’s game, “Can I play?” She asks, sitting on the chair by the couch.

Blaine gestures helplessly towards the T.V., still confused, “I mean…yeah…sure. I guess.” 

Rachel smiles and settles in with a controller. Kurt and Blaine share a look while Blaine slowly picks up his controller to start a new game, “Rachel, we need to have a conversation about boundaries.” Kurt says.

“After.” Rachel says dismissively, waving her hand.

The game starts and all is quiet. The silence is only broken a few minutes later by Rachel’s shout of, “Yes!” and Blaine throwing his controller onto the floor.

“How does defeat taste, Blaine?” Rachel asks.

“Get out.” He says simply, pointing to the door.

Rachel laughs and bats her hand in Blaine’s direction, “I’m going to the bathroom but then? Bagels!” She gets up and makes her way down the hall.

“I blame you for giving her the key.” Blaine says and Kurt sighs.

“She’ll get that she can’t just come over whenever eventually.” He says as much for himself as for Blaine.

“Well she better.” Blaine says.

Over the years, Rachel doesn’t REALLY ever learn that lesson, but she’s Rachel. Sometimes you have to love her despite her personality.


	27. Random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm usually a fluffy writer, but I want to try and stretch myself over this year to try new things. So, we'll see how it goes.

“It was completely random!” Kurt defends himself, following Blaine into the kitchen.

Blaine slams the plate he’s carrying into the sink with a loud clank and Kurt wonders idly why the plate didn’t break with the impact, “Random?” Blaine says and Kurt can tell he’s trying not to yell too loudly because he doesn’t want to wake their one-year-old upstairs, “You get randomly selected for your third work trip this year?”

Kurt sighs and tries to think of a way to fix this, “Look, I’m still on my way up in this business. I can’t very well turn it down when they suggest I go on these trips. They’ll think I don’t care.”

“So you’d rather have ME think you don’t care about your family?” Blaine challenges.

Kurt’s head goes back in shock, “How DARE you think I don’t care about you two.”

“It’s kind of hard not to think that. You’re never here.” Blaine says with a glare.

Kurt’s got his back up now. He’s gone from feeling horrible to feeling angry. And when Kurt gets angry, he gets cutting, “I spent YEARS living alone while you were off on tour.”

“Yeah but we didn’t have a daughter then!” Blaine now defends himself.

“So what you’re really saying is that I’m being a horrible father.” Kurt surmises.

Blaine splutters, “No! Of course not. You are a wonderful father but… but…”

“But nothing Blaine. What’s the real issue here then? You can’t be upset by me doing the same thing you did years ago because when you take Lizzy out of the equation, it’s the same thing.” Kurt explains.

Kurt can see Blaine warring with himself. He’s lost his footing in this argument but he’s clearly not done having it so he has to find a new angle. He finally seems to land on something and his hands come up to grip his head briefly before exploding off and his arms stretch outwards on either side of him, “This isn’t about me! That was years ago! This is about you! Do you even WANT to be here with me?”

Kurt’s still angry He shrugs and gets a haughty look on his face, “Well it’s not like when I’m here it even matters. You’re more focussed on Lizzy.”

Blaine’s arms fall limply to his sides and he stares at Kurt like he’s a stranger. He shakes his head and looks around the kitchen like it’s a new place to him. He’s quiet for a long while before, “You know what? I can’t. I can’t do this right now.”

He shakes his head again and Kurt can see tears in his eyes as he takes one more look around the kitchen before looking Kurt in the eye briefly and then stalking out of the room.

Kurt stands there immobile for a minute until he hears the front door slam, signalling Blaine’s departure. That causes him to sigh and lean against the kitchen island. And, to finish his night with a bit of irony, he hears Lizzy’s cries rise from the second floor, the slamming door obviously having scared her awake.


	28. Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no intention of making this a sequential story. I find it less stressful to just find where in their lives a word might fit and if I'm going to survive 365 days I need it to be as low stress as possible lol BUT I've had a few people ask me to write a resolution to yesterday's fic and well, I was able to work today's word into doing that. So, for the first and only time this year (probably) here is the continuation to yesterday's fic.

The house is quiet and dark when Blaine gets back thirty minutes later. He makes his way slowly upstairs and checks his and Kurt’s bedroom before going across the hall to Lizzy’s bedroom when he finds their room empty.

He finds his husband and their daughter in the rocking chair in the corner by Lizzy’s crib. Lizzy is fast asleep on Kurt’s chest while he slowly rocks the chair back and forth, a half empty bottle in his hand as he stares out the window thoughtfully.

“Did she wake up?” Blaine whispers and Kurt doesn’t even twitch, he must have known Blaine was there the whole time.

He nods, still looking out the window, “When you slammed the door.” He whispers before turning his eyes onto Blaine.

Blaine looks down sheepishly, “What’s that?” Kurt asks and Blaine suddenly remembers he’s carrying something.

He removes the package from under his arm and turns it over in his hands, inspecting it, “I didn’t know where to go so I went to check the mail and then walked around the block.” He answers with a shrug.

Kurt nods again, “What is it?” He asks.

They’re being civil but not warm and it causes Blaine’s heart to clench. He figures it doesn’t help that they’re being forced to whisper because of Lizzy, “It’s, um, clothes I ordered for Lizzy last week.”

Kurt nods once but doesn’t say anything and Blaine sighs before sitting on the ottoman in front of the rocking chair, “And it made me realize that…maybe I am too focussed on Lizzy.”

He’s looking down when he says it, too nervous to look Kurt in the eye but he looks up sharply when Kurt grabs his hand. There are tears in Kurt’s eyes but his eyebrows are scrunched seriously, “I was so wrong to say that.” He whispers emphatically, “I was just so angry and…hurt.”

“And now?” Blaine asks.

Kurt sighs and leans back in the chair again. Blaine immediately misses the hand that was on his own, “Now I’m still hurt but… not angry.”

“I’m sorry for saying you didn’t want to be here with us.” Blaine says, “I know that’s not true.”

“I HOPE you know it’s not true.” Kurt says, kissing Lizzy’s head softly, “You two are the most important things in my life. But, the fact that you would say that makes me think I’m not doing a good job at showing it.”

Blaine shakes his head, “No, that’s not true.”

Kurt sighs and gets up with Lizzy in his arms. He kisses her head again and places her in her crib before turning to Blaine, “Don’t go all ‘Blaine’ on me and deny it.” He says and while Blaine should probably feel upset at the comment, it’s said with affection and instead he finds himself chuckling softly.

“I think we both need to do a better job at showing it.” He amends and Kurt nods, grabbing Blaine’s hand and pulling him from Lizzy’s room and into their own.

“I still need to go on this trip.” Kurt says and Blaine knows that. He gets that, “But what about you and I set aside one night a week for date night? Where we get a babysitter and spend the night together, just being us. I think we’ve forgotten what ‘us’ means a little bit.”

“I’d like that.” Blaine whispers.

“Why are we still whispering?” Kurt whispers with a smile, moving closer to grab both of Blaine’s hands in his.

Blaine chuckles wetly with a slight squeak, and it’s then that he notices he’s crying, “I love you so much.” He says softly.

“I love you more.” Kurt says, kissing Blaine’s forehead.


	29. Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment.

*kiss*

“We are never getting up from this sofa.” Kurt whispers from his place half on top of Blaine.

*kiss*

“No arguments here.” Blaine whispers back, threading his fingers into the back of Kurt’s hair.

*kiss*

“Mmmmm you have the most delicious neck.” Kurt murmurs.

*kiss*

“Vampire.” Blaine chuckles but it turns into a moan when Kurt’s teeth nip at his pulse point.

*kiss*

“No, my love, I’d say you are more the vampire in this relationship.” Kurt argues into the hallow of Blaine’s throat.

*kiss*

“I do love this neck.” Blaine agrees, grasping briefly at the back of Kurt’s neck before moving his hand under Kurt’s arm to clutch his back.

*kiss*

“What do you want?” Kurt whispers into Blaine ear causing Blaine to shiver.

*cries*

Kurt groans next to Blaine’s ear and then chuckles as his head falls onto Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine joins him in the laugh as the cries from the second floor get louder.

“I thought we were having a daughter, not a permanent cock-block.” Kurt says.

Blaine laughs some more, “She’s a month old. Eventually she’ll stop being a such cock-block.”

Kurt looks at him dubiously as the cries intensify, “Well…hopefully?” Blaine says with hopeful smile.

“Just for that, you can go get her.” Kurt says rolling off of his husband.

Blaine groans as he gets up, “Being optimistic gets me diaper duty?”

“Yes. Yes it does.” Kurt says with fake seriousness, pushing his laughing husband out of the room.


	30. Thick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine overhears something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is silly but it made me laugh.

Blaine is in the process of getting his keys from his pocket when he hears Kurt’s voice from inside the apartment, “Oh my god ladies it was so thick and juicy, I couldn’t get enough.”

Blaine knows that Santana and Brittany are over and he had been excited to catch up with old friends but Kurt’s words make his eyebrows furrow in confusion, “Wanky.” Blaine hears Santana remark, “Though I do have to wonder, Lady Hummel, why you’d think we’d be interested in hearing about that.”

“Yeah. You know we’re lesbian.” Brittany says.

There’s a pause in the conversation and Blaine can only guess why before Kurt groans almost pornographically, “But it was. So. Thick.” He emphasizes, “It was pretty veiny but that somehow added to my enjoyment.”

Blaine is now more sure what his boyfriend is talking about and he can be silent no longer. He opens the apartment door, making sure to make as much noise as possible to signal his return.

“Blaine?” Kurt calls.

“Yeah it’s me.” Blaine says, making his way to the kitchen where the trio sit, “Can I talk to you for a second?” He asks Kurt, gesturing out of the room.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “Sure.” He says, before shrugging at Santana and Brittany and following Blaine into the living room, “What’s up?” He asks.

“Kurt, how many times do I have to ask you not to discuss our sex life with our friends?” Blaine exclaims, with his hands on his hips.

Kurt freezes but instead of a shocked or apologetic face like Blaine was expecting, he sees confusion, “I…wasn’t?” He says slowly.

“Oh come on Kurt I heard you before I walked in. There’s not a whole lot else you could be talking about!” Blaine argues.

“Steak.” Both men jump at Santana’s voice to see her and Brittany standing at the doorway to the kitchen; Brittany with a happy smile on her face as she waves repeatedly at Blaine, and Santana with a smirk, “He was telling us about a steak he had for dinner a couple of nights ago.”

Blaine blinks, “But….but…you said ‘wanky’ and Brittany said you guys wouldn’t care because you’re lesbians!” 

“I always say wanky when things sound even remotely dirty.”

“And we are, mostly, lesbians.” Brittany supplies to the complete bewilderment of the three other adults in the room. Blaine nods slowly like he doesn’t want to make her feel bad, Kurt has a ‘wtf’ face on, and Santana smiles softly and grabs Brittany’s hand.

“So…you really were telling them about steak?” Blaine asks after a moment of silence.

Kurt nods, “I really, really was.” He says.

“But,” Santana starts, “We now know what your cock looks like and that, Blaine Warbler, really IS wanky.” She winks and Blaine wants to curl up and die of embarrassment.


	31. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is familiar with this whole Broadway thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize a lot of the stories lately have had Lizzy and/or Matty in them but that's just where the inspiration is leading me! And the boys had Lizzy at 27 (well Blaine was 26 I guess) so while there are a lot of years before that? A good majority of their life has the kids in it. So...there's that lol ALSO! I made it an entire month of this thing! Only 11 more months to go! hahaha Enjoy!

Kurt Hummel is thirty-two and he feels like a lot of things in his life have become very familiar. He’s familiar with the way his hair works and can now coif it faster than some people can tie their shoes. He’s familiar with the way his dad reacts to Ohio State football games (mostly with anger and yelling). He’s familiar with the way Blaine’s hand feels in his own. He’s familiar with what it feels like to survive on only three hours of sleep at night. He’s familiar with how to make a baby bottle and change diapers. And he’s familiar with Blaine opening new shows on Broadway.

HIs husband has now been in a total of five musicals on the Great White Way and Kurt has been to every opening night. Kurt has also been to innumerable other Broadway shows in his thirty-two years. He still loves Broadway but everything about it is now…familiar.

“Papa, look at the lights!” He smiles as Lizzy tugs on his hand as they walk towards the theatre and he suddenly realizes that none of this is familiar to her.

She’s never seen a Broadway show before, let alone one her Daddy is in. He and Blaine had thought it would be more special for her first time to be a show Blaine was in, and up until now Lizzy was either too young or Blaine’s shows were not appropriate for children.

At five, Lizzy is more than old enough to see her Daddy play Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid. Well…at least old enough to see the first act of her Daddy playing Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid. Burt will be by at intermission to take her home. Kurt will bring her to the second act another day.

Lizzy has been telling her classmates and friends for months that her Daddy was going to be a Disney prince and every time Kurt looks at her tonight, in her blue dress, silver shoes, and light blue peacoat, she has a look of awe on her face.

“Papa, look it’s Ariel!” She squeals, pointing to the marquee.

“It sure is, baby.” He says.

“When do we get to see Daddy?” Lizzy asks.

Kurt checks his watch, “The show starts in twenty minutes.” He knows Lizzy has no real sense of time but she seems appeased by his answer.

When they get to the ticket window, Kurt gives his name and waits while the woman looks for their tickets, “My Daddy is Prince Eric.” Lizzy tells the woman.

The woman looks up as she finds their tickets and smiles, “Well that’s fantastic, sweetie! Enjoy the show!”

They make their way to their seats and Kurt can’t help but grin as he sees Lizzy’s feet dangle from the edge of her’s. She busies herself with the Playbill and he knows he’s in for another gasp or exclamation when she see’s Blaine’s picture.

He’s not wrong and he ends up getting both. Lizzy gasps and frantically points at the page, “Papa! Papa! Look! It’s Daddy!”

Kurt chuckles at her yell and puts a hand on her head, not even caring if people are looking their way, “Isn’t he handsome?”

Lizzy nods, “Read it to me?”

“Why don’t I just read you the best part?” Kurt asks, knowing a lot of Blaine’s biography will just go over her head. She nods again, “‘Blaine would like to thank the three loves of his life; Kurt, Lizzy, and Matty for being the most supportive people in his life’.”

“That’s us!” She gasps and Kurt laughs again, handing her back the Playbill to look through. 

She doesn’t seem to want to look anymore though and instead looks around the theatre with an awestruck look on her face, “It’s so big.” She says.

Kurt has come to think of theatres as rather small but to someone so little who has never seen one before? He supposes it seems rather large.

“Is it starting yet?” She asks.

“Not yet. Remember what we told you?” Kurt asks.

Lizzy nods, “It starts when the lights go down.” She rhymes off.

“That’s right.” Kurt says, “And what else did we tell you?”

Lizzy needs to think about this for a moment before she remembers, “I’m not allowed to call out to Daddy while he’s on stage, and I shouldn’t talk cause it will bother other people, and it’s okay if Daddy doesn’t wave because he’s…” She pauses and scrunches her face in thought.

“He’s in character.” Kurt reminds her.

“Yeah. That.” She says. She looks like she’s going to say something else but the lights in the theatre dim to signal the start of the show and the overture starts to play from the pit.

Lizzy’s eyes go as big as saucers and her mouth drops open as she takes it all in and Kurt has to admit he finds it hard to focus on Blaine when he’s so interested in watching their daughter react. He knows Blaine will understand. It’s not like Kurt won’t see the show a million more times.

Kurt may be familiar with the whole Broadway thing but watching his daughter experience it for the first time, makes it feel new to him too.


	32. Clerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Black Friday.

Blaine tries to keep up with Kurt as his boyfriend stalks across the parking lot, “This is bullshit!” Kurt explodes.

Blaine laughs, “It’s not really…”

Kurt cuts him off, “And it wasn’t even my fault!”

Blaine shrugs, “Well…”

Kurt stops and whirls around, causing Blaine to screech to a halt in order not to run into him. Kurt’s got his index finger out and he’s pointing it right at Blaine’s nose. Blaine feels like he’s going cross eyed to look at it, “Now is not one of those times to be honest, Blaine. Sometimes you just have to agree. This is one of those times. This shit isn’t going to fly when we’re married.”

“We’re getting married?” Blaine asks with a smile.

Kurt drops his finger, rolls his eyes with a huff and turns back around, “Of course we are, eventually, but that’s besides the point. You need to have my back.”

Blaine jogs to catch up to him, a stupid smile on his face, “I always have your back but…you did kind of throw a shoe at a salesclerk.”

“Because she told me she had my size and her dicking around looking made me miss another sale! And she didn’t even end up having my size!” Kurt defends himself, “Besides it didn’t even hit her. That so did not give them the right to kick us out of the mall on Black Friday. That’s like…that’s like…getting kicked out of church on Christmas!”

Blaine laughs again as they reach the car, “Shall we try another church then?” He asks as they get into the car.

Kurt pouts at the dashboard, “All the sales will be gone there too.”

“But it’s still a mall.” Blaine argues, “And I promise to buy you lunch, complete with cheesecake.”

Kurt continues to pout while side-eyeing his boyfriend before a small smile spreads on his face, “I guess that works.” He says with a shrug but Blaine can tell he’s pleased.

“I’m the best future husband ever.” He says quietly as he puts the car into gear and pulls out of the parking spot.


	33. Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty has the boys confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to reading4mindexercise for the word prompt!

Blaine hears it first, when he picks up Matty from kindergarten and he’s looking at a picture Matty drew. His brows furrow in confusion but Matty’s already on a different topic so Blaine doesn’t think to bring it up.

Kurt hears it not long after while he’s making dinner and Matty’s sitting at the island, kicking his feet and telling Kurt about his day. Kurt shrugs it off as something happening in kindergarten that he doesn’t need to really understand and let’s it go.

They’ve just finished putting Matty to bed when Blaine brings it up, “Have you ever heard Matty talk about his eye magic station?” He asks as the two make their way downstairs.

Kurt turns and smacks Blaine on the arm, “Oh my god I totally have! What IS that?” He asks.

Blaine shrugs, “Beats me. Maybe it’s something they do in his kindergarten class?”

“Yeah. Probably.” Kurt nods.

Except it’s not. Blaine asks Matty’s teacher the next day and she smiles with confused eyes and shakes her head, “No we don’t have an eye magic station.”

As they’re driving home Blaine looks in the rear view mirror, “Hey Matty? What’s an eye magic station?”

Matty shrugs and looks at his dad like he’s kind of crazy, “It’s like the thing where you make pictures.” He says and Blaine feels like that has made it clear as mud.

They ask Lizzy that night if she has any insight and she shrugs, “Matty says weird things. He’s weird.” She says. She’s going through a phase where she doesn’t so much like her little brother.

“Don’t call your brother weird.” Kurt reprimands. Lizzy shrugs again. She’s also going through a phase where she’s eight going on sixteen.

Later, when he and Kurt are in bed, Blaine is wide awake and staring at the ceiling. He’s running each time he’s heard Matty say ‘eye magic station’ over and over again in his mind and nothing is adding up. He sighs and glances over to Kurt who’s back is to him as he sleeps on his side.

He sighs again and goes back to staring at the ceiling. Maybe Matty IS just making words up. It wouldn’t be the first time. There was a memorable time after he first learned to really talk that he called his bed his ‘blip’ only because he could.

He’s just about to give up and go to sleep when he’s suddenly struck with inspiration. He shoots up into a sitting position and says, “Imagination!”

Kurt grumbles at the noise and half turns over, “Do whatever you want just don’t wake me.” He mumbles, waving a hand and then turning back over.

“No. Kurt, listen, ‘eye magic station’ is imagination.” Blaine says, shaking his husband.

Kurt groans and rolls over again, squinting at Blaine, “What?” He says with a sleep scratchy voice.

“‘Eye magic station’ is Matty saying ‘imagination’. Where did he get the idea for his picture? His eye magic station. Imagination. What did he do when they didn’t have a dolly at the house station? He used his eye magic station. His imagination!” Blaine feels like a weight has lifted off his shoulders and he sighs happily with a smile on his face.

Kurt squints at him for a moment or two more before patting his hand, “That’s great baby, good for you.” And promptly turns over and goes back to sleep.

Blaine shimmies his way lower into the bed and pulls the cover up to his chin, grinning madly at his success as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	34. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" - Snow Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word once again prompted by reading4mindexercise :D :D Thanks!

Kurt is pretty sure his last blink lasted a good minute at least. He is so relaxed everything feels like it’s moving in slow motion. This had been Blaine’s idea to begin with and Kurt will be the first to admit he had thought it was kind of stupid. He has too much to do and not enough time to do it in but…when your adorable fiancé asks you to sit in the window seat of your apartment and watch the thunderstorm? Well it’s hard to say ‘no’ to those eyes.

And now, with Blaine nestled between his legs with his back to Kurt’s chest, it seems like the best idea ever. Kurt would swear Blaine was asleep if it weren’t for the other man’s fingers slowly trailing up and down Kurt’s shin. Their breath is moving in tandem and each inhale and exhale causes them to relax further.

They haven’t spoken in probably a good half an hour, the sound of water pelting the window and thunder and lightning really the only noises in the apartment besides their breath.

Kurt can’t even remember what it was he was supposed to be doing and right now he doesn’t CARE. He could fall asleep right here and not even care about the crick he’d be getting in his back from the position.

Blaine has other ideas though as the younger man hums and then says, “Thanks for doing this with me.” His voice so soft Kurt can barely hear it over the storm.

Kurt kisses the top of Blaine’s head softly, “Thank you for suggesting it.”

Blaine shrugs, “I kinda just wanted to forget about the world for a little while. Figured you could use the same thing.”

“You know me better than I know myself.” Kurt murmurs because yeah, he had needed this.

“That’s why we’re getting married.” Blaine says.

Kurt smiles and looks back out the window, “Yeah…yeah it is.”


	35. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living room Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the word was prompted by reading4mindexercise. Thanks!

Kurt hasn't always loved what Blaine does for a living. Sure there are parts of it that are amazing, like Blaine living out his dream and free tickets to Broadway. But when Blaine’s in a show, they barely see each other.

With Kurt working 8-4 (on a good day) and Blaine leaving for the theatre usually around 5, they become like ships passing in the night. The only time they really see each other is Sunday and Monday nights. 

Their schedules do have one added bonus though; paying almost nothing for child care. Blaine has the kids during the day and Kurt takes the night shift. He loves that even though Blaine often misses out on dinner with the family and putting the kids to bed, right now he gets to be with Matty all day and Lizzy before and after school.

It’s Thursday and Kurt is mentally going over what he’s going to make for dinner as he lets himself into the house.

“Ladies and gentlemen, representing the United States of America on the balance beam…Lizzy Anderson-Hummel!” He hears Blaine yell from the living room.

He then hears Lizzy giggle followed by, “Daddy! You can’t be my coach AND the person who says who’s coming next.”

“Announcer.” He hears Blaine supply, “And who is this Daddy you speak of?” He says going back to his booming announcer voice, “My name is Curly Bowtie!”

Lizzy giggles again and Kurt smiles as he makes his way into the living room. Lizzy is standing on the edge of the hearth, pillows littering the floor underneath. Blaine is next to her, kneeling on the floor while Matty drools and claps sitting on the floor next to them.

“Living room Olympics?” Kurt asks and both Lizzy and Blaine turn with almost identical smiles on their faces.

“Papa!” Lizzy shouts, leaping off the hearth and running to hug Kurt.

Kurt hugs her back while giving Blaine a kiss, who has walked over with Matty in his arms. Kurt then gives the eight month old a kiss on the head.

“Papa I won in diving!” Lizzy announces.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “I’m scared to ask how you pulled off diving.”

“Probably best if you don’t.” Blaine nods and then laughs.

“Did Matty Anderson-Hummel compete in anything?” Kurt asks.

Blaine nods and hoists the baby further up in his arms, “Trampoline.” He says, pointing to the jolly jumper in the corner. Kurt throws his head back and laughs.

“Wanna see me do the balance beam?” Lizzy asks, grabbing Kurt’s hand. 

Both Kurt and Blaine hesitate, “Actually baby, we should probably get dinner going and Daddy has to get ready for work.” Kurt says, “But we can balance beam after!”

Lizzy looks up at Blaine with sad eyes, “But you won’t get to see it.”

Blaine smiles sadly and runs a hand over her head, “Papa can record it for me and tomorrow? After school? We can do this all over again!”

Lizzy sighs with downcast eyes, “Okay.”

Kurt knows it breaks Blaine’s heart to miss out on their evenings, and the older the kids get and the more they understand but not really understand why he can’t be there, the harder it’s getting.

Blaine hands Matty to Kurt and bends down to be eye level with their daughter, “You know I wish I could hang out with you guys and put you to bed but it’s my job. Just like Papa goes to his job during the day.”

“But I’m at school during the day so it doesn’t matter!” Lizzy explains like its obvious.

Blaine sighs, “I know it doesn’t. But this is just the way it is. We have lots of fun before and after school and on weekends though don’t we?”

Lizzy nods because she can’t deny that, “Can I have a hug goodbye?” Blaine asks, opening his arms with a hopeful look on his face.

Lizzy leans forward into his arm and he hugs her close. When they pull back, Lizzy has tears in her eyes and Kurt can see Blaine’s face crumble as he gets up.

Lizzy moves to start cleaning up the pillows and Blaine moves to gather his stuff. Kurt catches Blaine’s arm as he passes, “She’ll be okay.” He whispers.

Blaine nods as he looks back over at Lizzy, “Yeah I know.”

“You’re an amazing Daddy.” Kurt says.

Blaine leans in to kiss him one more time, “Thanks. I’ll see you tonight.” He says, before kissing Matty’s head and leaving the room.


	36. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine's wedding is a month away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word once again prompted by reading4mindexercise! Also this story links up with my Advent story for day 6: Fraction. You don't have to have read that one first but if you HAVE read it, this give you some back story. :) Lastly, I hope I don’t make Blaine’s parents come off as assholes in this. That wasn’t REALLY the intention. They just…have their own beliefs.

“I’m just saying, why can’t I just wear the tux I wore to marry Carole instead of getting a new one?” Kurt is 85% sure his dad is joking but as he, Blaine, Burt, Carole, Finn, Cooper, and Blaine’s parents sit around their dining room table - a month before Kurt and Blaine’s wedding - he can’t take the chance.

“Dad, please tell me you went to the shop I recommended and got a new tux for your only son’s wedding.” Kurt says.

“Hey!” Finn objects.

Burt chuckles and pats Finn’s hand before turning to Kurt, “Of course I got a tux. I’m picking it up next week.” Kurt breathes a little easier as he checks that item off the list. This meeting is to finalize any loose ends for the wedding. Kurt knows that some things will start to unravel and he’d rather not deal with both those things and the actual things that need to get done over the next month.

“All right, reception!” Kurt announces as he looks at the next item.

“Kurt, I had a question about that.” Evelyn, Blaine’s mother, says from across the table. Kurt looks up at her expectantly, “You haven’t mentioned yet who will be saying the blessing before the meal.”

There’s a silence as Evelyn looks expectantly at him and he looks side long at Blaine and then his father before saying, “No one.”

Evelyn scrunches her eyebrows and looks almost identical to Blaine when he’s confused, “I don’t think I understand. You’re not having a blessing before the meal? Blaine?” She turns to look at her son who opens his mouth like a fish a couple of times before shrugging and looking at Kurt.

“Now, Evelyn, I’m sure what Kurt meant to say was that they hadn’t decided yet.” Marcus, Blaine’s father, says next to her.

Kurt shakes his head, “No. I meant to say ‘no one’. We aren’t having a blessing before the meal.” He clarifies.

“And why not?” Evelyn asks, clearly affronted by the very idea.

“Because Blaine and I aren’t religious.” Kurt explains like it’s obvious.

Evelyn shakes her head and looks severely put out, “Of course you are. Blaine’s Catholic.” 

Everyone turns to Blaine who looks like a deer caught in the head lights, “I did grow up Catholic but I…don’t really consider myself Catholic anymore.”

“And I’m an atheist.” Kurt informs her, grabbing Blaine’s hand.

Evelyn’s eyes narrow at Kurt, “So this was your idea?” She asks. Kurt and Evelyn Anderson have always gotten along. There was an adjustment period at the beginning where Blaine being gay went from a theoretical idea they were okay with to an actual physical thing in the form of a boyfriend, but after that Kurt has always gotten along great with the Anderson’s…apparently until now.

“Hey now.” Burt says with warning in his voice, “This is a decision Blaine and Kurt have come to together and I think we need to respect that.”

Evelyn rolls her eyes, “Of course you would think that. You’re the one who raised your son not to believe in anything. He’s basically a heathen.”

“Oh no you did not!” Carole exclaims, standing up and pointing in Evelyn’s face.

Evelyn jumps slightly in her seat and her angry expression turns to one of surprise, “Don’t point your finger at my wife!” Marcus Anderson says standing up in defence of his wife.

“Yeah, you tell her Dad!” Cooper shouts, standing up and pointing his own finger at Carole.

“And don’t YOU try to intimidate mine!” Burt bellows, standing up as well.

“Okay wait!” Kurt says, standing up himself and putting his hands out in a calming gesture, “This isn’t helping anyone! Blaine and I are stressed enough as it is without our families fighting as well. Can we please…table this discussion for another day?”

The three parents and Cooper don’t seem to want to be the first one to sit down but Kurt can tell his words have had an impact. Burt sits first and nods his head approvingly at his son. Marcus Anderson sits down next and grabs his wife’s hand. Cooper sits down but not before pointing once more at both Carole and Burt. Carole sits down last but Kurt can tell she is still tense, and she can’t seem to keep her eyes off Blaine’s parents.

“Thank you.” Kurt says, sitting down himself. He takes a second to smooth out his shirt and pants, he can still feel the tension in the room. After his third pass down his thighs, Blaine’s hand enters his line of vision and grabs hold of one of his own. He looks up to see a small smile on Blaine’s face and his face makes Kurt relax, smile back, and go on with the meeting.


	37. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puzzle fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last word prompted by reading4mindexercise! Thanks so much for prompting me words! They were fun! Also, this is one of the few times I've written a fic for this verse in the past. I usually write them in the present. But because this was a memory of sorts, the past tense it was! It'll go back to present tense tomorrow.

Kurt often likes to remind Blaine that a puzzle almost ended their marriage.

For the first Christmas after they were married, Kurt got Blaine a puzzle in his stocking. It wasn’t an overly inspired gift, just a cute puzzle of puppies Kurt thought Blaine would like, but it had more power than he could ever imagine.

It took Blaine a week to get close to finishing and as he placed the last piece into place, his eyebrows furrowed, “Kurt?” He called to his husband who had just finished taking a shower, “Have you been doing my puzzle?”

Kurt walked of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and shook his head, “Ummmm no? Was I supposed to?” He asked.

Blaine pouted thoughtfully at his puzzle, “I’m missing three pieces.” He said, gesturing to the three empty spaces.

Kurt scanned the area around the puzzle and then shrugged, “Maybe the company forgot to put those pieces in. If you really care, call them.”

Blaine sighed, he really didn’t want to go to that trouble, but he also didn’t think that was the case, “Are you sure you didn’t rub up against the table or…”

“…or secretly leave the bedroom in the middle of the night while you were asleep and stole away with three pieces of your puzzle and put them down the garbage disposal?” Kurt finished with a roll of his eyes.

Blaine huffed, “This isn’t funny!”

Kurt sighed, “Blaine it’s really no big deal. Just let it go.”

Except Blaine didn’t let it go. He would passive-aggressively bring it up over the next few days, comment on it while they watched T.V., and even went as far as to search through Kurt’s bag to see if they had fallen in.

That had been the last straw for Kurt. What had started as silly had turned annoying fast and the two began a fight that lasted almost a week.

The shouting started on Day 1.

They stopped talking to each other on Day 3.

Blaine started sleeping on the couch on Day 4.

On Day 5, Sam tried to get Blaine to work it out. Blaine refused.

On Day 6, while Kurt was at work, Blaine was moping around the apartment and put on his Dalton hoodie for comfort. As he settled on the couch with a carton of ice cream, he shoved his hands into the kangaroo pouch of his hoodie where he thought he’d left his phone.

Instead of finding his phone, his fingers bumped against small hard objects. Confused, he pulled the objects out of the pocket and found himself staring at the missing pieces of his puzzle. 

When Kurt came home from work that night it was to find a bouquet of yellow and red roses on the coffee table, the three missing pieces of the puzzle in front of the vase and a very apologetic Blaine next to them.

Kurt had laughed in relief and hugged Blaine to him, “You are an idiot.” He said with affection.

“I’m so sorry.” Blaine apologized.

Kurt kissed Blaine’s temple, “You do realize I’m never going to let you live this down right?” 

Blaine had groaned and dropped his forehead onto Kurt’s shoulder because he knew his husband was telling the truth. And he has kept that promise over the years.


	38. Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy draws a picture at school.

Kurt can’t stop laughing. He’s holding his sides to stop the stitch that is forming and he keeps having to wipe his eyes from tears. 

“Papa, are you laughing at my picture?” Lizzy's sad voice is what causes him to be able to calm down slightly.

“No no no baby I promise I’m not laughing at your picture.” Kurt says, running a hand over Lizzy’s curl while still trying to suppress his laughter.

“No he’s laughing at Daddy.” Blaine supplies and Kurt can tell he’s vaguely upset.

“It’s not nice to laugh at people.” Lizzy admonishes and Kurt’s stomach hurts from trying to suppress more laughter.

“You’re absolutely right.” Blaine says, taking Lizzy’s shoulder, “Let’s go start dinner, Grandpa will be here soon.” He leads the three-year-old down the hall but not without glaring at Kurt one last time.

When the pair round the corner, Kurt doubles over in silent laughter.

— — —

“So how was school today, Lizzy Bear?” Burt asks as they settle into their chairs at the dinner table. 

“Good!” Lizzy exclaims, “I drew a picture.”

Kurt lets out a choked off laugh at that and Burt looks over at his son with a quirked eyebrow. Kurt tries to hide his laugh in a cough but not before he notices Blaine is once again glaring at him.

“Can I…see it?” Burt asks, still looking at Kurt.

Lizzy hops down from the table and goes to get her picture from the front table, when she returns she hands the picture to her grandfather and he pulls her onto his lap.

“Well isn’t this beautiful!” Burt booms as Lizzy preens, “What is it a picture of?” He asks.

Lizzy points with her finger, “That’s me, that’s Papa, and that’s Daddy.” She rattles off, pointing to each individual.

Burt smiles and then tilts his head to the side, “What’s that on Daddy’s legs?” He asks.

“It’s Daddy’s bottom.” Lizzy explain like it’s obvious. Like she had done early when Kurt had asked the same question. And Kurt, who had been doing his best to keep his laughter in, suddenly bursts out in hysterics.

Burt raises his eyebrows and nods, looking for all the world like he’s seconds away from laughing as well, “Well that’s great.” He says.

“Oh for the…” Blaine grumbles, throwing his napkin on the table, getting up and stalking into the kitchen.

Kurt and Burt exchange a look and Kurt nods before getting up and following his husband. When he gets to the kitchen, Blaine is vigorously cleaning a pot from dinner. Kurt saddles up behind him before sliding his hands into Blaine’s back pockets, “You know I love this bubble butt.” He whispers into Blaine’s ear.

Blaine stops scrubbing and huffs a laugh, “Don’t you mean ‘bottom’?” He asks, parroting Lizzy’s word, and Kurt can tell he’s not really mad.

“No. I mean butt. Ass even. I love this ass so much.” He gives the globes a squeeze that causes Blaine to lift up on his toes slightly.

“You don’t think it…sticks out too much?” Blaine asks, peering behind himself.

Kurt pulls his husband around by the hand so they’re face to face before proceeding to slide his hands back into Blaine’s back pockets. As he talks, Kurt punctuates each word with a squeeze, “I. Love. This. Ass. So. Much.” He repeats and his squeezes turn into more of a massage.

Blaine sighs and leans in further to Kurt, “Our daughter drew my ass as two huge circles.”

Kurt laughs into Blaine’s neck, “She also made my hair blue. She’s three. As much as we lover her? Van Gogh she is not.”

Blaine chuckles, “We should get back to dinner but…”

He pauses and Kurt leans back to quirk a questioning eyebrow. Blaine shrugs, “Maybe you could…enjoy my bubble butt later tonight?”

Kurt throws his head back and laughs for what feels like the millionth time tonight, “Oh sweetheart, you don’t even have to ask.”


	39. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glee club reunion Halloween party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third silly/funny story in a row but I got the word for tomorrow already and tomorrow's won't be silly/funny so there will be variety lol

A glee club reunion Halloween party! Just what everyone needs. Kurt and Blaine are hosting at their new house after being volun-told by Rachel (“You are the only glee clubs members with a space big enough in New York!”). But as Rachel, Jesse (“He counts as more than my husband! He was in New Directions!” “Didn’t that end with an egg to your head?” “Finn!”), Finn, Artie, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Mike, Kitty, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Mercedes, and Quinn chat in the living room they notice the conspicuous disappearance of their hosts; Nightbird (“It’s a classic, guys!”) and the hippie.

“I think Kurt went to get a drink.” Artie supplies, adjusting his Michael Jackson sequinned glove.

“That was like 20 minutes ago.” Ryder, dressed as Spongebob Squarepants, argues.

“Blaine went to fill the chip bowl and hasn’t come back with my chips.” Brittany murmurs sadly, patting the large fake tummy of her Lord Tubbington costume.

Santana, dressed in her skimpiest dress (“What are you supposed to be?” “I’m me, looking really hot.”), rubs along Brittany’s shoulders comfortingly, “Guys we totally know where they are and what they’re doing. And as hard as it is for ME to say this, let’s just leave them be.”

“As nice as that is of you Santana,” Rachel starts.

“Growth.” Santana interrupts, gesturing to herself.

Rachel, dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, rolls her eyes, “As nice as that is of you, I doubt very much that is what they are doing. Jesse, go find them to make sure they’re okay.”

Jesse, who had refused to be the Big Bad Wolf and is instead the Hunter (“Sexy hunter!”) from Little Red Riding Hood, gets up with a sigh and leaves the room in search of their friends.

“We should have a costume contest!” Rachel exclaims after he’s left.

“No!” The room choruses in unison, causing Rachel to pout on the couch.

A few minutes later, Jesse arrives back in the room, shaking his head and smirking, “So?” Rachel asks.

Jesse shrugs as he sits down next to his wife, “Let’s just say Kurt’s currently showing Blaine his peace sign.”

It takes the room a minute but when they get it, their reactions vary from disgust (Finn, Rachel, Tina, and Marley) to impressed (Santana, Sam, Kitty, Jesse and Artie) to indifferent (Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Jake, Ryder) to confusion (Brittany - who furrows her eyebrows, holds up a peace sign with her own fingers and rotates her hand in contemplation until Santana covers her hand with her own and shakes her head slightly, “No one needs to picture it anymore than we already are, sweetie.”)


	40. Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini-medical emergency (that doesn't feel quite so mini to Kurt).

Being a klutz and married to a Broadway actor means that Kurt isn’t a stranger to the emergency room. Broken/fractured/sprained bones and even the odd cut are probably more standard than they should be but it’s their life.

But no matter how familiar Kurt is with the ER, getting a call that your husband fainted at rehearsal and hit his head is a first and he’s discovered, as he hastily left work and grabbed a cab to the hospital, it’s not a call he ever wants to receive again.

They hadn’t told him much beyond the fainting and head hitting but Kurt’s mind is supplying him with lovely images of brain damage and amnesia and a whole host of other terrifying things. 

He gets to the hospital and asks for Blaine’s room number. He takes the required elevators and corridors until he is in front of room 513. He conjures a mental image of what could possible be on the other side to help him prepare. He pictures Blaine looking so tiny in the bed, a wrap around his head and his eyes closed in sleep (or rather we he HOPES is just sleep). He pictures wires connected to a myriad of devices and a tray of food on the wheel-y table untouched by his sleeping, hurting husband.

When he actually opens the door he sees most of that and yet none of it at the same time. Blaine does indeed look small in the hospital bed, he has a white wrap around his head, and he’s connected to only one machine, an I.V. He’s not sleeping though, and the untouched food Kurt had pictured is actually being enjoyed by his husband, who looks up when the door is opened.

Blaine gives a small smile with a spoonful of red jello halfway to his lips, “Hey.” He whispers and Kurt can feel most of the tension he’s gathered in the half an hour since he got the call leave his body in a giant sigh.

He makes his way to the bed and sits on its edge as Blaine finishes his bite and puts the jello down. Kurt grabs Blaine’s hands in a grip that’s a little too tight, “What happened?” He asks and watches Blaine wince.

“Could you whisper?” He asks and Kurt immediately nods and brings Blaine’s hand to his lips for an apologetic kiss. Blaine looks down and away, “It’s stupid really.” He starts with a shrug, “They say it’s because of low blood sugar that I fainted and I fell right into the set table. Dented my forehead pretty good.”

Kurt frowns, “Low blood sugar? Have you not been taking care of yourself?” Kurt knows that this new role is very important to Blaine and could mean a lot for his career. He knows how much Blaine has been pushing himself, he’d just assumed he was also taking care of himself, assumed he was at least eating.

Blaine shrugs again, embarrassed, “I haven’t NOT been taking care of myself. I just…forgot to eat breakfast today.”

“Blaine, you have no idea how terrified I was when I got this call.” Kurt says in a whisper rough with emotion.

Blaine eyes are shining with tears when he looks at Kurt, “I know, I’m so sorry. I’ll take care of myself better.” He promises.

“You better.” Kurt says with a stern face that melts into one of affection as he leans in and kisses Blaine’s temple softly, “I intend to spend the rest of my life with you, mister, and I plan for that to be a very, very long time.”

“I’m with you there.” Blaine whispers, squeezing Kurt’s fingers and smiling softly.


	41. Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's been dreaming of cheesecake all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This word has SO MANY applications that it took the help of a couple of friends to narrow down my focus so thanks to them!

Blaine shivers as he walks into the house from outside, closing the door behind him to keep the cold and snow where it belongs, “Hey, I’m home!” He shouts through the house as he toes off his boots and takes his scarf, hat, and jacket off to hang them up on the hooks by the front door.

He can hear the TV in the living room and he’s pretty sure he hears a faint ‘Hey’ from that direction. Instead of going straight to the living room to greet his husband properly, Blaine makes his way to the kitchen instead. He’s been dreaming of eating a piece of the cheesecake they had for desert last night all day and his mouth is watering just thinking about it.

As he opens the fridge his brow furrows when he can’t find said cheesecake. There had been at least half of the cheesecake left when he left for rehearsal today but now the fridge is devoid of cheesecake. Did Kurt have people over? 

He makes his way to the living room to investigate but instead of finding a get together he finds his husband, lying prone on the couch facing the TV, sweat pants and sweater firmly in place, and his hands on his stomach as he stares dejectedly at the television.

“Kurt, what happened to the cheesecake?” He asks.

Kurt looks up at him with a pout, “Orange is the New Black happened to the cheesecake.” He says, miserably.

Blaine chuckles, “What?” He asks.

Kurt sighs, “I got home and decided to have a piece while I watched some Orange is the New Black. That piece? Somehow turned into half a cheesecake. And now I have tummy ache and Orange is the New Black is over and I’m sad.”

Blaine chuckles again at his pitiful husband, “Oh baby.” He croons, climbing carefully over Kurt on the couch and settling spooned up behind him. He lays a hand over Kurt’s stomach and rubs lightly.

“Don’t laugh at me. You promised to love me in sickness and in health.” Kurt reminds him.

Blaine nods, “I did. Sickness, health, and eating half a cheesecake in one sitting. I believe those were the exact words of my vows.”

Kurt half-heartedly swats behind him and Blaine laughs as he dodges the hit, “I’m still the better half of this marriage.” Kurt mumbles pitifully.

Blaine clucks his tongue, “No one is doubting that, cheesecake belly and all.” The smack he receives, after failing to dodge, for his comment is well worth it.


	42. Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's ranting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine was me yesterday. Just saying.

“Snow is the fucking worst!” Blaine explodes as he stomps in from outside, shaking his head to remove the snow that had gathered from his walk up the driveway.

“Language!” Kurt reprimands, coming down the hall with Lizzy tucked in his arms.

Blaine stops removing clothing and stares at his husband incredulously, “She’s two months, Kurt. If she’s able to understand and/or use that word, hell ANY words, we should be putting her in Mensa.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes, “What has the snow done to offend you now?” He asks, bending down to pick up one of the bags of groceries Blaine brought in with him.

Blaine picks up the other bags and follows Kurt down the hallway, ranting all the way, “What HASN’T it done? Snow is useless. Actually useless. It literally has no use other than to piss people off and make things unsafe.”

Kurt hums as he starts to put the groceries away one handed, “And I totally forgot the chicken and I realized it on the way home but NOTHING is going to make me go back out there after shovelling the driveway, cleaning off my car, and then driving to the grocery store. We can go without chicken.”

“We can.” Kurt says.

“What made us move to New York? What made us buy property in New York?!” Blaine’s really on a roll now, “Why didn’t we move to LA? LA would have been amazing. Warm, sunny, snow-less LA.”

“Let’s quit our jobs and move there then.” Kurt knows Blaine isn’t really listening to him. “Ooooh cheesecake!”

“Did I mention how unsafe snow is?” Blaine continues, “And it’s not just the snow. It’s the freezing rain. Because the snow isn’t bad enough we have to add slippery as fuck rain to the mix. People drive like idiots when it snows. I saw 4 people in the ditch on my way to and from the grocery store. FOUR! And it’s really not all their fault. It’s the snow and ice’s fault!”

“Snow and ice bad, got it.” Kurt says, depositing Lizzy into her chair.

Blaine has moved to look out their kitchen window to their backyard where the snow continues to fall, “Where is the grass? I miss the grass, Kurt. I miss the green. I miss mowing the lawn.”

“You do not.” Kurt laughs.

“I want the grass back.” Blaine mumbles sadly before exploding again, “God, I HATE snow!”

Kurt figures the rant has gone on long enough, “Okay okay okay.” He says soothingly, pulling Blaine away from the window and into a hug. Blaine is stiff but drops his head onto Kurt’s chest, “Can I make you some tea?” He asks in a soothing tone after a quiet moment.

“Yes.” Blaine mumbles petulantly.

“Thank you for doing the driveway and getting groceries.” Kurt says in the same soothing tone.

“You’re welcome.” Blaine says, also in the same petulant tone.

“Do you want to go hit something really, really hard?” Kurt asks.

Blaine chuckles into Kurt’s chest, “Yes.” He says.

Kurt smiles and pushes Blaine away from him gently, “Go punch the punching bag for a few minutes while I put Lizzy up for her nap and get you your tea.”

Blaine sighs and nods, kissing Kurt briefly in thanks before leaving the room to get ready.


	43. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's recovering and gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Chapter 40 - Faint

Burt lets himself into his son’s apartment as quietly as possible. Kurt had asked him to stop by while he was at work to make sure Blaine was doing okay and Burt didn’t want to wake his son-in-law if he was asleep.

As it turns out, he didn’t have to be so quiet because he finds Blaine on the couch fiddling with his phone. He looks so young, sitting cross legged in sweatpants and a faded Dalton t-shirt. The white bandage on his head somehow adding to the youthful appearance.

“Are you supposed to be on your phone?” Blaine jumps slightly at the voice and Burt feels slightly bad when he sees the younger man wince and move a hand up to his head, “Sorry.” He says, moving into the living room.

“It’s okay. It’s just…sharp movements are hard.” Blaine says with a shrug, “Did I forget you were supposed to come over today?” He asks.

Burt shakes his head, “No. Kurt asked me to come by to make sure you were okay.” Burt says gesturing to his own head in explanation, “Thought you might be sleeping so I let myself in.”

Blaine nods before gesturing for Burt to sit down, “Kurt thinks I’m an invalid.” He says with a sigh.

Burt shrugs, “You bonked your head pretty hard, concussions are tricky. He’s just worried.”

Blaine nods again, “Well thanks for coming by but I’m doing okay.”

Burt nods himself, “Sure. But I repeat my question, are you supposed to be on your phone?” He asks, gesturing to the device which is now sitting untouched in Blaine’s lap.

Blaine sighs, “It’s boring not being able to be on my phone, or watch TV, or even read a book!” He exclaims.

“I get that.” Burt says, “But you’re still healing Blaine. You don’t want to do something to mess that up. If you do, your recovery could end up lasting a lot longer.”

Blaine sighs once again, “I know. I get that.” He says, dejectedly.

Burt smiles, “Why don’t we order a pizza and spend the afternoon together?” He asks.

Blaine smiles at the prospect of company and eagerly agrees.

— — —

“So I heard you and Dad had a good afternoon.” Kurt says later that night as the two lie in bed; Blaine on his back and Kurt propped up on his elbow, running a slow finger along Blaine’s head and neck.

Blaine nods slightly, “We did.” He says softly, “It was nice to have company.”

Kurt smiles, “Why don’t you call Sam tomorrow and see if he’s free?” He suggests.

Blaine smiles too, “I think I might.”

They’re quiet for a moment or two, Blaine closing his eyes into the gentle touches on his head, “Dad also told me he found you on your phone when he got here.”

Blaine sighs with his eyes still closed, “He tattled on me?” He asks.

Kurt clucks his tongue, “He worries about you just as much as if you were his own son. But he’s not wrong. You’re still healing, baby. It’s only been a week. You don’t want your recovery to stretch out any longer.”

Blaine opens his eyes and squints at his husband, “You become more and more like your dad every passing day.”

Kurt shrugs, “I don’t consider that a bad thing. I should be so lucky as to turn out like my dad.”

Blaine sighs and closes his eyes again, “Yeah you’re right. It just sucks when you both gang up on me. I won’t be on my phone again until the doctor says I can, all right?”

Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine temple softly in response.


	44. Olympics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another word prompted by reading4mindexercise. I already did the Living Room Olympics fic on Day 35 so I thought I'd do something I little different :) Hope you like it! Also, this fic is not about the current Olympics.

Kurt’s in his office trying to finish some work so he can enjoy his weekend when he hears, “GO! GO! GO! FASTER!” Screamed from the first floor.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head as more cheers join in and soon there is a cacophony of screams from below. He can’t really even make out what is being said but the general tone is clear.

He pushes away from his desk and makes his way downstairs to see what is causing the noise. He enters the living room to find his husband, his son, and his daughter standing on the living room couches. They’re jumping up and down as they scream at the television.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine turns and smiles, “Our skier is in second place!” He shouts happily, pumping his fist.

Kurt nods, “Okay…” He says slowly, “That’s awesome but our athletes have been in second before, hell they’ve won before…a lot, and I don’t remember you all screaming at the TV and potentially ruining our couches.” He points out.

“No, not the Americans!” Lizzy says with a roll of her eyes.

“The Filipinoooooo!” Matty yells, drawing out the ‘o’ as he strikes a pose that makes Blaine, Lizzy, and Kurt laugh.

Kurt nods again, “Well than that is definitely something to cheer about.” He says making his way around the couch and getting up on it to stand beside his husband.

Blaine smiles with a small shrug, “Well his run’s over now.”

“Can’t we rewind it so I can see it?” Kurt asks, grabbing the remote.

Blaine beams at his husband as Matty whoops and yells, “Yeah! Let’s watch it again!”

The Philippines literally have two athletes in the Winter Olympics. They tend to always only have, at most, two athletes in the Winter Olympics. Kurt’s pretty sure they’ve never won a medal at the Winter Olympics (and there’s a good chance this person currently in second won’t remain on the podium when all is said and done), but one of the most adorable things about Blaine is how proud he is of his heritage (and subsequently how proud Lizzy and Matty are of their heritage - regardless of the fact that Matty doesn’t share that heritage through DNA) and if there is something to celebrate? Then, damnit, they’re going to celebrate.

“Can this alabaster mutt of an American be Filipino for a bit?” He asks.

Blaine smiles again and wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist, “I think we’ll let you into the club.” He winks.


	45. Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first for Lizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the longest fic yet. It kind of got away from me lol. Hope you enjoy it!

Kurt and Matty are in the middle of a fierce game of Bananagrams when the slamming of the front door pulls their attention, “I told you I don’t want to talk about it, Daddy!”

Kurt and Matty look at each for a second before abandoning their game and heading to the front hall. They find Blaine standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring up them with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“What happened?” Matty asks.

Blaine turns to them and shakes his head in confusion, “I don’t…I can’t…I mean…” He gestures up the stairs, helplessly, and shakes his head again, “I have no idea.” He finally settles on.

“Did something happen in the car or at Kassie’s?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs, “It must have been at Kassie’s. She was snippy from the second she got in the car.”

Matty’s now bored with the conversation as would any nine-year-old boy but he adds, off-handedly, as he jumps up on the side of the stairs and then off to head back down the hall, “It’s probably about Zach.”

Blaine and Kurt’s head snap to look at each other and then at Matty, who’s already half way down the hall, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who’s Zach?” Kurt asks, catching up to Matty and turning him by his shoulder.

Matty sighs and shrugs, “A boy in her class who she thinks is…cute.” He says the last word with a stink face.

Kurt looks at Blaine, “Did you know she had a crush?” He asks.

“Does this look like the face of someone who knew that?” Blaine asks, gesturing to his own shocked face.

“Can I go now?” Matty asks, looking up at Kurt who still has his shoulder.

Kurt nods absently, and pats Matty’s shoulder as the boy makes his exit. Kurt and Blaine stare at each other, now both feeling helpless.

“Do we…go talk to her?” Blaine asks.

“Let’s call Rachel.” Kurt decides and Blaine sighs and nods in agreement. They need a female perspective.

———

“Do NOT bring it up.” Rachel says over the phone as Kurt and Blaine lean over the kitchen island and listen.

“Really? But she’s really upset.” Blaine says.

“Of course she is. I don’t know exactly what happened but if it’s anything like my first crush, I had a lot of moments like this and talking to my dads would have been the worst thing ever.” Rachel explains.

“So…what?” Kurt asks.

“Wait for her to come to you.” Rachel says, “You guys have a great relationship. She’ll come to you if she needs you.”

———

It’s hard to be patient. Every time their thirteen-year-old exits her room for the rest of the night, Kurt and Blaine hover uncertainly. But they take Rachel’s advice seriously and don’t bring it up, going as far as to give Matty the ‘look’ for asking over dinner what was ‘up his sister’s butt’.

It’s 9:30 p.m., Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the couch watching television when Lizzy comes into the living room, dressed for bed, to say good night.

Kurt pauses the television and the pair smile up at their daughter from their cuddled position, “Good night, baby girl.” Blaine says softly.

Lizzy hesitates in the doorway, “Can I…talk to you guys?” She asks, shifting awkwardly.

Blaine and Kurt try not to act relieved at the question but Blaine sits up from Kurt’s chest and they both nod, “Of course.” Kurt says, gesturing for Lizzy to sit down.

She sits on the ottoman in front of her fathers and sighs, “I’m sorry for being weird on the way home from Kassie’s.” She says, directing her comment at Blaine.

Blaine smiles, “Thank you for apologizing, but I’m more worried that something happened.”

Lizzy hangs her head, “Kassie told me that the boy I like at school won’t like me unless I wear makeup.”

Kurt and Blaine take a collective deep breath at the admission. So it’s true. Their little girl has her first really crush.

“That’s ridiculous.” Kurt says right off the bat.

Lizzy shrugs, “All the girls who wear makeup at school have boyfriends.” She reasons.

“I honestly don’t think it’s their makeup that makes them have boyfriends.” Kurt argues back. What he really wants to say is ‘They’re probably whores.’ but he feels like that would be bad on several levels.

“What makes you like this boy?” Blaine asks softly.

They can tell this conversation is making Lizzy uncomfortable but they are happy she’s talking, “He’s nice. He always helps people and he’s never mean to the kids who get bullied. And he’s,” She looks up and then looks back down, “…cute.” She finishes.

Kurt and Blaine smile, “Well if he’s really as awesome as all that? Then he’ll like YOU regardless of whether or not you wear makeup.” Blaine says.

“And if he doesn’t? He’s really not worth it.” Kurt adds.

“But he’s perfect!” Lizzy argues.

Kurt and Blaine laugh softly, “Lizzy, have you ever heard of opposites attract?” Kurt says. Lizzy nods, “Well I don’t believe that. I’ve always believed that like attracts like.”

Lizzy furrows her eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, when it comes down to it it really doesn’t matter if you and the person you like have the same feelings about sports, or art, or pizza toppings. If two people have similar values and beliefs? If they are both genuinely nice, caring, helpful people? That’s what is more important. The other stuff doesn’t really matter.”

Lizzy shakes her head, “I still don’t get it.” She confesses.

“I think what your Papa is trying to say is that if this boy is as amazing as you say he is? Then he’ll notice how amazing you are, just the way you are.” Blaine adds.

Lizzy’s quiet for a moment as she takes in that information, Kurt and Blaine holding their collective breath in anticipation. Finally Lizzy smiles down at her lap, “You really think he’ll like me?” She asks shyly, looking up at them through her eyelashes.

“How could he not?” Kurt says and as much as it hurts Blaine and Kurt to talk about this, the smile on Lizzy’s face at her father’s words is worth the stress it causes them.

“Thanks Daddy! Thanks Papa!” She exclaims, hugging them both to her.

“Anytime.” Blaine smiles.

“Good night!” She squeals, happily heading off to bed.

Blaine groans when she’s out of sight and leans his head on Kurt’s shoulder, “I’m not ready for this.” He confesses.

Kurt brings a hand up to Blaine’s head and sighs, “We can do this.” He says with more conviction then he feels.

Blaine shifts to look up at him, “Like attracts like?” He asks.

Kurt shrugs, “You and I may be totally different in a lot of ways but we are both equally awesome I’d say.”

Blaine laughs with a nod, “I can get behind that.” He says as they snuggle up to finish watching their show.


	46. Overwhelm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt's second heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something new with adding the text messages. Hope they come across the way I wanted them too (the first few messages in the first screenshot are from a previous conversation the boys had that just made me laugh).

The morning of Burt’s second heart attack, Kurt is actually having a really good day. There were no delays on the subway (which is a miracle in and of itself), he’s ahead in his paperwork, his favourite photographer is in the building for meetings and they’re planning to have lunch together, and he feels like he’s having a really good hair day.

He’s in a meeting with all the department heads to discuss next moves, listening to his boss discuss projections, when his phone starts to buzz on the table. He very quickly hits ignore on the call without looking at the caller ID and smiles and nods apologetically to Karyn next to him who’s attention his phone has pulled.

Not thirty seconds later his phone starts to buzz again. He furrows his eyebrow and looks at the screen to see who might be calling. It’s Finn. Kurt rolls his eyes, hits ignore, and goes back to listening.

Another minute passes before his phone admits multiple short buzzes indicating text messages. This time, his phone has caught the attention of his boss and he smiles in embarrassment as he very quickly looks at the screen;

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137939029@N02/38463262250/in/dateposted-public/)

Kurt rolls his eyes again and puts his phone down. He can guess what Finn is serious about and it’s probably something to do with chicken strips and an oven. He puts his phone down, glad that everyone in the meeting (especially his boss) has moved on from the interruptions.

His phone buzzes again and now Kurt’s mad. His boss doesn’t seem too happy either but Kurt picks up his phone to fire back a nasty text when;

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/137939029@N02/39375814565/in/dateposted-public/)

He feels all the air in his lungs leave his body in a single exhale and the sounds of the meeting turn into a roar of white noise in his ears. He knows his boss is talking to him, looking upset, but he can’t formulate a response. 

He’s frozen in his chair, staring at his phone. He can’t seem to pull enough air into his lungs. Finn calls again, but he can’t even make his hand move to answer it.

He becomes aware of people in the room calling his name. He hears concern in their voices but beyond his name he can’t make out what they’re saying. Someone lays a hand on his arm and he looks away from his phone to look down at it, but he can’t really feel it.

He feels too much, and not enough at the same time but everything he’s feeling and not feeling is threatening to overwhelm him and he knows that if he doesn’t leave the boardroom right now, he will not survive.

He gets out of his chair and stumbles out of the room, continuing to hear his name being called but ignoring it. He somehow makes his way to his office and as he closes the door behind himself he realizes he’s shaking.

He leans against the door and slides down to sit against it, burying his head in his hands and trying to remember what it feels like to breath.

His phone suddenly starts to vibrate and he’s not sure if he’s been sitting there for a minute or an hour. He looks at the caller ID before answering and it’s like a whoosh of air as everything in him focussing on the person on the other end of the line, “Blaine.” He says around a sob as he brings his hand to his mouth.

“It was minor.” Is the first thing Blaine says and Kurt wonders idly if Blaine is outside. His husband is slightly out of breath and Kurt thinks he can hear traffic, “The doctor’s are confident he’ll be fine. Finn called me when he couldn’t get a hold of you.” He explains.

Kurt doesn’t realize he’s nodding until his chin bumps his hand, “Kurt?” Blaine asks, “Baby, are you there?”

Kurt nods again but this time he realizes that Blaine can’t see him, “Yeah I’m here.” He says with a sharp inhale of breath.

“Where are you?” Is Blaine’s next question.

“In my office.” Kurt says softly.

“Okay. I’m almost there.” At this point Kurt can’t remember why Blaine would be so close to his work already but at this point he doesn’t care, “Kurt, did you hear what I said about your dad?”

“Yeah.” Kurt says on an exhale.

“Repeat it to me. What did I say?” Blaine asks.

“It was minor. He’ll be fine.” Kurt says dutifully.

“That’s right.” Blaine says, “Say it again.”

“It was minor. He’ll be fine.” He repeats.

“Good. I’m coming up the elevator now. Repeat it one more time.” Blaine says and Kurt can hear the change in ambient noise from Blaine’s end.

Kurt lets out a shaky exhale, but with Blaine on the phone and almost here he feels like can really breath for the first time since he got that text message. He’s not even sure how long it’s been since then but he allows his everything to be supported by the amazing man on the other end of the phone and repeats the words he’ll hold as a mantra until he can see his dad with his own eyes.


	47. Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are hurting.

A little over two years after Kurt and Blaine move to New York finds them back in Ohio for Thanksgiving. They’re staying at Burt and Carole’s and actually won’t see Blaine’s parents at all as they’ve already made the move to New York and will be spending the holiday with friends.

The second night they’re in Ohio, Kurt and Blaine meet up with Wes and David for drinks. ‘Drinks’ turns into getting blitzed (neither Kurt or Blaine really know how it happens), staying out until the bars close and spilling home around 3 a.m.

The next morning the pair are sitting at the kitchen table, trying to pretend they aren’t DYING. Neither have thrown up, thankfully, but Blaine is pretty sure it’s coming. Kurt has had his forehead on the table since they sat down and Blaine is staring off into the middle distance trying to think about anything other than how much he’s hurting.

Burt comes into the kitchen and Blaine knows he should probably perk up but all he can muster is a slow swing of his gaze in Burt’s direction.

He can see Burt smirk as he takes in the pair before the older man moves to remove two glasses from the cabinet, followed by a myriad of odd ingredients from the fridge. The only noise in the room is the sounds of Burt mixing at the counter and Blaine watches him with his eyes but he’s not really following what’s happening.

A minute or so later, Burt places a glass of brown liquid in front of both boys, “Drink.” He says.

Kurt groans, he has yet to move from where his forehead is against the table, “Too loud.” He croaks.

“What is it?” Blaine asks, staring now at the drink with the same blank expression he’s observed everything this morning.

“Hummel Hangover Remedy.” Burt supplies, sitting on another kitchen chair.

Kurt seems to perk up at this and actually picks his head up, “We aren’t hungover.” He says, squinting at his father.

“Yeah.” Burt says with a humourlessly laugh, “And the sky ain’t blue.”

Blaine is still trying to determine what he’s looking at, “Just drink it.” Burt says, gesturing to the glasses.

Both boys figure it can’t get any worse, and pick up their glasses in unison, taking a sip each before promptly gagging, “Oh my god does this actually work?” Kurt asks with a pained groan.

Burt bursts out laughing, causing both Blaine and Kurt to wince, “Heck no it doesn’t work!” Burt exclaims, “But I just got you to drink tabasco sauce, chocolate milk, lime juice, and a little bit of Mountain Dew. That has made my morning!”

Kurt groans one more time, wraps his arms around his stomach, glares at his father and puts his head back on the table, “Not nice.” Kurt whimpers.

“Hilarious.” Burt corrects before getting up and patting Kurt on the shoulder, “Enjoy the hangover, boys. Love ya both. I’m off to work.” And with that, Burt leaves the hurting boys at his kitchen table.

“I’m never drinking again.” Blaine says and Kurt just groans in response.


	48. Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is self conscious.

Blaine and Kurt have a party with their friends to announce they’re going to be fathers. They sit everyone down and give each other giddy looks before Kurt says, “We have some news.”

As is common with their group of friends, instead of just waiting for the announcement, they start shouting out random possible answers. 

“You’re joining the circus!” Brittany exclaims.

“You’re getting a divorce.” Sam earns himself a ‘what the fuck’ face from both Kurt and Blaine for that suggestion.

“Blaine’s pregnant! I knew it!” Santana jokes which causes Blaine to roll his eyes and cross his arms indignantly.

“Will you just let us tell you?” He snaps.

Santana gestures for them to continue with a raised eyebrow.

“We’re going to have a baby!” Kurt says and the room erupts in congratulations and hugs.

After a moment of celebration, the group detangles with happy smiles, “But wait…I have a question.” Sam says as they settle onto the couches. He gets the attention of the room as everyone turns to find him with his eyebrows drawn in confusion, “I know it’s not possible but just in case it is…Blaine’s NOT the one having the baby right?”

Santana throws her head back and laughs as Kurt and Blaine stare at Sam incredulously, “No. It’s not me, Sam. We have a female surrogate that is having the baby.” Blaine explains slowly.

Sam nods in relief as Santana continues to laugh, “All right Santana, relax.” Kurt says.

Santana shrugs, “Hey, I’m all for dippity-do head being pregnant. I would support it. It’s narrow-minded to think it won’t ever be possible. I’ve noticed he’s been getting a little more round around the middle lately.” 

Both Blaine and Kurt roll their eyes again as Santana smirks and the party continues.

— — —

“Hey Kurt?” Blaine calls later that night while Kurt’s in the bathroom, moisturizing before bed.

“Yeah?” Kurt calls.

“Is my belly too big?”

It takes a second for Kurt to respond but that’s because he leaves the bathroom and comes down the hall to stand in their bedroom doorway. He finds Blaine lying on their bed, his t-shirt hiked up and his hands on his stomach, “You aren’t honestly taking what Santana said seriously, are you?”

Blaine shrugs and Kurt can tell he really IS taking the comment seriously. Kurt sighs and makes his way over to the bed, crawling in next to Blaine and leaning an elbow beside his head to look him in the eye, “Santana is an idiot. A sarcastic idiot. You can’t take most of what she’s says seriously.” 

Blaine shrugs again, “It’s not just that. I’ve always kind of felt like my belly is too big. No matter how much I work out, it just doesn’t go away.”

Kurt sighs again before moving down the bed so his face is over top of Blaine’s stomach. He moves his husband’s hands and places a kiss over his navel before he speaks, placing a kiss on Blaine’s stomach between each word, “I. Love. This. Belly.” He whispers.

Blaine huffs a laugh that makes his stomach bump against Kurt’s lips, “You loving it doesn’t mean it’s not there.”

Kurt leans his elbow next to Blaine on the bed and leans his head on his hand to look up at the younger man, “Blaine.” He says seriously, “You are perfectly fit, and gorgeous, and healthy. No one thinks you’re belly is too big. And besides, the only opinion that should matter is mine.” He smirks and places another kiss on Blaine’s stomach, “But, if you really are upset about it, we can research more specific ways to help.”

Blaine smiles, “Okay.”

— — —

The next morning, Kurt wakes up to an empty bed. He reaches across to find the sheets still warm so Blaine must have just gotten up.

“Hey Kurt?” Blaine says from the doorway to their bedroom.

“Mmmm?” Kurt hums around a stretch, not opening his eyes.

“Are you SURE my belly isn’t too big?” 

Kurt sighs and prepares himself for another pep talk when he rolls over, opens his eyes and looks toward his husband. He throws his head back with a hearty laugh when he sees his husband standing in their doorway shirtless, standing sideways and extending his stomach outwards as far as it can go. He’s holding it much in the same way a pregnant woman would hold her stomach and he’s smiling cheekily.

Blaine laughs and gets out of his pose, making his way toward the bed as Kurt calms himself down, “Wait wait wait, do that again.” Kurt says when he sees Blaine at their bedside.

Blaine quirks an eyebrow but complies, making the pose even more exaggerated. Kurt rolls over and grabs his phone, opening the camera and taking a picture.

Blaine rolls his eyes with a laugh, “Why?” He asks, kneeling on the bed to check the photo.

Kurt shrugs, “I told you. I love this belly.”

That picture becomes the background on Kurt’s phone for quite a while.


	49. Nun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty's at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tough word. Hope it's all right!

Matty Anderson-Hummel is five and he loves the park. What five-year-old doesn’t love the park? What he doesn’t love though is that he wants to go up the rock wall and his Daddy and Papa are busy helping Lizzy across the monkey bars.

Matty sighs with a shrug and dramatically turns away from the rock wall to see what else there is to do. He stops when he notices a lady sitting on one of the park benches. She’s got string and sticks in her hands and her hands are moving rather fast as she concentrates.

She doesn’t look like a mommy of one of the kids at the park because if she were she’d be with them in Matty’s opinion, so he’s curious enough to walk over.

“What are you doing?” He asks when he’s standing next to the bench. 

The woman startles slightly like Papa does when Matty interrupts him when he’s working, but she smiles when she sees him like Papa does to so Matty doesn’t feel too bad, “I’m knitting.” She says softly.

“What’s knitting?” Matty asks, rubbing his nose with his finger.

The woman puts down her knitting, still smiling, “I use this yarn and these knitting needles to create things like sweaters and hats and scarfs.”

Matty nods with understanding. He’s getting tired of standing but he still has questions so he hops up onto the bench next to the woman, “Why are you wearing that hat with that stuff hanging down? It looks like a winter hat. It’s hot out.” He says gesturing to her head.

“Well you see, I’m something called a nun, and this hat is called my habit. It’s a hat that nun’s wear.” She explains patiently, putting a hand up to her head.

“What’s a nun?” Matty asks, but before the woman can answer, the pair are interrupted.

“Matty!” Daddy yells and Matty turns around to see Daddy, Papa, and Lizzy running over to the bench. He doesn’t realize how far away from the main park he had gotten until this moment.

When his family reaches him, Daddy kneels down in front of him, “NEVER wander off like that!” He exclaims, putting his hands on Matty’s arms. He looks scared. His whole family looks scared actually and Matty feels bad for causing that.

He knows he shouldn’t wander off but he honestly didn’t think he was that far away from them. Daddy turns to the woman Matty had been talking to, “We are so sorry our son interrupted you. He knows he’s not supposed to wander off or talk to strangers.”

The woman smiles down at Daddy and then up at Papa and Lizzy, “It’s fine, dears. But your Daddy is right. You really should stay close and not talk to strangers.”

Matty nods, “I know. I’m sorry. I just didn’t know what she was doing or why she was wearing that…habit?” He asks, looking at the woman and she nods.

Daddy nods too, “Okay, well, we should be going anyway. We’ll talk more about this when we get home.”

Matty wants to argue that he still wants to go up the rock wall but he has a feeling Daddy and Papa aren’t very happy with him right now and he doesn’t want to make it worse. He nods instead and looks at the woman, “Bye.” He says.

“Bye.” The woman says, waving as the family leaves.

“Papa?” Matty asks as they walk to the car.

“Yeah buddy?” Papa asks.

“What’s a nun?” Matty asks, looking up at his father.

Papa hesitates like he does when he doesn’t want to tell Matty something, “A nun is a person that lives and works at a church. You remember when we talked about church, right?” Daddy answers instead. Matty nods, he does remember.

“So it’s a job? Like a teacher?” Matty asks.

“Sort of, yeah.” Daddy answers.

“Could I become a nun?” Matty asks as he gets into the back of the car and into his booster seat.

Daddy and Papa look at each other with their eyebrows raised before turning back to him, “Why don’t we talk about that when we get home?” Papa says.

Matty nods in agreement. He’s not too worried about it. He’s going to become a superhero when he grows up anyway.


	50. Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Cooper's beach house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made it to Day 50! Without missing any days (and even had a day of 4 fics! lol). I want to thank everyone who has read and commented so far. Here's hoping the next 50 go as smoothly as these ones did!

“What the hell is that?” Kurt exclaims when Blaine and Cooper walk through the door of Cooper’s L.A. beach house. Cooper had invited the couple to help christen the new place (“And no that does not mean have sex all over it!”) and Kurt and Blaine were more than happy to accept to get away from the New York winter.

“It’s a surfboard!” Blaine exclaims back with so much excitement that if he were a puppy (and Kurt’s not one hundred percent sure he isn’t at least part poodle) his tail would be wagging a mile a minute.

“And what do you plan on doing with it?” Kurt asks, staring at the outrageously neon multicoloured piece of hard foam like it might give him a disease.

“Uhhhh surf?” Cooper answers, moving to open the backdoors to the house that let out right onto the beach. The house is instantly filled with the smells and sounds of the ocean and a warm breeze wafts through, “It’s a beautiful day for it too.” He comments, looking out at the ocean.

Blaine gives Kurt a happy smile but Kurt is having none of it, “You can’t be serious. You are NOT surfing.” He says to his husband.

Blaine gives him a confused look, “Why not?” He asks.

Kurt huffs, “Because you’ll die!” He says dramatically, “It’s not safe and while I love my brother-in-law, he’s not necessarily the best teacher in the world.” He turns away so Cooper can’t see him and proceeds to point at Blaine with an intense look on his face.

“Nice intense pointing, Kurt!” Cooper says, seeing the gesture anyway. He slings an arm around Kurt’s shoulders and pats him on the arm before moving into the kitchen to grab a drink.

“As I recall,” Blaine says, making his way over to Kurt, “You LOVED that lesson.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “With age comes the wisdom to look past attraction and see the true bullshit.”

“Have you looked past your attraction to me and seen the true bullshit?” Blaine asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Sweetie,” Kurt says, laying a hand on Blaine’s cheek, “I’ve literally seen you shit. I’ve seen past my attraction to you for years.” He smacks Blaine lightly on the cheek while Blaine laughs, “But seeing past it has just made me love you more and find you more attractive.” He says seriously, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine hums into the kiss, “And Cooper?” He asks when they pull back, gesturing to the man in question who is leaning against the kitchen counter, watching them while he drinks his beer. The older man give a cheeky smile when he hears his name.

Kurt turns to look at Cooper and then back at Blaine, “With Cooper, it’s just made me sure that he is not going to be the one to teach you how to surf.”

Cooper rolls his eyes, “I’m offended,” He says in a way that shows he’s not really offended. He’s Cooper Anderson. Cooper Anderson never gets offended, “but I didn’t plan on teaching Blaine. I’ve set him up with an actual surf instructor in half an hour.”

Kurt considers this information and turns back to Blaine who is looking at him hopefully. He sighs, “Fine. Go. Surf. At least you’ll look hot while you potentially die and it’ll give me a chance to try out my new shorts on a new audience.” He gives an excited shoulder wiggle at the idea.

Blaine gives Kurt a serious look as he steps even closer to him. He runs a hand down Kurt’s back and then allows it to continue until he’s run the hand over his husband’s ass, “I don’t want anyone else to ogle this ass.” He says.

Kurt smirks, “Everyone ogles this ass.” He says frankly, “But you’re the only one who gets to touch it.” He whispers, leaning in to give Blaine a kiss that is searing from the start.

“No sex all over the beach house!” Cooper exclaims, which makes Kurt and Blaine laughs into their kiss.


	51. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's first day of his new job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pseudo follow up to Day 21 Retiree.

Blaine lets out a puff of air as he stares at himself in the full length mirror. He adjusts his jacket again and fidgets with his bowtie, but he can’t stop looking himself in the eye; into the terrified eyes starring back at him.

“Come on Anderson. Man up.” He whispers to himself, trying to make his eyes look determined instead.

“Talking to yourself?” Blaine jumps slightly at Kurt’s voice and he turns to find his husband entering the bedroom. He’s dressed for work and looks effortlessly fabulous as usual.

“Psyching myself up.” Blaine corrects with a shrug.

Kurt gives him a small smile, sidling up in front of him and fiddling with his bowtie, “You’re taking my job.”

Blaine huffs, “Are you saying I’m not capable of giving myself a pep talk?” He asks, hurt.

Kurt sighs, “I was joking, sweetie.” He soothes, “You are more than capable of psyching yourself up. I just like helping.”

Blaine gives a sigh of his own and looks away, “Sorry. I’m just…really nervous.” He admits.

“I know.” Kurt says softly, running his hands along Blaine’s shoulders and down his arms, “But when you think about it? Being a teacher isn’t much different than being on stage.”

Blaine gives Kurt an incredulous look, “How is it not different?”

Kurt shrugs, “It’s still an audience, you know what you’re going to say, and the people in that room want to be there. No one is forcing them. It’s not like you’re teaching statistics.”

Blaine chuckles, “I know nothing about statistics.”

“So I guess it’s a good idea you’re teaching introduction to stage acting.” Kurt jokes.

Blaine can feel himself relaxing as they talk. His shoulders aren’t as tense and he’s smiling more than he has all morning. What would he do without Kurt?

“If all else fails,” Kurt continues, “just remember the age old trick. Just picture the entire audience…”

“I am not picturing my eighteen-year-old students in their underwear!” Blaine exclaims with a laugh.

Kurt shrugs, “Then just THINK of the trick and it will make you laugh. You don’t have to actually do it.” Blaine nods. He’ll give that to him, “Though you can’t tell me there won’t be at least a few of your students you wouldn’t mind seeing in their underwear.”

“You are a dirty old man.” Blaine says around a laugh. Kurt shrugs again with a smirk.

“Now come on. The kids have something they want to show you.” Kurt says, grabbing Blaine’s hand and leading him down to the kitchen.

“Happy first day!!!” Is shouted at them when they enter and Blaine finds himself looking at a breakfast of cereal and fruit, along with balloons attached to the chair Blaine usually sits in and a silver apple sitting on his plate.

“Wow! This is amazing!” He exclaims, moving to hug Lizzy and Matty to him.

“It would have been better if Papa had let us use the stove.” Lizzy mutters through her smile.

“Nothing says ‘Happy First Day’ like a house fire.” Kurt says, sitting down and popping a grape into his mouth.

“I’m thirteen, Papa. I know how to use the stove.” Lizzy argues.

The pair continues to argue, with Matty throwing in his two cents, as Blaine sits down at the table and looks down at his apple. He knows exactly where he’s going to put it on his desk and he smiles as he rotates it slowly. He actually appreciates the bickering at the table, it’s helping to relax him even more. It’s normal. It’s the usual. Just like any other day.

“You’re going to be amazing, Dad.” Matty pulls Blaine from his head just like Kurt did in their bedroom, but this time he turns to Matty with a smile instead of fearful eyes.

“Thanks buddy. I think it’ll be good.” He says and he actually means it.

“It would have been better if you’d let me put suede elbow patches on your jacket.” Kurt interjects with a smile, having finished his argument with Lizzy.

This comment however, starts up an entirely new argument and Blaine sits back to enjoy his breakfast, feeling excited and ready for his day.


	52. Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Blaine's first week of teaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of follow up to yesterday's fic. I had a hard time narrowing my focus for this prompt as well so I went with an idea offered by reading4mindexercise. Thanks for that! lol

It's the end of Blaine’s first week of teaching and as he packs up his desk he can’t wait to get home to his family. After the jitters of his first day, Blaine’s actually had a great week. He’s discovered that Kurt was right and teaching isn’t much different than acting on stage. And because he’s teaching something he’s so passionate about, it’s not hard to think of what to say.

He’s teaching five classes of about fifty students each and every one of his students he’s met so far has been really nice. Kurt has asked him all week if any of his students have hit on him but Blaine has never really been one to notice if someone is hitting on him. He keeps telling Kurt that he makes his wedding ring very visible which will deter any advances anyway.

“Not necessarily.” Kurt had sing-songed after his second day. 

“Do you actually WANT me to get hit on?” Blaine had asked with a laugh.

Kurt had shrugged, “It’s completely harmless. It doesn’t mean anything. In fact, it’s kind of cute. And besides they’d have to be blind not to have a crush on you.” He’d winked as Blaine continued to laugh.

Blaine slings his messenger bag over his head and makes his way up the stairs of the classroom. He pushes open the door at the top to the hallway and connects with something solid, “Oh my god I’m so sorry!” He exclaims before he even sees who he’s hit.

“It’s quite all right.” Says a proper voice with a British accent.

“Quintin.” Blaine says, walking into the hallway. Quintin is a fellow teacher around Blaine’s age, who has been a great help to Blaine over the past week as he learned his way around, “I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?”

Quintin waves a hand, “Not at all.” He says, “Accidents happen.”

Blaine smiles, “Did you…need something?” He asks.

Quintin smiles back, “Yes actually! I was just coming by to see if I could catch you before you left. I wanted to bend your ear about something.”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow, “Uhhh sure.” He says, smiling at the end. He’s not sure what Quintin would want to ask him about but he doesn’t want to be rude.

“It’s a physics question.” Quintin says with a grimace, like he might be overstepping.

Blaine laughs, “Ummmm physics isn’t really my area of expertise. Isn’t it yours?” He asks, still trying to be rude but…Quintin TEACHES physics.

Quintin laughs and lays a hand on Blaine’s arm, “You’re quite right it is. But I really think you could add some valuable knowledge to my inquiry. Do you have time to grab a cup of coffee or tea and discuss it?”

“Blaine!” The pair are interrupted and turn to see Kurt making his way down the hallway towards them.

Blaine smiles brightly, “Kurt.” He says and hugs his husband to him when he reaches them.

Kurt hums and pulls back, “Ready for lunch?” He asks, looping his arm through Blaine’s.

“Totally.” Blaine answers.

A throat clearing brings the couple’s attention away from each other and Blaine suddenly remembers Quintin is still there, “Oh! Kurt this is my colleague, Quintin. Quintin, this is my husband, Kurt.”

Kurt and Quintin share a hand shake that looks not overly warm to Blaine, “Good to meet you.” Quintin says.

“Likewise.” Kurt says.

“Quintin was just wondering if he could ask me some questions over coffee,” Blaine explains to Kurt, “But unfortunately I have a lunch date with my husband. Maybe another day?” He says to Quintin who smiles.

“Of course, mate. Enjoy your lunch.” He says and with a wave, makes his way down the hall.

“Oh we WILL enjoy our lunch.” Kurt mutters to his retreating back.

Blaine does a double take, “What’s that all about?” He asks.

Kurt sighs, “Blaine, when will you notice when people are hitting on you? It was endearing, albeit infuriating, when you were younger. But you’re forty now. Start recognizing the signs.”

Blaine sighs himself, “I’d say ‘he wasn’t hitting on me’ but I feel like we’ve had this conversation before and you’ll just prove me wrong. I promise to be more observant in the future.” He pouts, giving Kurt puppy dog eyes.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Oh who am I kidding, it’s still endearing.”

Blaine smiles, “By the way, didn’t you WANTED me to get hit on.” He points out.

“By innocent eighteen-year-olds, yes. Not forty-year-old sluts.” Kurt snarks.

Blaine barks out a laugh, “He is not a slut! He’s my colleague.”

“Not mutually exclusive, darling. He’s hitting on a clearly married man. Slut.” Kurt argues.

Blaine sighs, “Lunch?” He asks, deciding it’s best just to let it drop.

Kurt nods and kisses Blaine’s hand as he threads their fingers together, “Lunch.”


	53. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's newest clothing line is almost ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, admittedly, know very little about the fashion industry. I’ve kept exactly what Kurt does for a living kind of ambiguous because I don’t really KNOW what he does for a living (like he’s a designer but he works for a company and…I don’t know). This fic is as close to quantifying Kurt’s job as I’ve gotten. So basically, if I’ve messed up? Just suspend your reality. Thanks lol.

“Blaine!” Kurt shouts as he leans over his drawing table in his home office, “Are you guys ready yet? I have to get these designs to the office!” He huffs as he look down at the drawing he’s fiddling with, erasing a line and redrawing it slightly differently.

“One second!” Blaine calls from the living room.

Kurt grumbles while he tilts his head to look at his drawing from a different angle. He’s behind and he’s stressing. The idea to make an entire line of clothes inspired by his family sounded like an amazing idea but he finds himself more stressed than usual because for some reason these clothes mean more. They are closer to Kurt’s heart than any other clothes he’s designed.

He’s almost done, almost ready to show his ideas to his boss. He has a meeting in two hours, in fact, to do just that. All he needs are pictures of his family in a couple of the outfits. He figured it would add a personal touch and send his vision over the top. He just needs his family to,

“Hurry up!” He mumbles to his drawing, blowing out a puff of air to try and calm his stress.

Suddenly, he can hear Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice playing down the hall and Kurt looks around in confusion. Clearly his husband wouldn’t be stupid enough to do something OTHER than get the kids into their outfits, himself into his outfit and then come to Kurt’s office. Except…sometimes Blaine is stupid.

Kurt sighs and pushes up from his table to make his way down the hall. He’s got an entire reprimand building when he walks into the living room and finds it empty. Now he’s more confused and more angry. He turns to yell when he sees Blaine standing at the other end of the hallway.

He’s striking a ridiculous pose, dressed completely in the outfit Kurt made and looking fabulous. He winks at Kurt before full on strutting down the hallway like it’s a runway, hips shifting effortless. When he’s a few feet from Kurt he stops, tilts one way and then the other before turning around slowly and walking back down the hall.

He turns the corner into the kitchen and a second later Lizzy takes his place, striking her own pose and making her way down the hall. She’s not as effortless as her father but she’s fierce. Smiling at Kurt when she reaching the end, before turning around and walking back, her dress flowing perfectly behind her.

Matty is last and it’s clear how much the five-year-old is enjoying this as he over-exaggerates his walk and shoots finger guns at Kurt when he’s in front of him. 

Kurt has been shifting between laughter and awe this entire time and he thinks it’s over when Matty turns into the kitchen. Instead though, all three make their way out, each child holding one of Blaine’s hands, and strut their way down the hallway. 

At the end, all three strike one more pose and Blaine looks at Kurt with a smirk, “Now this…is style.” Blaine says.

Kurt smiles, “Style indeed. You all look amazing.” He says, “But can we please take pictures so I can take them to work?”

His family drops their model acts almost instantly, “Yeah of course!” Blaine says, ushering the kids down the hall.

Kurt follows them but makes sure to catch Blaine and pull him back slightly, “You are all crazy but amazing and I love you a crazy, amazing amount.”

Blaine smiles, “And we love you. Enough to become models from the day.”

“You could be a model any day.” Kurt argues and Blaine smiles with a shrug as they enter Kurt office to take pictures.


	54. Legislature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and the newspaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the hardest, least inspiring word to ever word lol I am not political at ALL and actually thought legislature meant something other than it does. Thank you to slayediest for listening to me whine and giving me ideas before I settled on this. I got through it! lol

Kurt and Blaine are sitting at the kitchen table. The house is quiet, as it often is now that Matty has gone to college. It’s a comfortable quiet though. A quiet moment between Kurt and Blaine can match a lifetime of conversation for other couples.

They’re eating breakfast, sharing sections of the newspaper, passing them between them with practiced ease. Blaine occasionally adjusts his glasses and Kurt squints at the paper from time to time (Blaine keeps trying to get him to get glasses but Kurt refuses).

They haven’t spoken a word in almost twenty minutes when Kurt, not even looking up from the paper says, “Fucking legislature.”

Blaine nods, also not looking up from his paper, “Yuuuuuup.” He agrees, without even having to hear more, and the pair falls silent once more.


	55. Qualified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine loses a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything close to this in a LONG time. I don't...I mean...I can't...I don't know...*hides nervously under my blanket*

“Are you qualified for this?” Blaine asks, trying to play it off as a joke to cover how nervous he finds himself.

Kurt rolls his eyes from where he’s knelt on the floor, “I may not have much body hair but I know how to work a razor.”

Blaine lets out a long audible breath as he flexes his hands beside himself repeatedly, “Remind me again why THIS was the bet?”

Kurt looks up at his fiancé and tilts his head, “You’re really nervous about this.” He says and it’s not a question.

Blaine looks down at Kurt with big eyes, “I don’t know why.” He says with a slight self-deprecating laugh at the end.

Kurt stands and wraps an arm around Blaine’s back, “Blaine.” He says seriously, “It was just a stupid bet. You don’t really have to do this.” He shrugs and looks down, “I just…wanted to see what it would look like.”

Blaine sighs, “It’s silly. I’m being silly. It’s fine.” He leans in and gives Kurt a kiss, “Go ahead.” He says softly.

With Blaine’s agreement, Kurt could go back to what he was about to do. But he stays standing and leans his forehead against Blaine, “It’ll probably look bigger.” He whispers.

Blaine eyes widen a little before he chuckles, “Was that the real reason you chose this?”

Kurt shrugs coyly, “Not the ONLY reason.” He says, “But I can just picture it.” He looks down again, “Long. Thick. Smooth. Makes my mouth water just thinking about it.”

Blaine shivers and Kurt looks up with a quirked eyebrow, “Hmmmm,” He hums, “Something intriguing?” He asks before looking down again with a smirk, “Something VERY intriguing.”

Blaine huffs out a breath, “You’re discussing thinking about my dick looking bigger and wanting it in your mouth. What do you expect?” He asks.

Kurt chuckles and then hums again as he reaches down and grabs hold of Blaine’s cock, stroking the half-hard flesh slowly, “I pretty much always want your cock in my mouth,” He says honestly and pauses as Blaine moans softly, “but I can’t deny how hot the thought of you shaved down here makes me.” He tugs with more purpose as Blaine reaches full hardness.

Blaine lets his head drop back as Kurt continues to stroke him, pleasure radiating outwards from his groin. The pleasure of a hand job has never been lost on Blaine and Kurt knows it.

Blaine quickly finds himself pulsing his hips into Kurt’s fist and he brings his head up to place his forehead on Kurt’s shirt clad shoulder. It’s also not lost on Blaine that Kurt is fully clothed while he is naked. Kurt had suggested keeping his shirt on but Blaine had thought it would look silly to wear his shirt while his bottom half was naked. The imbalance of this moment is really doing something for him.

He starts to pant and Kurt pulls out all the stops, twisting his wrist at the head and even moving lower every few strokes to fondle Blaine’s balls.

Far too soon, Blaine feels that tell-tale tingle and he grips Kurt’s arm, “I’m gonna come.” He warns on a groan.

“Mmmmm that’s the idea.” Kurt says, pressing a sucking kiss right under Blaine ear.

That’s enough to push him over the edge and he comes with a long moan, shifting to grip the edge of the vanity to keep himself upright.

They’re quiet for a moment as Blaine catches his breath, his head still on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt strokes him a few extra times before giving his cock one last caress and pulling his hand away.

He doesn’t let go of his fiancé but turns and pulls the towel off the wall to clean his hand. He’ll clean the floor, where some of Blaine’s release landed, later.

“What,” Blaine clears his throat and tries again, “What were we doing again? My brain has kind of melted.”

They both chuckle, “Well I was about to shave your groin area because you lost a bet.”

Blaine chuckles again, “Oh right. That.”

Kurt smiles, “Still okay with that?”

Blaine nods with a smile of his own, “If even the THOUGHT of doing it brought about that? I can’t wait to see what actually doing it will do.”

Kurt laughs, kisses Blaine again, before moving back to his knees to get started. He’s not shy about having to adjust his pants to accommodate his own erection.

“The quicker you do this, the quicker we can take care of that.” Blaine says when he sees the move.

“I really don’t think you want me to rush this.” Kurt points out.

“Touché.” Blaine agrees and relaxes against the vanity as Kurt begins.


	56. Agree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different format.

“It’s just so stupid!”

“I agree.”

“I mean, out of everyone left she was the only viable option.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Now he’s left with a werido, a boring nun, and a creeper.”

“Yup.”

“Maybe that’s why he’s still single at 36. He can’t pick ‘em.”

“Totally.”

“I mean after this, would you date him?”

“For sure.”

“…You would?”

“Totally agree.”

“… …I’m thinking of becoming a woman.”

“One hundred percent.”

“I want a divorce.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“You have a the smallest dick I’ve ever seen.”

“I agr…wait. What?!”

“You weren’t listening to me!”

“I was!”

“Kurt, you were not! You agreed to a divorce and had very little to say about me becoming a woman.”

“I was typing a work email! I’m sorry! I heard most of it.”

“…I guess you’re forgiven. It was just Bachelor talk anyway.”

“Everything you say is important. Bachelor talk or not. I really am sorry. Did I…agree to anything else?”

“You said you would for sure date this Bachelor.”

“Oh god! That’s worse than agreeing to divorce.”

“RIGHT?!”


	57. Steak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buddy piece to Day 30 Thick

“Your meals, gentlemen.” The waiter says, laying the plates down in front of Kurt and Blaine with a flourish, “Enjoy.”

"Thank you.” Blaine says with a smile before putting his napkin on his lap and picking up his cutlery, “This looks delicious!” He says.

Kurt, who has mirrored Blaine’s actions, nods, “It really does.”

They’re both quiet as they eat the first bites of their meal. The ambient sounds of the restaurant the only noise. Blaine discovers he made the right decision to go with the salmon. The fish melts in his mouth and he could almost groan at how good it is. He doesn’t, of course, but when he looks up to comment on how good his dinner is, Kurt DOES groan.

“Oh my god.” Kurt says with his mouth full, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he swallows with another moan, “This is the best steak I have ever had.”

Blaine laughs, “Definitely sounds like you’re enjoying it.”

Kurt smirks as he takes another bite and once again, seemingly involuntarily, moans around the food. Blaine laughs again, his salmon halfway to his mouth, “Okay, seriously, you’re going to have to stop that.”

Kurt chuckles with a raised eyebrow, “It’s good steak.” He offers with a shrug.

Blaine leans in across the table, “Well I’m about to have a ‘good’ erection if you keep that up.”

Kurt throws his head back and laughs joyously, loud enough for a few people at other tables to take notice. Blaine notices they don’t look long though and Kurt’s laugh decreases to a chuckle rather quickly, “You can’t be on that much of a hairpin trigger.” He reasons.

“Tell that to my dick.” Blaine snarks.

Kurt is quiet for a moment, watching Blaine with a calculating stare. Blaine is about to ask why Kurt is staring when Kurt shrugs and picks up his cutlery to continue eating.

Blaine relaxes back into his meal but only has a second to do so when suddenly Kurt lets out a loud moan, the loudest yet. Blaine’s eyes widen as he looks across at his boyfriend, who winks at Blaine before slamming a fist down on the table, throwing his head back and groaning obscenely.

Blaine’s eyes dart left and right as people at the nearby tables once again look over at them. He smiles apologetically at the few that are making eye contact with him before turning to Kurt and saying in a harsh whisper, “Stop it! People are looking!”

Kurt continues to moan and groan, slamming his hand repeatedly on the table, making the silver and glassware on the table clank together, “Kurt!” Blaine says louder, “I know you said our relationship is like When Harry Met Sally but I don’t think we need to reenact the WHOLE thing.”

Kurt’s last moan turns into a laugh that has him doubling over, a hand coming to cover his mouth as he tries to make his laughter as silent as possible. The force of the laughter though is causing tears to roll down his cheeks.

Luckily, everyone who had been watching the pair turns back to their dinner, some with smirks and others with glares because of the interruption, “You think you’re funny?” Blaine asks.

Kurt takes several deep breaths to try and calm down, “The look on your face was hilarious.” He says, breaking down into giggles once more.

Blaine rolls his eyes, “Can we go back to our nice civilized meal please? I was actually enjoying my salmon.”

Kurt coughs to rid himself of the last of his laughter and nods, before picking up cutlery once more, “Yes. Yes of course. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

Blaine smiles with a sigh and goes back to his meal, “Clearly not as much as I’m enjoying mine though.” Kurt says and then dissolves into helpless laughter once more.

Blaine sighs but can’t help but laugh along. His boyfriend is certifiable insane, but Blaine’s just fine with that.


	58. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine loses Matty at the mall.

“Are you seriously blaming me?” Blaine asks, following Kurt as the other man makes his way through the house, picking up and dropping things off where they belong.

“Yes Blaine.” Kurt says, rounding the corner into the living room where he promptly trips over a teddy bear, “Fuck!” He mutters, picking up his foot to rub at his ankle, “Yes Blaine, I do blame you. Or should I blame Matty’s other father that lost him at the mall?”

“I didn’t lose him!” Blaine exclaims, “Sam took him to the Disney Store while I helped Lizzy look for shoes. Sam got distracted by the Star Wars stuff and Matty wandered off!”

Kurt rolls his eyes as he places the teddy bear he had tripped over into the toy box with more force than necessary (why does he feel the need to apologize to the damn bear for his husband causing that to happen?), “So I should be blaming you for letting Sam Evans be solely in charge of our four-year-old?” He asks, then mutters under his breath, “I’m sure Sam would love to know you just threw him under the bus.”

Blaine throws his hands up in frustration and his eyes search the room as if looking for the right words, “He was gone for maybe 10 minutes and didn’t even realize anything was amiss. It’s hardly like he was taken hostage and held at gun point.”

“Yeah, but he could have!” Kurt shouts, “Why are you trying to defend this? Could you not just say ‘Yes, Kurt. I fucked up. I should have paid more attention to our son. I realize that something horrible could have happened and I won’t ever do it again’?”

Blaine sighs heavily, deflating, and looks away, “You’re right.” He says, “You’re absolutely right. I fucked up.” He sits down heavily on the couch, grunting as one of Matty’s toys blares from underneath him. He lifts up to pull the truck out from under him and holds it in his hands, staring down at it.

Kurt sighs himself and sits down next to his husband, “I don’t mean to sound like I’m trying to parent you.” He whispers.

“No, you’re right. I was trying to defend it and I shouldn’t. God, if anything had happened to him.” Blaine says, emphatically.

“It could have happened to anyone.” Kurt soothes.

“I was frantic. Looking for him.” Blaine whispers.

“I know. I know you were. I wasn’t trying to insinuate you didn’t care.” Kurt says, “Just maybe, next time? Don’t leave one of our children alone with Sam in a place he can get so easily distracted.”

Blaine chuckles and nods, “Done.” He says before tossing the toy truck in his hands into the toy box.


	59. Acceptable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is sick. Blaine knows what to do.

Blaine has become an expert on what to do when Kurt isn’t feeling well. He even knows that Kurt needs different things depending on what type of sick he is. 

Tonight it’s nausea, chills, exhaustion, and all the other makings of the flu without yet really being the flu. When Kurt’s like this, he gets very specific about what he’ll tolerate.

Getting up for any reason is unacceptable for example. There are acceptable levels of noise and light (overall low on both) and there is also an acceptable amount of physical contact.

When Kurt’s got just a headache, he becomes a koala and winds himself around Blaine whenever he sits down. When he’s like this though, Blaine knows he can sit next to him and hold his hand but that’s about as much as Kurt will tolerate.

Blaine likes that he knows this much about Kurt. It makes him excited for their future when they finally get engaged and then married. He’s had almost six years to learn all he can about Kurt and he’s learning more every day. He also knows Kurt learns more about him every day.

He looks over at Kurt curled up on the couch, half watching Project Runway, hair sticking up every which way, and smiles. He turns away before Kurt notices (usually smiling at Kurt while he’s like this is also unacceptable) and goes back to studying.


	60. Colony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first spring of home ownership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a word really only has one meaning beyond colonial times lmao

The first spring Kurt and Blaine live in their house, they discover something about home ownership that they never had to deal with in their apartment.

It starts with one by the back door. Kurt sighs when he sees the tiny black spot and unceremoniously stomps on the ant with his boot.

The next day, Blaine notices two ants climbings up the wall near the back window. He furrows his eyebrows before grabbing a paper towel and wiping the wall quickly.

Tw days later, Blaine gets home from rehearsal to hear shouts of, “Blaine! Blaine, oh my god!” 

He tears through the house to find Kurt and stops when he sees his husband standing on the couch in the living room, a horrified expression on his face.

“What? What is it?” Blaine asks frantically.

Kurt points toward the backdoor and Blaine turns to find a small moving mass of black along the wall and floor, “Oh my god!” He exclaims.

“It’s like the entire colony!” Kurt shrieks.

“How do we get rid of them?” Blaine asks.

“Fire?!” Kurt yells.

Blaine sighs, “We’re going to need Raid and lots of it. I’ll be right back.” He says.

“Oh hell no!” Kurt says, eyeing the mass warily before stepping over the arm of the couch and moving to Blaine in the largest arc he can away from the ants, “You’re not leaving me here. I’m coming with you.”

“Well shouldn’t someone…” Blaine starts.

“Shouldn’t someone what? Watch over the hoard?” Kurt says incredulously.

Blaine nods, “You’re right. Let’s go.”

Twenty minutes later, loaded for bear with a Raid bottle each, Kurt and Blaine shout as they spray the mass of ants. They look at where they are shooting only to make sure they are aiming correctly, but both looking away in disgust most of the time.

“At least it’s not bed bugs.” Blaine says as they spray.

Kurt stops spraying and turns to Blaine with a ‘wtf’ look on his face, “Seriously Blaine?” He says before scoffing, shoving his can of Raid into his husband’s hand and stalking from the room.

“What?” Blaine calls to his back, “Too soon?”


	61. Chimney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy discussion.

Kurt and Blaine are curled up in the bed facing one another. The house is blissfully quiet and they are both moments away from sleep. The hands that aren’t tucked under the pillows beneath their heads are loosely touching between them.

“Who’s going to be Santa?” Blaine murmurs, apropos of nothing, without opening his eyes.

Kurt smacks his lips together slowly a couple of times before mumbling, also with his eyes closed, “Didn’t we decide that Santa and naughty elf role play was inappropriate?”

Blaine cracks an eye open to squint at his husband, who just snuggles deeper into his pillow, “Not what I meant.” Blaine whispers, closing his eyes again, “I meant for the kids, Lizzy.”

Kurt hums, “Oh. Finn?”

“Too tall. Scare her.” Blaine mumbles.

“Sam?” Kurt asks.

“In Kansas. Family.” Blaine sighs out.

“Kentucky?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah that.” Blaine agrees.

“You?” Kurt suggests.

Blaine squints his eyes open again to see his husband smirking with his eyes still closed, “Why not you?”

Kurt shrugs, “Too tall. Scare her.” He repeats Blaine’s words back to him.

Blaine sighs, closes his eyes, and snuggles deeper into the bed, “Fine. I’ll be Santa.”

“You’re a good Daddy.” Kurt murmurs, rubbing his pinky finger lazily against Blaine’s.

The two are quiet for several minutes, both assuming the other is asleep until Blaine whispers into the dark.

“Not going down the chimney.” 

“Don’t have a chimney.” Kurt reminds him.

“Oh right. Good then.” Blaine isn’t sure he even says the words out loud but it doesn’t matter, Kurt is already asleep and Blaine joins him mere moments later.


	62. Stride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word for today is only loosely used in this story. I wrote a story VERY similar to this a long time ago for another fandom and I've always liked it and thought I would bring it back for Klaine in this verse. Hope you like it!

Blaine has been sitting at his piano all afternoon. He loves when he has morning rehearsal and then can spend the time between getting home and picking the kids up from school at his piano. 

He never feels like he gets enough time to play. He will sometimes fiddle around with the piano at work, there are times he spends more time in the pit wit the orchestra than on stage, but he rarely gets the chance to lose himself in music and just wail at the keys.

He’s doing just that, his whole body moving with the movement he’s playing, when his phone starts to ring. He considers finishing the movement and letting the phone go to voicemail but he knows if it’s Kurt, his husband will be extremely pissed if the call gets ignored because he knows Blaine is home.

Blaine cuts the movement off abruptly, taking a deep breath like he always has to do after being so into the music, and grabs his phone from the top of the piano.

He frowns when he sees not Kurt’s name but something he equally can’t ignore: Matty’s school is calling.

“Hello?” He asks curiously when he accepts the call.

“Hi this is Fox Meadow Elementary. Is this Matty’s father?” A woman asks.

Blaine nods, “One of them, yeah.”

Blaine continues to listen, growing increasingly more tense as the call continues. He hangs up in a daze and sits on the piano bench for a second, wondering what to do.

After that second, he pushes up from the piano bench with a sigh and moves through the house collecting the things he needs.

Just as he’s finished putting on his shoes he pulls his phone from his pocket to text Kurt.

Going to pick up Matty from school. He’s fine but…we’ll need to talk when you get home.

And with that he makes his way to the car.

— — —

Kurt comes through the door to their house after work, slightly out of breath. He’d tried texting Blaine all afternoon to find out why he was picking up Matty from school early and why they needed to talk but Blaine had refused to tell him anything beyond telling him it wasn’t worth him coming home early from the office.

He finds Blaine and Lizzy in the living room, the latter is sitting slouched on the couch reading a book and the former is pacing.

“What is going on?” Kurt asks the room. Blaine turns at the voice but Lizzy, who may only be eleven but already acts like she’s sixteen, doesn’t even look up and just shrugs.

“Matty was in a fist fight.” She shares.

“What?” Kurt exclaims at the same time Blaine exclaims, “Lizzy!”

Lizzy looks up, unimpressed, “Well he was!” She defends herself.

Blaine sighs, “Can you just…go up to your room so Papa and I can talk?” He asks.

Lizzy shrugs again but complies, putting a finger into her book to save her place before heading from the room.

“Where’s Matty?” Kurt asks when they’re alone.

Blaine sighs again, “He’s been in his room since we got home.”

“Is he…hurt?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs, “Just a fat lip. He iced it at school and again when we got home.”

Kurt scoffs, “I don’t understand. This is so unlike him. He’s never been violent beyond play fights with Nash.”

“He did it defending us.” Blaine says softly, looking down at his shoes.

Kurt’s eyebrows furrow, “What?”

Blaine sighs and turns to look out the living room window, "According to Matty and most of the people present at the time, a fourth grader was picking on him; just stupid kid stuff.” Kurt nods, “And then the boy said that he heard from his dad that Matty’s dads were ‘faggots’ and that they shouldn’t have been able to have kids.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kurt whispers.

“Matty told him to leave his dads alone and then punched him.” Blaine finishes before finally shifting his gaze to look Kurt in the eye, “How do we handle this?” He asks.

They were both silent for a moment; both realizing they really didn’t know how to handle this. Fist fighting should typically result in punishment, but could they really punish him for standing up for people he loves?

This wasn’t the first time their children have met prejudice because of who their fathers are. Lizzy has mentioned on a few occasions the mean words and actions of the other students. But Lizzy has always taken the comments in stride. She doesn’t really let it bother her and has actually refused to let her fathers do anything about it. The situations are really few and far between, which is the only reason Kurt and Blaine have yet to talk to anyone about them.

“I still can’t believe we have to deal with this in New York.” Kurt mutters.

“There are assholes everywhere.” Blaine argues and Kurt raises his eyebrows and nods in agreement.

“So shall we go talk to him?” Kurt asks.

Blaine is quiet for a second, “I think you should do it.” He says.

“What?” Kurt asks.

“I think you should talk to him alone. I think it’ll mean more coming from you.” Blaine shrugs.

“You just don’t want to be the bad guy.” Kurt says with a sad smirk.

“I think he needs to hear it from his father. It’s a pretty big conversation.” Blaine says, giving Kurt a significant look.

Kurt nods, “Yeah. Okay.” He sighs and looks down the hall, “Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it.”

— — —

Kurt pushes the door open to Matty’s bedroom to find the seven-year-old sitting cross legged on his bed. He’s looking down at his hands and looks so little and vulnerable it makes Kurt’s heart hurt.

The door creaks when Kurt pushes it open wider and Matty’s head comes up sharply. Kurt is met with scared sad eyes that look far too similar to his own, before Matty turns his head away, seemingly to brace for whatever is to come. Instead however, he speaks first, “I don’t even know what it meant.” He says softly.

Kurt doesn’t have to ask to know what ‘it’ is but before he can speak, Matty continues, “I got angry when he said it. Everybody was laughing.” He shrugs as if not knowing what else to say on the matter. Suddenly whatever reprimand Kurt was going to start off with seems to die on his lips and he takes a second to think of a new approach.

He walks over to Matty’s bed with a sigh and sits down next to his son. He stares at the basketball net on the back and Matty’s door as he talks, “I know you know our family is…different.” He says and he can see Matty shrug out of the corner of his eye, “But it’s important to know that different doesn’t always mean bad. People love in all different kinds of ways. You love your sister and you love Nash. Daddy and I love you guys and we love each other. Just because they’re different doesn’t make one better than the other.”

Matty turns to look at Kurt, “I don’t think our family is bad.” He says softly.

“I know you don’t.” Kurt assures and then sighs, “But unfortunately some people DO think that different kinds of love are bad or wrong. That word that boy used is a word people use when they think Daddy and my love is wrong.” Kurt explains carefully.

“Why do people think it’s wrong?” Matty asks.

“I don’t know.” Kurt says (stopping himself from saying ‘Because some people are assholes’) but Matty looks at him confused. Kurt sighs, “Maybe because some people…think that anything other than what they know is wrong. Like that boy’s father has a mom and a dad so he thinks that having two dads is wrong.”

“How do they learn to think it’s right?”

“Some people never do. And we can’t really make them. But what we CAN do is not let it bother us to much. We just have to know that however we choose to love is not wrong no matter what anyone else says.” Kurt explains, “Regardless of anything else I’m proud of you for sticking up for me and Daddy today.”

Matty looks up hopefully, “Does that mean I won’t get punished?”

Kurt chuckles lightly, “Can’t quite say that. I said I was proud that you stuck up for us, but not so proud of how you did it. No TV for a week.”

“Oh.” Matty says softly.

“What that boy said was not right and he shouldn’t have said it but there are better ways to solve our problems then through fists. Be the bigger man next time and solve the problem through words, or go get a teacher.” Kurt swallows, remembering that getting a teacher did very little to help himself growing up, but this is a different time and situation, “It’ll save you from a punishment and a fat lip.” He says, running a thumb over Matty’s swollen lips softly, “Okay?”

“Okay.” Matty nods sadly.

“Hey, you know Daddy and I will always love you right?” Kurt asks and he could see a small smile spread on Matty’s face, “Come here you.” He says and Matty leans forward, putting his arms around Kurt’s neck, “I love you so much.” He says softly into Matty’s hair.

“Love you too, Papa.” Matty answered.


	63. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Hummel doesn't do the cold.

“We’re getting a divorce.”

Blaine laughs and turns to look back at Kurt, “We aren’t even married.”

“Semantics. Divorce.” Kurt says.

Blaine rolls his eyes and turns back to looking where he’s going, “Come on. I told you it would fun and I wasn’t lying.”

“Well I’m still waiting.” Kurt mumbles.

“Besides it’s already been fun. The hay ride was fun.” Blaine argues.

Kurt shrugs, “Yeah, I guess.”

“And the hot chocolate.” Blaine chimes.

Kurt rolls his own eyes, “Well yes of course, the hot chocolate.”

“And this will be just as fun.” Blaine says enthusiastically.

Kurt huffs but follows along without any more complaining for a few minutes. He does appreciate every time Blaine holds a tree branch aside so Kurt has a clear path and he’s pretty sure he just saw a hare hopping its way along to his left which is adorable. Maybe it won’t be so bad…

Just as the thought crosses his mind a huge gust of wind blows in and he tenses, pulling his arms closer to his body and stopping, “Blaine!” He whines.

Blaine stops and turns around with a sigh, “Kurt, you’re focussing on the wrong detail here. You aren’t seeing the forest through the trees!”

Kurt scoffs, “I would see the forest a lot better if my eyes weren’t frozen!”

Blaine’s eyes narrow before he throws his hands up in the air, “Fine. Be that way. I thought since this was our first Christmas in our own place, we’d want to make it a little more special and maybe start a tradition but I guess I was wrong. Let’s just go home. We’ll get a tree from Home Depot.”

He shakes his head before stalking toward Kurt and then past him, back the way they came. Kurt sighs and turns, jogging to catch up. Blaine may have shorter legs but he can cover a lot of ground fast with a determined stride.

“Blaine. Blaine wait.” Kurt tries, but Blaine keeps walking.

Kurt didn’t want to start a fight. He’s just COLD. Kurt Hummel doesn’t do cold well. He looks GOOD in the cold, he just doesn’t handle it well. 

He looks from left to right trying to figure out what to say to make Blaine not be mad at him anymore when he catches sight of it. He stops in his tracks, “Blaine!” He calls, “Look!”

This causes Blaine to stop. He’s a few yards away but turns back to look at Kurt expectantly. Kurt gestures to his right while simultaneously gesturing Blaine towards him. Blaine goes, begrudgingly, and follows Kurt’s finger with his gaze.

What he sees is a magnificent evergreen tree that looks full, green, and damn near symmetrical, “Wow.” He says.

Kurt links his arms with one of Blaine’s and leans in close to him, “Can we get it? It belongs in our home.”

“It really does.” Blaine agrees.

Kurt turns and presses his cold nose into Blaine’s temple, “I think this is an amazing tradition to start.” He says honestly, “But could we maybe set a time limit on it every year? So I know how long I’m going to be cold for and can prepare mentally?”

“Sure.” Blaine agrees, “But alternatively, you could always let me buy you proper winter clothes.”

Kurt scoffs, “I will not sacrifice style for functionality. Do you not know me at all?”

“My bad.” Blaine whispers as Kurt snuggles closer and continues to look at their tree. Maybe, just maybe, this is what Blaine had hoped for when he’d suggested this outing in the first place. An afternoon spent with his favourite person, snuggled up because said favourite person hates the cold? Starting a new tradition they can carry on for the rest of their lives together? 

Blaine smiles and tugs Kurt along by the arm to let their group leader know they’ve found the perfect tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the second Christmas related story no where near Christmas! I go where the inspiration leads me!


	64. Chimpanzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out at the club...with wildlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't want to get cliche and have them go to a zoo for this word and then I went to the washroom while I was skiing yesterday and there was a large picture of a deer on the wall of the bathroom stall. It terrified me and then gave me this idea lol I don't know why there was a deer on the wall of that bathroom, but this is silly and (I think) funny. So there's that. Enjoy! :)

Kurt and Blaine walk out of the club’s bathroom, leaning against each other and giggling. The music, that had been dulled slightly in the bathroom, is now at full volume.

The two don’t notice the difference though, too busy dying from laughter.

“I can’t believe we just did that. What are we? Twenty-one?” Blaine slurs, clearly drunk.

Kurt laughs more, drunk himself, “You just turned twenty-two last week. Not much different!”

Blaine stops and looks up contemplatively, “Oh yeah!” He says when he does the math, and then shrugs, “Even as twenty-two year olds, I can’t believe we just did.”

Kurt shrugs as well, “I’m pretty sure we aren’t the first couple to get off in a club’s bathroom. Not even the first in this specific club. Hell that specific stall. Maybe not even the first tonight.”

Blaine considers this and nods when he realizes Kurt has a point. He pauses in his nod though as if something occurs to him, and turns back to look at the bathroom, “Hey, did you notice…” He stops, and then shakes his head.

“Notice what?” Kurt asks as they finally make their way to the bar and wait for the bartender to pay attention to them.

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow, “Did you notice the…art on the wall of the stall?”

“You mean the chimpanzee on the wall that watched you blow me? Yeah I saw that.” Kurt says with another shrug.

“Why is there a chimpanzee on the wall of the bathroom of a gay club?” Blaine asks.

“Would it be better if it were in a straight club?” Kurt counters.

Blaine splutters, “No! But I mean…why is there a picture of a large chimpanzee in the bathroom stall of ANY bathroom?”

“We find it stops people from having sex in the bathroom when wildlife is staring at them.” The boys jump at the voice of the bartender, who, after sharing that piece of information, leans against the other side of the bar and gives them an expectant look, “What can I get you?”

Blaine and Kurt recover from the startle and process what the bartender had said almost at the same time. When they finally understand it, they look at each other and can’t help but burst into laughter that has tears rolling down their cheeks.

They laugh so long that the bartender gives up on the them with an eye roll and pushes up from the bar to serve someone else. Kurt and Blaine don’t notice though, leaning on each other again instead and laughing until their sides hurt.


	65. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night without kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already gotten a cavity from the general sugary sweet tone of this verse...I'm sure it'll come eventually lol. Also, I just wanted to take a moment to thank each and every person who has read, commented, or given this verse kudos. I haven't been replying to comments like I used to and I apologize for that but I wanted to make sure you all knew how much I appreciate you! :)

Thank God for grandparents. The Anderson’s offered to take Lizzy and Matty for the night and Blaine and Kurt aren’t even ashamed by how quickly they accepted. They haven’t had a night to themselves since Matty was born ten months ago and while they love their second child more than life…he’s not the easiest baby.

Kurt has been known to call him their ‘Little Pain in the Ass’ more than once, “Would you honestly disagree?” He would defend when Blaine would get upset and Blaine can never really say yes.

Kurt is just finishing cleaning the kitchen from dinner (Blaine had cooked, so Kurt offered to clean) when he realizes the rest of the house has gone quiet.

He and Blaine had decided to watch a movie (because uninterrupted movies were unheard of in their house) but he can’t hear anything at all coming from the living room.

He closes the dishwasher with a curious furrow of his brow, “Blaine?” He calls but receives no answer.

He makes his way into the living room to find it dark. Even more confused, he makes his way upstairs to see if maybe Blaine had decided to change clothes before the movie.

As he walks down the hallway to their bedroom, light from Lizzy’s cracked bedroom door catches his eye. He redirects and pushes her door open to find Blaine lying on her twin bed, his head at the foot of the bed. The light Kurt saw is coming from Lizzy’s starry night nightlight that casts swirling soft green, yellow, and blue stars and moons on her ceiling. Blaine is staring at the swirling lights, his hands rested peacefully on his stomach.

“Whatcha doing?” Kurt whispers because somehow he feels the need to.

Blaine tilts his head back and looks at Kurt upside down. He shrugs somewhat awkwardly, before tilting his head back to the look at the ceiling, “I came up to change clothes for our movie and found myself in Matty’s room instead, without even thinking about it. I know we were both excited for tonight and it’s been amazing but…I miss putting him to bed. I love that time.” He shrugs again, almost apologetically, “And then when I left Matty’s room it felt weird to not come in here after so…here I am.”

Kurt sighs and moves over to the bed. He sits on the floor with his back against the foot of the bed and tilts his head back to lie it next to Blaine’s on the bed, “I’ve missed the two of them all night.” He confesses.

Blaine chuckles softly, “Is that weird? We were dying for a night like this and yet…I’m kind of regretting it. Not the night with you, just the night without them.”

Kurt pouts his lips thoughtfully, “I don’t think it’s weird. Probably pretty common. We love them kind of a lot.”

Blaine nods without saying anything and the pair lapse into a comfortable silence, both watching the lights on the ceiling, “Do you remember when you first moved to New York and I asked you what you thought our future was going to be?” Kurt asks after a minute or two.

Blaine hums in the affirmative, “And I think it’s turned out pretty much exactly like I said.”

“You said we’d have 5 kids and own a teacup pig.” Kurt side-eyes him.

“There’s still time for both.” Blaine shrugs.

Kurt barks out of a laugh, “Yeah. Five kids. With your second husband?”

“I’ll never stop waiting for Tom Hardy.” 

Kurt brings a hand up and slaps Blaine lightly on the cheek, “Hey!” Blaine says through a laugh, sitting up and holding his cheek.

Kurt just lifts an eyebrow and a shoulder, still with his head titled back on the bed, as if to say Blaine got what he deserved. 

Blaine sighs and leans down on an elbow next to Kurt’s head, “Abuse.” He says softly.

“Discipline.” Kurt counters with a smirk.

Blaine chuckles softly before leaning down to kiss Kurt upside down. Before their lips connect, Kurt jerks his head slightly away, “You are NOT just trying to Spiderman kiss me.” He says.

Blaine lifts an eyebrow, “Believe it.” He says before cupping a hand under Kurt’s chin and kissing him upside down. It’s gentle and soft and perfect.

Blaine pulls back and both men give a happy sigh, “We should probably go back to enjoying our evening because before we know it, the kids will be back.” Kurt points out.

Blaine nods, but goes back to lying on his back with his head next to Kurt’s, “Yeah.” He says.

Neither move, both just staring at the lights, thinking, “I’m so excited to continue to see what our future has in store.” Blaine whispers after a moment.

Kurt doesn’t answer, but he does lift his hand to lay it on Blaine’s shoulder gently. Blaine brings a hand up to lay it on Kurt’s and the two sit for almost an hour watching the ceiling in silence. Who needs an uninterrupted movie when you’ve got this?


	66. Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt reflects on married life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a story with Blaine reflecting on being a newlywed but not Kurt. So here is his.

Kurt wakes to an empty bed, the sounds of pots and pans banging around, and the smell of bacon. Kurt loves being a newlywed. Granted, breakfast being cooked for him is not a new thing. Since moving in together all those years ago, Blaine has made breakfast for him almost every Sunday.

Being a newlywed, however, seems to have intensified the breakfast making. Not that Kurt’s complaining. Far from it. He will happily eat bacon every day if it’s made for him.

He stretches luxuriously with a happy groan before getting up and sliding on a pair of track pants and a t-shirt (sleeping with clothes on has become a thing of the past). He pads downstairs and follows the noises and smells to the kitchen.

He pauses in the doorway, leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he watches his husband (it’s still new enough to give him a thrill every time he thinks the word).

“But my love is all, I have, to give.” Blaine sings as he sways his hips and flips the pancakes in the pan. He’s wearing boxers and a Hummel Tires and Lube t-shirt and after he finishes flipping the last pancake, he uses the spatula as a microphone as he continues to croon, “Without you I don’t, think I, can liiiiivvve!”

He two-steps over to the bacon and starts plating it as he continues to sing, “I wish I could giiiiive the world to youuuuuu….”

“But love is all I have to give…to you.” Kurt finishes for him softly and Blaine jumps with a surprised squeak, turning around with a hand to his chest as he laughs.

“When did you get here?!” He exclaims, still laughing.

“Just for the last chorus of your Backstreet Boys audition.” Kurt shrugs, moving further into the kitchen and sidling up in front of Blaine, weaving his arms through Blaine’s to rest them against his back loosely.

Blaine smiles sheepishly, “I could’ve been a Backstreet Boy.”

Kurt nods, “You would have been the cute gay one. Would have made all the girls and boys go wild.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, “There’s only one boy I want to make go wild.” He says.

Kurt smirks and raises an eyebrow, reaching further behind Blaine and picking up a piece of bacon. As he takes a bite he winks at his husband, “Keep making the bacon and I’ll get as wild as you want.”

It’s a corny line, but it makes Blaine laugh anyway and anything that makes his new husband’s face light up is worth it.


	67. Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine decides to try an acting exercise.

“You are…aware that you look ridiculous, right?” Kurt asks, with all the confidence that Blaine does indeed know this fact.

Blaine turns his nose up, “I think I look distinguished.” He says haughtily.

“Stupid. You look stupid.” Kurt corrects.

Blaine rolls his eyes and strokes his thumb and forefinger along his moustache. He’d grown out a beard for a role and had been in the process of shaving it off when Kurt had gotten home from work.

Not thinking, he’d stepped out of the bathroom to greet his husband, who had promptly doubled over in laughter. Blaine had decided to run with it as an acting exercise.

“It’s my face. I can do with it what I will.” He says.

Kurt lifts an eyebrow, “Fine.” He says with challenge in his eyes, “But just know I am not going near you while that thing is on your face. You look like a cheesy porn star.”

Blaine contemplates keeping up the charade. It went from being an acting exercise to just being hilarious and he’s curious how long he can keep it going. But…Kurt kisses.

He sighs, “I’ll go shave it.”

Kurt nods, “Damn right you will.” He says and even goes so far as to shoo Blaine towards the bathroom.

As he turns into the bathroom, Blaine stops and leans back out with a hand on the door jam, “What if I grew it out to a handlebar moustache?”

“Go!” Kurt exclaims and Blaine throws his head back and laughs as he continues into the bathroom.


	68. Export

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work talk.

Blaine’s flossing his teeth in the bathroom mirror when Kurt comes in and, without saying anything, lays his head between Blaine’s shoulder blades with an exaggerated groan.

Blaine chuckles and tenses his back and stance to support Kurt’s weight, “Your meeting not go well?” He asks. Kurt had been in his office all evening on the phone with his boss.

Kurt groans again, “Meredith wants to export some of the finishing for the new line.” He mumbles.

Blaine takes a second to consider this, “And this is bad because…you wanted to do the finishing yourself?” He takes a shot in the dark.

Kurt picks his head up to stare at Blaine incredulously through the mirror, “No.” He drags out the ‘o’ like Blaine is stupid, “If we export the finishing, what’s next? Meredith’s just doing it to save money and I get that but it will diminish the whole integrity of the brand and I am not losing my job because the company wants to make a quick buck. There are other ways to do that.”

Blaine nods, understanding now, “Is Meredith set on it?”

Kurt sighs and leans his chin on Blaine’s shoulder with a pout, “She’s more set on it then I’d like. I told her we need to talk more before she makes anything official. We’re having another meeting in the morning.”

Blaine shrugs, “Well she’s willing to listen to you. Maybe everything will be okay.” He says hopefully.

Kurt sighs again, “Yeah. Maybe.” He groans again and winds his arms around Blaine’s waist, “Can we go to bed and fuck until I forget about my stupid meeting and my stupid boss?” He asks, sliding a hand up under Blaine’s shirt to rub along his stomach.

Blaine’s belly contracts as he lets out a surprised laugh, “Who says romance is dead?” He says. They’ve been together so long that they’ve literally had sex for almost every conceivable reason (they even once had sex because Kurt had dropped a chip legitimately by accident in Blaine’s lap and while reaching for it, Blaine thought he was making a move and they both just went with it) but that doesn’t mean they don’t quip about it when one of them suggests a less than loving reason.

“Just take your pants off.” Kurt says, reaching down to squeeze Blaine’s developing erection once before leaving the room.

Blaine chuckles again and shakes his head, not even pretending to hesitate as he follows Kurt to the bedroom, lowering his pants in the process.


	69. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's not actually in this one. Burt and Kurt talk about him though so it's still Klaine! There's just no actual Blaine lol

“Hey buddy!” Burt exclaims brightly when the Skype call connects. He’s expecting to see the smiling face of his son but what he is greeted with instead, is a sullen pout.

“Hey Dad.” Kurt sighs.

Burt furrows his eyebrows, “What’s wrong?” He asks.

Kurt sighs again and looks away and Burt can tell he’s trying to decide whether to say ‘nothing’ or share, “Dad, do you regret anything?”

The question surprises Burt, and confuses him a little but he decides to just go with it, “Ummmmm no.” He says shaking his head, “I know a lot of people say this but the decisions in my life brought me here today and I kinda love my life today. Besides, you can’t change the past anyway so there’s no point in harping on it.” He can tell that’s not the answer Kurt was looking for as his son lowers his eyes and his shoulders slump, “Do YOU regret something?” He asks carefully.

Kurt shrugs, “Blaine and I had a fight.” He says, instead of answering and Burt is finding it hard to follow this conservation and it just started, “Like a really, really big fight.” He emphasizes, “He’s gone to stay at Sam’s.”

Burt nods carefully, “And you regret the fight?” He guesses.

Kurt shakes his head, “No. I mean yes, I guess I do but that’s not what I meant.” Burt nods again and waits for Kurt to continue, “During the fight I may have said that…I regret never having dated anyone else but him.”

“Oh Kurt.” Burt sighs.

“I know!” Kurt exclaims, “I know that was a horrible thing to say and you’re going to take Blaine’s side in all this.”

“Hey hey.” Burt soothes, “I’m not taking anyone’s side but if I did? I’d always be on your side. No matter what.” He sees Kurt smile sadly while looking down, “But what’s more important is…do you mean what you said? I know you said it was a horrible thing to say but that doesn’t mean you didn’t mean it.”

“I love Blaine.” Kurt defends immediately.

“Still doesn’t mean you don’t mean what you said.” Burt points out.

A few tears fall down Kurt’s cheek and Burt’s heart clenches that he can’t be there to hold his baby boy, “We’ve been together since we were sixteen! And now we’re engaged and I just…” He seems to flounder on how to finish the sentence and stares hopelessly at his dad through the screen.

Burt sighs, “There’s nothing wrong with finding the person you want to spend the rest of your life with at sixteen.”

“But weren’t we too young to make that decisions?” Kurt asks, desperately.

“Says who?” Burt asks, “There isn’t a rule book or an all powerful dude that says when and how you should find the love of your life. Do you WANT to be with someone else?” He asks.

“No!” Kurt exclaims without hesitation as he begins to cry more.

“Then stop worrying about what ‘should’ happen. Life would be a lot simpler if there were a rule book but there isn’t. We’re all just trying to figure it out. So you do what makes you happy. There are no rights or wrongs when it comes to this.”

Kurt is quiet for a moment, tears slowly falling down his cheek, “I was horrible to Blaine.” He finally whispers.

Burt sighs again, “You were human. We all say stupid stuff when we’re angry. Just go apologize. Blaine’ll forgive you. He thinks the sun rises and sets on your ass.” He cracks and is happy when his joke makes Kurt laughs wetly.

“Thanks Dad.” Kurt whispers, smiling thankfully though the screen.

“Anytime buddy. Love you.” He says.

“Love you too.” Kurt answers.


	70. Dribble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of basketball.

Kurt drums his fingers on the steering wheel and hums along to the song on the radio as he turns onto their street after work. He’s happy to be home, happy to spend the evening with his family. It’s Monday, which means Blaine doesn’t have to run off to work. Mondays are one of Kurt’s favourite nights of the week.

As he approaches their house he slows down and smiles when he sees Blaine and the kids on the driveway, playing basketball on the net they had set up for Matty’s birthday.

It’s the middle of October so they are all wearing pants and sweaters but that doesn’t seem to diminish the fun they are having. All three have smiles on their faces and as Blaine picks up Matty to get him closer to the net, they all cheer when Matty gets the ball in.

It’s a cliché scene but that doesn’t matter to Kurt. It warms his heart to watch.

Instead of pulling into the driveway as he normally would, he pulls up to the curb and shuts off the engine. He gets out and puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he crosses the lawn.

Blaine has just taken a shot on net when he turns and notices Kurt, “Hey, look who’s home!” He exclaims with a large smile.

Lizzy and Matty turn at the same time and both shout, “Papa!” before tearing across the distance between them and hugging Kurt to them. Kurt hugs them both and revels in their good moods. At ten and six, the two of them spend most of their time fighting, with each other or their fathers (the latter being mostly Lizzy) but there are rare occasions where they actually enjoy each other’s company.

“Who’s winning?” Kurt asks as the trio make their way back to Blaine.

“I’m pretty sure Matty is but…he’s kind of cheating.” Blaine winks at Matty who gives a shocked laugh and bumps himself into Blaine, who absorbs the push with a grunt and laugh.

“Do you wanna play, Papa?” Lizzy asks.

Blaine hums into the kiss hello he was giving Kurt, “Basketball really isn’t Papa’s thing.” Blaine explains when they pull back.

Kurt raises an eyebrow to him, “Says who?” He challenges and motions for Blaine to pass him the ball. Lizzy and Matty cheer and Blaine lifts his eyebrows with a chuckle before passing the ball over.

Kurt catches it and juggles it a couple of times between his hands, “You need to dribble it.” Blaine says with a smirk, pretending to dribble a fake ball.

Kurt gives him a look that will have to suffice because giving his husband the finger with their children around is not something he’s going to do. Blaine laughs like he gets the meaning though as Kurt begins to dribble the ball.

He must look silly, dressed in his designer work clothes and black peacoat, dribbling a basketball on his driveway, “I wanna be on Papa’s team!” Matty exclaims.

“It’s on!” Lizzy challenges.

Blaine moves to stand in front of Kurt, crouching slightly to stand in a defensive pose, “It is so on.” He says to Kurt with a smirk.

In the end, Matty and Kurt get well and thoroughly beaten - Kurt really isn’t good at basketball and Matty is six - but the four of them laugh so hard throughout the game that their sides hurt and the sun is almost gone by the time they call it quits.

“Good game everyone.” Kurt says as they make their way inside.

“Can we have pizza for dinner?” Matty asks, excitedly.

“Well seeing as bedtime is in an hour and we have not cooked anything?” Blaine says as he looks at Kurt who shrugs, “Sure we can have pizza.”

Lizzy and Matty cheer before making their way to the family room to watch T.V.

“Good game Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine says, winding his hands along Kurt’s lower back.

Kurt slings his arms around Blaine’s neck and smiles, “And to you, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.”

They kiss slowly before pulling apart, Blaine off to order dinner and Kurt to change into more comfortable clothing.


	71. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are married in this fic but Blaine's work name is still Blaine Anderson instead of Anderson-Hummel :)

_“And the nominees for Best Lead Actor in a Musical are: Drew Manor in Two Steps Ahead, Blaine Anderson in Yearly Love…”_

Blaine and Kurt don’t hear the rest of the nominations, they’re too busy screaming at the top of their lungs and clutching so hard to each other they’re leaving bruises they don’t feel.

“OH MY GOD!” Kurt screams, jumping up from the couch and pulling Blaine with him.

Blaine has gone into shock, staring at the screen with his mouth open, “I’m nominated for a Tony.” He whispers finally, his body jostling as Kurt jumps up and down beside him.

“You’re nominated for a fucking Tony! I’m so proud of you!” Kurt shouts pulling Blaine into a crushing hug and then kissing him.

The kiss seems to bring Blaine out of his shock and when they pull back, he tilts his head back and screams with joy at the ceiling before looking back at Kurt with an extra wide smile, “I’m nominated for a Tony!” He screams it this time and as the two are jumping up and down together the phone rings.

Kurt shoos Blaine to get it, knowing it will be someone to congratulate him. He curls up on the couch, clutching a pillow and smiling like an idiot as his husband answers the phone.

“Hello?” Blaine says around the smile he can’t wipe off, “Hey Evelyn!” He exclaims to his publicist on the other end of the line, “Thanks!” He says in response to her obvious congratulations. He listens for a second before his eyebrows go up. He covers the bottom of the phone and turns to Kurt, “Broadway.com wants to know my response to the nomination.”

Kurt shrugs with a smile and gestures for Blaine answer. Blaine laughs in disbelief, “Ummmmmm why is the only thing coming to mind ‘Fuck yeah’?”

Kurt chuckles, “While accurate, that’s probably not the best quote.”

Blaine laughs, “Evelyn just said the same thing. Ummmmmm my response is; I’m incredibly honoured to be named amongst a group of amazing fellow performers and I’m immensely happy right now.”

Kurt nods approvingly and by Blaine’s smile he can tell that Evelyn agrees. Blaine chuckles again, “All right, I will. Thanks for calling, Evelyn.”

He hangs up and lets out a breath, before chuckling once more, as if he can’t quite believe this is happening, “My publicist just told me to turn the ringer off on my phone and ‘celebrate’ with my husband.” He puts air quotes around ‘celebrate’ and having known Evelyn for many years now, Kurt can imagine how she had said and meant it.

Kurt laughs, “Your publicist is a very smart woman.”

Blaine smiles at Kurt, “I’m nominated for a Tony, Kurt.” He says again, probably not for the last time.

“Damn right you are.” Kurt says, getting up to pull Blaine into yet another celebratory kiss.


	72. Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No matter if you go the sex route or the bird route, it's still a sex thing with Klaine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not go the bird route but that was too funny NOT to put as the summary to this story.

“Come on! The oven still has twenty minutes on it. That is MORE than enough time.” Blaine lets out a huff as he’s backed against the wall next to the fridge, Kurt’s mumbled words coming in between sucking kisses to Blaine’s neck.

Blaine cranes his neck to give Kurt more room even as he laughs in disbelief, “Kurt!” He tries to sound commanding even as his words take on a breathy, aroused tone, “We can’t!”

“And why not?” Kurt asks, lifting his head and quirking an eyebrow at his husband.

Blaine laughs again, “Maybe because our four year old is playing upstairs and could walk in at any moment?” He says like it’s obvious, “Let’s wait until we put her to bed.” He tries.

Kurt hums, “She’s louder than a stampede of bulls coming down the stairs. We’d hear her in enough time if she decides to make an entrance.” He’s pulling Blaine’s shirt from where it’s tucked in and loosening his belt as he talks.

“You’re crazy!” Blaine says even as he thumps his head back against the wall and relaxes into Kurt’s manhandling.

Kurt unbuttons Blaine’s jeans, undoes his zipper and tugs his pants and underwear over his ass, “We are a month away from being the parents of a newborn. Our life will become even less of our own when he’s born. Forgive me for wanting to savour the last days we have before our sex life gets put on hold for an unthinkable amount of time.”

Blaine smiles softly at Kurt, and feels what he is about to say is a strange juxtaposition to Kurt massaging his bare ass, “We’ll still make time for each other. We’ve gotten really good at it.”

Kurt nods, “I hope so. But what I’d really like to do is make time for your cock in my mouth right now.”

Blaine’s laugh turns into a groan as Kurt falls to his knees.

— — —

Lizzy Anderson-Hummel has a lot of strengths. One of those strengths has always been her vocabulary. She started talking before a lot of people thought she should and now at four, she speaks better than most of the kids in her class. 

This expansive vocabulary however, means she rarely stops talking. She dominates most dinner conversations but that doesn’t bother Kurt or Blaine. They are often fascinated by the things that come out of her mouth as she dazzles them with stories about her day, often starting and stopping stories at random as her brain remembers things she wants to say.

Tonight, as she eats her meatloaf, she’s telling them all about sharing crayons with the mean girl in class (after having interrupted her previous story about waiting in line for the washroom) when suddenly, without having finished her story about the crayons, turns to Kurt and says, “Papa? Do you swallow?”

What follows is a legitimate spit take from Kurt who had been drinking his water and an almost choking from Blaine. They stare wide eyed at each other as Kurt using his napkin to clean up his water and Blaine coughs to dislodge the meat from his throat. Lizzy looks back and forth at the two of them like they’re crazy.

Kurt gains his composure as quickly as possible, “What…” He starts and then coughs before trying again, “What do you mean?”

“Do you swallow when you brush your teeth? Like the toothpaste gunk. Tasha says that you’re supposed to but I told her you weren’t and she told the teacher I was being rude but I wasn’t!”

Kurt turns to Blaine, who has finally calmed himself down, and when they make eye contact the pair burst into laughter. They both knew full well that Lizzy’s question had to be innocent but the timing had just been too coincidental.

Lizzy once again stares at her parents like they’ve lost their mind, “Well? Do you?” She asks expectantly.

Kurt coughs again but can’t keep the giggle out of his voice when he answers, “Ummm no. I don’t swallow…my toothpaste!” He adds, pointedly, when Blaine’s laughter rises in volume.

“Why are you laughing?” Lizzy asks.

Blaine shakes his head and waves his hand as he tries to quiet his laughter, “It’s…nothing. Nothing. Adult stuff.”

Lizzy scowls, “Adult stuff is boring not funny.” She surmises.

Kurt nods, eyeing Blaine, “You’re right. Absolutely right. So what happened after you shared your crayons with Tasha?” He asks and the question makes Lizzy launch back into her monologue.

As she talks, Kurt and Blaine make eye contact. Kurt smirks at his husband while Blaine rolls his eyes and lets out a visible breath. 

“Never again.” Blaine mouths, exaggerated enough for Kurt to get the message.

Kurt shrugs, “Worth it.” He mouths back, wiping the corner of his mouth with a wink.


	73. Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House hunting.

“Oh my God, Blaine, it has a gate!” Kurt squeals, leaving his spot next to his husband to run ahead.

Blaine chuckles as he continues to walk, catching up to find Kurt repeatedly swinging the white wood gate back and forth, “And it’s squeaks!”

“You know that’s not a good thing, right?” Blaine asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Could you at least pretend to be excited?”

“About the squeaky gate?” Blaine asks.

Kurt leaves the gate and moves back to stand next to Blaine, wrapping both of his arms around one of Blaine’s and leaning his head on his shoulder, “Not just the squeaky gate. This whole thing.” He says, “This could be our forever home. We could be looking at the home we’re going to live in for the rest of our lives. The home we’re going to raise our children in. The home we’ll have Sunday night dinners with either your parents or mine. The home we’re going to fight over housework and home repair in until you lose on both accounts.” Blaine chuckles at that, “This could be it, Blaine.”

Blaine takes in what Kurt is saying, tilting his head as he looks at the Cape Cod style home in front of him. Maybe this home is all the things Kurt just said, “Or maybe this is just a house with a rusty gate and an outdated interior.” He says, playing devil’s advocate.

Kurt smacks him in the chest as their real estate agent pulls up to show them around and in the end…

Of course Kurt is right. They buy the house with the squeaky gate and they share a life filled with all Kurt suggested and more inside of it.


	74. Experienced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine think they have the whole parenting thing figured out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has Nash in it and just a reminder that Nash is Rachel and Jesse's son who is the same age as Matty and has been Matty's best friend his whole life. He hasn't shown up a lot (I think only twice - Chapter 5 and Chapter 21) so I just wanted to remind everyone who he was :)

By the time Lizzy and Matty are seventeen and thirteen respectively, Blaine and Kurt feel like they are pretty experienced at this whole parenting thing.

They successfully made it through most of Lizzy’s teenage years (she still has her moments but for the most part maturity has replaced mood swings) and they’re even navigating their way through her first boyfriend (she and Oliver have been happily dating for six months now).

Matty has just become a teenager but they are already noticing how calm he is compared to his sister. His personality hasn’t really changed yet and while his tastes have evolved, Kurt and Blaine feel very lucky with how ‘easy’ he’s been.

Blaine jogs up the stairs to let Matty and Nash know that dinner is ready. Kurt is going to be home any minute so the boys need to wash up. Lizzy is eating dinner at Oliver’s tonight.

Matty’s door is slightly ajar so Blaine doesn’t think anything about walking right in after he knocks, “Hey gentlemen, dinner’s ready!” He says cheerly before his eyes go wide and he turns around abruptly, “Yoooooooo.” He says, drawing out the world.

“Dad!” Matty exclaims.

“I should have knocked and waited! I’m sorry!” Blaine flounders looking left and right, putting his hands on his hips, but not turning around, “I, um, just wanted to let you guys know dinner is ready. Papa will be home any minute. Wash up and, er, meet us downstairs.”

He makes a hasty exit, closing the door behind him. He takes a deep breath, leaning back against the door knob as he hears the front door open, “I’m home!” Kurt calls through the house and Blaine pushes off the door and quickly trots downstairs.

Kurt smiles when he sees Blaine coming, “Hey!” He says happily but Blaine just catches his arm and drags him down the hallway towards the dining room, “Ummm is everything okay?” Kurt asks in confusion.

“No. I mean yes! But also no?” Blaine stutters.

Kurt laughs, “I’m not sure whether to be concerned or not.” He says.

“I just walked in on Matty and Nash.” Blaine starts and then stops.

“Yeeeeeah.” Kurt says, gesturing for Blaine to go on.

“Kissing.” Blaine says.

Kurt’s eyes go wide and he sits down at the table heavily, “Woah.” He says.

Blaine nods, “Yeah.” He sits too, nodding continually because he doesn’t really know what else to do.

“Did you have any inkling?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shakes his head, “No, but…” He hesitates.

“But we don’t really know what’s going on.” Kurt finishes and Blaine nods. Kurt shrugs, “I guess we just talk to them.”

“Do we tell Rachel?” Blaine asks, one of the two boys in question IS her son after all.

Kurt recoils immediately, “God no! She’d be over here in a second with a cake and a pride flag and none of us need that right now.”

— — —

Matty and Nash both look like they’ve done something wrong when they come slinking into the dining room ten minutes later. Matty sits quickly in his chair and downcasts his eyes to the table while Nash stays in the doorway and rubs his arm nervously, “I don’t…think I can stay for dinner.” He says, flicking his head to remove the hair hanging in his eyes, even though it falls right back in because of the way his head is tilted downwards.

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow, “Did your mom call you home?” He asks.

Nash shakes his head, “No, uh…I, uh…” He peters out and shrugs helplessly.

“Sit down, Nash.” Kurt says softly and Nash does as he’s told quickly, staring down at the table like his best friend next to him once he’s there.

Blaine sighs, “Boys, you’ve done nothing wrong.” He says seriously because he doesn’t like that both boys seem to believe they have.

Matty looks up at his fathers in turn before shrugging, “We were just…” He looks quickly at Nash, “…curious.” He finishes with a shrug.

“And that’s perfectly okay.” Kurt soothes.

“Papa and I just want to make sure you know you can always talk to us. About anything. Both of you.” He says.

Matty and Nash nod and Blaine can tell they’re relaxing. It baffles him slightly that even today, and having grown up in the families they have, that either boy should feel ashamed of experimenting but that truth still remains.

“Are you gonna tell my mom and dad?” Nash asks.

Kurt shakes his head, “No, we’re not. If you feel like it’s something you want to bring up to them, that is your decision and your decision alone and we will support you no matter what.”

Nash nods, “Thanks Uncle Kurt.” He smiles softly.

The foursome lapse into silence for a few moments before Blaine claps his hands and gestures to the table, “Let’s eat!” He says, brightly, giving the boys an out from having to discuss it anymore.

“Dad?” Matty asks, having made no move to eat, clearly not done with the previous topic.

Blaine hums in acknowledgement, “Kissing Nash doesn’t mean we’re…gay, does it?” He asks, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that!” He adds quickly.

Blaine smiles softly, “Only you can answer that question, buddy. But Papa and I will love both of you no matter what. And so will your mom and dad, Nash.”

“Being curious is completely normal.” Kurt adds and then smirks at Blaine, “Dad once kissed Aunt Rachel twice because he was curious.”

Blaine rolls his eyes as both Matty and Nash’s eyes and mouths go wide, “No way!” Matty shouts.

“Did you really?” Nash exclaims,

Blaine sighs, “Yes. Yes I did.” He confesses, “But your Papa is right. There is nothing wrong with experimenting.”

Matty and Nash nod and seem comfortable enough to start eating. Both pick up their forks and slide themselves closer to the table. The room is quiet once more as the four begin to eat.

“I can’t believe your mom and my dad kissed!” Matty whispers not so quietly to Nash.

“I know! I wonder if your papa ever kissed my dad!” Nash whispers back with a giggle.

“I did NOT!” Kurt exclaims emphatically and everyone in the room laughs in response.


	75. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip the the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...don't even know what to blame this on lol

Kurt and Blaine are at the mall. Window shopping and meandering more than anything. Kurt had been having a bad day and Blaine had suggested the outing as a way to cheer his fiancé up. It has worked like a charm and Kurt’s smile has gotten wider and more frequent as the afternoon has gone on.

They’re just leaving Brooks Brothers, hand-in-hand, when a high-pitched scream emits from somewhere to their left and the pair jump slightly at the sudden noise.

When they turn towards the noise, as most people in the vicinity do, it’s to find a young girl, probably no older than fifteen with her hands to her mouth and heading in their direction.

Kurt and Blaine both take a look around them to see what or who this girl might be heading for but it becomes clear that she’s on her way towards them, “Oh my god!” She exclaims when she’s in front of them.

Kurt smiles warily, “Can we help you?” He asks, carefully. The girl looks close to tears.

The girl doesn’t pay him much attention though. Her eyes are fixed on Blaine, “I LOVE you.” She says passionately, with no hint of sarcasm.

Blaine's eyes widen as he side-eyes Kurt, “Ummm I’m sorry, who are you?” He asks politely.

“My name’s Kimmy and I can’t believe this is happening.” The girl, Kimmy, says. Her hands are shaking by her sides.

Blaine shakes his head, “I’m sorry, again, but I think you must have me confused with someone else.” He’s at least hoping that’s the case.

Kimmy’s face crumbles into confusion and then despair, “Are you…NOT Darren Criss?” She asks.

Blaine smiles, “Ummm no. No I’m not.”

Kimmy covers her face with her hands, “Oh my god kill me now I’m so embarrassed.” 

Kurt starts to giggle and Blaine elbows him with a stern glare before turning to Kimmy, “Look, it’s totally fine. No big deal. My name’s Blaine.” He says softly.

Kimmy removes her hands from her face slowly, “You look so much like him.” She whispers almost to herself before shaking her head, “I’m just going to leave now and try to forget this ever happened.” She says and before Blaine can say anything else, she turns on her heel and makes a quick exit in the opposite direction.

Kurt and Blaine are quiet for a moment, watching her leave, before Kurt bursts out laughing. Blaine rolls his eyes but can’t help but chuckle himself, “It’s just a case of mistaken identity.” He says with a shrug.

“Yeah but you? Darren Criss? You look nothing alike.” Kurt says, “It’s like someone calling me…I don’t know…Ryan Gosling or something.”

Blaine shrugs again, “I don’t know. I don’t think we look COMPLETELY different.”

Kurt shrugs too, considering, “Well, he IS hot. There are worse people to be mistaken for.”

Blaine smirks, “See? We’re both hot. That’s at least one similarity.”

Kurt laughs and pushes Blaine’s shoulder, “Wow. So modest.” He says, as the pair continue to walk the mall.


	76. Curriculum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pseudo follow-up to Chapter 69 - Regret

“So apparently part of the curriculum for this weekend has us, and I quote, ‘unfurling and becoming more one with our feminine flower’.”

Blaine sighs as he dries his hands on a towel, before walking back into the bedroom of the suite. Kurt is lying across the bed, flipping through said curriculum that had been left on the bed for their arrival, “Well clearly we aren’t going to do that.”

Kurt looks up and furrows his eyebrows, “Of course we are. We’re all in on this, Blaine. If we half-ass this, we won’t get the most out of it.”

It may sound like Kurt is making a harmless joke but to Blaine it is the straw that breaks the camel’s back. He throws the towel in his hand to the ground, “You know what? We should just fucking leave then!” He explodes.

Kurt recoils, “I was joking, Blaine. Relax.” He says.

Blaine shakes his head, “No! I’m sick of this! I thought this retreat would actually help us but it’s not going to help us if all you’re going to do is make fun of it the whole time.”

Kurt pushes up from his lying position to sit up, an offended look on his face, “Well excuse me for thinking we didn’t need help in the first place. Especially not from,” He turns the curriculum book to the cover and reads with distain, “Healing Heart Couples Retreat.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says in disbelief, “I spent a week living with Sam after our last fight.”

“Yeah but you came back.” Kurt says, “We fought. Couples fight. That doesn’t mean we need some Christian organization to tell us how to be a couple.”

“I’VE BEEN THINKING OF LEAVING FOR GOOD!” Blaine bellows and the silence that follows his statement is deafening. There’s still sound, the air conditioner is running and Blaine’s breath is coming out in loud puffs, but for the two men in the room it’s like a vacuum has sucked all the sound out.

“Wha…” Kurt starts but his voice cracks. He coughs and tries again, “What?” It still comes out strained.

Blaine huffs, annoyed with himself. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He puts his hands on his hips and turns to stare out the window of their suite, “We’re not happy, Kurt. We’re not living. We’re existing. We’ve been doing nothing but existing for a while now. Haven’t you noticed that we’re either fighting or avoiding each other?”

Kurt stands and crosses his arms, “So you’re oblivious about almost everything but now suddenly you’re all knowing.”

Blaine brings a hand up to rub over his forehead in frustration, “This is what happens every time. You get snippy because you’re hurt, I get defensive because I’M hurt and we cycle through again. I want to try and change that.”

Kurt glares at the bedspread, “Do you really want to try?” He challenges.

Blaine sighs, “Of course I do. I don’t WANT to leave, Kurt. You have to believe that. I just…can’t go on like this and I don’t think you can either.” He implores.

Kurt continues to glare at the bedspread, “A weekend with these people isn’t going to magically fix everything.” He whispers finally.

“Probably not.” Blaine says, “But we need to at least try.”

Kurt nods and then sighs, “I’m sorry I got snippy.”

Blaine nods as well, “Thank you for apologizing. This place isn’t perfect. My parents gave me the name so there’s a good chance not everything will be helpful but…”

“…but we’re going to try.” Kurt finishes with a small smile.

Blaine smiles and can feel an atmosphere of fight in the room but for the first time in a long time it’s not a fight of anger but rather a fight of determination. They can do this. They can work at it.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

Kurt shrugs and there’s a twinkle in his eye that Blaine’s been missing when he says, “But I’m serious when I say nothing is getting ‘unfurled’ this weekend. Especially not any sort of ‘feminine flower’.”

Blaine chuckles, “Agreed.” He whispers. 

It’s a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually searched up whether Healing Hearts Couples Retreat was a thing after I named the retreat that in the fic. There are a bunch of Healing Hearts Counselling Centres and a Women's Retreat named Healing Hearts...but no Healing Hearts Couples Retreat from what I saw lol


	77. Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the first thing you think of when the word is 'foot' is...foot porn.

“So Sam was telling me about some of the porn he was watching last night…” Blaine starts as he sits at the table doing homework.

Kurt shakes his head while he looks at the mail, just in from a day at his internship, “Sam is disgusting.”

Blaine chuckles, “I still don’t understand your aversion to porn. I got it in high school, but now?”

Kurt shrugs, “You and I make our own porn. Without the filming of course. That’s enough for me. I still feel like the people in porn weren’t loved enough by their parents.”

Blaine huffs out of a laugh, “Okay. Forget I mentioned anything.” He say, amicably, before going back to reading.

Kurt sighs as he sits across from Blaine at the table, “Just tell me the story, Blaine.”

Blaine doesn’t need a lot of cajoling. He sits up straighter, excited to share, and lays his pen down, “So while he was watching, he stumbled across a video of a guy massaging a girl’s foot.”

“Scandalous!” Kurt says with fact drama.

Blaine waves a hand, “No, but after he massaged it for a bit? He started to…suck on her toes!” He exclaims.

Kurt recoils and his face looks like it did when Rachel would make a poor fashion decision in high school, “For what purpose?” He asks, horrified.

Blaine shrugs, “To turn her on?” He surmises.

Kurt relaxes but still eyes Blaine warily as if scared he’s not done with the story and is going to reveal something else disturbing, “Straight people are so weird.” He concludes with a shake of his head, “And I say that knowing some of the stuff we’ve gotten up to.”

Blaine winces, “He told me he saw links to gay porn with the same thing.”

Kurt throws his hands up, “This just goes to show you that NOTHING GOOD CAN COME FROM PORN!”

Blaine laughs with a shrug, “It’s not ALL weird.” He argues.

Kurt levels him with a stare, “YOU don’t still watch it…do you?” He asks.

Blaine’s eyes widen, “Of course not! You’re all I need.” He says.

Kurt nods, “Good boy.”


	78. Governor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new baby.

“Have you ever seen anything so perfect?” Blaine whispers for fear of disturbing anything in the room, most of all the tiny human asleep in his arms.

Kurt shifts on the couch next to his husband, pulling his feet up under himself to lean against Blaine’s side and look over his shoulder, “The husband in me wants to say you’re pretty perfect but…”

“She will forever outrank either of us.” Blaine finishes and Kurt hums in the affirmative, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Blaine’s head.

“We made this.” Blaine blinks around the tears in his eyes, as he’s been having to do a lot since she was born five hours before. This is the first time they’ve been alone with her, however, and he doesn’t even try to hide the tears now.

“Well if we’re being technical, YOU made her. I had very little to do with her creation.” Kurt argues softly, unable to resist reaching out and laying a hand on the blanket wrapped baby.

Blaine scoffs softly, “You had more to do with her creation than you think. Just because I jacked off into a cup doesn’t mean I had more to do with it.”

“Okay first of all, as sweet as that sentiment is, she literally would not be here without you.” Kurt whispers, “And second of all? I know she’s only five hours old but it just seems wrong to talk about jacking off while holding her.”

Blaine’s eyes widen, “Oh my god, I’m already a horrible parent!” He moans, tearing up again.

Kurt laughs softly as he says, “Awwww,” cupping Blaine’s head and pressing soothing kisses to the crown of it, “You could NEVER be a horrible parent.” He soothes.

The pair go quiet, just watching the baby breath in her sleep. Blaine’s not even sure how much time has passed before Kurt whispers, “What do you think she’ll be when she grows up?”

Blaine squints his eyes in Kurt’s direction, “She’s five hours old. I’m not ready to picture her as an adult quite yet.”

“Indulge me.” Kurt shrugs.

The sun is just starting to rise and beams of it are starting to make their way across the room they’re in through the blinds. Blaine contemplates their daughter as he watches the light shift over her face, “She could be anything.” He finally settles on, “A doctor, a lawyer, a governor, the President, a farmer, an accountant, a fashion designer…”

“…a Broadway superstar.” Kurt interrupts. Blaine shrugs and then nods, “Elizabeth May Anderson-Hummel: world class farmer.” Kurt says.

Blaine chuckles as softly as he can, not wanting to jostle the baby, “It could happen.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to shrug and nod, “Our little Lizzy.”

Blaine runs a finger softly over Lizzy’s forehead and then down her cheek, “Our Lizzy.” He whispers.


	79. Blue Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing this 78 and have been given one word every day for 77 days. Today? I was given 'blue jean'...THAT IS TWO WORDS! I made it work I think.

“Blaine!” Blaine puts the TV on pause and lays his heads back onto the couch.

“Yeah?” He calls down the hallway. Kurt has sequestered himself in the office/music room all day working on a report for work. He’s only come out to use the bathroom. He even refused Blaine’s offer of lunch. Every once in awhile he’ll call down the hallway with a question about grammar.

“Is ‘blue jean’ one word or two?” Kurt’s voice drifts from behind the closed door.

Blaine pouts thoughtfully, “Two!” He shouts back when he’s come to his decision.

All is quiet for a moment and Blaine is about to press play on the TV again when the door to the office/music room opens and Kurt pokes his head through it, “Are you sure?” He asks, skeptically.

Blaine nods, “Pretty sure.”

“Huh.” Kurt says, looking up thoughtfully, “Could have sworn it was one.” He shrugs before smiling at Blaine, “Thanks. Love you!” He waves before closing the door again.

“Love you too!” Blaine calls, pushing play on the TV until he’s called upon again.


	80. Effective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise drunk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved yesterday's fic. Today's is not my favourite but...they can't all be gems right? lol Enjoy!

“We are not getting out of this bed for anything short of a house fire until neither of us can get it up anymore.” Kurt decrees, lying on his back on said bed and staring at the ceiling.

“What about meals?” Blaine asks thoughtfully, mirroring Kurt’s position.

“I have spoken!” Kurt cries, “Effective immediately!”

“Are you drunk?” Blaine chuckles.

“I…might be. How much wine did we drink?” Kurt asks.

Blaine moves to be able to peer over the edge of the bed to the floor where he counts two empty wine bottles, “Two wine bottles and I only had a glass and a half…”

“Surprise drunk!” Kurt exclaims, throwing his hands up over his head, “Now get naked.”

Blaine laughs, “I feeling wholly unprepared for this adventure.”

“I’d like to get at your ‘wholly’.” Kurt says, turning to give what he probably assumes is a saucy smile, but in reality it’s actually quite a terrifying facial expression.

Blaine loses it after that. He’s laughing so hard he has to bend in half to stop his stomach from hurting but he can’t stop. 

Kurt squints his eyes with a pout, “Laughing usually doesn’t mean sex.”

Blaine’s laughter turns back to a chuckle as he wipes his eyes, “Incorrect. A lot of our sexual encounters have included laughter.” He argues.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Fine. Can we have sex now?”

Blaine rolls over and kisses Kurt slowly, laying a hand on his stomach as Kurt winds a hand in Blaine’s hair. Blaine pulls away slowly and looks down at Kurt who’s eyes are still closed, “I would love nothing more but you’re about…two minutes away from being asleep so, another time.”

He expects a response but Kurt’s eyes don’t reopen and his breathing evens out. He’s fast asleep, “Two minutes, twenty seconds. Same difference.” He says, kissing Kurt’s cheek before getting up to remove the wine bottles and get ready for bed.


	81. Swell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hummelberry at their finest.

Blaine and Jesse are sitting on Kurt and Blaine’s couch. They’re side-eyeing each other and both wondering the same thing: Could they just get up and leave?

“Kurt, I need to practice!” Rachel shrieks in exasperation.

Kurt scoffs, “In the middle of MY living room? During game night?”

Kurt and Rachel have been fighting for the past fifteen minutes. It started when Rachel had started singing a song from her new show while Kurt had gone to get more snacks. Kurt had come storming back into the room to tell her to stop and they’ve been fighting ever since.

“This is a very big show for me!” Rachel argues.

“No one’s disputing that! All I’m saying is this is not the right time for you to practice.” Kurt says, “You don’t hear Blaine randomly breaking out into songs from his shows, do you?”

Kurt gestures to Blaine as he talks and Blaine’s eyes go wide as Rachel turns her eyes on him accusingly. He begins to silently pray he won’t get dragged into this.

Rachel turns back to Kurt instead and Blaine sighs in relief, “Look,” Rachel says putting her hand up, “I’m not saying Blaine’s roles are always less important than mine but…”

“Oh hell no!” Kurt interrupts, holding up his own hand, “This is not going to turn into a ‘Rachel has a swell of self-importance and everyone else doesn’t mean as much’ moment.”

Rachel crosses her arms, “If anyone has a swollen head, it’s you.” She snips, indignantly.

Kurt smirks, “Not yet. But the night is still young. Who knows what Blaine and I will get up to.”

“Kurt!” Both Blaine and Rachel yell, scandalized. Kurt quirks an eyebrow at Rachel and holds his smirk.

“Can we NOT bring sex into this?” Rachel huffs.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “It was a joke. We’re ADULTS, Rachel. We’re far from the virgin teenagers we once were. Start acting like it.”

Rachel is immediately defensive, “Fine. You want to talk about sex? Ask me a question about my sex life and I’ll answer it.” She looks like she stops just short of stomping her foot.

It’s Jesse’s turn to go wide eyed, “Ummm I think I’m just gonna…” He gestures out of the room and goes to get up.

“Jesse, sit down!” Rachel orders and Jesse freezes part way up. He looks at Kurt and Blaine before smiling sheepishly and sitting back down, crossing his arms and shifting uncomfortably.

“Rachel, I don’t want to hear about your sex life. At all.” Kurt says, turning back to Rachel.

“Well then what do you want from me?!” Rachel shouts.

“To not sing during game night!” Blaine shouts, standing up. He’s had enough. If he has to sit and listen to the two of them argue anymore he’ll go insane.

Kurt and Rachel both turn to him with their eyebrows up. Blaine sighs, “Could we just forget this and I don’t know play charades…or something?” He asks with a shrug.

Jesse nods eagerly from the couch and Rachel and Kurt look at each, considering. Neither really looking like they want to back down. Blaine reaches forward and grabs Kurt’s hand, “We could order cheesecake?” He tries, hopefully.

Kurt pouts and then sighs, “Fine. But can it be cherry?” He asks.

Blaine chuckles and pulls Kurt slowly from the room. As they leave he sees Rachel sigh and sit down next to Jesse, who pulls her close and kisses her head, “Of course.” Blaine soothes and it would appear that both parties are willing to let the fight drop…for now.


	82. Projection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson.

“Do - a deer, a female deer.” Lizzy sings, making sure to stand up straight like her Daddy taught her.

“Where’s that sun?” Blaine asks as he sits on the piano bench.

“Re - a drop of golden sun!” Lizzy smiles as Blaine points to himself, “Mi - a name a call myself!”

Suddenly the door to the music room bursts open and Kurt walks in with a dramatic flourish as Lizzy jumps slightly and then giggles at her Papa, “Fa, a long long way to ruuuuuuuuun.” Kurt sings, over-dramatically, and it only causes Lizzy to giggle more.

Blaine joins in even as he rolls his eyes at his husband, “Must you interrupt our lesson?” He asks, though his actions don’t match his words as he reaches out for Kurt’s hand and then pulls him closer.

Kurt props a knee on the piano bench behind Blaine and leans into his back, “I must when it’s lunchtime and it’ll be cold if you don’t come eat it now.” Kurt says, “What was today’s lesson?” He asks, looking over at Lizzy.

“Yelling!” She…yells with a giggle.

Blaine tuts, “You know that’s not the real word. What is it called?”

Lizzy's eyebrows furrow as she thinks. Blaine knows she prefers the sillier names they thought of but he also knows she knows the real name, “Pro…” she starts and then stops.

“je…” Blaine prompts when her hesitation goes on longer.

The six-year-old’s eye light up as she remembers, “Projection!” She exclaims, proudly.

Kurt nods with an impressed face, “Well, that is a great lesson. I only ask that you don’t use it outside the music room, while your brother is napping.”

Blaine chuckles softly, “I already made sure to tell her that.” He whispers and Kurt kisses the back of his head.

“Well done.” He whispers back.

“Can I finish my song before lunch?” Lizzy asks.

Blaine and Kurt look at each other and both shrugs, “Sure baby.” Blaine smiles and the he leans back into Kurt as they proudly watch Lizzy get back into singing stance.

She puts her feet together, her arms behind her, stands up straight, and lifts her chin, “Fa - a long long way to run! So - a needle pulling thread. La - a note to follow so! Te - a drink with jam and bread! That will bring. Us. Back, To. Do!” She finishes with gusto and Kurt and Blaine break out into applause. Kurt has to admit that one of the cutest parts of the whole thing was watching Blaine act out each part of the song, and mouthing along, to help Lizzy remember the words.

“Amazing job, Lizzy Bear!” Kurt exclaims. Lizzy smiles bashfully, shrugging as she screws her toe into the carpet.

“Now. Lunch?” Blaine asks and Lizzy nods, skipping off towards the kitchen, “She’s so freaking cute.” He says when she’s gone.

Kurt nods, “You’re BOTH freaking cute.” He corrects, kissing Blaine on the head once more before the pair follow their daughter into the kitchen.


	83. Coerce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #metoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...nervous as hell for this one. Just thought I'd put that out there.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Kurt gets out through gritted teeth.

Blaine sighs, “No, you’re not.”

“Clearly you don’t know me as well as you think you do.” Kurt seethes.

Blaine sighs yet again, it feels like it’s becoming his default setting he’s done it so much today, “It’s not like…” He falters, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

“Not like what?” Kurt asks, incredulously, “Not like he succeeded? Not like it hasn’t happened to other people? Not like it’s not just ‘part of the business’?”

Blaine shrugs helplessly, looking more like a kicked puppy then he ever has, “Well he DIDN’T succeed.” He argues.

Kurt scoffs, “Blaine, he tried to coerce you.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, “He did not.”

“What do you call telling you he’d only give you the part if you slept with him?!” Kurt shrieks, “And then touching you against your will?!”

Blaine winces at the reminder, “I mean, sure, we can call it sexual harassment too,” Kurt goes on, seemingly on a roll now as he clenches and unclenches his fist, “but at the end of the day, it’s coercion. He threatened your job to get you to sleep with him!”

Blaine puts his hands over his face before raking his fingers through his hair and lets out a frustrated groan, “Look can we jut forget about it? It’s not that big of a deal.” He doesn’t want to say he regrets telling Kurt. He had felt like he NEEDED to tell Kurt. He didn’t want to be the only one living with this. When the producer had made the advance, Blaine had never gotten so tense. He knows it’s wrong and he would rather never work in a Broadway show again then agree to that but he doesn’t want to think about it anymore.

Kurt’s eyes narrow and his body, which hasn’t stopped moving since Blaine told him, stills, “I can’t believe you’re saying that. What if this happened to our daughter?” He asks, lowly.

“We don’t have a daughter.” Blaine argues.

Kurt’s eyes narrow further if that’s even possible, “Our future daughter, then.”

“We’re not even married.” Blaine mutters, petulantly.

“Oh my God, Blaine, seriously? Fine.” Kurt says, dropping down onto the couch, “What if it happened to me?” He says softly.

Blaine instantly sees red and even though it’s a hypothetical suggestion, he instantly wants to hurt someone. He feels a rush of adrenaline and his fists clench, begging to punch something. Kurt is watching him with calculating eyes, “So you get it now.” He says, having been able to read Blaine like a book.

Blaine slowly shakes off the angry burst, before moving to sit next to Kurt on the couch and take his hand, “What do we do?” He doesn’t even think to say ‘I’ instead of ‘we’.

Kurt sighs, “I’m not sure. We’ll figure out who to talk to though. He can’t continue to do that to other people.”

Blaine nods before laying his head on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt’s hand comes up to thread through his hair and he closes his eyes, relaxing for the first time since that afternoon. He hadn’t even realized how tense he’s really been, but with Kurt by his side, he feels like he can breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated whether or not to have #metoo as the summary because I don't know enough ABOUT the Me Too movement, specifically whether it's just women? But no other summary seemed to fit. If I've misused the hashtag please let me know (I hope you'll do so in a respectful way) and I'll change it.


	84. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life told through pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the tenses are a little off in this potentially but I couldn't figure out how to fix them. So hopefully it's not too distracting.

*flash*

Kurt and Blaine will always have a special place in their heart for their first prom picture. It sits proudly on a self in their living room and they take joy and pride in recounting that night to their friends and family.

*flash*

For the longest time, Blaine has a picture on his bedside table of Kurt from when Blaine had first moved to New York. They had been moving Blaine in and Sam had been documenting the whole thing. He’d taken a picture of Kurt moving a dresser, his hair falling out of its hairspray hold and a look of determination on his face. Kurt hates the picture and begs Blaine to get rid of it but it’s one of Blaine’s favourites.

*flash*

Kurt gets back at Blaine and for a while it’s duelling pictures on their nightstands. Kurt’s is one of Blaine after returning from rehearsal one evening. His curls had been sweat matted and his face was still slightly shiny, having not had a chance to cool off in the summer heat. Kurt had taken his phone out right away and snapped the picture, mostly wanting to get even but he comes to really love the picture, despite Blaine’s grumbling.

*flash*

Burt takes a picture at their engagement party that becomes an instant favourite. In it, Kurt is sitting on the couch, head tilted up to talk to Blaine who is sitting on the arm of the couch. Blaine is turned to look at Kurt and they’re smiling at each other. Neither can remember what they had been saying to the other but the expressions on their faces speak volumes. 

*flash*

Blaine has to stop Kurt from wallpapering their house in their wedding photos. He convinces him to limit it to a wall in the office/music room. The focal point of the display being a picture of the two of them standing side by side. The photographer had told them to hold hands and look at each lovingly. They had done just that until Kurt had burped like the gross boy he pretends not to be and caused the two of them to laugh. In the picture, their still holding hands but Blaine’s head is thrown back, his eyes closed as he laughs and Kurt’s eyes are sparkling as he laughs, a hand up at his mouth.

*flash*

Their first family photo spends years as the mainstay on their mantel. It’s taken just after Lizzy’s first birthday and in it, Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the ground with Lizzy between them. All three are laughing as Lizzy is hitting Kurt in the face with one of the toys used as props in the picture. The picture stays on the mantel until a fourth member joins their family.

*flash*

Their first family photo is replaced a month after Matty is born and remains there for the rest of the time they live in their house. Kurt and Blaine had wanted a photoshoot with their two children. They had Lizzy sit on a pedestal with pillows behind her with Matty propped up against her. Matty had begun to slip down so Kurt and Blaine had gone in to rearrange. The photographer had decided to capture the moment so in the picture, Lizzy is looking down at Matty with a smile while Kurt and Blaine bracket them with their backs to the camera but their faces are turned just enough to the side to capture their expressions. It’s unintentional, but perfect.

*flash*


	85. Mosque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this word was hard for me. I did some research in order to make it as accurate as possible but even with the research there still might be some inconsistencies with the Muslim religion/customs in a mosque. These potential inconsistencies were not meant to offend.

“Papa, was your’s and Daddy’s wedding like this?” Lizzy asks, holding her father’s hand as they walk into the mosque where Kurt and Blaine’s friend, Nadim, is getting married.

“Ummmm not really no.” Kurt says, unsure of how to answer the question.

“What do you mean ‘not really’?” She asks.

“Well for one, our guests didn’t sit on the ground. They sat on chairs.” Blaine offers as he lowers Matty, who he had been carrying, onto the floor and sits cross legged next to Kurt. He pulls the three-year-old onto his lap as Lizzy sits next to Kurt.

“Why are we sitting on the ground now?” The seven-year-old asks.

“Because remember when we talked about how Nadim is Muslim?” Kurt says and Lizzy nods. The conversation about religion had been a tough one to navigate for Kurt and Blaine, “Well when Muslim people get married sometimes they get married in a mosque and in a mosque we sit on the ground.” He explains.

“Oh. Okay.” Lizzy nods, acceptingly.

She’s quiet after that and the family people watches for a few minutes while more guests fill the mosque, “How was your wedding the same as Nadim’s?” Lizzy asks after a few minutes.

“Well we had guests come and watch us get married.” Blaine offers, gesturing to the people around them.

“And we all dressed up in fancy clothes like everyone here is and Nadim and Christina will be.” Kurt supplies.

“And because at the end you were married because you love each other? Just like Nadim and Christina?” Lizzy asks, looking back and forth between her fathers.

“Of course. That was the best part.” Blaine says, reaching to grab Kurt’s hand. Kurt smiles brightly at him.

“It sure was.” He says, softly.

“Is there cake?” Matty asks. Matty loves cake.

Kurt and Blaine laugh, “Yes, I believe there will be cake later.” Kurt answers and Matty cheers.


	86. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has something to tell Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Day 83 Coerce but from Kurt's perspective. I know some people wanted me to write a SEQUEL instead but this is where the inspiration led me.

The force of the hug almost knocks Kurt over. The air inside him leaves him in a rush and the sound that accompanies that is less than elegant.

He’s entirely confused why Blaine is hanging off of him like a limpet, his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt’s middle and his head buried in his chest, “Ummm hi?” Kurt says lamely. He’s literally been home for twenty seconds, enough to come in and put his keys in the bowl they keep at the front door.

Blaine doesn’t respond, but the arms around Kurt get tighter if possible. Kurt’s concern kicks in a few seconds later, “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks softly, running a hand through Blaine’s hair.

“I need to tell you something.” Blaine mumbles into Kurt’s dress shirt.

A whole host of horrifying situations play through Kurt’s mind. He knows it’s counterproductive but he can’t help it. Is one of their parents in the hospital? Is someone dead? Has Blaine cheated on him?

No. He physically shakes his head at that thought. He knows Blaine would never cheat on him. But the other stuff…

“What is it?” He whispers.

Blaine pulls back and looks Kurt in the eye. He’s tense, Kurt could see that even if he didn’t know Blaine so well. But his eyes look conflicted.

“Come…” Blaine says, before looking around helplessly, “Come sit down.” He says, grabbing Kurt’s hand and bringing him through the apartment to the couch.

The pair sit down and Blaine folds his own hands into his own lap, shrinking in size and fiddling with his fingers, “Blaine, you’re scaring me. Is someone hurt?” Kurt shoots in the dark.

Blaine looks up sharply and shakes his head, “No! Not at all.” He insists.

Kurt breathes a little easier but he’s still confused and nervous, “Okay then what is it? You know you can tell me anything.”

Blaine nods, “I know. I know I can.” He says, almost to himself, seeming to brace himself for what’s to come, “So…something happened with the producer at my audition today.” He starts…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely cut it off before Blaine actually told him because I wasn't sure how to write that part and I don't think it NEEDS to be written. Also, as I've mentioned before, my verse is SLIGHTLY canon divergent. For example, in my verse Blaine never cheated. I take what I want from canon and ignore what I don't want lol


	87. Slippery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pool party.

“Why did I agree to this again?” Kurt asks as he carries his drink to the lounge chair he had claimed for himself and sits down.

“Because in a few months you’re going to be parents!” Sam says like it’s obvious, “You have to have one last hurrah before then!”

“And this ‘hurrah’ had to involve renting an inflatable pool for our backyard and…a slip n’ slide?” Kurt asks incredulously, looking over the top of his sunglasses at the neon yellow plastic Finn and Sam are setting up.

“Come on. It’s fun!” Blaine argues with a shrug. Kurt just gives Blaine a look before rolling his eyes and handing his husband the sunscreen. Blaine’s been trained well enough by now to take the lotion without words being exchanged and start rubbing it into Kurt’s back.

“I will admit I don’t hate the view.” Kurt concedes.

“One could say the same for you, Hummel. Where was this hiding all through school?” Santana asks from her own lounge chair, eyeing Kurt’s swimsuit clad and bare chested body over her own sunglasses.

Kurt shrugs, “Under several layers of baby fat and insecurity.”

Blaine leans forward wordlessly and kisses Kurt’s shoulder, not even bothered by the slight chemical taste from the sunscreen.

“All right!” Sam calls, clapping his hands, “Blaine, go get your lube!”

Blaine lets out of a surprised laugh, “Ummm why?” He asks.

“To make this thing slippery!” Sam exclaims, gesturing to the slip n’ slide.

The entire small party is silent for a few beats, just looking at Sam before Blaine coughs and says in the nicest way he can, “Water, Sam. We use water for that. From the hose.” He gestures to the hose connected to the back of the house.

Sam’s eyebrows furrow for a second before he turns to the hose and his eyes light up, “Yeah, that’ll work too!” He smiles, hitting Finn on the chest to get him to help.

“Even if we did need to use lube there isn’t any way in hell we’d use our lube. It’s way too expensive.” Kurt mutters.

“Hmmmmm.” Blaine hums in the affirmative, “All right you’re done.” Blaine announces, kissing Kurt’s shoulder blade one more time.

“Thanks babe.” Kurt smiles, “Now go. Be a stupid boy for the afternoon because like Sam said, we’ll be parents in a few months, have to get all of this out of our systems.”

Blaine laughs as he gets up, “Are you going to come join?” He asks, as Finn and Sam gear up to slide with Brittany and Jesse wandering over to do the same.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Yeah I’ll be right there.” He says sarcastically before laughing, “No, I’ll just stay here with Rachel and Santana and watch your disgustingly hot stupidness.” He lowers his sunglasses to wink at Blaine.

It’s Blaine’s turn to roll his eyes before turning to head across the yard, “We will be getting Sam’s version of slippery later though!” Kurt calls and Blaine throws his head back and laughs before turning to wink back at Kurt.


	88. Species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty's realized a couple of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Matty centric, Kurt and Blaine aren't actually in it until the last part. That being said, it's one of my favourites I've written so I hope you enjoy it!

It’s a month before Matty’s seventeenth birthday when he realizes two things: he’s in love…and he’s not straight.

It’s because of the first realization that he comes to the second. His relationship with Cole started out as nothing but friendship but slowly it became clear to both boys that friendship wasn’t where their relationship was anymore. They’ve been dating officially for almost four months but…Matty hasn’t told anyone yet.

He’s not sure why. He’s not ashamed of Cole or their relationship. And he knows the people in his life would be supportive. But if Matty’s being honest, he hasn’t quite figured out what it all means. He knows he’s not straight, but he’s not 100% sure he’s gay either. He’s had crushes on women before and the desires he feels for Cole he’s felt for girls in the past. Maybe he’s bi? Or pan? Or…there are too many decisions to make!And he honestly feels like he should know where he stands before he tells people about Cole.

Now however, with the ‘L’ word so prominent in his mind, Matty only feels it’s right for people to know. He’s just not sure why he’s so nervous…

His knee bounces frenetically under his desk as he and Nash do their homework in Matty’s bedroom. Nash is on the bed and the two of them haven’t spoken in a while. Matty also hasn’t gotten any homework done, he’s too busy wondering what to say to Nash. He should have rehearsed.

“Hey Nash?” He asks, gearing himself up,but too afraid to look away from his paper.

“Yeah?” Nash calls, not looking up from the textbook he’s reading.

“I have…a boyfriend.” Matty forces himself to say before closing his eyes.

The room is quiet for what feels like hours to Matty but is actually probably only 5 seconds, “Cool. Do you have the answer for number 3? I can’t figure it out.” Nash asks.

Matty’s eyes open and he turns to Nash with an incredulous look on his face, “That’s it?” He asks.

Nash quirks an eyebrow, “Yeeeahhhh.” He says slowly, “What did you expect me to do? Bake you a cake? I’m not my mom.” Nash says, chuckling lightly at his own joke. Rachel had, in fact, baked Nash a cake when he’d gotten his first girlfriend earlier in the year.

Matty shrugs, “I don’t know. I expected more of a reaction than ‘Cool’ to me telling you I have a boyfriend.”

Nash shrugs as well, “Did you expect me to make a big deal over the fact that you’re….?” He hesitates and waits for Matty to fill in the blank.

“Bi. I think.” Matty answers.

Nash nods, “The fact that your bi? It’s not like your now a different species.” He pauses, “Is it Cole?”

Matty nods, “Yeah.”

Nash nods back, “Well I did mean it when I said ‘cool’. I’m glad you’re happy.”

Matty smiles, “Thanks.”

— — —

“Hey Matty!” Lizzy exclaims when the call connects.

“Hey.” Matty smiles into his phone at his sister’s enthusiasm. Despite a tumultuous few years, now that Lizzy has moved off to college, the siblings are closer than ever.

“What’s up?” She asks.

“Ummmmm I have something to tell you.” Matty responds with a deep breath.

“Sure. What is it?” Lizzy asks, more seriously, as if sensing Matty’s mood.

“I’m… dating someone.” He chickens out at the last moment and leaves the fact that it’s a boy out of it.

There is an audible intake of breath from Lizzy before she starts gushing, “Oh Matty, that’s amazing! The next time I’m home you, him, me, and Luke will have to go out for dinner together! A double date!”

Matty’s eyes widen, “Wait wait wait wait.” He says, interrupting her as she continues to make plans. The line goes quiet on the other end, “Why do you think it’s a guy?”

“Is it not?” Lizzy asks, “Oh I’m so sorry! It’s just…last time I was home you wouldn’t shut up about this Cole guy and I just figured…”

Matty marvels at his sister's intuition and his own apparent lack of an ability to play it cool, “No, no, it is a boy. It’s…Cole.”

Lizzy is quiet for a moment, “Why do you sound ashamed of that fact?” She asks, skeptically.

“I’m not!” Matty defends, “I just, didn’t know how you would react. You’re kind of surprising me.” He laughs.

“Matty,” Lizzy starts, “It’s not like you’re a different species…”

“That’s what Nash said!” Matty interrupts.

“Well it’s true. You’re still Matty, you’re just…happier.” Matty smiles, “Have you told Dad and Papa?” She asks.

“No, they’re next.” Matty answers.

“Good. They’ll be so happy for you.” Lizzy assures.

— — —

“Dad? Papa?” Matty asks that night at dinner.

“Hmmm?” Blaine hums as both he and Kurt turn to look at their son.

“I have a boyfriend.” He blurts.

Both Blaine and Kurt’s eyebrows shoot up to their hairline before identical smiles spread onto their faces, “Wow. That’s amazing.” Kurt says.

“How long have you been dating?” Blaine asks.

“Four months.” Matty smiles.

“And his name?” Blaine prompts.

“Cole.” Matty’s smile only gets bigger.

“Are you…being safe?” Kurt asks.

Matty’s eye widen in shock and he recoils, “Oh my god, Papa, seriously? Gross!”

“Hey, it’s a serious question.” Blane defends.

Matty sighs, “We haven’t…it’s not…not yet.” He answers lamely.

“Well when and if it does? Please be safe and you can always come to us if you need help or advice.” Kurt says sincerely.

Matty smiles even though he’s blushing, “Thanks.”

The threesome are quiet after that, each going back to their dinner, “This doesn’t mean…” Matty starts after a few minutes and then coughs, “doesn’t mean I’m…gay.”

“Nor does it have to.” Blaine shrugs, “You decide what it means for you and remember, labels aren’t for everyone. For now, just be happy with Cole.”

Matty nods, relieved for a reason he’s not sure he understands, “I am. But I think I’m….bi?” He says it like a question.

Kurt smiles, “Okay. But don’t worry if that identification changes. You’re still figuring yourself out. Heck, so are Dad and I.” He chuckles.

Matty nods and smiles again, feeling lighter than he has in a while. There’s a beat of comfortable silence before Blaine says, “When do we get to meet him?”

— — —

A week later, Matty gets out of the shower before school and makes his way to his room to change. His parents have already left for work and he doesn’t have a lot of time before he needs to meet Nash and Cole. 

After he’s slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he goes to grab his backpack by his desk. His eyebrows furrow when he notices a note sitting on top of his backpack that wasn’t there last night.

He picks up the note, written in Blaine’s handwriting, and notices the weight of a pin at the bottom. The pin is a rectangle with a pink stripe at the top, a blue stripe on the bottom and a thinner purple stripe in the middle.

**Papa and I love you so much, Matty. Please don’t ever forget that.**

**We may have mentioned you and Cole to Rachel and well…the pin at the bottom of this note was what we were able to talk her down to. She originally wanted to bake you a cake and order balloons…**

**See how much we love you?**

**The pin is the pride flag for bisexuality. We just wanted to show our support. Wear it however you see fit, or don’t. The decision really is yours.**

**Love,**

**Dad and Papa**

Matty can’t keep the smile off his face as he reads the note. He fiddles with the pin for a second, considering, before removing it from the note and pinning it securely to the front of his backpack. 

He feels bolstered by the support of his friends and family. So much so that today may be the day he says the big ‘L’ word to Cole. The thought makes him smile wider as he picks up his bag, slings it over his shoulder and heads off to school.


	89. Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most stressful part of Kurt and Blaine's wedding.

The most stressful part of Kurt and Blaine’s wedding isn’t Blaine’s parents, or Kurt’s family’s reaction to Blaine’s parents, or Cooper, or Finn, or Rachel, or making sure the flowers had arrived, or even remembering their vows.

Blaine’s parents behave themselves, which means Kurt’s family is given no reason to react. Cooper surprisingly downplays his…entire self, Finn’s toast is actually well written (meaning he probably didn’t write most of it), Rachel stays away from any and all microphones, the flowers actually arrive early, and their vows are actually the easiest part (when you know and love someone as much as they do, saying it is like breathing).

No, the most stressful part of their wedding is the one minute from when the DJ starts to introduce them for their first dance and the music starting.

“All right, all right! It’s time for our grooms to put on their dancing shoes…” The DJ starts.

Kurt and Blaine turn and smile at each other but it’s comical how at the exact same time they come to the same realization and their facial expressions change to acknowledge it, “We don’t know who’s going to lead!” Kurt exclaims quietly.

Dancing together has never been difficult for them but to make their wedding special the pair had taken ballroom dance classes. Over the course of the lessons, they had taken turns leading and following and as it turns out, who would lead on their wedding day was something they had failed to discuss.

The husbands stand as the DJ finishes his speech and smile politely at the applause as they make their way to the floor, “You can lead.” Blaine mutters.

Kurt shakes his head, “No no, you lead. I don’t want to make it a ‘thing’ with your parents that causes them to make a scene.”

“They’ve behaved so far.” Blaine argues. It’s weird to have this conversation with smiles plastered on their faces.

“Yeah and let’s keep it that way. I’ll follow. You lead.” Kurt declares, leaving Blaine no room for argument.

As their song starts, Kurt puts a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and extends his other arm slightly to the side.

Blaine is motionless as he considers Kurt and Kurt is just about to say something when Blaine takes Kurt’s extended arm and has it join the other one around his neck. He then puts his arms around Kurt’s middle and snuggles into Kurt’s neck as he starts them swaying, “What are you doing?” Kurt whispers through his smile.

“Dancing with my husband.” Blaine says like it’s obvious.

“What about…” Kurt starts but Blaine cuts him off.

“It’s our first dance. Who cares if we look fancy. Let’s just be us. I think we get to be that today of all days.” Blaine says softly.

Kurt is silent for a moment, “Those lessons cost us a lot of money.” He finally says and feels Blaine chuckle as well as hears him.

“Still worth it. We’ll use our skills at Jesse and Rachel’s wedding. Show them up a bit.” He pulls back to wink.

Kurt smiles as he laughs, “And that is one of the reasons why I married you.” He says before Blaine leans in to kiss him and then snuggles back into the embrace as they truly enjoy their first dance as newlyweds.


	90. Provide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine will provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWQwjDqykJY)

Kurt checks the time and realizes he and Blaine are set to Skype together in twenty minutes. He sighs when he thinks about what this Skype session will probably consist of.

Blaine’s been on tour for the past four weeks, and still has two more weeks to go. Two nights ago he fell ill, to the point where his understudy has go on for two shows, and while he’s on the mend, Kurt knows he’s going to get a mopey, sleepy Blaine when they talk.

He wishes more than anything that he could be there to hold Blaine and make him feel better. He knows how much Blaine hates to miss shows and he hates that there is very little he can do to make it better.

Kurt’s phone dings next to him on the couch and he checks it lazily to find a text from Blaine. He swipes his phone open to check the text, expecting to see a text telling him Blaine’s too tired and asking if they could Skype earlier. 

Instead of words though, Blaine has only sent him a video. Curious, Kurt presses the video to open it and hits the play button.

The first image he sees is Blaine standing in his hotel room starring at the camera with an extremely serious look on his face. Then suddenly, music starts to play from somewhere in the room, what sounds like a rhythmic cowbell being rung and Kurt immediately recognizes the song.

His prediction is confirmed when the lyrics start and Blaine starts to mouth along;

**_But on this island the earth sings_ **

**_As soon as the storm ends._ **

Blaine then lifts the hood of the sweater he’s wearing and puts it on his head;

**_And as Ti Moune set out she realized_ **

**_She was walking with old friends_ **

After that, Kurt spends the next three minutes sitting in stunned silence as his boyfriend acts out all the parts to Once On This Island’s Mama Will Provide.

There are actions, jazz hands, more hood choreography, and even a moment where Blaine picks up his phone and twirls around with it.

As it reaches it’s conclusion, Blaine mouths the last note with gusto before returning to his serious face as the song ends and the video ends.

Kurt sits silently for a few moments, not one hundred percent sure what he just watched. He finally shakes himself into motion and dials Blaine’s number.

It rings twice before it’s picked up, “Hey Kurt, it’s Beth.” Beth is one of Blaine’s costars and closest work friends.

Kurt is instantly more concerned, “Why isn’t Blaine answering his own phone? Is everything okay?” He asks.

Beth sighs, “Yeah everything’s fine, pretty much. Blaine really wanted to kick the last of this thing so he took extra strength medication tonight…”

Kurt winces, “Oooh Blaine and extra strength medication is never a good mix.” He says.

“Yeah tell me something I didn’t find out tonight.” Beth says, “I came to check on him when I heard the loud music but couldn’t get him to open the door until it was over because he was playing it so loud. I would have called you earlier but I wanted to make sure he was settled and asleep. He just drifted off about a minute before you called.”

“I’m so sorry you had to deal with that, Beth.” Kurt apologizes, slightly mad at Blaine for disregarding the fact that extra strength medication makes him loopy.

“It’s no trouble, Kurt, really.” Beth assures.

Kurt nods, “Well when he’s up and lucid have him show you the video he just sent me. I have a feeling it’ll make up for whatever inconvenience this may have caused you.” He chuckles, thinking back to the video. Now that he knows everything is okay with Blaine and has an explanation for the video, it’s actually kind of funny.

Beth chuckles, “Will do. I’ll get him to call you in the morning.”

“Thanks Beth.” Kurt says as they disconnect the call. He shakes his head as he looks down at the video Blaine sent him again. He only hesitates for a second before pressing play and watching it for a second time. This time, laughing all the way through.


	91. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets thrown out of a baseball game.

“You need to talk to him.” Lizzy says, as she slams the car door, buckles herself in and crosses her arms over her chest.

“I know.”

“I mean it’s getting ridiculous. He’s going to get ME kicked out next time.” Lizzy argues.

“I know.”

“It’s JUST a game. He’s freaking out over nothing.” Lizzy rolls her eyes and looks out the window.

“Hey now, watch your tone.”

Lizzy adopts the nine-year-old equivalent of a ‘bitch please’ look, “He yelled at the umpire and told him if he didn’t call me safe, he was going to ‘shove a pair of glasses on his ugly face’,” She says using air quotes, “and you’re telling ME to watch my tone?”

“Yes I am. You’re nine and it’s my job to teach you how to behave.”

“Isn’t it Papa’s too?” Lizzy asks.

Blaine sighs as he stops at a red light and leans his head against the head rest, “Yes it is. And Papa lost his head today and he shouldn’t have. But the only reason he did that is because he loves you so much and just wants the best for you.”

Lizzy sighs, “It was embarrassing.” She mumbles.

Blaine nods, “I get that. And I’m sure Papa will apologize. He doesn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“I didn’t even think he LIKED baseball.” Lizzy says.

“He likes and supports anything you and Matty do. You should be proud he’s learned this much about baseball. He only did that because of you.” Blaine defends.

Lizzy’s quiet for a moment and Blaine looks in the rear view mirror to see her smirking as she looks out the window, “It was kinda funny to see Papa go red in the face.”

Blaine laughs, “He was very angry on your behalf.”

They let the subject drop for the rest of the ride home and as Blaine opens the door to their house and lets Lizzy walk through first, Kurt is there to meet them and immediately pulls Lizzy forward by the hands, “Lizzy I am so. Sorry.” He says without preamble, “That was so not cool of…”

He cuts off suddenly as Lizzy throws her arms around Kurt’s middle and hugs him close. Kurt looks up to Blaine with a look of bewilderment and Blaine just smiles and shrugs from his spot leaning against the front door.

“Thank you for learning about baseball and loving me so much to be mad.” Lizzy says.

Kurt’s eyes go big as he pouts, “You’re welcome?” He says, running a hand down Lizzy’s curls and hugging her closer.

“Just…maybe next time? Not yell at the umpire?” She asks as she pulls back.

Kurt laughs, “I promise.” He assures and Lizzy nods before hugging him once more quickly and then running upstairs to change.

When she’s gone, Kurt turns to Blaine and gives him a ‘what the fuck’ face, “What just happened?” He asks.

Blaine laughs with a shrugs, “You went all Hulk and Lizzy forgave you.”

“Yeah but I was expecting more anger.” Kurt says.

Blane shrugs again, “Just take the win.” He says, sidling up in front of Kurt to kiss and hug him hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely didn't name who Lizzy was talking to at first because I figured most people would assume it would be Blaine who lost his head because Kurt doesn't know sports. I don't know if it read that way? But that's the way I planned it in my head. Don't know if that makes any sense but either way, hope you enjoyed it! lol


	92. Pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surf lessons and conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this WAS headed in a sexy place and then Kurt screwed it up so...blame him not me. Follow up to [Chapter 50 - Board](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/31559340)

The first half an hour is a lot of falling…on both Cooper and Blaine’s part. 

As Kurt watches from the pier, sipping his lemonade, he can’t help but chuckle, “Why does it not surprise me that Cooper sucks at this?” He asks to no one in particular but is still given a weird look by the little girl with pigtails next to him before she runs back to her mother.

As the lesson continues, both men actually stay up more than they fall and by the end, it could be legitimately argued that at least Blaine could be called a surfer.

It doesn’t surprise Kurt that Blaine picked it up so easily. There are very few skills he CAN’T pick up easily.

As the lesson ends, Kurt wanders down to the beach to meet Cooper and Blaine. The pair are coming out of the water, talking animatedly to the instructor and Kurt’s breath catches in his throat.

Blaine looks…stunning. His curls are free and falling over his forehead as water droplets sprinkle off of them. He’s wearing a wet suit top with just his regular swim trunks on the bottom and while the wet suit is clinging perfectly to all his muscles, his swim suit is riding just a little bit low; exposing a sliver of sun kissed skin to anyone looking.

And Kurt is definitely looking. 

Blaine’s smile is easy, his movements joyful, and the sun is catching on the water still clinging to Blaine’s body and causing him to almost shimmer. He looks so at home here and when his eyes catch sight of Kurt his smile widens to the point where his eyes crinkle.

“Hey! Did you see me?” He asks, leaving Cooper and the instructor and bounding over to Kurt.

Kurt smiles, “I sure did. You figured that out super quickly.”

Blaine shrugs, forever modest, “Yeah well, it’s all about balance.”

“You look so happy.” Kurt comments out of the blue.

Blaine eyebrows go up in surprise before he smiles again, “I AM happy.” He says.

A sudden sobering thought pops into Kurt’s head, “Would you have been happier if we moved out here instead of to New York.”

Blaine’s eyebrow furrow as he frowns, “Of course not. What makes you say that?”

“You’re just so…happy here. You look like you belong and well…I was the reason we ended up in New York…” Kurt trails off.

“No you weren’t.” Blaine says bluntly, “We both wanted New York. Heck, I work on BROADWAY, Kurt. That’s been my dream since before I could dream.” He shakes his head, “I’m happy here because I’m on vacation with my brother and my husband. We could be in Siberia together and I’d still be happy. I don’t…understand where this is coming from.”

Kurt hates to have taken the care free spirit away from Blaine and he shakes his head, “You know what? I’m being silly. I’m not sure what I’m talking about. Forget I said anything. Must be the sun frying my brain a little. I’m not really a beach bum.”

Blaine gives Kurt a calculating look, as if determining his sincerity, “No. You definitely aren’t.” He says, before shaking his own head and seeming to let the previous conversation go, “What do you say we get dressed and head out to dinner. Get you away from the beach?” He asks with a smile.

Kurt smiles back, “I would love nothing more.”


	93. Tap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some afternoons, you jerk off into a cup.

*tap tap tap tap tap*

“Stop it.” Kurt mutters.

Blaine looks up, “Sorry.” He mumbles before looking back down at the paperwork in his lap.

Kurt goes back to fiddling absently with his keys and looking around the room until he hears it again.

*tap tap tap tap tap*

“Blaine!” He says, his eyes scanning the room quickly to make sure he hasn’t drawn the attention of anyone else. His husband looks up again and stops tapping his wedding ring on the metal clip of the clipboard in his lap.

“Sorry.” Blaine says again, shrugging sheepishly.

“Why are you so nervous anyway?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs again, “It’s kind of a big deal.”

Kurt scoffs, “Yeah. Such a big deal you do it in the shower every morning.”

“Not EVERY morning.” Blaine defends.

Kurt hums, “But seriously. This is the easy part.”

Blaine sighs, folding his hands in his lap and Kurt watches as he spins his wedding ring around, his usual sign of nerves or anxiety, “That’s the thing though.” He confesses, “This IS the easy part. But this part? Sets in motion all the other parts and those parts are just slightly scary so in my mind all I keep thinking is, do I really want to do this and start all that in motion?”

Kurt reaches over to grab Blaine’s hand, stopping his fidgeting, “I get that. I’m a little nervous about all that stuff too but…we’ve talked about this a lot. We wouldn’t be sitting here today if we hadn’t discussed this from every angle and decided it’s best for us.”

Blaine nods, “You’re right.” He says letting out a long breath and smiling.

“Of course I am.” Kurt smirks, “Now what can I do to help get rid of the rest of your nerves? Nerves are not conducive to erections.”

Blaine lets out a laugh and looks around the room to make sure no one heard Kurt, “Not talking about erections in a room full of people will help.” He says.

Kurt laughs before leaning closer and whispering in Blaine’s ear, “I’ll tell you what, if you’re a good boy and get this done? I’ll do something for you.”

Blaine coughs awkwardly, “Yeah?” He asks.

Kurt hums, “Mmmm-hmmm. Maybe we can get the handcuffs out? Test out the strength of our new headboard?”

Kurt hears Blaine’s sharp intake of breath, “Really?” His voice cracks.

“Would you like that? To see me cuffed to the headboard? Naked, flushed pink, and ready for you?” Kurt whispers and smirks at Blaine’s shuddering breath.

“Is it my turn yet?” Blaine whispers and Kurt laughs, pulling back.

“Soon, I think. Why don’t you keep filling out that form? Keep yourself busy.” He says, leaning back in his chair.

Blaine narrows his eyes at Kurt, “I’d make you fill out the rest of this if it wasn’t helping to disguise my current situation.”

Kurt chuckles, “Reminds you of high school, doesn’t it? Hiding behind notebooks.”

Blaine sighs, “Maybe not mention high school right now? My brain will be filled with what we got up to in high school and I don’t particularly want to walk INTO the room with an erection.”

Kurt smirks and then shakes his head, “Blaine Anderson. Talking about erections in a room full of people. How scandalous.”

Blaine rolls his eyes with a smirk before going back to his paperwork, infinitely calmer, as evidenced by the lack of the tapping sound returning.


	94. Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An informative cup of coffee

“So Rachel was giving me the silent treatment all night because I forgot the rule about no crumbs in bed…”

“I’m sorry what?” Blaine interrupts Jesse as the two sit at Starbucks. They’d met for a cup of coffee during a common break in rehearsal.

Jesse’s eyebrows furrow, “What part of that is confusing?” He asks.

Blaine laughs, “The ‘rule’ about no crumbs in bed?” He says putting air quotes around ‘rule’.

Jesse still looks confused, “Still not sure what part of that is confusing and I don’t know what ‘this’ means.” He says making air quotes himself.

Blaine’s eyes widen and he takes a deep breath, trying to decide which topic to tackle first, “Okay.” He says, “I’m confused by your use of the word ‘rule’. You and Rachel have rules?”

“Of course we do. You and Kurt don’t?” Jesse asks.

Blaine shakes his head, “No, we don’t.”

Jesse scoffs, “I find that very hard to believe.”

Blaine laughs, “We don’t! What other rules do you and Rachel have?”

Jesse gets cagey after that. As if he realizes he’s either headed towards being made fun of, or a fight with Rachel. He changes the subject and Blaine is fine to let the previous subject drop.

As he walks back towards the theatre after coffee, Blaine pulls his phone out and texts Kurt;


	95. Lid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A school fundraiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize after I wrote this that Lizzy probably should have actually been there but let's pretend that this is before the fundraiser actually starts and Lizzy's...coming with Burt later!

“Are you ready to raise some funds!” Blaine asks as he and Kurt walk into the gymnasium of Lizzy’s school.

“Wasn’t funny the first four times you said it, what makes you think it’ll be funny now.” Kurt mutters.

Blaine rolls his eyes, “Look I know you don’t necessarily want to be here but we’re supporting Lizzy’s school. It’ll be fun! We’ll get people cotton candy or watch them play games.”

“I love the supporting. You know I do. I do NOT love Leslie Hesterfield.” Kurt says, tilting his chin in the woman’s direction. Leslie Hesterfield was the president of the PTA and just so happened to be slightly homophobic.

“Oh the Andersons are here. Or wait, is it the Hummels? I can never remember.” Leslie says with a fake smile as Kurt and Blaine approach her table.

“It’s Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine says.

“Like we tell you ever time we see you.” Kurt mumbles, pretending to be looking around the gym. Blaine elbows him lightly.

“Well,” Leslie says, clearly having heard Kurt but deciding not to comment, “you two are on condiment duty!” A box magically appears from under the table full of ketchup, mustard, and relish.

“Wonderful.” Blaine says with a smile, taking the box from her.

“You might want to have your partner open the mustard bottles. The lids can be a little tricky and tight.” Leslie says to Kurt, scrunching her face ‘sympathetically’.

Kurt stares blankly at the woman as she goes back to organizing the things on the table in front of her, “Kurt, don’t.” Blaine whispers, sensing what could be coming.

Kurt wordlessly takes the box from his husband and places it with more force than necessary on the table, causing Leslie and a few of the other parents around to jump.

When he’s got Leslie’s attention, Kurt reaches into the box and pulls out a mustard jar, “You mean this lid?” He asks with excessive sweetness.

“Yes, that one.” Leslie says still smiling, glancing around the gym quickly as if hoping no one is watching. Everyone is watching.

“This tricky lid that I couldn’t possibly open by myself because I’m too weak and therefore must have my husband do it for me?” Kurt asks, “Because he’s the ‘man’ in this relationship? Because having two men in a relationship is so impossible that clearly one of them have to be the weaker female?”

“Kurt.” Blaine tries again, but he’s ignored.

“And how antiquated of an idea that there needs to be a ‘weaker’ one in the relationship and that that person has to be the female. I didn’t think anyone still held thoughts like that in this day and age. It’s time to do some learning, Leslie.” He says her name with a sneer, “Maybe,” He pauses to twist the lid of the mustard easily off before gesturing to Leslie with it, “you need to start opening your own mustard lids.”

He twists the lid back on and places the mustard back in the box. Leslie looks like a deer caught in the headlights and as Kurt and Blaine turn around to head to their table, a light applause breaks out around the room.

Kurt’s eyes widen in shock and then a blush comes to his cheeks when he fully realizes what he’s just done, “Who knew mustard was the breaking point?” Blaine whispers.

Kurt shrugs, “To be honest, I’m kind of surprised I didn’t throw the mustard at her.”

Blaine laughs as they make their way to their table to set up. 

Throughout the day, talk of Kurt’s actions gets almost as much talk as the actual fundraiser, with people coming up to congratulate Kurt consistently. He’d feel slightly bad for stealing focus but something had to be said and the quiet, sheepish way Leslie is moving around the gym is totally worth it.


	96. Revive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commute home from work.

The subway ride home is sometimes comfortable and calming and sometimes simply not comfortable and not calming.

Today it’s thankfully the comfortable and calming kind of ride which is good because both Kurt and Blaine are exhausted from busy days.

They’re able to get seats next to each other and Blaine immediately leans his head against Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt sighs and leans his head against Blaine’s as they stare out the window at the blackness zooming past them.

“You’ll never guess what I heard at work today.” Blaine mumbles.

“Hmm?” Kurt hums, reaching over to pull Blaine’s hand into his lap and play with his fingers absently.

“They’re thinking of doing a revival of Cats.” Blaine reveals, chuckling lightly before shifting in his seat.

Once both of them are settled again, Kurt snorts, “Seriously? Are they just going to revive everything? No matter how overplayed?”

Blaine shrugs as best he can in his current position, “Classics are classics for a reason.”

“Memory. All alone in the moonlight…” Kurt sings in a whisper and Blaine laughs.

“I just thought it was interesting. It’s not like I’m going to go for it or that we have to see it when it comes out.” Blaine surmises.

“You. In a skin tight leotard.” Kurt muses.

“Yeah, no.” Blaine chuckles.

Kurt shrugs before laughing and leaning his head back against the train wall.

“Meow.” Kurt says softly a moment later, picking up his hand, forming a loose claw, and swiping it weakly through the air. Both men laugh softly as they continue to watch the walls of the subway pass.


	97. Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the gym.

“I’m so glad you’re joining me at the gym!” Blaine says, enthusiastically, as he and Kurt walk down the street towards the gym.

Kurt shrugs, “I do love working out at home but now that I’ve seen results?” He says flexing his bicep lightly as it grips his gym bag, “I thought I’d come see why everyone loves the gym.”

“Results indeed.” Blaine winks, running a hand down Kurt’s arm.

“Behave.” Kurt smirks as they enter the gym.

After they’ve signed in and put their things away, Blaine bounces back and forth on his toes as he surveys the equipment.

“All right. I always start on the treadmill.” He says.

Kurt nods, “I think I’m just going to peruse and see what I find. Meet up in half an hour?” He suggests.

“Sure.” Blaine nods, before leaning in to kiss Kurt quickly and then he’s off to work out.

Blaine loves working out. He’s one of those people that actually gets that natural high you’re supposed to get from working out and feels refreshed as opposed to exhausted after.

He usually works out for about an hour but he shortens his routine today in order to meet back up with Kurt. He’s anxious to find out how his boyfriend enjoyed the experience. He’d love to be able to come to the gym with him regularly.

After taking off his boxing gloves and refilling his water bottle, Blaine wanders back towards the main gym section in search of Kurt. He scans the large room, looking for Kurt’s chestnut hair and blue shirt.

He spots neither and he furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Maybe Kurt went to one of the studios or is waiting in the locker room.   
Just as he’s about to try looking in the locker room, one of the men on the mats in the middle of the room stands up straight from a stretch he’d been doing and there is the chestnut hair and blue shirt Blaine had been looking for!

He smiles as he starts to make his way towards his boyfriend who is facing away from him and doesn’t see him coming. As he approaches, Kurt bends again into another stretch and Blaine stops short.

The way he’s bent has put his ass on display and Blaine almost blushes at the obscene gorgeousness of it. He’s seen Kurt stretch a million times at home but there is something so scandalous about watching it in public.

Blaine quickly lets his eyes scan the room, as if expecting every man and woman to have their eyes glued to Kurt, but of course no one is watching. They’re focussed on their own work outs.

Blaine watches Kurt stretch for what is probably a socially unacceptable length of time before making his way over, “I’ve decided you can’t come to the gym with me anymore.” He says.

Kurt turns and smiles before his eyebrows furrow, “Why? I like it! It’s all…motivating.” He says, gesturing around himself.

Blaine smiles, “Well that’s great but you’re far too distracting to work out with. I’d be more focussed on you then I will my work out.”

Kurt rolls his eyes with a laugh, “I’m not going to not come to the gym with you because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

Blaine’s eyes widen, “This is what I just walked up on. Tell me, could you concentrate?” Blaine turns and bends over in front of Kurt in a stretch.

Kurt is quiet for a moment behind him before, “I see your point. Maybe…we work out separately every time we come to the gym.”

Blaine stands up straight and moves over into Kurt’s space to whisper in his ear, “And then fuck as soon as we get home?” He offers.

“Uh huh.” Kurt says with a nod.


	98. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday surprise

Kurt thanks any higher power listening for his husband’s ritualistic behaviour. When he came up with the idea to cover his chest and stomach with icing and whip cream on the morning of Blaine’s thirtieth birthday he didn’t want to spend too much time covered in goop and he also didn’t want to miss Blaine’s awakening.

Luckily though, since having Lizzy, Blaine gets up at 6:30 a.m. each and every morning. So at 6:27 a.m., Kurt puts the finishing touches on his masterpiece before lying still and waiting for Blaine to wake up.

Right on time, Blaine’s eyes flutter open from where he’s lying on his stomach next to Kurt. His face is turned toward his husband so Kurt is the first thing he sees.

Kurt wishes he had a camera to take a picture of the smile that appears on Blaine’s face when he registers what he’s looking at.

“Mmmmmm happy birthday to me.” He mumbles, slowly shuffling his way across the distance between them on his stomach and leaning up on an elbow next to Kurt.

He’s got sleep soft eyes and sleep mused hair and it takes Kurt’s breath away how beautiful he is, “They’ll be an actual cake later but…” Kurt shrugs as he trails of and runs a finger through the icing before offering it to Blaine.

Blaine slowly takes the finger into his mouth and sucks slow and deep, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s, “Yummy.” He says when Kurt pulls his finger free, “Would be better with a candle though.” He says, lifting the sheet around Kurt’s hips and taking a peak beneath it.

Kurt’s just starting to plump up again his thigh and Blaine pouts as Kurt chuckles, “We don’t have time for you to blow out the candle, sadly. Lizzy will be up any minute.”

Blaine sighs as he lets the sheet drop, “Oh right.” He says.

“Did you forget about our daughter?” Kurt asks likes he’s not sitting there with sugary confection all over his chest.

Blaine chuckles, “No. Of course not. Just…I’m a father AND thirty. I just feel…old.”

“Which makes the thirty-one year old father feel oh so young.” Kurt snarks.

Blaine smiles, “You know what I mean.”

Kurt shrugs, “I do. But look at it this way. We’re both thirty now. This is the start of a brand new chapter for us. Imagine how amazing our thirties are going to be?”

Blaine considers this as he looks down at Kurt, “Well it’s certainly starting out well.” He says before leaning down and mouthing at Kurt’s belly and licking up some of the icing there.

Kurt inhales sharply, causing his stomach muscles to contract and Blaine chases them with his tongue, “I should have thought this through more.” Kurt says breathlessly as Blaine continues.

Blaine hums with a quirked eyebrow as he looks up at Kurt while continuing to eat, “Your candle is about ready to be blown out.” Kurt explains, making Blaine laugh against Kurt’s chest.

“What did you expect? To suddenly not get turned on by me kissing your body?” Blaine asks, “Did you think my thirty-year-old self would repulse you now?” He jokes.

Kurt smacks him lightly up on the side of the head, “I just thought I could control my thirty-one-year-old self a little better.”

Blaine gives Kurt a ‘look’, “That’s why I said I should have thought this through!” Kurt exclaims as Blaine laughs.

“Daaaaadddyyy!” The pair is interrupted by a call from down the hall and Blaine puts his head down on Kurt’s arm with a groan.

“I didn’t even get to finish my cake.” He mumbles, sadly.

Kurt reaches an arm around and threads his fingers through Blaine’s hair, “Tonight.” He says, “You’ll get your cake with the family and then after Lizzy goes to bed? You can eat the rest of this one.”

“And blow out the candle?” Blaine asks, hopefully, lifting his head.

“And blow out the candle.” Kurt chuckles, before pushing Blaine off the bed to get their daughter while he cleans up and showers.


	99. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy's going to a party.

“Bye Daddy! Bye Papa!”

“Go upstairs and change.” Blaine says without looking up from his computer where he’s typing up lesson plans.

He hears Lizzy sigh and just knows she rolling her eyes and putting her hand on her hip, “I’m sixteen!”

“Dad and I were there when you were born. Why are you telling us a fact we already know when your father just told you to go change?” Kurt asks, lazily rolling his head against the couch to look at their daughter.

Lizzy huffs, “Guys!” She whines, making her seem a lot younger than sixteen.

Blaine glances up from his work to look at Lizzy with a stern look, “I think Papa and I have earned the respect of you calling us ‘Dad’ and ‘Papa’ and not ‘guys’ in such a tone.” He says warningly.

Lizzy pouts, “But don’t I look pretty?” She asks.

“You always looks beautiful.” Kurt says, “Which is why you don’t have to try so hard.”

Lizzy sighs again and looks up at the ceiling. Both Kurt and Blaine can see her trying to conceal a smile at the compliment, “We just want you to respect yourself too.” Blaine adds.

“I do!” Lizzy exclaims, moving to sit on the edge of the couch next to Blaine and leaning against his shoulder.

Blaine puts a hand on her leg and turns to kiss her forehead, “We know you do, baby girl. We know.”

“I’ll go change.” Lizzy says after a moment.

“And you’ll look just as beautiful.” Kurt promises.

Blaine pats Lizzy’s leg before she gets up, “You certainly will. You’ll knock ‘em dead at that party.”

Lizzy smiles shyly before jogging up the stairs to change.


	100. Revise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Day 100!!! I can't believe it!!! I wish a more inspiring word had come up for today (this one is short because of that) but I just wanted to say thank you SOOOOOOOOOOO much to anyone and everyone who has read, gave kudos, and/or commented on ANY of my fics over the last 100 days. Here's to the next 100!!!!

“I can’t do this. I quit. This is ridiculous. No more.”

“Kurt.” Blaine sighs as his husband gets up and storms from the room.

“No!” Kurt shouts, “It’s the devil’s play thing and I won’t do it anymore!”

“No need to get all diva. Lizzy just asked us to revise her essay.” Blaine says.

“I heard that!” Kurt says, coming back into the room and pointing a finger at Blaine, “I haven’t written an essay since college. I can’t be expected to remember the ins and outs. If you’re so smart, Mr. Teacher, do it by yourself!”

“All right.” Blaine says, holding his hands up in surrender.

Kurt nods as if saying ‘damn straight’, “Now, I’m going to go take a bath while you do your homework.”

Blaine pouts, “I have to miss bath time?”

Kurt nods again, “Sometimes having to do your homework means missing out on the fun stuff.”

Blaine looks down at Lizzy’s first high school essay and then back at Kurt and then back down at the essay before tossing the essay on the coffee table, “Eh, it’s probably fine. She’s a smart girl. Let’s go get naked.”

Kurt laughs as he pushes Blaine back down on the couch, “Nice try, mister. Revise…and then come find me.”

“Deal.” Blaine says before picking up Lizzy’s essay and frantically scanning it.

“Do a good job!” Kurt warns and Blaine just smirks at the paper as Kurt makes his way to their bathroom.


	101. Voter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt have somewhere they have to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a fic about Lizzy voting fo the first time but then I decided to switch it entirely to a time before their kids were even born. Such things happen sometimes! Enjoy!

Blaine sits, reading, on his and Kurt’s bed while he waits for Kurt. Blaine’s been ready for twenty minutes, and they really should be leaving in five minutes but…Kurt can’t seem to find an outfit he likes.

Blaine hears a growl from inside their closet followed by Kurt storming out in his fifth outfit to stand in front of their full length mirror.

Kurt sways from side to side to check out his reflection at different angles, considering, before he mumbles, “Not the right cut.”

“I think it looks amazing.” Blaine says, lazily from the bed. He’s liked all five outfits. He’s sure he’ll like any of the other combinations Kurt tries. He really just wants to leave and not. be. late.

Kurt rolls his eyes and spares Blaine a cursory glance over his shoulder before going back to looking at his outfit, “You don’t get a vote.” He says.

Blaine’s eyebrows go up. He’s refrained from commenting on Kurt’s outfits because more often than not when Kurt’s in this mood, Blaine just gets bitched out for trying to help, “Oh I get a vote.” He says, getting up from his reclined position and walking over to Kurt, “I have registered. I live in the district. I am definitely a voter.”

Kurt scoffs, rolling his eyes again, “You just want to leave.” He says.

Blaine’s face falls into a mask of desperation, “I do. I really do.” He all but whines, “I really don’t want to be late.”

Kurt considers Blaine now through the mirror instead of his outfit. Blaine braces for a fight. He can feel his entire body tensing ever so slightly and he runs through possible defences in his head, “You really think I look amazing?” Kurt asks after a moment.

Blaine feels relief flood his body and he visible sags with it. He feels like he’s won, avoided a fight, “I do. I really do.” He repeats.

Kurt adjusts his jacket once more in the mirror before turning to face Blaine, “Then I’ll stick with this. Let’s go.” He smiles and walks past Blaine out of the room.

As he leaves, Blaine watches Kurt’s retreating back with squinted eyes. His victory suddenly doesn’t feel so much like a victory. For some reason, Kurt’s reaction comes across as…passive aggressive?

Is Blaine really actually in trouble? Or is Kurt sincere about his capitulation?

“Blaine? Are you coming?” Kurt calls from the front hallway.

Blaine feels like he knows Kurt amazingly well at this point and he hates that he can’t figure out what’s happening. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, hoping against hope there isn’t going to be some sort of delayed fight, and makes his way down to the front hall so the pair can leave.


	102. Koran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty's got some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another difficult word. I hope I did okay with it!

“Dad, have you ever heard of the Koran?”

Blaine sighs as he wipes down the counter in the kids' bathroom, “Have you ever heard of going to bed when it’s bedtime?” He asks Matty, walking into his bedroom and throwing the towel he’d been using playfully at his son.

Matty giggles as the towel hits his face and he grabs it to pull it down into his lap. He’s sitting up in bed, despite having been tucked into it lying down ten minutes before after almost twenty minutes of stalling. His most creative stall tactic having been asking his father to help him pick out an outfit for the birthday party he’s going to on the weekend. Kurt couldn’t resist a good outfit debate.

“I’m serious, Daddy.” The eight-year-old says, rolling his eyes.

Blaine sighs again as he sits on the bed and leans a hand on the other side of Matty’s blanket clad legs, “Yes, I have heard of the Koran. Why do you ask, dear son of mine.”

Matty shrugs, “We’ve been talking about it in school, cause we get tomorrow off.”

“For Eid, yes.” Blaine confirms with a nods.

“Yeah Eid!” Matty exclaims, “So we were talking about the Koran and…I don’t get it. What IS it?” He asks.

Blaine purses his lips thoughtfully, “From what I know about it? Do you remember how Nana and Grandad told you about the Bible?” Matty nods, “Well the Koran is sort of like the Bible for people who are Muslim.”

“Like Nadim!” Matty interjects excitedly.

“Exactly!” Blaine confirms, “But unfortunately, I don’t know much more about it.”

“Could I…talk to Nadim about it?” Matty asks.

“Of course you can.” Blaine says.

“But not tonight.” Blaine and Matty turn to find Kurt leaning against the door jam to Matty’s room. His arms are crossed and he’s got an eyebrow raised.

“No of course not tonight.” Blaine says, “Because now it’s bedtime.” He pushes up from the bed, smoothes the bedspread as Matty sighs and lies down, “We’ll talk more about this in the morning.” Blaine says, pulling the comforter up to Matty’s shoulders.

“Okay.” Matty says in a defeated tone, knowing he’s beat.

Blaine runs a hand down Matty’s head before leaving the room and closing the door behind himself. He gives Kurt a sheepish shrug as his husband stands there, still with a raised eyebrow.

“He had a legitimate question.” He defends.

Kurt rolls his eyes with a laugh as he places an arm around Blaine’s waist and they make their way down the hall, “The eight-year-old that doesn’t want to go to bed had a legitimate question? Unheard of!” He snarks before kissing Blaine’s temple, “You’re such a marshmallow. They know just how to play you.”

Blaine pouts at the insinuation, “And we all love you for it.” Kurt amends, kissing him again.

Blaine smiles, appeased, as they make their way down to the family room to watch TV.


	103. Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's trying some method acting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disliked this word IMMENSELY. I enjoyed no idea that floated into my head (and there weren't that many) so this is what I settledon. Not sure I enjoy it at all. Just the confidence you need to hear before reading it eh? lol Enjoy?

Kurt actually had a pretty good day at work. Which is why it’s so sad that it feels like he’s aged ten years since getting home. He’s going to kill his husband…he just doest know how yet.

Blaine’s been in rehearsals for his new show for weeks and for weeks Kurt has been subjected to Blaine practicing his character at home. “It’s a tough character and this will help me be more authentic and be able to slip in and out of it at will!” Blaine had argued.

It had been fine the first night or two but especially since Blaine’s character happens to be a bit of a douche? It very quickly entered ‘not fine’ territory and Kurt can’t get him to stop.

He’s in the process of making dinner for himself and Blaine when Blaine walks into the kitchen with a dismissive snort, “That’s what you’re making for dinner?”

Kurt places the stirring spoon down with more force than needed. Maybe he’ll smother him with a pillow tonight, “Not now Blaine.” He sighs.

“Yes now!” Blaine exclaims, “I want crab cakes for dinner and I want them done in the manner I am accustomed to or there will be no dinner at all!”

“Oh my god, stop!” Kurt says in frustration. Maybe poison in his spaghetti.

Blaine rears back, “How DARE you speak to me that way.”

Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales loudly, “Blaine, this has GOT to stop. Honestly. Seriously. I am 100% serious and not just trying to play into your character’s dramatics. This whole thing is getting on my nerves and I can’t take it anymore. The guy’s a dick and I’d really just like to talk to my husband instead of this huge asshole.”

Kurt watches as Blaine takes a deep breath and then seems to let go of his character, his whole body seems to sag and he gives Kurt a sympathetic frown, “I’m sorry, baby.” He says moving to stand next to Kurt and leaning in to kiss his shoulder.

Kurt sighs, “It’s okay. I get it. And I want to be supportive but…that man is terrible.”

Blaine sighs as well, “Yeah he really is. I’m sorry I’ve been expecting you to just roll with it. Luckily this is only a limited run?” He says hopefully.

“And then you can play something nice and sweet so I won’t want to kill you ever five minutes.” Kurt says with a nod.

“You wanted to kill me?” Blaine asks sadly.

“Not YOU. HIM.” He amends, “Now, spaghetti?”

“Sounds perfect.” Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt’s shoulder one more time.


	104. Conservative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To please my Catholic granny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary is a quote from Chris Colfer from...some sort of interview. I can't remember which one.

“Matthew Devon Anderson-Hummel, what did I tell you about running around and ruining your outfit!” Blaine exclaims as he catches Matty running into the living room. He huffs as he wrangles the squirming three-year-old and attempts to tuck in his shirt.

“Noooo Daddy! Don’t tuck in my shirt!” Matty whines, trying to get away.

“Hey!” Blaine says loudly, holding Matty by the shoulders and meeting him eye to eye, “You need to listen to Daddy.”

“No!” Matty yells, wrenching away and running over to the couch where his sister sits quietly.

Blaine takes a deep breath and turns towards the couch, “Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?” Kurt asks, entering the room.

“In a minute.” Blaine says, advancing on Matty who cowers next to Lizzy.

“No. Now.” Kurt says emphatically and Blaine huffs again before changing direction and following Kurt out of the room into the dining room.

“What…” Blaine starts when they’re alone but is interrupted when Kurt turns and pulls Blaine forward by the back of the neck so Blaine’s head is resting on Kurt’s chest.

“Breath.” Kurt says, beginning to massage the back of Blaine’s neck softly.

“Kurt we don’t have…” Blaine starts but Kurt interrupts him again.

“Breath.” He says again, louder.

Blaine shifts, annoyed, before realizing Kurt probably won’t let him go until he complies. He stills and breathes as instructed.

“Deep breaths.” Kurt corrects, softly, and it’s the last thing either of them say for several minutes as Blaine breathes deeply against Kurt’s chest.

Despite wanting to stay tense, Blaine feels himself relaxing and sagging slightly against his husband, “There we go.” Kurt whispers, “Everything is going to be fine.” He says.

“How is it going to be fine?” Blaine says sadly, “My homophobic, Catholic, ultra-conservative grandmother is coming over for dinner with my parents.”

“Everything will be fine because we’ve got each other.” Kurt promises, “And we both know if she says or does anything derogatory in front of the kids? She’ll be out on her ass, grandmother or not.”

Blaine nods against Kurt’s chest, “You’re right.” He says.

“Now let’s go watch some TV with the kids before they get here.” Kurt says.

“I wasn’t very nice to Matty.” Blaine sighs.

“You weren’t horrible. You were disciplining him. Both of us told him not to run around in those clothes. It’s fine.” Kurt soothes, “And besides, that boy worships you. He forgives you for disciplining him a lot faster than he forgives me.”

“That’s not true.” Blaine says, but he can’t quite believe what he’s saying.

Kurt chuckles, “Yeah that sounded so convincing.”


	105. Fixture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death in the family.

“Papa!” Kurt’s used to that word being shouted at him when he walks through the door after work but it’s usually in a completely different tone.

He catches Lizzy as she leaps into his arms and then buries her face into his neck as she sobs against him. His eyes widen in alarm as he cradles her to him.

“What’s wrong, baby girl?” He asks, just as Blaine makes his way into the front foyer.

“Goldie passed away this afternoon.” Blaine explains with a sad pout in Lizzy’s direction.

Kurt clucks his tongue as Lizzy cries harder, “Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” Goldie was Lizzy’s goldfish. Her first pet.

The four-year-old pulls back and look at her father with a tear streaked face and big golden eyes so much like Blaine’s, “Daddy said we have to bury her at sea.” She says, pursing her lips thoughtfully. Kurt tries not to smile at Lizzy using a phrase she clearly doesn’t understand. He figures the gesture would not be appreciated by the upset girl in his arms.

“Have to?” He asks, looking over Lizzy’s shoulder at Blaine with a confused expression.

“She wanted to wait for you.” Blaine clarifies.

— — —

Ten minutes later finds Kurt and Blaine sitting on their bathroom floor in front of the toilet with Lizzy standing beside it. Blaine’s got Goldie’s fish tank in his hands, the deceased fish floating at the top.

“Do you wanna say anything to Goldie, baby?” Blaine asks.

Lizzy nods, putting her little hands on Goldie’s tank and bringing it - still held tightly in Blaine’s grasp - to her eye level, “I’m really going to miss you.” She starts, tears falling, “I love you, Goldie.”

Blaine and Kurt smile sadly, “We’re all going to miss her.” Blaine says.

Kurt nods, “Agreed. I mean she’s been a fixture in our house for a full…two weeks.”

Blaine sends Kurt a look he assumes is meant to be reprimanding but Kurt can see he’s trying to hold back a smile or laugh. Lizzy doesn’t catch any of this, instead she is softly tapping the glass of Goldie’s tank.

“Okay, do you want to help put her in?” Blaine asks. Lizzy nods and the two of them pour the contents of Goldie’s tank, including the fish itself, into the toilet and Kurt presses the handle to flush it down.

Lizzy watches the bowl swirl until Goldie is gone before turning and burying herself in Blaine’s arms as she cries. Blaine cradles her to him and runs a hand soothingly down her hair. 

Kurt gives her a sympathetic look before he moves closer to the pair and runs his own hand down her back.

Lizzy’s understood the idea of death since watching a cartoon where a character had passed away and she had proceeded to ask Kurt and Blaine question after question about it, but this is definitely the first time she’s dealt with it personally. 

Kurt knows she’ll get through it, everyone does, but he’s fully prepared to cuddle her as much as she needs until she feels better.


	106. Ant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper becomes a father.

When Cooper announces he’s going to be a father, Kurt and Blaine are pretty sure you could push them over with a feather. 

“It won’t be a…traditional set up.” Cooper tells them over dinner, “We’re not going to get married or live together. But…I’m going to be a dad. We’re going to set up visitation and all that.”

Despite their surprise, neither Kurt or Blaine can deny that Cooper is a good father. The pair visit him shortly after Addison is born and it’s easy to see that his little girl is the apple of Cooper’s eye.

They worry slightly about what the arrangement will look like as Addison gets older but when they visit Cooper in LA two years later, the arrangement is still working just fine and Addison spends one of the weekends they are there at Cooper’s house.

“Daddy juice.” Addison says one afternoon as she runs into the kitchen where Kurt and Cooper are chatting. She says other words in between ‘Daddy’ and ‘juice’ but Kurt’s toddler speech is rusty.

“Sure, doll.” Cooper says, grabbing a sippy cup and filling it with juice, “Are you having fun with your Uncle Blaine?” He asks as he hands it to her.

Addison nods, “Baine silly.” She giggles.

“That’s good.” Cooper smiles, stroking her cheek affectionately before she turns and runs back to the living room and Blaine.

“She’s adorable.” Kurt says when she’s gone.

Cooper smiles in the direction Addison just ran off in with a happy sigh, “Yeah I think I’ll keep her.” Kurt smiles at how much Cooper loves the little girl, “So what about you?” Cooper asks, turning back to Kurt.

Kurt’s eyebrows go up in confusion, “What about me what?” He asks.

“You and Blaine. When are you going to procreate? I mean I know you practice all the time…”

“Cooper!” Kurt interrupts and Cooper just waggles his eyebrows. Kurt huffs with a roll of his eyes at his ridiculous brother-in-law before shrugging, “We haven’t…really talked about it.” He says.

Cooper purses his lip, “Maybe it’s a conversation to have? I mean I know I’m not the poster boy for tradition? But…I can’t tell you how amazing fatherhood is.”

Kurt nods thoughtfully, “One day.” He says before grabbing his drink and making his way into the living room.

“The ants go marching two by two. Hoorah! Hoorah!” He smiles as he sees Blaine and Addison. Blaine’s got Addison’s hand in his and he’s leaning down to her level as they stomp around the living room as he sings.

Addison keeps looking up at Blaine and giggling, “The ants go marching two by two, the little one stops to tie her shoe - tie your shoe, little ant!” He exclaims to Addison who leans down to pat at her feet, “And they all go marching down. To the ground. To get out of the rain!”

The pair drop to the ground on their bellies and both start to giggle as Addison climbs on Blaine’s back, “Oh no! I have an ant on my back!” Blaine exclaims which only makes Addison giggle more.

“Maybe sooner rather than later…” Kurt muses to himself but his voice catches Blaine’s attention.

“What was that?” Blaine asks, looking up at Kurt with a smile.

Kurt smiles, “Nothing.” He says airily, “Don’t the ants have to go marching one by one now?” He asks.

“The ants aren’t finished marching!” Blaine exclaims as Addison slides off his back and the pair get up. 

Kurt joins in for the last verse, but as he sings, he plans his conversation with Blaine. Something tells him, as Blaine picks Addison up for a piggyback ride, his husband’s not going to be very hard to convince.


	107. Ideology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of hangman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word that almost broke me lol Thanks to a few friends for giving me inspiration! Enjoy!

“T.” Kurt whispers, running his hands slowly over Blaine’s stomach as his husband sits between his legs on the bed. Blaine’s got his back against Kurt’s chest and his head on his shoulder, while Kurt’s knees bracket him on either side.

“Nope.” Blaine whispers back, drawing a line on the pad of paper in his hands.

“Mmmmmm, Y?” Kurt asks, leaning down to kiss the side of Blaine’s neck.

“Yes.” Blaine says writing a Y on the pad.

Kurt doesn’t say another letter, choosing to continue to kiss and mouth along Blaine’s neck. Blaine groans and tilts his head to give Kurt more room even as he says, “Hey, don’t. They’re not asleep yet. Distraction, remember?”

“I AM distracting myself.” Kurt says with a sigh as he lies his forehead on Blaine’s shoulder, “And if we’d slipped Nyquil into their milk they’d be asleep by now.” He grumbles and receives a smack on the head for it as both he and Blaine laugh.

“Come on. You’ve got one more letter to guess and two chances.” Blaine says, holding up the pad, complete with their game of hangman, to show Kurt.

Kurt sighs heavily before picking his head up, “Okay!” He says, focussing on the pad of paper in Blaine’s hands, “G?” He asks unsure.

“Yes!” Blaine exclaims, “But why do you seem so unsure?” He asks.

Kurt goes to answer but then pauses, tilting his head as if listening for something, “I don’t hear anything.” He whispers.

Blaine sits up a little straighter and copies Kurt’s head tilt. They’re both quiet for a moment before a slow smile spreads on Blaine’s face. He turns to face Kurt and puts his hands on his chest, “Finally asleep.” He says excitedly.

Kurt hums as he reaches for Blaine’s t-shirt to pull over his head, “Excellent. Now ditch the pad and get naked.”

Blaine laughs, “But wait, I was serious before, why were you so unsure the last letter was G? Shouldn’t it have been obvious?”

Kurt huffs, upset by the delay, “Sweetie, you spelled it wrong.”

“What?! I did not!” Blaine says, examining the pad of paper.

“It’s I-D-E-O-L-O-G-Y. Not I-D-E-A-L-O-G-Y.” Kurt explains.

“Well fuck me.” Blaine says, shaking his head.

“I’d very much like to.” Kurt says, taking the pad from Blaine’s hands and flinging it on the nightstand.

Blaine goes where Kurt pulls and pushes him, lying on his back on the bed as Kurt kisses his way down his chest and starts pulling down his boxer-briefs, “I mean, I only picked it because Sam said it was the word on his word a day calendar today but I had no idea I didn’t know how to spell it!” He says.

Kurt groans and lays his head on Blaine’s hip bone, “Honey, I’ve already forgotten what the word was. We haven’t had sex in almost two weeks. The kids are FINALLY asleep. Can we please…please…make each other come? Preferably while my cock is in your ass?” He pleads.

Blaine chuckles, “Carry on, my good man.” He says before groaning and dropping his head onto the pillows with a thump as Kurt takes him deep into his mouth.


	108. Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures of Matty Anderson-Hummel at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to [Chapter 58 - Blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/31771191)

Matty Anderson-Hummel is four and according to him? EVERYTHING is awesome. Except carrots. Matty can’t STAND carrots. But everything else? Awesome.

Like today. Today he’s at the mall with his Daddy, Lizzy, and his Sam. How cool is that?! He hopes they can get ice cream later.

Today is amazing except…Matty’s discovered he doesn’t like shopping for shoes, “Why don’t I take Matty to the Disney Store?” He hears Sam ask Daddy while he’s sitting on the ground, knocking his toes together. He perks up at that, the Disney Store is awesome!

Daddy looks over at Matty before smiling, “Sure.” He says.

“Come on, little man.” Sam says, tilting his head.

Matty’s on his feet like a shot and at Sam’s side as they make their way down the mall to the Disney Store.

“This place is so colourful!” Sam exclaims and Matty nods, definitely agreeing, “Look at that Chewbacca mask!” Sam says and suddenly he’s off across the store, leaving Matty at the entrance.

Matty shrugs as he looks around, trying to decide what to look at first. A display across the mall catches his eye at the board game store and Matty looks around to find Sam trying on the Chewbacca mask he’d found. He shrugs again before making his way to the other side of the mall to look at the display.

The display is for a game where someone gets hit in the face with whipped cream every turn and Matty can’t help but giggle. Maybe Daddy will buy him this game! He can picture Papa with whipped cream on his face and that is something he HAS to see.

He makes his way further into the store, maybe there are other games he can ask Daddy to buy for him…

He’s not sure how long he’s been looking but he’s found another game where you have to pull teeth out of an alligator and another game where you have to trap a mouse when he hears his name being shouted from outside the store, “Matty?!”

Matty turns and furrows his eyebrows. That sounds like Daddy but shouldn’t he be with Lizzy? And why is he shouting?

Matty figures now is as good a time as any to tell Daddy about the games so he exits the store at a run, eager to explain about the amazing games he’s found.

As he exits the store he sees Daddy, Lizzy, and Sam just outside the Disney Store. Daddy’s eyes go wide when he spots Matty and he’s sprinting in his direction a second later. Matty is pulled off his feet and into Daddy’s arm and for a second Matty thinks Daddy is doing that fun game where he twirls him around until they’re both sick except…is Daddy crying?

“Oh Matty.” Daddy says, hugging Matty close, a little too tightly and running a hand down the back of his head, “You scared me to death.”

“Why?” Matty asks curiously. How could he have scared Daddy? Nothing scares Daddy and it wasn’t even like Matty jumped out from being behind a door.

“You can’t just wander off like that.” Daddy says and Matty doesn’t know what ‘wander’ means. Is that why Daddy was scared?

Daddy puts Matty on the ground and starts looking him over from head to toe, “What’s wander?” Matty asks, he’s very confused and just wants his games and then maybe ice cream.

Daddy sighs as he wipes under his eyes where he’s still crying, “That means you need to stay with the adult you’re with, whether it’s me, or Papa, or Sam, or Rachel, or Grandpa…”

Daddy trails off but Matty understands now. He’s not quite sure why wandering is a bad thing but if it scares Daddy? Then he won’t do it again, “I won’t do it again.” He says.

Daddy gives him a small smile, “Thanks buddy. I think you need to say a big sorry to Sam.” He says, pointing behind him.

“Sorry Sam.” Matty says.

Sam nods, “It’s okay, little dude. Just don’t do it again.”

Matty nods and wonders if now’s the time to ask for his games. Considering the looks on the faces of Daddy, Sam, and even Lizzy? Now probably isn’t the time.

Maybe he’d have better luck asking for ice cream…


	109. Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of exes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this verse is...cannon adjacent? lol I take what I want and conveniently forget what I don't want :P

It’s not a quite a party. More of a gathering. But there is alcohol, appetizers, music, and people so…maybe it was a party.

Kurt and Blaine were a little nervous about mixing their high school friends with their New York friends but so far everything has been going fine.

“So my ex, Charlene, calls me up yesterday,” Nadim, a photographer friend from Kurt’s work, is saying to Sam.

Sam winces, “That couldn’t have been good.” He says sympathetically.

Nadim nods, “Yeah she full on wanted to get back together. Was crying and begging. Christina, my new girlfriend, was not a fan.”

“Totally get that.” Sam says, “I once had an ex leave an engagement ring outside my door, after we broke up, and we’d only been dating for three months.”

Nadim hisses, “Harsh.” He says, “Hey Kurt, Blaine! We’re sharing crazy ex stories! Come share!” He calls to where Kurt and Blaine are sitting and talking to Finn and another one of their friends, Terry.

They look over curiously when they’re called and the foursome move across the apartment to join Sam and Nadim, “Oh you don’t want to ask them that.” Sam says, waving in their direction, “They don’t have exes.”

Nadim looks at the pair in shock, “He’s joking, right?”

Kurt shrugs as he rubs a hand across Blaine’s shoulders, “He’s actually not.” He says as he and Blaine smile sweetly at each other.

“That’s crazy!” Terry exclaims, “You can’t be twenty-three and not have a single ex!”

“Well you both kinda DO have exes.” Finn points out, gesturing with his beer bottle.

Kurt and Blaine furrow their eyebrows, “No, we don’t.” Blaine says.

“Sure you do! I remember Kurt whining to me about some guy from Target?” Finn says.

“The Gap.” Kurt and Blaine say together before Blaine shakes his head and says, “Doesn’t count. He and I never actually dated, as he was very quick to point out after I made a fool out of myself.” He mumbles the last part and Kurt rubs his shoulders again comfortingly.

“And don’t forget you dated Brittany, Kurt.” Sam says.

“Kurt, I didn’t know you were bi!” Nadim exclaims.

“He’s not.” “I’m not.” Kurt and Blaine say at the same time.

“That doesn’t count either.” Kurt defends, “I know Brittany likes to say we dated but one afternoon of misguided kissing and hand holding does not dating make.” He explains.

“So..you really don’t have exes?” Terry asks.

“Nope.” Kurt and Blaine say simultaneously, leaning towards each other with smiles to kiss softly.

“Their sweetness kind of makes you sick, doesn’t it?” Finn asks to their little group and then grunts when Kurt punches him in the side as everyone laughs.


	110. Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nap time.

Kurt is a man on a mission. He feels like today, today will be the day he and Blaine get their shit together and start acting like regular humans again.

Ever since Matty had been born a month ago, the Anderson-Hummel home has been in turmoil. Sleep was a thing fo the past, their kitchen is no longer used to cook food, Kurt’s pretty sure there is a house somewhere under the mess, and neither Kurt or Blaine have really been outside the house. Whoever said having a second child would be a piece of cake had obviously been spending their lives eating cakes filled with bees.

But today? Kurt is determined to change all that. Or at least, one of those things. The kids are gloriously both napping at the same time (a miracle in itself), Rachel had agreed to come over and sit with them, and Kurt and Blaine are going grocery shopping. It isn't exciting, but to Kurt? It fees like victory.

That is…if Blaine would ever come downstairs so they could leave, “Just go up and get him.” Rachel suggests from her spot on the couch, flicking through their channels.

Kurt will attribute his inability to come up with that idea on his own to his lack of sleep. He makes his way upstairs and checks each room in turn before opening Lizzy’s bedroom door as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to disturb either child lest they wake up but Lizzy is the lesser of two evils in that regard.

He spots the little girl curled up on her side on her pink bed, sound asleep with soft curls falling over her forehead and behind her…lies Blaine. He’s spooned up behind her with an arm draped over Lizzy protectively and he’s fast asleep.

Kurt wants to be upset. They were going out, damn it! But he can’t find it in himself to be angry, especially when he notices the same dark curls that Lizzy has, falling over Blaine’s forehead as well. The pair are similar in so many ways and their sleeping faces are so effortless angelic that Kurt doesn’t have it in him to be angry.

He makes his way downstairs and sits down next to Rachel on the couch, leaning his head on her shoulder. Rachel stops flicking channels, “What’s going on?”

“It’s nap time.” Is all Kurt says.

Rachel pauses, “Yeeeeeahhh. That’s why I’m here. Aren’t you and Blaine going out?”

“I said it’s nap time.” Kurt reiterates before taking the remote from his friend and continuing to flick.

The pair are quiet for a moment before Rachel shrugs, apparently willing to let the subject drop, and lets he head rest against Kurt.


	111. Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine learns to deal with fame.

Blaine was always an amazing student. Eager to learn, eager to be involved, and eager to please. During his time in college he was all of those things and he was able to graduate at the top of his class and get his dream job. He actually continually gets his dream job. Every time he gets cast in a Broadway show, it’s like reliving the dream all over again.

The one thing college and Blaine’s overeagerness to learn didn’t teach him though was how to deal with fame. He’s not traditional famous, of course, but he’s become more and more Broadway famous over the last few years.

The first time someone on the street recognized him, he and Kurt couldn’t stop talking about it for days. Laughing at how crazy it was that a complete stranger recognized him from a show he’d done. It doesn’t happen often but whenever he gets recognized or asked for a picture or a signature, he gets a thrill.

The day he was told to get a publicist was surreal. How could a choir boy from little old Westerville, Ohio be famous enough to have a publicist?

“Okay, it’s amazing but it’s not like you’re Meryl Streep.” Kurt had been quick to say, always there to keep Blaine grounded.

“Yeah but a publicist, Kurt! A publicist!”

When he won his first Tony award, he rode the high for almost a month. He’d been asked to do multiple interviews and was getting recognized more and more on the street as a result. So maybe he let it get to his head a little, but could he be blamed?

“Oh my god Blaine you’re becoming insufferable!” Kurt had exploded one night a month after the award show.

Blaine had been taken aback, “What do you mean?”

Kurt had huffed, “You’re acting like you’re God and it’s really starting to piss me off. Maybe out there you’re Blaine Anderson - Broadway Star. But in this house? You’re just Blaine - a man who hasn’t helped around the house in a month.”

The conversation had snapped Blaine out of it. He’d apologized profusely and spent a week making it up to Kurt.

And now, whenever he starts to feel like it’s all going to his head? Kurt is always there to remind him who he really is. Well actually, tonight it’s Kurt and Lizzy. 

Kurt hands the three-month-old to him after lifting her out of the bath and Blaine cuddles her to him while he waits for Kurt to get her towel. When Kurt turns around to wrap the towel around her, his eyes widen before he bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

Blaine furrows his eyebrows, “What?” He asks, confused.

Kurt just points at Blaine’s torso, tears rolling down his face from laughter, and Blaine peaks over Lizzy’s shoulder. What he THOUGHT had been water dripping down his arm and making his shirt wet was in fact…poop. Lizzy had pooped ALL. OVER. HIM.

There really isn’t anything better to keep you grounded, then a baby pooping all over you. It’s a story that will have them laughing for YEARS to come.


	112. Add

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A debate about baking soda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just your cliché baking fluff fic :D

“Okay the next step says to add one tablespoon of baking soda.” Kurt says, leaning against the counter and squinting at the iPad in front of him.

“I already did that.” Blaine says.

Kurt looks up at him, “No, you didn’t. I hadn’t read you that part yet.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, “Believe it or not I can read myself.” He snarks, “And I read that step after I read about adding the two eggs.”

Kurt pushes up from the counter and levels Blaine with a stare as he crosses his arms and cocks a hip, “Prove you added the tablespoon of baking soda.” He challenges.

Blaine’s eyes wide slightly before he chuckles incredulously, “How am I supposed to prove that when I’ve already mixed it in?”

Kurt shrugs, “So you CAN’T prove it to me.” He says.

Blaine sighs and looks around the kitchen with his hands on his hips before he notices something, “The tablespoon!” He says, triumphantly brandishing said tablespoon, “It’ll still have baking soda remains in it.”

Kurt eyes the spoon, “That’s sugar.” He says.

Blaine walks up in front of Kurt, so they’re inches apart, and holds the spoon between their faces, “Prove it.” He challenges, in a whisper.

Before he can even process what is happening, Blaine’s got a handful of flour in his face. He sputters and wipes his eyes before looking at Kurt who’s hand is still extended, complete with white fingers, and he’s barely containing laughter.

“Oh it is so on!” Blaine says, grabbing flour in his own hand.

Before he has the chance to toss it though, Kurt holds his hands in front of himself, “Don’t you dare!” He shouts.

“Apologize and say I’m right.” Blaine offers, still holding his handful of flour.

“You know I can’t do that.” Kurt says.

Blaine shrugs, “Then you brought this on yourself.”

The two start an epic flour battle the likes of which their kitchen has never seen. They can barely breath from laughing so hard and eventually handfuls of flour are replaced with handfuls of shirts as they grab at one another and kiss in the middle of the mess.

“I already added the baking soda.” Blaine reiterates when they pull back, covered in flour.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow before slowing reaching to pick up the tablespoon Blaine had thrown on the counter. He brings it slowly to his lips and licks into it, making sure to keep his eyes on Blaine the entire time.

The pair stare at each, silently, for a moment before Kurt throws the tablespoon back on the counter and fists the front of Blaine’s shirt, “Just shut up and kiss me again.”

Blaine laughs triumphantly into the kiss as he’s backed towards the fridge.


	113. Thrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wants to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex. This one is all sex.

At this point Blaine’s not sure if he’s crying or not. It’s gone that far. He might be crying? But that also might be sweat rolling down his temples. He closes his eyes (or maybe they were already closed), balls his fists above his head and groans, “Kuuuuuuurt.” He draws out the ‘u’ in desperation.

“Just relax.” Kurt whispers from above him and damn him for sounding so composed. 

When Blaine opens his eyes, his vision is so blurred he can only see a fuzzy outline of Kurt. He wishes he could see him clearly, his body is truly a thing to behold, but at this point it’s probably good he can’t see Kurt clearly. He’s worried he’d see Kurt completely unaffected by what is happening while Blaine feels like he’s slowly being turned inside out.

“Kurt.” He whines again, apparently that’s the only word he can say.

He feels Kurt’s hand running along his belly and up his chest and he almost flinches at the oversensitivity the move causes. Maybe he does actually flinch. He doesn’t even know anymore. He hears Kurt making a soothing sound, “Relax.” He repeats, “Just feel.”

Blaine groans in frustration, “I AM feeling.” He huffs, “But I need you to MOVE.” He emphasizes.

Kurt leans down so he’s lying on top of Blaine, chest to chest and his mouth at Blaine’s ear. The tiny movement the shift causes, causes Blaine to let out a sob.

“But that’s the whole point.” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear, his hot breath causing Blaine’s skin to feel like it’s on fire when the breath makes contact with his sweaty skin, “We need to relax into that want. Enjoy THIS part. It will bring us so much closer together. It’s tantric.” Blaine doesn’t think they can get any closer than they are now. He’s not sure how long Kurt has been inside him without moving but if they haven’t already fused together at this point Blaine will be really surprised.

“I really don’t think this is what tantric sex is.” Blaine says with a trembling jaw.

“Mmmmmm.” Kurt hums, unconcerned, “I know, baby.” Blaine takes a shuddering breath that causes his belly to bump into Kurt’s, “You want me to thrust.” Kurt says the word like it’s a dirty word and maybe it is but even if it’s not it causes Blaine to twitch, “You want me to pull out and push back in, over and over again until we both explode.”

“Kurt.” Blaine sobs, wanting him to both continue and to stop.

“That anticipation? Is what this whole thing is about.” Kurt continues, “We relax into that feeling. We DROWN in that feeling. Until we are closer than we’ve ever been. And no,” He says before Blaine can argue, “I don’t mean physically. I mean in every other way.”

“Why are you so relaxed?” Blaine asks, noticing for the first time that his hands are clenching and unclenching the pillow case under his head.

Kurt chuckles and Blaine almost comes from that alone, “I’m working at it.” He says, “But I won’t lie and say watching you falling apart isn’t a struggle. You are so, so beautiful.”

Blaine lets out another shuddering breath at the emotion in Kurt’s voice and then all he can hear is Kurt’s slow breath. Blaine doesn’t even realize how fast his breathing is until he focuses on Kurt’s. Without even really realizing it’s happening, Blaine’s breath evens out to match Kurt’s.

For an undetermined amount of time the pair is silent except for their breath. Blaine slowly becomes aware of his hands unfurling, his muscles relaxing, and his vision clearing.

He blinks several times as Kurt pulls back and looks him in the eye, smiling at what he sees there, “There we go.” He says and Blaine feels like he’s passed some sort of test.

Kurt pushes back up without breaking eye contact and lays his hands on Blaine’s chest. Without ceremony, he pulls back and thrusts deeply back into Blaine. 

Blaine screams as, without warning, he’s coming between them. His orgasm lasts longer than he can remember it lasting in a long time and the entire time his eyes are locked on Kurt’s. 

He twitches with the last of his orgasm as Kurt continues to thrust. Blaine begins to feel oversensitive in a whole different way but even that feeling is causing his fingers and toes to tingle.

Kurt’s thrusts speed up and soon enough he’s coming inside Blaine with a long drawn out groan, his head thrown back, finally breaking eye contact.

Their breathing is the only sound in the room again but this time it’s harsh and fast.

“Wow.” Blaine says when he gets his breath back.

Kurt chuckles breathlessly, “Told you.” He says.

Blaine lets his head fall against the pillow and he throws an arm above his head as he relaxes. He’s almost sad to feel Kurt pull out but is placated when Kurt shifts to lie next to him, petting through his chest hair. He feels so close to sleep, “I can’t wait to try that again.” Kurt whispers.

Blaine’s eyes snap open and he lifts his head up to look at Kurt incredulously. Kurt just smirks and kisses Blaine sweetly.


	114. Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's got an earworm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things. 1) I discovered last night that not everyone knows what an earworm is? Just know it has nothing to do with an actually worm or anything medical at all lol 2) When this word popped up I could only repeat one sentence all day...so I went with this idea. Enjoy!

“Oh my god!” Blaine exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air before dropping his head onto the table with a loud thunk. He feels Kurt’s hand come up to rub his back comfortingly, but he can also hear him trying to contain laughter.

“What’s going on, buddy?” Sam asks, concerned, from across the table. The trio had decided to grab dinner to get Kurt and Blaine out of the apartment and away from Rachel, who had been singing non-stop since getting home from work.

Blaine just mumbles incoherently and waves a hand dismissively in the air, “Ummmm okay?” Sam says, unsure.

“He has Rihanna’s song Diamonds stuck in his head.” Kurt clarifies, patting Blaine’s back.

Blaine lets out an aggrieved moan, “Shine bright like a diamond.” He sings into the table.

“And that’s the only part playing over and over in his head.” Kurt explains.

“I hate Rachel.” Blaine says, picking his head up and looking at Sam and Kurt earnestly, “She needs to be removed, we need to move out. I don’t even LIKE that song but I can’t. get. it. out.” He smacks the side of his head repeatedly between words.

“Hey hey hey.” Kurt soothes, grabbing his hand and then pulling Blaine’s head toward himself to kiss his temple, “I get it. We all hate Rachel at different times for different reasons. Even she’s accepted that. We’ll listen to the whole song on the way home so you can get it out of your head okay?” 

Blaine pouts and nods. Kurt leans in to cup and kiss his cheek before smacking it lightly and causing Blaine to chuckle.

“Why don’t you?” Sam asks, bringing the couple out of their bubble.

They turn to him with confused faces, “Why don’t we what?” Blaine asks.

Sam shrugs, “Move out. Get a place of your own. You’re both working. You’re both adults. You’re like, a couple. Why not live alone?”

Kurt and Blaine look at each with the same expression. Intrigued by Sam’s words. Could they? Was it possible for them to branch out and live alone together?

“Shine bright like a diamond?” Kurt asks with a shrug, as if saying ‘Why not?’.

Blaine exhales in shock and turns away, “Well now not only are we not getting a place together? I’m breaking up with you.”

“Awwwww shine bright like a diamond.” Kurt says, in a fake apologetic tone.

“Check please!” Blaine calls, pushing Kurt’s head sideways as all three men laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note - I try as much as I can to Americanize this story because the boys live there. But I am Canadian so things may slip out. HOWEVER I am proud of myself for forcing myself to write 'check' at the end instead of 'cheque'. I feel like that shows some dedication lol.


	115. Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so mini medical emergency

The first time Kurt feels it, he pulls up short at the grocery store. He stops pushing the cart which causes Lizzy, who had been holding onto the side just like her dads taught her, to stop as well and turn to her father with a furrowed brow, “Papa, why did you stop?” The six-year-old asks.

Kurt’s too busy analyzing the sudden pain in his abdomen to answer but their sudden absence has come to the attention of Blaine who goes to put something in the cart and finds it not there.

“Everything okay?” He asks, making his way back to them and putting the rice in the cart.

Kurt nods, the feeling mostly gone, “Yeah. Sorry. Had a weird pain in my stomach.” He says, massaging over the spot.

Blaine shrugs, “Probably gas.” He surmises which makes Lizzy giggle, which causes Matty to giggle from the basket seat at the front of the cart. He doesn’t know what’s funny necessarily, but Matty takes any opportunity to laugh.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Classy, Blaine.” He huffs as he pushing the cart away from his husband, Lizzy jogging to keep up even as she continues to giggle.

— — —

The second time he feels it, he and Blaine are making out in bed after the kids have gone to sleep. He grunts uncomfortably into the next kiss which makes Blaine pull back, “Did I hurt you?” He asks concerned.

Kurt shakes his head, “No. Just…a pain in my stomach.”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow, “Something you ate?” He asks.

Kurt shakes his head again, “I haven’t eaten anything new and we had the same thing for dinner.”

Blaine shrugs, “It’s probably nothing.” He says, rubbing a hand lightly over Kurt’s stomach.

Kurt nods, “Yeah. Probably.”

— — —

Except it’s not. The next time he feels it, he’s at work and it actually makes him sit down at his desk and breath heavily through the pain. He’s alone in his , thankfully, so no one sees him puffing out breath in his chair and clutching his side but as the pain continues past five minutes, he knows something is definitely not right.

He picks up his phone and calls Blaine, without checking the time and just hoping Blaine isn’t at rehearsal still, “Hey baby!” Blaine says brightly, “I’m just picking up Matty from daycare, can I call you…”

“Blaine something’s wrong.” He interrupts.

“What happened?” Blaine asks, immediately concerned.

“There’s a pain in my side and it’s not going away and it hurts and something isn’t right.” Kurt feels tears prick his eyes and he hates that he’s about to cry but he can’t help it.

“What kind of pain?” Blaine asks.

Kurt groans as the pain increases, “It’s a sharp pain on my right side. By my hip?”

“Okay.” Blaine says and Kurt can hear him taking a deep breath, “I’m going to tell them to keep Matty for a bit longer and then I’m going to come and get you and take you to urgent care.”

Kurt shakes his head, even as the pain intensifies, “No. No it’s…”

“Hey, be quiet. I’ll be right there.” Blaine says before he can finish.

“Okay.” Kurt says, small and frightened.

— — —

Hanging up with Blaine is the last thing Kurt remembers before waking up. He’s incredibly confused why one second he’s hanging up with his husband and the next he’s…waking up in the prone position. He keeps his eyes closed to try and access his situation.

His side is still hurting, but it’s more of a dull throb now. There are bright lights on the other side of his eyelids as well. Did he…pass out at work?

“Is Papa going to be okay?” He hears Lizzy ask from somewhere to his left. Lizzy? Why was Lizzy at his work? He tries to open his eyes to learn more but his eyelids are extremely heavy and not cooperating.

“Yes, baby. Papa’s going to be just fine.” Ah. Blaine’s got his soothing voice on and even though it’s not directed at him, Kurt feels more relaxed for hearing it.

But he should really figure out what’s going. With Herculean effort, he pries his eyelids open and finds himself looking at a white ceiling. Very informative…

He blinks a few times and is about to turn his head when he hears Blaine’s voice again, “Hey, there you are.” And this time Kurt knows that soothing tone is directed at himself because he feels Blaine’s hand slide into his own and Blaine’s smiling face is suddenly in his line of vision, “Good sleep?” He asks, lightly.

“Papa!” Lizzy exclaims and suddenly Blaine is gone from his sight.

Kurt is still confused about what is happening but he knows he needs Blaine and he whines despite himself and reaches out to where Blaine has disappeared, “I’m just going to talk to Papa real quick okay? I’m sure he’ll be so excited to get a hug from you but he doesn’t know what’s going on and I want to tell him okay?”

Lizzy nods and suddenly Blaine is back, holding his hand again, and oh, that’s better, “How are you feeling?” He asks.

Kurt swallows, “What’s going on?” He asks instead of answering.

Blaine smiles sadly, brushing a piece of hair off Kurt’s forehead, “Your appendix burst while you were at work. They called an ambulance and got you here really quick. They took you into surgery right away and everything went really well and you’re going to be just fine.”

“I had surgery?” Kurt asks.

Blaine nods, “You did. Welcome to the club.” He jokes lightly, “I always thought it would be your clumsiness that would cause your first surgery.”

Kurt smiles, it’s all he can muster right now, and then he’s really tired again and now that he’s less confused he just wants to sleep, “Lizzy would really like to say hello if you can stay awake for a few seconds.”

Kurt blinks his eyes open and pushes them open super wide to keep them open, “Of course.” He says, feeling guilty for forgetting that Lizzy was there.

Lizzy is suddenly next to him, with a small smile so like her father’s, “Hi Bear.” He whispers.

“Hi Papa.” Lizzy whispers back. She peers down the bed and seems to hesitate about something.

“You can grab his hand, love.” Blaine encourages and Lizzy does just that, smiling when Kurt squeezes lightly.

“Where’s your brother?” He asks.

“With Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jesse.” Lizzy answers and Kurt nods with a deep breath. He’s so tired.

“I was scared, Papa.” Lizzy says suddenly.

Kurt comes more awake at that and looks Lizzy in the eye, giving her hand another squeeze, “I’m sorry for scaring you, Lizzy. I’m going to be just fine though. This is definitely helping.” He reassures, shaking their joined hands softly.

Lizzy nods with a smile, placated, and Kurt feels like he’s done something important. Important enough to be allowed to go to sleep again, “Okay baby, let’s let Papa get some sleep.” Blaine says, coming up behind Lizzy.

“Stay.” Kurt stays, looking pleadingly into Blaine’s eyes.

Blaine smiles at him, “Of course.” He whispers, blowing Kurt a kiss.

Kurt sighs, feeling safe, and drifts back off to sleep.


	116. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman isn't supposed to get sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two hurt/comfort fics in a row. That's just how it goes sometimes!

Kurt quietly lets himself into the theatre. He’s not sure why he’s being quiet, he could hear the piano playing from the other side of the door before he opened it.

He smiles sadly when he looks down into the pit and sees Blaine sitting at the piano, playing a piece Kurt has never heard before with gusto. The piece has an overall feeling of melancholy which causes Kurt to sigh before he makes his way down toward the pit.

He’s not sure how to announce his presence. He doesn’t want to startle Blaine but he also doesn’t want to creepily watch his husband for however long the piece is.

He sits in the front row of the theatre and does just watch him for a moment while he contemplates. He notices that while Blaine is actively playing the piece with his whole body like he always does, there’s a heaviness to him today that betrays his feelings.

The piece breaks off suddenly, or what Kurt assumes is sudden (he’s never quite understood classical music the way Blaine does), and Blaine sighs, “Did Sam tell you?”

Kurt’s not even going to ask how Blaine knew he’s there even though he’s been behind him the whole time and hasn’t made a noise loud enough to hear over the piano, “The question is…why didn’t you?”

Blaine shakes his head, “Sam only found out because we were hanging out when I found out.”

Kurt nods, “Still doesn’t answer my question.”

Blaine stands up abruptly, “Because I didn’t want to tell anyone!” He explodes before huffing out an exasperated breath. He looks around like he doesn’t really know what to do, and maybe he doesn’t, before walking briskly to the stage stairs and climbing onto the stage.

“Why not?” Kurt asks calmly, still sitting. The empty theatre acoustics are more than enough to let his voice carry up onto the stage.

“Because!” Blaine yells but then hesitates, “Because…because…then it would be real.” He almost whispers.

Kurt gives an exaggerated frown, “I get that, babe, but unfortunately it IS real and running from it isn’t going to help.”

Blaine puts his hands on his hips and looks at the ceiling, “I don’t want my dad to have cancer.” He says, his voice breaking as he starts to cry.

“Hey, come here.” Kurt is on his feet immediately and Blaine drops down on the edge of the stage, letting his feet hang over. Kurt walks through the pit and up onto the riser so he’s standing between Blaine’s legs.

Kurt pulls Blaine to him and Blaine rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder, “He’ll be fine.” Kurt whispers forcefully.

He can feel Blaine’s tears making his shirt damp, he doesn’t care, “How do you know that?”

“Because he will be.” Kurt says simply, “And because this is beatable. My dad did it.”

Blaine snorts wetly, “Yeah because he’s Burt Hummel. I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to kill off Burt Hummel.”

Kurt chuckles, “The same can be said for Marcus Anderson.”

Blaine shrugs against his shoulder, “I don’t think my dad and your dad are in the same league but…my Dad is still my Superman. Superman isn’t supposed to get sick.”

Kurt kisses Blaine’s neck and smooths the hair on the back of his head as Blaine cries more. He’s not sure what to say anymore, but he hopes his closeness will be enough to add comfort.

Eventually Blaine’s cries quiet down, but the pair remains silent. After a few minutes, Kurt starts to hum quietly. He’s not even sure what song he’s humming until he starts to add words and just goes with it, “Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata, ain’t no passing craze…”

Blaine shakes his head against Kurt’s shoulder, “I don’t want to sing right now.” Kurt just squeezes Blane’s neck lightly, encouragingly. It takes a few moments but eventually, Blaine sings lightly, “It means no worries, for the rest of your days.”

Kurt joins in with the harmony for the last lines, “It’s our problem free. Philosophy. Hakuna Matata.”

“I could have been in the Lion King.” Kurt says when they finish and Blaine chuckles. It’s a nice sound to hear, an encouraging sound.

“Totally.” Blaine agrees.

“Wanna get out of here and take a bath or watch a movie at home?” Kurt asks.

Blaine nods and picks his head up from Kurt’s shoulder, looking puffy eyed but slightly more optimistic, “How’d you get in anyway?” He asks as he jumps down from the stage and the pair start walking toward the exit, hand in hand.

“Arnie, the security guard, let me in.” Kurt explains.

“Arnie’s a good guy.” Blaine surmises.

He won’t tell Blaine how much respect and love Arnie seems to have for Blaine. How the security guard had let Kurt right in with no fuss once he found out he was Blaine’s husband. How he had told Kurt that Blaine didn’t look too good and that he might need help. How if just a security guard at work had that much concern, then Blaine would have tons of support through this. All he says is, “He is,” As they exit the quiet theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're wondering, this fic takes place while Blaine is still working on Broadway and if you've read my Klaine Advent fics you'll remember that the last fic 'Zone' takes place when the kids are older and Blaine is no longer on Broadway. Marcus Anderson is in that fic. What I'm trying to say is, Marcus Anderson does not die :)


	117. Wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt brings home a childhood toy.

“Look what Dad found while looking through their storage unit!” Kurt exclaims, walking into the kitchen where Blaine and Lizzy are enjoying dinner. Kurt had had dinner with his father.

“That’s…a wagon.” Blaine says, when he sees what Kurt is carrying.

“Wagon!” The two-year-old yells, shoving a green bean into her mouth.

Blaine chuckles and shakes his head at their goofy daughter, “It’s my old wagon!” Kurt says, setting the wagon, triumphantly, on the other side of the table from where the pair sit eating.

“Cute.” Blaine smiles.

“I can’t wait for Lizzy to try it.” Kurt says, running a hand along the side of the red wagon.

Blaine does a double take from where he’d focussed back on Lizzy. He gives a surprised laugh, “You’re not serious right?” He asks.

Kurt furrows his eyebrows, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Blaine guffaws as he gestures to the wagon, “It’s adorable but…it’s a little…unsafe?” He says. What he really wants to say is that it looks like a pile of junk but he chooses his words carefully.

They still seem to hurt Kurt, who seems flustered for a second before picking up the wagon, “I know it needs work but…” He shakes his head and doesn’t say anymore. He just pick up the wagon and leaves the room.

Blaine sighs and taps Lizzy’s fork on the table a couple of time as he looks at the doorway Kurt just walked through, “Daddy.” Lizzy says and Blaine snaps back to attention. He’ll have to talk to Kurt later.

Later turns out to be almost midnight by the time Blaine gets home from his show. Kurt’s already in bed but he’s not asleep, reading a book by the light of the bedside lamp.

He doesn’t look up when Blaine enters the room and Blaine sighs again as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning an arm on the other side of Kurt’s leg, “I’m sorry for what I said. We can totally have Lizzy ride in the wagon. She’d love it.”

Kurt doesn’t acknowledge that he’s heard Blaine for a minute, continuing to read until he’s turned a page and then he puts his bookmark in and levels Blaine with a look before sighing, “No. It was me being stupid. I just have such vivid memories of my mom and dad pulling me around on that thing when I was little and I was just so excited to see Lizzy in it. But it’s just a pile of crap now.”

“No it’s not!” Blaine says, “Like you said, it needs some work but a couple new wheels and a fresh coat of paint? And it’ll be good as new.”

Kurt smiles shyly and grabs Blaine’s hand, “That sounds nice.”

It turns out to need a little more TLC than what Blaine had suggested, but a week later, Lizzy is cackling with joy as Blaine and Kurt pull her down the driveway.

Blaine notices, during one of his turns to pull her, that Kurt is standing off to the side watching with his arms crossed and a hand to his mouth. Blaine pulls Lizzy back to the garage, lifts her out, and points her towards the toys in the garage and then jogs over to Kurt.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asks.

Kurt nods and it’s then that Blaine realizes he’s crying, “It’s just…so cool to see her in it.”

Blaine smiles and leans in to kiss the tears on Kurt’s cheek before slinging an arm around his back as the pair watch as Lizzy plunks some of her dolls into the wagon and starts to pull then around.


	118. Labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and somedays you want to divorce the father of your child.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up.”

_Hi you’ve reached Blaine Anderson-Hummel…_

“Arrgh!………Pick. Up. Pick. Up. Pick. Up. Pick. Up…”

_Hi you’ve reached Blaine Anderson-Hummel, please leave…_

“Oh my god, I’m divorcing you………pickuppickuppickuppickuppickuppickuppickup…”

_Hi you’ve reached Blaine Anderson-Hummel, please leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible. *BEEEEEP*_

“Oh for fuck’s sake I’ll just leave a message, you horrible person. In case you’re wondering? Melissa is in labour and our daughter is about to be born. If you care? Call me back “ _as soon as possible”_ …douche.”

— — —

_Hi you’ve reached Kurt soon-to-be-just-Hummel-after-I-divorce-my-husband Anderson-Hummel, please leave a message after the tone unless you’re Blaine…*BEEEEEP*_

“Very funny, Kurt. I was in a closed door rehearsal! What was I supposed to do? You know what? I’m not having this conversation with your voicemail. I’m on my way to the hospital. We’ll talk then. But yay, oh my god, we’re going to have a baby!”

— — —

_Hi you’ve reached Blaine, Kurt, and Lizzy Anderson-Hummel. We’re probably sleeping in a large pile of exhausted humans so leave a message and one of use will get back to you as soon as possible. Probably Lizzy…she’s usually more awake than either of her fathers. Thanks! *BEEEEEEEP*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't for the life of me remember if I ever actually NAMED their surrogate. And I couldn't think of any specific story where I would have (I wasn't going to go through each 117 fics :P). So if I DID and her name wasn't Melissa? Then please tell me and I will change it :)


	119. Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Kiki writes tipsy? The boys are tipsy. It's just how it is.

Kurt walks into the kitchen to find Blaine staring at a piece of toast on a plate. He’s sitting at the kitchen table, his arms crossed, as he contemplates the plate of food in front of him. He’s got his serious face on and Kurt finds that hilarious.

“Are you gonna eat that?” He asks.

Blaine’s serious face gets more serious, “It’s not…toasty enough.”

Kurt sits across from his husband, lays his chin on the table and stares at the toast which at this point he can only see the crust of thanks to the angle, “Toast it again.” He says simply.

“But then it will be too toasty.” Blaine answers, sadly.

Kurt nods with his chin still on the table, he understands, “Maybe…make new toast?” He asks.

Blaine seems to consider this before shaking his head, “But then that’s a waste of toast.”

Kurt must concede that this is a true statement, “I’ll eat that toast.”

Blaine suddenly looks at Kurt like he hung the moon, which isn’t unusual but it doesn’t usually happen in response to toast offers. Though…Kurt doesn’t often make toast offers.

“You’d…” He seems to be getting chocked up. He swallows before continuing, “You’d do that for me?”

Kurt picks his head up and reaches across the table to grab Blaine’s hand, giving him a sincere look and saying with conviction, “I would do this and a lot more for you.”

It’s a sweet sentiment that neither of them will remember in the morning, if the empty bottles of wine on the counter have anything to say in the matter, but it will always hold true.

Kurt reaches to grab the toast and takes a bite, smiling as he chews and Blaine stares at him in awe.

In the morning, neither can remember why the full loaf of bread they had the night before is gone…


	120. Endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pseudo-follow up to [Day 88 - Species](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/32576184)

“Matty, you need to calm down.” Lizzy says as the pair sit at the kitchen table.

Matty lets out an unintelligible moan from where his forehead rests on the table. Lizzy chuckles, “Why are you treating this like something you have to endure? It’s not going to go badly. Do you really think that low of Dad and Papa or Cole for that matter?” She asks.

Matty picks up his head, “I don’t think low of them at all. But what happened the first time they met your first boyfriend? I seem to recall you telling me they embarrassed you so much with their…parent-ness that you wanted to crawl into a hole and die.”

Lizzy chuckles again, nodding, “I did say that yes. But I was a dramatic teenager.” Matty doesn’t say anything, just gestures to himself. Lizzy rolls her eyes, “We both know you’re much calmer than I was at your age. And besides, that was their first time meeting any of their children’s significant others. Since then, they haven’t embarrassed me at all meeting other boyfriends.”

Matty sighs, “You’re right. We can do this.”

Lizzy smiles, “You can totally do this.”

— — —

“We can’t do this.” Matty says in way of greeting as he pulls open the door on his boyfriend of four months, Cole.

Cole’s eyes go wide as Matty moves past him, grabs his hand, and pulls him back down the driveway.

“We…can’t?” He asks, confused.

Matty doesn’t say anything else, he just continues to pull his boyfriend along until they’re at Cole’s car. He pulls open the driver’s side door and gestures for Cole to get inside before he moves around and gets in the passenger side.

“Just drive.” He says when they’re both settled.

Cole squints his eyes, “Whhhhy? Are we going on the lam? Joining the circus?” He chuckles at his own joke.

Matty lays his head on the headrest and grimaces, “We can’t meet my parents.” He says.

“Why not?” Cole asks, seriously.

Matty looks over at him, “Because I’m a coward.” He admits.

Cole reaches across the centre console and grabs Matty’s hands in his own, “We CAN do this. You were the one who wanted to do this.”

“Can’t I change my mind?” Matty asks, sadly.

Cole tilts his head, “Sure. But…I would love to meet your Dads.”

Matty smiles, “What if they’re embarrassing?” He asks.

Cole shrugs, “What if they hated you.”

Matty sighs, “Yeah. You’re right. Okay let’s go.”

Cole smiles, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Matty whispers back, leaning across the middle to meet Cole in a kiss.

— — —

“Dad? Papa? This is Cole. Cole? These are my fathers, Kurt and Blaine.” Matty introduces.

His fathers both shake Cole’s hand but Matty can tell they’re a bit shocked. Mostly Dad, who looks like someone just rolled over his toe with their bike tire.

“It’s great to meet you, Cole.” Papa says, elbowing Dad, who seems to realize what his face must look like and schools his features into a more neutral expression.

“Yes. It’s so good to meet you.” Dad says.

Cole smiles, his lip ring - which is probably what caused Dad’s face - glinting in the light, “It’s great to finally meet you too.” He says politely.

“Shall we sit down to dinner?” Dad asks, gesturing to the dining room.

Cole is the first to enter and as Matty is about to follow him, Dad catches his arm, “Hey, relax.” He says, “Everything’s going to go well.”

“You nearly choked on your tongue when you saw his lip ring!” Matty protests.

“Your dad is an idiot.” Papa says simply and Matty and Dad chuckle, “He’s right though, when he says this is going to go well. Just relax and enjoy time with your boyfriend. We won’t embarrass you.” Dad nods in agreement.

The fact that his fathers get him, makes Matty take a deep breath and actually relax, “Sometimes you’re embarrassing without even trying but I appreciate that you’re going to try not to be.”

“Har har.” Dad says pushing Matty softly through the door so the foursome can start dinner.


	121. Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident.

“Can we go on vacation?” Kurt whispers.

“Of course. Where do you want to go?” Blaine whispers back.

“Somewhere with a private beach.” Kurt answers with a decisive head nod, or at least as decisive as a nod can be when you’re lying on your stomach with your chin against a bed.

Blaine leans up from where his chin had been resting on the bed in front of Kurt to kiss Kurt’s forehead before settling back again, “That sounds great.”

“You guys should go to the Dominican Republic.”

Kurt’s eyes narrow as he turns his head slowly from Blaine to look at Finn, who sits in a chair against the wall looking as small as his giant frame allows him to look.

“Our conversation does not include you.” Kurt spits, “Why are you still even here?”

Finn shrugs dumbly, “Just…wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Kurt’s eyes flare with anger, “Finn Hudson. You shot me in the ass with an ARROW. I think you’ve done more than enough.”

Finn twitches uncomfortably, avoiding the gaze of both men looking at him, “Well it’s not like it’s the first time you’ve had something in your butt. I thought you LIKED it…”

Kurt growls and scrambles up to his knees, ready to attack Finn who actually shifts in the chair in an effort to defend himself from the possible attack. Blaine shoots up from the chair he’d been sitting in at the head of the bed and puts his hands on Kurt’s shoulder, “Hey hey, relax! Stitches, remember?” 

Kurt slowly settles back onto his stomach, his glare at Finn still holding even as he grimaces.

Blaine lets out a breath and rubs Kurt’s back soothingly, “Finn?” He asks, not even bothering to look over at the older man, “I think it would be best if you left. I’ll call you later to let you know when we’ve made it home from the hospital, okay?”

Finn frowns, “Fine.” He says getting up, “I didn’t mean to.” He says for probably the seventh time before making his way out of the room.

“What idiot buys a bow and arrow and then brings it to dinner with his brother and brother-in-law?” Kurt grumbles once he’s gone.

Blaine sighs, “Finn makes poor choices. But I’m more worried about you. How are you feeling?” He asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “My ass hurts and not in the good way. I just want to go home.” He mumbles.

Blaine kisses his forehead again, “Soon.” He says, hoping he’s right, “And…” He hesitates, not sure his next comment will be well received, “I can kiss it better if you’d like.”

Kurt pouts at him for a moment before sighing, “Maybe later.” 

Blaine kisses Kurt’s hand he’s holding in his as the pair settle down to wait for the doctor.


	122. Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt thinks Kurt missed the boat.

“You know, Kurt, I really do think you missed the boat.” Burt says, walking into the living room.

“On what?” Kurt asks from his spot leaning against Blaine on the couch. He doesn’t even look up from his magazine as he flips the pages.

Burt hands Blaine a beer - who accepts with a nod and smile - offers Kurt a beer - who recoils and gives the bottle the stink face - before sitting down with the refused beer himself, “On football!” Burt exclaims, gesturing to the TV where an NFL game of some sort is playing. One of the teams is wearing green. That’s about as much as Kurt cares to pay attention, “You were so good.”

Kurt lays his magazine down on his thighs and gives his father a ‘look’, “You’re joking right?”

Burt chuckles, throwing his hands up in the air and shrugging, “You were! I honestly think you had the skill to take it past high school.”

“Noooooo, you mean past the one game I played in.” Kurt says.

“Same thing.” Burt waves off Kurt’s sass dismissively, “Blaine, you agree with me, don’t you?”

Kurt pushes off Blaine to turn and look at his husband who has frozen with his beer half way to his mouth and a deer caught in the headlights look. He chuckles nervously at the looks both Hummels are giving him, lowers his beer to his lap and fidgets nervously with the label, “Uhhhh can I plead the fifth?” He asks, hopefully.

“No.” Both Hummels say at the same time.

“I…” Blaine starts and then stops, “I feel like I can’t comment because I never actually saw Kurt play but…I know Kurt is talented at everything he does so he was probably really good at football too.” 

Suddenly, both Kurt and Burt are laughing, “What happened?” Blaine asks.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you so nervous.” Burt says.

“You’re adorable stammer-y when you don’t want to hurt either of our feelings.” Kurt says, leaning over to kiss Blaine’s cheek.

Blaine chuckles and rolls his eyes, letting out a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding, “I hate you both.” He says.

“You love us. We’re very lovable.” Kurt says, smugly, leaning back against Blaine as he goes back to his magazine and Blaine and Burt go back to the game.


	123. Nut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Counting

“One.” *kiss*

Kurt’s eyes go slightly crossed eyed as he looks down at Blaine kissing his nose before pulling back, “What are you doing?” He asks.

“Counting.” Blaine mumbles, distracted, as he leans up and kisses Kurt’s eyelids softly, “One.” *kiss* Two.” *kiss*

Kurt chuckles, “And why are you counting?”

Blaine shrugs as he kisses Kurt’s cheek bones and then both of his ears, “One.” *kiss* “Two.” *kiss* “Three.” *kiss* “Four.” *kiss*

Kurt sighs, “Well could we maybe count orgasms?” He snarks.

Blaine chuckles, but doesn’t make any move to speed up his ministrations. They’re both naked, but Blaine’s next move after they were both naked and lying down was to…start counting. He leans down to kiss Kurt’s nipples, “One.” *kiss* “Two.” *kiss*

Kurt moans when the last kiss turns into more of a lick, “Getting better.” He encourages.

Blaine chuckles again and follows a line of freckles down Kurt’s torso, “One.” *kiss* “Two.” *kiss* “Three.” *kiss* “Four.” *kiss* “Five.” *kiss*

The last kiss is right near Kurt’s hip bone and he lifts his hips towards Blaine’s mouth but Blaine retraces his steps to Kurt’s belly button, “One.” *kiss*

Kurt giggles at the ticklish gesture, “All right, are we done counting?” He asks.

Blaine hums, “Almost.” He says.

Kurt’s worried he’s going to start counting fingers, toes and the freckles on Kurt’s face before anything good happens but luckily Blaine gentle shifts Kurt’s growing erection out of the way and leans down. Kurt can definitely get behind this.

Blaine places a kiss to one of Kurt’s testicles, “One.”

…and then nothing.

“Ummmm where is two?” Kurt asks, picking up his head to find Blaine smirking up at him with his chin resting on Kurt’s thigh. He remains silent, “No but seriously - where is two? If you’re so invested in this counting thing then at least be thorough. I do not only have one nut.”

Blaine quirks an eyebrow, “‘Nut’? What are you - a twelve year old boy?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “What would you have me call them instead? Testicles? Balls? Nads? Gonads? Dangly bits? Family jeWELS - holy shit warn a guy!” Kurt exclaims as Blaine takes Kurt’s cock deep into his mouth and swallows around the head.

Blaine pulls off with a pop and smirks up at Kurt again, “One.” He says before sucking Kurt back into his mouth.


	124. Dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 user Grace prompted this fic based on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQj-aqExY-w) and I was just waiting for a word that inspired it! Enjoy!

“Girls day!” Rachel exclaims as she straps Lizzy into the booster seat in the back of her car.

“Yay!” Lizzy cheers.

Rachel hops into the driver’s seat, turns the car on and then turns back to Lizzy, “I can’t believe we’ve never done this before! How are you five and we’ve never had a Lizzy/Auntie Rachel day?” Lizzy shrugs with a sweet smile. Rachel smiles back, “Well that changes now!” She puts the car in reverse and starts down Kurt and Blaine’s driveway.

“What are we gonna do?” Lizzy asks.

“Well I thought we’d get our nail painted, and then go shopping for some pretty new dresses!” Rachel suggests, “How does that sound?”

“Awesome!” Lizzy exclaims.

“Cool!” Rachel says, “And you know what the best part is about girls day?” Rachel looks through the rear view mirror to see Lizzy shake her head, “We get to dish about all the awesome things happening in our lives without your dads here!”

“What’s dish?” Lizzy asks.

Rachel shrugs, “We get to share and tell secrets.” She explains.

“Oh.” Lizzy says and then is quiet for a moment, “I have something to share.”

Rachel smiles, “Share away, my lady!”

“I’m gay.” Lizzy says proudly.

Rachel, who had been slowing down for a stop sign, presses harder on the breaks then intended, causing her and Lizzy to be pulled forward.

“What’s wrong, Aunt Rachel?” Lizzy asks.

Rachel swallows and smiles, “Nothing, Liz! We’re just going to take a quick trip back to your dads.”

Lizzy doesn’t seem to mind the change in plans and three minutes later Rachel’s walking Lizzy through the front door to the confused looks of Kurt and Blaine.

“Didn’t you…just leave?” Kurt asks.

Rachel nods, “We did but…Lizzy shared something with me that I wanted you to hear.” She says, shaking the little girl’s hand in her own to encourage her to share.

Kurt and Blaine look at their daughter expectantly, “I’m gay.” Lizzy says with a smile.

Both men’s eyes go wide before they try to control their expression, “Um…” Blaine coughs before trying again, “What makes you say that?”

“Because I’m gay.” Lizzy shrugs.

“Yes but why did you say that?” Kurt clarifies.

Lizzy shrugs again, “We’re learning about it in school.”

“Wow, the curriculum is much different than I remember.” Kurt mumbles.

“What do you mean you’re learning about it in school?” Blaine asks.

Lizzy seems to be getting bored with the conversation, if her cocked hip and exasperated tone say anything, “Angelo is Italian because his parents are Italian and I’m gay because my dads are gay.”

“Ohhhhhhh.” Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel say together as realization sets in.

Blaine leans down to eye level and takes Lizzy’s hands in his, “That makes sense sweetie but being gay isn’t something that you get from your parents. You’re part Filipino because of me…but just because Papa and I are gay doesn’t mean you are gay.”

“What am I because of Papa?” Lizzy asks.

“Sassy.” Kurt says at the same time as Blaine says,

“Determined.” At the same time Rachel says,

“Anal.”

Kurt and Blaine shoot Rachel a look and she shrugs, “What? It’s true!”

“So…I’m not gay?” Lizzy asks.

All three adults hesitate because frankly they don’t know the answer to that and don’t want to confuse Lizzy. Eventually Kurt leans down and kisses Lizzy’s head, “That is something you don’t have to worry about for a long time. For now, all you have to worry about is having a fun day with Aunt Rachel.”

“Can we still get our nails painted?” Lizzy asks, turning to Rachel excitedly as she remembers their previous plan.

“Of course! Girls day is back on!” Rachel exclaims and Lizzy skips out to the car.

Rachel turns to Kurt and Blaine and lets out a breath, “This parenting thing is harder than I thought!” 

Kurt and Blaine laugh, “Just you wait,” is all Kurt says and Rachel laughs before waving and joining Lizzy at the car.


	125. Install

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Installing bathroom shelves

"Hey buddy! Wanna go see a movie?” Sam asks when Blaine picks up the phone.

“Can’t, sorry. Kurt’s installing shelves in our bathroom.” Blaine answers.

Sam furrows his eyebrows, “And that means you can’t see a movie becaauuuusssseeee…?”

Blaine scoffs, “Have you ever seen Kurt work with his hands? One of the hottest things ever. I’m not missing a single moment of this.”

Sam laughs, “So you’re seriously just sitting there watching him install shelves?”

There’s sounds of movement on the other end of the line before, “Take him.” Kurt says.

“Hey Kurt!” Sam exclaims, “How’s the install going?”

“It would be going a lot better without someone staring, making comments, and oh god, trying to help.” Kurt says in exasperation, “Please take him.”

“You don’t want me here anymore?” Sam hears Blaine say, sadly, in the background.

Kurt sighs, “It’s just hard to focus with you here.” He says to Blaine, “Go out with Sam. You can watch me work with my hands later.”

“Promise?” Blaine asks.

“Promise.” Kurt says.

There’s another sound of movement before Blaine voice says through the phone, “Meet at the theatre?” He asks and Sam can tell he’s pouting.

“Sure.” Sam says, “And if it helps? You can watch me do some stuff with my hands?”

Blaine chuckles and then sighs, “Not the same, man. But thanks."


	126. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to [Chapter 76 - Curriculum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/32237910). Also, I'm not 100% happy with how this came out but hopefully you enjoy it!

“So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?” Kurt asks as he sits down at the kitchen table across from Blaine.

Blaine sighs, “We’re supposed to each pick one thing we’re having trouble with in our relationship and try to find a solution.”

Kurt nods, “That sounds good. We can do that.” He says and Blaine lets out a breath. He’d expected some push back from Kurt, “Who goes first?” He asks.

Blaine shrugs, “You can.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to sigh, “Well that’s fine because that’s actually one of the issues I’m having.”

Blaine looks confused, “What is?”

“You putting everyone before yourself.” Kurt explains.

Blaine’s eyebrows go up, “My generosity is what you have a problem with?”

“Yes!” Kurt exclaims.

“We’re not supposed to yell.” Blaine says softly and is once again surprised when Kurt complies instead of argues.

“Yes.” He says softer, “Because you’re generous to a fault. It’s frustrating when you never put yourself first and sometimes that causes you to get left behind, sad, or trampled on.”

Blaine nods, “Okay. I hear you.” He says using one of the phrases they were taught over the weekend, “I can start telling people to fuck off.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Yeah because I totally see that happening.”

“What else am I supposed to do to try and fix that?” Blaine asks.

Kurt puts his hands up, “I don’t want you to change who you are. Maybe just don’t put people first to the detriment of yourself?”

Blaine nods, “Okay. I can try.”

Kurt smiles, “Thank you. Your turn.”

Blaine sighs and braces himself to say what he wants and needs to say, “Sometimes I feel like…you don’t support me.”

Blaine can tell Kurt is shocked. And he can also tell he really wants to argue but instead all he says is, “What do you mean?”

“Sometimes I feel like your career is more important than mine. That your job always comes first.” Blaine whispers, “And I know I don’t work as much as you but…”

“I make you feel like that?” Kurt asks in a shocked whisper. Blaine just nods, avoiding Kurt’s eyes, “I’m an ass.”

Blaine lets out a chuckle, “You are not.”

Kurt nods, “I am. I had no idea you were feeling like that. Support is our thing! And just the thought that you didn’t feel supported makes me sick.”

Blaine shrugs, “Maybe that’s something we could work on?”

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hands and looks sincerely in his eyes, “I can definitely work on that.”

Blaine smiles, “Thank you.”

Kurt smiles softly back, “I think we did pretty well with this talk.”

Blaine can actually feel part of the weight that has been on him lift and he nods, “Yeah I think we did. I love you.”

It’s a sentiment that has been few and far between lately but it fills Blaine’s heart with joy to see the joy on Kurt’s face at hearing it, “I love you too.” Kurt replies.


	127. Improve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of home improvement

They’re two drinks and a shit ton of Chinese food in when Kurt leans across the box between them, one of the many that still needs to be unpacked that got delayed because of drinks and food, and points at Blaine with his chopsticks.

“What is one thing you would improve about this house?” He asks.

Blaine laughs as he swallows, “We literally JUST moved in. Why are we already talking about improving the place?”

Kurt shrugs as he looks around the living room that is slowly taking shape, “Dreams are important, Blaine.”

Blaine smirks, “You’re really trying to teach me about dreams?”

“Well obviously you don’t get it! What dreams do you have for our house? It’s pretty perfect but there are always things to improve!” Kurt exclaims.

Blaine also takes a look around the room, “Fine. I think we should redo the kitchen.”

Kurt looks scandalized and puts a hand to his chest, “Are you SERIOUS? That kitchen was one of the reasons I wanted to buy this house.”

“Why did you ask if you didn’t want to know the answer?” Blaine exclaims while he laughs.

“I thought you said you’d want to put in a pool, or a games room, or build a bathroom in the basement! Not redo one of the best rooms in the house!” Kurt argues.

Blaine sighs, “Okay. I’d like to put a bathroom in the basement.” Kurt’s eyes narrow and Blaine’s wondering if he’s about to get in trouble. Blaine sighs again, “Can’t I just be happy with our house that is ours and will be filled with a baby soon enough?”

Kurt’s eyes stay narrowed as he examines Blaine, “You make a good point.” He concedes, eventually.

Blaine smiles, “I mean, a pool wouldn’t be HORRIBLE…”

Kurt shakes his head, “Nope. You’ve made your argument. You’re not allowed to change it now.”

Blaine chuckles, “I didn’t know there were such strict rules on dreams.”

Kurt shrugs with a smile, “Should have read the fine print.”


	128. Flexible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning

“So are we going in together or what?” Kurt asks as he steps out of the shower. He smirks slightly when he notices Blaine looking at him through the mirror as he brushes his teeth. Kurt wraps a towel around his waist and raises his eyebrows expectantly at Blaine who has failed to answer.

Blaine seems to snap back to attention with a shake of his head and says around his toothbrush, “Oof oo aunt.” 

“Oof I aunt?” Kurt mocks, walking up behind Blaine, putting his hands on his pyjama pant clad hips, and pressing his damp chest to Blaine’s bare back, “Well is today a theatre day or a rehearsal space day?” He asks as Blaine spits.

Blaine wipes his mouth with a towel and looks at Kurt through the mirror, “Rehearsal space. We’re working on the dances for Act 2.”

Kurt smirks again, “Mmm I love how much dancing this role has you doing.”

Blaine quirks an eyebrow, “You do?” He asks, threading his fingers with Kurt’s on his hip.

Kurt nods, “It’s making you more toned, and agile, and….flexible.” He says the last with a slight shiver.

“We don’t have time for this.” Blaine says with a chuckle.

Kurt sighs, “I know we don’t but that doesn’t make what I said any less true.”

Blaine pulls one set of their joined hands up to his mouth and kisses Kurt’s palm, “Thank you.” He whispers, before biting down on the heel of Kurt’s hand softly causing the other man to yelp and jerk, “Now go get dressed. We can ride in together.”

Kurt pinches Blaine’s hip softly in retaliation for the bite before kissing Blaine’s shoulder and leaving the bathroom, heading to the closet to get dressed.


	129. Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct follow up to [Day 101 - Voter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/32951763). 
> 
> Also, from the first time I heard [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiCmifkaI-s) I thought it really encompassed the feel of this verse and I wanted to share it with you without having one of the boys sing it in one of the fics (because I'm not really a fan of putting music into a fic) so I'm sharing it now because the first verse is sort of exactly what's going on in this particular fic (and I sort of pictured Blaine picking the melody to this while he plays the guitar in this fic). So this song to me is an overall anthem for the verse but it fits really well with this fic in particular. Does that make sense? I'll just shut up now.

One thing Blaine notices all evening, while he and Kurt are at the reception for a charity that Blaine’s parents are members of, is that Kurt doesn’t touch him. It’s the only real indication that the two of them are actually fighting. 

Blaine could attribute the lack of contact to the fact that they’re in mixed company and don’t want to ruffle any feathers but he also knows that it has been YEARS since either of them cared about that. They don’t make out in public by any stretch (but really, what civilized couple does?) but they no longer worry about how holding hands, a hand on the back while they stand next to each other, or an arm draped over the back of the other’s chair will be perceived.

So the fact that not once has Kurt reached out to touch him (or has moved subtly away if Blaine goes to touch him) shows his true feelings despite his smiling face and general jovial attitude.

Blaine tries to catch him by the bathrooms to work out the situation but is quickly shot down, “Look, I’m sorry for rushing you earlier, I just really didn’t want to be late.”

Kurt smiles but when he looks at Blaine he doesn’t actually make eye contact, choosing instead to look just slightly over his shoulder, “I’m not sure what you mean but now is not the time to talk about it.” And he’s gone, back to their table.

By the time they get back home Blaine is slowly going crazy. Kurt has refused to engage all evening and Blaine would really rather he just get bitched out and then they could move on, but for some reason Kurt has chosen a different tactic.

They settle in the living room after getting changed, Kurt with some reports from work and Blaine with his guitar. Blaine doesn’t know why he’s torturing himself by staying around Kurt but even though they’re fighting (or rather NOT fighting), spending time in Kurt’s presence is still one of his favourite things.

He’s plucking a light melody on the guitar, nothing really definite, when Kurt sighs and puts down his reports, “You know my clothes are important to me.”

Blaine’s hands still on the guitar and he looks over at his husband, “I know that.” He says.

“And you also know that even though I’ve known them for almost a decade…impressing your parents is also really important to me.” Kurt adds.

Blaine nods, “I know that too.” He feels the same way about Burt and Carole.

Kurt nods as well, “So would it have really been that bad to be a few minutes late for me to find the perfect outfit?”

Blaine has a decision to make. He could tell Kurt that yes…it would have been ‘that bad'. That his parents value punctuality over fashion and they would not have cared that their son-in-law had been searching for the right outfit. 

He could tell Kurt that no…it would not have been 'that bad’. That his parents would have laughed it off and thought it was cute when they heard the reason they were late. But that would be a lie.

Blaine doesn’t want to lie. But he also doesn’t actually want to fight and option one would definitely lead to a full blown fight.

So he goes with the truth…without actually having to answer Kurt’s question. He moves to sit next to Kurt on the couch and looks at him earnestly, “I’m sorry for getting impatient it’s just…you look beautiful to me in whatever you wear and I usually think your first instinct is the best when it comes to an outfit. So it’s almost like I get frustrated that you can’t see how amazingly beautiful you are and all I want to do is show you that.”

Kurt blinks in surprise several times, before a slow shy smile appears on his face, “How’d I end up with the most endearingly romantic idiot around?”

Blaine laughs with a shrug, “I seem to recall you stopped me on a set of spiralling stairs and stopped my heart at the same time.”

“Okay now you’re just pouring it on thick.” Kurt snarks but Blaine can tell he’s pleased and that he can tell that Blaine means every word. They just stare at each other quietly for a few moments before Kurt reaches out and threads his fingers with Blaine. Little pops of sensation explode through Blaine’s nerves at the contact he’s missed all evening, “Keep playing for me?” Kurt asks.

Blaine nods, “Sure.” He whispers and has every intention of going back to playing his guitar but can he really be blamed if he sits for a little while longer holding Kurt’s hand?


	130. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a moment in Nate and Jeremiah By Design

“So I was thinking instead of spending the night at my parents' this weekend, we could get a hotel room for the night and pretend we’re on vacation.” Blaine says as he sets the table for dinner.

Kurt turns around from his place at the stove, “That is the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me.” He says with a serious expression.

Blaine laughs but then gets a look of concern on his face, “Wait, that can’t be true.” He says. 

Kurt’s face mirrors a dismissive shrug,

“It’s been a slow week.” He says before turning back to the stove with a smirk. 

The balled up napkin that bounces off the back of Kurt’s head makes him laugh as he continues to stir.


	131. Inflate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Matty's birthday

It’s the night before Matty’s fifth birthday and Kurt is wondering if he’s actually the father of triplet five year olds instead of just the one. All Kurt wants to do is settle on the couch with his husband and his brother, drink wine, talk, and enjoy the silence now that the kids are in bed.

And while he himself is sitting on the couch with his wine…his husband and his brother are currently inflating one of Matty’s birthday gifts. [The inflatable boxing gloves](https://www.walmart.com/ip/Mega-Boxing-Gloves/41737544) are a lot bigger than Kurt thought they would be…

“Shouldn’t Matty actually unwrap his present before we inflate them?” He asks.

Blaine scoffs, as he puts his hands into the blue gloves, “We’re quality testing them.”

“And besides,” Finn adds as he puts his hands in the red gloves, “they’re way more fun to open when they’re already blown up. He can use them right away.”

Kurt rolls his eyes with a sigh and a sip of his wine as Blaine and Finn begin they’re ‘fight’. They’re laughing and smiling and chirping at each other the entire time as Kurt curls up on the couch with his head on his hand and stares lazily at the pair.

It’s obvious that Blaine actually boxes and that Finn…hasn’t worked out in years. Blaine moves with the agility of a seasoned athlete, bobbing and weaving almost TOO seriously for the ridiculousness of the gloves on his hands. Finn is bouncing on his toes and getting hit in the head more often than he’s dodging.

“These are awesome!” Finn exclaims a few minutes later.

Blaine nods as he takes off his gloves, “Definitely. I’m glad we got them for him.”

“Just promise me you won’t knock our son out while playing with him.” Kurt says.

“Wanna try, Kurt?” Finn says, putting his hands up in front of his face in a fighting stance with the giant red gloves still on.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Treating the kids toys like they’re your own is not my thing.” He says primly.

“Oh come on..it’ll be fun!” Finn says walking over to the couch and bopping Kurt lightly on the side of the head with his glove.

Kurt shifts his head away at the contact, “Stop it.” He says.

Finn chuckles, “Stop what?” He asks, pushing at Kurt’s face again with his glove.

“Uhhh Finn? You might want to actually stop.” Blaine warns.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Finn taunts, and if Kurt wasn’t about to lose his mind he would find it interesting how much like actual brothers the pair had become over the years.

“Finn…” Blaine warns one more time but it’s too late. Finn lightly punches Kurt one more time on the side of the head, causing Kurt’s head to shift and Kurt’s on his feet in a second.

He’ll thank Blaine later for pushing one of his blue gloves between Kurt’s fist and Finn’s face at the last second to stop Finn from leaving their house with a black eye.


	132. Ditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parent's worry

The high from being the “Best. Dads. Ever!” after letting Lizzy go on her very first parent-free driving trip to the mall with some friends lasts about an hour (okay who are they really kidding it lasts about ten minutes but they both hide it very well for the next fifty minutes) before Kurt and Blaine are nervous wrecks.

“This is the worst feeling ever.” Blaine says as he sits on the front room couch, bouncing his knee and spinning his wedding ring obsessively.

Kurt nods as he takes another bite of his cheesecake which, for the record, is doing nothing to make him feel better, “Agreed. And this cheesecake tastes like cardboard.” He stabs his fork into the cake so it stands up before getting up and going to check out the front window for probably the fifteenth time.

“I think we should text her.” Blaine says, reaching for his phone.

“No, don’t.” Kurt says still looking out the window, “We don’t want to be the crazy parents who check up on their kids every second of the day. We don’t want to embarrass her in front of her friends.”

Blaine nods. That makes total sense.

The pair is quiet for a few moments before, “You don’t think she’s…crashed in some ditch, do you?” Blaine asks, nervously.

Kurt turns to Blaine with wide eyes, “Well NOW I do!” He exclaims, rubbing his forehead with a groan.

They both jump when the phone rings and Blaine answers it so quickly he almost smacks himself in the face with it, “Hello?” He asks nervously, because clearly the only person who could be calling them is a policeman to tell them there daughter is in the hospital.

“Hey Dad!” Matty exclaims.

“Oh, hey Matty.” Blaine sighs and Kurt sits down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

“Can I stay at Nash’s tonight?” Matty asks.

“Is Aunt Rachel okay with it?” Blaine asks.

“Yes she’s fine with it!” Rachel shouts and it’s then that Blaine realizes he’s on speaker phone.

“Okay then. That’s fine.” He says.

“Thanks Dad!” And Matty is gone, leaving Blaine to sigh and hang up. He stares at the phone in his hands for a second before he turns to Kurt, “We’re being crazy, aren’t we?” He asks with a small self-deprecating laugh.

Kurt chuckles, “Maybe a little?” He says with a shrug.

“We just need to relax.” Blaine surmises and Kurt nods in agreement, reaching to grab Blaine’s hand in his own.

The sound of keys in the door has both men whipping their heads in that direction. The door opens and in walks Lizzy with a triumphant smile on her face.

Kurt and Blaine are on their feet like a shot and envelope their eldest in a double hug that has Lizzy quirking an eyebrow, “Everything okay?” She asks.

“We just…love you.” Blaine says, kissing the seventeen-year-old’s temple.

“I…love you to.” Lizzy says, still confused.

“Did you have fun at the mall?” Kurt asks.

Lizzy gives both her fathers one more strange look before breaking out into a smile, “I had the BEST time.” She says enthusiastically and as she launches into the tale of her adventure, Kurt and Blaine can’t help but smile at each other. Whatever their feelings on the matter, they’d done the right thing by their daughter letting her go.

“It’ll only get easier.” Blaine whispers and Kurt nods, he hopes so.

“Guys, are you listening to me?” Lizzy asks from the couch.

“Yes of course.” Kurt says as they sit on either side of her to hear her story.


	133. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized just as I was about to post this that I could have done a fic about Mother's Day but...I didn't. So enjoy this instead. Happy Mother's Day though!

_Why aren’t I asleep yet?_ Blaine thinks. By all accounts he should be. He’s lying down, there is soft music playing, he’s tired, and Kurt has been playing with his hair for the past twenty minutes.

It doesn’t happen often. Kurt has to be in the right mood and Blaine has to subtly initiate it (an outright ask is usually given a flat no). Tonight they’d been sitting on the couch and Blaine had laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder before slowly sliding down until his head was in Kurt’s lap and minutes later, Kurt’s fingers had started threading through his hair.

He should be asleep, but if he were to fall asleep he’s miss out on the amazing hair playing action, “What should we do tomorrow?” Kurt asks, idly.

Blaine’s brain is working in slow motion and he sighs slowly while he thinks of his answer, “Take a shower. Bake cookies.” He says because right now those are the only two ideas that come to mind. He loves cookies and the idea of a warm shower, preferably with a warm naked Kurt, sounds amazing, “Wait…” He says, suddenly. _Noooo, don’t stop._ He thinks as Kurt’s hand stills on his head, “Scratch that. Reverse it.” He nods to himself and settles back deeper into Kurt’s lap, content now that the events are in the obvious right order. _Who showers BEFORE they bake cookies?_ He thinks.

“Okay Willy Wonka.” Kurt whispers with a smile in his voice (Blaine’s eyes have been closed since the head massage started) as he goes back to petting through Blaine’s curls.

 _Oh good._ Blaine thinks with a soft smile, _it’s not over yet._


	134. Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of insecurity

“I can’t do this.” Kurt hears when he picks up his desk phone. He’s in the middle of completing some expense reports and could really use his focus right now but he had a feeling this phone call would be coming.

“Yes you can.” He says automatically, as he fills in a couple more numbers.

Blaine huffs, irritated, on the other end of the line, “So it’s just that simple? ‘Yes you can’?” He says the last sentence mockingly.

Kurt sighs, “Yes it is that simple. You’re talented, you’re prepared, and you’re amazing.”

“But it’s Stephen Sondheim, Kurt!” Blaine exclaims and Kurt can hear a subway announcement in the background of the call. Blaine must be on his way to the venue, “It’s his birthday and why in God’s name would they have asked ME to sing at it.”

“Re: What I previously said.” Kurt says, holding a finger up to Meredith, who is at his door with an expectant look.

Blaine huffs again, “I’m not ‘sing in front of Stephen Sondheim’ talented, or prepared, or amazing.”

“Why not?” Kurt says, “He’s just a man, Blaine. A very talented man, sure, but so are you! He puts his pants on one leg at a time just like the rest of us. You’re going to blow the ceiling off that place and I’m so excited to be in the crowd when you do.”

Blaine chuckles lightly, “I think the expression is ‘Blow the roof off the place’ and it’s in an amphitheatre so it doesn’t technically have either a roof or a ceiling. Also, you know both of those things.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and puts a finger up one more time to Meredith who is now tapping her watch, “But it got you laughing, didn’t it?” He challenges and hears Blaine sigh.

“Yeah it did.” He pauses, “You really think I can do this.”

“I don’t think. I know.” Kurt says with conviction, “Now I really wish I could stay and keep talking but I have a meeting that Meredith is about to have a coronary over us potentially being late for.” He hears Blaine chuckle again and smirks as Meredith throws her hands up in the air with a shake of her head, “Do you feel any better?” He asks, he does have to leave but he would hate to leave if Blaine’s mood hasn’t improved.

“Yeah. I do. Thanks. The ceiling won’t know what hit it.” Blaine jokes.

Kurt laughs, “It definitely won’t. I love you and I’ll see you tonight.” He says.

“Love you too. Have a good meeting.” Blaine says.

Kurt hangs up the phone, and smiles at it softly before Meredith practically growls from the door, “Okay, okay I’m coming!” He says with a laugh, getting up and grabbing the things he’ll need for the meeting. He threads an arm through Meredith’s as he propels her towards the conference room.


	135. Volunteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine volunteers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...don't even know what this is lol Enjoy?

There’s a two week long period after they see Hunger Games where Blaine shouts ‘I volunteer’ for everything.

“Does anyone want the last donut?” Kurt asks the party.

“I volunteer!” Blaine exclaims, reaching over to grab said donut.

—

“Hey dude, do you want to go out for lunch?” Sam asks.

“I volunteer!” Blaine shouts.

Sam’s eyes go wide, “Was that…a yes?”

—

“Oh god, this is so hard!” Kurt exclaims in frustration.

“I volunteer!” Blaine says, grabbing Kurt’s hand and pulling him toward the stairs.

“No. Blaine. I meant the puzzle was difficult…”

—

“Well someone’s going to have to pick up the cake for Carole’s birthday.” Burt says over Face Time with Kurt.

“I volunteer!” Blaine shouts from the couch.

Burt quirks an eyebrow, “Ummmm thanks?”

“Don’t ask.” Kurt sighs.

—

“Ugh I’m going to have to get a new bra.” Rachel whines one night while they are hanging out.

“I volunteer!”

“Oh my god Blaine that doesn’t even make sense!” Kurt exclaims causing Blaine’s eyes to grow wide in surprise, “Please stop saying that to everything. And Rachel? No one in this room cares about your boobs.” 

“Ummm I…” Jesse starts.

“No one cares about your opinion right now, Jesse!” Kurt interrupts. He lets out a breath as the three other adults stare at him silently for a moment.

“Sorry, Kurt.”

“Sorry, baby.”

“Sorry.”

Rachel, Blaine, and Jesse mumble apologetically. Kurt nods, regaining his composure, “All right. Game?” He asks.

When the second Hunger Games movie comes out, Kurt hesitates before agreeing to see it with Blaine. Luckily, no other quote sticks with Blaine quite at much.


	136. Contradiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of scrabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something different with this word but I couldn't for the life of me come up with something I liked. I do like this though.

"Triple letter score and….20 points!” Kurt says, triumphantly, writing down his score on the pad of paper.

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow as he takes in the word Kurt just played and then he looks down at his own letters. A slow smirk spreads across his face as he picks up one of his letters, “Contradiction? Becomes contradictions. Triple word score and that’s…” Blaine pauses after laying his s tile to the end of the word Kurt just played, “54 points!”

Kurt’s eyes narrow before he quirks an eyebrow, “You really want to play that?” He asks.

“I really, really do.” Blaine says with a smile.

“Even if,” Kurt shrugs dismissively, “it means no sex for a week?”

Blaine’s own eyes narrow, “You wouldn’t.” He says.

Kurt shrugs again, “Try me.” He challenges.

Blaine wavers for a moment, watching Kurt and calculating his sincerity. His word would secure him the win but…sex.

“Not worth it.” He sighs eventually, removing his s and laying it instead under the word ‘car’, “6 points.” He mumbles.

Kurt smiles as he writes down Blaine’s score, “6 points AND a promised orgasm. Think on the bright side!”

“You play dirty.” Blaine sulks.

“You act like that’s something new.” Kurt chuckles.

Blaine sighs, “It’s not. I just fall for it every time.”

“Love you!” Kurt says sweetly, blowing Blaine a kiss across the table.

Blaine rolls his eyes even as he smiles, “Yeah, yeah. It better be a really good orgasm."


	137. Franchise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronuts!

“Guess who just bought a cronut franchise!” Blaine exclaims as he opens their front door. Sam, Finn, and Jesse walk in behind him.

Kurt walks down the hallway with a quirked eyebrow and a laugh, “Ummm what?” He asks.

“The four of us. Just had a meeting. To buy a cronut franchise!” Blaine explains, gesturing to the other men who all smile at Kurt triumphantly.

Kurt laughs again but this time it’s more of a nervous laugh as he takes in the expressions on the faces on the men in front of him, “Use more words.” He encourages, waiting for someone to laugh and say ‘psych!’.

“Sam knew a guy who was looking for investors in a bakery that sells only cronuts and we all thought ‘why not?’” Finn says with a shrug.

Kurt’s eyes go a little manic, “Okay now I’m worried because I’m not entirely sure you’re joking.”

“We’re not joking, man! Cronuts!” Jesse exclaims, patting Blaine on the back.

Blaine smiles at Jesse before looking back at Kurt, “This is…okay right?” He asks.

Kurt feels like his head is about to explode, “No!” He shouts, “Of course it’s not okay. You can still get out of it right? Please tell me you can still get out of it.”

Blaine’s face falls and he looks like a kicked puppy, “Why are you not supporting my dream?” He asks.

“How long has this been your dream? An hour?!” Kurt yells before taking a deep breath, “Okay,” He says, more calmly, “Sam, Jesse, Finn, I’d like to talk to my husband alone, please.” He says.

None of the men move and Kurt can feel his eye start to twitch. He’s seconds away from losing his shit again when all four men in front of him burst out laughing.

Kurt’s eyes go wide as Blaine and Jesse are laughing so hard they double over, “What is going on?!” Kurt exclaims.

“It was Jesse’s idea.” Blaine says, trying to get himself under control, “He suggested we do it to Rachel but…we feared actual death so we decided to try it on you and oh man you should have seen your face!”

Kurt’s eyes narrow, “It’s not just from Rachel that you should fear death.” He says, menacingly.

“Wait you’re not like…actually mad are you?” Blaine asks, hitting Finn to get him to stop laughing.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow before slowly turning and making his way back down the hall silently, “Kurt?” Blaine calls after him, “Kurt, come on!” He says, “It was a joke!”

Blaine turns to the other three men who all have winces on their face, “We should uh, go.” Sam says, gesturing to the door as the three back up toward it.

“Yeah man. Good luck with that.” Finn says, sympathetically.

Kurt actually gets over it rather quickly. By the end of the night, he and Blaine are actually laughing about the situation.

They laugh even harder (privately) when Kurt plays up his anger at the other three men for the next week. He has them almost shit their pants multiple times from his bitch glare. You don’t mess with Kurt Anderson-Hummel.


	138. Queue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip overseas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of the royal wedding tomorrow! What a coincidence that this word came up!

To say that, when they take a family vacation to England for the first time, Kurt is like a kid in a candy store? Is putting it mildly. He’s packed weeks in advance and he practically vibrates next to Blaine on the plane.

“Is Papa okay?” Lizzy asks, as the four of them stand in front of Westminster Abbey.

“He’s fine, baby. Just overwhelmed.” Blaine says.

That’s putting it lightly. Kurt is staring open mouthed at the building with an expression of awe the likes of which Blaine has never seen him make before. It’s like he’s on another plane of existence.

“Hey Kurt?” Blaine asks, trying to break into Kurt’s trance.

Kurt makes a grunt of acknowledgement but doesn’t look away from the abbey, “The kids and I are going to get in line for tickets okay? Join us when you’re ready.”

He’s about to usher the kids away when Kurt calls after him, still not looking in his direction, “Blaine, we talked about this. What is it called?”

Blaine sighs, “The kids and I are going to get in the queue for tickets.” He amends.

Kurt nods, shooing them away with his hand distractedly.

“Why is Papa making us talk like that?” Matty says as they go, “This morning, I told him I needed to go to the bathroom and he made me say ‘loo’ instead.”

“Papa’s just excited. This is a really important place to him.” Blaine explains, “He once even tried to write a Broadway Musical about Pippa Middleton.”

“Who’s Pippa Middleton?” Lizzy asks.

“She’s the sister of the future queen of England.” Blaine explains, “And don’t let Papa know you didn’t know that from the beginning.” He says as the trio join the ‘queue’.


	139. Spare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to take the garbage out.

Blaine’s not sure exactly how the fight started. Well no, that’s a lie. He knows it’s because he forgot to put the garbage out. He’s just not entirely sure why that constituted a fight. He’s also not sure why his inability to read Kurt’s mind has also come up as one of his crimes.

“Kurt, I honestly don’t understand what’s happening.” He says.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Oh spare me your oblivious bullshit.” He huffs, “You know exactly what’s happening.”

“I don’t!” Blaine exclaims, following Kurt as he leaves the room and stalks up the stairs.

Kurt whirls around on the top of stairs which means Blaine has to pull up short two steps away from the top to stop from hitting him. Kurt’s got a finger pointed at Blaine’s chest, “You are so inconsiderate of my feelings!”

“Woah!” Blaine exclaims, he lost the thread of this conversation ten minutes ago and it’s just gotten weirder but he won’t take Kurt saying he doesn’t care, “I’m inconsiderate of your feelings? Because I forgot to take the garbage out? Overdramatic much?”

It’s probably not the best move to call Kurt ‘overdramatic’ at this point but what has Blaine got to lose? Apparently he’s already way in the dog house.

Kurt just snarls before marching into the bedroom and slamming the door. Blaine doesn’t much feel like following him at this point so he doesn’t. He decides to instead read over his current script in the office. Kurt can work out whatever bug is up his ass by himself and come and find Blaine to talk it out.

It takes twenty minutes, but eventually Kurt’s arms wind around his shoulders and he buries his face in Blaine’s neck, “I’m sorry.” He mumbles.

Blaine closes his script and rubs his hand up and down Kurt’s arm, “Thank you.” He says.

Kurt pulls his face from Blaine’s neck to lean his chin on his shoulder and lay his head against Blaine’s, “It’s just…there’s an issue at work and it wound me up and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have.”

Blaine shrugs as best he can with Kurt around him, “It happens.” He says, “I AM sorry for not taking the garbage out.” He’d already apologized but figures there is no harm in doing it again.

Kurt shrugs, “It happens.” He echos and they both smile softly, before Kurt turns to kiss Blaine’s head and all is right in the world again.


	140. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt discovers something in their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These types of chapters always fill my with trepidation to post. Hope you enjoy it!

It’s late when they get into the hotel and they’re so exhausted they don’t even bother to turn on lights before stripping out of their clothes and passing out on the bed.

Kurt wakes up before Blaine the next morning and stretches leisurely with his eyes closed as he takes in just how fully rested he feels. It feels like it’s been forever since he was so completely rested and he doesn’t want this feeling to ever go away.

He blinks his eyes open with a smile on his face, only to be slightly startled by his own image staring back at him. The mirror hanging over the bed is definitely a surprise and not something he would have thought this hotel would have.

He chuckles softly at first, thinking how ridiculous and cheesy it is before an idea occurs to him. He looks over at Blaine, sleeping peacefully on his stomach, and decides to give it a try. He slides slowly out of the bed and tip toes to the bathroom, grabbing the lube on the way. 

He relaxes into it as he stretches himself, taking pleasure in the simple act. He doesn’t want to take too long but he’s always enjoyed the sensation of opening up for something.

When he’s done he slides back into bed as carefully as possible and props himself onto his elbow next to Blaine. He begins to kiss along Blaine’s shoulders and because he’s always been a pretty light sleeper, that movement alone is enough for Blaine to stir. He hums and shifts as Kurt continues to kiss his back and at the movement, Kurt peeks up at the ceiling. He smirks as he watches Blaine’s muscles shift in the reflection as he open mouth kisses just above his ass.

“Good morning.” Blaine mumbles, voice rough with sleep.

Kurt moves back to Blaine’s head and kisses him, Blaine’s eyes are still closed and Kurt’s okay with that, “Will you fuck me?” He asks.

Blaine’s eyes open slowly and he smiles, “Of course.” He says softly.

Kurt falls back onto his back and pulls at Blaine’s hand until his husband gets the idea and moves to hover over top of him. They smile at each as Blaine reaches for the lube Kurt had left on the bedside table, “I’m already open.” Kurt says.

Blaine quirks an eyebrow, running a hand down Kurt’s chest and down past his balls to check, “Someone’s eager.” He says, Kurt shrugs, “I’m not quite ready yet.” Blaine whispers.

“Really not a problem.” Kurt says reaching down to stroke Blaine in his hands, enjoying the feeling of him hardening. He takes another peek at the ceiling while Blaine groans at the stimulation and he can see Blaine’s ass muscles clenching and relaxing.

It only takes a few moments for Blaine to become fully hard and he slicks himself with lube quickly before sliding inside of Kurt’s warm body. They both sigh at the action and Kurt throws his head back as he feels a full body shiver spread through him.

“You feel so good.” He whispers and Blaine leans down to kiss his lips.

“You too.” He whispers back, “Are you good?” He asks and at Kurt’s nod, Blaine begins to thrust shallowly.

Kurt’s so caught up in the feeling that he almost forgets there is another perspective for him to see. He opens his eyes and looks over Blaine’s shoulder to watch Blaine fuck him and by God is it a beautiful sight. He can’t help but feel lucky that he gets to see this man in this position.

Blaine groans as his thrusts speed up and become deeper and Kurt reaches down to grab Blaine’s ass to aid the thrusts. Blaine kisses along Kurt’s throat to his ear and then over to his cheek before pulling back and smiling, or at least Kurt thinks he’s smiling. Kurt’s too busy watching their reflection.

Blaine’s thrusts stop and it’s enough to pull Kurt’s focus back to actual Blaine, “What are you looking at?” Blaine asks, shifting to look at the ceiling, “Oh my god.” He says when he sees the mirror and their reflection in it. He turns back to Kurt, who’s cheeks have gone a little pink and that has nothing to do with the flush of arousal, “Why didn’t you tell me there was a mirror above our bed?” He asks.

Kurt shrugs, “I just…wanted to see what it would be like and didn’t think you’d go for it.” He admits.

Blaine smiles and runs a hand through Kurt’s hair before pulling out. Kurt sighs and throws a hand over his eyes. Of course Blaine wouldn’t go for it.

There’s movement and soon Kurt’s arm is being pulled from his face. Blaine is propped up on his elbow next to him with a smile, “Ride me?” He asks and Kurt is almost giddy with the knowledge that the mirror has apparently not deterred Blaine even though he’s a little sad to lose the view.

He straddles Blaine’s hips and guides his cock back inside of himself, smiling in bliss at the feeling of being full once more. Blaine smiles too before pulling Kurt by the neck down for a kiss as the two start moving together. 

They kiss for a few moments before Blaine pulls away but doesn’t let go of Kurt’s neck. Kurt’s about to ask him why when he realizes that Blaine is staring over his shoulder, “Wanted a try?” Kurt asks with a smirk.

Blaine’s chuckle turns into a groan as Kurt begins to ride him in earnest, “I figured it was worth a try.” He says, “It may be tacky but damn is it hot.” 

The pair chuckle again as they fall into a quick rhythm. It’s not long before both men are coming with long drawn out moans, Blaine’s eyes glued to the reflection and Kurt admits to twisting when Blaine comes to take a look.

They lie sated and happy afterwards, on their back looking up at the ceiling.

“Can we…” Kurt starts but Blaine cuts him off.

“Hell no.” He says with a chuckle and Kurt pouts. He’ll work on his approach. The idea of putting a mirror on their own ceiling at home warrants at LEAST a discussion, he figures.


	141. Occupy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A domestic dispute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I used that summary before? I can't remember...  
> I also just realized Kurt's not in this chapter at all. Oops! lol

“Enough!” Blaine yells, walking into the family room to find Lizzy and Matty nose to nose.

Their screams at each other cease but the pair turn toward Blaine with looks of outrage on their faces.

“But he…”

“But she…”

They both start, pointing at the other, but Blaine has literally had enough. He’s got a headache and still has to go over some things before he has to leave for the theatre. Lizzy and Matty have been fighting ALL. DAMN. DAY.

“I don’t care!” He exclaims and his children pull up short with shocked looks on their faces, “You have been fighting all day. I have been problem solving for you all day. None of the solutions I’ve given you have worked, so you know what?” He says with that slightly manic look on his face that all parents get from time to time, “I’m done.” He says.

He moves toward them and grabs Matty by the shoulders, shuffling the eight-year-old along until he’s against the far wall of the family room. He then moves to Lizzy and shuffles her over to the other side of the family room. Both of his children are looking at him like he’s gone crazy but he doesn’t care.

“There.” He says when he’s placed Lizzy, “This?” He says moving to the middle of the room and using his arms to create an imaginary line, “Is the divide line. Matty, you occupy this side of the room? And Lizzy, you occupy THIS side of the room. If you both insist on being in the same room? You are no longer allowed to be in the same part of that room. Don’t like it? Go hang out somewhere else. But I am DONE with the fighting.”

“But what about the TV? I want to watch…” Matty starts but Blaine holds up his hand.

“At this point I don’t care what you want to watch. The TV is off limits too.” He says.

Both of his kids huff and cross their arms but again…Blaine doesn’t care.

“Now I’m going to the office to finish off some work. If I hear one more second of fighting? No sleepover this weekend,” He says to Lizzy, “And no hanging out with Nash all weekend.” He says to Matty.

Lizzy and Matty look like they want to argue but don’t and Blaine sighs before leaving the room and heading back to his office. Ten minutes later he hears both Matty and Lizzy’s bedroom doors close and he sighs in relief.

The house remains silent the rest of the afternoon until Blaine leaves for work. This isn’t the first battle and he knows it’s not going to be the last, but he’s won this one and he takes pride in his victory.


	142. Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Jesse's wedding reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://slayediest.tumblr.com/post/128328820197/hummabledesigns-forever-reblogging-the-best)

They’re at Rachel and Jesse’s wedding reception and having an amazing time. Not quite as amazing as their own wedding reception, if Kurt is being total honest, but amazing none-the-less.

“Promise me a dance tonight?” Kurt asks, leaning into Blaine and rubbing a hand along his thigh.

Blaine smiles, “We’ve danced four times already.” He says.

Kurt shrugs, “Okay, then promise me ANOTHER dance tonight.”

“I will promise you all the dances you want. Always.” Blaine says, leaning to kiss Kurt’s head.

“Ugh…newlyweds make me sick.” Santana says from across the table.

Kurt and Blaine pull apart to smirk at Santana, “You’re a newlywed too, San.” Blaine points out.

Santana shrugs as she grabs Brittany’s hand, “Fine. YOU as newlyweds make me sick.” She amends.

Kurt and Blaine shrug. They don’t care. They’re in love.

The song changes and Kurt can feel Blaine’s body tense where he’s leaned against him. Kurt rolls his eyes even though he smiles as Blaine sits up straight, “Staying Alive!” He exclaims, getting up from his seat to make his way to the dance floor. He doesn’t even attempt to get Kurt to go with him. Kurt’s presence is not required when it comes to disco.

“Your miniature husband makes you listen to disco when you fuck, doesn’t he?” Santana asks and Kurt rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

“He loves disco a totally normal amount.” He says.

Santana quirks an eyebrow and leans her elbows on the table, “I seem to recall,” She starts, “that he was as excited during our disco week in high school as he was the week you popped his cherry.” She winks.

“Oh my god, Santana.” Kurt scoffs, “How do you even remember that enough to make that comment?”

Santana shrugs, “One; your first coital encounter felt like we all participated, so it’s something we all, unfortunately, remember. Two; only four people in the history of the world get that excited about disco: Blaine and the Gibb brothers. And three; the Gibb brothers get paid to like it that much.”

“You’re crazy.” Kurt says with a chuckle and shake of his head as he turns to watch Blaine on the dance floor, posing and shaking to the music.

He loves how much Blaine loves disco. He may not understand it? But he doesn’t have to. He gets up to join his husband on the dance floor and Blaine welcomes him with a wide smile and open arms. The joy disco brings Blaine is enough of an explanation for him.


	143. Competence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn Hudson - House Sitter Extraordinaire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I'll stop writing fics about bumbling Finn and Kurt's general done-ness with his bumbling nature...Today is not that day.

Kurt feels the vein above his eye throbbing.

“Finn, your incompetence never ceases to amaze me!” He exclaims.

Finn looks completely offended, “Hey, there is nothing wrong with my penis! And I don’t think now is the time for insults like that!”

Kurt lets out a guttural scream before turning to Blaine, “Deal with this please, before I physically remove his head from his body.”

It’s like tagging in a backup during a wrestling match. Kurt goes to sit down heavily on the couch while Blaine moves to stand in front of Finn, “Incompetence, Finn. Lack of competence. The inability to do something, in this case house sit while we were on vacation.”

Finn’s mouth gaps open like a fish, “But I DID house sit!” He defends himself.

“YOU BURNT DOWN OUR KITCHEN!” Kurt bellows, shooting out of his seat. Finn, despite being significantly taller than Kurt, has the good sense to back up in defence.

“I didn’t burn it down!” He says, “My toast caught on fire and it burnt your curtains and part of the wall. That’s it!”

Blaine turns to Kurt, “Turns out it was our fault.” He says with a shrug, “We should have rid our entire house of bread before leaving.”

Kurt smirks ruefully before turning to his brother, “Thank you Finn for staying and causing damage to our house. Please leave.” He says, overly sweet.

Finn just stands there, staring between the two men, “Leave.” Kurt all but growls and Finn takes off like a shot, not having to be told a third time.

“He really thought I was talking about impotence?” Kurt asks when he’s gone and Blaine laughs.

“Apparently.” He says, moving to hug Kurt to him before they go to assess to the damage.


	144. Protest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt Hummel to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to [Chapter 5 - Stimulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/30462924)

“Burt, will you talk to your son?” Blaine asks over the phone.

Burt chuckles, “I talk to my son almost daily but I have a feeling you have a specific topic in mind?”

Blaine sighs, “He’s begun a protest because I’m going on tour. He hasn’t said more than two words to me in days except when the kids are around and even then it’s minimal.”

Burt clucks his tongue, “I don’t know, Blaine. I said when you two got together I wouldn’t put myself between you.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before!” Blaine exclaims, respectively. Always respectively with Burt.

Burt sighs, “All right, look at it from his perspective, Blaine. You haven’t toured in almost ten years. And unlike before, when you guys were in your early twenties and still figuring stuff out, you’re in your thirties with two kids. He’s not used to it and if I know my son? He’s terrified and being cold and silent is the way he’s always dealt with that.”

“Terrified of what?” Blaine asks.

“Of being without you?” Burt supplies, “Of parenting two children under the age of ten on his own? Of not being able to handle work and home without you there? Pick one.”

Blaine pulls up short. Why hadn’t he thought of any of that? He figured Kurt would be happy that he’s taking the show on the road. He’d originated this role. It’s HIS show. So who else was going to start the tour? Of course he’s going to miss Kurt and the kids as well but…he never really imagined what it would be like for Kurt when he left.

“I’m an idiot.” He says and Burt chuckles.

“No, you’re not. Just slightly oblivious.” He says.

Blaine rolls his eyes to the ceiling, “When am I NOT oblivious?” He mumbles.

Burt chuckles again, “It’s endearing most of the time.”

After his conversation with Burt, Blaine goes to find Kurt. He’s in the family room with the kids and as has been his M.O. for the past week, he doesn’t even look up when Blaine enters.

Undeterred, Blaine moves behind the couch and leans over it to envelop Kurt in a hug from behind. His husband tenses but doesn’t pull away, “I’m sorry for not considering what it would be like for you to be left here when I go on tour.”

Kurt remains silent but still hasn’t moved away, “I promise. After this, no more tours. I just…couldn’t let this one pass me by.” Blaine continues.

Kurt sighs and finally relaxes into Blaine’s touch, “Of course you couldn’t. I get that. I really do. It’s just…” He pauses to gesture to where the kids are playing across the room, “we’re going to miss you so much.” His voice sounds chocked and Blaine’s heart clenches.

“It’s only a month. It’ll be over before we know it.” He says, trying to be positive.

Kurt nods, bringing a hand up to rub against Blaine’s forearm and leaning his head against Blaine’s with a sigh, “Group hug!” Lizzy yells from across the room and before either Kurt and Blaine can react, Matty and Lizzy pile onto the couch and attack their fathers with hugs.

Blaine and Kurt laugh at the gesture and hug their kids back tightly. It won’t be an easy month, but they’ll get through it.


	145. Regular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coffee date

“How long have we been dating?” Kurt asks, sitting across from Blaine at the coffee shop.

Blaine pauses with his coffee cup half way to his mouth and smiles with a nervous chuckle, “Why do I feel like this is a trap?”

Kurt throws his head back and laughs, “It’s not a trap! Just answer the question.”

Blaine puts his coffee cup down, “Four glorious years.” He says.

Kurt hums and nods,

“And in four glorious years…you have never changed your coffee order.” He gestures to Blaine’s cup with his own.

Blaine chuckles, “I wasn’t aware that was a requirement of our relationship.”

Kurt purses his lips to hide his smile, “It’s not…really.” Blaine guffaws at the ‘really’, “Just…medium drip?” Kurt continues with a crinkled nose at the offending drink, “It’s just so…regular.” He finishes.

“And delicious.” Blaine adds, making a cheers motion and drinking more of his coffee.

Kurt huffs, “Blaine, we cannot be ordinary. It goes against the very fibre of our being.”

Blaine purses his lips in thought, “I think, my love, that you are extraordinary enough for the both of us.” He says, “And I’m okay with that. I am content to be the backdrop to your amazing non-regular-ness.”

Kurt’s cheeks blush pink at the sentiment, “Well, you’re not wrong.” He says and the two of them smile at each other over their coffee cups.


	146. Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glee reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembering the non-Klaine parts of Glee canon is getting harder to do lol So if some of my memories here are a little off? My apologies. Just blame it on the slightly AU nature of my verse :P 
> 
> Also, I didn't name everyone that was at the reunion in this fic but just assume it's pretty much everyone (except Puck...because I can't bring myself to have him in any of these)

With a collective cheer, the entire party throws back their shot before banging their shot glasses on the table almost in unison. It’s the first time they’ve all been together in what feels like years (and for some of them it HAS been years) and they are making the most of it.

“Okay, okay!” A slightly drunk Finn shouts getting the attention of the group, “Favourite high school memory - go!” He gestures to the group at large and voices just start calling from around the table.

“Trouty mouth!” Santana offers to which Sam rolls his eyes.

“My two-term presidency.” Brittany says to which Blaine does a double take and furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“Beth.” Quinn shares softly with a small smile.

“The triumphant return of White Chocolate.” Sam says, flexing a muscle.

“My dad coming to see me perform.” Mike says.

“Kurt telling Mr. Schue to grow a pair.” Finn shares.

“What?” Kurt exclaims. He’d been enjoying the trip down memory lane but Finn’s memory is something he doesn’t remember.

Finn nods, “I mean, you didn’t say those words but remember when you yelled at him for being uptight and you got sent to the principals office for like the first time ever?” 

“You got sent to the principals office? For telling a teacher he was uptight?” Blaine remarks, shocked.

Kurt sighs, “Well he WAS being uptight.” He defends with a shrug, “And he DID need to grow a pair. He was so worried about keeping the status quo that he wasn’t listening to us.”

Blaine smiles, “Badass.” He says and Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Yeah well MY favourite memory is when Finn thought he got Quinn pregnant through a hot tub.” Kurt says.

It’s not really his favourite memory, his favourite memory actually occurred not long after calling his teacher uptight, but his admission causes a lively conversation to start and he’s fine with the attention being off him for now. He smiles as he listens and as Blaine, who is also just listening because he was not in the picture at the time of Quinn’s pregnancy, grabs his hand under the table.


	147. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ever growing lists of Blaine and Kurt's weaknesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something different today! Hope you like it!

Blaine’s Weaknesses (both sexual and not)

  * Kurt crying
  * Kurt bitching someone out (except when it’s BLAINE he’s bitching out…but even then…maybe still a little)
  * his children crying (seriously why can’t he give them the world?)
  * someone implying he can’t do something (why would someone want to put him down in such a way?)
  * acapella singing opportunities (and the furniture that accompanies them)
  * Kurt in his Dalton uniform
  * Kurt OUT OF his Dalton uniform
  * Tom Hardy (he tops Blaine’s five free celebrity list and Kurt has given his blessing to marry Tom should something ever happen to Kurt)
  * Cronuts (he’s had to slow down on them as he’s gotten older but he still indulges from time to time)
  * Kurt’s butt (…in just about any type of clothing)
  * Kurt (see also: list of strengths)



 

Kurt’s Weaknesses (both sexual and not)

  * Blaine discussing music
  * Blaine playing an instrument (seriously…any instrument…and he can play most of them…Kurt’s checked)
  * his father
  * Blaine’s puppy dog eyes (most of the time…if Kurt’s mad they just make him madder)
  * his children’s puppy dog eyes (Lizzy’s are exactly like her fathers and Matty’s are too similar to his own)
  * Prince Harry (he won’t lie and say he wasn’t holding out a little hope that he might be gay)
  * Blaine in his Dalton uniform
  * Naked Blaine (why Blaine isn’t contracted to be naked ALL THE TIME Kurt will never know)
  * limits placed on him by someone else (you think Kurt Anderson-Hummel can’t do something? WATCH HIM)
  * Cheesecake (he hasn’t decided if this weakness is sexual or not…)
  * Blaine’s butt (in just about any type of clothing)
  * Blaine (see also: list of strengths)




	148. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'circle of protection'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started and stopped with a lot of different ideas for this one. Eventually this is what I landed on.

The knock is feather light on their bedroom door but after years of training that is all it takes to wake Blaine and Kurt up. 

Blaine pushes up onto his hands from his stomach with a look of fake alertness and Kurt blinks his eyes open to look at the ceiling. They look at each and both are assuming it was nothing until the knock sounds again.

“Come in.” Blaine calls hoarsely, clearing his throat as Matty pushes the door open to their bedroom.

The five-year-old looks so small in his Spiderman pyjama set as he stands just inside the doorway, “What’s up buddy?” Kurt asks, beckoning him closer.

Matty pads toward their bed slowly, but hastens his pace when a crack of lightning and boom of thunder sound from outside the house. He runs into the loose circle of Kurt’s arm with a look of distress on his face, “It’s just the storm.” Blaine soothes.

Matty looks at him with wide eyes, “It’s so loud.” He says, jumping again when another boom sounds. It’s the worst rain storm they’ve had all year by far, it’s not surprising it is scaring Matty.

“Do you wanna crawl in with us?” Kurt asks. He’s still only half awake and now that he knows it’s just the storm that’s the problem? He’d like to go back to sleep.

Matty nods wordlessly and crawls over Kurt to lie between his fathers. Once he’s settled, Kurt and Blaine relax and begin to slide back to sleep, “Can…” Matty starts from between them and their eyes pop open, trying to look more awake then they feel, “Can you do the circle of protection?” He asks.

“Of course.” Blaine says and reaches across Matty’s tiny body to grab Kurt’s arm that had been reaching toward him. They rest their joined arms on Matty’s stomach and their son sighs in relief. 

The ‘circle of protection’ was something Blaine had come up with back when Lizzy had been about Matty’s age. They’d brought her into their bed after a scary dream but simply being between them didn’t help. Blaine had explained that if she fell asleep while in the ‘circle of protection’ everything would be okay, even if the circle broke through the night (this loophole saved Kurt and Blaine from a scared child should they wake up in the middle of the night and Kurt and Blaine had let go in their sleep). It had worked like a charm and Lizzy had explained the ‘circle of protection’ to Matty as well.

“Night Matty.” Kurt mutters and the trio begin to drift off.

It could be two minutes later or two hours later when their door gets pushed open and Blaine and Kurt’s eyes pop open once more. It must not have been that long because their arms are still connected over Matty’s sleeping form.

They turn to see Lizzy standing in the door way, tugging self-consciously on the t-shirt she wore to bed. The nine-year-old doesn’t have to say anything, Blaine just motions her forward and she moves to the bed with a sigh, “Come join the circle.” Kurt says, making room between them.

In the morning, Lizzy will try to play off her need for the ‘circle of protection’. Stating it wasn’t the storm that made her upset, she actually WASN’T upset at all, and certainly didn’t need the ‘circle of protection’ to make her feel better. 

Blaine and Kurt will nod and agree publicly, or at the very least to their kitchen of four, that of course she didn’t need it. But privately, they both will hope neither of their children will stop needing them in such a way. Maybe not for the literal ‘circle of protection’ but for the general feeling of safety the arms of a father should represent.

They’ll never stop offering it that’s for sure.


	149. Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Sam see something shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by an episode of Friends.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the late posting today. I've been sick since yesterday afternoon and am just now starting to feel better. I'm glad I am because I didn't want to miss a day!
> 
> Furthermore, a reminder that my verse is just SLIGHTLY AU which means I conveniently forget about parts of canon I didn’t like…like Finn dying or Blaine cheating for example.

Kurt’s humming to himself as he opens the door to their apartment and throws his keys into the bowl by the front door. Maybe he’ll make that chicken dish he found on the internet for dinner…

He pulls up short when he sees Rachel, Jesse, Finn, and Sam sitting around their living room, looks of concern on their faces.

Kurt smiles confused and uncomfortable, “Nothing like coming home to four people that don’t actually live here but…what’s going on?” He asks.

Finn, Sam, and Jesse look to Rachel and she sits up straighter, obviously the spokesman of the group, “Kurt, we have something to tell you.”

Kurt looks at each of his friends in turn, “Ooookkayyyy.” He says slowly.

“You might want to sit down.” Finn says and Rachel pats the spot next to her.

Kurt goes but continues to give his friends confused looks. When he’s seated Rachel grabs his hand, “I just want you to know Kurt, that we love you so much and we are here for you.”

“Just spit it out, Rachel.” Kurt says, losing his patience. He has a feeling this is going to ridiculous and he just wants to get it over with so he can make dinner and spend the night with Blaine when he gets home.

“Blaine’s having an affair.” Rachel says.

The room goes silent. The four other adults are looking at Kurt with sympathy and Kurt’s mouth drops open a little before he gives a laugh, “No he’s not.” He says.

“He is, man.” Sam says, “Finn and I saw him in a car with a really good looking guy this afternoon and we followed them to a house in the suburbs and they went in and didn’t come out for like an hour.”

“And they were both looking really happy when they came out.” Finn supplied.

Kurt once again looks around at the other four adults before speaking, “What did you think of the house?” He asks.

Finn, Rachel, Jesse, and Sam all furrow their eyebrows, “Did you hear what they said, Kurt?” Jesse asks.

Kurt nods, “Yeah, I did.” He said, “But did it look like a nice neighbourhood?” He implores.

Now they’re looking at Kurt like he’s gone crazy, “Kurt, why would we care about the neighbourhood? We just told you Blaine is sleeping with someone else.”

As if summoned by his name, Blaine comes walking through the door, a huge smile on his face before he too pulls up short at the scene in front of him.

“You son of a bitch!” Finn exclaims, advancing on Blaine who actually backs up against the door with his hands up in defence.

“What the heck?” He says.

“Blaine,” Kurt says getting up and shaking Rachel off who is trying to keep him seated, “Finn and Sam saw you with Craig today.”

Recognition dawns on Blaine’s face and his eyes widen, “Ohhhhh.” Is all he says.

“Wait…you know the guy?” Jesse asks Kurt.

Kurt goes to stand next to Blaine and grabs his hand, “Craig is our…real estate agent. The house you saw him and Blaine go in to today is our new house. We bought it last week.”

Once again you could hear a pin drop in the room as Finn, Rachel, Jesse, and Sam process this information, “Wait,” Rachel says, “You’re moving…to the suburbs?” She asks.

Blaine shrugs, “We’re starting a family.” He explains, “And an apartment in the city isn’t really the best place for that.”

“So you’re not having an affair?” Finn asks Blaine.

“What?!” Blaine asks shocked, “Of course not!”

“No they’re just moving an hour away and abandoning us.” Rachel says haughtily, getting up, smoothing her dress and grabbing her purse, “Let’s go, Jesse.”

She’s landed perfectly on the reason why Kurt and Blaine didn’t tell their friends they were moving. They knew at least Rachel would react like this.

“Rach, come on.” Kurt says but Rachel is having none of it.

“I’m not interested in your excuses right now.” She says and her and Jesse are gone in a minute.

Kurt and Blaine turn to Finn and Sam who also look angry, “Who am I going to have Halo marathons with now?” Sam asks Blaine accusatorially.

“We’ll still play Halo.” Blaine says but Sam just scoffs, shakes his head, and storms out.

“I’m telling Burt.” Finn says, collecting his jacket.

“He already knows.” Kurt calls weakly to Finn’s back but his brother just keeps moving.

Kurt sighs and turns to Blaine, “They’ll get over it.” He says, hoping it’s true.

“They thought I was having an affair?” Blaine asks and the pair start laughing because really…how absurd is that?


	150. Sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always read the label

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150 fics! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave kudos, bookmark, or comment on my fics. It's kept me going! Also, yesterday I reached over 10,000 hits!!! YAY!!!! Thank you so much and enjoy!

“Kurt, please don’t make me do this.” Blaine pleads. He’s seconds away from getting on his knees to beg.

Kurt pouts in sympathy and runs a hand down Blaine’s cheek, “You’ll be fine, love.”

Blaine winces, “I really, really don’t think so.”

Their doorbell rings and they both turn in it’s direction, “Well, it’s too late now.” Kurt says, “They’re here.”

— — —

“So,” Burt says as he sits at the dining room table with a mimosa in his hand, “A week from today you’ll be married men.”

“How exciting.” Evelyn Anderson says with a small smile.

“Everything all set?” Carole asks from beside her husband.

Kurt smiles, “Pretty much.”

“Well that’s excellent.” Marcus Anderson says, lofting his own glass.

Tensions have been high between the Anderson and Hummel clans as the wedding has drawn nearer. This brunch had been set up almost as an olive branch and so far, everyone had been behaving themselves.

“Anyone want another drink?” Blaine asks from his spot near the side table they were keeping the drinks.

Evelyn waved her hand dismissively, “Blaine, darling, you just refilled our drinks five minutes ago. I’m fairly certain no one has finished. Come sit down and chat with us.”

Blaine’s eyes take on a manic quality and he looks to Kurt like a lifeline, “Ummmm, I’m good mom. I think I’ll just play bartender for now.”

“Nonsense. We’re here to celebrate the two of you and we can’t very do that with one of you across the room.” Evelyn argues.

Kurt gives a hopeless shrug to his fiancé, not sure how to help, “Mom really…”

“Blaine Anderson, your mother has asked you twice to sit down. You may almost be a married man but you will never be too old to listen to your mother. Now, sit.” Marcus says with all the authority of a father.

Blaine gulps and thinks wildly about disobeying his father. But in the end, his desire to not start a fight wins out and he makes his way to the chair across from Kurt, wincing the entire way and hissing slightly as he sits.

Burt’s eyebrows furrow, “What’s wrong, Blaine?” He asks.

Blaine waves a hand, “Nothing. Just…a cramp.” He says, hoping the questions will stop there.

“A cramp? Are you staying hydrated? Dehydration can lead to cramps.” Evelyn says.

“It’s fine, mom.” Blaine says with a forced smile, “Dad, how’s work?” He asks, trying to change the subject but shifting to look at his father causes him to wince again.

Carole looks on in concern, “Are you sure it’s just a cramp, Blaine? Where is the cramp? Do you want me to look?” The nurse in her comes out and Blaine wants to die inside.

“Thanks Carole. But I’m good.” Blaine says tightly.

“At least let her check it out, son. You don’t want anything to get in the way of the wedding.” Marcus suggests.

“Oh my God can we please stop talking about this?” Blaine exclaims, putting his head in his hands. His face has been getting steadily redder and it’s now verging on fire engine red.

The room is silent for a moment and he can picture his parents affronted looks at his outburst and Burt and Carole looking to Kurt for answers. Kurt clears his throat after a moment and then, “We discovered last night…”

“Kurt, don’t.” Blaine implores looking up but Kurt just shrugs helplessly as if to say ‘What else can we do?’

“We discovered last night that Blaine has a…sensitivity to one of the gifts we got at our bachelor party.” He says.

“A sensitivity? To wha…oh!” Carole’s eyes go wide as she puts two and two together and it’s clear that everyone has when no one at the table can make eye contact with each other.

It’s quiet for another moment before Burt breaks the silence, “Well, ummmm, maybe in the future…read the label before…use.”

“Dad!” Kurt exclaims, his face now as red as Blaine’s.

“Well, he’s correct Kurt.” Marcus defends.

“Oh my god I want to die.” Blaine says into his hands.

Both Kurt and Blaine hope the situation will be forgotten but unfortunately, it seems to be the real catalyst to bring their families together. Their parents shared reminiscence of that brunch has them laughing together for years to come…much to Kurt and Blaine’s continued horror.


	151. Adopt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I am not 100% how adoption work in New York, or anywhere really, and I did some research but this is mostly from my head and really...in the end does it matter if it's not perfect?

Doris has been working as a family court judge for almost 50 years. The candles from her 70th birthday cake, lovingly made by her coworkers, are still smoking after being blown out.

She’s seen a lot in those 50 years. She’s seen a man try to marry a blueberry pie, a woman try to divorce her husband because his toe nail clippings were left on the floor, a child try to file to adopt his guinea pig, and that same man ACTUALLY get to marry that blueberry pie.

Her time in family court has seen some interesting moments but what makes her glad she chose this field is that the majority of her work is happy work. Uniting people and families that love each other.

The first case on today’s docket seems fairly open and shut. A young homosexual couple wanting to formally adopt their newborn daughter. The daughter belongs biologically to one of the men, the egg donor/surrogate has already waved all legal claim, and the perspective adoptive father has no felonies to his name.

Doris smiles as she reads over the case file again. She loves happy endings. Especially those she can finish in under ten minutes.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” Doris says, looking over her glasses at the well dressed men in front of her.

They smile nervously, one of the men shifting on his feet and adjusting his bowtie as the other cradles a baby to his chest and pats her bum reflexively, “Good morning, Your Honour.” The shorter of the two men, the one with the bow tie, says politely.

“Please state your full names for the record.” Doris says, gesturing to the stenographer to her right.

“I’m Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel.” The shorter man says.

“And I’m Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel…Your Honour.” The taller man with the baby says with a voice so high and lyrical it takes Doris by surprise. And is she mistaken or did he just curtsey?

She chuckles softly before closing their file, folding her fingers over it and looking them in the eye, “Gentlemen, this is very straight forward. No need to be worried. I’m going to ask you, Kurt, if you come here of your own free will. And then I’m going to ask if you freely and willingly take on the responsibility of becoming the legal father of…” She quickly checks the folder and smiles when she sees the child’s name, “Elizabeth May Anderson-Hummel.”

Kurt and Blaine nod and both seem to sigh in relief of some perceived barrier to this occurring, “So,” Doris says, looking at Kurt, “Do you Kurt, come to this courthouse of your own free will today?” She asks.

Kurt nods again but then seems to realize he has to speak aloud, “Yes, Your Honour.” He says and Doris smiles.

“Good answer.” She says with a small wink, “And do you…”

“Wait!” Blaine interjects and both Doris and Kurt jolt in surprise. Again, Doris has seen a lot in her time as a family court judge but if Blaine is about to have a change of heart, well for one it’s a little late and two…she’d actually be quite upset, “Your Honour, is it okay if I do one thing first?” He asks.

Doris quirks an eyebrow, “Within reason, Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” She warns.

Blaine nods and turns to his husband, “Kurt, I just realized I never officially asked you and well…I thought I should.” He carefully takes the baby from Kurt’s arms and lays her into the stroller beside them and then Doris’ eyebrows lift in surprise, and Kurt’s mouth drops open, as Blaine lowers to one knee in front of his husband and daughter, “Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, you are the love of my life.” Blaine starts, “We have been through so much together and have only come out stronger on the other side of it all. I thought I had died and gone to heaven the day you said you would be my husband but then…you agreed to have a family with me. And now,” Blaine nods toward the stroller, “that family is a reality. You are already her father in every way but, my love, will you officially adopt Lizzy in the eyes of the state?”

Doris quickly looks back at her papers and suppresses a chuckle when he sees ‘actor’ listed as Blaine’s profession. _Makes sense_ , she thinks as she looks up to find Kurt nodding, tears in his eyes,

Kurt says softly and Blaine stands to pull Kurt into a kiss, full of so much love Doris can feel it from across the room.

They break apart and smile up at her and Doris finds herself wiping away tears forming in her own eyes, “Well,” She says with a deep breath and the men in front of her chuckle, “I guess my part is even easier but,” She says seriously, “still necessary.” Kurt and Blaine nod, “Do you, Kurt, freely and willingly take on the responsibility of being the legal father of and of raising Elizabeth May Anderson-Hummel.”

“Yes, Your Honour.” Kurt says breathlessly but without hesitation.

Doris smiles, “Then it is official.” She says and puts her hands out to her sides, “Now take your daughter home, gentlemen, and enjoy a wonderful life.”

“Thank you so much.” Blaine says, gathering their things as Kurt takes control of the stroller and just like that they are gone.

Doris smiles at the court stenographer who smiles back. Doris hopes she can keep putting smiles like those Kurt and Blaine left with, on deserving faces for many more years to come.


	152. Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving football

“I choose Sam.” Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes as Finn chooses Sam because, of course.

“All right, I choose….Burt.” Blaine says, pointing to the older man.

“Blaine!” Kurt says, offended, from his place next to his father.

Blaine shrugs, “Sorry but…he’s my boyfriend’s father. I can’t NOT choose him first.” Kurt raises an eyebrow but let’s it drop.

“Rachel.” Finn says after the exchange and Rachel jumps excitedly before making her way over to him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Kurt exclaims, “RACHEL gets picked before me?”

“Hey it’s okay. Now I choose you!” Blaine says with a smile.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “You don’t choose me, you’re stuck with me.” He grumbles, “I’m the last one.”

“You’re the best one.” Blaine amends.

“Just not best enough to be picked before my father or best friend apparently.” Kurt argues.

“I’m surprisingly good at football, Kurt.” Rachel says as she fixes her ponytail, “It’s no surprise Finn picked me before you.”

Kurt rolls his eyes again, “Yeah that’s totally it. Rachel, you’re only here because your dads are on a cruise and you and Finn are dancing around each other like you might actually get back together even though all of us, including you, know that’s not going to happen.”

Rachel looks offended, “Uncalled for, Kurt!” She exclaims.

“All right, enough!” Burt says, “Can we just drop it and play?”

As they begin to set up, Blaine pulls Kurt aside, “I will always choose you first, you know that right?” He asks softly.

Kurt gives him a small smile, “Except when my father is involved?”

Blaine shrugs and smiles, “When you think about it, that IS still choosing you first.” He says and Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “When, eventually, I ask your dad to marry you, I’d like him to say yes.”

Kurt’s cheeks go pink at Blaine’s words, “And choosing him first in football is the way to do that?” He asks.

“Every little bit helps.” Blaine says with a chuckle as the game begins.


	153. Seize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wake up call

“Hey.” Kurt’s wondering if it’s possible to glare with his eyes closed, “Hey, baby.” Blaine whispers again and Kurt has a feeling that IF he were to open his eyes, Blaine would be at point blank range. He can feel Blaine’s breath wafting over his face.

“Go. Away.” Kurt mumbles into his pillow.

“It’s time to get up.” Blaine says, undeterred, with an obvious smile in his voice.

“It’s time to go away.” Kurt corrects from behind his eyelids.

Kurt can now, in the still sleepy sluggish void of his mind, picture Blaine pouting, “But you should get up.” He says and Kurt can HEAR the pout.

“Why?” Kurt mumbles.

Blaine hums, “Because,” He says, “because we must seize the day!”

“I’m going to seize the bed.” Kurt decides.

Blaine sighs, “I made coffee.” He says and Kurt knows he’s reached the last resort. Didn’t take him long today.

Kurt peaks one eyelid open, “French press or instant?” He asks.

Blaine scoffs, “Please.” He says in lieu of giving an actually answer.

Kurt groans, “Fine!” He says, pushing up slowly to a sitting position, “Coffee.” He says like it’s his reward for making it this far.

Blaine shakes his head, “Coffee is in the kitchen.” He says before leaning in and kissing Kurt’s nose, “I’ll meet you down there. With coffee and more kisses.”

Kurt pouts, “Can’t we have coffee and kisses in bed?” He asks.

Blaine shakes his head as he gets up from the bed, “Nope. Because then we wouldn’t be able to seize the day!” He calls as he walks out.

“Seize the day. Right. I’ll get right on that.” Kurt mumbles, heavily, pretty positive it’s going to take him at least 15 minutes to work up the energy to go downstairs, even with the promise of coffee and kisses…

…it ends up taking him 18 minutes and another call from Blaine.


	154. Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew one shirt could cause an argument.

“Kurt!” Kurt winces at the tone of Blaine’s voice. He curls more deeply into the corner of the couch he’s sitting in and tries to look small as he can hear Blaine slam the bedroom door and make his way into the living room, “This is getting ridiculous!” He huffs when he sees Kurt.

Kurt looks over to find his husband standing tensely in the living room doorway and tries to look innocent, “What is getting ridiculous?” He asks, pretending not to know exactly what Blaine is talking about.

“I bought ONE, Kurt.” He says holding up a finger, “I bought ONE shirt and I can’t even fit it into our closet!” He exclaims.

“I don’t know how to fix that.” Kurt says.

Blaine’s eyes widen, “Of course you do! You just don’t WANT to.” He says, “You have more clothes than FOUR people need. It’s time for some of them to go to charity.”

Kurt’s back is immediately up and he goes from bashful to defensive like a switch, “Absolutely not.” He says.

Blaine huffs in frustration and puts his hands on his hips, “I get that your clothes are everything to you but I have been slowly getting less and less space in our closet since we started living together and I have been quiet about it but I can’t be quiet anymore when I can’t even put one new shirt in the closet when I only have five in there to begin with!”

Kurt scoffs, “You have more than five shirts.”

“Not in the closet!” Blaine exclaims, “You do notice the storage bins under the bed right? The fact that I spend a good portion of my morning knelt beside our bed or ironing? Or maybe you actually don’t. You’re too busy worshipping your clothes!”

Kurt’s eyes narrow, “Clothes are my living, Blaine. What would it say about me to the people I work with or my clients, if I only had two shirts?”

“I’m not asking you to have two shirts.” Blaine argues exasperatedly, “I’m asking you to have less than five hundred shirts in our closet!”

Kurt doesn’t want to back down. He really, really doesn’t. But…he DOES have a lot of shirts and for Blaine to be this upset well…Blaine doesn’t usually get this upset over something like closet space. 

Kurt crosses his arms and looks away, debating with himself if he really wants to keep this fight going. But in the end…

“Those people who end up getting my clothes better realize how amazingly lucky they are.” He says, “AND!” He says loudly when he sees Blaine smile and open his mouth to start talking, “I am not giving away anything that isn’t at least three seasons old.”

Blaine shakes his head, “That’s fine, that’s totally fine. That’s still like at least 100 shirts!”

Kurt chuckles and rolls his eyes, “Shall we go make room for your shirt?” He asks, gesturing down the hall.

He’s pretty sure Blaine actually skips down the hallway.


	155. Include

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is very supportive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's just PURELY ridiculous

Blaine’s at the doorway to Kurt’s home office, intent on asking him if he wants to grab dinner, when his eyes fall on something he can’t interpret. 

His eyes widen and he turns on the spot, question to Kurt forgotten, as he backtracks to the kitchen. He takes a deep breath once he’s there and tries to wrap his head around what he just saw. Clearly it wasn’t what he thought it was. But…there’s no other explanation.

He tries to come up with one over the next few days but at the end of the day he figures sometimes things ARE actually what they look like.

Once he’s landed on that determination he begins to try to come to terms with it. How does he proceed with this information? Does he ignore it? Or…

The next night he takes a deep breath as he waits for Kurt to come up to bed. Blaine had feigned a headache and gone up early while Kurt finished cleaning up the kitchen from dessert. Blaine had to get things set up.

“Hey,” Kurt calls as he climbs the stairs and pushes open the door to their bedroom, “Is that thing with Rachel this Saturday or next because I…”

He stops and his mouth hangs open at the scene in front of him. Blaine has draped the room in fabrics of all colours and styles. It took him a while to be able to rig it all up but he’s pretty proud of how it came out.

“What’s all this for?” Kurt asks, looking around.

Blaine bits his lip from his spot on the bed, “I just…” He starts and then stops, not sure how to verbalize what he wants to say. Instead he gets up, makes his way across the room and kisses Kurt. 

He can tell Kurt is confused, or something isn’t right, when he doesn’t immediately kiss back. Blaine internally winces as he pulls back to find Kurt staring at him bewildered.

“Did I not do it right?” Blaine asks.

Kurt’s eyebrows furrow, “Did you not do what right?” He asks.

Blaine sighs, “Would it have been better if it wasn’t just fabric? What if we hung suit jackets up around the room.”

Kurt is now giving Blaine the look he gives him when he thinks he’s gone insane, maybe Blaine has but he’s just trying to help, “What are you talking about?”

“It’s okay, baby!” Blaine soothes, “I want you to include me in this!”

“Please include ME in this!” Kurt exclaims, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Blaine sighs again, “All right. The other night I went to go ask you something while you were in the office and I saw you…getting off while looking at your fabrics.” Blaine rushes through the last part and his cheeks go red. Kurt’s eyes widen and Blaine rushes to reassure him, “But like I said - it’s okay! I love that after all these years I’m still learning things about you! I may not understand what this is for you? But I want to be included.”

Kurt looks at him for a moment before he bursts out laughing. Blaine furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “Oh my god you are my favourite person ever.” Kurt says through his giggles as he lays a hand on Blaine’s cheek, “The fact that you would do this for me? I love you so much.” He leans in and kisses Blaine quickly on the mouth but this time it’s Blaine that doesn’t kiss back. He’s too confused why Kurt is laughing, “The other day? I was picturing you draped in nothing but the fabric on my desk. You wearing a fantastically fitted suit made of that material. You taking off that fantastically fitted suit made of that material. Blaine, sweetie, I was jerking off to fantasies of you, not just the fabric alone.”

Blaine’s eyes widen in realization before he too bursts out laughing, “Oh thank God.” He says in relief, falling forward to lean his forehead against Kurt’s chest. Kurt laughs and threads his fingers through the hair at the back of Blaine’s head, “I was all in with you if it was just the fabric but can I say I’m so glad it’s not?”

Kurt kisses Blaine’s head, “Like I said, you are my favourite person ever.” He says, “Now,” He says and Blaine pulls back to look at him, “What do you say we make my fantasies a reality?” He grabs hold of one of the fabrics next to him and pulls it down from the ceiling.

Blaine smiles, “Hell yeah.” He says.


	156. Similar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's had enough

“You did not!”

“Oh my God, stop it!” Kurt exclaims to Blaine and Rachel who have both just turned and spoken the exact same thing at the exact same time, “You two are too similar for my brain. My brain hurts. I can’t believe I’m dating someone who could literally be Rachel’s twin. I cannot handle that. It does not work in my brain. Fix it. Fix it now or so help me…” He takes a deep breath after his outburst.

Blaine and Rachel are staring wide eyed at Kurt with identical looks of shock. Kurt wants to scream, “Sorry?” Rachel says with a shrug.

“We’ll…do something about it.” Blaine placates, side eyeing Rachel as if asking ‘How the hell do we do that?’

Kurt throws his hands up in the air, “I don’t expect you to do anything about it, unless you are willing to get plastic surgery and a personality transplant…Rachel. I just sometimes can’t handle the similarities. Sometimes I feel like I’m dating my best friend.”

Blaine’s face drops into a pout, “But…I thought you WERE dating your best friend.” He says sadly, looking up through his lashes.

Kurt sighs, “Of course I am.” He says, cupping Blaine’s cheek, “And there’s the biggest difference anyway. Rachel could never pull of this level of sincerity.” 

“Hey!” Rachel huffs.

Kurt rolls his eyes towards her, “Do you seriously disagree?”

Rachel turns her nose up, “Well no but…NO ONE is as sincere as Blaine.”

“So true.” Kurt whispers to Blaine before kissing him gently.


	157. Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a month early but...the word was 'flag' lol

Blaine has been looking forward to this moment all week. He puts his sunglasses on with a flourish, leans back in the lounger, takes a long drink of his lemonade and sighs dramatically at the end. A holiday weekend. Fourth of July. Their first in their new house, complete with a fully functional backyard and not a ‘rough top garden that only had three chairs and smelled like rubber’.

Blaine intends to enjoy the fuck out of this.

“Hey Blaine?” Kurt calls from the back door.

“Mmmm?” Blaine hums, tilting his head in Kurt’s direction.

“Can you go pick up a flag?” Kurt asks.

Blaine quirks an eyebrow, “Ummm why?” He asks.

Kurt sighs, “Because if you haven’t noticed, everyone on the street has a flag and this is our first Fourth of July and…I want to make a good impression.”

“Then why don’t YOU go get a flag?” Blaine asks.

“Because I have work to do right now and…because I love you?” Kurt says the last part with an innocent shrug.

Blaine tilts his head again, “Your loving me is the reason you can’t go get the flag only you seem worried about?”

Kurt huffs, “Would you…can you…please?” He lands on eventually.

Blaine chuckles, “You do realize it’s Fourth of July weekend right? And that the odds of anyone, including me, finding a flag are slim to none?”

“You’re very talented. I’m sure you could find one.” Kurt says.

Blaine chuckles again, “I’m NOT getting a flag right now. You’ll just have to live with us being the only flag-less house. Something tells me that won’t even be a blip on the radar of neighbourhood gossip.”

Kurt’s eyes narrow before he slowly closes the back door and walks away. Blaine watches him leave and thinks idly that he should probably be upset that he’s in trouble but…he’s too relaxed to care right now.

As he takes another sip of his lemonade he thinks he’ll probably end up going out for a flag later but for now? Lemonade and relaxing.


	158. Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very grr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was tired, sad, and sick so...hopefully it's all right? Sorry if it's not.

“Come and get me, tiger.” Kurt whispers seductively as Blaine crawls up from the bottom of the bed.

Blaine smirks as he leans over Kurt with his hands bracketing Kurt’s shoulders, “Grrrr, baby. Very grrr.” He says, complete with British accent.

Whatever mood they had created is broken as Kurt bursts out laughing at Blaine’s words, “Oh my god, Blaine, seriously? Austin Powers?” His sides begin to hurt from laughing so much.

Blaine laughs too and drops his head onto Kurt’s shoulder, “I don’t know. It felt right in the moment.”

“For future reference, Austin Powers has no place in our sex life. Or anyone’s sex life for that matter.” Kurt explains.

“Duly noted.” Blaine nods before flopping onto his back on the bed next to Kurt and turning the TV on.

They could try to find the mood again but after so many years of marriage, they’ve learned not to fight so hard for ‘the mood’. It’ll find them again, and a night curled up watching old reruns is just as cherished.

It’s ten minutes into ‘I Love Lucy’ when Kurt says, “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Sam lately. Did he inspire the impromptu impression?”

Blaine laughs, “No! It just…slipped out.” He shrugs.

“All right.” Kurt says, not entirely convinced as he snuggles closer to Blaine to continue watching the show.


	159. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Reveal

“Okay, Lizzy, remember how this works?” Blaine asks as he crouches on his haunches behind her and she leans back against his chest.

She nods, “Uh huh.” 

“So when you open that box, if blue balloons pop out, you’re going to have a baby brother.” Blaine reminds anyway.

“And if pink balloons pop out, you’re going to have a baby sister.” Kurt adds from his spot next to the box.

Lizzy nods again, “Can I open it now?” She asks.

Kurt nods and Blaine kisses the side of her head before pushing her gently in the direction of the box. Kurt and Blaine make eye contact over Lizzy’s head as she slowly begins to unwrap the box, “Is there a colour you want to see, Liz?” Blaine asks, carefully, even though he and Kurt already know that there is.

“Pink!” The three and a half year old exclaims as she continues to unwrap. Lizzy has been on the ‘I’m going to have a baby sister’ train for at least the last month and hasn’t been able to swayed otherwise.

Kurt and Blaine shoot each other almost identical dubious looks because well…they know what’s in the box.

Lizzy gets the last of the wrapping off and pulls quickly on the top of the box to open it. She gasps as two blue balloons float up toward the ceiling and she, and her fathers, follow them with their eyes before Blaine and Kurt turn to catch Lizzy’s reaction.

She’s quiet, staring up at the balloons, “You remember what that means, Lizzy Bear?” Kurt asks, fearing her reaction.

Lizzy’s head snaps back down and she looks first at Kurt and then behind at Blaine before gasping again, “Brother!” She shrieks with a smile and runs into Kurt’s arms.

He catches her with a surprised laugh and hugs her as she hugs him. He looks at Blaine over her shoulder and they both shake their heads in disbelief, “So…you’re happy?” Kurt asks.

“Yeah!” Lizzy exclaims.

“A baby brother to play with and love.” Blaine says coming up and resting one hand on Kurt’s back and one hand on Lizzy’s back.

“Way better than a…” Kurt begins but Blaine cuts him off.

“Papa’s not going to finish that sentence and undermine this reaction!” He says cheerfully to Lizzy, pulling her into his own arms as Kurt laughs.


	160. Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the same story arc of [Chapter 69 - Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/32052663), [Chapter 76 - Curriculum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/32237910), and [Chapter 126 - Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/33635775)

Kurt looks up from the mound of papers on his desk as three short raps sound on his office door. Blaine swings in with a smile, “Hey! Ready to go?” He asks.

Kurt furrows his eyebrows, “Go where?” He asks.

Blaine’s smile drops, “We have our first therapy session today, remember?” He asks, “You don’t remember.” He says, with a sigh.

Right. Damn it. Kurt thinks, “No, I do remember!” He says, “Let me just…” He looks down at the mound of paper on his desk and makes a useless hand gesture toward it.

“No, it’s fine. You’re busy. We can reschedule.” Blaine says with a shrug.

Kurt sighs, “Blaine,” He says, “we are not going to reschedule. I just had a lot of paperwork dumped on my desk this morning and I got sidetracked. But nothing is more important to me than going to this session today with you.”

Blaine gives a small smile, “It’s important to me too.”

Kurt nods, “Well we’re on the same page on this. That can only mean continued good things.” Blaine laughs softly as Kurt gets up from his desk and grabs his jacket from a coat rack in the corner.

“You could always bring some of it with you.” Blaine says.

“Hmmm?” Kurt hums as he adjusts his jacket on his shoulder.

“Your paperwork. You could bring some of it with you and work on it in the cab.” Blaine offers.

Kurt looks at the pile of papers and then back at Blaine with a shake of his head, “No. I want to focus on us for this. The paperwork will keep until I get back.”

Blaine smiles and Kurt feels like he’s made a few good moves in this conversation, “Okay.” Blaine says, reaching a hand out.

“Okay.” Kurt says, slipping his hand into Blaine’s as they make their way to the elevators.


	161. Knit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worldwide knit in public day...was yesterday

“No!”

“What? What’s wrong?!” Kurt exclaims, moving much faster than he should be at his age (oh god, those are words he’d NEVER say out loud) to where Blaine is in the kitchen. Horrible scenes are running through his mind of one of their kids on the side of the road or in jail or of Blaine’s hand mangled by their garbage disposal. 

He finds Blaine standing at the sink with his head in his hands, which does nothing to assuage his worry, “What’s wrong?” He asks again.

Blaine turns to him with distress on his face, “Yesterday was worldwide knit in public day and I forgot!”

Kurt visibly deflates with relief, “You had me thinking someone died.”

“No. Just my dream of a public knitting session.” Blaine pouts.

Kurt snorts and rolls his eyes affectionately, “You are so old.” He jokes.

Blaine’s pout turns into a look of incredulity, “How many pops and cracks did your body make in your rush to get here right now?” He asks, knowingly.

Kurt’s eyes narrow, “Watch it, Anderson-Hummel.” 

“All's fair, Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine shoots back.

The pair smirk at each other before Kurt puckers his lips in a kissing motion, that Blaine returns from across the room, before Kurt turns to head back to the living room.


	162. Frighten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an afternoon at the piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two things. 1) I wrote this last night at 1 am after a long day of LMDC tour-ness and 2) I apologize to anyone who may have felt offended by yesterday's fic and my assertion that knitting is for 'old people'. I meant it more that Kurt and Blaine thought they were old (because some people hold the assumption that knitting is for older people)? I actually pictured them in like their mid to late 30s in the fic. I don't know if that explanation makes it any better? But I hope I didn't really offend anyone! It wasn't my intention :)

“You frighten me sometimes, you know that right?” Kurt says as Blaine finishes playing him something on the piano.

Blaine laughs, “I…didn’t know that? Why do I frighten you?”

“Your musical talent is what frightens me! It’s ALWAYS frightened me! You got that piece of music a half hour ago and yet you can play it like you’ve been playing it for ten years. No one should have that ability! Are you sure you’re not a robot?” Kurt asks, peaking behind Blaine’s neck and reaching out to pick lightly at the skin of his neck.

Blaine swats at his hand and moves away slightly while chuckling, “What? Are you trying to pull out my battery pack?” He asks and Kurt shrugs, “I’m not a robot, I promise. I’ve just…always been able to pick up music.”

Kurt sighs and leans an elbow on the piano’s lid and rests his chin on his upturned hand, “It may be frightening, but it’s also sexy.”

Blaine nods, “Robots tend to be both frightening and sexy.” He says, seriously.

Kurt lifts an eyebrow, “But I thought you weren’t a robot.”

Blaine shrugs, “I guess you may never know.” He winks.


	163. Diagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first for Lizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr prompted this and I was waiting for a word that inspired it :)

“Jesse St. James, if either of those boys break a bone, you’ll be in so much trouble!” Rachel yells out of the back window to where Jesse is jumping on the trampoline with Nash and Matty.

Jesse shouts something back but Rachel’s already moved on at the sound of the doorbell and just shakes her head and rolls her eyes as she goes to answer the door. It’ll probably be Jesse that ends up hurt anyway.

“Lizzy!” She exclaims, surprised, as she opens to the door to find the eleven-year-old standing awkwardly on her doorstep, “How did you get here?” She asks, peeking past her down the driveway to see if Kurt and Blaine are there. They aren’t.

Lizzy shrugs and looks sideways, not making eye contact with Rachel, “I rode my bike.”

“You…rode your bike?” Rachel asks. They live at least a twenty minute bike ride away from the Anderson-Hummels. Not impossible but…not something either Lizzy or Matty have ever done, “Do your dads know you’re here?” She asks and at Lizzy’s lack of answer and continued shifting, Rachel has her answer, “All right,” She says, gesturing Lizzy inside and closing the door, “Go sit in the kitchen. I’m going to call Kurt and let him know you’re here. They’re probably worried sick. And then we’ll talk.”

Lizzy goes silently and Rachel sighs, wondering what could possibly have caused this.

Five minutes later, Rachel sits across from Lizzy in the kitchen after setting a glass of water in front of her, “So your dad…told me what happened.”

Lizzy grimaces, “I wish he hadn’t.” She mumbles.

Rachel gives Lizzy a sympathetic look, “I get it. I totally do. And we’ll talk more about that in a second but before we do I just want to know…are you okay right now? Do you need anything?”

Lizzy furrows her eyebrows in confusion but Rachel gives her a meaningful look and then she gets it, “Oh! No.” She shakes her head, “No. I’m…good for now.”

Rachel nods, “Well that’s good.” She says before she sighs, “Your dads just want to help.”

Lizzy groans, “But they’re so embarrassing!” She exclaims.

Rachel smiles, “I remember thinking my dads were equally as embarrassing when it happened to me.”

Lizzy gives her a ‘bitch please’ look Kurt would be proud of, “Really? Did your dads bring out a DIAGRAM?” She exclaims.

Rachel winces, “Ummmm no. But…you gotta remember, Liz, neither of your dads have ever been a woman or really spent a lot of time with women. Especially not close enough time to have a really good idea about how to talk about these things. This caught them by surprise, I think.”

“Well they can join the club.” Lizzy mumbles miserably.

Rachel gives her a sad smile, “I am glad you felt like you could come see me.” She says, “You know you can always come see me for anything. Even though I think your dads do an amazing job despite their…gender limitations?”

Lizzy giggles softly, “Yeah…they do.” She offers.

“Do you have any questions?” Rachel asks, “I’d like to show you some products that your dads may not be as aware of but you’re welcome to ask me anything you’d like.”

Lizzy hesitates but Rachel can tell there is something on her mind, “How long do they…last?” She asks, “Like…until I die?

“No.” Rachel shakes her head with a smile, “You do eventually stop getting them. When you are much, much older. Much older than me even…unfortunately.”

Lizzy nods but doesn’t seem overly thrilled with the information, “Do you want to come see those products? Your dads are coming to get you but we can take a look and you can ask any other questions you may have.”

Lizzy nods again and smiles, looking to all the world like a giant weight has been lifted off her shoulders, “Thanks Aunt Rachel.” She says softly.

“Anytime.” Rachel smiles.


	164. Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parent/Teacher interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone (I can't remember who sorry! :S) asked for more Jesse and Blaine interaction so there is a little bit in this fic!

“Why am I so nervous? Should I be nervous? This isn’t something I should be nervous for is it? What am I supposed to say when it starts?”

Blaine side-eyes Jesse with amusement as the two stand in front of a trophy cabinet at their children’s school. He chuckles at the look of fear on his friend’s face before patting him on the back, “It’s not like you’re in trouble and being sent to the principal’s office, Jesse. It’s parent/teacher interviews. You go in, you shake hands, they tell you how your kid is doing and then you say ‘have a good night’. There isn’t a test at the end.”

Jesse sighs with a shrug, “It’s just…our first one. I know you and Kurt have been doing this for a few years but…”

Blaine shrugs too, “It’s still our first one for Matty. We may know what Lizzy’s will hold but Matty is completely different.”

Jesse nods, “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Blaine?” Kurt calls from down the hall and the pair turn to see Kurt gesturing Blaine over as he stands with Matty and Nash’s first grade teacher, Ms. Everly.

“We’re up.” Blaine says, patting Jesse on the back again before making his way over. He smiles at Rachel as he passes and he and Kurt follow Ms. Everly into the bright classroom.

“Good evening gentlemen.” Ms. Everly smiles as she gestures to the back of the room where a round table is set up with chairs, “I’m Laurel Everly.”

“I’m Kurt and this is my husband Blaine.” Kurt introduces as they sit down.

Ms. Everly smiles, “Well we are here to discuss Matty.” She starts, shifting some papers.

“How’s he doing?” Blaine asks and despite his pep talk to Jesse, he actually finds himself nervous.

Ms. Everly smiles, “He’s a lovely boy.” She starts and Kurt and Blaine breathe a collective sigh of relief. They didn’t really expect him to be a monster but…you never know.

“That’s good to hear.” Kurt smiles.

“He’s doing quite well academically. His reading is on track to meet grade level and his writing is steadily getting better.” Ms. Everly continues.

“Well we read with him every night, or his older sister does, and he writes in a journal after school every day.” Blaine says like he’s answering a question on a test.

Ms. Everly smiles again, “That’s fantastic. Exactly what you should be doing.” Kurt and Blaine feel like they’ve just been given an emotional gold star, “There is…one thing I wanted to bring up though.” Ms. Everly says with a grimace.

Kurt and Blaine’s eyebrows scrunch together at the same time in concern, “What’s that?” Kurt asks.

Ms. Everly sighs, “I worry that Matty doesn’t have…a strong sense of self.”

Kurt and Blaine’s furrowed eyebrows are no longer of concern but of confusion.

“He’s…six.” Kurt says.

Ms. Everly nods, “I know but I can…sense these things? And while Matty is lovely, he just doesn’t seem to really KNOW himself.”

Blaine looks side long at Kurt, “Okay. How do we…help him with that?”

Ms. Everly waves a hand dismissively, “Right now there isn’t much you can do. Except maybe try to be in tune with his wants and desires.”

“Okay.” Kurt says slowly.

“Is that all?” Blaine asks, suddenly very ready to leave.

Ms. Everly nods, “It is. Thank you gentlemen for coming and I look forward to a great year!”

They shake hands and Blaine and Kurt make their way to the door. Once they’re in the hallway they both look at each other with identical looks of confusion, “What just happened?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head, “I don’t know. But I feel like she’s trying to Mr. Shuester our six-year-old.”

“How’d it go?” Jesse asks coming up to the pair.

“Good?” Blaine says, but the inflection on the end makes it sound like a question.

Before Jesse can ask, Ms. Everly comes out of the classroom behind them, “You must be Nash’s parents.” She says warmly, leading Rachel and Jesse inside.

“I wonder if she thinks Nash has a strong sense of self.” Blaine says idly, when they’re alone again.

“To be honest I’m not entirely sure SHE has a strong sense of self…or a strong sense of what planet she’s on.” Kurt says.

Blaine laughs before quickly looking around to make sure they are really alone, “Shhh. That’s our son’s teacher you’re talking about. In the school!”

Kurt smiles, “Still the goody two-shoes.” He says with a shake of his head.

“Well at least *I* have a strong sense of self.” He says and they both chuckle as they make their way to the car.


	165. Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy

Kurt opens the door and gives a sad smile to his Dad on the other side, “Hey Dad.”

Burt smiles sadly back, “Hey.” He says, pulling Kurt to him in a hug, “Where’s Blaine?” He asks.

Kurt sighs, “Shaving.” He answers and Burt nods as the pair make their way to the living room.

Burt sits down with a heavy sigh and a groan, “Man, I am OLD.” He says.

Kurt winces as he sits stiffly on the arm of the couch. He hasn’t been able to relax in days, “Now isn’t a time for that joke, Dad.” 

Burt presses his lips together and sighs again, “How’s he doing?” He asks instead of commenting.

Kurt shrugs, “Not well?” He says, “He’s avoiding. But…he’s executor of the estate. He has to start engaging.”

“He just lost his father after losing his mother six months ago. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy - I don’t care how old they are.” Burt argues.

Kurt looks down the hall leading to the stairwell that Blaine is just at the top of in the bathroom, “I don’t know how to help him.” His lip trembles slightly.

Burt gestures Kurt forward and Kurt falls into his father’s embrace like he used to as a kid. It doesn’t feel any different now that he’s almost fifty and he’s grateful for the embrace but it does make tears actually form in his eyes as he once again thinks of his husband upstairs, “You just being here is helping him. Don’t think too hard about it. You’ve been together so long, it just comes naturally.”

Kurt draws in a shaky, watery breath, “Yeah.” He says, “Thanks for coming to the lawyer’s office with us.” He says, pulling back.

“Of course.” Burt smiles, gently using his thumb to brush away a tear on Kurt’s cheek.

Kurt sighs again, it feels like that’s all he’s been doing lately, “I should go check on him.” He says, gesturing down the hall, “He’s been up there a long time and we have to get going.”

Burt nods and Kurt pushes up from the couch to make his way upstairs. The second floor is quiet and he thinks, idly, as he makes his way to the bathroom, that while this is a horrible reason for it to happen, he’s excited to have Matty and Lizzy back home for a while starting tomorrow. The house sometimes feels too quiet without them.

He pushes open the bathroom door to find Blaine standing at the counter, staring at the mirror. He hasn’t shaved, despite stating that was his reason for going to the bathroom almost a half hour ago and he just looks so…small. Smaller than usual. Standing there in dress pants, a white t-shirt, and bare feet, he just looks so young and…lost.

He doesn’t even look over when Kurt pushes open the door, proving he’s not really present in the moment but lost in his head, “Need help?” Kurt asks and Blaine jumps slightly as his eyes focus on Kurt’s through the mirror.

He doesn’t answer but Kurt moves forward and takes the razor from his hand, gently preparing Blaine’s face with shaving cream before beginning to slowly slide the razor across it. 

They’re silent for a moment, the sounds of the razor and water every time Kurt turns the tap on the only sound, “My…Burt’s downstairs.” Kurt says after a moment, catching himself before he can say ‘my dad’ even though ‘my Burt’ just sounds ridiculous to his own ears for many reasons.

Blaine doesn’t seem to notice, “He taught me how to shave.” He whispers.

Kurt pauses in his ministrations. He’s almost done, just a few remnants of shaving cream remain.

“I was twelve. He tried to get Cooper to teach me, thought it would be a bonding experience, but in the end it was him.” Blaine continues, “I remember being so mad at him when he was showing me how to shave my chin and accidentally nicked me.” Blaine looks down and chuckles but his shoulders shake a moment later for a different reason as his chuckles turn to sobs.

Kurt puts the razor down and instantly pulls Blaine to him in a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling the back of Blaine’s head until his forehead rests against Kurt’s shoulder. His back heaves as giant sobs rolls through his body and he clutches Kurt’s back like a lifeline.

Kurt looks to the ceiling and blinks back tears of his own. He doesn’t try to shush Blaine or try to get him to stop. He just strokes the back of his head as Blaine continues.

Eventually, a few minutes later, Blaine’s sobs turns into hiccups, “Sorry.” He croaks.

“Stop it.” Kurt admonishes gently, “Sorry…” He repeats, incredulously, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Blaine pulls back, “Did you say your dad was here?” Kurt can see Blaine’s eyes tighten at the word ‘dad’ but no more tears come.

Kurt nods, “He is but…we’ve got time. Cooper’s meeting us there.”

Blaine sniffs and runs the side of his thumb over his nose before looking in the mirror and then back at Kurt, “I really have to do this, don’t I.” He says, softly. It’s not a question.

Kurt gives him a sympathetic look, “You do.” He says, “But, once it’s over? You and I can come home and sit in our pyjamas and watch old movies, if you want.”

“Until Saturday?” Blaine’s voice pulls tight with tears as he alludes to the funeral.

Kurt reaches out and grabs Blaine’s hand in both of his own, giving him what he hopes is an encouraging smile even as his heart continues to break for his love, “One day at a time, love.” He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Anderson it had to be you because as someone said a long time ago and it's always stuck with me as truth 'It's illegal to kill off Burt Hummel'


	166. Blond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually write fics the night before their 'day' and then I usually edit them in the morning before work before posting them. Last night, I was up from 4-5:30 am dealing with a mouse situation in my house. I say this because...my editing may not be as up to par today because I'm super tired lol. Enjoy!

Kurt walks into the house and is instantly bombarded with Blaine’s voice, filling him in on important information. He can’t see him but he can hear him. This has become their norm on the nights Blaine has a show. They have to be efficient or Blaine ends up late.

“Hey! Lizzy’s got reading and math homework. Rachel is coming to pick up those clothes of Matty’s we put aside in about an hour. Dinner is in the oven and the door guy called to set up an appointment for Friday.”

It’s at this point Blaine usually appears down the hall, usually packing his bag, and today is no different. Kurt watches as Blaine walks into his line of sight down the hall. He is indeed packing his bag but looks up quickly at Kurt before continuing passed the hallway into the kitchen…

…Today though, he backs up into the hallway a moment after leaving it, a hand inside his bag but his eyes on Kurt as he stares. Kurt smirks.

“It’s not summer.” Blaine, dumbly, states the obvious. They both know it’s the middle of November.

“I’m well aware of that.” Kurt says, still smirking, as Blaine makes his way down the hallway toward him in a daze. When he’s close enough he reaches up to touch Kurt’s hair, which just so happens to have blond highlights throughout. His hair usually looks like this during the summer, a natural glow that makes him look ethereal (in Blaine’s opinion), but during the winter months it’s usually just its beautiful chestnut.

Kurt bats his hand away, “I just got this done. You are not messing it up.”

“Wha…How…Did…Why?” Blaine stammers.

Kurt shrugs, “Because I could.” He says simply, “Like it?”

Blaine scoffs, “Like it?” He says, “I’m thinking of calling in sick to work that starts in an hour in order to stay and drown in this.”

Kurt laughs, “Wow. Blonde highlights make Blaine turn naughty.”

“In more ways than one.” Blaine whispers, backing Kurt up until he hits the door and crowding his space.

“Papa!” Matty calls coming down the stairs and Blaine and Kurt jump apart.

“Hey Matty!” Kurt exclaims, still smirking at Blaine.

Matty’s face scrunches up in confusion, “Papa why did you put yellow crayon in your hair?” The four-year-old asks.

Blaine and Kurt laugh, “Not quite yellow crayon.” Kurt explains.

Matty shrugs, easily appeased, before skipping down the stairs and off down the hallway.

“Do I have to go to work?” Blaine whines, coming up behind Kurt and hooking his chin over Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt leans back and kisses Blaine’s temple, “Yes but…my highlights will be here when you get home and the kids will be asleep.”

“Music to my ears.” Blaine says, kissing Kurt’s shoulder, “You look amazing by the way.” He adds before moving away to finish getting ready.


	167. Enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liquorice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first thought for this was smut because well...enter. But every time I tried to put 'enter' into a sentence smut-wise it just sounded so...wrong lol So instead? My craving for liquorice and beer led the way last night.

“Kurt?” Rachel calls from the kitchen.

“Yeah?” Kurt calls back from the living room.

“Why…are your shelves stuffed full of packages of liquorice?” She asks.

There’s no answer for a moment and Rachel is about to call to Kurt again when he appears in the doorway to the kitchen and sighs, crossing his arms and leans against the doorjamb, “That would be the result of Blaine and Sam getting drunk a few weeks again.”

Rachel quirks an eyebrow, “I’m going to need more of an explanation.”

Kurt shrugs, “There isn’t much of an explanation. They got drunk. Sam said ‘Hey let’s enter this contest to win a year’s supply of Twizzlers’ and my fiancee, being who he is, agreed.” He explains, “They won.” he adds, needlessly.

“So now you have a year’s worth of liquorice in your cabinets?” Rachel asks.

“Half a year’s worth.” Blaine says, coming into the kitchen and kissing Kurt on the cheek as he passes, “Sam has the other half.”

“Well I was looking for a snack to have with our movie.” Rachel says.

“Liquorice?” Kurt offers with a quirked eyebrow, “We might have an extra piece or two.”


	168. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new roommate

There’s a six month period near the end of Kurt and Blaine’s first year of living alone when…they don’t live alone. For reasons so complicated that neither can really remember years later why, Rachel comes to live with them from January to June.

“No.” Blaine says when Kurt asks.

Kurt sighs, “She has no where to go.”

“We lived with her for four years. I can’t do it again. YOU said you couldn’t do it again when we moved out.” Blaine argues.

“I know but…it’s Rachel.”

Living together again isn’t actually as bad as it could have been. Rachel has matured and seems to understand she’s in Kurt and Blaine’s space. She’s respectful (of both space and time - no more singing at 5 am), helpful, and her and Jesse are quiet in the bedroom (thank GOD).

That being said, by June both Kurt and Blaine want their space back (and are tired of having to be quiet in THEIR bedroom). They’re too nice to say anything about it (well Blaine’s too nice to say anything about it and Kurt listens when Blaine threatens to cut him off should he say something) but the feeling grows more intense everyday.

Near the end of June though, Rachel sits them down and dramatically announces that Jesse has asked her to move in with him.

“You should!” Blaine exclaims, probably more fervently than the moment requires.

Rachel’s eyes go big at Blaine’s exclamation, “I…wasn’t really sure how to answer him.” Rachel admits, “The three of us have become even closer over this past half a year. We’ve become like a triangle. Three parts of a whole.”

Kurt’s eyes widen and he side eyes Blaine in alarm, “But Jesse, Rachel. Think of Jesse. You love Jesse. He would be devastated if you didn’t move in with him and I think you would too.”

Rachel’s eyebrow furrow, “You just said to me last week that Jesse’s got mush for brains and I could do better.”

Kurt shrugs and then shakes his head, “My feelings are not what are important right now. But I do like Jesse.” He really does..in small doses.

Rachel sighs, “It’s such a big step.” She says.

Blaine leans forward and grabs her hand, “I was terrified to move in with Kurt but,” He pauses to smile at his boyfriend behind him, “it was the best decision I could have made.”

Rachel smiles down at their joined hands, “It would be amazing to wake up to him everyday.” Blaine and Kurt nod encouragingly, “But our triangle won’t be broken will it?” She asks them.

Kurt shakes his head, “I doubt you’d let it.” He says, honestly.

Rachel smirks, “Why do I feel like we need to sing right now?”

Blaine laughs, “Because you ALWAYS feel like we should sing.”

Kurt and Rachel laugh, “So…” She urges.

“No singing.” Kurt and Blaine say at the same time and this time all three laugh.


	169. Context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship ending fight

“We are not friends with Sam anymore. We are never talking to him again!” Blaine explodes as he storms through the door, slamming it behind him.

He huffs into the living room where Kurt is reading on the couch, “If he asks, I protested a little but…okay.” Kurt says with a shrug, without looking up from his book.

“He’s just…so…and you know…coconuts!” Blaine stammers.

Kurt sighs, closes his book, and looks up to see Blaine standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, face red with anger, and breathing quickly.

“Okay, honey. Calm down. Let’s rewind. I’m going to need a little context here.” Kurt says, soothingly.

Blaine sucks in a giant breath and lets it out, “Sam is CONVINCED a lightsaber couldn’t cut through a coconut and that is ridiculous because of COURSE a lightsaber could cut through a coconut.”

Kurt blinks, “And…that is the friendship ending fight?” He asks, uncertain.

“One of the core pillars of our friendship, Kurt, is a shared love of Star Wars and to think that Sam has such a backwards way of thinking about this? It’s unforgivable.” Blaine states emphatically, “‘A coconut is the hardest nut to crack’.” He mockingly imitates Sam.

“Why were you talking about lightsabers cutting coconuts to begin with?” Kurt asks.

Blaine sighs, “We were reading a fic where Han and Obi-wan got trapped on a deserted island and Obi-wan used a lightsaber to cut open coconuts for them to eat but apparently Sam saw that as unrealistic.”

Kurt puts a hand to his head and rubs his forehead, “Okay…this is making my head hurt. Can I just…say I agree with you and get out of commenting further?”

Blaine pouts his lips, “Will you not talk to Sam anymore?” He asks.

Kurt beckons Blaine forward and he goes willingly, cuddling into Kurt’s arms, “Of course, honey.” Kurt assures.

Sam and Blaine are back to their same old shenanigans by the end of the week, of course. Every few months or so they get in some ridiculous fight that blows over faster than Kurt can fully understand what the fight is actually about.

But that’s friendship sometimes. And Sam and Blaine have one of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a second fic for today!! I mean...it's Day One Hundred SIXTY-NINE after all ;) …the fic is not as racy as this author’s note suggests lmao. I didn't want to post the second fic on here because then it would mess up the chapter/day count so I posted it on Tumblr and will link it if you would like to read it :) Enjoy! [Chapter 169.5 - Context](http://darriness.tumblr.com/post/175006103787/fic-a-day-2018-day-1695)


	170. Solve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suppose this could be considered a pseudo-follow up to yesterday's fic [Context](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/34676711) but well...you'll see lol

Blaine’s relaxing in the tub when he feels hands slide down his chest from behind. He jumps slightly, not having heard the bathroom door open, but relaxes quickly into Kurt’s touch.

“Mmmmm hi.” He sighs.

“Hey.” Kurt whispers, kissing just below Blaine’s ear as he lets his hands play along Blaine’s stomach and chest.

“How was your day?” Blaine asks, tilting his head lazily to give Kurt extra room.

Kurt takes the not so subtle hint and begins dropping open mouthed kisses up and down Blaine’s neck, “Good.” He says, simply.

A piece of fabric catches the corner of Blaine’s eye, “Are you…still fully clothed?” He asks.

“Just rolled up my sleeves.” Kurt whispers directly in Blaine’s ear.

Blaine shivers and suddenly his relaxing bath changes direction. He can feel himself hardening under the water and let’s the visual of Kurt completely dressed for work with his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the feeling of Kurt’s hands and lips on his body help him get there. It’s one of Blaine’s favourite looks on Kurt.

“Did you and Sam solve your coconut problem?” Kurt whispers, walking his fingers down Blaine’s stomach as the muscle clench before circling, as much as he can, Blaine’s erection with his hand.

Blaine sucks in a large breath through his nose and closes his eyes as his whole body tingles.

“Well?” Kurt says when Blaine remains silent, “Did you. And Sam. Make up?” He asks, punctuating each few words with a hard stroke.

Blaine nods with a hum and Kurt rewards Blaine for making up with Sam by biting down on his earlobe and tugging, before sucking on it lightly.

Blaine’s breath stutters out on his next exhale and his hips begin to shift. The water in the tub sloshes from side to side but luckily does not escape. The frustrating thing about tub sex is the potential for water damage.

Kurt’s strokes change in speed and firmness as he shifts from corkscrewing his wrist, to pumping up and down, and to giving attention specifically to the head. The squeaky noises of Blaine’s feet sliding along the tub join Blaine’s moans as he gets closer.

Kurt’s other hand continues to stroke over Blaine’s chest and stomach as Blaine begins to pant.

“Come.” Kurt whispers in Blaine’s ear and to be honest? That command only works about a third of the time for either of them. They’ve gotten better over the years at timing it better but a majority of the time they’re either too early or too late.

Today though, maybe from a mixture of Kurt’s outfit, Blaine’s mood, or just luck, Blaine moans at the command and comes into the tub as Kurt strokes him through it.

With an enormous sigh, Blaine falls back against the side of the tub and mouths along Kurt’s jaw lazily, “You’re amazing.” He says.

“And you’re in a post orgasmic haze.” Kurt counters.

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” Blaine points out, “We’ve ruined the bath water.” He comments and Kurt chuckles, “Now, though, can I actually SEE what you look like right now.”

Kurt gives one more kiss to Blaine’s neck before pushing to a standing position and moving into Blaine’s line of sight. He grabs a towel on the way to dry his hands and forearms and smirks at Blaine’s lustful expression.

“I have a new favourite Kurt look.” Blaine says.

“Aren’t they all your favourite?” Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine waves a hand dismissively, “Not the point. But you? In dress pants and a dress shirt? With the sleeves rolled up to the elbows AND an erection straining your zipper? New favourite.”

Kurt chuckles, “Are you going to finish your bath? Or finish me?”

Blaine laughs as well, “That was a TERRIBLE line.”

Kurt shrugs, “You love terrible lines.”

Blaine smiles and beckons Kurt closer, “I really, really do.”


	171. Retailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rant

Blaine wouldn’t say he’s napping but he feels very much like a cat lounging in the sun as he lays on the couch. It’s a beautiful Thursday afternoon and Blaine is very thankful at the moment that he works at night.

His cell phone vibrates on the coffee table and he peaks an eye open. He debates not answering but…he’s Blaine. Of course he’s going to answer.

“Hello?” He sighs, relaxed, into the phone without evening looking at the caller ID. He thinks, idly, that whoever is on the other end will probably think he’s high.

“Are you high?” Kurt asks.

Blaine chuckles, “No. Just relaxing.” He can hear the sounds of New York through the phone and he can picture Kurt making his way through the streets, the day at work making him the opposite of relaxed.

“Okay, well all I need you to do is listen to me rant for a minute. I don’t even need you to respond. Do you think you can handle that?” Kurt snips.

“I can.” Blaine says, closing his eyes. He knows Kurt is even more agitated after finding out Blaine is ‘relaxing’ but Blaine’s too relaxed to let it bother him at the moment.

“Today has been an AWFUL day.” Kurt starts, “First the swatches that came in were completely the wrong colour and Joanne doesn’t seem to understand the urgency needed to get that fixed. The retailer needs the mock ups by five and of course, the printer runs out of ink. I’m on my way right now to pick up contracts that Stephen was supposed to pick up yesterday and now when I get back I have to discipline Stephen when I could be doing all the million other things I need to do.”

There’s a break in Kurt’s rant and Blaine thinks he may be done but he’s back a moment later, “Fucking bus.” He mutters before continuing to rant, “Also, Naomi fucked up the proposal she was working on which means I can’t order the fabrics and our deadline for that is fast approaching. And last but not least? Doug spilt coffee on my shirt.”

“Is Doug still alive?” Blaine asks.

Kurt huffs, “Barely.” He mumbles.

“I’ll have dinner ready when you get home.” Blaine says, simply.

“I love you.” Kurt sighs.

“You too.” Blaine says before they hang up.

He stretches like the cat he thinks he might be this afternoon and thinks an actual nap might be on the horizon.


	172. Correction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and cheese?

Kurt leans against the doorframe to the kitchen and smiles softly at Blaine’s form sitting at the kitchen table. It’s dark outside and Blaine is lit only by the light hanging over the table. It provides a soft glow over Blaine’s hunched figure as he pores over midterm essays. 

He’s got a pen in his hand that he twirls when he’s not writing with it. His glasses are perched on his nose and every few minutes he pushes them up. Kurt won’t admit to how long he’s been standing in the doorway just watching Blaine work but he HAS watched his husband push up his glasses four times already.

“You’re being a creeper.” Blaine mumbles to the paper he’s currently reading.

Kurt knows Blaine knows he’s there and the comment is directed at him but he can’t help but smirk and reply, “Is it really nice to call your students ‘creepers’?”

Blaine chuckles lightly and turns in his chair to look at Kurt with a sigh, “Any chance I could convince you to grade some of these for me?” He asks with over exaggerated puppy dog eyes.

Kurt laughs and makes his way over to the table, rubbing a hand along Blaine’s shoulders as he leans against the chair Blaine is sitting in, “You ask that every year.”

“And every year it becomes more and more of a real request.” Blaine says.

Kurt hums and pats Blaine’s shoulder, “The answer to that request will always be a loving no but I can make you macaroni and cheese?”

Blaine looks up at Kurt gratefully, “That would be amazing.” He breathes.

Kurt leans down to kiss Blaine quickly before leaving his side to the head to the fridge. Blaine puts his elbow on the table and his hand to his head as he continues to read through the paper in front of him.

“Ummmmm correction.” Kurt says and looks over his shoulder to see Blaine look up. Kurt smiles with a shrug, “Can I offer you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich instead? Grocery shopping isn’t until tomorrow and our son and his friends are eating us out of house and home.”

Blaine exhales through his nose in amusement, “I’d love a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

They smile at each before Kurt leans back into the fridge and Blaine goes back to grading.


	173. Surround

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's away for work

Kurt’s away and Blaine is sad.

Blaine’s an actor by trade and generally verbose by nature so he could probably wax philosophical about his feelings on Kurt being away on a work trip for the next week for hours but what it boils down to? 

Kurt’s away and Blaine is sad.

Lizzy’s been napping for about an hour and a half and Blaine has been lying inside his and Kurt’s closet for about an hour and twenty-five minutes.

He may have drifted off for a few minutes (he is currently the single parent of a seventh-month-old after all) but for the majority of that time he’s been staring up at Kurt’s clothes and inhaling his scent. 

He’s not sure how he ended up here. He had just finished putting Lizzy in her crib and had been thinking about how much he missed Kurt, when the story of Kurt lying next to his parents’ old dresser to be around his mother’s scent had popped into his head. Five minutes later, he found himself lying in their walk-in closet with his eyes closed.

He understands why Kurt would find this so comforting. While Kurt isn’t dead (oh god Blaine can’t even THINK about that) there is something incredibly soothing about being surrounded by the scent of the one you love.

Scent is such a powerful sense and Blaine feels like, right now, Kurt is all around him. With his eyes closed, he can pretend that Kurt is right here next to him, prepared to surround Blaine in his arms so Blaine can bury his face in Kurt’s neck (arguably his favourite place).

Lizzy’s cries suddenly break through Blaine’s fantasy and he sighs when he realizes she’s up from her nap and his time with ‘Kurt’ is over. He’ll have to wait now until he and Kurt FaceTime later tonight.

He considers briefly about putting one of Kurt’s sweaters on so he can keep Kurt’s scent with him but he thinks that might be a bit much…

…except his only company right now is a seven-month-old who won’t notice he’s wearing her Papa’s sweater so…


	174. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up call

It’s Kurt’s morning to get up with Lizzy so Blaine is taking full advantage of this fact by lounging in bed for as long as possible. He’s not really asleep, more drifting in that amazing space right between unconsciousness and consciousness.

He feels the bed dip on Kurt’s side but he knows it’s not Kurt who has caused the shift. He tries to keep his face relaxed and neutral, and not smile, as he feels little puffs of air on his cheek.

Usually, Lizzy will kiss his cheek repeatedly until he can’t help but smile (which usually doesn’t take that long) and then she tackles him in a hug.

Today though?

“Daddy, wake up!” She screams in his ear and he scrunches up his face and rolls away.

The two and a half year old giggles as she follows him, “Daddy, wake up! Wake up!” She cries through her giggles.

Blaine’s eyes pop open in an attempt to keep her from screaming again, “I’m up! I’m up!” He says and it’s then he becomes aware of Kurt laughing from the doorway. 

He looks passed Lizzy to see Kurt shrug, “I had no reason to believe she wouldn’t just kiss you awake.” Kurt defends.

“Well I’m now deaf so there you go.” Blaine says, pulling at his ear with a chuckle.

“You wake, Daddy?” Lizzy asks.

Blaine smirks at her and she tilts her head into her shoulder and smiles sweetly back before he turns over and grabs her, causing her to squeal. He lays on his back and holds her aloft over him with outstretched arms as she cackles in her pink and purple footie pyjamas and tiny pigtails, “No, I’m still asleep!” Blaine says over her giggles.

“No, you wake!” Lizzy screams with laughter.

Blaine brings his arms toward himself and lets Lizzy lie on his chest as her laughs calm. He kisses her head as he looks over at Kurt, still in the doorway smiling at the pair on the bed, “Yeah, baby girl, I’m awake.” He says, softly.


	175. Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I ask you something, little brother?” Cooper asks as he lounges at Kurt and Blaine’s kitchen table, chin in hand. Cooper’s visiting for the week during summer vacation.

Blaine is cleaning the kitchen after lunch and he can hear the sounds of Lizzy, Matty, and Cooper’s ten-year-old daughter, Addison, playing in the living room, “Sure.” He shrugs, wiping the counter down.

“Why, after all these years, is Kurt still dressing you?” Cooper asks.

Blaine stops wiping and rolls his eyes, “He doesn’t dress me!” He exclaims.

It’s Cooper’s turn to roll his own eyes, “I call bullshit on that.” He says, “You’re telling me Kurt didn’t have any say in the outfit your currently wearing?”

Blaine looks down at himself. He’s wearing light grey chinos and a red polo shit, complete with a black, red, and grey bowtie, “He didn’t!” He defends.

Cooper quirks an eyebrow, “So I could call Kurt right now and ask him? And he’d say you picked your clothes out all by yourself?”

“Kurt’s at work.” Blaine says.

“That wasn’t the question.” Cooper says, taking out his phone.

“Cooper, don’t.” Blaine says as Cooper is about to dial.

Cooper smirks, “Just come clean, Squirt.” He says, putting his arms out to the side with a shrug.

Blaine sees the gesture as his golden opportunity and lunges for the phone. He’s rocketed back to when he and Cooper were younger as they wrestle for possession of the item, though when they were kids it was their dad’s records they were fighting over.

“Give me the phone!” Blaine shouts as Cooper laughs.

“All right. All right. I won’t call Kurt.” Cooper concedes after a minute.

Blaine stops his fight but gives Cooper a skeptical look, “I don’t believe you.”

Cooper shrugs, “You so badly NOT wanting me to call Kurt answers my question anyway. So I won’t call him.”

“I just don’t want you interrupting him at work. He doesn’t dress me.” Blaine argues.

Cooper smiles, “Whatever you say, brother.”

Blaine gives Cooper a lingering skeptical look as he goes back to cleaning the counter. 

…There are no sounds behind him at the table where Cooper is sitting and that should have been his first clue.

“Hey Kurt, did you pick out Blaine’s outfit this morning?”

Blaine whips around to see Cooper with his phone to his ear and a shit-eating grin on his face, “Cooper!” He shouts, lunging for him again, “Kurt, don’t say anything!”

Cooper gets up and maneuvers out of Blaine’s way as he continues into the phone, “Uh huh? Oh you did? AND you physically dressed him as well? Interesting!”

The one-sided conversation makes its way into Blaine’s mind as he fights to grab the phone and he pauses, “You’re not actually talking to Kurt.” He says. It’s not a question.

Cooper’s laughing too hard to answer anyway.


	176. Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not CONVINCED the last part of this comes across the way I want it to? But I also didn't want to change it. So...hopefully it comes across the way I want it to lol

It’s Christmas Eve and Kurt and Blaine are engrossed in the age old parent tradition of bicycle building. And as in age old tradition…they’re fighting about it.

“Kurt, can you please just read the instructions.” Blaine pleads from the couch, flipping through said instructions.

Kurt huffs, “Blaine, we don’t need instructions. It’s a bike not a rocket ship.” He says as he tightens a screw from his spot on the floor next to the pieces of what would hopefully turn into a Paw Patrol bike for their daughter, “Though it would appear you might need to be a rocket scientist to put it together.” He mumbles.

“We’ve been working on this for over an hour. I don’t think it’s supposed to take this long.” Blaine argues.

“Maybe if you stopped harping about the instructions and helped, it would be done faster.” Kurt snaps back.

Blaine scowls, “It says here that the piece you just attached is supposed to go the other way.” He says, ignoring Kurt’s suggestion altogether. Kurt doesn’t answer and continues to work, “It also says that you need to use the screw with the wider head there,” Blaine says, pointing to a spot on the bike, “but you’ve used the smaller head one.”

Kurt sighs, “Dad!” He calls through the house. Burt and Carole are staying with them over the holidays.

Blaine’s mouth drops open in shock, “Are you seriously calling your father because we’re fighting and you’re not getting your way? Is that really the mature decision?”

Kurt rolls his eyes in Blaine’s direction, “Yes, Blaine. As a thirty-two year old married man with a child, I need my father to fight my battles for me.” He scoffs, “Please.”

“Woah should I come back?” Kurt and Blaine turn to see Burt at the doorway, hands up in defence of the mood in the room.

“Can you help me put together this bike?” Kurt asks.

Burt looks back and forth between his son and son-in-law, “Just you?”

Blaine just shrugs and Kurt looks like he’s about to launch into a tirade. Burt waves him off, “You know what? As much as I’d love to play mediator at 11:30 p.m.…on Christmas Eve.” He emphasizes, “Can’t you both just hug and make up and then read the instructions like you know you’re going to do even though you don’t want to and work together to build this thing for the little girl asleep upstairs who is so excited for Christmas morning?”

Kurt screws his toe into the carpet, “Don’t need instructions.” He mumbles petulantly, inadvertently proving Blaine’s point about maturity.

Burt sighs, “This is a child’s bicycle not a car engine. You haven’t been putting these together since you were seven. And take it from someone who HAS put together a bicycle or toy or two in the past? They’re in some way more difficult than car engines. Just read the instructions.”

Kurt sighs, “Fine.”

Burt nods, “All right, I love you both. I’m going to bed.” He nods one more time with finality and a twinkle in his eyes before turning and leaving the room.

Blaine gets up from the couch and sits next to Kurt, laying the instruction before them and picking up a screw driver. Kurt is quiet for a moment before he leans his head on Blaine’s shoulder with a sigh, “Why’d we get her a bike?” He asks.

Blaine kisses his head, “Because that’s all she asked Santa for and because we’re awesome dads?”

“Do you think she’ll accept a poorly built half a bike?” Kurt asks hopefully.

Blaine chuckles and shrugs the shoulder Kurt is lying on to get him to sit up, “Come on, it won’t take us long if we work together.”

The next morning the joy on Lizzy’s face as he runs toward her new, well built bike, makes up for the hardships of the night before and needlessly reminds Kurt and Blaine about the important things in life.


	177. Inspire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You complete me

“You inspire me to be the best person I can.” Blaine whispers, his face so close to Kurt’s that Kurt can feel the puffs of Blaine’s words against his lips and Blaine’s eyes have blended together into one mass of gold, green, and hazel.

Kurt can feel tears prick his eyes as his eyes widen and he shudders out his next breath, “No, you inspire me to try every single day.”

“The two of you are going to inspire me to vomit.” Kurt and Blaine are shocked out of their mini world of two by Santana’s voice. They pull apart ever so slightly and look quickly around to find out where she is. They can’t see her and both seem to realize at the same time that for some reason they’re sitting behind the couch.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “This conversation is not for you, Santana.” He says.

Santana’s face pops over the back of the couch and she bops them both on the head, “When you two decide to have a drunken conversation at your own party behind your couch which I happen to be sitting on? The conversation can’t HELP but be for me. Side note? You two probably don’t need to be drunk to have that conversation. You probably say shit like that all the time.”

Blaine purses his lips, “What if we do?” He challenges.

Santana rolls her eyes but in a rare moment of sincerity says, “Look, the two of you are the epitome of love. Anyone can see that.” Kurt and Blaine smile at her, “But…” She says, pointing a finger at each of them, “that doesn’t mean we need to hear about it in such graphic terms.”

Kurt and Blaine chuckle drunkenly, conceding her point, “Now come play Cards Against Humanity with us. I love seeing how nasty our baby Warbler gets playing that game.”


	178. Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma let you be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired loosely by the song [Imma Let You Be Right](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN_8CwE8ULI) by Meghan Trainor. It's really based on the chorus more than anything. Enjoy!

Kurt sighs and rolls his head against the headrest to look at Blaine, “Can’t we just go home?” 

Blaine spares Kurt a glance before focusing back on the road, “The sale ends today. If I don’t pick them up tonight, I’ll have to pay full price.”

“As much as I appreciate not paying full price for shoes…I’m tired, the store is closed already, and I feel like I’m being taken hostage.” He mumbles the last point to himself and Blaine’s response proves he didn’t hear it.

“It’s not closed!” Blaine defends.

“That’s the part you decided to comment on? Not the fact that I’m tired?” Kurt asks.

Blaine scoffs, “You weren’t tired earlier at dinner when you wouldn’t stop running your foot up my ankle and giving me coy looks.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “That was nearly an hour, and two glasses of wine, ago. My libido is now quiet but my exhaustion is not.”

“Oh so now it’s exhaustion?” Blaine asks, raising his eyebrows incredulously.

“Why don’t you care about my feelings?” Kurt explodes, slapping his thighs with his hands.

Blaine jumps at the sound before sparing Kurt another glance. His husband looks close to tears. Blaine weighs his options in his head and finally, “It’s probably closed. Let’s go home.” He says simply, putting on his signal in order to exit the highway.

Kurt’s eyes narrow in his direction, “Really? You’re going to let this become a thing?”

Blaine shrugs and gives Kurt an easy smile, “I’m not letting it become anything. I just did some calculation in my head and realized the store is probably closed. It’s no big deal. Home sounds amazing right now.”

He can tell Kurt doesn’t want to let it go. He can tell that Kurt was gearing up for a fight, but sometimes? Blaine would rather let Kurt be right then deal with a fight. Tonight’s fight fodder isn’t worth the fight anyway. He doesn’t need those shoes, sale or not, and they HAVE had a long day.

Eventually Kurt says, “Home does sound amazing.” 

He still doesn’t seem happy though, the sentiment coming out bitchy and standoffish but Blaine just reaches over and grabs Kurt’s hand. He brings it to his lips and kisses it with a smile.

Kurt’s eyes soften finally and he gives a small smile back, leaning against the seat to watch Blaine drive the rest of the way home.


	179. Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy wants to watch a movie

“Daddy?” Lizzy asks.

“Yeah baby?” Blaine says from where he’s sitting at the dining room reading over a script. He doesn’t even look up. He has to be off book by rehearsal tomorrow and wants to be done his review before dinner so he can enjoy the rest of the evening with his family.

“Can I watch this film?” Lizzy asks.

Blaine chuckles softly at her use of the word ‘film’. His mom always calls movies ‘films’. Lizzy’s time with her grandmother is obviously rubbing off on her.

“Ummm sure, love.” He says, flipping the page in his script. Shit, he forgot about that line. How could he forgot about that line?

“Can you put it in for me?” She asks.

Blaine scribbles something on the page and then distractedly answers, “Can you ask Papa?”

“Papa’s feeding Matty.” Lizzy answers and when Blaine listens he can, indeed, hear the noises of Kurt feeding their one and a half year old in the kitchen. Feeding Matty is always a loud affair.

“Ummm can you maybe put the movie in by yourself, Liz?” Blaine asks, “Daddy’s reading something for work and wants to be done before dinner.”

“Okay.” Lizzy says amicably and skips (Blaine assumes she skips because he still hasn’t looked up) down the hall to the family room, while Blaine focusses back on his work.

Now, the family room is fairly equidistant between the kitchen (where Kurt is) and the dining room (where Blaine is) which is why, after Lizzy has successfully placed her ‘film’ into the DVD player and pressed play, both Kurt and Blaine hear the first line of the ‘film’ clear as day.

“I can’t believe I agreed to film this.” It’s Blaine’s voice, slightly nervous and embarrassed, one of the ‘stars’ of this particular film.

Blaine and Kurt realize at the same moment, two rooms apart, that they have about ten seconds before their child is scarred for life. They bolt up from their respective chairs and tear toward the family room, Blaine even smacking his hip off the table in his efforts. He curses under his breath and hop-runs the rest of the way there, still moving as fast as he can.

Kurt gets there first by only a second or two and Blaine watches as he leaps over the back of the couch to grab the remote. He hits pause just in time and the whole room freezes in a strange tableaux along with the television screen: Kurt is lying half over the back of the couch with his arm outstretched toward the TV, Lizzy is sitting next to him on the couch staring at him like he’s gone crazy, and Blaine is standing in the doorway clutching his hip.

Blaine and Kurt heave a giant sigh of relief, Kurt flopping forward to dangle off the end of the couch. They’ll worry later about how Lizzy found this particular DVD. The room is silent for a moment more before, “Daddy? Papa? Why did you stop it? And why were you in the film?”

Kurt and Blaine look at each other with wide eyes. Trying to decide, telepathically, how to explain something they CAN’T explain to their five-year-old. Actually…Kurt and Blaine doubt highly there is EVER a way to explain a sex tape you created to your child no matter what age they are.


	180. Outlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is nervous

Kurt paces in front of Blaine, who is leaning against a table. They’re backstage at a conference where Kurt is meant to be the key note speaker. He’s supposed to be talking about his life as a fashion designer to a whole room of potential fashion designers.

“What if they think I’m just a hack?” Kurt asks.

Blaine rolls his eyes affectionately, “No one is going to think you’re a hack.” He reassures, “They asked you to speak because you have experience and because you’re amazing.”

“Yeah but these are all just a bunch of young kids. What if they look at me and think I don’t know what I’m talking about?” Kurt implores.

Blaine sighs, “Why are seahorses called seahorses?” He asks.

Kurt stops pacing and quirks an eyebrow in Blaine’s direction, “What?” He asks.

Blaine gestures with his hand, “If reassuring isn’t going to help, then I’m going to distract you. Now answer the question.”

Kurt sighs, “I don’t know. Because their heads kind of look like horses heads?”

Blaine nods, “I could see that. Okay next question: if animals could talk, which animal would be the rudest?”

“Obviously geese.” Kurt rolls his eyes like that’s the dumbest question on the planet.

Blaine pouts in thought, “Not the camel?” He challenges.

Kurt looks at Blaine incredulously, “Camels may spit? But geese? Would just be annoying assholes if they could talk.”

“Point taken.” Blaine concedes, “All right, why are kids so drawn to sticking things in electrical outlets?”

“I NEVER wanted or tried to stick anything into an electrical outlet.” Kurt says disgusted.

Blaine laughs, “Maybe not you but most kids do. I could picture Finn and Sam doing it for example.”

“And you?” Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine smirks with a shrug, “I would answer but it’s time for you to go and give your speech.”

Kurt’s eyes widen and he turns to see the stage manager waving him forward, “I almost forgot that was going to happen.”

“Mission accomplished.” Blaine smiles, “Now go dazzle them, and me, with your words.”

Kurt smiles at Blaine and reaches forward to squeeze his hand briefly. He mouths ‘thank you’ to his husband and Blaine just nods with a smile before Kurt hears his name being announced and he heads to the stage.


	181. Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College paper writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick heads up that I'm on vacation so while I will continue to post every day, it may be not as early as I have been posting in the past. Another side note, I decided to find the average length of my fics and it's around 560 words. I find that interesting because I've noticed most of my recent fics have been around the 300 word mark. These are things I find interesting... lol Enjoy!

Blaine HAS to finish this paper by tomorrow. He simply has too. Except…as he sits in front of his computer screen, his eyes are burning and he’s pretty sure his last blink lasted a full two minutes.

He hasn’t typed a single word in a good ten minutes and he’s staring at the screen of his computer (when he’s not taking extended blinks) like the answers to the universe will just appear before him if he stares long enough…or maybe he just doesn’t have the energy to do anything else BUT stare.

“Come to bed.” Blaine jumps at Kurt voice and realizes in the same moment, as he opens his eyes, that he’d just been ‘blinking’ again.

He puts his hand to the mouse and moves it around the screen randomly, “Gotta finish for tomorrow.”

In what seems like the blink of an eye (a regular blink and not one of Blaine’s extended blinks), Kurt is behind him. He slides a hand along Blaine’s shoulders and covers the hand Blaine has on the mouse with his own, “Come to bed.” He whispers into Blaine ear as he guides the mouse to the ‘save’ and then ‘shut down’ buttons.

“Gotta finish.” Blaine tries to argue again even as he can feel his body giving in.

“Tomorrow.” Kurt whispers, guiding Blaine to his feet and pushing gently at his back to get him to move toward the bedroom, “Come to bed.”

“I…” Blaine starts but can’t remember what he was going to say.

In another flash they’re in the bedroom and Blaine’s knees make contact with the edge of the mattress. He crawls in, with some encouragement from Kurt and flops down against the pillows with a groan, “Love you.” Kurt whispers.

“Too.” Blaine says but he’s not entirely sure the word actually comes out. He doesn’t actually spend a lot of time considering this fact though because he’s asleep a moment later.


	182. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle School paper writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE MADE IT HALFWAY THROUGH THE YEAR!!!!! Technically halfway is 182.5 days but since I don't post on the half day this is as close as I'll get. I can't believe it! Here's to another 182.5 days!! :)
> 
> Also, I didn't plan to follow up Blaine writing a paper with Lizzy writing a paper but sometimes that's how inspiration works.

“Lizzy Anderson-Hummel? You’re next to read your essay.”

Eleven-year-old Lizzy Anderson-Hummel takes a deep breath and looks down at the essay lying on her desk in front of her. She’s been nervous about this essay since her teacher assigned it to the class and the fact that she has to read it out loud isn’t helping.

“Lizzy?” Her teacher prompts when Lizzy makes no indication of moving.

Lizzy looks up and nods, before taking one more deep breath and standing up with her essay. She walks to the front of the room and turns to face her classmates. She holds her essay firmly in two hands, looks at her teacher who nods her head in encouragement, and begins,

“Mrs. Aberforth asked us to pick a word that describes our family and talk about why it describes our family. This was hard for me because, well, a lot of words describe my family. Different. Crazy. Strange. Awesome. Exciting. Loving. And a whole lot more. But I think the word that describes my family the most is brave.

“My family is brave for a lot of reasons. My brother is brave every time he takes a cookie before dinner and hopes our dads won’t find out. He’s brave every time he and Nash have a wrestling contest…and hopes our dads won’t find out. Actually…Matty’s whole existence is brave because of all the crazy stuff he does. But he’s brave in other ways too. He rolled into a pool for the first time this year after being too scared to do it before. He also stands up for his friends and family when people are being mean to them.

“My dad is also brave. He’s brave because almost every night he gets on stage and sings and dances and acts in front of a whole group of strangers who may not like him (but usually they do). He’s also brave because he wears whatever he wants even when some people make fun of him for it. I think the reason my dad is the bravest, though, is because he holds my papa’s hand, but I’ll talk about that later.

“My papa once ate an entire cheesecake on his own. If that’s not brave, I don’t know what is. My papa, like my dad, is brave because he wears whatever he wants. He always tells me that fashion has no gender so sometimes he wears things that a girl could wear but he doesn’t care what anyone else thinks. Furthermore, my papa is brave because he has stood up to bullies all his life. He doesn’t let them take him down. But again, the thing that makes my papa the bravest is that he holds my dad’s hand.

“My dads are the bravest people I know. They hold each other’s hands and love each other and have kids even though some people think that all of that stuff is wrong. They don’t care what those people think and they tell me and my brother not to care either. They live their lives the way they want to live it and I think that makes them so brave.

“I sometimes don’t think I’m very brave. But then I think about standing in front of you and reading this essay and I think that’s pretty brave. I’m also brave when I volunteer to be a lunch room monitor here at school. And I also babysit my little brother. I should get a reward for that bravery.

“I think a lot of families could be described as brave, not just mine. All families are different and it’s brave to be different. My family though? It’s one of the most important things about us. Yes we are different, crazy, strange, awesome, exciting, and loving but…it takes bravery to be all those things.”

Lizzy smiles at Mrs. Aberforth when she’s finished and Mrs. Aberforth smiles brightly back at her while giving her a thumbs up. Lizzy gets an A on her paper. Nailed it!


	183. Decline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding invitation

“Have you declined yet?”

Blaine lets out a soft chuckle as those are the first words Kurt says when Blaine picks up the phone, “I have not.”

Kurt huffs, “Blaine, this is the easiest decision of all time.” He says and Blaine shrugs even though Kurt can’t see him. There’s silence over the line before Kurt says, “You’re sitting there staring at the invitation, aren’t you?”

Blaine sighs, “It would be impolite!”

Kurt doesn’t answer and Blaine finds out why when the door to their apartment opens and Kurt makes his way through. He hangs up the phone, puts his keys in the bowl, and stalks over to Blaine. He cups Blaine’s face in his hands and turns his face toward himself (from where it had indeed been staring at the invitation), “Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel, it would NOT be impolite to decline the invitation to the wedding of Sebastian Smythe.”

Blaine’s eyes scrunch was indecision, “But…” He starts but Kurt tuts to interrupt him.

“No listen.” He says, “Sebastian Smythe tormented us in high school. He was rude, he was invasive, he was sneaky, he was smarmy, he hit on you every chance he got and he almost BLINDED you. Regardless of what has happened since that time? We are not going to that wedding and you know it.”

Blaine sighs again, “My parents taught me not to decline wedding invitations. That it was the ultimate snub.”

“Sebastian Smythe is the ultimate snub.” Kurt says with a scrunched nose. Blaine chuckles with a roll of his eyes, “Look Blaine, do you plan on being best friends with Sebastian? Or even just friends?”

“No.” Blaine says, honestly.

“Then it’s fine to decline this invitation. I honestly don’t know why he invited us to begin with. He won’t think anything of us declining.” Kurt explains.

Blaine nods, “I guess you’re right.”

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine forehead before straightening up and walking to the kitchen, “And besides,” He calls as Blaine checks the ‘decline with regrets’ box, “I would place a bet that he’ll be married for a total of two months before it all falls apart.”

“Kurt!” Blaine admonishes even though he chuckles.

Kurt comes to the door of the kitchen and looks at Blaine matter-of-factly, “You honestly think I’m wrong?”

Blaine wants to argue but in the end he just shrugs because…Kurt’s probably not wrong.


	184. Conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediate prequel to [Chapter 69 - Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/32052663)

Blaine had left for Sam’s exactly fifteen hours ago. The sound of the door slamming is still echoing in Kurt’s ears. Kurt had spent the first few hours crying on the couch. He’d spent the next hour or so crying in bed.

After that his evening, night, and subsequent morning had been an almost surreal experience. He’s been moving as though he’s in a fog and doing things seemingly without conscious thought.

He had poured two glasses of wine before realizing there was no one there to drink the other one (so he ended up drinking them both). When he got into bed, he turned on his stomach and reached his hand out to the cold sheets to his left (a habit that was usually met with a warm body). In the morning he had poured two cups of coffee and now as he sits, tears dripping into the second cup of coffee, he realizes he isn’t going to get anywhere thinking this through on his own.

He needs help. He needs his dad.

He puts the full cup of coffee on the counter and goes to grab his computer. His dad will know how to fix this.

He presses on his dad’s name and waits for the call to connect.


	185. Default

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family musical

There are occasions in the Anderson-Hummel home, during the years when Lizzy and Matty could be best described as mortal enemies as opposed to sister and brother, where peace prevails. And on the rarest of occasions, that peace turns into pure joy.

Tonight, that pure joy is being offered up thanks to a family musical being put on in their family room. Directed by Matty - Blaine is playing a robot, Kurt is playing an ostrich, and Lizzy is playing a mailman. Their sides are hurting from laughing so much as Matty tries to explain his vision.

“No Daddy!” The seven-year-old admonishes, “You fall in love with the plant!” Matty picks up the potted plant that Blaine is apparently supposed to fall in love with. Blaine is having a hard time finding his motivation for this.

“But,” He says in his robot voice, moving in a staccato fashion, “My default setting is to love Papa the ostrich.” He robots his way over to Kurt who is sitting on the couch, craning his neck as high as it will go and shifting his gaze around frantically like an ostrich.

Matty giggles and falls over on the couch, “Robots can’t love ostriches!” He says.

“Who am I supposed to give mail too?” Lizzy asks.

“Papa!” Matty instructs and Lizzy hands the piece of paper in her hand to her father who, in true ostrich style, grabs the paper in his mouth. This move causes the entire family to burst into peels of laughter.

“What’s the letter say?” Lizzy asks.

“That the robot loves him?” Blaine asks in his robot voice.

“No!” Matty giggles, “It says that he has to go live on an emu farm.”

“This play makes no sense.” Lizzy laughs but her remark lacks the cutting nature her comments toward her brother usually have.

Matty shrugs, “It’s a musical!” He corrects.

“I didn’t learn any music!” Kurt says, “Does the ostrich have a solo?”

“No, he has a love duet with the robot.” Blaine says.

“Daddy!” Matty huffs, “The robot and the ostrich aren’t in love! The robot loves the plant! Sing to the plant if you want!”

And without further ado, Blaine proceeds to belt out a masterful impromptu love song to the potted plant about unrequited love and broken hearts that has the whole family holding their sides with laughter.

“I’m working with crazy people!” Matty sighs dramatically once Blaine’s done but it doesn’t stop him from directing his family in two more acts of _Robot, Ostrich, and Mailman Take New York_ \- coming to Broadway May, 2035.


	186. Proclaim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night

Kurt and Blaine love date night. As a young engaged couple in New York, every night could technically be date night. However, being the couple that they are, Kurt and Blaine make a point of separating at least one night a week from the rest and doing something special.

Tonight, it was dinner at their favourite restaurant, cocktails at their favourite cocktail bar, and now they’re walking along the pier as the sun sets.

It’s not an overly busy evening. They’ve maybe passed ten people in the ten minutes they’ve been walking. Kurt has his arm threaded through Blaine’s and he’s snuggled as close as he can while still being able to walk.

“I love living in New York.” He says with a happy sigh.

Blaine chuckles, “You have never mentioned that.” He snarks and Kurt smacks him in the chest with a smile.

“No but seriously. I love everything about this city. I especially love that we can meander along the pier in the manner we are now and no one bats an eye.” Kurt explains.

Blaine nods, “Well we did pass those two girls who giggled at us but I don’t think that was a negative thing. I think they thought we were cute.” He says with a smug smile.

“Of course they did.” Kurt answers like it’s obvious.

“But going back to your point,” Blaine continues, “New York is amazing for that. We both said it’s one of the reasons we wanted to live here.” Kurt nods, “In fact, New York is so amazing…” He pauses before detangling himself from Kurt.

“Hey!” Kurt protests, grabbing for him but Blaine just backs away and jumps up onto a bench so he’s facing the water, “What are you doing?” Kurt asks, looking around to make sure no one is watching them.

“Shush, I’m about to proclaim.” Blaine says before clearing his throat, “Kurt Hummel is the most amazing man on the planet!” He screams out over the water. Kurt’s eyes widen and he looks around them again even as he laughs, “I love Kurt Hummel!” Blaine screams out.

“I love eggs!” A voice screams back and Blaine bursts out laughing as he lets Kurt pull him down from the bench.

He stumbles slightly as he continues to chuckles and Kurt hits him in the chest again, “Well besides our egg loving friend, no one seemed to care about my proclamation.” Blaine says with a shrug.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he threads his arm through Blaine’s again and they keep walking, “Well I’m not sure NO ONE cared.” He says and then smiles, “I cared.” Blaine’s face lights up, “But you’re still a dork for doing that.”

Blaine chuckles, “Sometimes my love for you cannot be contained and New York is a perfect place to let it out.”

Kurt shakes his head, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were drunk.”

Blaine smiles, “Nope. I don’t need alcohol to proclaim my love for you to the whole city.”

Kurt pats his arm, “Well, I think the people surrounding Pier 17 are enough for right now.”


	187. Avant-garde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's needs an opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are hyphened words technically one word? That feels like cheating. This random word generator doesn't always play by the rules.

“Hey Burt!” Blaine exclaims with a smile as he picks up his phone. He’s on his way to rehearsal, weaving in and out of people and traffic on his way to the theatre.

“Hey buddy.” Burt says, “I need your help.”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow, “Is everyone okay?” He asks. He knows Kurt’s at work, and had just spoken to him twenty minutes earlier, but that doesn’t mean he, or someone else, isn’t in trouble now.

“Yeah everyone’s fine.” Burt says dismissively, “But I’m about to not be if I don’t give Kurt the right answer he’s looking for.”

“Oooookay.” Blaine says slowly, confused.

“He sent me some of his new designs and wants my opinion. You know how he likes getting the opinion of someone totally not in the know.” Blaine chuckles because yeah, Kurt likes to ask people who don’t know fashion what they think of his clothes, “And I want to sound at least a little smart about this stuff. What’s the word you and Kurt use all the time to describe clothes and plays and stuff - advent-card? I know that’s not right.”

Blaine chuckles again, “Avant-garde?” He asks.

“Yeah that!” Burt exclaims, “Do you think that would work? If I told him his designs were avant-garde?” He still isn’t saying it completely correctly but Blaine’s not going to point that out.

Blaine shrugs as he dodges a woman screaming into her phone and gesticulating wildly, “It depends if the clothes really are avant-garde. If they aren’t, Kurt probably won’t appreciate the sentiment.”

Burt grumbles over the phone and Blaine can picture him taking off his hat and rubbing his head in frustration, “Ah hell I don’t know.” He says, “I just wanted to sound more knowledgable than if I said ‘The blue looks nice.’” 

Blaine smiles at Burt’s attempt to be more involved in Kurt’s work, “Well I’m not sure which pieces he sent you. Maybe send me the pictures he sent you and I’ll let you know?”

“Yeah okay. I’ll send them to you over text and you can let me know what you think. Thanks Blaine.” Burt says appreciatively.

“Anytime.” Blaine says and they say their goodbyes and hang up.

Blaine’s just getting to the theatre when his phone dings with incoming texts from Burt. He waves at Al, the theatre security guard, and heads toward the stage as he looks at the outfits Kurt had sent his father.

He’s about to respond when Kurt’s face pops up on his phone indicating a call, “Hey, baby.” Blaine says when he answers.

“Hey.” Kurt says, “So I texted my dad some pictures of my new line and he still hasn’t responded.”

Blaine chuckles, “How long ago did you send them?” He asks, not planning on telling Kurt that Burt had called for his opinion.

“Twenty minutes ago.” Kurt says with a sigh.

Blaine puts Kurt on speaker as he opens his text screen, “Twenty minutes is not that long ago. Maybe he’s just trying to formulate a response.” He defends. He texts Burt that avant-garde is a great description for the clothes before taking Kurt off speaker.

Kurt sighs, “I guess.” He grumbles, sounding more like his father than he may realizes.

“I’m sure he’ll respond soon.” Blaine reassures, smiling at his director and knowing his time on the phone is almost done.

“Oh! Dad’s calling! Thank goodness.” Kurt says relieved.

“Awesome. I’m just at rehearsal now anyway. See you at home.” Blaine says.

“Bye!” Kurt says and they hang up.

Blaine smiles as rehearsal starts, thinking about the amazing and complex Hummel men he has in his life.


	188. Objective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting in the line at the movies.

“What about him?” Kurt nods to his right as he and Blaine stand in line at the movies.

Blaine laughs slightly exasperatedly, “I’m not answering, Kurt!” He says.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Please. I know what you’re thinking anyway, so just answer. Call me curious.”

Blaine shakes his head as they move up in line, “If you know what I’m thinking then you have no reason to be curious. I am not telling you whether or not I find some random guy attractive. That is just asking for trouble.”

“How is it asking for trouble? You never comment on other guys really. I’m honestly just curious.” Kurt says with a shrug.

Blaine side-eyes Kurt, “Isn’t it enough that I find YOU attractive?” Blaine asks.

“No.” Kurt says simply, then tilts his chin at another man waiting for popcorn, “Him. You can’t tell me you don’t find him attractive.”

Blaine sighs and actually looks at the man Kurt is indicating. To be honest, he hasn’t really noticed ANYONE in the theatre aside from Kurt. He takes a few seconds to assess the man and lands on, “From an objective standpoint? He’s attractive, yes.”

Kurt throws his head back and laughs, “From an objective standpoint?” He quotes, “Can’t you just say he’s hot?”

Blaine raises his eyebrows, “Do YOU think he’s hot?”

Kurt shrugs, “Sure. But not as hot as you.” He says, leaning closer and puckering his lips.

Blaine smirks, “Good answer.” He says, pressing his lips to Kurt’s in a quick kiss before it’s their turn to buy tickets.


	189. Tranmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter...then I kinda hated it...and now I...like it? I don't know lol. Enjoy (hopefully)!

“Kurt.” Blaine whines when Kurt picks up the phone.

“Yes sweetheart?” Kurt asks, overly sweet. He’s bracing for whatever Blaine is about to complain about.

“The car won’t move.” His husband pouts, or at least Kurt is assuming he’s pouting.

Kurt hums, “Okay. What’s wrong with it?” He asks.

Blaine sighs, “It won’t move.” He says again, “The fact that you think I would know more than that is seriously concerning.”

Kurt chuckles lowly while rolling his eyes, “What do you mean by ‘It won’t move’? The engine won’t start?”

“No.” Blaine says, “The engine starts but when I put it in drive and put my foot on the gas pedal…I don’t go anywhere.”

Kurt nods to himself, “Yeah you’ve blown your transmission.”

The line is silent for a few beats before Blaine says, “The only transmission I know is the midnight radio kind.”

Kurt blows out a puff of air, “Blaine, how have we been married this long and you don’t know a thing about cars?” He asks.

“Because that’s one of the things you bring to this relationship. If we both brought the same things, life would be boring.” Blaine explains.

“So then what is something you bring to the relationship?” Kurt challenges.

“My knowledge of Hedwig and the Angry Inch.” Blaine snarks.

Kurt hums again, “I’m pretty sure I bring that knowledge too.” He argues.

Blaine sputters on the line before getting out, “You know what? What I bring to this relationship is not what matters right now.” He says, and Kurt can tell he’s getting honestly frustrated.

“Okay. You’re right.” He soothes, “Everything going to be fine. I’m going to call a tow truck to come get you and bring you home. I can’t fix a transmission on the side of the road.”

“Okay.” Blaine pouts, “Thanks.”

“Of course.” He says, “I’ll see you soon.”


	190. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after AO3 was down all morning, I can finally post! Yay! Also, I thought about going the traditional 'revenge' route for this one but nothing I thought of really excited me, so I went with this :) Finally, I just realized how many of the last chunk of fics had to do with movies of some kind. It's a go to setting/plot point for me? lol Enjoy!

“Hey!” Blaine exclaims as he catches the door frame and swings around into the house from the backyard. Kurt looks up from the TV and smiles at how carefree Blaine is right now. The weather is just turning into beautiful summer weather and with his shorts, sunglasses, loose curls and bright smile Blaine is stunning, “Sam and I are going to a movie, wanna come?” He asks making his way behind the couch and leaning over it to smooth his hands down Kurt’s chest.

Kurt hits pause on the TV and turns to look at Blaine’s profile, “Potentially. What movie are you going to see?” Sam and Blaine have been outside all morning doing God knows what. Kurt felt it was safer to just let them be.

“That classic theatre is playing Revenge of the Sith!” Blaine exclaims, “Definitely not the best Star Wars by FAR but it’s still Star Wars!”

Kurt chuckles, “I think I’ll pass. You and Sam enjoy your Star Wars.”

Blaine pouts out his bottom lip before kissing Kurt’s cheek, “Are you sure? I’d love for you to come. I love going to movies with you.”

“You just like getting handsy at the movies with me.” Kurt points out.

Blaine shrugs, “Handsy, mouthy, I don’t ever hear you complaining.” He waggles his eyebrows and Kurt pushes his face away with a laugh.

“So is Kurt coming? Are you coming?” Sam says, appearing in the doorway.

Kurt shakes his head, “Nope. You enjoy your shooty movie. I’ll enjoy Brooklyn Nine-Nine.”

Blaine kisses Kurt’s cheek one more time before pushing off from the back of the couch and standing up, “Ready?” He asks Sam.

“Ready I am.” Sam says in a weird voice that has Kurt furrowing his eyebrows.

“I understand a lot of your impressions but…that one confuses me.” He admits.

Sam’s mouth goes slack in shock, “Ummm Yoda dude!”

Kurt shrugs, “Is that the hairy thing? Or the robot?” He asks.

Sam looks to be even more agitated then before and appears to be gearing up for a lecture when Blaine moves to stand in front of him and lays a hand on his chest, “Just let it go.” He says pushing Sam out the door, “Bye. Love you.” Blaine turns to say to Kurt.

“See ya. Maybe you can teach me who Yoda is when you get home.” He says.

“How do you not know who Yoda is?!” Sam yells from outside and Blaine chuckles, blows Kurt a kiss and is out the door.


	191. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't find Matty"

Thankfully, Kurt and Blaine’s respective work schedules mean they almost never have to get child care for their children when they are younger. Blaine is usually home during the day and Kurt takes over when Blaine leaves for the theatre.

The odd time, however, if Blaine has rehearsal, another obligation, or needs to perform in the Wednesday matinee (it’s the one show a week he doesn’t perform in but sometimes things happen), they rely on other people to pick their children up from school and keep them alive until Kurt gets home from work.

They have a mental list of preferred people to rely on in such situations. Burt and Carole top the list with Blaine’s parents coming in a close second. Next is Rachel and/or Jesse. Failing them, Sam would be their next call. And if all else fails? Janette.

Janette is a lovely twenty-three year old girl who goes to NYU. She’s bubbly and sweet and took to the kids immediately when she first met them (when the kids were five and nine). She’s been their emergency babysitter for two years and while her good qualities definitely outweigh her less than good qualities? There are some things about Janette that Kurt and Blaine wish were different.

“I can’t find Matty.” Janette says, panicked, over the phone to Kurt one day. She’d only been tasked to pick up Matty from school as Lizzy had soccer practice and Kurt was going to swing by and pick her up on his way home from work.

Kurt’s eyes widen slightly before he swallows and tries to remain calm, “What do you mean you can’t find Matty?”

Janette sighs, “I was in the kitchen, making a snack for us, and when I came out into the living room he was gone! I’ve looked everywhere.”

“Janette,” Kurt says, “Where is my son?”

“I don’t know.” The girl says and she sounds close to tears.

“All right I’m leaving now.” Kurt says, clicking save on the report he was working on and making peace with the fact that he’ll have to work on it tonight after dinner, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

It takes him a half an hour to get home and when he does, Janette is beside herself with worry, “What happened?” He asks.

Janette shakes her head, “He seemed sad when I picked him up. He wouldn’t tell me what was going on. And then like I said, I went to make a snack and when I came back…he was gone.”

Kurt’s entire body sags with relief at her explanation. He knows where Matty is and it’s not in the arms of a kidnapper like he feared he was all the way home.

He takes the stairs two at a time and goes to the seven-year-old’s bedroom. Janette follows him but he doesn’t pay her any attention. He goes to Matty’s closet and pushes aside the clothes to reveal a cubby hole in the wall. When he leans down on his hands and knees he finds Matty, sitting as far into the cubby hole as possible with his knees pulled up to his chin.

Kurt gives a sad smile before turning to Janette, “You can go home Janette. He’s here.” He says and then crawls into the cubby hole to sit next to his son. He doesn’t hear Janette leave but at this point he doesn’t care.

“Hey you.” Kurt says softly. The only indication that Matty has heard him is a heavy sigh and a slight shifting of his eyes, “What happened? Why did you hide?”

Matty is silent for a bit before Kurt can see a tear roll down his face, “Some of the boys at school were picking on me.” He whispers and Kurt’s heart clenches.

“Oh love.” He sighs, moving closer and pulling Matty to him. Matty goes willingly and leans against his father as more tears slip out. The pair is quiet for several minutes. Kurt is mulling over his options while Matty is replaying the mean words the other kids were using.

“All right,” Kurt says eventually after checking his watch, “Here’s what we’re going to do. Daddy’s show is going to let out soon. Why don’t we head into the city and surprise him with dinner in between shows at Shake Shack?”

Matty leans back, wipes at his tears, and his eyes spark to life at the suggestion, “What about Lizzy?” He asks.

Kurt shrugs, “Lizzy’s at soccer for another half hour. I’ll ask Aunt Rachel to pick her up. This dinner will be a boys only thing. Sound good?” He asks.

Matty gives him a slightly watery smile and nods, “Yeah!” He says.

He scrambles over Kurt’s legs to get out of the cubby hole to get ready and Kurt sighs, watching him go. If the boys at school continue to target Matty, Kurt and Blaine will have to have a discussion with the principal but for now he can’t undo what those boys may have said to his son, just like his Dad couldn’t undo what was said and done to him when he was younger, but he can remind Matty how amazing and special he is.

It’s either that or hunt down the kids making his son sad and really…Kurt would rather not go to jail.


	192. Sector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pot and Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to do with this word. And then this happened.
> 
> I also noticed that as of yesterday I've written 100,000 words in this series! Wooooo! That's feels like a lot especially since most of them are ficlets/drabbles!

Kurt and Blaine only get high once in their entire lives. Sam convinces them to try it on Blaine’s twenty-first birthday and while they don’t hate the experience, they both agree it’s not something they feel the need to try again.

The night they smoke they spend the majority of the evening on their couch, leaning against each other’s shoulders with their feet up on the couch. They don’t say much but there is a lot of laughing. Kurt’s got a full bag of chips open on his lap and Blaine will occasionally lean his head back, open his mouth, make a grunting noise and Kurt will place a chip into his mouth.

They’re watching Harry Potter because why the hell not and Blaine keeps waving his finger in the air, attempting to do spells.

“Sectorsempra!” He shouts at one point.

Kurt munches on a chip and says thoughtfully with his mouth full, “I think it’s secTUMsempra.”

Blaine looks over his shoulder with a look of complete disgust, “Avada Kedavra.” He says, pointing his finger wand threateningly at Kurt.

Kurt shrugs, “Hey, don’t kill the messenger.”

The two find this statement so funny that they break out into uncontrollable giggles.

It’s a strange night.


	193. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when you have a three-year-old? The struggle is real.

“Breakfast is served!” Blaine announces with a flourish, setting the pancakes he’d just finished making at Lizzy’s behest down in front of the three-year-old.

He sits down across from her with his stack as she stares down at the offering with her arms crossed and a look of defiance on her face.

He smiles to try and ease the tension he can already feel building between his eyes, “Lizzy, eat your pancakes.” He says.

She glares at him, “I want cereal.” She says.

“I asked you what you wanted and you said pancakes. Now I’m going to eat my pancakes and I think you should do the same.” He says.

Lizzy continues to stare at him before pushing her plate ever so slightly toward the edge of the table. Blaine puts his knife and fork down harder than he probably would under normal circumstances, “Elizabeth May, Daddy asked what you wanted for breakfast. I’m not making you anything else. And that plate is staying on the table.” He says, pointing at the plate that has been moved slightly closer to the edge of the table.

Father and daughter are caught in a staring match for what feels like ages, neither willing to back down…

— —

“Your daughter refused to eat her breakfast this morning.” Blaine says later that day when Kurt calls on his lunch break.

Kurt laughs, “Ah, so today is one of those ‘she’s your daughter days’?” He asks.

Blaine hums, “Your daughter knocked a full plate of pancakes, with syrup I might add, on the ground.”

Kurt hisses, “Ooh that’s not what you want.”

“Yeah well, your daughter spent some time in time out afterwards.” Blaine reports.

“Did my daughter apologize?” Kurt asks.

Blaine sighs but doesn’t respond and Kurt discovers why when his phone starts to ping with a FaceTime call. He hits accept and his phone screen is suddenly filled with Blaine and Lizzy’s faces. She’s sitting on his lap and smiling sweetly as she waves at Kurt.

“Our daughter did apologize and has since turned her behaviour around.” He says with a sigh, kissing Lizzy’s head.

Kurt smiles, “I’m glad.” He says, “Just in time for lunch.” He adds with a smirk.

“Well she and I have talked about that.” Blaine explains and then turns to Lizzy, “What are we having for lunch, baby?” He asks.

“A peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” Lizzy says dutifully.

“Or…” Blaine prompts.

“Or nothing!” Lizzy exclaims and Kurt laughs. Sounds about right. Food is just the latest in a long list of fickle, three-year-old behaviours that Lizzy has been demonstrating. Multiple times a week, what she says she wants to eat changes just as what she wanted to eat is being placed in front of her. And multiple times a week, Kurt and Blaine have to try and explain that once the food is made, the decision is final and if she does not want what is in front of her, she either sucks it up and eats it anyway or can wait until her next meal.

They know this lesson will stick just like similar lessons about such things as bedtime, teeth brushing and outfit picking have in the past. It’s just getting to that point that is frustrating.

“Well hopefully you enjoy your lunches!” Kurt says, blowing a kiss to his husband and daughter.

“We will!” Lizzy exclaims, blowing a kiss back, and Kurt has a feeling that, at least for today, lunch will be a pleasant experience.


	194. Multimedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's first staff meeting

Kurt’s actually excited for his first staff meeting at work. Having never REALLY had a job growing up (his dad’s shop doesn’t count (he never went to staff meetings there), the Lima Bean doesn’t count (he wasn’t working there long enough to be part of any staff meetings), and his internship at Vogue doesn’t count (he spent staff meetings getting people coffee)), it’s taken him until he’s twenty to have his first staff meeting. He can’t stop talking about how cool it is that he’s going to have a STAFF MEETING at the fashion house where he is EMPLOYED making MONEY and making CLOTHES. 

Blaine hears about it for a week leading up to the actual event. He’s never had a staff meeting himself, not unless you count the times where his boss at Six Flags would yell at the summer help about completely random stuff, but he’s still confused why Kurt is so excited.

He’s playing video games when Kurt comes in the door after work on the day of the infamous Staff Meeting (the way Kurt has been talking about it? The capitals are implied). He pauses his game because he has a feeling this is going to be a long conversation but is surprised when Kurt simply hangs up his jacket, puts his bag away and then comes to sit on the couch with his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Ummmm how’d it go?” Blaine asks, confused.

Kurt sighs, “It was a multimedia extravaganza.” He says sarcastically complete with a sarcastic sweeping hand gesture.

Blaine chuckles, “Not what you were expecting?”

“No. Staff meetings are dumb and long.” He says simply, “Now play your game so I can just watch.” He orders.

Blaine is still and silent for a moment before he turns his head and kisses Kurt’s head, “Okay. Sorry it wasn’t what you were expecting.” He says, before pressing play and the two spend the next half hour in a comfortable silence while Blaine plays.


	195. Slam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new 'thing'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as the fic where they made their sex tape but then...I didn't like it so I turned it into this. Maybe one day that fic will get written! lol

The first time Kurt slams Blaine against a wall while they’re kissing, they both break apart in shock and blush so hard that they can barely make eye contact for the rest of the night.

They’re too young and stupid at the time to talk about their feelings around the action so they spend a good few months both wanting it to happen again but being afraid of it happening again for fear of scaring the other person.

The next time it happens, it happens completely by accident. Kurt has been very careful about how hard he presses into Blaine, especially around walls, while Blaine has had to physically stop himself from yanking Kurt forward in order to have his weight push him into walls. This night however, they’re both too desperate to be careful and it’s a mixture of both of their desires that has Blaine’s back thudding against the wall of their bedroom.

The moan the action rips from Blaine’s throat is dirtier than any moan he’s made in the past and Kurt pulls back to blink owlishly at him, his cheeks pink and hair already dishevelled.

“I…” Kurt starts, breathlessly, but his mouth just opens and closes uselessly after that.

Blaine bites his lip and looks up at Kurt through his lashes, “Is that…” He starts and then stops.

They’re quiet for a few moments, neither knowing exactly what to say, “So…is that a…thing?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs, “Do YOU want it to be a thing?” He hedges.

Kurt sighs, “This is silly, Blaine. Do you, or do you not, like when I slam you into walls while we’re kissing?”

He knows it’s silly but Blaine thinks he can actually FEEL his pupils dilate at Kurt’s blunt words. He’s nodding before he can even think to be embarrassed, “Yeah.” He whispers.

Kurt smirks, “Good.” He says, “Because I’ve been trying to hold back ever since it happened the first time and…I’m really tired of trying to hold back.”

Blaine brings his hands up to rub Kurt’s upper arms, “Never feel like you have to hold back with me.” He says honestly.

Kurt just smiles and the pair spend a moment just staring at each other.

“Should we um,” Kurt starts, “should we continue where we left off?” He asks.

Blaine smiles, “Oh yeah.” He says, pulling Kurt toward himself.


	196. Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complex vs. simple

“If you could choose between a complex life or a simple life, which would you choose?” Blaine asks one evening, apropos of nothing.

Kurt furrows his eyebrows, “Ummm I think that choice was made for me a long time ago.”

Blaine shakes his head, “No, you misunderstood me. Basically I meant, if you could have had a simple life, as opposed to a complex life, would you take it?”

“Of course I would.” Kurt says without hesitation and Blaine's eyebrows shoot up, “What? Were you expecting me to say that the complex life I lead led me to where I am now and since I’m happy, the complex life is what I needed?”

Blaine shrugs as if to say ‘yeah’ but it’s sheepish because clearly he’s misjudged.

Kurt sighs, reaching over to grab Blaine’s hand, “I firmly believe that even with a simple life, I would have ended up here, with you, in this moment. We were meant to be, complexity aside, so if I could choose? I would have chosen a simple life that brought me to you. Who wouldn’t?”

Blaine smiles brightly at Kurt’s words before a thought occurs to him, “What if that simple life meant you were straight?” He asks. There is no denying that the most complex part of their life is their sexuality and the world’s reaction to it.

Kurt scoffs with a roll of his eyes, “Please. There is no version of ANY life where I am straight.”


	197. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fatherly advice

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” A young Burt Hummel confesses to his father one evening, cradling a screeching Kurt in his arms. He’s patting his bum and bouncing from side to side but the moves are more last resort instincts then actual plan.

Colin Hummel smiles as he leans back into the couch, “Every new father says that, son. Hell every PARENT says that. Mother’s are not magical beings that have it all figured out…”

“Elizabeth does.” Burt says, softly. Reverently.

“Just…relax. Don’t think too much about it. Use your instincts like you are right now and I know you’ll do just fine.” Colin gestures to his son and Burt looks down in shock to find Kurt nestled, sound asleep, in his arms. His instinctive calming techniques worked. 

Wow.

— — —

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Marcus Anderson says, somewhat begrudgingly, to his father over the phone.

Elden Anderson hums, “You’ve raised two sons, your youngest being fourteen. I’d think you’d have it figured out by now.”

Marcus sighs, “It’s not that it’s…Blaine…he…” He finds himself pausing. Not telling his father that Blaine came out to him as gay. For some reason it feels like Blaine’s news to tell and not Marcus’ to impart of his behalf. He still wants his father’s advice though, he’s just not sure how to get it.

“Blaine is what?” Elden asks, “Is he in trouble? He’s never been one to cause difficulty. You’re not,” Elden chuckles as if what he’s about to say next is hilarious in it’s absurdity, “about to tell me he’s a fag, are you?”

With the utterance of that sentence, Marcus seems to figure out whatever he was struggling with. Maybe he was struggling to accept Blaine for who he is but…loving and accepting his son is his job, his most important job. His inability to really understand what Blaine is going through is a moot point.

Elden Anderson, however crudely, illustrated that point with his offensive language. Marcus can’t wait until Blaine comes out to his grandparents so he can help his son set them straight.

— — —

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Blaine croaks over the phone to his father. He’s overtired, stressed, covered in baby poop, and so close to tears he can feel them building behind his eyes.

“Of course you do.” Marcus Anderson assures without even knowing what Blaine is really talking about.

“I can’t…get the diaper right.” Blaine explains futilely, frustrated with himself when his first tear falls. It’s not just the diaper that he’s frustrated with but it’s the most concrete and most neutral thing to bring up to his father. He’s not exactly sure why he called his dad, it just..happened.

Marcus coughs, “All right, well, I’m going to pass you to your mother for that one but…” He pauses, as if realizing the diaper isn’t the heart of the issue, “you’ve got this Blaine. I know you do.”

Blaine sniffs, rubbing a hand under his nose, “Thanks Dad.” He says.

— — —

“I don’t know what I’m doing!” Kurt hollers, stalking into the house and sitting heavily on the couch…before realizing he doesn’t want to be sitting and instead gets up to pace back and forth.

Burt Hummel looks between his son and the open door he’s still holding with raised eyebrows, “And to what do I owe this honour?” He asks, shutting the door.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Kurt repeats, “One kid won’t stop crying and the other one won’t stop screaming and my house is so loud and I’m going to die!”

Burt sighs again as he sits on the couch with a groan, “Well at least you’re not being dramatic.” 

Kurt stops pacing to glare at his father, “Now is not the time for jokes, Dad.”

Burt pats the seat next to him and Kurt looks like he’s going to refuse the invitation before he seems to melt against his dad, laying his head on his dad’s shoulder as Burt brings an arm around his shoulders, “I’m going to tell you something my dad told me when you were born. Every new parent thinks they don’t know what they’re doing…”

“I’m not a new parent.” Kurt mutters, sullenly.

“Would ya let me finish?” Burt exclaims with a laugh. Kurt gestures with his hand to let him continue, “Every new parent thinks they don’t know what they’re doing but all you need to do is relax and let your instincts guide you. And seeing how happy and healthy and amazing Lizzy is? I’d say your instincts are pretty damn good.”

Kurt smiles as his father rubs his shoulder.

— — —

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Matty moans over FaceTime.

“You probably don’t.” Blaine says with a serious face before all three men are cracking up. When they’ve calmed down Blaine continues, “What is it you think you don’t how to do?”

Matty lets out of a puff of air and then looks briefly at something outside of the camera’s range, “I don’t know how…to be a father.” He says with a shrug.

Kurt and Blaine give almost identical soft smiles, “What?” Matty asks when they don’t say anything.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and then back at Matty still smiling, “What?” Matty exclaims with a subconscious laugh.

Kurt shrugs, “Sorry. It’s just…so cool.” Blaine nods.

Matty gives them an incredulous look, “My inability to parent is cool? Wow, thanks Pops.” He says sarcastically.

Blaine shakes his head and grabs Kurt’s hand, “No that’s not what he meant.” He says, “You are an amazing father to that little boy. What’s cool is getting to see you have the same doubts we had when we had you and our fathers had when they had us and every parent has when they have a child. It’s cool that we’ve raised this amazing, courageous able, and functioning person.”

“You’re not gonna cry, are you, Dad?” Matty asks, even though he’s smiling, and Blaine chuckles and shakes his head even as a tear slips down his cheek.

“Is there anything specific we can help you with? Or did you just need us to tell you how amazing you are? Because that’s okay too.” Kurt says, “If anyone understand the need to be told they’re fabulous, it’s me.”

Matty chuckles and shakes his head, “I think I was just…feeling overwhelmed.”

“Feeling any better?” Blaine asks.

Matty nods, “Yeah.” He says with a sigh, smiling at his fathers.


	198. Archive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swiping left

Kurt is sitting at the table, going through his emails, while Blaine makes them dinner. ‘Going through emails’ is a loose term for ‘swiping left to delete most of his emails’. He lets them backlog for a few months before it starts to bother him and then he goes through and deletes everything he doesn’t need.

“You know I still find it strange that you aren’t actually deleting emails when you swipe left.” He says to the quiet room. Neither he nor Blaine have spoken in quite a while, both content to just be around each other. He continues without letting Blaine respond, “I mean I know you’re ‘archiving’ them.” He says, complete with one handed finger quotes, “But what does it mean to archive them? Where is this archive? Do I have access to this archive?”

“These are the important questions.” Blaine chuckles, coming up behind Kurt as he wipes his hands on a towel. He peaks at Kurt’s phone as Kurt continues to ‘archive’ his emails. Clearly not all that upset about where his emails are going.

“Hey!” Blaine exclaims, reaching over Kurt’s shoulder to stop him from swiping left on the next email.

Kurt startles, “What?” He says.

“I sent you that email! Are you just going to randomly delete it like it doesn’t matter? That’s like deleting my love. Are you really going to delete my love?” Blaine exclaims.

“It’s…a link to a video of a dog in a bowtie.” Kurt says, confused.

“Exactly! I’m not letting you delete my love.” Blaine says with finality, shaking his head. Kurt can tell, however, that Blaine’s not really upset or serious.

Kurt chuckles, “Well lucky for you I’m not deleting. I’m archiving.” He says before swiping left on the email before Blaine can stop him, “I’ve got my own puppy in a bowtie right here anyway.” He placates and blows Blaine a kiss while his husband chuckles and goes back to making dinner.


	199. Aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of sisterhood and brotherhood.

“Papa?” Lizzy asks from her spot sitting crosslegged on the front lawn.

Kurt pauses in his setting up of the sprinkler to turn to her with raised eyebrows, “Yeah, love?” He asks.

“Uncle Finn is your brother right?” She asks.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, confused, “He is, yes.”

“And Uncle Cooper is Daddy’s brother right?” She asks while glaring at Matty who runs in front of her, strikes a dramatic pose and declares that he wants to suck her blood. He’s been going through a vampire phase that the entire family doesn’t understand.

“He is.” Kurt confirms, still wondering where his daughter is going with this.

“So are Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jesse your brother and sister? Or Daddy’s?” She tilts her head, genuinely curious and Kurt has to laugh.

“Definitely Papa’s.” Blaine says, coming outside with lemonade, having heard Lizzy’s last question.

Lizzy nods, placated, but Kurt pushes Blaine lightly as he rolls his eyes, “They aren’t my brother and sister.” He says and Lizzy’s face grumbles in confusion, “Aunt Rachel is my best friend…”

“Like Kayla!” Lizzy exclaims, referring to her current best friend. At seven, Lizzy’s best friend changes weekly it seems.

“Yes. Like Kayla.” Kurt confirms, “So because she’s my best friend, she’s close enough to me to be LIKE my sister and she loves you and Matty like you were her own children. So out of respect we call her your aunt, even though she’s not really my sister like Uncle Finn is my brother.” Kurt winces slightly in his explanation but he doesn’t really want to get into the whole STEPbrother argument. Lizzy knows this fact, it’s just not something they pay too close attention to.

“And Uncle Jesse?” Lizzy asks.

“That? Is more obligation.” Blaine jokes and once again Kurt pushes him lightly even though he can’t really argue. They may have gotten closer to Jesse over the years but…he’s still Jesse St. James.

“We call him Uncle Jesse because he’s married to Rachel. It’s like if Finn or Cooper were to get married. Their wife would be your aunt.” Kurt explains.

“Oh. Okay.” Lizzy says with a shrug, appeased, “Is the sprinkler set up yet?” She asks, already past her inquiry.

Kurt laughs, “A few more minutes.” He says and he and Blaine work together to set up the sprinkler for the kids to run through.


	200. Restrict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a diet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 days? 200 fics! Wow! I can't believe I've done this for 200 days! Thank you so much to everyone for reading, commenting, and giving kudos! I couldn't do it without you :)

“Ugh!” Kurt groans while standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom.

“You okay?” Blaine asks from the bathroom.

“Yeah.” Kurt sighs, “Just…my pants aren’t fitting the way they used to.” He swivels in front of the mirror to inspect his body in the jeans he just put on.

Blaine sticks his head out of the bathroom and tilts it, inspecting Kurt’s jeans as well, “They look like they’re fitting the same to me. But I will take any excuse to check you out so feel free to continue questioning.” He winks and then he’s gone, back into the bathroom.

Kurt gives a small smile at the compliment but then he frowns as he runs his hands down his sides and over his ass, “Maybe I’ll just restrict my carb intake for a while.” He mumbles, mostly to himself but Blaine hears him anyway.

“You know there are carbs in cheesecake, right?” He calls from the bathroom.

All is quiet for a moment or two before Kurt stalks to the bathroom door to say, “All right smartypants, name me a diet that allows me to still eat cheesecake.”

Blaine throws his head back and laughs heartily, eyes almost completely squinted shut, “You won’t even give up cheesecake for a little while to lose a few pounds?”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “I thought you said I looked the same. Now you’re telling me I need to lose a few pounds?”

Blaine also quirks an eyebrow at him before saying, “There is no answer I could give to that question that won’t get me in trouble.”

Kurt laughs and then sighs, crossing his arms as he leans against the doorframe, “Maybe I’ll just…cut back on the cheesecake.” He suggests.

Blaine nods, “Good plan, though like I said, you look no different to me. You look just as delicious as usual.” He takes another opportunity to scan Kurt’s body.

Kurt smirks, “And that is why you’re my favourite husband.”


	201. Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are homophobic assholes everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the summary too harsh? lol

Kurt and Blaine sit opposite Wendy Tucker, the director of the preschool they’d picked to send Lizzy to, with open mouths. They’re too shocked to speak for a minute and Wendy looks back and forth between them with a polite, dismissive smile. As if wondering why the couple is still sitting in front of her.

“What do you mean by ‘your lifestyle is not inline with our values’?” Kurt says, breaking the silence, even though he knows the answer.

Wendy sits up primly and folds her hands on top of Lizzy’s closed file, “I think my meaning is very clear, gentlemen. You can always appeal the decision with the board but…”

“Oh can we?” Blaine breaks in sarcastically, practically spitting venom already.

“Blaine.” Kurt tries to break in, to calm his husband, but Blaine is too far gone. There are few things that truly rattle Blaine Anderson-Hummel but denying his daughter something, ESPECIALLY based on misguided beliefs about her parents? Is his number one trigger.

“Well thank FUCK you were here to tell us we could appeal the decision your homophobic, poly blend, ass made.” Blaine exclaims.

Wendy’s eyes widen in shock, and Kurt’s do too for that matter, “Mr. Anderson-Hummel, there is no need for such language.” 

“And to think you think we would WANT to appeal your decision! That’s laughable! Do you really think we’d send our daughter to your preschool knowing how you feel about us and her?” Blaine continues.

“Lizzy is a lovely girl…” Wendy starts but Blaine cuts her off again.

“Oh spare me!” He says with a sneer, “You won’t get to know how amazing Lizzy truly is. You will kick yourself at night for turning away such a wonderful little girl as Lizzy.” He pushes up from his chair and turns for the door, “Let’s go, Kurt. Let’s go find a preschool who will support Lizzy and her family in the ways a decent preschool should.” 

Kurt gets up and with raised, judgemental eyes, gives Wendy Tucker (who looks like she’s swallowed her tongue) a once over, “You know, there ARE other fabrics in the world that won’t make you look like such a constipated bitch. But then again,” He pauses to walk to his husband and grab Blaine’s hand proudly, “there may be no hope for you.”

And with that, the pair walk out of the room and out of the building. In the end, Lizzy ends up at one of the best preschools in all of New York, who do indeed accept her and her family in all their amazing glory.


	202. Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A test

"You'd think by this day and age they would have come up with a method that does this faster.” Kurt says, his words mumbled as his chin is resting on his fist which is resting on the counter.

Blaine chuckles from his spot, sitting on the closed toilet lid, looking over the box and instructions for probably the fifth time, “It says the result could take as little as one minute. She took the test literally thirty seconds ago. Relax.”

“You’re compulsively checking the instructions for a test you didn’t take AND is already complete and you’re telling ME to relax?” Kurt asks.

Blaine laughs, “Point taken.”

“Why didn’t Melissa want to be in here for this?” Kurt asks, mostly to distract himself from staring at the pregnancy test in front of him.

Blaine shrugs, “Maybe to distance herself a little bit? Even right from the start. She did say this was our moment.”

“Yeah but it’s her body.” Kurt argues.

Blaine shrugs, not knowing what else to say, and thinking about their surrogate (or rather potential surrogate - has it been the required five minutes yet?) sitting in their living room. Probably just as nervous as they are but blind to the results.

Blaine sighs and moves to kneel next to Kurt, placing his chin on the counter next to his husband’s as they stare, “What if it’s negative?” He whispers, as if voicing it too loud will make it true.

“It’s already been negative once.” Kurt reminds him, also in a whisper. Blaine doesn’t need the reminder of the attempt that just…wasn’t.

Blaine nods, “Yeah.” Is all he says and the pair is quiet after that.

The seconds tick by as if they’re minutes and the minutes last as long as hours. It feels like they’ve been kneeling for days when they both jolt at the same time.

Their eyes widen and then they’re looking at each other with open mouths. At the same time, they both turn back toward the test where, as the seconds pass, the little blue plus sign gets stronger and stronger.

“Blaine…” Kurt says.

“We’re going to have a baby.” Blaine croaks out, tears already falling.

“We’re going to have a baby.” Kurt says louder, grabbing Blaine’s hand.

“We’re going to have a baby!” Blaine yells to the ceiling before pulling Kurt to him in a hard kiss that they both end up laughing into.

They’re not sure how long they kneel kissing but eventually there is a knock on the door, “Uh boys? Not to interrupt but just to confirm…I’m pregnant?” Melissa asks and Kurt and Blaine pull back, laughing. 

They’re both wiping their eyes as they get up to get the door, “Hey.” Blaine whispers, stopping Kurt from pulling open the door at the last second. Kurt turns to him with raised eyebrows, “We’re gonna have a baby.” He says, almost reverently.

Kurt smiles brighter than the sun and pulls Blaine in for one more romantic kiss, “We totally are.” He says softly when he pulls back before pulling open the door for the two of them to hug and celebrate with Melissa.


	203. Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to my first advent story (the very first story I wrote in this verse) [Attachment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280562/chapters/30389637). You do not have to have read that story first but you can if you want!
> 
> Also, I figured a fic about Burt and Carole's reaction wouldn't be quite as compelling so...

“Hey Dad!” Blaine exclaims excitedly into the phone when the call connects.

“Hey son.” Marcus Anderson says, pleasantly.

“I have news!” Blaine can barely contain himself, he’s almost shaking with how excited he is to share.

Marcus coughs, “Look Blaine, I’m actually glad you called. Your mother has been wanting me to talk to you for a while and well…now seems like a good time. Can your…news wait?”

Blaine’s smile freezes in confusion, “Ummmm I guess?” He says.

“Great.” Marcus coughs again and Blaine can tell that whatever he’s about to say is something uncomfortable for him, “Listen, Blaine, your mother and I have been talking about your relationship with Kurt.”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow and he’s immediately on guard, any excitement he felt over this phone call is suddenly gone, “What about it?” He asks.

Marcus sighs, “Your mother and I think it may be time to…see what else is out there.”

“What?” Blaine asks, aghast.

“Your mother and I think…” Marcus starts but Blaine cuts him off.

“Will you stop saying ‘your mother and I’!” He says, sharply.

“Watch your tone.” Marcus says, warningly, “We’re just trying to help.”

“By telling me to break up with Kurt?” Blaine asks, incredulous.

“You’re young, Blaine.” Marcus argues, “And you’ve only had one serious relationship. There is a reason that people say that men need to sow their wild oats…”

“Dad!” Blaine interrupts again, now a mixture of angry and embarrassed.

“You don’t know that Kurt is who you want unless you see what else is out there.” Marcus explains, “Meet new people, try new things. You may think Kurt is your perfect fit but what if another guy is a better fit?”

“Dad, I…don’t know what to say.” Blaine knows it’s no use fighting with his dad. He’s still angry but the fight is gone and has been replaced with resigned sadness. His parents may love him and accept him for who he is but…they’ll always have their own opinions about things.

“Will you just…think about it?” Marcus asks.

“Sure, Dad.” Blaine sighs.

Marcus coughs again and this time when he speaks he's much more confident, “Excellent. Now, you said you had news?” He asks.

Blaine sighs again, “It’s…nothing. I’ll tell you later. I gotta go. Dinner reservations.”

“All right. Tell me later. Have a good dinner, son.” Marcus says, almost oblivious to (or even perhaps having expected?) Blaine’s sad tone.

“Thanks. Bye.” Blaine whispers before hanging up.

He sits staring at his phone in his hand for a few minutes, his eyes pinching at the memory of what he had thought that phone call would entail. His feelings coming out of it definitely not what he expected or wanted.

“Hey!” Kurt exclaims, breezing into the room, cheeks pink and eyes bright with excitement and happiness, “Dad cried when I told him! I told you he would! And so did Carole but that’s not a surprise.” He says, sitting down next to Blaine on the piano bench, “Were your parents excited?” He asks.

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut briefly before putting on a happy smile and looking up at Kurt, “Thrilled. Though neither of them cried.”

Kurt chuckles and rolls his eyes, “Of course they didn’t. Your parents and mine are very different people.”

Blaine chuckles too and if it’s a sadder chuckle then Kurt’s, Kurt doesn’t notice, “That is very true.” He says softly.

“All right!” Kurt claps, “Are we ready to go to dinner, Mr. Fiancé?” He says, sliding a hand along Blaine’s shoulders before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Very ready.” Blaine says, trying to shake off his conversation with his father to try and enjoy the rest of his night. He’ll tell Kurt the truth tomorrow, when it’s no longer ‘The Day They Got Engaged’. He doesn’t want to ruin this day for Kurt for anything.

“Well then let’s go! I have to show this ring off to everyone!” Kurt says standing up and pulling Blaine with him, “I can’t believe we got engaged today!” He shouts to the apartment and Blaine smiles, for real this time, as they head out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've said this before but I want to make it clear that Blaine's parents do love him, and he loves them. I know in some fics and verses Blaine's parents are the 'bad guys', especially his dad, but in mine they really are just sort of...set in their ways about some things.


	204. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoons are the best

Kurt has gone for a quick swim. Blaine knows that Kurt isn’t one to lounge in the sun too long, his skin isn’t a fan of long exposure like Blaine’s is, so he frequently gets up to dive into the water. 

Blaine could mention that getting in the water doesn’t, in fact, shield Kurt from the sun but why would he when the action garners him the visual he’s currently seeing?

Kurt is heading back in to the beach and he’s just resurfaced after a dive. He stands and throws his head back to shake off the water dripping from his hair. He takes both hands and rakes them through his hair to finish the job.

Blaine watches as the muscles in Kurt’s arms flex with the move. He watches as water droplets roll and slide off his husband’s body on their way to rejoin their family in the ocean. He watches as Kurt’s stomach and leg muscles move as he wades through the water and then watches as Kurt’s face breaks into a dazzling smile when he makes eye contact with Blaine.

Kurt’s smile competes with the sun for brightness and Blaine has to shield his sunglass-covered eyes against the pair of them.

“The water is so nice right now!” Kurt exclaims with a sigh as he settles back onto the beach chair next to Blaine’s. He puts his sunglasses back on and shakes his head lightly before resting it back against the headrest.

Blaine doesn’t actually hear what Kurt says, he’s too busy continuing to stare. He actually wouldn’t have minded a continuation of Kurt’s walk back up the beach but he’ll take Kurt lounging on his beach chair as a consolation.

Water is still clinging to Kurt’s skin, some of it sitting in imitation of freckles while some of it doesn’t seem to realize sliding off Kurt’s skin will not reunite it with it’s watery brethren but rather cause it to be absorbed into the soft towel Kurt is lying on.

Blaine watches the path of one such droplet as it rolls along Kurt’s ribs. He tries to guess which direction it might take on it’s journey and doesn’t even care when he’s wrong. All he wants to do is put his tongue on Kurt’s skin and lick those drops away.

Blaine becomes aware of Kurt looking at him and sort of like in a movie, sound returns to Blaine in a whoosh and he can suddenly hear children laughing, waves crashing and seagulls squawking. He can also now hear the pounding of his own heart.

Kurt’s smirking at him and an eyebrow arches artfully over his sunglasses, “See something you like, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?” They’ve only been able to call each other that officially for three days and it still hasn’t lost it’s ability to take Blaine’s breath away. Maybe it never will.

“I…” Blaine starts but he’s not sure how to voice his feelings. Instead, in a complete moment of insanity, he leans over and runs his tongue over a droplet of water he’d been watching on Kurt’s stomach.

Kurt’s stomach muscles contract deliciously as Kurt squeaks and then he’s laughing, “Blaine!” He says through his laughter, “There are children around!”

Blaine presses another kiss to Kurt’s abs before pulling away slightly, “Then lets go back to the room.” He suggests.

Kurt smirks again and he just looks at Blaine for a second before he says, “Race you!” And he’s up off his lounger like a shot, running back toward their room.

Blaine is so thankful they splurged for the room with the doors leading right to the beach so they don’t have to collect their things every time they want to go back to the room. He takes off after Kurt, catching up to him and threading his arms around Kurt’s waist as Kurt squeals again.

They finish the short walk with Blaine attached to Kurt’s back and they thankfully remember to close the doors to their room (there had been one time the first day they arrived when they may have forgotten to do that…).

Being on honeymoon is the best.


	205. Motorist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the news

_“The motorist made contact with the hydro pole, causing it to fall into the barn. The driver, who police have yet to identify, is reported to be unharmed. Police have released this photo, caught on security camera, of the motorist leaving the scene. Citizens are asked to call the number below if they have any information. No news yet whether any of the animals in the barn were harmed…”_

“Hey Kurt! This guy on the news who hit a pole that fell into a barn? Kind of looks like you!” Blaine calls from his spot on the couch. He chuckles as he pops more popcorn into his mouth.

Kurt comes back into the room with their glasses of wine and glances at the television before turning to Blaine with a serious face, “Did I forget to mention that I got into a car accident while leaving the barn after milking the cows this afternoon?”

Blaine throws his head back and laughs, “You were milking cows this afternoon?” He asks.

Kurt shrugs as he sits down next to Blaine and hands him his wine, “Of course I was. Tugging on teats. Pasteurizing. The whole bit.” He makes a vague hand gesture and keeps his serious expression. He’s always been better than Blaine at not breaking during some of their most ridiculous conversations.

Blaine smirks, “Should I call the number, then, to let the police know?”

Kurt shrugs dismissively again, “If you want to. But just know, if you do? I won’t be tugging on YOUR teat tonight.”

Wine ACTUALLY shoots out of Blaine’s nose in response and at that? Kurt DOES break and starts to howl.


	206. Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opinions of the Anderson-Hummel family do not necessarily reflect the opinions of the author lol

The entire Anderson-Hummel clan is out for dinner to celebrate Matty’s acceptance into college. It’s great to have all four of them together, it’s not something that happens very often anymore with the kids having their own lives.

They’re just settling in with their glasses of champagne (‘You can have one Matty, because this night is to celebrate you’) when Blaine clears his throat, “I’d like to propose a toast to the one and only, Mr. Matthew Devon Anderson-Hummel.” The family smiles and lifts their glasses, “We are so proud of you, Matty. I can’t say we’re surprised though…”

“Are you not surprised because I’m smart? Or because you’ve drilled into our heads since we were born that we had to go to college?” Matty interrupts.

Blaine and Kurt both roll their eyes with a smile as Blaine reaches across and smacks Matty on the head lightly, “Okay one - we said you had to go to college, not that you had to go to YALE. And two? You have to be smart and work hard to get into ANY college so will you be quiet and let us be proud of you?”

“I can do that.” Matty says with a nod and a smile.

“Good.” Blaine nods as well, “Well like I was saying, we could not be prouder of all the hard work you’ve…” He trails off as a group of Navy men pass their table.

His head swivels to follow the group of men in white. He had completely forgotten it was Fleet Week and well…he’s always had a thing for men in uniform.

He becomes aware, as the group of men begin to exit the restaurant, that he had totally been in the middle of a toast and has a feeling, when he turns around, that his family is going to be laughing at him. He takes a deep breath, braces himself for their reaction, and turns back to the other three people at the table…only to find all three of them following the last members of the group of Navy soldiers with their eyes.

He licks his lips to suppress his laugh or smile and coughs to get their attention. Three sets of eyes settle on him and before any of them can comment, the four of them are laughing.

“It’s nice we can still do things as a family.” Kurt comments, which only makes them laugh more.

“The short blonde one was the best looking.” Lizzy shares.

“Really?” Matty says with a shrug, “Totally thought the tall brunette was the hottest. Dad, which one did you think was the hottest?”

Blaine sighs as if he can’t believe he’s about to discuss good looking men with his children, “I think I’d have to agree with Matty.” Matty pumps his fist in celebration.

“Papa?” Lizzy asks.

Kurt sighs as well and then shrugs, “I don’t know. They were all pretty good looking but…I’m more a fan of Army men in general.”

“Oh yeah. Army men are delicious!” Lizzy agrees, “Though what about Air Force?”

Her comment begins a debate at the table that lasts until their meals arrive, Blaine’s toast completely forgotten. Ah, family time.


	207. Gaffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighttime reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was a LONG, and STRESSFUL day so...this is what I was able to come up with. Sorry it's not more exciting. It also wasn't the easiest word.

It’s Monday night and Kurt smiles as he walks past Matty’s room and hears the voices inside. Matty and Blaine are reading on his bed, a Monday night routine the pair began when Matty was five and it was more Blaine reading than Matty. When Blaine’s in a show, they both put the kids to bed on Sundays but Monday? Is all Blaine. Kurt figured Blaine deserved a routine with his kids that he doesn’t get the rest of the week.

As the kids have grown, Lizzy’s ‘bedtime routine’ has turned into a simple hug and kiss, but Matty still enjoys cuddling up and reading, even at 9-years-old.

Blaine sighs and relaxes as Matty continues to read from their current book. He actually enjoys listening to Matty read as the little boy becomes a more proficient reader. He has to help him less and less with words and Matty has begun to add real expression to his voice.

“Leo realized after he had said her name that he had said it wrong,” Matty reads, “He couldn’t believe he had made such a… …gaffe…” There’s a long pause before and after the word and Blaine already knows Matty will question it, “What does ‘gaffe’ mean, Dad?”

“It means an embarrassing mistake.” Blaine explains, “So he was embarrassed when he said her name wrong.” 

Matty considers the explanation and then nods with a shrug, “That makes sense.”

“I’m glad.” Blaine smiles, ruffling Matty’s hair.

Instead of continuing to read, Matty turns to Blaine, “So that time I walked into the girls bathroom instead of the boys bathroom. That was a gaffe?” He asks.

“Were you embarrassed by it?” Blaine asks and Matty nods, “Then yeah that could be considered a gaffe.”

“Do you make gaffes?” Matty asks.

Blaine shrugs, “Sure. Everyone does.”

“Papa too?” Matty asks.

“Absolutely not.” Kurt says from the doorway and Matty and Blaine jump slightly before they are both laughing.

“Really?” Matty asks.

Kurt sighs, coming into the room, “Sadly no. Every makes gaffes. Even someone as perfect as me.” Blaine smirks and Matty giggles, “But it is getting late, boys. I think it’s time to call it a night.” He reminds them, “Night Matty. Love you.” Kurt says, blowing his son a kiss before winking at Blaine and leaving the room.

“Papa’s right, it is bedtime.” Blaine says, grabbing the book from a slightly pouty Matty, putting it on the nightstand and getting up, “We’ll continue the adventure later.”

Matty snuggles down into his blankets and looks up at Blaine, “See you in the morning, Daddy.” He says.

Blaine leans over and kisses Matty’s chestnut hair before smoothing it down with a smile, “See you in the morning, buddy. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Matty says, already closing his eyes.

Blaine flicks off the bedside lamp before making his way to the door. He looks back at the bed, one last time, with a smile, before pulling the door closed behind him.


	208. Slice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pie anyone?

The entire table lets out a collective groan as they all finish their plates. It’s not even a holiday, just a random Friday evening, but Kurt, Blaine, Carole, Burt, Finn, Rachel, and Jesse are stuffed from the dinner they have just consumed.

“I think I’m just going to sleep in this chair tonight.” Blaine groans, holding his stomach.

“Same.” Jesse concurs, “Can I stay over?” He asks Blaine and the other man just nods before leaning his head back.

“Is there dessert?” Finn asks and the entire table groans in unison around him. Finn looks confused, “What? I may be full but…dessert.” He says like it’s obvious.

“I…made a pie.” Kurt offers with a vague hand gesture toward the kitchen as he leans over onto Blaine’s shoulder.

Finn is up and out of his seat to investigate, “Why does he still eat like a teenage boy?” Burt asks Carole.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Carole shrugs.

Finn comes back with the apple pie Kurt had made. He sets it on the table before disappearing into the kitchen once more, only to come back out with plates and forks for everyone.

“You have got to be crazy if you think any of us are going to be joining you in eating pie.” Rachel says, looking vaguely queasy as she regards the pie.

Finn once again looks confused as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him, “Blaine will have a slice with you, Finn.” Kurt says when everyone at the table, including Blaine, waves off Finn when he looks in their direction.

Blaine side-eyes Kurt, who is still leaning on his shoulder, “Ummm what?” He asks.

Kurt picks his head up and looks at Blaine with his eyebrows raised, “You’re going to turn down a slice of my pie?” He challenges and the pair stare at each other, silently, for a moment.

“Don’t do it, Blaine.” Burt says from across the table, “Stay strong.”

“Be quiet, Dad.” Kurt says not looking away from Blaine, “Blaine?”

Blaine groans pitifully, “I’m so full but…fine I’ll have a slice of pie.”

Kurt claps and does a happy dance in his seat, before groaning and holding his stomach, as Finn smiles and cuts a second slice for Blaine.

Burt sighs and shakes his head, “You gotta stop letting him win.” He says.

Blaine shrugs but it’s Kurt that answers, “He doesn’t always let me win and if he didn’t really want the pie? He would have said no. He just likes to be dramatic. He also still eats like a teenage boy. He wanted the pie the second Finn brought up dessert.”

Blaine sighs as he takes a forkful of pie, “I may vomit from eating too much? But he’s not wrong.” He defends, eating the bite.

Burt chuckles, “Whatever works for you two.” He says with a shake of his head and conversation begins around the table as the boys finish their dessert.


	209. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine muses

Blaine’s favourite thing about giving Kurt a blowjob is the tiny movement of Kurt’s hips. He’s told Kurt in the past that he has no problem with him actually thrusting (within reason) but Kurt maintains he doesn’t actually want to thrust. He’d rather just enjoy what Blaine is doing.

Regardless of his words though, every time Blaine sinks to his knees to take Kurt in his mouth, he notices Kurt’s hips pulse back and forth. He’s decided, over the years, that it’s primal instinct that causes the movement. He loves that Kurt gets so into the blowjob that he exists purely in instincts.

There are other parts of blowing Kurt that Blaine loves - from the smell (pure man and Kurt), to the feel (velvet over steel), to Kurt’s hands (that sometimes settle in Blaine’s hair and sometimes his own) - but it’s those tiny thrusts that Kurt doesn’t even seem aware of that are the best.

He’s debated asking Kurt about them, he’s never actually brought them up, but if Kurt isn’t actually aware of the movement then Blaine doesn’t want to suddenly make him self-conscious because then they’ll stop. Or change. And while change can be good? It can also be bad.

Blaine doesn’t want Kurt’s tiny thrusts to change. He wants them to keep happening, unguarded and instinctual, because they are proof of Kurt’s pleasure. And anything that is proof of Kurt’s pleasure? Gives Blaine pleasure. Win-fucking-win.


	210. Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Football mishaps

“That’s it. Just a little more. Around the table. And sit.” Blaine instructs as he carefully guides Kurt into a chair in the kitchen. Kurt leans against the kitchen table and sighs as Blaine heads to the freezer.

“Footballs are stupid.” Kurt says, sadly.

“They are.” Blaine agrees, coming back over with an ice pack and a towel.

“Boys are stupid.” Kurt continues as he tilts his head back slightly and allows Blaine to place the towel covered ice pack over the left side of his face.

Blaine clicks his tongue, “Sometimes they are, yes.”

Kurt levels Blaine with a glare with the one eye that is not covered, “What was with the tongue click?” He says, “You’re supposed to just agree with me. I’m injured.” He needlessly reminds, pointing to his face.

Blaine chuckles as he sits opposite Kurt, “Well…he did tell you to duck.” He hedges carefully.

“So you’re saying I deserved to get beaned in the face with a football?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shakes his head quickly, “No! No, of course not. It’s just…when someone says ‘duck’ you should…duck.” He shrugs.

Kurt glares for a second more before he sighs, “I’ll keep that in mind next time.” He says with a pout.

Blaine carefully pulls the ice pack away from Kurt’s face. He winces slightly at the bruise already forming before leaning forward to kiss the cold surface of Kurt’s face lightly, “You’re still beautiful.”

“Even all purple?” Kurt asks, jutting out his bottom lip.

“Even all purple.” Blaine confirms, kissing Kurt’s pouting lip.


	211. Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs advice

“Okay, so you need to help me.” Sam says as soon as he walks into the apartment.

Blaine closes the door behind him and turns to Sam, “Hi.” He says with an expectant eyebrow raise.

Sam waves him off, “Yeah hi. You need to help me.”

“With what?” Blaine asks as the pair move to the couch.

“I got propositioned last night.” Sam begins.

“What part of that do you need my help with?” Blaine asks, confused.

“It was a DUDE.” Sam emphasizes. 

Blaine shakes his head, “I’m still confused. Men have found you attractive in the past. Hell, I even had a crush on you and you knew about it. I’m still not sure what you need my help with.”

“Yeah, but, this was super graphic. He was giving me options. And all I could think about was ‘Which option would I take?’” Sam says.

“Options?” Blaine asks.

Sam looks like he’s tired of having to explain this to Blaine, “Yeah, options. Like top or bottom.” He clarifies.

Blaine lets out a shocked laugh, “Wow, that’s ballsy.”

“See? Graphic!” Sam exclaims, “So…which option should I take?” He asks.

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow and he shakes his head, “Which…?Ummm…Sam, you’re not gay.” He says, slowly.

“That’s besides the point!” Sam waves him off again, “This is an important choice. So help me out. Which one do you prefer?”

“I am not telling you which position I prefer!” Blaine says.

Sam rolls his eyes, “You’re my best friend, Blaine. Who else can I ask this question to?”

Before Blaine gets a chance to answer, the door to the apartment is opening, signalling Kurt’s return from work, “Hey, I’m home!” He calls before entering the living room and smiling at the men on the couch, “Hey Sam!” He says. He walks over to Blaine and leans over to kiss him hello, resting his hands on the couch on either side of Blaine’s shoulders.

“Kurt, tell Blaine to tell me which position he prefers: top or bottom. This is important.” Sam says in lieu of a greeting.

Kurt pulls back from his kiss with Blaine but doesn’t straighten up. Instead he looks sideways at Sam quickly before turning back to Blaine, “What is he talking about?” He whispers.

Blaine sighs, “Sam got propositioned by a guy and is now having an existential crisis over whether he’s a top or a bottom.” He whispers back, bringing his hands up to grab the open sides of Kurt’s vest.

Kurt seems to consider this for a second before nodding, “We switch, Sam, but Blaine definitely prefers to bottom.” He says at regular volume but stays bent over Blaine.

Blaine’s eyes widen, “Kurt!” He says.

Kurt winks before kissing Blaine quickly and standing up straight to look at Sam, “But if I had to guess? You’d be a top. Okay, are we done? Can we order pizza?” He asks and leaves the room to change without waiting for an answer.

The living room is quiet after he leaves as Sam and Blaine sit in silence for different reasons. After a moment Sam breaks the silence to say, “A top. Huh. Well now I feel like I need to know how to do that.”

Blaine groans, leans his head back on the couch, closes his eyes, and pinches the bridge of his nose.


	212. Rack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A debrief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people had some questions/comments after yesterday's fic and today's word inspired me to write a follow up to [yesterday's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/35961204). Hope it's what some of you were looking for!

“Assholes are nothing like vaginas.”

Blaine lets the fork he’d been using to eat his salad fall against his plate with a clatter as he sighs and looks up at Sam with barely contained exasperation, “What?” He asks.

Sam shrugs, looking back and forth between Blaine and Kurt on the other side of the table, “Well I took Kurt’s advice and gave topping a try with that guy from the other night.”

“You did not.” Blaine says, shocked.

Sam scrunches up his face before shaking his head, “Okay, you’re right, I didn’t. I ALMOST did though but like I said, assholes are nothing like vaginas.”

“That’s one of my favourite things about them.” Kurt says, idly, as he munches on his fries.

“The guy was cool about it but I gotta say…I felt the need to sleep with a woman like, right after.” Sam explains.

Kurt chuckles, “Congratulations, you’re straight.” He says.

Sam nods and blows out a breath, “Yeah I feel like I need to find a woman with a really nice rack.” He puts his hands in front of his chest to demonstrate, “And by rack I mean…”

“We know what you mean by rack, Sam.” Blaine cuts him off.

“Right.” Sam says, “And I hate to treat women like just a pair of boobs, they are beautiful creatures, but I need to balance out the asshole.”

“I feel like I can’t remember a time where conversations with you didn’t involve assholes.” Kurt comments.

“What is it about assholes that you like so much?” Sam asks as if not hearing Kurt at all.

Blaine’s eyes widen and he looks quickly at Kurt who sighs, “I’d tell you, Sam, but Blaine has forbidden me from discussing the details of our sex life with our friends after the other day.”

Blaine relaxes and smiles thankfully at Kurt who rolls his eyes but smiles back and grabs his hand.

Twenty minutes later Blaine excuses himself to use the washroom and Kurt leans across the table, “Tightness.” Is all he says and Sam looks at him curiously but he doesn’t elaborate or explain. He’s technically not breaking his promise this way.


	213. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exciting news

“Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!” Blaine wakes from what had been a very pleasant nap. He hears Kurt but can’t see him and even though Kurt sounds urgent, Blaine’s too comfortable to get up.

“I’m in the living room.” Blaine calls, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

There’s a crash and Blaine scrunches his face curiously as Kurt enters the room. He’s rubbing his hip and grimacing, “Are you okay?” Blaine asks.

Kurt waves Blaine off even as he continues to rub his hip, “It doesn’t matter. They accepted our offer, Blaine!” He shrieks, “They accepted our offer!”

Blaine shoots up from the couch like a shot, much more awake then he had been a second ago, “What?!” He exclaims.

Kurt beams at him, “Our real estate agent just called. The sellers accepted our offer. We own a house!”

“Oh my god, we own a house!” Blaine yells, reaching for Kurt and pulling him into a crushing hug. Kurt laughs as he goes willingly and hugs Blaine back just as hard.

The pair pull back and smile, goofily, at each other, “We own a house and are going to bring a baby back to that house by the end of the year.” Blaine says, breathlessly.

Kurt’s eyes widen and then he’s waving a hand rapidly in front of his face as he exhales, “All right and now I’m tearing up.”

Blaine chuckles and brings a hand up to cup Kurt’s cheek and wipe away the tears that spill down it, “I love you.” He whispers.

“You too.” Kurt whispers back.


	214. Decorative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets decorative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I did not use 'decorative' grammatically correct but...I liked it. So there. lol

Blaine’s not sure which comes first - the dream where he’s kissing Kurt or Kurt kissing him in the waking world - but either way he comes awake to Kurt’s lips on his. He can feel Kurt smile into the kiss when Blaine starts kissing back before Kurt pulls back with a hum after a few seconds.

Blaine blinks his eyes open and stretches leisurely, contemplating what they have to do today and whether or not they can stay in bed for a little longer. 

As he shifts his legs, he furrows his eyebrows as something doesn’t feel right. Kurt smirks above him and Blaine knows that whatever the ‘something’ is, it’s Kurt’s doing. He looks down his body to investigate and lets out a laugh when he finds it (it’s hard to miss).

His penis is erect, which obviously isn’t unusual in the morning, but what IS unusual is the spiral of green pipe cleaner making its way up his dick, topped off with a small red Christmas tree bobble hanging from the hooked end of the pipe cleaner.

“I got decorative.” Kurt says, shrugging one shoulder as he props himself up with the other elbow.

“Clearly.” Blaine says, “But I’m not a Christmas tree.” He points out.

“I don’t know.” Kurt muses, bringing a hand down to run his index finger slowly along the skin between the pipe cleaner. Blaine does a whole body shiver by the time Kurt’s finger reaches the top of the spiral, “There does seem to be presents underneath.” He trails the same finger down the spiral until he finds Blaine’s balls. He fondles them gently and Blaine sucks in a deep breath.

“True.” Blaine stutters out on his next breath and Kurt smirks again.

“These one seems a little hard to open though.” He continues to muse as he runs a finger down the middle of Blaine’s balls until his finger rests on Blaine’s perineum. At the action, Blaine lets out his first moan of the morning.

“Yeah.” Blaine says, unable to think of a witty reply.

“However, this one,” He says, pressing the same finger he’s been trailing around Blaine’s body to Blaine’s asshole gently. He circles his dry fingertip around the puckered skin, “seems perfectly ready to be opened and enjoyed.”

Blaine reaches his limit on teasing and grabs either side of Kurt’s neck to pull him roughly into a kiss. Kurt gives a surprised squeak but goes willingly with a chuckle, “Take the bobble off and fuck me.” Blaine says when they pull back.

Kurt gives a thoughtful glance to Blaine’s cock before looking back up at him, “Think we could keep it on the whole time? It’ll be an added challenge.” He winks.

Blaine smirks, “So you’re saying we should try and add fake snow to my penis tree?” 

Kurt laughs, “That is exactly what I’m saying.” He nods, lowering himself to kiss Blaine.

From that morning on, whenever Blaine sees those red bobbles on their Christmas tree in the future he can’t help but feel himself start to harden. It’s a great memory, though he does convince Kurt that they shouldn’t put those bobbles on the tree once they have kids. Nothing spells awkward like erections caused by Christmas trees with children around.


	215. Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine notices something concerning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration is weird sometimes

For a brief period of time, Blaine is convinced Kurt has cancer. At first glance, the spot of black on Kurt’s chest looks like a new mole. Blaine starts to blame the sun and that one time Kurt didn’t put on sunblock. 

His brain starts to try to organize what their life would be like, how it would change, and how they would survive it. He contemplates for a brief second what life without Kurt would be like and he can’t even fathom it. Their kids would only have one father. Kurt would miss all the milestones their kids have yet to meet.

He almost doesn’t point it out. Kurt’s lying peacefully on the couch in just pyjama pants. They’ve had a good morning (the kids stayed at Burt and Carole’s the night before) complete with lazy morning sex and chocolate chip pancakes. But…he has to bring it up.

“Kurt,” He says softly and Kurt, lazily, swings his eyes toward him with a smile. Blaine hates to break the calm but he’s feeling the opposite of calm, “Is that…” He falters and has to cough in order to continue. Kurt purses his lips as if he realizes Blaine’s upset, “Is that a new mole?” Blaine asks, gesturing to Kurt’s chest.

Kurt furrows his eyebrows and then tilts his chin in order to look down at the spot Blaine is referring to. He hums, sounding unconcerned, as he brings a hand up to touch the spot. The ‘mole’ comes off on his finger and Kurt laughs, “Chocolate chip.” He says in explanation before bringing the chip to his mouth with a shrug and a smile.

Blaine lets out a breath and rolls his eyes to himself. Apparently he needs to catch up on more sleep.


	216. Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has a headache

The first thing Kurt notices is the lack of noise. Not that walking into a quiet house after a long day at work isn’t usually a great thing, it’s just not what Kurt is used to, especially not when Blaine isn’t in a show. Usually when Kurt gets home from work on nights like these he is greeted with a myriad of sounds, ranging from the Blaine singing in the kitchen, Blaine playing one of the many instruments he has in the music room (and singing along), or the stereo (with Blaine belting along with it). Tonight though…the house is silent.

Kurt knows Blaine is home because his keys are at the front door and his boat shoes are where he left them the night before. So…why is there no noise?

“Blaine?” Kurt calls into the apartment, but all he gets is silence in return. Maybe he’s just sleeping. Kurt thinks, with a shrug, but it’s again it’s usual so to assuage his slight worry he goes on a hunt for his fiancé.

He doesn’t have to hunt very long as he finds Blaine lying stretched out on the couch. His eyes are closed but he’s not asleep because he has a hand up to his forehead and he’s rubbing circles into his skin.

“Hey.” Kurt says softly, perching himself beside Blaine on the couch.

Blaine takes another moment to try and soothe what must be a headache before squinting his eyes open, “Hi.” He whispers with a weak smile.

Kurt smiles sadly, grabbing Blaine’s hand and rubbing soothingly at the webbing between his thumb and index finger, “It’s strange to come home and not hear any noise. Usually you and noise are best friends.”

“Sorry.” Blaine whispers and Kurt’s not sure if he’s apologizing for the lack of noise or the noise he usually makes but either way, an apology is not needed.

Kurt hums, “Yeah, work on that.” He teases and the corner of Blaine’s mouth lifts slightly in a smile, “Did you take something for this?” Kurt asks.

Blaine nods, “Yeah. Just waiting for it to kick in.” 

Kurt nods as well, “Anything I can do to help?”

Blaine shifts on the couch to get more comfortable and closes his eyes again, “What you’re doing right now is amazing.”

Kurt smiles to himself, proud he knows what Blaine needs without having to really ask. He brings Blaine’s hand to his mouth and kisses it softly before going back to massaging his hand gently. He sees Blaine give a small smile at the gesture and the two sit quietly for the next while. Kurt knows that soon enough their apartment will be filled with noise once again. He loves it either way.


	217. Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your turn

** Kurt and Blaine before having kids: **

“Your mother and I once got in a three hour fight because we couldn’t decide whose turn it was to change your diaper.” Burt recounts as he, Carole, Kurt, and Blaine are out to dinner. With Kurt and Blaine’s daughter set to be born any day now, conversation tends to swing toward babies more often than not.

Kurt and Blaine chuckle before Kurt shakes his head, “Blaine and I talked about it and we aren’t going to ‘take turns’.” He says, looking at Blaine who nods, “Like with diaper changes and stuff. We’re a team.”

Burt smirks after taking a bite of steak, “And you think your mom and I weren’t?” He challenges.

Kurt waves his hands and shakes his head, “Of course I’m not saying that. I’m just saying that Blaine and I won’t be taking turns. We won’t be keeping score.”

Carole chuckles, “That’s fine.” She says, grabbing Burt’s hand, “We’ll see how long that lasts.” She says, simply.

**Kurt and Blaine after having their daughter:**

The sound of a crying baby is the new soundtrack of their lives. Lizzy may only be a week old but Kurt and Blaine can’t remember what life was like before the crying.

They’re lying face down on the couches in the living room when the crying starts from the second floor once again.

“It’s your turn.” Kurt mumbles into the couch.

Blaine’s pretty sure he was asleep because his eyelids feels heavy when he blinks them open to say, “I did it last time, it’s your turn.”

The pair is quiet for a while, listening to the cries, “It’s your turn.” Kurt finally says again.

Blaine doesn’t respond until he groans and pushes himself up from the couch. He grabs a pillow from the couch and smacks Kurt on the ass with it as he passes, “It is totally not my turn. You owe me.” He says as he leaves the room.

Kurt just hums and closes his eyes.


	218. Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day!

“Kurt!” Kurt comes to the edge of the moving truck and leans out to smile sweetly at his dad.

“Yeah?” He asks.

Burt is standing on the front steps of his and Carole’s new house in New York which happens to be just twenty minutes from Kurt and Blaine’s. It was a tough decision, moving from Lima, but only when it came to what to do with Hummel Tires and Lube (Burt eventually left it in the capable hands on his longest and most loyal employee). The minute Burt found out he was going to be a grandfather? Plans to move closer had been put into place.

Burt pokes his head back into the house and then looks at Kurt with his arms out, “Why are there boxes piled in the living room that say ‘bedroom’, ‘kitchen’, and ‘office’?”

Kurt affects a surprised, innocent look and shakes his head, “I have no idea.” He says, even though he knows exactly why and he figures his dad does too.

Burt rolls his eyes with a chuckle, “Look, bud, I appreciate your help moving but you can’t just dump the boxes there. That’s not exactly helping.”

Kurt drops the acts and sighs, “Blaine was supposed to pick them up and take them to their rightful place.” He argues.

“I did not agree to that.” Blaine says, coming out of the house behind Burt and heading down the steps. 

Kurt glares at his husband who has been like a machine all day: loading boxes, getting everyone lunch, and generally being super helpful, “You couldn’t have at least had my back?” He asks and Blaine just shrugs, pulling himself into the truck to get another box.

“Don’t get mad at Blaine for your laziness.” Burt scolds.

Kurt huffs, “I feel attacked. By my husband and my dad. The two men who are supposed to love me the most.”

Blaine laughs as he sidles up next to Kurt, carrying a box, and kisses his cheek, “You’re so dramatic.”

“And we love you in spite of that.” Burt adds with a laugh of his own. 

Kurt smiles even though he’s trying to pout before he sighs again, “Fine. I’ll move the boxes where they’re supposed to go.” He says.

“You’re a good man.” Burt says, with a wink, before heading back into the house to continue organizing.


	219. Campaign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine starts a lot of campaigns

Kurt smirks as Blaine sidles up next to him. He knows exactly what his husband is thinking, and what he’s going to say, and he finds it hilarious.

“So how often do you think you’ll wear this outfit?” Blaine asks, with a smirk of his own, giving his husband a once over (or really probably a ten over from the amount of times he’s done it tonight).

Kurt throws his head back and laughs, which draws the attention of some of the people around them at the banquet but he doesn’t care, “I told you before we left that this is a one time only thing. This is a big event for my company and this?” He gestures to his outfit, “Is like a costume. I may love clothes, and I may love this outfit, but there is no way I’m going to wear this out in public just for shits and giggles.”

Blaine pouts, “What if I start a campaign for you to wear it more often?” He asks.

Kurt chuckles, “Like the campaign you started for me to wear my gold NYADA audition pants every day?”

Blaine points a finger at Kurt, “That one almost succeeded!”

Kurt lifts his hand and pats Blaine’s cheek, “You can keep thinking that.” He says.

Blaine shrugs, “You wear them sometimes.” He says, meaningfully.

“Only to get you hot.” Kurt argues and Blaine smiles before he shrugs again.

“So think of this outfit as the new gold pants.” He tries.

Kurt once again laughs before shaking his head, “I’ll think about it.” He says and Blaine cheers quietly before kissing his cheek and wandering off to get another drink.


	220. Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should..." "No."

“We should buy a bar!”

“No.”

“Oh come on! It would be fun!”

“No.”

“We could make up fun drink names and have theme nights and we could name it Pavarotti!”

“…No.”

“Which part of my description had you hesitating?”

“…Pavarotti was an amazing bird and it would be an amazing tribute.”

“So….?”

“Still no.”

“Poor Pav, no tribute.”

“I think he’ll live.”

“…Or not.”

“Too soon, Blaine, too soon.”


	221. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summertime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't like the ending...enjoy! lol

Summertime is a wonderful time. The kids love being off school. Kurt and Blaine love going on family vacations (both long and short). And everyone loves the weather. Summertime is definitely amazing…

…until part way through August that is.

A third of the way through August, every year, the Anderson-Hummel home (and they assume a lot of homes) become full of bored kids, haggard parents, and a desire for the school year to start again.

One afternoon, half way through August, Kurt and Blaine have just separated their children after having to break up their fifth fight (it’s only mid-day by the way) when Matty comes into the living room, heaves a giant sigh, and leans against the couch next to Blaine.

“Daddy, I’m bored.” He whines.

Blaine sighs, more than tired of hearing that phrase, “Why don’t you call Nash and see if you can play with him?” He asks.

The seven-year-old pouts, “I already tried. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jesse took him to the museum.” He says the last word like he’s just eaten something disgusting, making his opinion of the outing clear.

“Ooh the Met? I heard they’re having a costume exhibit of 1930s Hollywood. We should go too!” Kurt exclaims from the other couch. Matty looks at his father like he’s grown another head but doesn’t say anything. Kurt shrugs, he figured Matty wouldn’t be interested anyway, and goes back to his book.

“Why don’t you draw a picture?” Blaine asks.

Matty heaves another giant sigh, “Fine.” He says, plodding his way over to the art table in the family room.

He’s quiet for a while, drawing with his head leaned against his other hand. Kurt and Blaine are enjoying the silence when Matty sighs once again (Kurt and Blaine are both beginning to wonder how an exhale of breath can be so annoying), “What colour are my eyes, Papa?” Matty asks.

“Pink.” Kurt answers, without looking up.

Blaine looks up to watch Matty roll his eyes, even though he smiles, “Very funny.” He says, “No really. What colour are they?”

Kurt looks away from his book and up at the ceiling as he thinks, “I don’t remember.” He says at last, which causes Matty’s mouth to drop open.

“You don’t remember your son’s eye colour?” He asks, indignantly.

Kurt shrugs, “I have a lot to remember.” He says, simply.

“Daddy!” Matty exclaims, looking over at Blaine, who is laughing.

“Papa’s just being silly.” Blaine soothes as Kurt smirks, “He’s going to give you the actual answer now.” He prompts.

Matty turns back to Kurt who smiles, “Your eyes are the most amazing shade of amber.” He says, truthfully.

Matty smiles and nods before turning back to his picture. All is blissfully quiet for a moment before, “Daddy, what colour is amber?”

When does school start again?


	222. Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to [Day 32 - Clerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/31069506)

Blaine loves to shop. He really does. But he has a love/hate relationship with Black Friday. It’s too busy, too crazy, and not worth it. Kurt disagrees. Which is why Blaine’s standing in the mall at 7:04 a.m., watching a couple evidently break up over not getting to the mall a half hour early, while Kurt looks at shoes.

“What about these ones?” Kurt asks and Blaine looks away from the couple (the girl has stormed away anyway) to look at the shoe in Kurt’s hand.

He smiles, “I think they’re great.” He says, honestly.

Kurt smiles back before looking away from Blaine, eyes searching the store for a clerk, “Excuse me!” He calls to a haggard looking salesperson a few feet away.

The young woman has three shoe boxes in her hands, and appears to talking to someone else. Kurt doesn’t care apparently, “Excuse me, I’d like to get a size.” He calls.

The young woman gives a strained smile and attempts to hold up a finger as she turns back to talk to the angry looking customer in front of her. Kurt sighs, “We have to get to Brooks Brothers soon or we’ll never get you those bowties.” 

Blaine shrugs, “I’m okay without them.” He says.

Kurt gives Blaine a ‘look’, “This is the best part of my year. Indulge me.” He says and Blaine chuckles with another shrug.

“Can I help you?” The haggard saleswoman, who Blaine notices is named Tia according to her name tag, asks as she comes up to Kurt.

“Can you please check if you have these in an eleven?” Kurt asks, politely. He may be cut throat for a sale, but he’s usually polite about it.

“Sure.” Tia says, not even taking the shoe with her as she turns to leave.

Kurt and Blaine wait in silence for her return. Blaine goes back to people watching. One minute turns into two. Which turns into three. Which turns into four. And on and on until they’ve waited close to ten minutes.

Blaine notices Kurt getting more and more agitated as he waits but Blaine knows that Kurt must really want these shoes if he’s waiting this long.

He can tell Kurt is seconds away from losing it when Tia comes back, “Sorry. We have an eight?” She offers, apologetically.

Kurt’s eyebrow lifts and Blaine should have known to perhaps warn Tia, “It took you ten minutes.” Kurt starts, “It took you TEN MINUTES to get back to me with an offer of a shoe that is three sizes smaller than my actual foot?”

Tia’s eyes widen and while Kurt isn’t yelling, his icy tone is enough to have her backing up a couple of steps, “It’s really busy…” She begins but Kurt cuts her off.

“Of course it’s busy! It’s Black Friday! Maybe you shouldn’t work here if you can’t handle it! Did you know you probably made me miss a sale at Brooks Brother with your dicking around?” Kurt growls.

Blaine puts a hand on Kurt’s arm as Tia’s eyes begin to water. She looks exhausted, “Kurt…”

“I’d like to see management.” Kurt says, “They need to know what kind of employees they have.”

Tia stumbles over her words, “I - I - I’m sorry, sssssir. I did check for your shoe…”

It’s Blaine’s turn to have his eyes widen, along with most of the people paying attention to the confrontation, as the shoe Kurt has in his hand goes flying across the room, missing Tia by mere inches.

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaims.

“So it takes you ten minutes to look for a shoe? Is that supposed to mean you’re a good employee?!” Kurt yells as Tia flees in the opposite direction.

“Kurt…” Blaine starts when they’re alone.

Kurt bristles, “It didn’t hit her.” He defends.

Blaine sighs and looks around at the people watching them with an embarrassed smile. 

A moment later they are approached by a man in dress pants and a button up shirt…and a mall cop, “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The man says.

Kurt crosses his arms, “I’d like to speak to management.” He says.

The man sighs, “I AM management. And I’m telling you that you need to leave. The mall. We can’t have you throwing merchandise at our employees.”

Kurt looks like he’s about to argue but one look at the mall cop has him grumbling, “Let’s go, Blaine.” He says, stalking out of the store.

Blaine gives the men in front of him a sheepish look before following. Black Friday is never boring.


	223. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt's got some things to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to [Chapter 32 - Clerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/31069506) and [Chapter 222 - Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/36316143)

“Are you out of your damn mind?!” Burt yells to the two boys on the couch, one of which is trying to look as small as possible and the other is sitting with his nose turned up and his arms crossed.

“Dad, I don’t even live here anymore. You can’t discipline me.” Kurt sasses.

“You wanna bet?” Burt asks with raised eyebrows. Burt watches as the twenty-year-old pouts his lips and crosses his arms tighter. He can so clearly picture a seven-year-old Kurt doing the same thing.

“I cannot believe you got kicked out of a mall for throwing a shoe at a store clerk!” Burt says.

“It didn’t hit her!” Kurt defends himself once again.

“Does that matter?” Burt exclaims.

“No but…” Blaine begins.

“And you!” Burt says, rounding on his son’s boyfriend who instantly clams up and folds his hands in his lap, “He,” Burt continues pointing at Kurt, “throws a shoe at a store clerk and instead of mentioning how bad that behaviour is, you take him to another mall?”

“I…” Blaine starts but Burt can tell he doesn’t know where to go.

“You can’t let your attraction to this one,” Burt once again points at his son, “distract you. That behaviour was horrible and you should have said something. God knows he listens more to you than to me.”

“That’s not true.” Kurt says, immediately.

Burt presses his lips together, “Well equally as much.” He concedes and then he sighs, “Kurt, you can’t seriously think that what you did was okay.”

Kurt crosses his arms even tighter, if that’s possible, before he too sighs and seems to deflate, “No. It wasn’t. Okay?” He says, “I got all wrapped up in the sales and…”

“Acted like an asshat.” Burt finishes when Kurt hesitates.

Kurt huffs but then says, “And acted like an asshat. Sorry, Dad.”

“I’m sorry too, Burt.” Blaine says, softly, “I got all distracted when Kurt brought up marriage and I just…” He shrugs.

Burt sighs again and should probably be more upset that his barely not a teenage son is talking about marriage but he’s not stupid. He knows what this thing is between them, “You can’t let him get away with stuff so easily.”

Blaine nods his head, compulsively, “I promise.”

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and rubs a thumb over his knuckles, “Blaine was just being amazing. This isn’t his fault.” He says and Burt watches as the two smile at each other.

Burt nods, “So I’m assuming you’re going to go apologize to that poor woman?” He prompts.

Kurt’s eyebrows lift and his mouth opens in shock but it doesn’t last long before he’s sighing one more time, “Okay. I’ll apologize.” He says.

Burt smiles. His son may not live with him anymore, and may be closer to marriage than not, but he’ll always be Burt’s little boy.


	224. Earthwax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can add 'earthwax' to the list of words I didn't know were words. I'm not even still sure I know what it is and I looked it up! lol

“Kurt? What’s earthwax?” Blaine calls from the dining room.

“Ummm wax from the earth?” Kurt calls back from his spot in the living room. He chuckles to himself at his own joke.

It’s quiet for a moment before Blaine’s at the entrance to the living room, “I was just putting away some of the wedding gifts and these candles we got from your aunt? Are made from earthwax.” His face shows his confusion of the word.

Kurt shrugs, “My aunt’s a hippie. It’s probably some sort of drug.”

“Then…should we burn it?” Blaine asks.

Kurt smirks, “If we’re feeling dangerous.”

Blaine contemplates the candle for a moment before shrugging, “We’ll save these for a special occasion.” He finally lands on before heading back to the dining room.


	225. Petty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of an arc I've been continuing for a while. Fics for this arc include [Chapter 69 - Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/32052663), [Chapter 76 - Curricullum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/32237910), [Chapter 126 - Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/33635775), [Day 160 - Session](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/34474973), and [Day 184 - Conscious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/35134376)

Everyone assumes that Sam’s apartment would be a complete mess and Blaine guesses there have been times he’s visited his best friend over the years and his apartment WAS a mess. But usually? Sam keeps a pretty neat house…

…a fact Blaine could care less about as he enters Sam’s apartment tonight. He’s kind of a mess himself right now anyway.

“What’s going on? Is everyone okay?” Sam asks, as he follows a distressed Blaine to the living room.

Blaine goes to sit but he’s halfway down before he thinks better of it and starts to pace, raking his fingers through his hair compulsively. He shakes his head but it’s not in answer to Sam’s question. He can’t even really remember what Sam’s question was.

“Blaine? Hello? You’re scaring me.” Sam says, waving an arm in front of Blaine’s face as he passes.

Blaine doesn’t answer once again, choosing instead to continue pacing and fretting.

Eventually he’s forced to come to a stop when Sam steps in front of him and grabs his shoulders. Blaine looks up at his friend, startled, “Blaine! You are scaring me, dude. What the hell is going on?”

Blaine’s face crumbles, “I think Kurt and I may be done.” He whispers and it’s the first time he’s said it out loud, despite thinking it over and over for the past half hour, and intermittently over the past few weeks at least.

Sam’s eyebrows furrow, “Done what?” He asks.

Blaine sighs and can’t help but let out a watery chuckle at his friend even though he’s not feeling jovial at all, “No Sam. Done as in over. Breaking…” He can’t finish the sentence.

Sam’s eyes widen, “What?” He says on an exhale, “Hold up. Sit down.” He doesn’t give Blaine a chance to refuse and pushes him by the shoulders to sit down on the couch, “Explain.” He urges when he’s sitting too.

Blaine sighs and tries to stop his tears, “We got…into a fight tonight. Heck, we’ve been fighting for weeks.” He says honestly, “Kurt’s been…different lately. He’s been snappy, and bitchy, and petty, and standoffish.”

“Kurt’s always kinda been those things.” Sam says.

“Not like this.” Blaine whispers.

“What happened tonight?” Sam asks, softly.

Blaine closes his eyes to give himself a moment, not because he’s trying to remember. Of course he remembers, “We were fighting about the wedding…again. And then at one point, while we’re really going at it, Kurt said,” Blaine takes a deep breath and forces himself to say it, “that he regrets never having been with anyone but me.”

Sam whistles, “Wow.” He says.

Blaine shakes his head and looks down at his hands clasped in his lap as more tears fall, “That was bad but it’s just been piling up for so long, you know? By this point I’m not even surprised he said it. I’m… not even sure he loves me anymore.” He can’t hold back the sob the statement brings.

Sam clicks his tongue before slinging an arm around Blaine’s shoulder and pulling him toward himself. Blaine leans against his shoulder and sobs. He cried most of the way over (he probably would have been embarrassed on the subway if he was in a better state of mind) but apparently he still has tear left. Sam is quiet while he cries, just handing Blaine tissues every now and then.

An unknown amount of time later (at least to Blaine), Blaine pulls away with a sniff, “Thanks.” He says and Sam hands him another tissue.

Sam nods, “Look Blaine, I know you’re all sad at the moment but am I allowed to say that I want to kick Kurt’s ass right now?”

Blaine lets out another watery chuckle before shaking his head, “It’s not just his fault. It’s a two-way street.” Blaine's surprised at himself for his statement, but then again he’s always sort of made himself a martyr.

Sam gives a look like he’s unconvinced but doesn’t comment further, “Can I…stay here for a while?” Blaine asks.

“Of course.” Sam says, automatically, “Just let me know what you need to feel better. We can totally do gay stuff; watch musicals, bake cookies, all that.” He says, earnestly.

Blaine lets out another chuckle. He’s glad he came to Sam’s.


	226. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (hopefully) quiet adventure to rescue Sprinkles

“Okay Lizzy,” Kurt whispers kneeling down on one knee next to his daughter, who stands next to him in her PJ Masks nightgown and adorably, messy bedhead, “do you remember what Papa said?”

Lizzy nods with a smile but isn’t forthcoming with the prompted information.

“What did I say?” Kurt prompts again.

Lizzy’s smile drops into a pout of thought and she brings her tiny index finger up to her lip, tapping it as she looks up at the ceiling. Kurt can’t help but smirk at how adorable his two and a half year old is. Eventually, Lizzy drops her finger, looks back at her father…and shrugs with a giggle.

Kurt sighs but he’s still smiling as he shakes his head, “All right, I said I know that we left Sprinkles in Daddy and my room last night and that you need him in order to function this morning,” He knows most of this is going over Lizzy’s head but he’s fine with that, “but Daddy was up really late last night for work and needs to sleep. So we have to be…” He pauses, hoping Lizzy will remember and fill in the blank…

…she doesn’t. 

“…quiet.” Kurt finishes, “Can we be really quiet and let Daddy sleep?” He asks (pleads). He’s been berating himself, since he went to greet Lizzy this morning, for forgetting that he’d left Lizzy’s beloved stuffed bunny in their room after she fell asleep while they were reading a story.

Lizzy nods with a sweet smile and Kurt takes a deep breath before reaching for the doorknob. In a perfect world, he would have just gone in and grabbed Sprinkles himself, but once Lizzy realized he was gone it was either she go get him herself…or throw a fit. A fit DEFINITELY would have woken Blaine so Kurt is choosing the lesser of two evils.

The pair can hear Blaine’s heavy breath from the bed and Kurt closes his eyes as Lizzy pads her way into the room. Sprinkles is on the floor next to Blaine’s side of the bed and she heads over to pick him up.

She hugs the bunny to herself for a moment and Kurt expects her to turn around and head back to the door…

…she doesn’t.

“Good morning, Daddy!” She says, sweetly. And just like most two and a half year olds, Lizzy really only has one volume - loud.

Kurt drops his head with a groan as Blaine jerks and snuffles. Kurt picks his head up to watch Blaine pick his head up and look around, bleary eyed. When he spots Lizzy, he smiles with his eyes half closed and drops his head back on the pillow, “Morning Lizzy.” He say, horsely.

Kurt sheepishly enters the room and goes to stand behind Lizzy, placing his hands on her shoulders as he winces, apologetically, at Blaine, “Sorry.” He says.

Blaine’s eyes are already closed but he’s raises his brow as he snuggles back into bed, “S’fine.” He mumbles and on the next exhale, he’s asleep.

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief, usually once Blaine is up, he’s up. But he must be so tired from his late night that it doesn’t matter.

Kurt steers Lizzy out of the room and closes the door quietly, before getting Lizzy as far away from the bedroom as possible before she starts making any more noise.


	227. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of 'the fight'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've alluded to this fight all the way through this arc (which fics include Chapter 69 - Regret, Chapter 76 - Curricullum, Chapter 126 - Support, Day 160 - Session, Day 184 - Conscious, and Chapter 225 Petty) so here is the end of it. P.S. I'm short on time this morning so I can't link each fic in the arc like I usually do, maybe I will later! Enjoy!

“Fine!” Blaine yells in frustration, “I give up. You’re right. I’m wrong. Heaven forbid I have some opinions that matter in my own wedding!”

Kurt rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms tighter, “You’ve given your opinion.” He says.

“Have you listened?” Blaine challenges and Kurt just glares, “See? You haven’t. I have good ideas, too, Kurt! You’re not the only one who has good ideas!”

“Yeah? When am I going to hear one of these good ideas?” Kurt cuts.

It’s Blaine’s turn to glare, “You know what, Kurt? You’re being ridiculous and you need to realize it before we can talk any further.”

Kurt shakes his head, “No, we’re getting this out right now.” He says, “And I’m being ridiculous? You’re the one who started a fight over the colour of your wedding socks.”

“It’s not just about the socks and you know it!” Blaine exclaims.

“You are making my head hurt right now. What is it about then, Blaine? Why have we been fighting almost every-fucking-day for weeks? Please enlighten me.” Kurt says.

“It’s that you’re not listening to me!” Blaine yells, “You haven’t been listening to me. Everything I say is met with indifference or outright refusal before I’m even done talking!”

“Because it always has to be about you doesn’t it, Blaine?” Kurt sneers, “It was in high school so it should be all the time, right? God, you are so making me regret never having been in another relationship. Maybe I could have found someone who wasn’t so selfish.”

Blaine’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. He can’t believe the words Kurt has just said. He’s hurt, and angry, and sad, and a whole other hosts of emotions that if he lets himself feel, they’ll crush him.

He goes to say something but pulls up short, not even sure what to say. Kurt’s face is conflicted but he is also not offering any more words.

They stand in silence for a minute or two and the space between them suddenly feels larger than just the width of the living room. 

Blaine knows he has to leave before he cries. Whatever happens, he feels like crying right now would not be the message he wants to send. Even that thought makes him want to cry.

He looks over at Kurt who makes eye contact with him and they stare at each other for a moment before Blaine shakes his head, looks away, and goes to the front door.

When he’s got his shoes on and his keys and wallet in his hand, he looks back briefly to find Kurt routed to the spot, still looking at the spot Blaine had been during their fight.

As Blaine closes the apartment door behind himself, he feels the first tears start to fall.


	228. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friendship

The blush of new friendship doesn’t happen often after college. Once Kurt and Blaine graduate they keep the same group of friends but don’t really add any new ones. They have work friends, sure, people they get along with and spend time with at work but they can count on one hand the number of those ‘work friends’ that have even been to their apartment, and even then it’s usually just once or twice.

So when Blaine asks if Kurt wants to go out to get drinks with a guy he met at the gym and his girlfriend, Kurt doesn’t put much stock into it.

They meet Nadim and Christina in a bar that isn’t too loud for conversation and Kurt is immediately nervous they’ll have nothing to talk about…

…he is quickly proven wrong.

The foursome have SO much to talk about that Kurt feels like he’s just scratched the surface of getting to know these people but he wants to know more. The feeling is similar to that of a new crush or a new relationship and Kurt is giddy with it.

“So Kurt,” Christina, a cute, petite, blonde woman with excellent fashion sense, says with raised eyebrows, “tell me your guilty pleasure TV show.”

Blaine coughs around his bite of pita bread and spinach dip before he starts to laugh. Everyone at the table turns to look at him: Christina and Nadim are smiling and Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine.

“Care to share with the class, Blaine?” Nadim, a very handsome, tall, dark haired man with a goatee, asks.

Blaine smirks, looking at Kurt as if making sure it’s okay to share. Kurt rolls his eyes again but gestures with his hand for Blaine to talk. Blaine leans forward as if he’s sharing a scandalous secret, “Kurt LOVES trial television shows.”

“Like…Judge Judy?” Nadim asks, with a confused head tilt.

“Jude Judy, Judge Mablean, Judge Mathis, Hot Bench…” Blaine lists.

“I love Judge Mablean!” Christina exclaims.

“Thank you!” Kurt says, turning to Blaine and gesturing to Christina to say ‘See? Other people like it’. Blaine just shrugs and shakes his head with a chuckle.

Kurt and Christina begin a heated conversation about the last Judge Mablean they watched while Nadim and Blaine discuss changes to their gym.

The night is a resounding success that sets up a lifelong friendship between the couples.


	229. Critic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine tries a new recipe

"Okay, so, this is a new recipe and I’m really nervous about it so everyone has to like it.” Blaine rambles as he sets a plate down in front of Kurt, Lizzy, and Matty.

He sits down in front of his own plate, goes to pick up his fork, but just ends up patting it and then clenching his hands together in his lap. He looks back and forth between Kurt and Lizzy as they examine their meals. He’s not so much worried about Matty. He’s a year and a half, he’ll eat anything.

“Okay, you have to calm down.” Kurt says with a chuckle as he picks up his fork and Lizzy does the same.

“I’m trying.” Blaine says.

“Why are you so nervous anyway?” Kurt asks, “Is there something in this meal we wouldn’t want to eat under normal circumstances?” He asks with a suspicious eyebrow raised and a smirk. Blaine can see Lizzy hesitate with a forkful halfway to her mouth out of the corner of his eye.

He sighs, “No. I don’t know why I’m so nervous. Just…like it, okay?” He asks.

Kurt smiles and then gestures for Lizzy to eat as he takes a bit himself. Blaine looks back and forth between the two of them again, waiting for their reaction.

“It’s really good!” Kurt exclaims going in for more and Blaine breathes a sigh of relief and then looks to Lizzy.

Lizzy has her brow furrowed as she swallows as stares at her plate, “It’s…okay.” She says finally and Blaine can tell she’s trying not to hurt his feelings. God bless her five-year-old heart.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it, sweetheart.” Blaine soothes and Lizzy smiles and shrugs before bursting out laughing as she looks across the table. She points and both Kurt and Blaine turn to see what has her laughing so hard.

Matty, who appears to have shoved a whole handful of his dinner into his mouth, is now spitting that handful out while wearing a disgusted expression. He may not be able to talk yet, but his opinion is clear. The whole table laughs as Kurt gets up to wipe Matty’s face.

“Everyone’s a critic.” Blaine chuckles as he shakes his head and starts dinner himself.


	230. Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pants are dumb

Kurt flops onto his stomach next to Blaine, who is lying on his back on the bed, and throws an arm over his chest, “Pants are dumb.” He mumbles, eyes already at half mast.

“Totally.” Blaine sighs in agreement. His eyes are already closed.

“What purpose do they serve?” Kurt continues, “They are only a barrier to the penis. And who needs that?” Kurt asks.

“Some might say a lot of people.” Blaine argues.

“Those people are dumb.” Kurt mumbles, closing his eyes and snuggling into Blaine. They’re both still fully clothed. They both don’t care, “Just like pants.”

“Penises are awesome.” Blaine says, "Peni?" He questions the plural before chuckling to himself.

“Your penis is the best.” Kurt hums, patting Blaine’s chest…and then they’re both asleep (okay…passed out. But ‘sleep’ sounds more socially acceptable).


	231. Plagiarize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty learns a lesson

“Hey Dad, can you read my essay?” Matty asks, walking into Kurt and Blaine’s bedroom, and Blaine smiles as he closes his book and looks over at his twelve-year-old.

“Sure.” He says, gesturing for Matty to come closer. 

Matty pads across the room with his laptop in hand and hands it to Blaine before sitting on the end of the bed, “It’s about The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas.” He supplies.

Blaine hums in acknowledgement as he begins to read. He makes it about a paragraph in before he’s very confused. He’s two paragraphs in before he’s pretty sure. And he’s half way through the third paragraph before he’s sure.

“Ummm Matty? Did you plagiarize your sister’s essay on The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas?” He asks, looking up.

Matty pouts thoughtfully, “I don’t…think so?” He says, “But I don’t know what ‘plagiarize’ means.”

Blaine sighs, “It means taking the words of someone else and saying they’re your own words.” He explains.

Matty’s eyes widen with realization, “Ohhhhh. Yeah I did that. Is that a bad thing?”

Blaine chuckles, “Yeah. It’s a bad thing. You need to write your own words. You have your own thoughts so put them in your own words.”

Matty hisses, “I didn’t so much…read the book.” He confesses.

Blaine lets out a shocked laugh, “Wow. Okay. Well that’s step one.”

Matty pouts again, “But it’s so loonnnnggg!” He whines, “And I don’t even know where it is.”

“Why was there a copy of The Boy In The Striped Pyjamas in the freezer?” Kurt asks, walking into the room.

Matty’s eyes widen as both he and Blaine turn to find Kurt holding the ‘missing’ book, “Perfect timing, love.” Blaine chuckles, “Matty?” He says, pointedly.

Matty sighs before getting up and grabbing his laptop. He then moves to take the book out of Kurt’s hand and trudges out of the room without a word.

“What did I miss?” Kurt asks, confused.

Blaine shakes his head, “Our son just learned a lesson in plagiarism.” He explains.

Kurt nods, “Right. Good teaching. I’m going to go finish making dinner.” He says, giving Blaine a thumbs up.

Blaine chuckles and returns his thumbs up before picking up his book and continuing to read.


	232. Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just silly romantics

Kurt’s there when Blaine gets home from rehearsal. Not just ‘home’ but ‘there’. He opens the door before Blaine can and tugs him forward by his coat lapels. Blaine lets out a squeak as he stumbles forward and catches himself with his hands on Kurt’s hips.

“Kiss me, you fool, or lose me forever!” Kurt says breathlessly, lips inches from Blaine’s.

Blaine’s surprise turns into a smile, “Yes sir.” He says and then slots their lips together like the perfect fit they are.


	233. Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt needs Blaine's opinion

Blaine hears Kurt clear his throat from behind him. He finishes the phrase he’s playing before turning around with a smile. Kurt’s been coming in for the past couple of hours, showing Blaine mock pieces for his next line. 

Most of the pieces up until now have been jackets and shirts. Nice pieces, and Blaine has told Kurt as much, but the piece Kurt is currently sporting takes Blaine’s breath away. His eyes widen and he chokes on his next breath.

“So?” Kurt asks with a smirk like he knows exactly what he’s doing. He probably does.

Blaine blinks and tries to tell himself to say something, anything. To kick himself into gear and stop just sitting there and staring. _Come on Blaine, speak. Say anything. Any words. A single word. Something!_

“Uhhhhh…” _Great job, Blaine._

Kurt chuckles, “So the shorts are a…yes?” He asks.

Blaine nods so quickly he gets light headed…or maybe that’s the rapid blood relocation.

“You don’t think I should,” And Kurt pivots on his heal to turn sideways and runs a finger down the curve of his ass and down the legs of the shorts. Blaine’s eyes follow the whole route, “change the seam at all?” Kurt finishes.

Blaine lets out a strangled whimper and shakes his head.

Kurt chuckles one more time before winking, “Thanks, babe.” He says before he’s gone.

Blaine should go back to practicing but he finds himself not so much wanting to work anymore.

— — —

Blaine’s playing a piece on the piano when Kurt gets to the doorway. The shorts he’s currently wearing are the last piece he wants Blaine’s opinion on. God bless his fiancé for sitting through hours of a piecemeal fashion show. Though something tells Kurt this hasn’t been a hardship for Blaine.

He clears his throat to get Blaine’s attention and his fiancé plays a few more notes before turning around with a smile. His smile quickly turns to wide shocked eyes and a hanging mouth and Kurt can’t help but smirk. _I’m glad I saved these for last._

“So?” He asks, when Blaine doesn’t say anything.

He watches as Blaine blinks owlish-y at him and Kurt can just imagine what’s running through Blaine’s head at the moment.

“Uhhhhh…” He finally utters.

_Very articulate, Blaine._ Kurt thinks and then chuckles.

“So the shorts are a…yes?” He asks.

Blaine nods rapidly, eyes still wide, and Kurt decides to tease him a little more, “You don’t think I should…” He turns sideways and slowly runs a finger along the curve of his ass and down the leg of the shorts and watches Blaine’s eyes follow his movement, “change the seam at all?”

He has no intention of changing the seam. The seam is perfect. But the whimper his previous action causes from Blaine is worth it.

Blaine shakes his head anyway, he probably didn’t even hear the question.

Kurt chuckles again and then winks, “Thanks, babe.” He says before turning and leaving the room.

The faster he changes and puts his stuff away the faster he can get back to Blaine and do things that are definitely not work for either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to find the shorts. Finding them and trying to give you guys a picture has been hell lol So here they are and you better like them because they took forever to get as part of this chapter! [The shorts](http://raggsandrattle.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/Bermuda-Shorts-2-e1430315963776.jpg)


	234. Use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different approaches to the same question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super early posting today! lol Also, for the next four days after today I cannot guarantee when during the day I'll be posting (could be super early, super late, or somewhere in between). I will try as much as I can to post every day though! I won't miss a day, I may just...miss posting on one day. But never fear! I will make up for it if it happens! Enjoy!

“Blaine. Serious question time.” Jesse says with his ‘serious’ face.

Blaine nods in the way he always does to Jesse’s seriousness, “I’m listening.” He says.

“What toys do you and Kurt use in the bedroom?” Jesse asks.

Blaine chokes on his own spit, “What?” He asks while he coughs.

Jesse sighs, “I’m trying to get Rachel to use more toys but I don’t know which are the best ones to offer her. I want to try, but I’m not an expert.”

Blaine’s eyes widen for a second before he shakes his head, “Okay for one? What about my relationship with Kurt makes you think we’re experts on toys? And two? I am not discussing that stuff with you!”

Jesse scoffs, “Please. I know what’s up. You can’t sit there and tell me you guys don’t use toys.”

“I won’t.” Blaine says and Jesse raises his eyebrows to say ‘See?’, “I won’t because I’m not answering one way or another. That stuff is private for a reason.”

Jesse rolls his eyes and sighs again.

— — —

“Hey Kurt?” Rachel asks with an awkward cough.

Kurt side-eyes her, “Yeeeeahhhh?” He asks, already afraid of what his best friend is going to say.

“Jesse wants to…try…toys.” Rachel struggles to get the sentence out. Kurt’s eyebrows furrow, “In the bedroom.” Rachel clarifies in a whisper as she looks around the apartment like someone other than the two of them will be there (they’ve been alone for hours).

“Okayyyyy.” Kurt says slowly.

Rachel huffs at Kurt’s obtuseness, “Look neither he nor I know much about that stuff and if I’m going to allow it to happen I need to be informed so…what kind of stuff do you and Blaine use?” She asks and her cheeks are bright red.

Kurt ‘ahh’s in realization before shrugging, “What kind of toys are you looking for? I mean Blaine and I prefer anal beads over anything else but you’re definitely not there yet. We could look some up if you want?”

Rachel’s eyes are wide and her blush threatens to consume her.


	235. Warrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHEESECAKE BITES

“THEY’RE NOW MAKING CHEESECAKE BITES AT THE BAKERY DOWN THE STREET!”

Blaine flinches and ducks as Kurt screams in his ear while he stands at the sink doing dishes. Blaine may also have shrieked in surprise.

He turns to find Kurt beaming at him, one of said cheesecake bites clutched in his hand like a treasure. His boyfriend takes a bite and munches happily.

“And that’s enough to warrant causing me to go deaf?” Blaine says, wiggling a finger into his ear.

Kurt doesn’t answer, he’s too busy chewing, but he raises his eyebrows and nods.

Blaine chuckles, “Well I’m very excited for you. Can I have a bite?” He asks, leaning forward.

Kurt pouts and pulls his hand away, “Get your own.” He says with a chuckle.

Blaine pouts up at him, “But I went deaf for this.” He says.

Kurt pauses before sighing and extending his hand for Blaine to take a bite. Blaine does so and smiles, “Worth the deafness.” He concludes.

 


	236. Environment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crisis in the bedroom

“Get the lube.” Kurt growls as he pulls away from kissing Blaine just to utter that phrase. He pulls him back in and couldn’t care less that grabbing lube while kissing is very difficult to do.

He hears fumbling as Blaine reaches out his hand toward the nightstand and impatiently tugs at Blaine’s ass. Blaine whimpers into the kiss at the motion and the fumbling to Kurt’s right intensifies.

Blaine lets out a yelp, of what Kurt can only assume is triumph, into their kisses and then pulls back with a smile to show Kurt he found the lube, “Do you want a round of applause? Put your cock in my ass.” Kurt snarks.

Blaine laughs before uncapping the lube and turning it upside down over his hand.

Nothing comes out.

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow as Kurt growls in frustration. Blaine shakes the bottle up and down vigorously but no matter how he moves the tube, nothing comes out.

“You have GOT to be kidding me.” Kurt sighs, letting his head thump onto the bed.

Blaine sighs too and slumps against Kurt, resting on his thighs, “Sorry.” He says and Kurt nods. It’s not Blaine’s fault. They’re both in charge of making sure there is always lube, “Wait!” Blaine perks up. He pats Kurt’s chest a few times as he gets up off the bed and then disappears into their closet.

Kurt picks his head up but can’t see his husband, “What? Do you have a hidden stash of lube in there?”

“No but…” There’s a pause and Kurt can hear boxes shuffling before Blaine emerges with a smile on his face, “Thank you, Rachel.” He says.

“Never mention Rachel while we’re naked and erect.” Kurt says.

“Technically we’re not really erect anymore.” Blaine points out as he returns to the bed. Kurt admits he’s right. They both wilted in the wake of the lack of lube.

“Well we’re still naked.” He says, “Now why are we thanking her?”

Blaine presents a bottle to Kurt with a flourish and Kurt squints at the label, “Vegan…lube?” He reads.

Blaine shrugs, “So we can be a friend to the environment while we do it.” They both laugh, “She gave it to us at our bachelor party.”

Kurt nods, “Well then thank you…person.” He says, not wanting to mention Rachel’s name.

Blaine laughs, leaning down to kiss Kurt and pick up where they left off.


	237. Toss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s one thing Kurt Hummel cannot do.

There’s one thing Kurt can’t do. Well there are many things Kurt can’t do but if you ask him there is only one thing he will openly admit to not being able to do. Kurt Hummel cannot toss.

It doesn’t matter what he is trying to toss - a ball, car keys, the remote - he just can’t do it. He can’t aim. He can’t judge distance. He absolutely fails at tossing.

It becomes something he’ll openly admit to failing at because of the amount of times it occurs in his life. He didn’t realize just how many times people ask you to toss them something. He eventually has to admit defeat and ends up saying ‘I can’t’ when asked to perform what should be an easy task.

Blaine tries to teach him once they’re together. It ends in Kurt crying, though he’s not sure why, and Blaine with a myriad of objects spread out not even close to his outstretched hand.

“I can’t toss, okay?!” Kurt exclaims as tears fall.

Blaine chuckles with an ‘aw’ as he comes to hug Kurt to him, “It’s okay. I’ll do all the tossing in our relationship.” He soothes.


	238. Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument between father and daughter.

“But Daddy, everyone in my class has their own computer!” Lizzy whines, even going as far as to drag out the ‘a’ in Daddy.

“Lizzy,” Blaine imitates her whine by dragging out the ‘i’, “Papa and I told you you could have your own computer when you turned thirteen. And we think that's even being generous. How old are you now?” He raises his eyebrows at her.

Lizzy’s eyes narrow and she crosses her arms, “Eleven.” She says through gritted teeth. 

Blaine nods, “So, in two years you can have your own computer. Until then you’ll just have to make do with the family computer in the living room.”

“But that's so lame.” Lizzy grumbles.

Kurt comes through the door to the family room where Blaine and Lizzy have been arguing, “Oh yes. So lame. You live such a hard life. How do you survive?” He comes up behind Lizzy and hugs her as she rolls her eyes and keeps her arms crossed, “I would drop the attitude if I were you or the family computer may be off limits, too.” He whispers into her ear.

Lizzy sighs and pulls out of Kurt’s arms, “So unfair.” She says as she walks out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and shrug, “just another Tuesday.” Blaine says and they both laugh.


	239. Ladder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree trimming

Kurt lets out a disbelieving laugh, “You can’t be serious.” He says.

Blaine sighs, “What else are we supposed to do? If we don’t trim these trees then they’re going to start affecting our roof and we really don’t have the money for a new roof.”

Kurt nods, “I get that but if I climb this ladder,” He says gesturing to the ladder in front of him, “I am 100% going to be on crutches just like you.” He nods in Blaine’s direction.

Blaine sighs again and shifts on said crutches, swinging his broken foot lightly in front of himself, “I go back to my original question then, what else are we supposed to do?”

Kurt shrugs, “Hire someone? Ask Sam? Hell even my Dad would be a better option.”

“We don’t have the money to hire anyone. Sam’s home and won’t be back until this becomes a big problem. And your Dad threw out his back last week, remember?”

Kurt grumbles, “Matty?” He asks as a last resort.

“Our son is four.” Blaine says.

Kurt all but stamps his foot, “Fine. But I don’t think we have the money for more hospital bills when this goes south.”

Blaine chuckles ruefully, “I’ll take the chance.”

In the end, even though Kurt moans and grumbles the entire time, the trees do get trimmed without further injury to either man.

“Huh.” Kurt says in surprise as he comes down from the ladder, “I guess ladders are my exception.” He smiles as he goes to put the tools back in the shed…and proceeds to trip over the lip of the door and fall over with a loud clang.

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaims, making his way as fast as he can over to where his husband lies, “Are you okay?”

Kurt sighs from the ground, “Ladders I can do. Doorways I cannot.” He says and they both chuckle.


	240. Seasonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt hates February.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's not February right now, but my opinions remain the same regardless.

Kurt rests his chin on his hand, his elbow resting on the kitchen table, as he watches the steam in his coffee swirl off the brown surface. He tries to guess it’s path as it moves like a ghost but after a while he gives up and just stares blankly.

February. He HATES February. He hates the way February makes him feel. It’s cold, wet, dark, cloudy, and with the exception of Valentine’s Day, nothing exciting happens. It may be the shortest month but it feels, by far, like the longest.

There are times around this time of year Kurt briefly wonders if he actually has seasonal affect disorder. He knows it’s a real diagnosis and he doesn’t want to make light of or undermine that for people who actually suffer from the disorder but there has to be something to the fact that he just feels like complete shit for about two months every year.

He still gets out of bed. He still dresses and looks fabulous. He still goes to work. He still goes to the grocery store, makes love to his fiancé, and a whole host of other regular day stuff but all of those things get a little harder to do every day. He’s just SO. TIRED.

Is it March yet?

He feels a set of arms slide down his chest and a chin drop on his shoulder. He doesn’t even startle at the unexpected movement. He just sighs and leans back into Blaine, bringing a hand up to grasp one of Blaine’s forearms.

“You’re brooding into your coffee.” Blaine whispers into Kurt’s ear.

“I’m practicing my moody vampire.” Kurt snarks without any heat behind it.

Blaine hums, “Well with your porcelain skin you would be the vampire in this relationship.” He concludes.

“And you, my hairy, warm blooded, puppy of a fiancé,” Kurt starts.

“Would be the hobbit, I know.” Blaine finishes with a sigh.

Kurt chuckles, “You’re a dork.” He says.

Blaine shrugs as he stands straight and goes to pour himself his own cup of coffee, “Want to talk about what’s got you contemplating your coffee so intently?” He asks.

Kurt gives a small smile and then sighs, “Sometimes I hate February.” He says and Blaine nods wordlessly, “But having you around makes it better.”

Blaine smiles, “You forget *I* say the corny lines in this relationship.” He says.

Kurt shrugs with a smile, “Sharing is caring, Blaine.”


	241. Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Blaine's child and Rachel and Jesse's child cannot stand each other. It's ... awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the word 'prompt' does not appear in the fic (except for in the summary). I wrote this fic for the 2018 Klaine Fic Exchange and thought since I was posting it today and it was in the same verse as my Fic A Day that I could also post it as Day 241! So enjoy a much longer fic than usual! lol

The day Elizabeth (Lizzy) May Anderson-Hummel is born is the best day of their lives to date. ‘Their’ is in reference to not only Kurt and Blaine and their entire extended families (Burt Hummel weeps openly holding his granddaughter for the first time), but also Rachel and Jesse. 

There’s no question the pair will don the monikers “Aunt” Rachel and “Uncle” Jesse as they’ve become like true brother and sister to Blaine and Kurt over the years. So while not only is Lizzy the first child born into their group of friends, Rachel and Jesse feel more connected to her than, say, if Artie and Tina were to have a child. They’ve never said as much openly but…being Jesse and Rachel? It’s been heavily implied.

Lizzy is spoiled from the start. Kurt and Blaine try to keep the spoiling to a minimum, because as Kurt tries to remind everyone “Spoiled children are nasty as children and even nastier as adults”, but even they can’t help but dote on their little girl.

The foursome’s monthly games nights turn into “Lizzy nights” where Jesse and Rachel come earlier than they used to and the four spend hours just playing with Lizzy before her bedtime. 

Rachel and Jesse are there for a lot of Lizzy’s milestones. They’re there when she eats solids for the first time, when she takes her first steps,, and Kurt is on the phone with Rachel when Lizzy utters her first word. 

By the time Lizzy is three, she’s as comfortable at Rachel and Jesse’s house as she is at home, and even starts to have sleepovers with the pair. 

“These sleepovers will help prepare you two for parenthood.” Blaine jokes when the sleepovers start. 

The joke makes them all laugh but none of them know how true Blaine’s statement is until four months later when Rachel announces that she’s pregnant.

Everyone is obviously thrilled with the news, even Lizzy who doesn’t completely understand what it means.

“Where’s the baby?” She asks, looking Rachel up and down as if expecting a baby to magically appear from behind her back.

Rachel smiles, “It’s in my tummy.” She explains, patting her still flat stomach.

The explanation seems to confuse Lizzy even more. But when Kurt and Blaine explain it will be like her baby dolls, she’s sold. 

It becomes a little more clear to her as Rachel’s stomach grows and she spends a great amount of time with her ear to Rachel’s stomach, trying to ‘hear the baby’ as she puts it.

“Hey baby girl,” Kurt says, one night, as they are tucking Lizzy into bed, “Daddy and I have something to tell you.”

Lizzy sits nestled in her pink pillows and blankets and smiles up at her fathers sweetly, “What’s up?” She says, making Kurt and Blaine laugh.

“Well you know how Aunt Rachel is going to have a baby?” Blaine starts and Lizzy nods, “Well, how would you like it if…we had a baby join OUR family?”

Lizzy is quiet for a moment, looking back and forth between them, and Kurt and Blaine wonder if she really understands what Blaine said, “Do you understand, love?” Kurt asks, running a hand through her dark curls.

Lizzy nods, but she’s still looking back and forth between her fathers, “You can ask us any questions you like.” Blaine assures and that’s all it seems to take for Lizzy to voice her confusion.

“Do you have the baby in your tummy, Daddy? Or does Papa?” She asks, innocently.

Kurt and Blaine smile. They’ve got some more explaining to do.

— — —

Lizzy’s four years and four months when Nash Barbra St. James is born (“Barbra? You’re going to saddle the kid with Barbra?” Kurt says as he cradles the new bundle to his chest. 

“Says Kurt ELIZABETH Hummel.” Rachel emphasizes. 

Kurt turns up his nose and says haughtily, “It takes a fabulous person to pull off such a middle name.” He says. 

“And my son is going to be fabulous.” Rachel defends.).

And fabulous he is. Nash is an incredibly happy baby who, from earlier than anyone thinks he should, has a smile for everyone. He has anyone he meets wrapped around his chubby little finger, and that includes Kurt and Blaine.

Who that DOESN’T include…is Lizzy.

“Come on, Lizzy Bear! We’re going to see baby Nash!” Blaine calls up the stairs.

“No, thank you!” Lizzy calls from her bedroom.

Kurt and Blaine turn and look at each other at the bottom of the stairs with furrowed eyebrows, “It's time to go, Lizzy!” Kurt tries, shrugging at Blaine.

“I’m gonna stay and play with my dolls.” Lizzy calls, simply.

“What is her deal?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shrugs, “I guess we’ll have to go upstairs and find out.”

Blaine pouts, “I wanted to AVOID going upstairs. Isn’t the point of her being four that she can come to US instead of the other way around?”

Kurt laughs, laying a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and propelling him up the stairs, “Come on, old man. It’ll give you practice for when we’ve got a newborn in the house.”

Lizzy’s cagey about her reasons for wanting to stay home and doesn’t seem to quite understand that regardless of her reasons, a four-year-old cannot stay home alone. Eventually they get her out the door (not without a few ‘Elizabeth May’s being thrown around) and over to Rachel and Jesse’s, assuming she’ll perk up when she’s there.

She doesn’t.

“He smells.” She says sullenly, standing next to the couch where Blaine cuddles Nash to his chest.

Blaine chuckles, “He smells like baby powder and amazingness.” He argues.

“He looks like a booger.” Lizzy mumbles.

Kurt and Blaine make eye contact over Lizzy’s head and Kurt, who is sitting next to Rachel, turns to look at her. Rachel’s face is a mixture of shock and confusion and she also looks like she’s about to cry but that could be pregnancy hormones still wreaking havoc.

An awkward silence ensues. No one really knows how to deal with this tension and Kurt and Blaine aren’t entirely sure how to approach their daughter’s attitude.

Luckily for all of them, Jesse comes to the rescue, intentionally or not, “I mean...he does kind of look like a booger.”

“Jesse St. James!” Rachel shrieks, indignantly, but everyone else in the room is too busy laughing, including Lizzy, the tension broken for the time being.

\-- -- --

It turns out that the tension between Lizzy and Nash is apparently not one-sided. He may only be a few weeks old, but when they finally get Lizzy to agree to hold him for some pictures (for which she refuses to smile), Nash wails like his arm is being ripped off.

“He’s never made that sound before!” Rachel says, alarmed, picking Nash back up and pressing him to her chest. Within minutes Nash is calm again, cooing up at his mother.

“What if she’s like this with her own brother?” Blaine whispers on the way home. All the adults assumed Lizzy would eventually warm up to Nash as the night wore on. They were sorely mistaken.

Kurt glances in the the rearview mirror at a sleeping Lizzy and sighs, “We’re just going to have to sit down and talk with her about it. She’ll come around to Nash and she’ll love her baby brother.”

“Well she doesn’t really have a choice when it comes to either of those. It’s just whether or not we’re going to have to keep fighting with her about it.” Blaine sighs, resignedly.

Lizzy’s kicking her feet absently at the breakfast table the next morning, eating her cereal, when Kurt and Blaine sit down with their coffees on either side of her. They look at each other and then down at Lizzy, who seems oblivious to her fathers’ attention; she’s now bopping her head to music only she can hear.

“Lizzy?” Blaine asks and Lizzy looks up with her spoon still in her mouth, “Papa and I wanted to talk to you about Nash.” He starts.

Lizzy sighs as she puts her spoon back into her bowl and she seems older than her four years, “I don’t like Nash.” She says.

Kurt nods, “Can you tell us why?” He asks.

Lizzy shrugs, “He’s not like my dolls at all. You said it was going to be like my baby dolls but he’s not like that at all.”

Blaine sighs, “Well I’m sorry but that’s not really a reason to not like him. I think if you tried, you’d find that you actually really like Nash. He’s awfully cute.” Lizzy doesn’t seem convinced.

“At the end of the day, love, Nash is going to be in our lives for a very long time.” Kurt says gently, “So we need to be nice to him and treat him kindly. Okay?”

Lizzy sighs again and uses her spoon to move her cereal around her bowl absently, “Okay.” She says, softly.

Kurt and Blaine nod at each other, pleased.

\-- -- --

As is often the case when children agree to something, especially when it comes to their behaviour, they renege on it almost as quickly as they agreed to it.

Over the coming weeks and months, Lizzy continues to have difficulties with her pseudo-cousin. She refuses to interact with him unless forced, she hides his toys, goes selectively deaf when someone asks her to help with him, and is generally sullen in his company.

Lizzy and Nash’s tense relationship causes a strain in Kurt, Blaine, Jesse, and Rachel’s relationship. They spend more time discussing their children’s relationship than anything else. Their game nights turn into strategy sessions for how to get their kids to get along. 

They are continually baffled by the evident hatred from Lizzy and the perceived hatred from Nash (who continues to be unsettled and whiny in Lizzy’s presence despite being a generally positive baby boy). 

“Hey! It’s almost baby time!” Rachel enthuses the day before the due date of Kurt and Blaine’s son, walking into their house (that she inexplicably has a key for even though neither Kurt or Blaine ever officially gave her one) with Nash’s carrier hooked in her arm.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Kurt grumbles.

Rachel’s smile crumbles into confusion as Blaine rolls his eyes and goes to take Nash out of his carrier. He settles Nash into his arm and bounces him slightly while tickling his tummy just to hear him giggle, “Kurt is stressing because he thinks Lizzy is going to hate her baby brother.” He explains.

“Well all evidence is pointing to the fact that she’s not a big fan of babies in the family.” Kurt argues, gesturing toward Nash, “Imagine what she’s going to do when there is a baby LIVING here.”

“She’ll be fine, Kurt.” Rachel soothes.

“That’s what I keep telling him.” Blaine says, kissing the four-month-old on the head before inhaling deeply, “Oh man I am SO excited to have another baby in the house. Why do babies always smell so good?” It’s a rhetorical question but no one is listening to him anyway.

“While I would love for Lizzy to like Nash more...” Rachel starts.

“Or at all.” Kurt interjects.

“...or at all, you can’t compare her feelings toward a baby that she sees once or twice a week, that isn’t related to her, to her baby brother.” Rachel finishes.

And while neither Kurt or Blaine will admit to Rachel being right, Lizzy absolutely adores her brother when Matthew (Matty) Devon Anderson-Hummel is born later that week. She refuses to let go of his hand when she visits him in the hospital, asks to hold him at every available opportunity, and even OFFERS to help care for him (though she does draw the line at dirty diapers).

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Jesse all heave a giant sigh of relief at her reaction, assuming it means she will also begin to like Nash...

...well it’s not a HORRIBLE assumption…

“What are you doing, baby girl?” Kurt asks, one evening, two weeks after Matty is born, as they get ready to host Rachel, Jesse, and Nash for dinner. He finds Lizzy in the dining room setting out a plate in addition to the five Blaine had set out earlier. 

“I’m putting a plate on the table for Matty.” Lizzy explains, simply.

Kurt smiles, “That’s sweet. You do know he’s too little to eat at the table though, right?” He says, gently.

Lizzy gives him what Kurt and Blaine have come to call her ‘bitch please’ look (that usually has them laughing when they probably should be telling her not to do it) and says, “I know that but he should still have a plate. He would feel sad without one.”

Kurt nods, “Fair point. What about Nash? Are you going to put out a plate for him too?”

Lizzy shakes her head, “No.” She says sweetly, “He can sit in the kitchen.”

Kurt’s eyes widen, “Lizzy, that’s not very nice.”

“Our table isn’t that big.” Lizzy says, matter-of-factly, before leaving the room.

Kurt watches her leave with an open mouth and confused eyes. He stands in shocked imbolility for a few moments before making his way to the kitchen to find Blaine.

Blaine’s taking the wine for the evening out of the fridge, Matty cradled in his arm, when Kurt comes in and lays his forehead on Blaine’s shoulder with an exaggerated groan, “Our daughter’s a bitch.” He says, sadly, bringing a hand up to stroke Matty’s curled up fist.

Blaine lets out a shocked huff of laughter, “Ummm wow. Explain please.” He says.

Kurt sighs and recounts his interaction with Lizzy. Blaine pouts his lips thoughtfully, “She’ll get over it.” Blaine says and whether he’s trying to reassure Kurt or himself he doesn’t know, “Maybe…” He muses as something occurs to him for the first time, “Maybe we’re looking at this the wrong way. What if Lizzy is having difficulty with Nash because he...took her spot?”

Kurt lifts his head up and furrows his brow at Blaine, “What do you mean?”

Blaine shrugs as much as he can with Matty in his arms, “Before Nash came along, Lizzy was not only our whole world, but Rachel and Jesse’s too. She had everyone’s full attention. But when Nash came along she had to share it.”

“Nash dethroned her.” Kurt says in awed realization.

“In her eyes, yeah. So her anger at being “dethroned” is directed at Nash as opposed to Matty.” Blaine finishes explaining.

“You’re so smart.” Kurt breathes, leaning down to kiss Blaine’s shoulder before resting his lips there.

Blaine chuckles, “I try.” He says, “Now comes figuring out how to help her get over it.”  
Kurt moves to put his chin on Blaine’s shoulder, “And just like parenting, I’m sure that will be a breeze of an experience.” He says before kissing Blaine’s cheek as the other man laughs.

\-- -- --

Nash is almost three by the time he and Lizzy start to come around to each other. Leading up to that time, a highlight of their “burgeoning” relationship is Lizzy intentionally trying to trip Nash as he’s learning to walk.

“Good job, Nash!” Jesse exclaims holding Nash’s hand as the thirteen-month-old toddles his way around Kurt and Blaine’s living room. The little boy has been getting stronger and stronger each day with his walking and it’s probably only a matter of time before he’s walking completely on his own.

Lizzy’s sitting on the edge of the couch, digging her toes into the carpet, as she follows the pair with her eyes. When Nash gets close, she lets her toes slide against the carpet until they are blocking Nash’s legs, causing the little boy to stumble and then fall.

Jesse, whose head had been turned to answer something Kurt had asked, turns back when he feels the tug on his arm to watch Nash fall over Lizzy’s feet, “Lizzy!” Blaine scolds.

Another highlight includes Nash spitting food into Lizzy’s hair, which unfortunately happens more than once.

It’s his second birthday party when it happens for the first time. He’s hopped up on sugar and excitement and he’s been running around the house like a wild man for most of the day. Everyone at the party just laughs at his antics so he keeps them up.

He’s standing at the coffee table eating chips from a bowl and Lizzy is sitting on the floor next to the couch (with a scowl on her face because she has no interest in being at this birthday party). Without ceremony, Nash leans over and opens his mouth, full of Doritos, over the six-year-old’s head. 

The orange mush lands on the crown of Lizzy’s head and she jerks at the sensation. She turns, bringing a hand up to feel her head, before shrieking when she realizes what must have happened.

“Nash!” Rachel scolds.

By the time Nash’s third birthday nears, both sets of parents are out of ideas. They’ve tried everything to get their kids to get along. Blaine and Kurt are blue in the face from the amount of talks they’ve had with Lizzy that always end in her fruitless agreement. They’ve tried timeouts, removal of property/privilege, and even, during a time of real desperation, bribery.

It gets so bad that the two families start decreasing the time they spend together. They go from meeting once a week, at least, to maybe once a month. It makes them sad but they just can’t seem to figure out how to make their kids like each other and their get-togethers are more stressful than not.

A couple of weeks before Nash turns three, the families go to the park together. They’ve discovered that not having the kids in a confined space lessens the arguments (which are epic despite the four year age difference. It’s like Nash’s dislike of Lizzy has overdeveloped his argument vocabulary).

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Jesse are sitting on a bench as their children play: Lizzy is on the monkey bars and Nash and Matty are in the sandbox. The foursome have, unspokenly but mutually, decided that the fight between their children is a non-topic and they are actually really enjoying catching up.

Blaine notices it first as Lizzy jumps off the monkey bars and makes her way to the sandbox. He hits Kurt to get his attention and soon all four parents are watching, tensely, as Lizzy stands at the edge of the box.

They watch as Lizzy looks between Matty and Nash a few times before she shrugs and sits between them. The seven-year-old picks up a shovel and scoops a heaping pile of sand onto it. Both Matty and Nash are holding buckets but it’s Nash she turns to. She wordlessly offers the pile to him and he looks at her for a second before holding out his bucket to her.

She smiles at him and lets the sand in her shovel pour slowly into his bucket. He smiles back before going back to dumping sand into the bucket himself. 

For the next ten minutes, the parents look on in awe as Lizzy, Matty, and Nash play pleasantly in the sandbox together - not a single bad thing happens.

And from then on things between the Anderson-Hummels and the St. James’ settle down. There is no evidence of past animosity as Lizzy treats both Matty and Nash like her little brothers and Nash takes to Lizzy like they had always hoped he would.

Kurt and Blaine are tucking Lizzy into bed one night, a few months later, when Kurt mentions as casually as he can, “Hey, love, Daddy and I have noticed you’ve been playing with Nash a lot more lately.” Lizzy nods, “That’s awesome,” He praises, “but we were just wondering what changed. You weren’t his biggest fan for a long time.”

Lizzy shrugs as she snuggles into bed, “He’s not so bad. I didn’t want to fight with him anymore. I have bigger problems to deal with now anyway.” She says.

Blaine’s eyes widen, “What bigger problems are those?” He asks.

Lizzy sighs, “Meghan in my class likes Nolan but *I* like Nolan.” She explains.

Kurt and Blaine stare at their daughter for a second before they turn to each other with wide, panicked eyes. This is the first time Lizzy has mentioned anything like this. They figured drama like this would be years away. They can’t help but wonder if they wouldn’t prefer her to go back to squabbling with her pseudo-cousin…


	242. Bury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine get home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to [Chapter 6 - Mild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266210/chapters/30493470)

Blaine’s got the car door open before Kurt’s even come to a complete stop in their driveway. He leaves their bags in the car and he and Kurt meet at the end of the walkway up to their house.

Without saying anything they both begin to make their way to the house but before they reach the door, Burt comes out of it.

“How is she?” Kurt asks in lieu of greeting.

Burt sighs, “She’s better. Still pretty tired but she’s been enjoying watching Disney movies all day.”

Blaine and Kurt nod before making moves to go around Burt, “Wait,” Burt says, stopping Kurt with a hand on his arm. Kurt and Blaine turn to look at him incredulously, “Just…relax, okay?”

Kurt scoffs, “Relax? Our daughter was in the hospital and we weren’t here and you’re asking us to relax?”

“Yes, Kurt, I am.” Burt says with authority, “You go in looking like you both do right now? You’re going to scare her. I’m not normally one for hiding emotions but…this whole thing scared her. Rightly so. And you’re only going to make it worse by going in looking like the world has ended.”

“It almost did.” Blaine whispers.

Burt nods, “I get that. But you gotta bury those emotions for right now. You’ve gotta be strong for her.”

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and see what the other’s face looks like for probably the first time. Then, almost simultaneously, they allow their faces to relax and smooth out, losing the panicked edge they had.

Burt nods when he sees the transformation, “Go snuggle your baby girl and watch some movies. She’s been asking for you.”

Kurt and Blaine nod but both pause before making their way inside. Kurt leans over and gives his dad a hug and Blaine brings a hand up to pat Burt’s back, “Thank you for being here, Dad.” Kurt says and he doesn’t only mean right now in this moment.

“Of course.” Burt says before ushering the boys inside.


	243. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree trimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrong season but that hasn't stopped me before!

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly!” Blaine sings loudly as he comes into the apartment.

Kurt smiles from where he’s pulling cookies out of the oven and turns to Blaine with a hand on his hip, “Could we be anymore cliché?” He asks, gesturing to Blaine, who’s unwinding his scarfs and shaking snow out of his hair and then to himself, mired in Christmas cookie baking complete with an apron that says ‘We Whisk You A Merry Christmas’ and Frosty the Snowman oven mitts.

Blaine chuckles, “It’s our first Christmas living together. We’re allowed to be as cliché as we want.” Kurt lifts a brow skeptically but smiles none-the-less, “Speaking of cliché,” Blaine continues as he produces a box from his duffel bag, “I bought this today.”

“A gift?” Kurt asks, intrigued.

Blaine shrugs, “Sort of? It’s for both of us. For our…tree.” He says nodding at the sparse, both in foliage and decoration, tree in the corner.

“Colour me intrigued.” Kurt says, moving to the box and beginning to open it. He opens the flaps and moves the tissue paper aside in order to pull out, “An…angel.” He says, inspecting the white and silver tree topper.

Blaine nods with a smile, “Isn’t it beautiful?” He asks.

Kurt hesitates and his hesitation is enough to make Blaine’s smile drop, “You don’t like it?” He asks.

Kurt shrugs, “It’s beautiful. It’s just…an angel.”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow, “Yeeeeeah.” He says slowly, “And that’s bad because…?”

“We just…always used a star.” Kurt says.

Blaine’s eyes widen as he realizes what’s going on, “Ohhhh.” He says, “And we always had an angel.” Kurt shrugs again, “I can return it.” Blaine says, going to grab the angel from Kurt.

“No!” Kurt says immediately, but then pulls up short, “I mean, it IS beautiful but…”

Blaine smiles, “Kurt. It’s fine.” He says, “It’s not like I’m super religious, or ever was. It was just instinct. Why don’t we find an amazing star together to put on our tree.”

Kurt lets a slow smile spread across his face but doesn’t say anything as he goes and grabs a cookie from the batch he’d finished earlier. He sidles up in front of Blaine and offers him the cookie, still smiling.

Blaine smiles, too, and bites down on the offered gingerbread with a hum of satisfaction and Kurt leans in to kiss the crumbs away.


	244. Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school drop off

Blaine jogs after Matty as the four-year-old tears off in front of him, “Matty, stop!” He calls and the little boy stops on his toes, turning his face with a wide cheeky grin to look back at his dad. Blaine chuckles, “You have to stay with me. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Matty sighs and bounces on his toes while his father catches up, “Come on, Daddy! Nash is waiting!” He says, impatiently.

Blaine comes up beside him and lays a hand on his shoulder, “We’ll get there in plenty of time. Don’t worry.” He placates as the two boys begin their walk again.

They turn onto the school playground and Matty gasps, “Nash!” He yells, looking like he wants to take off but peaking up at Blaine for permission.

Blaine smiles and nods, and then laughs as Matty takes off at a run, “So excited.” A woman says next to Blaine and he turns to find a blonde woman next to him, her ponytail swinging behind her as she clutches her Starbucks.

Blaine smiles politely, “Yeah.” He says, looking around for Rachel or Jesse. He spots them talking to Matty and Nash’s kindergarten teacher.

“Is this your first?” Another mom, a brunette this time, asks, sidling up to Blaine’s other side.

Blaine shakes his head but doesn’t offer any more information, “Kaylee’s my first.” The brunette says, gesturing to a gaggle of girls that Blaine assumes he’s supposed to know which one Kaylee is but he couldn’t even begin to guess. He hums and rocks on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

“Hey Karen, who’s your new friend?” Another blonde asks, coming up to the small group with two other women behind her.

“Oh this is…” ‘Karen’ says, gesturing to Blaine to fill in the blank.

“Blaine.” Blaine says with a nod and he’s not sure why that’s funny but all the women giggle.

Finally, Rachel and Jesse move away from the teacher and they spot Blaine across the playground. They begin to make their way over but Jesse gets stopped by Nash. Rachel smiles, runs a hand through Nash’s hair before making her way over to Blaine.

“How do you do this, Blaine, without crying?” She asks, moving to rest a hand on his arm and not seeming to notice Blaine’s audience.

Blaine chuckles, “It gets easier.” He says, hugging her to him as she sniffles.

“Daddy, come see!” Matty yells and Blaine excuses himself with a smile.

“Do you know him?” One of the moms asks Rachel.

Rachel startles, seeming to notice the group for the first time, “Oh. Yeah. He’s one of my oldest friends.” She says.

“What’s his story?” ‘Karen’ asks, “He’s cute.”

Rachel laughs, “Yeah, his husband thinks so too.”

The collective gasp and then groan from the group of woman is positively comical and almost makes Rachel forget she’s about to leave her baby boy at school for the first time, “What a waste.” One of the mom sighs as the group disbands.

“His husband doesn’t think so.” Rachel can’t help but add and then laughs to herself again as she goes to talk to Jesse, Blaine, Nash, and Matty before the bell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while I was editing this this morning that Lizzy probably should have been with them but let's pretend she walked to school with some of her friends because I didn't feel like changing anything. lol


	245. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired boys

“Tired.”

“Hmmmmmm.”

“You?”

“Hmmmmmm.”

“Bed?”

“Hmmmmmm.”

“Each other those hums was different.”

“Hmmmmmm.”

“That one too.”


	246. Herb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening after work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite appearances otherwise? This is not set at Christmastime lol

Kurt gets home from work and can hear Blaine singing. This isn’t unusual, actually it’s more unusual if his boyfriend isn’t singing, but Kurt has a feeling he knows what Blaine is singing about and he rolls his eyes with a fond smile.

Once he’s taken his shoes and coat off, he makes his way into the kitchen to find his adorable boyfriend leaning his elbows on the counter and staring out the kitchen window. Well not so much OUT the window…

“Let it grow, let it grow, let it grow.” Blaine sings…to his herb garden. He doesn’t know Kurt is there yet so Kurt leans against the doorjamb and feels his heart flutter as Blaine reaches out to softly pet the leaves of one of the plants while he continues his own version of Let It Snow.

“And when we finally eat you up! You’re going to be delicious in our sup!” Kurt can’t help but giggle at that line and it’s enough to get Blaine’s attention, who startles slightly and then smiles over his shoulder at Kurt.

“I think you love your herbs more than me.” Kurt says, moving to lean a hip next to Blaine on the counter.

“Never.” Blaine says. Kurt raises an eyebrow and Blaine blushes, “Singing makes them grow better.” He defends with a shrug.

“I can’t with you anymore.” Kurt sighs, stroking Blaine’s cheek as they smile at each other.


	247. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets home from work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit to loving this one

The glow of the television from the living room is seemingly the only light in the whole house when Blaine gets home from work. He’s exhausted, his body hurts, and for some reason the show tonight left his throat killing him. He better not be getting a cold. He’ll have to take a trip to the ENT soon.

He just wants to collapse into bed and sleep like the dead…until Lizzy wakes him up at five in the morning. He knows Kurt will get up with her, he’s amazing like that, but it doesn’t stop Blaine from waking up at the same time. A glance at his watch shows it’s almost 12:30 a.m. Awesome…

He trudges toward the living room to shut the television off when he notices Kurt lying on the couch, asleep. Maybe he tried to stay up to wait for Blaine but since having Lizzy two months ago, Blaine has actually told Kurt NOT to do that. As much as he loves the sentiment, one of them should be rested in the mornings.

He smiles anyway at the gesture and at Kurt’s pouty sleeping face before he notices something on Kurt’s chest.

It’s Lizzy, fast asleep with her face turned toward Blaine, one of her little fists resting by her slightly open mouth. 

It may be the exhaustion but Blaine feels tears prick his eyes at the display. He’s not sure why his family is sleeping on the couch but the sight of the two of them sleeping in the blue glow of the television is too adorable to worry about reason.

Blaine pauses in his pursuit to turn off the television and he just leans against the doorjamb with his arms crossed.

How did he get so lucky? How is it possible that this is his life? That he gets to come home to this and experience this and feel the absolute LOVE of this moment.

Kurt snorts lightly in his sleep and shifts, causing Lizzy to snuffle in her own slumber and snuggle deeper into Kurt’s chest. Blaine thinks his heart explodes.

He could literally stand and watch them sleep all night, but his momentarily forgotten exhaustion rears it’s ugly head and he knows he can’t.

He grabs the remote on the way to the couch and flicks off the television, leaving the room only lit by moonlight. Turns out that’s all he needs to do to wake Kurt up, who wakes with a slight start and then his face crumples into adorable confusion.

He looks around seemingly blind for a moment before he notices Lizzy on his chest and Blaine standing by the coffee table. He sighs and relaxes back on the couch, laying a hand gently on Lizzy’s back.

“She wouldn’t sleep.” He says, horsely.

Blaine nods, “Well she’s asleep now.” He says, nodding in her direction, “Come on. I’m exhausted. Let’s all go to bed.”

Kurt nods and then waits for Blaine to lift Lizzy carefully off his chest and cradle her to him before getting up himself with a slight groan, “Good show?” He whispers as they make their way upstairs. Blaine can tell he’s not REALLY awake.

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand, “Yeah. Awesome show.” He whispers, simply. 

All the Anderson-Hummels are asleep in record time.


	248. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you buy a house, you have to move into it

“I’m never moving again.” Kurt groans as he settles on the couch.

Blaine chuckles as he stretches his back, “Do you mean you’re never moving houses again? Or from that spot?”

Kurt, who’s head has fallen back on the sofa, lifts a finger in the air, “Both. Both is good.” He says to the ceiling and Blaine laughs again.

“Well we may be sore but we’re all moved in. Home sweet home.” Blaine says, flopping on the couch next to Kurt.

“The boxes are in.” Kurt corrects, “We still have to unpack them.”

Blaine waves a hand dismissively, “That’s a tomorrow Kurt and Blaine problem.”

Kurt shifts his head without lifting it to squint thoughtfully at Blaine, “I like the way you think, Anderson.”

“I do what I can.” Blaine says.


	249. Horoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school fair

“Oh my God Matty, keep up!” Lizzy groans, rolling her eyes up to the sky.

“You’re, like, running.” Matty says, catching up to his sister, out of breath and glaring.

“You just have short legs.” Lizzy snarks.

“I’m nine!” Matty argues and Lizzy shrugs.

“Why couldn’t Papa and Dad bring you?” The thirteen-year-old asks, crossing her arms and looking around the school fair like her friends might see her with her little brother and shun her on sight.

Matty shrugs, “I don’t know. They said they would see us later. I’m going to go on the ferris wheel!” Matty exclaims, already making his way over.

“Ummm no.” Lizzy says, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him back. He stumbles before finding his footing and wrenching his shirt from her fist.

“What the hell, Lizzy!” He yells.

Lizzy smirks, “I’m telling Dad you said ‘hell’.” She taunts and Matty glares again, “We’re not going on the ferris wheel. I want to know my horoscope and whether being seen with you is going to wreck my social status.”

Matty grumbles but follows behind his sister to the tent where the fortune teller is. They wait in a line of about five people before it’s their turn to go inside. 

Lizzy holds up the tent opening for herself but stops dead and her eyes widen before she’s fully in, “Oh my God.” She whispers, horrified, and doesn’t even seem to notice that Matty has bumped into her back at her abrupt stop.

“Lizzy!” He whines, rubbing his nose.

Lizzy doesn’t answer, she’s too busy staring in front of her.

“Well look who it is!” Kurt says from his spot behind the desk. He’s wearing outrageous robes and a pointy hat and Lizzy is pretty sure she’s going to die.

“What are you doing?” Lizzy asks, making sure the tent is closed behind her even though she’s sure half the student population has already seen her father.

“I’m the fortune teller!” Kurt exclaims with a flourish before he shrugs with a smile, “I’m really just reading people their horoscope from the internet but they seem to like it and I get to wear these robes!” He picks up his arm to show off the shiny fabric.

“Cool!” Matty exclaims, coming up to the table.

“Papa! My friends are going to stop hanging out with me!” Lizzy exclaims.

Kurt scoffs, “Please. Your friends love me. And who doesn’t like getting their fortune told? Now Dad on the other hand…” He hesitates.

Lizzy glares, “What ABOUT Dad?” She asks.

Kurt shrugs again, “Check out the main stage.” Is all he says and Lizzy and Matty exit the tent to do just that.

“No!” Lizzy yells, loud enough to actually catch Blaine’s attention form the stage about 50 feet away.

He looks over and smiles, “Hi guys!” He waves. Well he doesn’t so much as wave as brandish his wand.

“Cool! Dad’s a magician!” Matty exclaims, already running over to see him.

Lizzy buries her face in her hands, “I will never recover from this.” She moans, dramatically.


	250. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need a hand?

“Hey.” Kurt whispers, leaning his head on the doorjamb to their bedroom. Blaine’s sitting at their shared desk (they live in a loft with two other people, space is limited) flipping through textbooks and tapping away at his keyboard.

Blaine sighs and slumps back in the chair, turning his head to Kurt, “Hey.” He says and Kurt can tell how stressed he is.

“How can I help?” Kurt asks, walking into the room.

Blaine blinks slowly, he’s tired, “Help me with my bibliography?” He asks in a small voice.

Kurt smiles, “Scoot over.” He says.

Blaine shuffles to one side and Kurt perches himself on the other half of the chair. They give each other small smiles before Blaine turns back to his computer and Kurt starts to organize the books Blaine has laid out.

Is sharing a seat the most comfortable position? No. But is it perfect?

Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired Blaine is one of my favourite things.


	251. Handicap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golf is dumb.

When the director of Blaine’s new show, Gerrard, finds out that Blaine likes sports, he is instantly favoured. Broadway actor and sports enthusiast don’t usually mix but Blaine has never found his ability to do both as a benefit until now.

“Look at you all blushing because your boss likes you.” Kurt teases as they meander their way toward the theatre. Kurt’s got the day off and has decided to spend as much of it as possible with Blaine.

Blaine chuckles and does indeed blush as he dips his head with a shrug, “It’s nice. He yells at everyone but me.”

“And the rest of the cast doesn’t hate you for it?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs again, “Not really?”

Kurt chuckles as they get to the theatre and he kisses Blaine’s hand which has been enclosed in his own the whole walk, “Who doesn’t love you?”

— — —

Blaine is strangely quiet when he gets home from rehearsal that night. Kurt is just finishing up in the kitchen when Blaine trudges in, despondently.

“Everything okay?” Kurt asks as Blaine sits heavily in a chair. Kurt comes over and smoothes his hands over Blaine’s shoulders.

Blaine sighs, “Gerrard yelled at me today.”

Kurt’s brow furrows in confusion, “What changed in such a short amount of time?”

Blaine shrugs, “Apparently the only sport he can’t tolerate people not liking is golf.” Kurt hisses because he knows Blaine hates golf, “He asked me today what my handicap was. I panicked and said two. Evidently that was the wrong answer.”

Kurt rubs Blaine’s shoulders, soothingly, “Golf is dumb. A handicap of two sounds perfectly responsible.” 

Blaine chuckles, “Says the man who knows nothing about any sport ever.”

Kurt pinches Blaine’s neck playfully, before he sighs, “Yeah. I probably would have been either offended or very confused that golf has anything to do with being handicapped.”

Blaine makes a ‘See?’ gesture before bringing one of Kurt’s hands to his lips to kiss it.


	252. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stumped and could only think of a fic premise that I've done before. Thanks to slayediest for this idea!

“Dad, let’s go! I’m freezing!” Lizzy whines, burrowing her body deeper into her blankets and her toes deeper into the sand.

Blaine sighs as he once again loses the spark, “I’m trying!” He argues in frustration, “And don’t speak to me like that.” He reprimands.

“I agree about the tone.” Kurt says, giving Lizzy a significant look, “But I also agree about the freezing. My teeth are practically chattering.”

Blaine glares at his husband before turning back to the fire.

Kurt and Blaine decided to take their kids to visit Cooper in California the last week before school starts. They’ve had an amazing vacation, even getting to spend time with Cooper’s daughter Addison, but now, on their last night here, they’ve decided to have an Anderson-Hummel beach campfire. A farewell to summer. 

If Blaine can get the fire lit.

“I got more wood!” Matty announces triumphantly, running down the beach from where he’s been pillaging 50 feet away. The eleven-year-old drops the wood next to the fire pit and looks down at the lack of fire dismissively, “I got more wood for…no fire.”

Blaine sighs again and throws the lighter and paper in his hands to the beach, “I can’t get it to ignite long enough to become a fire!”

Kurt gets up from his chair, wraps a blanket around himself and shuffles over to Blaine. He puts his arm around his husband and rubs his arm, “I may call you my boy scout but have you ever made a fire before?” Blaine shakes his head with a pout, “Then don’t get so down on yourself! I know we’re making jokes but we can wait. Right, guys?” Kurt asks, turning to the kids.

“I’ll have time to find more wood!” Matty exclaims with a smile.

Lizzy burrows deeper, “I can wait for a while.” She says. It’s the best they’re going to get out of the fifteen-year-old.

Blaine smiles before taking a deep breath and crouching by the fire again. He lights the piece of paper in his hand and slowly feeds it into the teepee of wood he’s created. He puts a few more pieces on and tries as much as he can to stop the majority of the wind from blowing the flame out.

It’s a tense few moments but eventually the wood around the paper catches and a larger fire begins to grow. It gets larger and larger and Blaine stands with a triumphant yell.

“I! Have made fire!” He exclaims, gesturing to said fire.

Kurt chuckles and drops his head back, “Must you quote Cast Away?” He asks.

Blaine smiles and sits next to Kurt as Matty sits on his other side, “I made fire.” Blaine says quieter.

Kurt smiles and reaches over to grab Blaine hand, “Yeah you did.” He says and the Anderson-Hummels enjoy the glow as they listen to the crackle of the wood and the waves lapping at the shore.


	253. Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hard decision must be made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not TECHNICALLY breaking the law right? You decide lol

Blaine finds Kurt in the hospital chapel. He’s shocked, to say the least, but when he notices Kurt’s expression, blank and staring off into the middle distance, he’s pretty sure Kurt isn’t aware of where he is.

Blaine approaches slowly, as if approaching a spooked animal, and sits down next to Kurt on the pew. Kurt doesn’t even acknowledge his presence.

“Hey.” Blaine whispers. Kurt doesn’t respond or look at Blaine. The only visible indication that he knows Blaine is there is a slight tilt of his head, “Are you…” Blaine stops himself from asking the question. Of course Kurt isn’t okay. Blaine’s not okay. None of this is okay.

The pair sit quietly for a few moments, Blaine even turning to face the front of the chapel and staring at the multi-denominational spinning platform that, at the moment, is set somewhere between Christianity and Judaism.

These few moments are the quietest they’ve had in weeks and even though Blaine knows he has to speak, he doesn’t actually want to.

He sighs eventually though, and turns back to Kurt, grabbing his husband’s hand, “Baby, I know this is the last thing you want to think about but…they need a decision.” He whispers.

It’s like those words light a spark under Kurt, who straightens and turns to Blaine with more fire in his eyes then he’s had for months, “Oh do they?” He hisses and Blaine winces at his tone and volume.

“I know…” Blaine starts but Kurt cuts him off.

“You know nothing!” He exclaims and then rolls his eyes and wrenches his hand from Blaine’s, “They need me to decide, right? Well fuck them!” Blaine winces again, “I refuse to decide. My decision is not to decide and you can go tell them that and then to tell them to shove it up their asses.”

Blaine’s not sure how to respond as Kurt turns to face the front and crosses his arms over his chest. Blaine is simultaneously happy that Kurt is no longer catatonic and frightened at the anger he’s seeing. He does know one thing though.

“You’re right.” He whispers, “I don’t know what you’re going through but…” He hesitates, “I have lost both of my parents, and then Carole, and…” He hesitates again but this time it’s to put a hand to his mouth as tears begin to escape, “And I may very well be losing one more.” He whispers, “So don’t tell me I don’t know anything.” He says the last sentence strongly before he begins to cry in earnest.

Kurt holds his glare at the front of the room for a moment before his eyes pinch and he licks his lips as tears begin to fall, “Blaine.” He says his name like a prayer and maybe it is, before he collapses onto Blaine’s lap.

Blaine leans over his back and the two of them cry for what feels like hours. It’s a cathartic cry, one that has been building for weeks, and while it is a horrible feeling, Blaine can’t help but think this was needed.

He pulls up when his sobs turn to sniffles and he can tell Kurt’s have quieted as well but he keeps his head in Blaine’s lap, clutching his knee, “I don’t know what to do.” Kurt whispers, desperately.

Blaine lays a hand on Kurt’s head and strokes his fingers through Kurt’s hair, “I don’t know what to do either but…there are people we can talk to. Why don’t we call a meeting with the doctor’s and Finn and then have a discussion between the three of us. You may be making the final call here but we can make the decision together.”

Kurt’s nodding on Blaine’s lap before he’s finished, and then sits up with a deep breath, shaking his head to rid himself of the last of his tears…for now, “You’re right. Let’s do that.”

“Okay.” Blaine whispers, holding his hand out to Kurt who grabs it in a tight grip. They smile watery sad smiles at each other before Blaine pulls Kurt to his feet and out of the chapel.


	254. Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tradition

Kurt and Blaine beam at each other as they stand in front of their apartment door. It’s a spot they’ve stood an innumerable amount of times but this one feels different.

Blaine feels himself shiver, “Are you as excited as I am?” He asks.

Kurt tries to purse his lips to hid his smile but it’s fruitless and they both know it, “I very much am.” He says.

They both put their bags down simultaneously and turn to each other. They smile and then both go to hold their arms out. 

At the gestures, their smiles turn confused, “I thought…” Blaine says, gesturing to the door.

Kurt chuckles, “Yeah, I thought too.” He answers.

They both laugh and roll their eyes at each other before Blaine shrugs, “I guess we should have talked about this.” He says.

Kurt nods, “Well I think I win because I’m taller.”

Blaine’s eyebrows raise, “Why?” He asks.

Kurt shrugs, “Taller means stronger.” He smirks when Blaine guffaws, “To be perfectly honest, love, I’m not sure you could handle this.” He gestures to himself with another shrug.

Blaine narrows his eyes at Kurt but he’s smiling before he shrugs as well, “Fine.” He acquiesces.

Kurt’s eyebrows raise at how easy Blaine backed down but decides not to comment as he moves to scoop Blaine up into his arms bridal style, “Will you let me at least TRY after?” Blaine asks.

Kurt smiles, “Sure.” He says, figuring it can’t hurt.

Blaine smiles too and then grabs the doorknob to their apartment, turning it and swinging open the door before gesturing with a flourish, “Shall we?” He asks.

Kurt doesn’t say anything, just walks over the threshold to their apartment with his new husband in his arms. 

When they’re inside, Blaine kicks his feet excitedly, “That was amazing!” He shrieks and kisses Kurt, who hums and kisses back, “Now it’s my turn.” He says when they break the kiss.

Kurt chuckles and lets Blaine down before they reset themselves outside the apartment. Blaine opens his arms and Kurt only hesitates for a second before stepping in and allowing himself to be picked up.

Blaine does so with seeming ease and the two of them are inside the apartment, safely, a moment later, “Welcome home, husband.” Blaine says, with a smirk at Kurt’s shocked expression.

“Bedroom. Now.” Kurt says in answer and Blaine is more than willing to comply with the request.


	255. Whip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there was a way for me to make this word sexy? But yesterday was such a long, stressful day? I didn't have it in me. Sorry.

“Blaine!!” Kurt yells with such distress that Blaine goes running. He hasn’t scaled a flight of stairs this quickly in YEARS but he’s on the second floor of their house so fast he gives himself whiplash.

He peaks into the rooms on the second floor until he finds Kurt, who appears to be hyperventilating.

“What? What’s wrong?” Blaine asks, concerned.

Kurt turns around to face him, holding what appears to be a…whip. Blaine’s eyebrows furrow, “Why…do you have a whip? And why is that cause for concern?” He asks.

Kurt’s eyes widen as he gestures around the room, “Look what room we’re in!” He exclaims.

Blaine looks around for the first time, so focused on finding Kurt he hadn’t really thought about WHERE he was. When he realizes he’s in the room of his eighteen year old son? His eyes widen as well.

“Thank you for joining me in my panic!” Kurt exclaims.

“What the hell?” Blaine exclaims.

Kurt shakes the whip, “Our son is…he and his boyfriend are…They do…I can’t finish any of those sentences!”

Blaine takes a deep breath, “Okay, let’s just…talk to him when he gets home. Calmly.” He emphasizes.

“Oh there will be talk but I can’t promise it’ll be calm.” Kurt mutters.

— — —

Blaine and Kurt call Matty into the kitchen when they hear the front door open. Their youngest comes bounding in with a smile on his face until he see the looks on his parents’ faces.

“What did I do?” He asks, cautiously, and Blaine and Kurt can almost see his wheels turning, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

“Sit down.” Blaine says instead of answering, gesturing to the chair across from them.

Matty sits slowly, “Seriously,” He says, “What did I do?”

Kurt reaches behind his chair and pulls out of the brown whip, laying it on the table with a thunk. All three Anderson-Hummel men stare at the leather until Matty looks up at them with a confused expression.

“You’re…mad I bought a whip for my Halloween costume?” He guesses.

Kurt and Blaine’s eyes widen and they turn to each other before looking back at Matty, “This is for a costume?” Kurt exclaims.

Matty nods, “Yeah. I’m going to be Indian Jones this year. What did you think it was?” He asks but Kurt and Blaine never get a chance to answer before Matty’s own eyes widen and he gasps in horror, “Oh my God! You guys thought…that me and Cole…that we…Dude!” He exclaims, getting up from his chair and putting his hands to his head.

“Well what else were we supposed to think?” Blaine defends.

Matty shakes his head, “I don’t want to be having this conversation anymore. Can we please stop having this conversation?”

Kurt nods, “I think that will be best for everyone.” He says.

Matty nods too and picks up the whip, “I’m just gonna…return this and think of something else to be for Halloween. Maybe like a ghost or something. Something nice and simple.” He says, more to himself, as he leaves the room.

Kurt and Blaine turn to each other after he’s gone and heave a giant, simultaneous, sigh of relief.


	256. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An olfactory experience

The smell in the air when Blaine walks into the loft almost makes him weak in the knees. Even though he stays on his feet he does wilt with a groan as his nostrils are assaulted with the smell of Kurt’s new cologne.

Since moving to New York, Kurt has been experimenting with new smells. When Blaine moved in, the search had picked up in earnest and he’s often asked Blaine for his opinion. Kurt’s been here for two years and hasn’t found one he’s liked enough to keep. Blaine has enjoyed helping him decide.

Today is a new offering. Kurt has been wearing the same one for about a month and while Blaine liked it? It wasn’t his favourite. This one though? He’ll refer you to his groan upon entering the loft.

He both hates and loves the first day Kurt tries out a cologne. Kurt NEVER overdoes his application but when it’s new, he sprays some by the door for when Blaine gets home. He says he does it so Blaine can have a gut reaction. Blaine thinks he does it just to tease.

Blaine quickly makes his way in search of Kurt and finds him at their shared desk space, typing away. He’s not shy about coming up behind Kurt and burying his nose in Kurt’s neck, inhaling deeply and groaning again as the smell from the entryway amplified and mixed with Kurt’s skin.

Kurt doesn’t jump at Blaine’s sudden presence (the loft door isn’t exactly quiet) but he does bring a hand up to thread through Blaine’s hair as Blaine continues to try to burrow into his neck and never leave.

“A good one?” Kurt asks and Blaine can hear the smirk in his voice.

Blaine just hums in the affirmative and doesn’t regret the following ten minutes where he stays in exactly the same position.

Eventually Kurt pushes him away with a laugh and a, “I have to finish this paper.” but Blaine’s now got the scent in his nose and as he goes about his evening? He’s continually reminded of that amazing smell.

Definitely a winner.


	257. Bundle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bundle of joy

"Where's my little bundle?” Burt Hummel booms upon entering the hospital room.

“Dad, shhhh! You’ll wake her!” Kurt scolds from the couch he and Blaine are sitting on. Blaine cuddles little Lizzy closer to his chest and Burt rolls his eyes, affectionately, as Kurt reaches over to lightly cover her ears.

“I’m a new grandfather. She has her whole life to sleep.” His tone contradicts his words though as he whispers them, creeping forward to peer at the baby.

His face melts at the perfection and then he can’t help but smile at the proud smiles Kurt and Blaine give him before looking down at Lizzy themselves.

“Where’s Carole?” Kurt asks.

Burt rolls his eyes again, lovingly, “She felt our present needed one more thing. She’s at the gift shop.” He makes grabby hands and Blaine relinquishes the warm bundle (only slightly reluctantly).

“You big liar.” Carole says with a laugh, walking through the door, “You’re exact words were ‘I think we need a bear but…I can’t wait to see her. Could you go?’” She rolls her eyes as she leans down to kiss Blaine and Kurt on the cheeks.

Kurt guffaws, “You made her go get something YOU wanted to add?”

“And you didn’t have to get her anything.” Blaine adds. 

Burt pouts, “I just…needed to see her. I’m her grandfather.” He shrugs as much as he can with Lizzy in his arms.

Carole chuckles and rolls her eyes again before moving to look at Lizzy, “Well, I don’t really blame you.” She concedes with a smile.


	258. Leaflet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very random but given the word? I didn't know how to make it NOT random lol

“Kurt!” Blaine says, with giddy abandon, as he comes into the kitchen, “Look what someone left in our door!”

Kurt looks up from his coffee and quirks an eyebrow at what Blaine is brandishing, “It’s…a leaflet.” He says.

Blaine nods, “Our first leaflet. The very first leaflet we’ve ever gotten in our apartment!”

Kurt sighs, “Okay I can see being excited about a lot of things but a leaflet?”

Blaine just gives an excited nod again and sits down opposite Kurt.

Kurt chuckles, “You’re such a dork. It’s a leaflet for a Thai restaurant. And you’re acting like it’s Christmas.”

Blaine just shrugs, “It’s exciting.”

Kurt shakes his head, “Weirdo.” He says, affectionately.

Blaine shrugs again, “Fine. Think what you will. I’m going to sit here and enjoy my leaflet.” He says, before opening the leaflet dramatically and reading it exaggeratedly.

Kurt chuckles again before standing with his coffee. As he leaves the room he pats Blaine’s shoulder, “Enjoy your leaflet.” He says.

“I already am.” Blaine says, primly, before turning to stick his tongue out at Kurt, making them both laugh.


	259. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet evening

It's quiet in the Anderson-Hummel household (okay they aren’t married yet, not even engaged, but they live together and damn it if they aren’t going to call their house Anderson-Hummel) save for the sounds of New York outside.

By mutually unspoken agreement neither Blaine or Kurt turn on the TV or speakers and have been communicating with hand signals and smiles all evening. It’s been amazingly relaxing and even though there is the occasional (okay not SO occasional) siren outside, the sounds of New York outside their windows are soothing and constant.

They’ve settled on the couch after dinner and Kurt unceremoniously moves to lay his head in Blaine’s lap. He snuggles in on his back and looks up at Blaine with a soft smile and bright eyes - asking.

Blaine smiles back and moves one hand to thread through Kurt’s hair. Kurt closes his eyes and sighs into the touch. He doesn’t always appreciate his hair being played with but when he’s in the mood he LOVES to have Blaine’s masterful fingers do their magic.

Blaine also loves when Kurt’s in the mood to have his hair played with. He wears a lot of product in his hair but when he wants his hair played with he wears none. Kurt’s hair is deceptively thick (okay maybe not so deceptively considering how high he wears it normally) and Blaine loves sinking his fingers in and manipulating the locks.

After ten minutes, Kurt does a happy shoulder shimmy before turning in toward Blaine’s stomach and nuzzling his nose there. Blaine rests his hand on the back of Kurt’s neck and sighs at the intimate gesture.

Kurt places a soft kiss to Blaine’s stomach before rolling back onto his back and smiling back up at Blaine, who smiles back down at Kurt, before bringing his hand to once again thread his fingers through the chestnut hair at his disposal.


	260. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this but happy enough to not change it lol

“I don’t think you’re supposed to say that angrily.” Blaine says.

“Well lucky for everyone I’m not going to be the one who actually says the line.” Kurt sighs in frustration, rubbing a hand along his brow, “We’ve been at this for hours and while I’m happy to help? Can we just finish this so we can order pizza?”

“Yeah it’s just…I need to know how to react to specific lines and if you say them differently…” Blaine says, carefully.

Kurt’s eyes narrow and he looks at Blaine silently for a moment before sighing again, “Fine. Okay. Let’s do this.” He says, “And action.”

“I can’t do this anymore.” Blaine says, speaking the words of his character.

“Well neither can I.” Kurt says, making sure to sound sad this time instead of angry.

It’s Blaine’s line next but Blaine hesitates, “Actually,” He says slowly and that’s not the next line, “I was thinking…”

Kurt cuts him off by throwing the script he’s been reading from on the ground, “That’s it! I’m done. Practice by yourself.” He huffs before storming out of the room.

Blaine watches him go with a sad pout.


	261. Drawer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to figure out when Blaine's birthday is. Was reminded it was never officially stated. So I'm making it up and saying it's during the fall sometime. Even if I'm wrong? That's what I'm doing lol

“Come, come, come!” Kurt says, ushering Blaine to the couch.

Blaine sits with a laugh at Kurt’s enthusiasm. His boyfriend is practically bouncing. No, no. Literally bouncing, Blaine corrects himself, “I think you’re more excited about my birthday than I am.”

Kurt scoffs and waves his hand, “That is a lie and you know it. You love your birthday. BUT I am excited to give you my present.”

Blaine smiles, “Presents are always a good thing. Give away, good man.”

Kurt bounces over to the table and brings back a large package. Blaine’s eyes light up as Kurt sets it in his lap and then stands back to clap excitedly as he waits for Blaine to open it.

Blaine tears at the paper with vigour but as the wood underneath is revealed, his brows furrow in confusion, “It’s…a drawer.” He says, slowly.

Kurt nods, excitedly.

Blaine smiles as if he’s missing something important, “Uhhhh thanks?”

Kurt stops bouncing and looks at Blaine with sad, wide eyes, “You don’t get it.”

“No! No!” Blaine is quick to placate before he winces, “Okay I’ll admit I don't get it. I was going to say you bought us a new dresser but…this is a drawer from our own dresser.”

Kurt sighs and shrugs, “Well yeah. I’m giving you a drawer in the dresser.”

Blaine nods slowly…he still doesn’t it, “I’ve lived here for almost three months. And have clothes in that dresser already. Are you giving me one more?”

Kurt huffs, “No!” He sits down on the chair and crosses his arms, “I thought it was going to be all romantic. I never officially asked you to move in. We just…sort of assumed and it happened. So I figured for your first birthday here I would give you a drawer and it would be romantic and just,” Kurt waves a hand again dismissively.

Alls quiet in the room until Blaine gets up and goes to kneel in front of Kurt, “You’re giving me a drawer?” He asks, softly.

Kurt looks up at Blaine through his lashes (which is hard to do when Blaine is knelt below him), “That was the idea.”

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and kisses it softly, closing his eyes, “It’s perfect.” He says, “It’s beyond perfect.”

It’s said with such sincerity that it makes Kurt’s face blossom into a smile.

Blaine smiles back, “Though…I wouldn’t mind if it also meant I could have one more drawer for my clothes.” He hedges.

Kurt laughs, “Nice try.” He says and Blaine shrugs. Couldn’t hurt to try.


	262. Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like most of them have been sickeningly sweet lately. Sorry?

“Can we…not today?” Blaine asks (pleads).

Kurt smiles, sadly, at his husband as they buckle into the car, “But it’s her favourite.” He says.

Blaine sighs, “Yeah but it’s so strange.”

“Daddy! Sing!” Lizzy yells from the backseat.

Both Kurt and Blaine turn to chuckle at her as she smiles expectantly at them. Blaine shakes his head before turning to Kurt, “You know we are her parents. We could just say no.”

Kurt shrugs as he puts the car into gear, “You tell her that.” He challenges.

Blaine sighs again, turning back to Lizzy who is still smiling, “Sweetheart, we’re going to listen to something else today, okay?”

Lizzy shakes her head, “No. Daddy sing!” The two-year-old announces and Blaine hangs his head. He just can’t say no to this little human…as much as he wishes he could in this instance.

Kurt chuckles when he realizes how quickly Lizzy beat Blaine, “You didn’t try very hard.”

Blaine shrugs, “It’s her favourite.” He parrots Kurt before pressing a button on the radio and suddenly his own voice fills the car.

“Yay!” Lizzy cheers as the cast album for Blaine’s latest show plays over the speakers.

Blaine pulls a face, “I don’t like listening to myself sing.” 

“You say that every time.” Kurt says.

“And it’s true every time.” Blaine shoots back.

“Well Lizzy and I love to hear you sing.” Kurt says, simply.

“If I didn’t love you two so much…” Blaine trails off with shake of his head even though he’s smiling.

Kurt smiles back, beginning to sing along to the current song as he continues to drive.


	263. Incongruous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party that is not a party for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard word for me and I was exhausted last night. This is what I came up with.

Blaine notices Kurt’s frown from across the crowded room like a beacon. Not only because he’s so attuned to him but also because the frown seems so incongruous to the smiling faces of the other party guests.

“Hey you.” Blaine says, sidling up beside Kurt and bumping shoulders with him, “I hear the karaoke machine is being set up. Fancy a duet?”

Kurt shrugs, “I guess.” He says without any real excitement.

Blaine frowns, “You really aren’t going to try and enjoy the party?”

Kurt heaves a giant sigh, “I’m just not in the mood.”

Blaine purses his lips, “It was just Finn being Finn. You can’t let your brother ruin your fun.”

“Step-brother.” Kurt corrects, a distinction he hasn’t cared to make for YEARS now, “And I can do whatever I want. He’s a dick.”

Blaine sighs, “Well I would very much like it if you tried to have some fun. You’re not having fun is making ME not have fun.”

Kurt pouts, “I’ll think about it.” He says.

Blaine sighs again, “I appreciate that you prioritize your anger toward your brother over your love for me. Makes me feel special.” He says, lifting his brows at Kurt as if to say ‘you’re call’ before wandering off.


	264. Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets rear ended...at least thats what he THINKS happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had this taking place after they were married and living in Scarsdale NY (which is where they settle after having kids) but then decided to change it to before they even left for NY in the first place.

“And where did the theft take place?” The bored looking police officer asks as he taps away at his computer.

Blaine and Kurt look at each other from the other side of the desk, “Uhhh it wasn’t a theft. I was rear ended on Milton Avenue.” Blaine repeats. Hadn’t he already said that?

The officer swings his gaze, lazily, toward Kurt and Blaine and sighs, “So you’re car wasn’t stolen?” He asks.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “At what point did we say it was? We said it at least three times that my boyfriend was rear ended.”

The officer looks like the greatest weight has been added to his shoulders as he heaves another giant sigh, “Wait here.” He says and gets up, with seeming difficulty, before leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

“Wow.” Kurt says, with wide eyes.

Blaine nods, “Yeah. I feel safe having him on the force.” He comments, sarcastically.

“He’s ruining every fantasy I’ve ever had about policemen.” Kurt says, sadly.

Blaine does a double take, “How many fantasies about policemen have you had?” He asks.

Kurt shrugs, “You know I love a good man in uniform. Policemen aren’t as good as firemen but they work in a pinch.”

Blaine rolls his eyes even though he’s smiling, “Well that guy?” He says, pointing where the officer had been sitting, “Is your punishment for fantasizing about other men while you have me. I’m glad your fantasies are ruined.”

Kurt side eyes Blaine, “You do realize every policeman or fireman I fantasy is you, right?”

Blaine eyes widen and his cheeks pink before he shifts in his seat, “Well…then…carry on.” He says with a cough and a laugh.

Kurt chuckles, “Any chance of making those fantasies a reality?”

Blaine’s about to answer when the officer returns and sits down heavily in the chair across the desk, “So I got paperwork for a collision. That is what you said happened right?”

Blaine and Kurt look at each other again, mentally rolling their eyes, before Blaine says, “To be continued.” With a wink before turning back to the officer.


	265. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snack debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 100 days left! WOW

“Finn, go get the chips.” Kurt says (orders), not even bothering to look away from the television. He and Blaine are sitting back to back on the couch, leaning against each other as they watch Legally Blonde.

Finn, who has been watching the movie like it’s in another language, turns to Kurt, “Why do I have to get the chips? If you’re hungry, you go get them.”

“Blaine and I voted and you lost.” Kurt says, simply, shrugging.

Finn scoffs, “I don’t believe that.”

“I can go get the chips.” Blaine says, clearly trying to placate.

Kurt reaches behind himself to grab Blaine’s shoulder, “No, don’t. Finn’s going.”

“But Blaine offered…” Finn argues.

Kurt swings his gaze to Finn and gives him a look, “Don’t try and tell me that regardless of who goes to get the chips, you aren’t going to eat more than half of them. The person who eats the majority of the food? Gets the food.”

Finn’s eyes narrow, “Maybe I’ll just eat the whole bag.” He says, pushing up from the couch and heading into the kitchen.

“Bring two bags then!” Kurt calls and is rewarded with a kitchen sponge being whipped at him.


	266. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An engagement present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the very first fic I wrote in this verse for the 2017 Klaine Advent - [Attachment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280562/chapters/30389637)

Kurt thinks, as he stares blankly at the screen he’s clicking around on, that he should get engaged every day. It’s now the day after his engagement and when you get engaged at work, every day after that when you DON’T receive a proposal just seems…lackluster. 

He does, from time to time (okay many, many times), glance down at his left hand and smile goofily or give a happy sigh at the sight of the ring. And the congratulations he’s received from his coworkers have made the day slightly special but…they still aren’t a proposal.

To top it off, he’s at work late and didn’t even get to see his new fiancé before he left for the theatre for tonight’s show. They face timed on Kurt’s lunch but it’s not the same.

So Kurt’s bored, and slightly pouty, as he works his way through the spreadsheet in front of him.

His email pings and for a second he gets excited that it’s Blaine again but not only is Blaine at work…the emails Blaine had been sending all week were leading up to the proposal. Now that there is no proposal, it would make sense the emails would stop.

He clicks over to his email and is surprised and pleased to notice that the email is, in fact, from Blaine. He clicks on it and is greeted with a gift.

The gift is wrapped in green paper with a white bow and Kurt does the only thing that makes sense. He clicks on the gift and his video program pops up.

Curious, he hits play and sits with his chin on his hand as [the video starts showing the back of a chair and the back of Blaine’s head.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yVQT1kFlCY)

As the video plays, Kurt’s eyes are wide and his breathing picks up. He’s hitting replay before it’s officially over and sits in stunned silence.

An immeasurable (for Kurt) time later his cell phone rings. He fumbles for it, still looking at his screen and accepts the call without looking at the caller ID, “Did you not get my email?” Blaine asks when the call connects.

Kurt blinks, “Oh, I got it.” He says.

Something in Kurt’s voice makes Blaine laugh, “Did you enjoy it?”

Kurt blinks again, “I’ve watched it ten times.”

Blaine’s laugh is warm and happy and Kurt longs to be next to him, “I thought you deserved an engagement present.”

“I thought the ring and the proposal were my present.” Kurt says.

“I like to go overboard. You know me.” Blaine says.

Kurt chuckles, “Yeah. I do.” He says, softly.

Blaine sighs, “I gotta go. I’m getting me 10 minute call but I just wanted to make sure you got it.”

“I did.” Kurt says, “And we shall discuss it at length when you get home.”

Blaine laughs, “You do remember this show kicks the crap out of me, right?”

Kurt shrugs, “I’ll do all the talking then.” He say, coyly, “Break a leg, love.”

“Thanks.” Blaine says with a smile in his voice before they hang up…

…and Kurt hits play, again, on the video.


	267. Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'scandal'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the arc that includes Chapter 69 - Regret, Chapter 76 - Curricullum, Chapter 126 - Support, Day 160 - Session, Day 184 - Conscious, Chapter 225 - Petty, and Chapter 227 - Right. This one takes place before the big fight! P.S. I'm short on time this morning so I can't link each fic in the arc like I usually do, maybe I will later! Enjoy!

Broadway actors aren’t known for their scandals. Sure there are actors who are just drawn to chaos but a Broadway scandal doesn’t really make headlines.

That’s not to say though, if you’re known enough, that ‘scandals’ don’t find you. The first time a ‘scandal’ finds Blaine, it’s just the WRONG time.

Blaine finds it funny. When he sees the magazine article about him and his costar ‘getting a little too close at Sardi’s’ he and Marko, the costar he had dinner with, have a good laugh. 

Marko is married with three kids, straight, and totally not Blaine’s type. Even if he were, Blaine’s got Kurt and while things haven’t been easy lately? There isn’t a hope in hell he would ever cheat on his fiancé.

When he gets home from rehearsal, he’s still chuckling at the ludicrous nature of the article and in a better mood then he’s been in a while. It’s because of this that he sort of…forgets that things aren’t exactly the norm between him and Kurt, “Oh my God, Kurt. You need to see this.” He calls into the apartment as he drops his things by the door and makes his way in search of his fiancé.

He finds him on the sofa with his arms crossed and a pissed off expression and pulls up short, “I’ve seen it.” Kurt says, simply.

Blaine looks left and right, “Why do I feel like I’ve done something wrong?” He asks.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “Is it true?”

It’s those words that make Blaine realize just how far off track he and Kurt have gotten. The severity has crept up on him so slowly that he didn’t really see it.

“No.” Blaine says with a shocked laugh, “I can’t believe you would think it would be even for a second.”

Kurt shrugs with a sigh, “I don’t really know what I believe anymore.”

“But you believe me about this…don’t you?” Blaine asks.

Kurt is silent as he looks into Blaine’s eyes. Blaine wants to look away, actually he wants to cry at the state they’re in, but he maintains eye contact until Kurt nods, “I do.” He says, softly.

It’s not even remotely a solution to their current state, but at least it’s something.


	268. Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draw me like one of your French girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made me smile :) Hope it does you too!

"Draw me like one of your French girls.” Kurt says, dramatically, as he drapes himself, also dramatically, on the couch. He’s wearing a robe after his shower…dramatic draping is required.

Blaine chuckles before moving to kneel next to the couch, “That sounds too complicated. Can’t I just suck your cock instead?” He asks, laying a hand on Kurt’s obvious arousal which the robe is doing nothing to cover.

Kurt balks and swats Blaine’s hand away, “How dare you assume I’m as tawdry as that!” He exclaims…dramatically, “Provide me with a sketch or touch me no more.”

Blaine shoots Kurt a smirk before getting up and heading into the kitchen. He returns a moment later with a sticky note and thrusts it into Kurt’s hand.

He doesn’t wait for Kurt to look at it or comment but simply kneels back down and bends over to take Kurt’s erection into his mouth.

Kurt squeals at the sensation, bucking his hips up and threading the hand not holding the sticky note into Blaine’s hair.

Blaine pulls off a moment later and licks his lips before saying, “I’m assuming my sketch was worthy?”

Kurt’s all but forgotten the sticky note on his fingers but he brings the yellow paper in front of his face at the reminder. At the sight of Blaine’s sketch, he bursts out laughing and his uncontrollable giggles are a strange juxtaposition to his current state of arousal.

Blaine gives Kurt a goofy smile as the older man’s giggles subside.

“You, sir, are the dorkiest of dorks.” Kurt says, proceeding to smooth the sticky note, containing only a hastily drawn smiley face and large erect penis onto Blaine’s forehead, “Now finish what you started.” He directs.

Blaine smirks again before getting back to work. Expertly keeping his masterpiece on his forehead the whole time.


	269. Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so toddler tantrums

There are few things more mortifying then having to physically remove your child, kicking and screaming, from a store. There’s a first time for everything but as Blaine fireman carries his screaming son while said son tries to kick and punch him out of the toy store they had just been in? He’d rather not have had this ‘first’.

“Matthew Devon Anderson-Hummel, you settle down right now!” He barks with a grunt as another kick lands on his stomach.

“No! I want the bike!” Matty screams.

Blaine wrangles the four-year-old into his car seat (a feat he will be proud of later) as Kurt and Lizzy get into the car as well, “When Daddy and Papa say ‘no’ it means ‘no’.” He says, as calmly as he can.

“But I want it!” Matty yells.

Blaine looks at Kurt who is looking back at him from the front seat and both have the same thought: clearly Matty’s been picking up more from kindergarten then a review of his ABC’s. Never being one to throw tantrums, it’s obvious that he’s learning this behaviour from his fellow classmates and Kurt and Blaine? Won’t stand for it.

“Matthew, that is not how you ask for things.” Kurt says, firmly. Matty sticks his tongue out and crosses his arms, “When we get home, you’re going into time out.” he says, as Blaine closes the back door and opens the front door to get in behind the wheel.

“You’re mean!” Matty yells.

“Yeah, well, I’ve been called worse.” Kurt mutters, turning back and rolling his eyes in Blaine’s direction.

Blaine sighs with a shrug and goes to start the car when Matty’s feet begin pounding the back of his chair. Blaine and Kurt whip around in their seats, Blaine catching Lizzy’s wide-eyed look as the eight-year-old looks on.

“Matty!” They both exclaim. Matty stops kicking but doesn’t lose his defiant face.

“Keep that up and there will be more consequences then a time out.” Kurt warns, pointing his finger at the little boy.

Matty raises a defiant eyebrow (a mini-clone of his biological father) but remains silent for the ride home. 

Kurt and Blaine both let out simultaneous puffs of air and shake their heads. Never a dull moment.


	270. Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what I wrote lol It just kept going.

The sequence of events that brings Kurt and Blaine to the moment they find themselves in now is almost too ridiculous to be real. But as they sit side by side, in just their boxers, in the back of a pickup truck (that is not their own) on the side of the road…they have to come to terms with what happened.

\- Two Hours Earlier - 

“Why did you insist on picking me up for a date? You’re staying here too.” Kurt says, as he opens the door to his parents' house to find Blaine leaning a hand against the doorframe, looking devilishly handsome.

Blaine shrugs with a coy smile, “I felt like we’ve been missing romance in our lives.”

“See, now, I feel like that’s the one thing we’re NOT short on in our relationship.” Kurt remarks.

Blaine’s smile drops and his eyes widen, “We’re short on other things?” He asks, horrified.

Kurt purses his lips to hide his smile but doesn’t do an overly good job of it before shaking his head, “The only thing short in our relationship? Is you.” He says.

Blaine groans and pretends to stab himself in the heart before laughing, “You had to go with the short joke.”

Kurt shrugs as he pulls on his jacket, “You set me up for it.” He says, blowing Blaine a kiss before turning back into the house, “Bye Dad!” He yells.

“Bye! Home by eleven!” Burt yells.

“Uh huh. Eleven a.m. maybe! Curfews aren’t a thing when you’re twenty-three!” Kurt calls back.

“Yeah, yeah.” Burt calls and Kurt laughs before pulling the door closed behind himself and grabbing Blaine’s hand to walk to the car.

“Where are we going?” Kurt asks, as they settle into their seats.

“It’s a surprise.” Blaine says, with a sneaky smile.

They fill the drive with easy conversation and flirty banter before Blaine turns off the main drag and starts going down a dirt road.

“If you’re taking me out here to murder me…I know kung fu.” Kurt jokes.

Blaine laughs, “You forget I know you DON’T know kung fu.” He says.

“I can use nunchucks.” Kurt counters.

“Well,” Blaine says as he parks and turns the car off, “your lack of nunchucks at the moment might hinder that plan. But I promise you, I’m not going to murder you.”

Kurt sighs, “Reassuring.” He snarks, “Now why are we here?” He asks, looking around the dark wooded area they’ve found themselves in.

Blaine smiles, “Wait here.”

He hops out of the car and almost disappears from sight before the entire clearing they’re parked in is illuminated by twinkling light. Kurt looks around in awe as Blaine comes back to the car and leans against Kurt’s open window.

“How are you real?” Kurt asks.

Blaine laughs, “So you like it? I thought we could have a picnic.” He shrugs.

Kurt looks around the cleaning again before looking back at Blaine with a calculating look, “Is any of the food you brought hot or will spoil if not eaten quickly.”

Blaine’s brows furrow and he shakes his head, “No. Why?” 

“Because I’m gonna need you to come in here and get naked before we eat.” Kurt says and Blaine lets out a shocked laugh, “I’m serious.” Kurt continues, “You can’t expect to set up a twinkly light woodsy picnic and NOT get laid.”

Blaine can’t argue with that logic and soon the pair are in the backseat like teenagers, making out and striping each other of their clothes, “You know what we should do?” Kurt pants against Blaine’s mouth.

“Keep kissing?” Blaine says, going in to do just that.

“No, no, no.” Kurt says, pushing him back, “Well yes.” He says at Blaine expression, “But we should totally have sex in the grass. Or against a tree!” He exclaims as the idea comes to him.

Blaine sighs, “That sounds like a lot of work.”

Kurt lifts an eyebrow, “More work than trying to fuck me while in the backseat of the car? We haven’t done that since we were in high school and I don’t remember it being an overly easy experience.”

Kurt has a point and soon Blaine has Kurt backed against a tree and they’re kissing again. Blaine tugs on Kurt’s boxers briefs and slides them down his legs, pulling away from his mouth to kiss along Kurt’s neck.

Kurt moans and tilts his head back against the tree as Blaine takes his erection in hand. Kurt grabs the back of Blaine’s head to encourage the kissing. 

After a moment, Kurt brings his head level and is about to turn around to encourage further activity when he notices movement by their car.

He squints in the dim light to see what it could be and shrieks when he notices a racoon climbing into the backseat, where they had left the door open in their haste.

“Blaine!” He yells, hitting the other man, who lifts his head with a protest already on his lips.

“What the…” He starts but Kurt doesn’t say anything. Instead he turns Blaine’s shoulders, making him turn around and then pointing at the car.

Blaine’s eyes go wide at the sight, “Holy crap!” He exclaims.

“What do we do?” Kurt asks.

“I don’t know!” Blaine says.

“Let’s call animal control or something!” Kurt exclaims, hoping beyond hope the racoon will simply wander away.

“On what? The cellphone we keep between our butt cheeks?” Blaine asks, incredulously, motioning to their bodies and how they’re dressed.

Kurt shakes his head, “Well you have to go get your phone.” He says, “The front window is open. Just reach in and grab it.”

Blaine throws Kurt a look, “Why do I have to do it? Why don’t YOU do it?”

“Racoons are known to be attracted to alabaster skin. It’s a known fact.” Kurt says, hugging his arms to his chest.

Blaine eyes narrow but he’s not in the mood to fight. Instead, he very slowly makes his way toward the car, keeping an eye on the racoon who is snooping around their backseat, oblivious to it’s audience.

Blaine gets to the passenger window and very carefully, and slowly, reaches inside the car to grab his phone in the centre console. He pulls his arm free and is amazed he did so without attracting the attention of the animal.

He’s about to make his way back to Kurt when, “Close the door!” is called across the clearing.

“Why?” He whisper yells.

“So it doesn’t come after us!” Kurt exclaims.

Blaine sighs and rolls his eyes, but very carefully closes the back door of the car, and then hightails it back to Kurt, “You do realize the window is still open, right?”

Kurt peers nervously back at the car, “Call my dad, quick!” He says.

Blaine dials Kurt’s parents house and is relieved when Burt answers on the first ring, “Hello?” The older man asks.

“Burt, hey. Kurt and I have a bit a situation.” Blaine says.

“Are you both okay?” Burt asks, concerned.

“We are it’s just…there’s a racoon in our car.” Blaine says.

There’s silence on the other end of the line before, “I don’t even want to know how that happened.”

“Can you come get us?” Blaine asks.

Burt sighs, “I wish I could but my car’s at the shop. I was gonna ask one of you to drive me to work tomorrow.” Blaine’s shoulders slump, “Look, let me call Bobby and see if he wouldn’t mind swinging by to get you. Where are you?”

“Tell him to bring clothes!” Kurt says.

“Did Kurt just…did he say…you know what? I want to know what happened even less now.” Burt says, “Just tell me where you are and I’ll call Bobby. He’ll be able to take care of the racoon for you as well.”

And that is how Kurt and Blaine find themselves sitting in the back of a pickup truck (that is not their own) on the side of the road, in their boxers. 

Eventually, when Burt demands to know what happened, it’s not a story they ever live down.


	271. Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text conversation between friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different format today! Let me know what you think! :)


	272. String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house guest

Kurt gets home from his Dad’s excited to spend the evening with his friends. He knows Sam is already here because he parked next to the blond’s car. Sam is usually one of the first people to arrive when they have a get together. He’s also usually the last to leave. Actually…Sam’s usually just around in general.

“Hey guys!” Kurt calls into the house as he checks the mail in his hand.

There’s shuffling around from somewhere near the bedroom, but no answer, and Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “Blaine? Sam?” He calls, making his way further into the apartment.

The living room is empty save for two half finished beer bottles and…one end of a length of string. Kurt tilts his head, curiously, at the string and follows it with his eyes to find it’s other end. The string disappears down the hallway and Kurt pads along beside it.

As he reaches the bedroom door the string disappear underneath it and he can hear more scuffling from inside, “Guys?” He calls before opening the door and walking in, “What is going…” He stops and so do Sam and Blaine, the latter two looking like deer caught in headlights.

The three men are frozen in a tableau. The only movement in the room is coming from…a kitten. A kitten who is blissfully unaware of it’s surroundings as it pounces at the ball of string in front of itself and wrestles with it (only to topple over and rolls sideways).

Kurt is the first to break the tableau as he points at the kitten and looks up at Blaine and Sam with an open mouth, “What’s this?” He asks.

Blaine has at least the good sense to look shameful as Sam scoops up the kitten into his arms. The kitten would much rather be playing with the string and struggles in Sam’s arms valiantly, “This is Connery! He’s your kitten! I got him for you guys!”

Now it’s Kurt’s eyes that widen, “No, you didn’t.” He says, with a laugh before looking at Blaine, “He didn’t, right?”

Blaine shrugs, “He…kinda did.”

Kurt’s eyes take on a manic look, “Can I talk to you for a second?” He says to Blaine before leaving the room and just expecting Blaine to follow. He does, a moment later, closing the bedroom door behind himself, “We are not keeping that cat.” Kurt says.

Blaine scrunches up his face, “Couldn’t we at least…talk about it?” He asks.

“No!” Kurt exclaims, “And we HAVE talked about it. Our lifestyle isn’t pet friendly. And allergies!” He exclaims pointing at Blaine. He sighs, “Look, I love animals but they just aren’t for us and we know that. Besides, could you imagine the amount of cat hair that would be all over all of my clothes?” He shudders at the thought. And then shudders again at the thought of the cat hair ALREADY in their home.

Blaine sighs, “Yeah. You’re right.” He pouts.

Kurt clicks his tongue and pulls Blaine into a hug, “It was very…nice of Sam to do that but we’ll just tell him he’ll have to keep Connery.”

Blaine nods against Kurt chest, “Yeah. We can visit him!” He says.

Kurt kisses Blaine head, “We can.” He says and then chuckles, “I guess if Sam was going to try to get us any animal, a cat is the lesser of all evils. Could you imagine if he showed up here with a dog?”

Blaine pulls back and winces as, as if on cue, a bark sounds from their balcony. Kurt’s eyes widen, again, “That’s…Bow.” Blaine says with a grimace, “Sam was feeling generous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick aside? I now want to get more animals and name them Connery and Bow. Fitz (my cat) needs a friend but come ON. How cute are those names (if I do say so myself)? Especially Connery.


	273. Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question of cartoon characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really struggling lately with the summaries lol Oh well...

“Daddy?” Lizzy asks in a small voice.

Blaine moves forward in his chair and lays a hand on his daughter’s, “Yeah baby girl?”

“Why are all the cartoon characters on the wall happy?” The seven-year-old asks, looking around at said characters.

Blaine’s eyebrow furrow, “To make you happy?” He guesses, “Why do you ask?”

Lizzy shrugs, “I just don’t get why the characters are happy but I’m not.”

Blaine sighs as he understands. Granted he, thankfully, hasn’t been in many paediatric wards over his lifetime, he remembers now thinking the exact same thing when he was seventeen and had been placed in the paediatric ward to get surgery on his eye. 

He figured that was because he had been seventeen and too old to really care about the smiling, colourful art. He had thought the characters were just mocking him. Apparently whether you are seven or seventeen, the characters just don’t work. Blaine wonders if all children feel the same way.

He picks up Lizzy’s hand and kisses it as he gives her a small smile, “I know you’re not happy, baby. Hopefully we can be out of here and home soon. Home in your nice comfy bed.”

“With no creepy cartoons on the walls.” Lizzy says and Blaine laughs softly.

“Exactly.” He whispers.

“How’s my baby girl?” Lizzy and Blaine look at the door to her room as Kurt comes in with a smile and a balloon.

Blaine smiles, “That’s three days, three balloons.”

Kurt shrugs and places the pink balloon next to the yellow and green ones on the window sill, “Balloons are the best.”

“I like balloons.” Lizzy whispers with a smile.

“I know you do.” Kurt says, softly, coming over to the bed and bending to first kiss Lizzy’s forehead and then shifting to kiss Blaine’s, “But I repeat, how’s my baby girl?”

Lizzy shrugs, “Okay.” She says.

“Are we still scar buddies?” Kurt asks, lifting his shirt to reveal his appendectomy scar from the year before.

Lizzy giggles softly before lifting her own pyjama shirt to reveal her much newer and redder appendectomy scar, “Awesome.” Kurt says with a nod.

Blaine sighs, “Do I have to go to work?”

Kurt lays a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and squeezes, “The stage needs it’s star.” He says, “If I can go to work, so can you. And I’ll tell you what we’ve been telling each other every day for the last three days: She’ll still be here when you get back.”

Blaine nods with a sigh before kissing Lizzy’s forehead and getting up, “I’ll drop by Burt and Carole’s to check on Matty after the show.”

“He’s not gonna want to come home when the times comes, you do realize that right?” Kurt says.

“Can I sleep over at Grandma and Grandpa’s next week?” Lizzy asks.

“Once you’re feeling all better? Sure.” Kurt says before rolling his eyes up at Blaine, “They love them more than they love us.” He concludes and Lizzy giggles.

“All right you two, have a great night and hopefully tomorrow night everyone can sleep in their own beds.” Blaine says, blowing Kurt and Lizzy a kiss before closing the hospital room door behind himself and heading off to work.


	274. Acountant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's quitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a similar scene in Friends.

“Blaine, I’m quitting. Yes, I am. You can’t convince me otherwise. I thought I wanted to work in fashion but I don’t. Fashion is dumb. I had to get coffee for FIFTEEN different people today before ten a.m. at fifteen different times and no one said please or thank you and one of those times? I walked in on the person demanding the coffee making out with his secretary. He’s married. To a man. And his secretary is a woman. My brain can’t handle any of that.

“Stop trying to convince me to stay. I’m only twenty-two. I can totally start a new career. Yes, I can. I can. I can. I can. I can become a vet, or a truck driver, or an accountant! I love money. I’m much more suited to accounting.

“And I can to be creative as an accountant. Spreadsheets are customizable and I could get different colour highlighters. And you and I will always need new clothes so I’ll just design those when I’m not accounting.

“That’s it. I’ve decided. I had already decided. I’m quitting. And becoming an accountant…

“…okay call me back when you get this message. I love you. Bye!”


	275. Barrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fic I had an idea for? But then it took me in a completely different direction and I wasn't aware where it was going next or how it would end lol Sometimes that happens.

Kurt’s working at a photo shoot today. He loves getting out of the office and seeing his clothes in action. He loves the frantic pace, the frenetic energy, and he loves bouncing from one thing to the next. He may look haggard (okay Kurt Anderson-Hummel never really looks haggard - artfully dishevelled may be a more appropriate term) but he is in his element.

Which is why he pulls up short when he speed walks across the set and catches sight of Blaine standing off to the side, out of the corner of his eye. He does a double take and looks over to find Blaine standing with a single red rose in his hand as people move around him. 

Kurt redirects from where he was going (from where he is desperately needed) to speed walk over to Blaine. He greets him with a manic smile, “What are you doing here?” He asks and berates himself when his question causes the happy smile to drop from Blaine’s face to be replaced by sad puppy dog eyes. Kurt sighs, “That came out wrong. This is just a surprise. And I’m really busy.”

Blaine shrugs, “I felt like being spontaneous and romantic.” He says softly.

Kurt purses his lips, “You are nothing if not those things.” His name is called somewhere behind him and he winces, “If you give me like…fifteen minutes I may be able to sneak away and we can grab some lunch?”

Blaine eyes him warily, “Are you sure? Maybe this was a dumb idea…”

“No!” Kurt interrupts, reaching forward to grab the flower. He brings it to his nose as his name is called behind him again, “One second!” He snaps over his shoulder before turning back to Blaine with a smile, “Just go sit on one of those chairs and I’ll be back in like twenty minutes.”

He’s hoping Blaine doesn’t notice he added five minutes onto his timeline.

— — —

Blaine totally notices that Kurt’s timeline jumped five minutes. He nods anyway and Kurt smiles gratefully before he’s off to the next thing.

Blaine sighs as he makes his way over to the chairs Kurt had indicated and sits down, taking in the scene around him.

Blaine is used to Broadway rehearsals and backstages. He’s used to the craziness that accompanies both of those. But the scene in front of him now is next level. He guesses it’s because he has no idea what’s going on but just watching it is giving him anxiety.

Kurt seems to be thriving on it though and Blaine smiles as he watches Kurt in his element.

“This whole thing is just a barrel of fun, ain’t it?” Blaine startles at the voice and turns to find a beautiful African American woman with bright pink hair, more piercings than he’s ever seen in one person in real life, and a bedazzled jean jacket.

“I’m sorry what?” He asks.

The woman sits down next to Blaine, uninvited, but she doesn’t seem to care, “This whole circus.” She gestures around her with a hand, “It’s just a barrel of fun and laughs.” He can tell now that she’s being sarcastic.

“It’s…a lot.” He offers.

The woman chuckles, “I work on these things every day. It never stops being a lot. You a new model?” She eyes him up and down.

Blaine chuckles and shakes his head, “No, no. My husband is the designer.” He says, gesturing to where Kurt is fixing a model’s outfit.

The woman hums, “Interesting. Kurt is a talented mother fucker.” She says.

Blaine laughs again. He likes this woman, “Yeah. He is.” He says.

“I’m Kendall.” The woman says.

“Blaine.” Blaine introduces with a nod.

Someone in the warehouse shouts for the photographer and Kendall sighs, “That’s me.” Blaine’s eyebrows lift before he can school his features, “You’re surprised I’m a photographer? I’m surprised you’re not a model.” She winks as she gets up, “I guess the day is full of surprises.” And with that she’s gone.

Thirty minutes later, when Kurt makes his way over and states he’s ready for lunch, Blaine smiles and hops off his chair. Telling Kurt how much he likes Kendall.

“Oh she’s amazing. Did you know she has a new piercing every time I see her?” Kurt says as they walk to the exit.

Blaine laughs and shakes his head, “That does not surprise me.”


	276. Glue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is being crafty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask...I have no idea what Blaine is actually making. I even looked up some pictures for inspiration and got nothing. You can imagine what you like :)

Blaine is being crafty. Not in the diabolical, scheming kind of way but in the glue, glitter, scissors sort of way.

“You are adorable.” Kurt says out of the blue as he sits on the other side of the kitchen table, resting his chin on his propped up hand and smiling adoringly.

Blaine looks up from where he had been concentrating, “I just want it to look right.”

“Rachel will love it. And if you’re not happy with it? We’ll say Lizzy made it.” Kurt jokes and Blaine rolls his eyes with a laugh, “I can’t believe Nash is going to be here in less than three weeks.”

Blaine nods as he goes back to looking at his craft, “And then shortly after we’ll have another one.”

“Crazy.” Kurt says with an astonished shake of his head and then all is quiet as Kurt goes back to watching Blaine create.

A few minutes later Blaine swears and shakes his hand, “My fingers will end up glued together before this thing is finished.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything but gets up and picks up the glue stick Blaine has been using. He spreads some on his finger before picking Blaine’s hand up and putting their finger tips together. Blaine watches him do this with a curious look on his face.

Kurt’s focussed expression drops into a frown, “This seemed romantic in my head. You know, instead of being stuck to yourself, we’re stuck together for life? But now it just seems weird.” He sighs, “How come when you do random stuff like this it’s romantic as hell?”

Blaine’s eyes soften as he smiles, “Who says it’s not romantic? You don’t even have to try Kurt. Your very existence is romantic. You even just thinking about doing something like this is romantic as hell.”

Kurt sighs, “There you go. Being all romantic again.” He shakes his head but his cheeks are pinks and his smile gives away his true feelings.

“I could stop?” Blaine says, lifting an eyebrow.

Kurt shakes his head again, “I don’t think you could stop even if you tried but don’t you dare try.”


	277. Entertain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many bachelor parties?

The boys are a few (okay many) drinks in when the topic of the bachelor party is brought up.

“Okay first of all? Why are we only having one? You can’t have a proper bachelor party with your fiancé!” Sam exclaims, loudly, gesticulating with his beer bottle.

Kurt sips on the straw of his strawberry daiquiri before raising his brows, “I wasn’t aware there was such a rule.” He says.

Sam scoffs, “Of course there is. How can there be proper entertainment if your fiancé is there?” He lifts and lowers his eyebrows suggestively as if his meaning wasn’t abundantly clear.

“The only thing I need to entertain me is Kurt.” Blaine says and Sam throws his hands up in the air in frustration before shaking his head. Kurt smiles at Blaine and runs a hand up and down Blaine’s thigh.

“I don’t want to watch Kurt strip.” Finn says with a concerned look on his face.

“Well lucky for you I don’t want to strip in front of you.” Kurt says, “Though my stripping is a sight to see.” He says haughtily.

“Will you strip in front of me?” Blaine asks with a pout.

“Only you.” Kurt whispers before kissing Blaine.

It’s intended to be a short kiss but well…drinks and pheromones and love. The pair lean back against the couch and kiss lazily as Finn sighs and turns on the TV and Sam stews in his anger over his thwarted bachelor party plans.

It take a pillow thrown at their heads minutes later for Kurt and Blaine to pull apart…and if they disappear into their bedroom after that well…Sam and Finn are used to it. They’ll see themselves out.


	278. Clay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mundane conversation

“We did this acting exercise at rehearsal today?” Blaine mutters as he flips through a magazine, one hand propping his chin up (which is causing the muttering).

“Hmmm?” Kurt hums, not looking up from his sewing machine.

“Which is weird to begin with. We should be rehearsing at rehearsal, you know?” Blaine continues.

“I do know.” Kurt says, lifting the fabric to check the seam.

“But Hans wanted us to get more,” He pauses as he finds something interesting on the page he flipped to before flipping the page again and continuing, “to get more in touch with our bodies. So he made us pretend we were clay and then other people would come and mold us into different shapes.”

“Theatre people are weird.” Kurt comments.

“Thank you.” Blaine says, “Nadia molded me into a train? And then an enchilada.”

“And that’s supposed to help you play your character how?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shrugs, looking up from his magazine for the first time since the conversation started, “I molded Nadia into a bowtie.”

Kurt chuckles, “Well I’m glad your day at work was productive.”

Blaine shrugs again as he goes back to his magazine with a smirk, “I made a bowtie and was a train AND an enchilada today at work. What did YOU do at work today?”

“I actually ate an enchilada today.” Kurt muses.

“But we didn’t have sex this morning.” Blaine says without looking up from his page. He winces as a spool of thread bounces off his head but smiles when he can hear Kurt laughing.


	279. Tumour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty's got a headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last night when I could barely keep my eyes open because I'm sick and this morning isn't much better so sorry for how short it is. Also, if you don't get the reference in this fic? We can't be friends lol

“Dad, I have a headache.” Matty sighs, walking into the living room.

“It’s not a tumour!” Blaine exclaims, complete with the accent.

Matty just stares for a second with a blank expression before the fifteen-year-old sighs again and shakes his head, “Is Papa around?” He asks.

The family can always tell when Blaine has been spending too much time with his best friend.


	280. Outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's in the shower

When you’ve been in a relationship with someone for over ten years, you’re so comfortable with each other that strange situations just seem common place. Which is why Blaine thinks nothing of sitting down on the toilet while Kurt is in the shower.

Kurt’s singing a song from Blaine’s current show and Blaine smiles, thinking of harmonizing but he’s too busy enjoying Kurt’s voice. 

Kurt shifts in the shower and his outline becomes clear through the shower curtain. Blaine tilts his head to appreciate the view. Kurt is a sight to behold in any situation but backlight the way he is now, he is truly stunning.

The muscles Kurt has worked so hard to get and maintain cause Blaine’s heart rate to pick up as they shift. It’s a subtler movement, seeing as it’s only the outline, but that somehow makes it sexier.

Kurt looks like a sculpture come to life. When he puts his head back to undoubtedly wash shampoo from his hair, Blaine’s breath catches in his throat.

Blaine’s eyes trail downward and come to a stop when Kurt shifts and the outline of his cock is unmistakable. It’s soft but Kurt’s a big boy and Blaine’s mouth waters at the sight.

Blaine’s beginning to sweat and he’s not sure it has anything to do with the humid steam flowing around the room. He moans but he’s unaware the sound has come from him until Kurt’s outline jolts slightly in surprise.

“Blaine?” He calls, peeking his head out past the shower curtain.

Blaine shakes his head to gather his scattered thoughts, “Uh yeah.” He says.

Kurt chuckles and lifts an eyebrow, “You okay?” He asks.

Blaine nods, “Yeah.” He whispers.

Kurt smiles, “Well then, carry on.” He makes a small sweeping gesture with the hand holding the curtain and Blaine laughs.

Kurt winks before disappearing behind the curtain and this time when he begins to sing, Blaine harmonizes with him because well…why not?


	281. Organization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question of inheritance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit 20000 hits on this series with my last chapter! Thank you so much for reading my silly writing :) This one isn't quite so silly though...

“I can't believe my parents left us this much money.” Blaine says, with wide eyes, staring down at the paper.

Kurt nods as he smoothes a hand across Blaine’s shoulder to rest an arm around them, “It’s a lot.” He says for lack of anything better to say.

“I can’t…I don’t…I want…” Blaine starts and stops.

“Hey, shhh, deep breath.” Kurt urges and models the action as Blaine takes a shuddering breath in and out. It does little to calm him but it’s enough for him to get his thought out.

“I don’t feel right keeping or using this money for ourselves or even the kids.” He whispers.

“Okay.” Kurt says, with no judgement whatsoever, “Do you want to tell me why?” He makes sure to phrase it in such a way that lets Blaine know he has the choice whether to answer or not. The last thing he wants to do right now is to make Blaine feel like he’s backing him into a corner.

Blaine rubs a hand over his head and looks back down at the paper in his hand, shaking his head, “I don’t…know.” He winces, “I want to tell you why, I just…don’t have the words.” He winces again and Kurt knows Blaine hates not having the words but if there was ever a time to give himself a break, it was now.

Kurt shushes again and moves his hand to pet the back of Blaine’s head, “You don’t need the words. I get it. I understand.” He says, softly, even though he really doesn’t, “What do you want to do with the money instead?” Blaine only shrugs, “Well we could always give it to an organization? A charity?” He suggests.

Blaine takes another deep breath before nodding, “Yeah.” He says on an exhale, “Yeah I like that.”

Kurt smiles, “Do you have one in mind?”

Blaine pouts his lip in thought, “Well there’s always Trevor.” He says and Kurt nods, “Or maybe Planned Parenthood?”

“Both of those would work.” Kurt says.

Blaine pauses to look back at the paper again, “Do you think my parents would be upset if we choose one of those?”

Kurt tries not to sigh because while Blaine’s parents were always supportive of their son and his marriage and life, it wasn’t a secret they didn’t quite understand the whole thing and were extremely Republican in their views. But in the end…

“I think your mom and dad would be very proud that they raised a son who felt compelled to help others when he could regardless of who those people were or how they may or may not have felt about them.” Kurt says, honestly.

Blaine nods and Kurt can see him beginning to tear up. Kurt wordlessly draws him into a hug and can feel his shoulder become wet with Blaine’s tears as they sit quietly. He lets his own tears fall, heartbroken for his husband.

He glances quickly at the paper Blaine has let fall into his lap and swallows thickly at the number he sees. Would he love to have that money to help pay for the kids’ college or help with repairs around the house? Sure. But it’s not his decision to make and his selfless husband is still very much the boy of sixteen who only wanted to help people and make art. 

It’s the right decision. It’s the only decision. And the smile on Blaine’s face - a smile so sorely missed the last few weeks - when they hand the cheque over to the Trevor Project is more than enough to prove that.


	282. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anniversary

“Okay, so, you know I love any excuse to hang out with my peeps,” Sam says, referring to Lizzy and Matty.

Blaine chuckles as he does up the shirt button at his wrist, “Uh huh?” He asks.

“But you say you’re going out to celebrate your anniversary? You got married in July.” Sam concludes.

“Uh huh.” Blaine nods with a smile.

“…It’s November.” Sam needlessly points out.

“Uh huh.” Blaine smiles.

Sam stares at him before he rolls his eyes, “And it can’t be your dating anniversary because you guys started dating in March.”

Blaine just shrugs and smiles as Kurt comes up and slings an arm around Blaine’s shoulder, “I feel so loved that you remember so much about our relationship.” Kurt says.

Sam rolls his eyes again, “You know I don’t like feeling dumb.” He says and it’s true, “So tell me what this is for.”

Blaine sighs and looks at Kurt, who looks back at him and shrugs with his eyebrows raised. They have a silent conversation between them before Blaine sighs again, throws his hands up in the air and moves out from under Kurt’s arm, shaking his head and laughing to himself as he walks down the hall.

“What just happened?” Sam asks, looking between them.

“Blaine didn’t want me to tell you that we’re celebrating the anniversary of the first time we had sex.” Kurt says.

“Because it’s not anyone’s business but ours!” Blaine calls down the hall. Kurt shrugs and rolls his eyes.

Sam looks between them again before he smiles, “Dude, that is bad-ASS!” He exclaims, reaching over to give Kurt a high five.

“Can we go, please?” Blaine calls from the front door and Kurt smiles at Sam before waving and making his way to meet his husband.

“Remember, guys, don’t be a fool - wrap your tool!” Sam calls after them.

“Goodnight, Sam!” Blaine yells and closes the door to the sound of Sam and Kurt laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people have questioned why I've made Blaine, throughout the series, reticent to talk about his sex life with Kurt with their friends. The way I figure it, Blaine has NO issue discussing their sex life with Kurt but feels like it's definitely a private thing between them. Once Kurt got over his baby penguin-ness I always figured he'd be the one who wouldn't mind sharing information about their sex life with their friends. Not sure if that explanation was necessary but I decided to make it!


	283. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Year's resolution bet...and a blowjob

"A bet?” Rachel asks with a quirked eyebrow, “For your New Year’s resolutions?”

Kurt nods, “Mmmm-hmmm.” He hums, “We’re useless at sticking to them but we love betting each other. Figured it couldn’t hurt.”

“Sticking to resolutions is easy. I can set you up with a step by step plan and…”

“We’re gonna try this instead!” Kurt interrupts before Rachel can start a monologue.

Rachel shrugs, “Fine. Suit yourself. What was your resolution?” She asks.

Kurt sighs, “To give up cheesecake.” He rests a hand on his stomach, “It’s starting to catch up with me.”

“And Blaine’s?” Rachel asks.

“To work out everyday.” Kurt replies, “I felt it lacked a little imagination but he’s so cute when he’s determined.”

Rachel smiles, “So what do you get if you win the bet?” 

“Mostly just satisfaction. Probably a dinner. Definitely a blow job.” Kurt muses and Rachel rolls her eyes.

“It’s always about the blowjobs.”

— — —

Kurt gets home late and calls through the apartment to Blaine, “In the bedroom!”

Kurt smiles. Speaking of ‘always about the blowjobs’. He practically skips to the bedroom and walks in, undoing his shirt as he goes.

He stops in his tracks at the sight before him. On the bed lies Blaine…covered in what appears to be smears of cheesecake.

“What…” He starts.

Blaine puts his arms out and shrugs, “Can you resist the temptation?” He asks with a smile.

“Unfair.” Kurt pouts, letting his knees drop against the bed, “Mean.”

Blaine just lifts an eyebrow. Kurt wants to hit him. Wants to scream at him for being an asshole and unfairly ruining Kurt’s chance to win the bet. But…is that cheesecake on his dick?

“Yes. Yes it is.” Blaine says and Kurt realizes he had spoken allowed.

Kurt whimpers and moves so he is eye level with Blaine’s erection, “I was being good.” He says, “You’re playing dirty.”

“Well I definitely am dirty.” Blaine remarks.

Kurt wants to keep fighting it but…but…cheesecake dick.

He swallows half of Blaine’s cock and moans at the taste. Blaine moans at the same time and the two are caught in a pleasurable feedback loop for the next few minutes.

Blaine eventually taps Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt pulls off Blaine’s, mostly, clean cock to look up at his fiancé questioningly, “I…technically didn’t work out today.” He admits.

Kurt stares at him silently for a moment before swiping two of his fingers through the mess on Blaine’s stomach and smearing it down his cock, “So technically I won?” He asks and Blaine sighs and nods. Kurt should be mad that Blaine tried to trick him into thinking he’d lost but in the end? “Excellent.” Kurt says simply with a smirk before going back to what he was doing, enjoying his treat guilt free now. Well…mostly guilt free. Cheesecake is never a completely guilt free experience but it’s got fewer calories when licked off a body…right?


	284. Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like father like daughter

“What are you doing, Lizzy?” Kurt asks, walking into Lizzy’s room to find her sitting at her small table and chairs, chin resting on her upturned hands, staring at a pot of dirt.

The six-year-old sighs, “Waiting for my flower to grow.” She says.

Kurt blinks, “Didn’t you and Daddy just plant that this morning?”

Lizzy pouts at him thoughtfully, “Yeah but I sang to it like Daddy said, and we put the best soil in, and it’s been sitting on my window all day!” She exclaims.

Kurt ‘ah’s before sitting down carefully in one of the little chairs, “Well you seem to be doing all the right stuff.” He says.

Lizzy gives him a ‘Right?!’ look before pouting at her flower, “So why won’t it grow?”

Kurt sighs, “It will, love. But unfortunately no matter how amazing you are with it, plants needs a little more than a few hours to grow.”

“Like a day?” Lizzy asks.

Kurt chuckles, “A little more than a day.” He says, softly, and Lizzy sighs.

Kurt smiles, “You remind me so much of your Daddy sometimes it’s scary.” He says, seemingly out of the blue.

Lizzy quirks an eyebrow at him, “I’m scary?” She asks.

Kurt chuckles again, “Only when you’re mad.” He says and it makes Lizzy giggle, “No what I meant was you act so much like your Daddy, with how thoughtful and caring you are, even for plants, and how you can’t wait for things to happen.”

“We’re impatient only because we want the things we love when we want them.” Both Lizzy and Kurt jump at the voice from the door and turn to see Blaine watching them with a smile.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Kurt says with a smile.

Blaine shrugs as he comes closer, “Still no plant, Bear?” He asks.

Lizzy shakes her head, “No plant.” She confirms.

Blaine pouts, “Maybe we should sing to it again.” He suggests, “A trio?” He asks, looking at Kurt.

Kurt reaches to grab Blaine’s hand and bring him to sit in another chair, “Sounds perfect.” He says.


	285. Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An experience

“So now he’s just cleaning the site with an antiseptic wipe.” Kurt whispers from his seat next to Blaine.

Blaine flinches at the feel of the cold wipe and Kurt chuckles softly and rolls his eyes affectionately, “It was cold.” Blaine says with a pout.

Kurt detangles one of the hands that Blaine is clutching and runs his hand through Blaine’s curls, “You don’t have to do this.” He says, looking into Blaine’s eyes.

Blaine smiles, “I know. I want to.” He replies.

“Brave boy.” Kurt whispers, pulling Blaine’s hand to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on it.

“We ready?” The third member of the room asks and Blaine and Kurt look down at him.

“Yeah.” Blaine says on a heavy breath and the room is suddenly filled with a strong buzzing sound.

Blaine winces as the needle presses into his skin and he licks his lips and turns to stare at Kurt, who smiles and stares back.

When it’s all said and done, Blaine very carefully runs his thumb over the small music note just inside his left hipbone as he stands in front of the mirror.

“It’s…cool.” He says.

“It’s sexy.” Kurt whispers, hooking his chin over Blaine’s shoulder and looking at the tattoo through the mirror.

Blaine smirks, “Yeah? Sexy?”

“You know it is.” Kurt says, kissing Blaine’s cheek.

Blaine shrugs, “Yours is sexy.” He says.

“And now we match.” Kurt says, pulling away as the tattoo artist comes to put gauze over the fresh tattoo.


	286. Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time conversation

“And then that bitch had the audacity to tell me my pants were last season.” Kurt explains as they eat dinner.

Blaine sighs, “Well clearly she has no idea what she’s talking about. And watch what you say.” He says with a meaningful look at the eighteen-month-old playing with her peas.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “She’s just as likely to repeat ‘audacity’ as she is ‘bitch’.” He reasons.

“Bitch!” Lizzy screams with a toothy smile, before shoving more peas into her mouth.

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaims.

Kurt winces, “She’ll forget it.” He says. He hopes.

“Bitch!” The little girl repeats.

Blaine lets his fork clatter to his plate as he sighs, exasperatedly, and raises his eyebrows at Kurt, who at least has the good sense to look contrite.


	287. Offset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery conversations

“Are you even listening to me?” Kurt asks and Blaine shakes his head slightly to refocus himself. He blushes because he hadn’t really been listening. He’d zoned out thinking about work while he pushed the grocery cart around the store.

“Sorry. I was thinking about work.” He apologizes.

Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes affectionately as he pushes the side of the cart to get Blaine to start moving again, “Well you missed my very astute observation then.” He says.

“My apologies. What was this observation?” Blaine asks, pointing at the rice they need and Kurt moves to pick it up.

“I was just saying that while I’m glad Jesse and Rachel are happy, I just don’t feel like they’re a strong couple. They’re too alike. They don’t…offset each other.” Kurt explains.

“What made you make this observation?” Blaine asks.

Kurt waves a hand dismissively, “Rachel was complaining to me about a fight they had, again, and it got me thinking about why they fight so much. They’re too similar. They’re both big personalities and they’re both divas. They don’t balance.”

“And you think we balance? We’re both divas.” Blaine points out.

Kurt rolls his eyes again, “I always think it’s cute that you think we’re the same level of diva.” Blaine guffaws, “No but seriously, we do offset each other. I’m bitchy, you’re sweet…”

“You’re sweet too.” Blaine interrupts.

“I’m making a point. Shush.” Kurt says, as they turn to a new aisle and Blaine laughs and complies, “I’m bitchy and you’re sweet. I’m kind of a slob and you’re neat, I don’t mind sharing information about our sex life and you’re kinda prudish…”

“Hey!” Blaine interrupts and they both laugh.

Kurt shrugs, “We offset each other in so many ways. I worry about Rachel and Jesse. Sometimes I wonder if her and Finn would have been better together in the end.” He muses, thoughtfully.

“Definitely not.” Blaine says, “And the one good thing about Jesse and Rachel being so alike?” Kurt raises his eyebrows in question, “Being such strong personalities means that neither of them is going to go down without a fight.”

Kurt smiles, “You’re right. Maybe they’ll make it after all.”

Blaine shrugs, “All I know is that WE’LL make it.”

“We damn well better.” Kurt replies.


	288. Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt walks in on something...interesting

When Kurt walks into the living room, the sight before him is definitely one to behold. He’s walked in on Blaine and Matty, who have frozen when they realize they have company.

Matty is currently standing with one foot on the arm of the couch and one foot on the back of couch. Blaine is crouched on the coffee table. Both of them are shirtless and only wearing boxers on the bottom (Blaine’s are Spongebob boxers while Matty’s have bears all over them). Blaine’s wearing a beanie (in the middle of July) while Matty has a pink cowboy hat on. They have what appears to be shaving cream smeared all over their bare chests and they’re each holding a fake lightsaber (Blaine’s is green and Matty’s is blue).

“Well this is definitely a greeting…” Kurt says slowly.

“We can explain.” Blaine says. The nine-year-old on the couch nods.

Kurt shakes his head and waves a hand in front of himself, “You know what? I’m better off not knowing, I think. Just…be safe.” He says, eyeing them both like they’re a little bit crazy but he loves them anyway and then he leaves the room.

As he makes his way up the stairs, Kurt hears Blaine yell ‘Charge!’ and then Matty gives a primal scream. Kurt laughs and shakes his head. Just another Saturday.


	289. Extract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking!

Kurt and Blaine are baking. Well, to be more accurate, Kurt is baking and Blaine is sitting at the kitchen table trying to pretend he’s helping.

“You seriously have one job and you aren’t even doing it right.” Kurt huffs, “Just read the directions.”

Blaine puts the iPad down, “I can't help it. You’re distracting.”

Kurt rolls his eyes even as his cheeks pink, “Yeah, well, you won’t be all flirty when I force you to eat the cookies that don’t taste right because you read the instructions wrong.”

Blaine chuckles as he peers at the iPad, “It says to add two teaspoons of baking soda and mix.” He reads, dutifully, and Kurt smirks before complying.

The room is quiet while Kurt stirs the ingredients together until Blaine makes a gagging noise. Kurt turns around in alarm to find Blaine sticking his tongue out with a disgusted look on his face, “What happened?” Kurt asks.

Blaine shakes his head, reaching over to grab a tissue from the table and scrubbing it along his tongue, “Note to self,” He says after a moment, “vanilla extract does not taste good.”

Kurt laughs, “You didn’t know that?”

“Does this look like the face of someone who knew that?” Blaine asks, gesturing to his face that is still pulled slightly weird from the aftertaste in his mouth.

Kurt chuckles before moving to the fridge and pulling out the icing he made earlier, “Here. To get the taste out of your mouth.” He says, offering Blaine a small spoonful.

Instead of taking the spoon from his boyfriend, Blaine leans forward and wraps his lips around the spoon Kurt is holding. Kurt smiles as Blaine pulls off the spoon with a hum of satisfaction, “Much better. Thank you.” He says with a smile.

“I’ll always be here to help you when you make stupid decisions.” Kurt says, kissing Blaine on the nose as Blaine laughs, before going back to his bowl of ingredients.


	290. Machinery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tradition

Blaine removes his sunglasses as he enters Hummel Tires and Lube. He looks around, searching for Burt among the customers and workers. He fidgets, nervously, with the glasses in his hands. He can’t find him but he does find Charlie, one of Burt’s employees. Blaine may not have spent too much time in the shop over the years but he does know, and like, Charlie.

“Hey Charlie.” Blaine smiles at the older gentleman.

Charlie spins around from where he’s fiddling with some sort of car part (Blaine really needs to start learning more about cars from Kurt) and smiles, “Blaine! Hey! How’s it going? Did you catch the game?” 

Blaine nods, “It’s going good. And yeah I did. Craziness.” He comments.

Charlie nods as well before he furrows his brow, “Are you here looking for Kurt? He’s not here.”

Blaine shakes his head, swallowing thickly at the mention of his boyfriend, “No, I’m not here for him. I actually just left him at the mall. I’m here to see Burt.”

Charlie’s eyebrows raise, curiously, “Uhhh yeah. Sure. I’ll go find him for you.” He says, getting up and putting down the tool he’d been using, “Hey Burt!” He calls as he moves away from Blaine, further into the shop.

Blaine looks around while he waits, tapping his legs rhythmically to get rid of the some the nervous energy he’s feeling. He’s overwhelmed by all the machinery around him as he always is at the garage. Fixing a car with his dad one summer did not a mechanic make.

“Charlie said my son was here.” Blaine jumps at Burt’s voice and turns around to find the older man standing with his hat in his hand and a smile on his face.

Blaine chuckles, “Well, clearly he’s mistaken.” He says, putting his arms out as if he needs to point out further that he’s not Kurt, or Finn.

Burt shrugs, “As good as.” He comments.

Blaine smiles at his words - breathing maybe a little easier.

“So what’s up? I thought you and Kurt were shopping for some sort of jacket.” Burt asks, putting his hat back on and moving to a table of tools. He begins moving tools around but keeps looking up at Blaine to show him he’s still listening.

“Uh yeah, we were. I told him I’d forgotten my credit card at the house so I had to go get it.” Blaine explains.

Burt looks at Blaine with a quirked eyebrow, “This isn’t the house…” He points out, unnecessarily. 

Blaine nods and swallows, “Yeah I know. I just…needed to talk to you. Without Kurt knowing.”

Burt stops moving tools and goes still. He’s got his back to Blaine and Blaine swallows heavily again. He takes a deep breath and… forgets the speech he had prepared.

Luckily, he’s prevented from trying to remember or fumble through something when Burt turns around with a sigh, “You don’t even have to ask, Blaine.” He says.

Blaine blinks owlish-y at him. What does that even mean?

“You know the answer is ‘yes’.” Burt continues, “But…if you feel you must ask.” He gestures with his hand, “Then please go ahead.”

Blaine swallows again, why does his mouth have so much saliva? “I’d like to ask Kurt to marry me. And I’d like to ask you for your permission.” He says and those aren’t the words he’d practiced but they’ll do, “So, may I have your permission to ask Kurt to marry me?”

Burt looks silently at Blaine for a few second before he smiles, “I already gave you the answer.”

Blaine lets out of a puff of air, “To be honest, I’m not convinced I actually heard you over the beating of my heart.”

Burt chuckles, “Well then I’ll say it again.” He says, walking over to Blaine and putting a hand on his shoulder, “Yes, son. Of course.”

Blaine smiles in relief before he’s pulled into a hug by what he hopes is his future father-in-law.


	291. Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident in the mall parking lot.

Kurt hisses in pain and Blaine rolls his eyes, “Will you get over yourself and lean on me?” He asks.

Kurt pouts, “It’s not that bad.” He says, taking another step (that turns into more of a limp) before hissing again and lifting his knee to take the pressure off his ankle.

Blaine clicks his tongue and sighs, “Why are you denying that you probably sprained your ankle?” He asks.

“Because I’m tired of being the clumsy one. I’m tired of being the one who hurts himself and trips over things and sprains every part of his body.” Kurt snaps, “It’s always the big joke. ‘Oh, Kurt hurt himself again. He can’t walk and chew gum at the same time!’” He says, affecting a different voice before laughing humourlessly, “So I’d very much like to pretend that didn’t happen.” He says in his regular voice.

Blaine pouts his lips thoughtfully as he watches Kurt try and take a few more steps across the parking lot toward their car. He sighs at the display before moving next to Kurt and pulling Kurt’s arm around his shoulders. He expects Kurt to fight but he can tell the outburst and the short walk have drained whatever fight Kurt had and instead of fighting he just sighs and leans against his husband.

They walk in silence for a few more steps before Blaine says, “You know, that fall wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t because you were clumsy. The mall clearly didn’t salt the parking lot. Anyone could have fallen on the ice. I’m sure other people have.”

Kurt sighs, “Yeah, well, I’m just tired of it being me that falls.”

“Think on the bright side,” Blaine says as they reach the car, “you getting hurt means I get to take care of you and pamper you.”

Kurt tries to keep the smile from his face as he diverts his eyes but Blaine can see his cheeks pull up anyway, “Yeah, I guess that part’s okay.”

Blaine chuckles lightly and leans forward to kiss Kurt’s cheek, “Get in the car so we can get home and I can start taking care of you.”

Kurt grabs Blaine’s lapel as the other man move to go to the driver’s side. Blaine stops and looks at Kurt with a questioning brow, “You already have started taking care of me. Thank you.” He says, softly, and the pair smile at each other before Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt full on the lips quickly and then move to his side of the car to drive home.


	292. Pledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pledge allegiance?

Kurt and Blaine utter the requisite ‘excuse me’s and ‘sorry’s as they shuffle along the row of chairs to the three empty ones near the middle. They settle with Lizzy between them and smile as they look around the auditorium.

The place is decorated with bursts of red, white, and blue and the American flag is displayed prominently, “Do you remember doing this play, Lizzy?” Kurt asks.

The seven-year-old nods, “Yeah. I was Betsy Ross!” She exclaims, proudly.

Blaine smiles, “I remember finding the perfect bonnet for you.”

“I remember the panic attacks you had over finding a three-year-old a period appropriate bonnet.” Kurt jokes and Blaine chuckles while he rolls his eyes.

“Yeah well I remember the panic attacks you had over making a three-year-old the perfect pair of period appropriate knickers. But oh wait, that was last week.” Blaine winks and Kurt laughs.

“He’s starting off the whole play!” Kurt exclaims, “His outfit needed to be perfect.” Blaine hums and nods.

The lights go out in the auditorium and there is an excited hum of conversation before things settle as the owner of Meadowbrook Daycare comes up on stage holding a microphone.

She smiles at the crowd, “Welcome, families, to Meadowbrook Daycare’s annual Fourth of July play!” She pauses for the light applause, “The boys and girls have been working hard to get ready and we are so excited to share our hard work with you. So, without further ado, the boys and girls of Meadowbrook Daycare!”

More applause starts up as the curtains pull back to reveal a perfectly appointed stage complete with about 20 three- and four-year-olds. Matty Anderson-Hummel stands front and centre and Kurt and Blaine smile at each other again as Blaine starts his phone recording and Matty’s teacher nods at him to begin.

Matty nods at her before taking a deep breath, “We pledge a penis to the flag of the United States of America!” He states proudly, loud enough for the whole room to hear as his voice is amplified by the microphones around the stage.

There are a few gasps in the room before the audience breaks out into giggles and laughs.

Blaine’s eyes widen and he turns to Kurt, to find his husband nearly crying from trying to hold in his laughter.

Matty doesn’t seem to notice his misstep (he steps back with a smile for the next girl to continue) and the laughter in the crowd fades quickly but the moment will last forever, even without the video evidence on Blaine’s phone.

After the play (where nothing else out of the ordinary happens), as they wait for Matty’s teacher to send the toddlers back to their parents, Kurt turns to Blaine, “You know I don’t so much mind the rewrite. I wouldn’t mind pledging a penis.”

Blaine shakes his head with a chuckle, “This will be a hilarious story to tell him when he’s older.”

“Daddy! Papa!” Matty comes charging at them and Kurt holds his arms out to catch the little boy as he leaps.

“Hey big man! You did great!” Kurt exclaims and Matty smiles proudly.

“And I didn’t even wave when I sawed you!” Matty says, proudly.

“Amazing.” Blaine smiles.

“You do know it’s ‘allegiance’ right?” Lizzy asks and Blaine nudges the little girl as Matty furrows his brows.

“What do you mean?” Matty asks.

“Nothing, buddy. You did awesome. Let’s go home.” Blaine says, leading Lizzy by the shoulder as Kurt carries Matty out of the auditorium.

Pledging a penis does eventually become a running joke in their family…


	293. Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showers were broken

Blaine feels sorry for everyone on the subway. He can actually FEEL himself stinking up the entire car (and that’s saying a lot considering it’s the New York City subway) and shifts uncomfortably, consistently, because of it. It’s like his smell is a physical thing, invading every nostril and causing everyone to look around and wonder who the HELL didn’t shower today.

Well, Blaine WOULD have showered but of course, working in the city’s oldest theatre, the showers decided to break down right before rehearsal ended. Which means he smells, after 4 hours of dance rehearsal, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

He keeps his head down and makes his way home without having to see the disgusted look on people’s faces (he tries to tell himself that people don’t really care, but his brain refuses to listen). 

He enters his and Kurt’s apartment and sighs, thankful to be out of the crowds, “Hey you!” Kurt exclaims coming up to him.

Blaine puts his hand out before Kurt can hug him, “You don’t want to do that. The showers were broken.” He explains and Kurt pulls up short.

There are days when Kurt finds Blaine’s sweat absolutely, downright, inconceivably sexy and then there are some days…

Kurt recoils slightly and scrunches his nose, waving his hand, “Go fix that right now.” He says and Blaine laughs, making his way to the shower.

When he exits the shower, followed by a plume of steam, Kurt is relaxing on the bed. Kurt smiles, “Come here.” He says, beckoning Blaine closer with a crooked finger.

Blaine smirks and saunters over in his low slung towel. Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and tugs him closer, causing Blaine to fall forward and into Kurt’s space.

Kurt buries his nose in Blaine’s neck and inhales deeply, moaning as he exhales, “Mmmmmm, fresh as a daisy.” He sighs and if his tongue flicks out to lick quickly along Blaine’s neck, well…Blaine isn’t going to complain.


	294. Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A career milestone

“Buddy, this is amazing!” Burt exclaims when Kurt answers his cell phone.

Kurt chuckles and smiles sheepishly as enters his apartment building, “It’s not THAT big a deal.” He says.

Burt scoffs, “It is SO a big deal. You were interviewed for an article in the New York Times!”

Kurt blushes, “Yeah, well, I was one of many designers interviewed.” Truth be told it was just one other designer, and it was an article detailing the up and coming designers in New York City. It WAS a big deal.

“Will you stop being modest? That’s so not you!” Burt exclaims.

Kurt chuckles, “Hey! Are you saying I’m arrogant?” 

Burt hums, “No, just confident. Enjoy this, son.”

Kurt smiles, “I AM enjoying it. How did you get a copy anyway?” He asks, curiously.

“Blaine sent one over.” Burt answers as Kurt finally gets to their apartment door.

“That’s sweet of him.” Kurt comments.

“He’s very proud. We all are. To see your name in print like that?” Burt trails off but the pride in his voice is evident.

“All right, well, I’m home. Thanks again, Dad. I’ll talk to you later. I love you.” Kurt says, getting his keys out.

“Love you too, buddy. Bye.” Burt says and the pair hang up.

Kurt puts the keys into the lock and walks in, sighing in the satisfied way one does when they’re finally home - in their happy place.

“Wait right there!” Blaine exclaims from their living room and Kurt quirks a confused brow as he toes off his shoes.

“What are you up to?” Kurt asks, “I’d rather just come in and collapse on the couch.”

“Just give me a second.” Blaine says and it sounds like he’s struggling with something.

Kurt acquiesces, even though he wants nothing more than to know what Blaine is up to. A few moments later Blaine calls, “Okay, come in!”

Kurt makes his way into the living room and stops short, his eyes widening.

Blaine shrugs and chuckles self-consciously, “I’m just….excited.”

Blaine is standing in their living room surrounded by what looks like hundreds of copies of the New York Times and behind him, framed on the wall, is a copy of the article Kurt was interviewed for. 

“I can’t believe you did this.” Kurt whispers, wiping a single tear as it leaks from his eye.

Blaine smiles and gestures around himself, “I am so damn proud of you.” He says, sincerely.

Kurt blushes and doesn’t know what else to do but approach Blaine and pull him in for a kiss.


	295. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to Day 160 - Session

Kurt and Blaine sit side by side on the leather couch. They look around at all the books on the shelves and degrees on the walls and each swallow heavily at the weight of this room. It’s a lot. This feels like a lot.

“So, Kurt, Blaine, why don’t we start with you telling me a little about your relationship?” Dr. Maureen Drumand (“Just call me Maureen.” she’d said when they’d arrived) smiles from her seat across from the couple, in a leather arm chair, complete with notepad on her lap and pen in hand.

Blaine and Kurt snap back at the same time to look at the woman across from them. She seems very nice but for some reason she’s only adding to the heavy feeling of the room.

Blaine coughs, “Where would you like us to start?” He asks.

Kurt gives a small smile, “Yeah, we have a lot of…history.” He adds and Blaine sends him a small smile.

Maureen smiles again and writes something down on her notepad, “How about at the beginning?” She asks, “Share anything you think would be important for me to know about you as a couple. Our goal here, as you’ve stated to me, is to bring you two back closer to each other and I feel that in order to do that, I need to know how your relationship has functioned in the past and what has brought you to this point.”

Kurt and Blaine both nod before looking at each other, as if expecting the other to begin. They chuckle, self-consciously, before Blaine coughs again and begins, “Well we met in high school…”

— — —

Maureen Drumand watches as the couple across from her share the story of their relationship. She’s seen a lot of couples sit on her couch (which makes sense seeing as she’s a couples therapist) and she can usually tell within the first ten minutes which couples are going to be successful, which couples COULD be successful with a lot of work, and which couples are just no longer compatible. She still tries, even in the last such cases, but it’s always nice when a couple falls into the first or even second category.

Kurt and Blaine are nervous. She can tell. But she can also tell they have a deep love for one another. If nothing else, the smiles they gave each other when Kurt mentioned their history was enough for her. But watching their faces and bodies as they describe their time together as a couple she can tell that while they may have lost their way a little…they’ll be able to find their way back.


	296. Beam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's favourite part of any wedding

Rachel loves weddings. The extravagant nature of weddings is SO up Rachel Berry’s alley. Of course, she usually spends most weddings thinking about all the things the couple did wrong and the things she would change if she could but that’s part of the fun for her!

As she settles into her spot next to the altar for Kurt and Blaine’s wedding, she remembers her promise to her best friend to NOT judge their wedding. Kurt knows what Rachel is like and he had made her promise on Barbra’s life that she wouldn’t judge their choices…

…and she’s mostly kept that promise. She’s proud she hasn’t OPENLY judged their choices.

The music begins to start the ceremony and Rachel almost squeals because her favourite part of any wedding is coming. She smiles as Blaine makes his way down the aisle, flanked by his mom and dad. When he reaches the altar he kisses his mom’s cheek, shakes his dad’s hand and steps up to take his place. Cooper leans over and pats his shoulder and Blaine smiles back at him before smiling across at Rachel and Finn. Rachel winks before the music changes and Blaine’s focus is immediately drawn to the other end of the aisle…

…and there it is - Rachel’s absolute favourite part of any wedding. Blaine makes eye contact with Kurt, who is standing at the doors of the hall with Burt by his side, and Blaine positively beams at the man who will be his husband.

Blaine’s face breaks into the biggest smile Rachel has ever seen it make and when she glances at Kurt, her best friend is staring at Blaine, giving him what appears to be a breathless, overwhelmed smile as he and Burt begin to walk.

Rachel’s favourite part of any wedding ceremony is watching the groom as the bride makes her way down the aisle. For this wedding she’s got two grooms to look at and the boys have not disappointed. 

As Kurt and Burt finally reach the altar, Kurt turns to hug his father tightly before stepping up to stand across from Blaine, who very quickly wipes his eyes.

Kurt chuckles, softly, before reaching up and brushing a tear from Blaine’s cheek, who’s breath catches at the gesture.

Rachel may not agree with the flower choices for the wedding (a fact she will continue to keep to herself) but she 100% agrees with the wedding itself and she covertly wipes a tear from her own eye as the ceremony begins.


	297. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First heartbreak

“Boys are dumb.” Lizzy sniffs as she runs her hand, covered by her sweater sleeve, over her runny nose.

“Amen to that.” Kurt nods, pointing his spoon at her before going in for another spoonful of ice cream.

Lizzy rolls her eyes with a sigh even as she gives her father a small smile.

Lizzy has just been handed her first real case of heartbreak. Oliver, her boyfriend of almost a year, had told her this morning that he had been cheating on her for almost a month. Lizzy had been shocked at first, and then angry, and then the sadness had overcome her. She’d gone in search of someone to listen and found Kurt, who, after being forced to calm down from wanting to murder Oliver, had sat her down at the kitchen island with an ice cream carton and two spoons.

“I just don’t get it, Papa.” Lizzy moans, scrapping the ice cream in the carton listlessly, “He was like…my Prince Charming. He was perfect. And now I’m…alone.” She shrugs, not knowing what else to say.

Kurt sighs, “Liz, I know this feels like the worst thing right now but unfortunately there is no such thing as a Prince Charming.”

The eighteen-year-old rolls her eyes again, “You say Daddy is your prince almost weekly.” She’s exaggerating but it’s the point that counts.

Kurt chuckles with a shrug, “I may have said that over the years, when he’s done something particularly amazing. Hell, I thought he was a fairytale prince come to life for the first five months I knew him. But believe me when I say, I love your father more than life itself but a prince? He is not.” Lizzy furrows her eyebrows as Kurt continues, “He’s just a man. A good man. An amazing man. Who takes care of this family to the best of his ability but he still makes mistakes and he still acts stupidly sometimes…or a lot of times when he’s around Sam…” Lizzy gives a watery chuckle at that.

“Your dad and I work because we love each other and we work hard at our relationship, not because he’s a perfect Prince Charming all the time and I’m some damsel in distress he needs to save.”

“Do you think I’ll find a guy to have a relationship with like you and Dad?” Lizzy asks in a small voice.

Kurt smiles and reaches for Lizzy’s hand, “If that’s what you want? Then yes, I think you will. But just remember that a relationship doesn’t define you. You are your own amazing person and you are fantastic with or without a relationship.”

Lizzy smiles, “Thanks Papa.” She says.

Kurt lightly taps her nose with his knuckle, “Anytime.” He says before offering her the ice cream.


	298. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first holiday themed fic that I've written in this verse that is actually around the holiday! Yay! lol

“So you're going to pick up costumes today, right?” Kurt asks as he dodges people in the street to get to his office.

Blaine sighs on the other end of the phone, “For the last time, yes! Matty and I will head out later this morning.”

“And I still can’t convince you to tell me what you’re going to get?” Kurt asks, “Even if I withhold sex?”

Blaine chuckles, “We both know you can’t do that. But no, even if you tried, I won’t tell you what I have planned.”

Kurt sighs, “As long as you can tell me it’ll be better than Lizzy’s costume last year. This is our last baby’s first Halloween.”

“I know it is. And Lizzy picked her own costume last year! She WANTED to be a doorknob!” Blaine insists.

“Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn’t have let the three-year -old pick her own costume.” Kurt remarks as he enters his office building, “All right I have to go, I’m here. I’ll be home at five and then we have to be at Rachel’s for the party at six.”

“We’ll be ready. You’ll be the only one who has to put his costume on.” Blaine promises.

— — —

Kurt ends up getting home at twenty after five and he hopes whatever costume Blaine picked for him is easy to put on. He won’t hear the end of it from Rachel if they’re late.

He enters the house and quickly drops his keys and sketchbook by the door, “Hey! Are you guys ready? We have to go soon.” He calls into the house.

“Ready and waiting!” Blaine calls and Kurt can hear Lizzy giggling from the family room.

Kurt makes his way down the hall and into the living room, stopping when he seeing his family on the couch. Lizzy looks, at first, like she’s dressed as a dog but she’s clothed in jeans and a pink plaid shirt. She’s sitting next to Blaine, who has an almost identical costume on except his plaid shirt is red. Both have dog ears atop slightly messier than normal curls. Kurt assumes they’re werewolves and also thinks they are adorable.

He looks around for Matty and finds the one-month-old sleeping in his swing. At first glance he doesn’t look dressed up, dressed in a simple black onesie and black pants. But upon further examination he looks paler than usual and if Kurt isn’t mistaken, Blaine has drawn two red marks on his neck.

“You made our son a vampire?” He asks but Blaine shakes his head.

“Not quite.” He says but his speech is distorted by something in his mouth. He removes whatever was in his mouth and smiles, “Notice the black nose?”

Kurt looks over at Matty and does notice the black mark on the end of his nose, “I’m confused.” Kurt says.

Blaine gestures to himself and Lizzy, “Lizzy and I are werewolves,” He explains and Kurt nods, that much is clear, “But…” He says, putting whatever had been in his mouth back before continuing, “also a little bit vampire!” He says as best he can and Lizzy bears her set of vampire teeth with a growl as Blaine flashes his.

And suddenly Kurt gets it, “And Matty is a vampire but also a little bit werewolf!” He surmises. Blaine nods with a proud smile.

“So I figured you could wear all black like Matty and we’ll add the vampire makeup, teeth, but also the nose.” Blaine shrugs.

Kurt smiles, “Way better than the doorknob.”

Lizzy jumps up from the couch at that and looks offended, “I liked being a doorknob!”


	299. Eaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summer in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my random word generator speaks French? And ran out of English words after 298 days? lol Silly word generator.

Kurt and Blaine spend a summer in France before Kurt’s last year of college. Kurt gets accepted into a prestigious design program and Blaine takes the summer off of classes and work so the pair can travel together. 

The experience is amazing and exhilarating as well as extremely informative (the last one is more from Kurt’s perspective).

They spend Kurt’s days off strolling through Paris and eating lunch and dinner at small cafés until they run out of money for extravagance (which happens rather quickly) and buy cheap food at the grocery store down the street from their apartment for the rest of the summer.

They both fall in love with the city but Blaine also falls in love with Paris Kurt. Paris Kurt is more laissez faire than New York Kurt. He wears clothes with more flow and stresses about things less (even his course). He also gets to practice his French and to Blaine? There is almost nothing sexier then Kurt speaking French.

When they get home to New York in early September and each head back into classes, Blaine finds himself missing Paris Kurt a little or at the very least, missing the French he spoke with such eloquence and grace.

Blaine gets home from rehearsal one night to find Kurt at their desk space working on a paper. He looks exhausted as he types so Blaine figures he’ll leave him alone so he can finish faster. 

Blaine heads to the fridge to grab a bottle of water but frowns when there are no water bottles to be found. He checks where they usually keep the water waiting to go into the fridge but there is none there either.

He pads over to Kurt and smoothes his hands on Kurt’s shoulder while leaning down to kiss his ear, “Any idea if we have any water bottles left and where they are?” He whispers.

Kurt hums, “Les eaux sont dans le placard.” He says and then yawns.

Blaine smiles into Kurt’s shoulder and won’t deny shivering a little at the much missed language, “As fantastic as it is to hear you speak French? I’m going to need you to translate that for me.”

“Hmmm?” Kurt asks before he laughs softly, “Oh. Did I say that in French? Sorry. Didn’t even think about it. I said the waters are in the closet.” He explains.

Blaine kisses Kurt’s shoulder, “Thanks.”

Kurt nods before going back to his paper, “I do find it strange that we spent two months in Paris and you picked up almost no French.” Kurt comments.

Blaine turns around and smirks, “Souffle moi*.” He says and Kurt laughs, “I learned some.” Blaine winks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *souffle moi - blow me
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure Blaine and Kurt would be people who actually wouldn't buy plastic water bottles (friends of the environment and all that) but let's just say they buy water bottles every once in a while when they're feeling lazy lol


	300. Aviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flight to Lima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy poop, this is day 300!!!!! How the HELL did that happen? And how am I STILL going? 
> 
> Also, yesterday I passed the 1000 comments mark! Wow!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for reading, and commenting, and kudoing, and just being so damn supportive. 65 days left to go!!!!

“Uh, I hate flying.” Rachel complains as she, Jesse, Kurt, and Blaine stand at baggage claim at Dayton International Airport, “I always feel gross afterwards.”

Jesse slings an arm around his new wife, “You look amazing.” He says, kissing her cheek.

Rachel smiles, “Thanks.”

“I don’t know. I don’t mind flying.” Kurt muses.

Jesse smirks, “Well you would. Considering you and Blaine disappeared for a good twenty minutes at least halfway through.”

Blaine and Kurt’s cheeks pink as they smile at each other. Rachel furrows her brow, “Why does that mean he would enjoy flying? I figured there was a long line for the restroom.”

Blaine coughs and shifts as Kurt rolls his eyes at Rachel. Jesse shakes his head, “Honey, if there was a line for the restroom? Kurt and Blaine caused it.”

Rachel’s brow remains furrowed as she looks back and forth between Kurt, Blaine, and Jesse. It takes her a moment, but eventually she gasps and says in a shocked whisper, “You joined the mile high club?!” She looks around to make sure no one is listening.

“Rachel, we joined the mile high club ages ago. Let’s just say we were…renewing our memberships.” Kurt alludes.

Rachel gives another shocked gasp as her own cheeks redden, “Seriously?”

Kurt shrugs, “I love aviation. What can I say?”

Blaine sighs, “Can we drop the subject now?”

Kurt smiles as he reaches over to grab Blaine’s hand and gives it a squeeze. He does let the subject drop but Rachel finds doing the same difficult to do, if her narrowed gaze throughout the entirety of their visit to Lima is anything to go by.


	301. Federation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Sam get nerdy and Kurt can't escape

Kurt loves Sam. He really, really does. He loves hanging out with Sam, and he loves how much Sam loves them. 

He also loves that Sam gives Blaine someone to be nerdy with about things Kurt couldn’t care less about. But at the same time, that works against him when the three of them go to dinner and Kurt can’t just roll his eyes and leave the room when they get nerdy.

Which is what is happening now. To be fair, this was supposed to be a double date. Sam had wanted Kurt and Blaine’s opinion on the latest lady in his life but Annalise had had to cancel at the last minute so their foursome turned into a threesome. And while Sam would have toned down the nerd with a date? There is nothing stopping him now.

Kurt has been mentally checked out of the conversation for a good ten minutes now, slowly pushing a pea he hasn’t decided if he wants to eat around his plate. Words like ‘Chewy’ and ‘force’ and ‘Tatooine’ are being thrown around and Kurt’s wondering when they can get the cheque.

He knows he could probably stop them from talking nerdy if he wanted to and sometimes he does but he also knows these conversations make Blaine happy. Kurt just wishes he had another option rather than to sit here.

To his credit, Blaine will occasionally try and pull Kurt into the conversation but they both know it’s useless.

Sam’s complaining about something difficult that ‘Han’ had to do and Kurt sighs, figuring he might as well try, “He should have asked the Federation for help.”

He says it without looking up from his pea entertainment but when the table goes quiet he does look up to find Blaine and Sam looking at him. Sam looks pissed and Blaine’s face is pulled into a wince, “What?” Kurt asks, “Isn’t that thing?”

“It is…” Blaine hedges.

“In Star TREK.” Sam finishes, shaking his head with a scoff.

“And you guys were talk about…?” Kurt asks.

“Wars, Kurt. Star Wars.” Sam snaps.

Sam shakes his head while Blaine reaches over and squeezes Kurt’s hand, “It was a good try.” He says.

Kurt sighs, “Oh, don’t patronize me.” He says with a roll of his eyes, “Just go back to pretending I’m not here.”

Sam seems okay with this option - Kurt figures his error will have the blond upset at him for a while - but Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand again and gives Kurt a look to make sure he’s okay.

Kurt nods at him with a small smile and Blaine takes that as permission to go back to discussing Star Wars with Sam. Kurt goes back to playing with his pea and thinking about why the franchises of Star Wars and Star Trek would make their titles so similar. It’s confusing…


	302. Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spat

“I hate this house.” Kurt grumbles as he jiggles the kitchen light to get it to stay on.

Blaine sighs, “It’s on the list.” He says, gesturing to the light with his free hand not holding Lizzy.

Kurt growls, “Everything’s always ‘on the list’,” He says with a roll of his eyes, “but do you know who fixes stuff on the list? Me. Always me.”

Blaine shakes his head as he moves past Kurt and into the living room, placing Lizzy to sit in her play pen before making his way back into the kitchen, “I don’t know what you want me to say here, Kurt. Are you mad at yourself for not fixing the stuff we knew we would have to fix when we moved in? Or are you mad at me for not being an electrician? I fix what I can.”

Kurt rolls his eyes again, “Yes, Blaine. I’m mad at you for not being an electrician.” He scoffs, “And oh right, I forgot all the things you’ve ‘fixed’ since we’ve moved in. You’ve made this house a fucking palace because you bought two new handles for the kitchen cabinets.”

Blaine puts his hands to his head and squeezes his eyes shut, “I am SICK of you complaining!” He yells, “You loved this house when we moved in. WE loved this house. We knew it needed work and you were all for it. But now it seems like I’m the only who still loves this house. Do you wanna move, Kurt? Do you want to move out of the house we brought our baby girl home to? Because we can. We can win the lottery and move out and buy a house that doesn’t need any work and you won’t have to complain every day about stuff going wrong!”

Kurt is quiet and pouty, “I just want a new light switch.” He mutters, crossing his arms.

Blaine sighs, “I know you do. And I do, too, but it all can’t happen at once. Let’s…enjoy the moment, enjoy the little projects that make this home perfect and ours.”

“I’m still gonna complain. And don’t tell me you don’t complain too.” Kurt says.

Blaine nods, “You’re right. I do complain. It just feels like that’s all you do sometimes.”

“I’ll complain less.” Kurt concedes after a moment.

“Thank you.” Blaine says with a grateful sigh, “And I’ll call my dad to see what we can do about the light switch.”

“Thank you.” Kurt says and Blaine nods, “I love you.” Kurt adds softly.

Blaine chuckles softly, “I love you, too."


	303. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wants to experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't outright say where I'd put each fic in order of time, though I guess I do when I mention how old they or the kids are in some fics, but I didn't do that in this one and I just wanted to say I wouldn't put the boys any older than 20/21 in this fic :)

Blaine presses his lips together and squeezes his eyes shut as his hips move of their own volition. He stutters out of a breath as Kurt hums in his ear.

“This is really impressive.” Kurt whispers, “You know you don’t HAVE to do this though, right?”

Blaine breathes in deeply and lets it out in a rush, “I know.” He says with a reflexive nod, “It just…sounded like a cool idea.”

Kurt chuckles lightly, “Having me take you to the edge, only to stop and let it back off, multiple times, sounded like a cool idea?”

“In theory.” Blaine says through gritted teeth. The feeling of his impending orgasm hasn’t backed off yet and he flexes and clenches his hands at his sides to keep from reaching for himself.

Kurt hums again, “I won’t say it’s not hot.” He muses, “It just doesn’t seem like something I’d be into doing myself.”

Blaine takes another deep breath and then lets it out slowly as finally, the tight feeling in his body relaxes, “Not about delayed gratification?”

Kurt shakes his head, “Definitely not.” He says, “Ready to go again?”

Blaine nods, “Yeah. Not sure how many more times I’ll be able to do this though.”

Kurt leans down and breathes hotly in Blaine’s ear, “The longer you wait, the better it’ll feel when you fall.” He purrs before taking Blaine’s earlobe in his mouth and his cock in his hand.

“Oh holy hell.” Blaine moans, shifting on the sheets.

He both loves and hates that he made this suggestion…


	304. Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single red Starburst candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I'm going to become an aunt again today! Hope you all have a good day!

“Hey Kurt, can I have this Starburst?” Finn asks, gesturing to the red wrapped candy on Kurt and Blaine’s side table.

“No!” Both Kurt and Blaine exclaim at the same time, both reaching out to grab for the sweet.

Blaine gets it first and pulls it from Finn who recoils and looks at the other two men like he’s slightly terrified of what they’ll do next, “What the hell? Why are you yelling? I just wanted the candy.”

Kurt sighs, “Well you can’t.” He says.

“Sorry we yelled it’s just…” Blaine hesitates and looks at Kurt.

“Just what?” Finn asks exasperatedly, feeling like he at least deserves an explanation.

Kurt and Blaine have a silent conversation between them before Blaine shrugs and Kurt shrugs in return and turns to his step-brother, “It’s from our first Halloween living together…”

— — —

The origin of the red Starburst stems back to Kurt and Blaine’s first Halloween living together. They’d decided to decline the invites to parties made by many of their friends in favour of staying home and giving out candy to the children in their building and watching scary movies in their pyjamas.

“I still don’t understand why you have no problem with serial killers and yet vampires terrify you.” Blaine says as he pulls his head from where it had been turned into Kurt’s shoulder during a scary part.

Kurt shrugs, “Serial killers I can explain. Vampires I cannot.”

Blaine takes in this information and concedes it makes sense as there is a knock on the door. Blaine gets up, okay with missing part of the movie, and makes his way to the door. He smiles at the astronaut and bumblebee as he hands them a couple of candies each and waves as they say thank you and goodbye.

“Kids in Halloween costumes are the cutest.” He comments as he closes the door.

“Most of them.” Kurt agrees.

Blaine chuckles as he goes to put the bowl back on the table and picks up the box of candy to pour more in. It’s lighter than he expected and when he shakes it, nothing comes out, “We’re out of candy?” He asks.

Kurt reluctantly looks away from the movie, “Oh yeah. I meant to mention that when I dumped the rest into the bowl.” He says.

Blaine sighs, “Well all that’s left is one red Starburst.” He quirks an eyebrow, “These usually come in pairs…”

Kurt smiles, “I got hungry.” He says and Blaine laughs.

“So I guess we’re done. We can’t give out one Starburst.” He concludes as there is another knock on the door.

Kurt pauses the movie and gets up, “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do.” He says as he makes his way over to Blaine, “If this kid is cute? We’ll give him or her our last candy, but if he or she is not? We keep this piece of candy for years to come as a memory of our first Halloween living together.”

Blaine smiles, “Okay.” He says, simply.

“And it’s my turn,” Kurt says, with a wicked smile, taking the candy from Blaine, “so I get to decide.” He makes his way to the door and pulls it open.

Blaine’s far enough away that he can’t hear the conversation, just a murmur of voices, before Kurt closes the door again and comes back to the kitchen, “So…?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head as he places the candy on the shelf by the plates, “Vampire.” He says with a shudder and Blaine laughs.


	305. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to make this word more angsty but I've been struggling lately with things in my life and I just didn't have it in me. So fluff it is.

The boys are sitting sit by side on the couch. It’s just a regular night in front of the television after dinner. They talk, but not often - it’s more just a relaxing time to be together.

The room has been quiet for several minutes save for the television when Kurt begins to shift. Blaine doesn’t think anything of it and shifts himself to get comfortable before settling back down.

After a few seconds, Blaine becomes aware that Kurt is shuffling his socked feet back and forth against the rug under them. Blaine shrugs and turns back to the television until a moment later he jumps at a sharp feeling in his forearm.

“Ow!” He exclaims, turning to Kurt and putting a hand over the spot where the feeling originated. He looks over at Kurt to find the other man smiling impishly, “Did you just shock me?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head, “Nooooooo.” He says sounding anything but innocent.

Blaine side eyes him for a moment before slowly beginning to rub his own socked feet back and forth along the carpet.

“Don’t you dare.” Kurt says, pointing at Blaine’s feet.

Blaine affects an innocent expression, “I’m just shifting my feet.” He says.

“Don’t.” Kurt repeats but it’s too late. Blaine reaches out to touch Kurt’ cheek. Kurt tries to duck but ends up with a lap full of Blaine and a shocked cheek, “Bitch!” Kurt exclaims before ruthlessly attacking Blaine with tickles.

Blaine cackles and retaliates. The epic tickle battle lasts almost ten minutes and ends with the pair on the floor by the couch, Blaine straddling Kurt’s hip and pinning his hands to the ground, “Are you going to shock me again?” Blaine asks.

Kurt pouts up at Blaine, “Probably.” He admits.

Blaine sighs, “While I admire your honesty, that was not the correct answer.” He says before moving his hands to tickle Kurt’s side. Kurt laughs and brings his hands to Blaine. The battle wages on.


	306. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident

“On a scale of 1-10…how mad do you think he’ll be at us?” Kurt asks.

Rachel shrugs, “At me? Probably not much. At you? I’m going to guess the anger of 1000 suns.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Don’t be so overdramatic.”

“Blaine doesn’t anger easily. That’s what scares me.” Rachel says.

“He gets angry more than you think.” Kurt informs her.

Rachel adopts a concerned expression and lays a hand on Kurt’s arm, “He does? Is everything okay? Has he ever hurt you?”

Kurt rolls his eyes and throws his arms in the air, “Seriously, Rachel? Now you’re being overdramatic AND ridiculous.”

Rachel pouts, “I’m just making sure you’re okay.” She says, “All right, I have to go. Good luck with all that,” Rachel says with a hand gesture in the vague direction of the bedroom, “and call me later.” She kisses his cheek and is gone, leaving Kurt to wait for Blaine’s return.

— — —

“So how’d it go?” Rachel asks, later that night when Kurt calls her.

Kurt sighs, “I’m in the doghouse.”

“Well…you did kind of deserve it.” Rachel says.

“It was an accident!” Kurt exclaims, he feels like he’s been saying that a lot today.

“You donated half of his bowties to Good Will…” Rachel reminds.

“BY ACCIDENT!” Kurt yells.

“Still doesn’t mean they aren’t gone!” Blaine calls from the living room and Kurt sighs, already planning on how he’s going to make this up to his boyfriend.


	307. Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to yesterday's fic Day 306 - Anger

It starts with a strip of blue and red striped fabric hung over the bathroom mirror one morning. Blaine smiles, ruefully, as he pulls the bowtie from it’s hanging spot and inspects it. A Kurt Hummel original.

Blaine realizes this is Kurt’s cute way of asking for forgiveness for accidentally donating half of Blaine’s bowties to Good Will the week before. Even though he verbally apologized multiple times, Blaine wasn’t overly ready to forgive. He had been curating his bowtie collection since he was fifteen and some of the pieces that were donated were his irreplaceable favourites.

That being said, time, and the beautifully crafter bowtie in his hands is enough to dissolve Blaine’s anger but he’s not sure he’s ready to tell Kurt that.

When he puts his coat on to head to rehearsal later that day, he puts his hands in his pocket to look for his gloves and feels a fabric that is not wool. He pulls out the green and yellow fabric of another bowtie. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head with a smile.

Over the next few days, new Kurt Hummel bowties find their way into Blaine’s possession in the strangest of ways - inside his shoes, wrapped around the orange juice, hanging from the shower head - just to name a few. Each time, Blaine smiles and pockets the new addition to his wardrobe without comment.

He can tell his silence about the bowties is beginning to irk Kurt but his boyfriend doesn’t out right ask about Blaine’s reaction.

“Was there something hanging from the shower head this morning?” Kurt asks one evening as they sit on the couch, “I thought I might have seen something but I can’t be sure.”

Blaine shrugs before shaking his head, “I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Maybe a trick of the light.”

Kurt pouts next to him for the rest of the evening.

When Blaine finds a bowtie with rubber ducks on it lying on top of his alarm clock on the fourth day, he can’t help but laugh out loud. It’s Saturday and usually he and Kurt stay in their pyjamas until noon but as he walks out the kitchen where Kurt is drinking coffee he’s added something to his wardrobe.

Kurt looks up sluggishly from his coffee but then does a fast double take before picking up an apple and throwing it at a grinning Blaine who catches the fruit with a laugh. Blaine walks over to Kurt and leans over him, placing the apple back on the table.

“Thank you for my bowtie.” He says.

“That’s the one you decided to wear to break this little stalemate?” Kurt asks, “I just made you that because I was pissed you weren’t responding.”

“I know.” Blaine says, kissing Kurt’s cheek, “And that’s why it was the perfect one. Thank you for my bowties.”

Kurt shrugs, “Seemed only right after what happened. I know I haven’t replaced them all and some I can’t replace but…”

“Accidents happen.” Blaine says softly, “And new bowties are NEVER a bad thing.” He adds and Kurt chuckles.


	308. Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another instalment in the arc I've been continuing throughout this whole year. I never know when a word will inspire me to add more parts to the arc and if people are tired of hearing about it, let me know but I do enjoy delving deeper into it. The arc includes Chapter 69 - Regret, Chapter 76 - Curricullum, Chapter 126 - Support, Day 160 - Session, Day 184 - Conscious, and Chapter 225 Petty, Day 227 - Right, and Day 295 - History. Enjoy!

Blaine takes a deep breath as he stands before their apartment door. He’s actually surprised he’s made it this far seeing as he’d turned around at least five times on the way from Sam’s, making the ten minute walk take closer to twenty.

He hates that he feels this way about his own home. He hates that he waited until 11:30 at night to come home because he knew Kurt would most likely be asleep at that point. He hates that he just spent a week crashing at his best friend’s place. He hates that even reaching forward to turn the knob is a struggle. 

He makes himself do it though. He reaches for the knob, lets out a deep breath and turns. 

The apartment itself doesn’t look any different. A little less tidy than Blaine remembers seeing it last but otherwise nothing has changed. He’s not sure why he thought it would.

The place is dark which means Kurt, just like Blaine predicted, is in bed. Blaine thinks about sleeping on the couch but shakes his head at himself. He didn’t come home to continue sleeping on a couch. He could have done that at Sam’s.

He pads through the apartment and pushes open the bedroom door. Kurt is sprawled out on his side of the bed, mouth open and snoring ever so slightly. Even in sleep, Blaine notices the dark circles under his fiancé’s eyes. He hasn’t been sleeping well. That makes two of them.

Blaine finds himself moving to kneel beside Kurt’s side of the bed without conscious thought. He very carefully takes Kurt’s hand in his and Kurt snuffles and shifts in his sleep but doesn’t wake.

“What are we gonna do?” Blaine whispers to the sleeping form, “We are so far off track. What happened? When did we lose our way?” Blaine licks his lips, “I’m no longer as sure about us as I used to be and that scares the crap out of me. I…almost didn’t come home.” Making that admission, even when Kurt isn’t awake to hear it, has Blaine swallowing around a lump in his throat and tears welling up in his eyes, “Are we ever going to find our way back to each other? Will you ever come back to me?” 

He presses his lips together and looks to the ceiling as his tears fall. He shakes his head and lets go of Kurt’s hand. He’s exhausted and had intended to fall right into bed but his whispered one sided conversation has left him on edge. He’s not ready to lie down. Instead, he gets up and pads to the bathroom, figuring he’ll take a shower to clear his head.

As he pulls the door closed behind him and turns on the shower, the sound causes Kurt to jerk awake. He’s disoriented and flails for a second as he gets his bearings. He realizes what woke him and stares at the bathroom door, knowing Blaine must be on the other side.

He expected to feel happy that Blaine had returned, but for some reason that feeling of joy does not present itself. Instead he’s filled with unease and it makes his heart hurt even more than it already was.

As he contemplates the bathroom door, he thinks about how far away from each other the two have become. When did that happen? How did that happen? And how the hell are they going to fix it?

The shower turns off and Kurt shifts to his side, closing his eyes as the bathroom door opens. Even the fact that he doesn’t want Blaine to know he’s awake speaks volumes.

Where do they go from here?


	309. Willpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A test

“It's there just…taunting me.” Blaine moans.

Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine’s waits and puts his chin on his shoulder, “Willpower, baby. You got this.”

“I really, really don’t.” Blaine argues.

“You’re stronger than you think you are.” Kurt whispers.

“I wasn’t in college.” Blaine shoots back.

“That was almost ten years ago. You’ve matured.” Kurt replies.

“Matured enough to not eat a cronut or two or ten every day at the bakery that just opened up down the street?” Blaine asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt kisses Blaine’s cheek, “Definitely mature enough. Like I said, you got this.”

Blaine sighs and leans against Kurt, hoping he’s right.

In the end, he is right. Blaine indulges from time to time but is able to resist the temptation the majority of the time. It’s one of those weird things that makes him feel like a real adult - whatever that means.


	310. Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summer battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to get political (especially as a Canadian) but if you're American? I suggest you vote today. Just saying :)

“Retreat!!!” Blaine yells, backing up from where he had been hiding.

Matty does a double take next to him, “I don’t know what that means!” He exclaims.

Blaine goes to explain but it’s too late, they’re bombarded in the next second by streams of water from the water guns of Kurt and Lizzy.

Blaine and Matty yell and try to retaliate but somehow end up on the ground with the other two leaning over them.

Blaine squints up at Kurt, who stands triumphantly over his husband with his water gun held threatening, “Okay okay, you may have won the battle…” He begins.

Kurt chuckles, “Oh, honey, we didn’t just win the battle, I’m pretty sure we won the war.”

Blaine tries to pout up at him but ends up laughing instead as Kurt squirts a tiny shot at his soaking chest.


	311. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness

Kurt walks into the living room to find his husband curled up on the couch, burritoed in a blanket and sniffling into a Kleenex.

“Still not feeling better, love?” Kurt asks.

“Not really.” Blaine croaks. 

Kurt sighs and leans over the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s blanket-clad form. Blaine immediately protests, “No. Don’t. I’ll infect you. Just like I infected Lizzy and Matty.”

Kurt kisses Blaine’s hair, “I’ll take my chances.” He whispers, rubbing up and down Blaine’s arms, “And besides, how do you know Lizzy or Matty didn’t give it to you?”

Blaine sighs, relaxing into Kurt’s touches as his fight gives out, “No, the infection started with me. I’m patient zero.”

Kurt just hums and continues to rub Blaine’s arm, “Thank you for taking care of them today even though you were sick.” He whispers.

Blaine closes his eyes, “No thanks necessary. Taking care of them trumps sickness.”

Kurt kisses Blaine’s curls again, “But now that I’m home, I can take care of all three of you.”

It’s Blaine’s turn to hum, “The kids are napping.” He informs.

Kurt nods, “I know. That’s why I’m taking care of you.” He says.

“Thanks.” Blaine mumbles as he finds himself slowly drifting off thanks to the rhythmic massage Kurt is giving him.

“No thanks necessary.” Kurt replies.


	312. Noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A favour for a friend

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kurt asks as he makes his way into the bedroom.

Blaine doesn’t look up from the computer, “Proofreading an essay for Sam.” He says.

Kurt furrows his brow, “They have essays in ‘model school’?” Kurt asks.

Blaine rolls his eyes with a chuckle, “He’s taking an intro to business course too.”

Kurt nods, “Is it any good?”

“The business course?” Blaine asks, distractedly before shrugging, “I guess? I mean, I don’t know much about…”

“Not the course, you dork. The essay.” Kurt says and it’s his turn to roll his eyes.

“Oh. Yeah. No. Not really.” Blaine says, as he clicks around and types something on the screen.

Kurt laughs, “Well then take a break from it.” He says, “Let’s go get some coffee or something.”

Blaine shakes his head, “I told him I’d have it done by five.”

Kurt pouts, “Please?” 

“Once I’m done, we can go.” Blaine says.

Kurt huffs, “You just said it’s not good. That’ll take a while.” 

Blaine shrugs but he’s too focussed on the screen to say anything else. Kurt sighs. He’s bored and wants Blaine to play with him.

Well…there is a sure fire way to get Blaine’s attention…

Kurt makes his way over to Blaine and smoothes his hands down his arms. He leans down and begins placing soft kisses along Blaine’s neck.

Blaine sighs, “Kurt…” He protests.

“You’re right. Coffee can wait.” Kurt whispers, “But I think something else is much more pressing right now.” He slides his hands down Blaine’s chest to rest them on his thighs, squeezing the muscle as Blaine sighs again.

“Kurt, I can’t. I promised, Sam.” He says.

Kurt pauses, before sighing and pushing off of Blaine with a huff, “Goddamnit Blaine, must you be so noble all the time?” He exclaims.

Blaine turns, “I’m all yours after I’m done this. I just…promised Sam.”

Kurt shrugs, dismissively “Fine. Do whatever you want, Blaine. But just know, I can’t promise to be here waiting when you’re done.” And with that he walks out of the room, leaving Blaine to sigh again.

He thinks about going after Kurt but…he did promise Sam. He eyes the door for a half beat longer before turning back to the computer. He’ll talk to Kurt later.


	313. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the rink

“Can you promise me one thing?” Kurt asks.

Blaine quirks an eyebrow in front of his husband, “Sure.” He says slowly.

“Please, at not point today, start singing Ice, Ice, Baby.” Kurt asks.

Blaine throws his head back and laughs, “What makes you think I would do that?” He asks when he settles.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Because I’ve known you for longer than 10 minutes.” He snarks and Blaine shrugs with a nod.

“Fair point.” He says before holding his hands out, “I promise, though, to keep my Vanilla Ice to myself.” He says.

Kurt hesitates for a second before chuckling and laying his hands in Blaine’s as the shorter man shifts and begins to back up on the ice.

Blaine’s more than certain that Kurt is a better skater than he portrays whenever they go skating but he also kinda loves helping Kurt out (and the closeness it provides) so he doesn’t bring it up.

They usually spend the first twenty minutes of their time on the ice with Kurt clutching Blaine’s hands and Blaine skating backward. They then shift to both moving forward but with Kurt’s arms looped through Blaine’s and that’s how they usually stay for the rest of the time.

They’ve just moved into the second phase today, Kurt declaring he feels steady enough for it, when the song changes on the speakers overhead.

Blaine chuckles and looks over at Kurt, who’s eyes widen before he turns to Blaine, “You asked them to do this, didn’t you?” He asks.

Blaine laughs, “No!” He says, “I’ve been with you the whole time.” He defends.

Kurt narrows his eyes, “I don’t believe you. You asked them while I was lacing up my skates.”

“I didn’t!” Blaine defends again but then he shrugs, “But as long as it’s on…Quick to the point, to the point no faking. I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon…” He raps along.

Kurt huffs and pushes against Blaine’s chest, causing him to swerve away slightly, “You are the worst! And you promised!” Kurt says, skating a little ways away.

“Hey! Come back!” Blaine calls after him.

Kurt turns around, “Come and get me.” He winks before taking off around the rink with a laugh.

He’s singlehandedly proving he doesn’t need Blaine’s help to skate but, well, Blaine’s still not going to say anything the next time they come and Kurt insists on leaning on Blaine.

Blaine smirks before taking off and the chase begins.


	314. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The jury's still out on whether I actually like this one. Hopefully YOU like it though? lol Happy reading!

An eight-year-old Blaine places his pyjama top into his backpack before sighing and turning to his mother, who is getting his toiletries in order.

“I don’t think I wanna go anymore, Mom.” He says.

Evelyn Anderson pauses with his toothbrush half into the bag, “Why not, love?” She asks.

Blaine shrugs, “I don’t know. I just don’t think I’ll have any fun.”

Evelyn sits down on Blaine’s bed, “Well Blaine we have already paid for you to go.” She says, with implied, or maybe not so implied, meaning. Blaine’s eight and he gets it so it’s probably not so implied.

Blaine nods, “Okay.” He sighs.

Evelyn tilts her heads and regards her usually joyful son with a curious expression as he hangs his head and zips his backpack, “Why don’t you want to go?” She asks.

Blaine shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter.” He says with a smile, slinging his backpack onto his back.

Evelyn sighs, “Blaine you love the boy scouts. You’ll love this sleepover. You just need to be brave.”

Blaine nods. He doesn’t want to tell his mom that he’s nervous the boys will make fun of him. They already do. He’s not even sure why but he’s not really interested in it continuing, “All right. I’m ready.” He says and Evelyn smiles encouragingly.

— — —

“Can I bring my wand?” A four-year-old Kurt asks, holding his fairy wand close to his chest.

Burt Hummel sighs from his recliner and scratches his forehead as Elizabeth Hummel kneels down in front of her son with a smile, “Do you really wanna bring it, baby?” She asks.

Kurt nods enthusiastically, “Uh huh!” He says.

Burt sighs again, “Don’t you think you might…lose it?” He asks.

Kurt’s brow furrows. He hadn’t thought of that, “Maybe I shouldn’t bring it?” He says but it’s more like a question.

Elizabeth sighs as well and looks over at Burt before turning back to Kurt, “If you want to bring it, baby, then you bring it. I think your friends will love it. You’ll just have to be careful.”

Kurt beams before skipping out of the room, “Do you think that’s the right decision?” Kurt hears his dad say from where he’s bent over in the hallway putting his wand in his backpack.

“I think even at four? Kurt is so very brave and he doesn’t even really know it.” His mom says, “And besides, he’s going to a sleepover with his friends from his dance class. They all probably have wands.”

Kurt smiles as he settles his wand carefully in his backpack. He can’t wait to see the other kids’ wands.

— — —

Kurt and Blaine clink their wine glasses together and smile at each other on the couch. They love nights in, alone, together. One of their kids is asleep upstairs and the other is at her very first sleepover.

“How do you think she’s doing?” Kurt asks.

Blaine takes a sip of his wine and shrugs, “She’s Lizzy. She’s probably doing amazingly. And she was so excited for this.”

Kurt nods, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Kurt’s phone rings on the table and he picks it up, frowning when he sees the caller ID, “Hello?” He asks.

“Hey Papa.” Lizzy says. She sounds upset. Kurt is immediately on guard.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

The nine-year-old sniffles, “Nothing.” She says, “But could you and Daddy come get me?”

“Always, Lizzy. But could you tell me what’s going on? Why do you want to come home?”

“I don’t like being here without you and Daddy.” Lizzy whispers.

Kurt pouts out his lip and turns to Blaine, who has leaned in to hear the conversation, with a sigh, “Oh Lizzy. I know your first sleepover can be scary but it can also be really, really fun!”

“It WAS fun, until we had to get ready for bed, and now I feel alone.” Lizzy says.

“You are not alone, Lizzy. You have all your friends there and Hannah’s parents are there to help if you need them and Daddy and I are alway a phone call away but…I think you’ll be sad if you don’t try and stick this out.” Kurt says.

Lizzy’s quiet for a moment before, “If I try and still don’t like it later…will you and Daddy come get me?”

“Of course.” Kurt says, but he has a feeling they won’t hear from her again until tomorrow morning.

Lizzy sighs, “Okay.” She says.

“Be brave, little soldier.” Kurt says and Lizzy giggles.  
Kurt ends up being right. After that phone call, they don’t hear from their daughter again until they pick her up the next morning, full of smiles and stories and ‘when can I go to another sleep over?’


	315. Gutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning the gutters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short one today. Sometimes that happens! Enjoy!

“You know, I hate cleaning out the gutters but I must say, I love the view.” Kurt says, as he holds the bottom of the ladder.

Blaine laughs from the top of the ladder, looking down at his husband, “Stop checking out my ass when you should be keeping me safe.”

Kurt shrugs, “I can do both. I’m very talented.”

Blaine shakes his head with a smirk before going back to the gutter in front of him…and if he shakes his ass a little just to get a laugh out of Kurt? Well who can blame him?


	316. Sip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A barbecue

Kurt and Blaine are having a barbecue - partly because they wanted to spend time with their friends and partly because they just bought a new barbecue and wanted to try it out. Their friends aren’t complaining, though, as they enjoy the sunshine and each other’s company.

Lizzy’s been the belle of the ball, toddling around the backyard and generally being adorable. She’s only two but she really knows how to work a crowd and can tell how much everyone at the party loves her.

Blaine and Kurt are having a conversation with some friends by the barbecue when Sam exclaims by the patio furniture, “Uh, Blaine? Kurt?”

The pair turn in his direction to find him pointing at Lizzy, who has somehow gotten a beer bottle from the table and has it to her lips, “Lizzy!” They both exclaim with their eyes wide.

The toddler startles at the sound and drops the bottle to the ground, promptly bursting into tears - whether from the surprise or the dropped drink, they’re not sure.

Kurt and Blaine rush over to her and Kurt scoops her up while Blaine picks up the bottle. Kurt hugs her to him as he shushes her, “It’s okay, baby girl. Daddy and I just didn’t want you to drink that. That’s an adult drink.”

Burt, who had been on the other side of the backyard, wanders over as Blaine rubs Lizzy’s back as her cries quiet, “I remember you did the exact same thing at her age, Kurt.” Burt remarks with a chuckle.

Kurt eyes his father, “I drank beer at two?”

Burt shrugs, “You tried.” He says, “I think a lot of toddlers try. Obviously, we took it off of you before you got more than a sip.” He shrugs again, “A sip isn’t gonna hurt her.” He points to Lizzy, who looks over at her grandfather with a pout.

“It tastes yuck.” She says, sticking out her tongue.

The three men laugh, “You said the same thing, Kurt. You never tried reaching for one of my beers again.”

“Well I still don’t drink beer.” Kurt adds with a chuckle as the party continues.


	317. Rifle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise dinner

“Hey! What did I say?” Blaine exclaims as he walks into the house with the rest of the groceries.

Kurt jumps and his cheeks pink at being caught, before he sighs and says haughtily, “Why is the dinner a surprise? It’s just food.”

Blaine pouts his lips slightly, “We haven’t had a date night in a while. I just…wanted to make it special.” Kurt’s eyes soften at Blaine’s sincerity, “But it’s not going to be special if you rifle through the groceries!”

Kurt sighs, “All right. I’ll wait. But…can you give me a hint?” He ask, batting his eyelashes.

Blaine eyes his husband skeptically before saying, “All I’m going to say is that you’re going to love it.”

Kurt drops the coy look and huffs, “Just tell me!”

Blaine laughs, “Patience. Go play with the kids or something. All will be revealed in a little bit.”

“You know as soon as you start cooking I’m going to be able to smell it.” Kurt says.

Blaine’s shoulder drop, “Please just…play along?” He asks.

Kurt is quiet for a moment before he reaches for Blaine hands, “Of course I can. I’m going to go see if the kids want to go to the park. We may be gone for a while.” He winks.

Blaine smiles, “Sounds good. Have fun.”

Kurt leans forward to kiss the corner of Blaine’s mouth, “You too.”


	318. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion in bed

“Can I ask you a question?” Kurt asks. He’s lounging with his head on a pillow at the foot of the bed, one bare knee bent out of the sheet covering his lower half.

Blaine’s got his head on a pillow at the head of the bed, one arm bent under his head, as he smiles lazily down to Kurt, “Sure. I’m an open book.”

Kurt smirks and lifts the sheet slightly to peek underneath, “I don’t know about book, but you were certainly open earlier.”

Blaine chuckles and moves his foot to kick Kurt’s hip lightly, “Behave.” He says, “And that was such a corny line, by the way.”

Kurt shrugs, unconcerned, laying a hand on Blaine’s sheet covered calf and rubbing it rhythmically, “When we first started having sex all those years ago, were you more scared to top or bottom for the first time?”

Blaine pouts his lips thoughtfully and looks up at the ceiling of their bedroom. He hums but doesn’t say anything for a long time.

Kurt tweaks Blaine’s toe lightly after a few moments, causing Blaine to jump slightly, “What was that for?” Blaine asks.

“You’re taking too long to answer.” Kurt says.

“I was thinking!” Blaine defends and Kurt shrugs, once again unconcerned as they smirk at each other, “But to answer your question, I was more afraid to top. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Blaine answers.

Kurt smiles, pleased, “Yeah?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Blaine smiles back, “You?” He asks when Kurt isn’t forthcoming with his own answer.

“Back then I was scared of anything having to do with sex.” Kurt says.

Blaine nods, “Sure, but it didn’t stop you from doing it. And look at you now.”

“Bending you over at any opportunity?” Kurt asks.

“And you don’t hear me complaining. But you still didn’t answer the question.” Blaine reminds.

Kurt purses his lips in thought, “I think I was more afraid to top. I didn’t want to screw it up.”

“You definitely did not.” Blaine assures.

“You had nothing to compare it to.” Kurt says with a quirked eyebrow, “I was hardly pounding you into the mattress.”

Blaine levels Kurt with a look, “Kurt, I had a hard cock up my ass. You could have stayed perfectly still and I would have blown my top.”

Kurt laughs softly, “A lot of time has passed since then.” He muses, thoughtfully, “I mean, I know it’s only been six years but…it feels like a lot.”

“A lot more time left.” Blaine says, softly.

Kurt smiles before he rolls his eyes, affectionately, “Now, who’s offering up the corny lines?"


	319. Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the game

“So what’s the score?” Kurt asks, sitting down on the love seat in his father and Carole’s living room next to Blaine.

Blaine, Burt, and Finn turn in unison from their spots around the room to stare at Kurt, “You seriously want to know?” Blaine asks.

Kurt looks at each face looking at him before bursting out in laughter, “Got ya!” He says, before waving a hand, shaking his head with another chuckle and leaning back against Blaine with his magazine.

“One day, Kurt. One day.” Burt says from his recliner.

Kurt shrugs and says without looking up, “Hasn’t happened in twenty-two years, Dad. I think you’re allowed to give up hope.”

“Never.” Burt says as the other three men go back to watching the game.


	320. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A personal choice

There’s a two week period after Matty’s first grade class goes on a trip to a farm that the six-year-old declares himself a vegetarian or rather…

“You want to be a what?” Kurt asks as he helps Matty up the rock wall on the play structure.

“A vegetasmian.” Matty says around a grunt as he finally makes it up to the top.

Kurt chuckles, “You mean a vegetarian?” He asks.

Matty nods, “Yeah, that!” He says.

“And why do you want to be a vegetarian?” Blaine asks as he swings across the monkey bars lazily behind Lizzy.

Matty sits down on the edge of the play structure, “The animals are so cute and then Johnny says we kill animals to get meat, so I want to become a vege…” He looks at Kurt for clarification.

“Vegetarian.” Kurt supplies, patiently, and Matty nods.

“So you’re okay with not eating meat anymore?” Blaine asks.

“Totally.” Matty says with a decisive nod.

It only lasts two weeks because one night, when deciding what the family should have for dinner, Matty suggests they have chicken fingers.

“I thought you were a vegetarian.” Lizzy reminds with a quirked eyebrow.

Matty nods, “I am.”

“Then that means you can’t eat chicken fingers because they’re made from chickens. You know…meat.” Lizzy says with a duh expression.

Matty’s eyes go wide, “Chicken fingers are meat?” He exclaims, looking back and forth between his parents.

Blaine nods, “‘Fraid so, buddy.”

Matty pouts his lips before shaking his head, “I’m not a vegetarian anymore. I want chicken fingers.” He says before walking out of the room.

“But he just learned to say it.” Kurt says, sadly, gesturing after him and Blaine and Lizzy laugh.


	321. Agriculture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving home to Lima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post today! This word wasn't overly inspiring lol

Kurt and Blaine are driving home to Lima for Thanksgiving. It’s not the most exciting drive in the world and even less so now that they’re in Ohio and driving through farmland. There is only so many cows and corn fields you can see before you go crazy.

“I’m going to name that one Lorenzo.” Kurt says lazily, pointing out the window at a random cluster of cows.

Blaine chuckles as he looks away from the road for a second before turning back, “He looks like a Lorenzo.”

Kurt nods, satisfied, before sighing.

They haven’t really said much in a while - not since they switched over to Blaine driving. It’s a comfortable silence, it usually always is with the two of them, but both of them are excited to not be in the car anymore.

“Why don’t you take a nap?” Blaine suggests.

Kurt shrugs, “Yeah, maybe.” He says, lazily.

They’re quiet for the next little while, the sounds of the radio the only noise.

Eventually, Blaine turns to Kurt to say something and does a double take when he finds his boyfriend in a rather compromising position.

“Uh Kurt? What are you doing?” Blaine asks with a chuckle.

Kurt, who had been looking out of the window, turns in surprise before his cheeks pink slightly and he shrugs again, “I found something to entertain myself.”

Blaine laughs again, “You’re finding our surroundings…stimulating?” He asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Yeah, cause you know how much agriculture gets me going.” He says, sarcastically, and then, “Wanna help?”

Blaine side eyes Kurt, “You know I do, no matter how cliche this whole situation is, but I’m going to resist because I don’t want to get arrested or in a car accident.”

Kurt sighs, “Yeah. The idea is always a lot more fun than the reality.” Blaine nods in agreement, “When we get to my dad’s?”

Blaine laughs and then groans, “God that sounds bad. ‘Will you get me off once we get to my dad’s house’?”

Kurt laughs too, “But you will right?”

Blaine side eyes Kurt again with a ‘duh’ expression, “Of course.” He says.


	322. Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty's getting bullied

It’s not long after Matty comes out as bisexual that the bullying starts. It’s muted, and not nearly at the same level as Kurt and Blaine’s was back in high school but it’s there and Matty asks his parents’ advice one night after a particularly rough day.

“You’re getting bullied?” Kurt asks, shocked, when Matty tells them.

Matty shrugs, “Yeah.” He sighs, “Not like a lot? But…enough.”

“There is never an okay amount of bullying.” Blaine says and Matty shrugs again before nodding.

“I was just wondering if you guys had any advice on how to deal with it.” He asks.

“Well I’ll tell you what’s going to happen - Dad and I will be going down to the school in the morning to talk to the principal.” Kurt says and Blaine nods.

Matty’s eyes go wide, “No, you won’t!” He exclaims, “That is the last thing you’re going to do. It’ll only make it worse.”

And suddenly, with that vehement refusal, Kurt is rocketed back to his own high school days. He remembers not wanting his Dad to talk to the principal because that would only make him a bigger target and yet…here is he trying to do the same thing with his own son. He suddenly gets Burt’s position in it all a lot more clearly and he’s shocked at how conflicted it’s making him feel right now.

Kurt sighs, “Look, I get it.” He says, “I remember not wanting my Dad to go to my principal in high school when the bullying got bad. It’s just…all Dad and I want to do is make it better for you.”

“I know.” The seventeen-year-old nods, “But I really don’t need you going to talk to the principal. I don’t need you to be my champion, I just need you guys to be my dads.”

“That’s what being a dad is all about.” Blaine says, “Being a champion for your kids.”

Kurt rubs Blaine’s back, “Yeah but maybe that championing can come in a different way this time. Maybe we can give Matty strategies to deal with it that helped us back in the day.”

Matty nods, “That would be great.” He says, gratefully.

Kurt smiles but points his finger at Matty before saying, “But, if it gets worse? Or you are in any danger whatsoever, Dad and I will be in that principal’s office so fast you won’t be able to stop us.” Blaine nods in agreement.

“Deal.” Matty says with a smile.


	323. Porter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt in this fic was me for most of yesterday. Just saying.

It’s a normal Sunday afternoon in the Anderson-Hummel residence. Blaine is in the music room ‘working’ while Kurt is in the living room ‘working’. In reality, Blaine’s playing random pieces on the piano and blending them all together into a strange sort of disjointed medley that actually sounds amazing and Kurt is watching TV with his sketches scattered around himself, untouched.

Blaine’s in the middle of a jaunty version of ‘Anything Goes’ when the music room door opens and Kurt walks in, leaning his elbows on the piano with a smile. Blaine smiles back at him as he continues to play, chuckling lightly as Kurt sways his head from side to side to the music and sings along quietly.

Blaine finishes the piece and rests his hands on his thighs, shrugging up at Kurt, “I took a break from working.”

Kurt shrugs as well, “Honey, I’ve been listening to you play anything BUT the songs you should be playing for the last half hour. You are serving me some amazing Cole Porter realness and I love it but…you ain’t working.”

Blaine laughs and then smirks, “Well clearly you aren’t working either. How much Drag Race have you watched today?”

Kurt lifts an eyebrow, “RuPaul is teaching me to love myself so I can love somebody else.” He says.

Blaine lifts his eyebrows and ‘ah’s, “Valuable learning. Though, I’m pretty sure you’re amazing at both of those things already.”

Kurt shrugs with a smile, “Can’t hurt to practice. Can I get an ‘amen’?”

Blaine laughs and waves his hand in the air in an ‘amen’ gesture before going back to the piano.


	324. Fraud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of doubt

Kurt jumps at the sound of their apartment door slamming and then winces as he realizes what the slam must signify. He’s given more evidence when Blaine comes stomping down the hallway into the living room where Kurt sits and forcibly throws his cardigan onto the chair with a huff, glaring at it like it’s done something to greatly offend him.

“Didn’t go so well, huh?” Kurt asks, hesitantly.

Blaine rolls his eyes, “What was your first clue?” He snaps.

Kurt’s eyebrows lift, “Last I checked I’m pretty sure I’m not the one who didn’t give you the job.”

Blaine sighs and rubs his forehead with one hand, “I know you aren’t, I’m just…frustrated.”

“I get it.” Kurt nods, “But you knew this was going to happen. It’s just taking some people a little longer to figure out how amazing you are. It’ll come. You just have to keep at it.”

“Knowing it’s going to happen and experiencing it are two different things.” Blaine argues with a huff. He shakes his head and puts his hands on his hips, “I’m tired of this!” He explodes, “I’m tired of waking up every morning and going to these auditions and getting passed over with barely any real attention given to me or even worse outright disgust directed toward me. I’m tired of not contributing to this relationship more on a financial level. I’m tired of eating noodles every night because of that. I’m…” He pauses and shakes his head again, “I’m tired of feeling like a fraud.” The last word wobbles as his eyes fill with tears and he ducks his head to wipe them away.

Kurt sighs, “And you think I don’t feel like a fraud sometimes?” Blaine sniffs and rolls his eyes up to the ceiling, “Hey, no, listen.” Kurt says getting up and moving to stand in front of his boyfriend, “I have DEFINITELY felt like a fraud before. MANY times. Like if people actually took the time to look at what I actually do in my job? I’d be out on my ass so quickly.” He says, “But then the feeling fades for a while. And I remember that I AM kick ass at my job.” Blaine gives a wet chuckle, “And so are you. And you know it. The people who don’t see that are dumb. But them not seeing the amazingness that is you does NOT make you a fraud.”

Blaine is quiet for a moment, “I just…want it all to mean something.”

Kurt smiles sadly and cups Blaine’s cheek, “And it will. Hell, it already does. A few directors failing to see that doesn’t mean what you do doesn’t have value.”

Blaine nods and takes a deep breath, “Yeah. You’re right.”

Kurt smirks but before he can say anything, Blaine rolls his eyes with a laugh, “Yeah, yeah. I know what you’re going to say. ‘You say that like I’m not always right’.”

Kurt winks before moving in to kiss Blaine’s cheek softly.


	325. Persist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for this fic and as I started writing...it didn't go in the direction I was thinking lol Sometimes that happens! I still used the word in the same way but the general idea of the fic was going to be different before Kurt decided to change it. Also, I think this is the youngest I've written the boys all year. I would place this not long after they started dating actually. Definitely while they were still in high school. Enjoy!

“All I’m saying is that you have to truly appreciate the characters before you can really love the series as a whole!” Blaine says, animatedly, as he sits opposite Kurt on the couch.

Kurt is curled up in a ball, knees drawn up to his chest, as he stares lazily at his boyfriend, “Uh huh.” He says.

“Take Luke for example. He’s much more than just a bland hero with a lightsaber. He actually possesses the eight traits of an EPIC hero.” Blaine lets the sentences linger, seemingly for effect, and Kurt just lifts his eyebrows. Blaine holds up his fingers as he begins to list, “He’s on a quest, he has a special ability, he’s lives in a mythical place, he has a comeback moment…”

Kurt tries to stop the yawn that is bubbling up but…he just can’t. And hiding it behind his hand doesn’t stop Blaine from seeing it. The younger boy pauses in his list and sighs, “I know I try to get you into this a lot and it’s not really your thing…”

“And yet? You persist.” Kurt mumbles into his own shoulder before smiling tightly at Blaine, eyes squinting.

“What?” Blaine asks, appearing to truly not have heard what Kurt said.

Kurt sighs as he regards the other boy. Blaine is so eager to share his love of Star Wars with Kurt and just because it’s not something Kurt is completely interested in, doesn’t mean he should dismiss it when Blaine is so passionate about it. Blaine deserves to have him give it his best shot. Maybe that’s love.

…The thought comes unbidden into Kurt’s mind and he’s shocked at how simple, true, and comforting the thought is. He had figured when he felt real romantic love for the first time it would be epic and monumental but…this thought feels as easy as breathing.

Blaine’s still looking at him, waiting for him to repeat himself, and Kurt decides to keep his new thought to himself. At least for now. Now isn’t the time to say it but maybe it’s the time to show it.

He shakes his head and smiles, “Nothing.” He says, “Tell me more about what makes Luke an epic hero?”

Blaine’s eyes light up and he continues his list with gusto as Kurt rests his chin on his knee and smiles dreamily, suddenly feeling like he could listen to Blaine enthuse about Star Wars all night.


	326. Hardware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy wants to go to a sleepover

“Hey Daaaaaddy?” Lizzy skips into the living room and leans against the side of the couch where Blaine is sitting. He looks over the top of his glasses to give her a skeptical look.

“Yeeeeessss?” He asks, drawing out the word like she had, throwing a glance at Kurt on the other side of the couch, who smirks.

Lizzy smiles, sweetly, “Can I go to a sleepover tonight?”

Blaine narrows his eyes, “You sleep over at people’s houses more than your own home sometimes. So Papa and I aren’t agreeing until you explain why you’re acting all weird this time.”

Lizzy sighs but still keeps her smile, “It’s no big deal. It’s just gonna be me and Heather and Jainy…”

“Still waiting.” Blaine says.

Lizzy rolls her eyes, “And Marcus.”

“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner.” Blaine exclaims and Kurt chuckles, “Yeah, you’re not going.” He clarifies.

Lizzy huffs, “What? Why?” She asks, “It’s just a boy.”

“Yeah. Exactly.” Blaine says, like it’s obvious.

“And why is that a big deal?” The thirteen-year-old asks.

“Different hardware.” Kurt clarifies but it just makes Lizzy shoot him a confused expression.

Blaine sighs, “Girls and boys reach a certain age when they can’t do sleepovers together.” He explains.

Lizzy stares at him for a second before her face contorts, “Ew! Seriously?!” She shrieks, “Like, no! Never! Ew! And besides, Marcus is totally gay.”

Kurt and Blaine raise their eyebrows at each other, “Huh…” Kurt says.

With that one utterance, Lizzy’s hopes rise again, “So, does that mean I can go?”

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and share a silent conversation before Blaine nods and then turns to Lizzy, shaking his head, “Nope. Hardware. Needs to be the same. Regardless of orientation.”

Lizzy huffs, “Ugh! Unfair!”

“You’ll understand when you’re a parent.” Kurt says.

Lizzy rolls her eyes before huffing again and leaving the room to sulk in her bedroom.


	327. Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question of safety

“It was about as safe as trying to give road head while on the highway.” Kurt explains.

Blaine gives a thoughtful look to the ceiling, “We’ve done that. Safely.” He says.

Kurt smirks, “Yeah but just because we didn’t die doesn’t make it safe.”

Blaine points at Kurt in agreement, “Though you gotta admit, I was amazing.”

“Not crashing while getting blown while driving is the ONLY time I will accept you being more amazing than me when it comes to me giving you blowjobs.” Kurt says.

“Deal.” Blaine says with a wink.


	328. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's got a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to go sexy with this one and then it went in a different direction. Maybe they'll be a sexy one soon! Though I've only got 37 days left!

“So uh…” Finn coughs and hesitates, shifts in the recliner he’s in and coughs again.

Kurt, who is sitting on the couch, quirks an eyebrow at him, “Are you okay?” He asks, “Do you need medical attention?”

Finn rolls his eyes before rolling up his sleeves nervously, “I had a question for you.”

The clattering of plates and laughter filters in from the kitchen as Kurt waits for Finn to ask said question. The Hudson-Hummel household had started the cleaning up name drawing tradition a few Thanksgivings ago and this year it’s Blaine, Burt, and Carole’s turn. Kurt can’t say he minds not having to clean up and he always loves to hear Blaine getting along with his dad and stepmom.

Finn remains quiet longer than socially acceptable and Kurt sighs, “Finn, just spit it out. If I don’t want to answer it, I won’t.” 

Finn nods and swallows, “Right. It’s a…sex thing. Something I’ve always been curious about.” Kurt raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything, waiting for Finn to continue. His stepbrother is beet red and won’t make eye contact as he mumbles, “When you and Blaine are…you know…how does it…fit?”

Kurt chuckles, “What about Thanksgiving dinner made you think to ask this question?”

Finn shrugs, “Like I said, I’ve always been curious, and I don’t know, I figured if I can’t ask my brother, who can I ask?”

Kurt lifts his eyebrows again and nods. Finn’s logic makes some sense. Eventually Kurt shrugs, it’s not a particularly hard question to answer, “Preparation.” He says.

Finn’s brow furrows, “Preparation?”

Kurt nods, “Yeah. You know, fingers and stuff.” Finn still seems confused, “You don’t have to prepare a woman?” Kurt asks.

Finn pouts his lips and shrugs, “Ummmm no? It just sort of…gives way.”

Kurt closes his eyes against the visual, “Gross.” He says before shaking his head to clear it and opening his eyes again, “And I’m guessing you’ve never done anal with a girl.” Finn shakes his head and Kurt sighs, “Well you need to use fingers to stretch because an asshole doesn’t do that on its own.”

Finn seems to contemplate this before nodding, “Huh. Okay. So it fits because of preparation…H!” Finn shrieks the ‘H’ and jumps like a spooked baby deer as the kitchen door opens and Burt, Blaine, and Carole make their way through.

All five adults freeze, everyone but Finn with expressions of shock and confusion. Finn looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Kurt and I were just talking about Preparation H.” Finn says, shifting awkwardly.

“We were not!” Kurt exclaims. He’s not sure why Finn felt the need to disguise what most would assume would be the innocuous use of the word ‘preparation’ with talk of haemorrhoid cream but Kurt’s not going to let the others assume that’s what they were talking about.

The three confused adults in the doorway look back and forth between Kurt and Finn before seeming to collectively agree to move on with the evening and forget the whole thing. Sometimes it’s safer to do that.

Later that night, when Kurt and Blaine are making out in Kurt’s childhood bedroom, the house quiet around them, Blaine brings Kurt’s hands to his ass in invitation, “Preparation H me.” He whispers.

Kurt lets out a shocked laugh and pulls back to look at Blaine in the almost darkness as his husband smirks back at him, “How did you know what we were talking about?”

“The walls in this house aren’t soundproof. All three of us heard the entire conversation.” Blaine explains.

Kurt laughs, “I am totally using this to embarrass the crap out of Finn tomorrow.”

Blaine laughs as well, “By all means, but for now…”

Kurt nods and moves back in, massaging Blaine’s ass in his palms, “Allow me to Preparation H you, my love.”


	329. Pump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine sees something that leaves him shook

Everyone at the get together looks up from their various activities with concern as Kurt leads a shellshocked looking Blaine into the room by the arm. 

Kurt leads Blaine to the couch and sits him down, sitting next to him and rubbing his back, which is ramrod straight. Blaine looks like he’s seen a ghost and he’s staring unblinkingly into the middle distance.

“What’s going on?” Jesse asks from where he sits next to Sam.

Blaine shakes his head but doesn’t respond anymore than that and doesn’t stop staring.

Kurt grimaces, “Blaine just walked in on Rachel.”

The other members of the room look at each other in confusion, “Yeah, so?” Finn asks.

“She was using a breast pump.” Kurt informs and Blaine whimpers before burying his head into Kurt’s neck.

The room is silent as the members take in this new piece of information. Jesse’s nodding as if he understands. Finn looks confused. And Sam looks…intrigued?

“I think I’m just gonna…go to the washroom.” Sam says, making to get up.

Jesse grabs the other man by the arm and pulls him back down, “Trust me, even as a straight man, that’s something you don’t need to see. That’s my wife and I can barely handle it. Poor Blaine.”

Blaine whimpers again from Kurt’s neck and his husband shushes softly, running a hand down the back of Blaine’s hair soothingly, “It’s okay.” He whispers.

Blaine’s not sure he’ll ever get that image out of his head for the rest of his life. He has a hard time looking Rachel in the eye for the rest of the night even after she huffs and tells him to get over it.

Blaine may think women’s bodies are beautiful but that was an image he never wanted or needed to see. Full stop.


	330. Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets hurt at work

“Arnie! Hey!” Kurt exclaims, jogging up to the security guard outside the stage door of the Stephen Sondheim Theatre.

The elderly man smiles, “Hey Kurt.” Then he winces, “I heard about what happened to Blaine.”

“Do you know how bad is it?” Kurt asks, fearing the answer.

Arnie pouts his lips, “Unfortunately no. All I heard over the radio was that he went down. I think they were practicing the fight scene?”

Kurt nods, “Yeah so…can I go see him?”

“Oh yeah of course!” Arnie jumps and turns to open the door, ushering Kurt in with a nod.

Kurt makes his way through the theatre until he finds Blaine’s dressing room. He knocks and enters without waiting for an answer to find his husband lying on a table in the middle of the room. He’s on his stomach with his arms pillowed under his head but the whimpers he lets out every few breaths contradict his relaxed pose.

Kurt frowns and sighs, “Hey baby.” He whispers so as not to startle the other man.

Blaine startles anyway and hisses before letting out a moan, “Oh god, I’m sorry.” Kurt says, rushing to Blaine’s side and crouching down to meet his eyes.

Blaine’s eyes are pinched in pain and he’s panting ever so slightly. He smiles at Kurt but it’s more of a grimace, “None of this is your fault.” He whispers, swallowing thickly.

Kurt smiles sadly, running a hand through Blaine’s curls, “What happened?”

Blaine closes his eyes, “I zigged when I should have zagged.”

“Well, I do recall you seem to like that.” Kurt comments with a smirk.

Blaine’s chuckle turns into a moan of pain as his body tenses and Kurt grimaces, that wave of pain WAS his fault, “Sorry.” He whispers.

Blaine sighs as his body relaxes, “I moved the wrong way during the fight, got a stage sword to the shoulder and twisted wrong on the way down. My back is all messed up.” He explains.

“Are you going to be able to get up to come home?” Kurt asks.

“I don’t have much of a choice.” Blaine says, resignedly, “I’m not staying here and I refused to let them call an ambulance. It’s gonna suck and that’s just the way it’s gonna be.”

In the end, it takes them almost three times as long as it should take to get out of the building, Blaine leaning on Kurt for support. When they pass Arnie, the older man gives Blaine a sympathetic smile and tells him to feel better.

“Thanks Arnie.” Blaine says. He sounds out of breath from the short walk but Kurt thinks the breathlessness has more to do with the pain he’s in.

When they get home, Kurt helps Blaine into the apartment.

“Do you want the bed or the couch?” Kurt asks.

Blaine hesitates, “Could you help me have a shower? I’m kinda gross from rehearsal.”

“Of course.” Kurt whispers.

As Kurt helps Blaine undress in the bathroom, he wishes his hands could magically take away the pain Blaine is in. He’s not sure why he thought his touch might help but Blaine groans and hisses throughout the whole process and it makes Kurt’s heart clench.

“Oh Blaine.” Kurt says when they finally get Blaine’s shirt off and he gets a look at Blaine’s shoulder. A black and blue bruise has bloomed across the skin. Kurt lightly touches the skin and Blaine sighs.

“My shoulder’s, unfortunately, not the worst part.” He says.

Kurt leans forward and softy kisses the bruised flesh, “Let’s get you clean.”

The shower seems to help. Kurt makes the water extra hot and the heat and steam seem to relax Blaine’s muscles. Kurt makes sure to take extra long washing Blaine.

While he’s helping to towel dry Blaine after the shower, Blaine catches his hands. When he looks up Blaine smiles, “Thank you.” He whispers.

Kurt smiles and leans in to kiss Blaine slowly. They both sigh into the kiss and keep their eyes closed for a moment even as they pull away.

Kurt encourages Blaine into a pair of loose sweats and then helps him lie down in their bed, setting up the pillows to support his back, “Do you need anything else?” Kurt asks.

Blaine hums and Kurt can tell he’s in less pain than he previously was, “You?” Blaine asks.

At first, Kurt thinks Blaine is speaking sexually and is about to chide him for a ridiculous suggestion when he catches Blaine’s expression. Blaine’s eyes are large and soft and he’s got a small, hopeful smile. He just wants to cuddle and who is Kurt to deny him that?

“I’ll be right back.” Kurt says and Blaine nods.

Kurt locks up the apartment before changing into a comfortable pair of sweats himself and settling next to Blaine on the bed, taking his husband’s hand into his own. He would cuddle closer but he doesn’t want to hurt Blaine and Blaine seems to understand.

“Wanna watch a movie?” He asks.

“Sure.” Blaine says and the pair spend the rest of the evening cocooned together.


	331. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch date

Kurt rests his elbow on the restaurant table top and rests his cheek on his upturned hand. He lazily rearranges the sugar packets before sighing and checking his phone. There’s nothing new and that only makes him more irritated.

He and Blaine are supposed to be meeting up for lunch but Kurt only gets an hour for lunch and it’s almost half over.

“Where the hell are you?” Kurt says aloud as he texts the message to his boyfriend.

Just as the text sends, the music in the restaurant changes. It catches Kurt’s attention because it’s louder than it was before and the previous song had cut off quite abruptly.

He quirks an eyebrow and looks around, noticing other patrons doing the same. He knows the song almost instantly but is curious why it’s being played so loudly.

His eyes stop when they land on Blaine, standing at the doorway of the restaurant, a smirk on his face and wearing a white military uniform.

Kurt’s eyes narrow, “No.” He says, simply, pointing at Blaine.

Blaine just lifts an eyebrow, smiles, and begins to sing along to the music as he walks towards Kurt, “You’re trying not to show it, but baby, baby, I know it!” Kurt looks around the room quickly as Blaine sings to find the other people in the restaurant laughing and pointing at Blaine and one person appears to be filming. Kurt laughs self-consciously before glaring and shaking his head at Blaine. Blaine seems obvious to it all and begins to sing with even more dramatic flare, “You’ve lost that loving feeling. Whoa, that loving feeling. You’ve lost that loving feeling now it’s gone, gone, gone, woh oh oh oh oh.”

Blaine finishes with a flourish and slides into the booth across from Kurt with a smile. The music decreases in volume and sporadic applause breaks out around them. 

Kurt shakes his head, “You are insane.”

Blaine shrugs, “As I was leaving the theatre I noticed this uniform in the costume room. I couldn’t resist.”

“You should have resisted.” Kurt says with another shake of his head even as he smiles into his coffee.

“Hey, if it worked for Tom Cruise it can work for me.” Blaine says.

“Well I haven’t kicked you out of the booth yet, but I swear to God if you try to lift me bridal style out of this restaurant while Up Where We Belong plays in the background, we are breaking up.” Kurt says, pointing threateningly at Blaine.

Blaine chuckles and then sighs, “Oh Kurt, don’t give me any ideas.” He winks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirations: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFT0jGibz80&t=227s (Top Gun)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oQs_Fs2Ic8 (An Officer and a Gentlemen)


	332. Contrary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magic eight ball

“Oooh Magic Eight Ball!” Jesse exclaims as he follows Blaine into the living room.

Blaine chuckles as he sits on the couch with a sigh, “Yeah, that’s Lizzy’s. She’s going through a fortune teller phase. She keeps trying to predict the future.”

Jesse shakes the Magic Eight Ball vigorously, “Will I get laid tonight?” He asks, before flipping the ball over, “‘Outlook good’. Awesome!”

Blaine rolls his eyes and chuckles again.

“Will Blaine wear a bowtie to dinner tonight?” Jesse ask, shaking the ball again, “‘Without a doubt.’” Jesse nods at the ball, “This thing is freakishly accurate.”

Blaine rolls his eyes again, “Contrary to popular belief, I do not wear a bowtie at all times.”

“Hey Kurt?” Jesse calls.

“What?” Kurt calls from the other room where he and Rachel are chatting and feeding Nash.

“Does Blaine wear bowties all the time?” Jesse asks.

“Uh, yeah? I mean, he wore a bowtie to bed the other night so…” Kurt calls back.

Jesse gestures with his hand and looks at Blaine with his eyebrows lifted, “Where is the lie?”

Blaine lets out a shocked breath, “Stage door ran long and I passed out without changing into my pyjamas!” He defends himself.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, leaning out the kitchen door to look at the men in the living room, “you wore a bowtie to stage door. Enough said.” He winks to show Blaine he’s only playing.

Blaine crosses his arms with a pout anyway, “I hate you all.”

“What did *I* do?” Rachel calls, offended, from the kitchen.

The three men in the living room collectively roll their eyes.


	333. Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A declaration

Blaine grabs Kurt’s arm and looks at him with a sincerity that could melt a million hearts, “I love you, Kurt. Please come home to me.” His words hold such conviction that they take Kurt’s breaths away…

…which makes the situation he finds himself in so much stranger. He gives Blaine a confused look, “I’m just…going to the grocery store.”

Blaine nods, “I know. I just love you. And want you to come home.”

Kurt nods, slowly, before his eyebrows furrow, “What’s going on with you?”

Blaine holds his dramatic look for a second longer before breaking away and chuckling, “I’m just being an idiot.”

Kurt nods and smirks, “Well that’s not unusual, I guess.”

“Oh, shut up.” Blaine says, kissing the corner of Kurt’s mouth and the other man chuckles, “Get me Oreos?”

Kurt nods, “Sure. Love you.” He says as he walks down the hall.

“I like you as a friend!” Blaine calls after him and smiles as he hears Kurt laugh.


	334. Expand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of buddy piece to my Klaine advent 2017 peice [Perform](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280562/chapters/30389826).

“Why am I paying for you to get a performing arts degree, when you have no plans to perform?” Burt asks with a sigh.

Kurt curls his hands further around his coffee mug and stares into it. He feels about two inches high. He doesn’t want to be having this conversation. It was dumb to have this conversation. Why did he start this conversation?

He’s quiet for a while until he feels Blaine’s hand on his back, rubbing up and down soothingly. He turns to his boyfriend to find the other man smiling encouragingly at him.

Kurt nods at him and sighs before looking at his father, “It’s just not the direction I want to go in anymore.”

“And what direction do you want to go in?” Burt asks.

“Fashion.” Kurt says.

Burt raises his eyebrows and pouts his lips thoughtfully before sighing and shaking his head, “While that doesn’t surprise me? I’m still stuck on the fact that I’m paying for a degree you have no intention of using.”

“I’ll use some of it.” Kurt defends, “There are business courses at NYADA and costume design courses. Plus, practicing my stage presence will help me at meetings and working with clients.”

“Stage presence has really never been a problem for you.” Burt mumbles before shaking his head again and taking his hat off to scratch his head, “I’m trying to follow you here, buddy, I really am. But you need to give me more. Why fashion? Why now?”

Kurt sighs before reaching for Blaine’s hand, just having him here is helping, “Performing has always made me happy but…fashion is where my passion lies. When I think about fashion, when I design something, when I make that thing I designed and see it come to life? It expands my heart and makes it full.” He hesitates, looking at Blaine, and Blaine nods to urge him on, “It’s like the feeling I got when I first met Blaine. My heart grew before my mind really understood what was happening and well, we know how that one turned out.”

Kurt and Blaine smile shyly at each other while Burt looks between the pair before sighing again.

“Kurt, you know I support you in everything you do. Even when I don’t fully understand it. If this is something you really think will make you happy? Then I’m behind you.”

Kurt smiles, “Thanks, Dad.” He says, softly.

Burt smiles back, “Just give it your all, Kurt. That’s thanks enough.”


	335. Coverage/Athlete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt needs to play the sportsball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So here's the thing. There is a reason why today has two words. Today is the beginning of the Klaine Advent 2018. I wanted to use the words for that for my Fic A Day. I had originally thought that the words for the advent would be posted too late for me to get my Fic A Day out when I usually do. But then that got changed. So I wrote today's fic with my own word (coverage) and it just so happened that the advent word could work in there as well! I'm hoping to now follow the advent words until December 24th. HOWEVER, that may mean that some days, my Fic A Day won't be posted until evening. I hate doing that (and I will try my damnedest not too?) but it MIGHT happen.
> 
> ALSO (to finish the longest Author's Note in history) I may try to write fics for the 'Christmasy' word for the advent as well (God help me what am I doing lol) and I'll post that as a new story 'Klaine Advent 2018'.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So now I need to play on the company basketball team or my boss will think I’m not a ‘team player'.” Kurt whines one evening.

Blaine chuckles, “Well at least you’ll look cute in the outfit.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “I don’t even HAVE the appropriate outfit. Somehow I don’t think wearing my jazzercise outfit makes me a serious athlete. Or ANY kind of athlete for that matter.”

Blaine nods, “You could try to borrow a pair of my shorts?” He offers.

Kurt smiles, “While I appreciate the offer? Your shorts would not provide the…coverage I need.”

Blaine’s eyebrows lift, “Can you borrow them and then let me come watch the game?”

Kurt chuckles, “How about I borrow them, NOT go to the game, and we can just have sex?”

“But I thought you said…” Blaine begins.

Kurt sighs, “Oh I know what I said. I have to go to the game. But isn’t that a nice image?”

Blaine smiles, “I’m not saying the other two things can’t happen as well.”


	336. Bury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine need to write their wills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the Klaine Advent 2018 non-christmasy word

“So the lawyer called today.” Blaine starts as he sits across from Kurt at the coffee shop.

“Hmmm?” Kurt smiles, even though it looks more like a grimace, and then he reaches for the sugar packets on the table. 

Blaine pouts thoughtfully as Kurt arranges a few of the packages on the table top and then rearranges them. The call from the lawyer today had been the third one, wondering why Kurt and Blaine hadn’t been in to do their wills, and Blaine’s been wondering the same thing. He’s also wondering why, every time he brings it up to Kurt, his husband’s anxiety sky rockets.

They’re about to be parents, they need wills to protect their daughter. Blaine’s not sure why Kurt is hesitating. But Blaine’s brought it up twice and Kurt has either ignored it, fluffed it off with a ‘Yeah we’ll do that at some point’, or gets so anxious Blaine can more or less feel it rolling off of him.

Blaine reaches across the table and lays his hand on Kurt’s fluttering ones. Kurt stops, but doesn’t look up from the table, “What’s going on?” Blaine asks, softly, “Do you not want to do a will?”

Kurt blinks a few times before shaking his head, shrugging, and then nodding. Blaine’s eyebrows furrow, “Can you explain that to me? Because to me, it’s a simple thing. We need wills to protect our daughter in case something happens to us.”

“That’s what I’m having a hard time with.” Kurt whispers. Blaine stays quiet, hoping he’ll elaborate. Kurt sighs and looks up at the ceiling, a move he does when he’s trying to suppress tears, “I know we have to do it. I know it’s important. I just can’t help but think about how morbid it is.”

Blaine sighs, “It’s not like it means we’re going to die tomorrow.” 

“Yeah but we have to talk about what we’re going to do when we die! How we’re going to be buried, where we’re going to be buried, where our daughter will go when we buried, what will happen to our money when we’re buried. There’s just a lot of burying talk and I don’t know about you but I have no interest in talking about having to bury you!” Kurt lets a few tears fall. He’s not full on crying but Blaine can tell this is something that’s been bothering him for a while.

Blaine smiles sadly, and rubs Kurt’s knuckles with his thumbs, “Trust me, the last thing I want to do is think about burying you either. But…” He hesitates.

Kurt nods, resignedly, “But we still need to do it.”

Blaine nods as well, “Yeah, we do. But just think of it this way. We go, we do it, and then we don’t have to think about it for hopefully a very, very, very long time.”

Kurt smirks, “Add a few more ‘very’s and I’m there.”

“We can add all the ‘very’s we want.” Blaine says.


	337. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A yearly tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending but..what can you do? lol

“Hey Matty! Look at the duck! Smile for the camera!” The adult dressed in full elf gear says enthusiastically, shaking a duck rattle, to the screaming child on Santa’s lap ten feet away.

“Just take the picture.” Kurt says, standing next to the woman.

The woman does a double take, “You don’t want to try and get him to stop crying?”

“How often does that actually work?” Blaine asks, “The amount of pictures there are of screaming children on Santa’s lap must confirm that it doesn’t matter what you do, they’re going to cry.”

“So you just want me to…take the picture?” The woman asks, and it’s clear she doesn’t agree.

Kurt smiles as he looks back at his kids to find Lizzy reaching over to grab Matty’s hand. The two-year-old is still screaming but he loves that Lizzy is trying to help.

“The only other option is to take him out of the picture and then years down the road, he’ll wonder why he wasn’t in the picture. Just take the picture.” Kurt says, kindly, but also with intent. He may be okay with his son crying for the picture but the sooner he can make his son STOP crying, the better.

The woman looks at them oddly, it must be her first year at this, and proceeds to take the picture.

Kurt and Blaine add the picture to their book of yearly Santa pictures that night. Lizzy is smiling sweetly, her little brother’s hand in her own, while Matty’s face is bright red, tears streaming down his face, and his mouth open in a scream.

“Good times.” Blaine says with a chuckle.

Kurt laughs as well, “What year did Lizzy scream?” He muses, flipping back through the book.

“Didn’t she cry three years in a row?” Blaine asks.

Turns out, Blaine is right. Lizzy’s got tears in her eyes from age one to three and the boys laugh, fondly, at each picture. 

Eventually both kids will be extremely happy to sit on Santa’s lap for a picture, and to tell him what they want for Christmas, but Kurt and Blaine cherish these moments as well. It’s an experience, it’s a story, it’s family.


	338. Deputy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A class trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Klaine Advent 2018

“Papa! Papa! Guess what?” Lizzy shouts as she runs into the house.

Kurt looks up with a smile as she comes barreling into the living room. She and Blaine had gone on her kindergarten class trip to the sheriff’s office today and then had gone out for a dinner date. Lizzy had been so excited and clearly she’d had a good time.

“What?” Kurt asks with enthusiasm as she runs at him and hugs him before settling between his legs, leaning against him.

“I’m a sheriff!” She squeals, pushing her chest out to display her very official looking plastic sheriff’s badge.

Kurt’s eyes widen, “Wow!” He exclaims, examining the badge, “That’s pretty cool but…” He hesitates looking at the door Lizzy had come through, “did you leave Daddy at the police station?”

Lizzy giggles and shakes her head just as Blaine comes through the door with a smile, “She did try to get me arrested.” He says with a mock glare at his daughter.

Lizzy laughs, “I did not!” She cackles as Kurt tickles her.

“Well I’m glad you had fun, Sheriff.” Kurt says and Lizzy smiles before skipping off to play in the other room. Kurt looks up at Blaine, “So, you guys had fun?” He asks.

Blaine nods, “Yeah. She really enjoyed it and I enjoyed spending time with her.”

Kurt smiles, “Did you get a sheriff’s badge too?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine ducks his head and blushes as he fiddles with his jacket. A moment later he pulls his jacket aside to reveal a gold badge on his chest, “She told me I was the deputy.”

Kurt throws his head back and laughs.


	339. Exclude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine just wants to be included

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first 'fights' in the arc I've been coming back to over the year. If I had more time I would tell you which fics those were. Sorry!

“Are you ever planning on including me in ANY of the planning?” Blaine asks in frustration, one evening.

Kurt pouts, “I include you.” He defends.

Blaine shakes his head, “Telling me about what you’ve already planned is not including me. I want to make some decisions too. Last time I check this is also my wedding.”

Blaine can tell Kurt is more offended and pissed off than he is sorry, “I don’t exclude you on purpose.”

Blaine sighs, “I would sure hope not but…it’s still happening. Can we try to make these decisions together? We’re partners. I’m not your employee.”

Kurt sighs too, “Okay.” He says.

Blaine nods. Kurt may have agreed but...he’ll believe it when he sees it.


	340. Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas tradition

Kurt and Blaine are watching Love, Actually. A yearly Christmas tradition that they both won’t compromise on. 

Blaine’s sitting on the couch with Kurt’s head in his lap. The only lights in the room are the television and the Christmas lights on their Christmas tree. The pair whisper movie lines back and forth at each other, they can each say the movie almost word for word by now. But otherwise there is no sound in the room other than the movie itself.

There’s a half full bowl of popcorn to Blaine’s right and he grabs handfuls every once in a while. From time to time Kurt will open his mouth from below and Blaine will laugh softly and feed the other man a few kernels before Kurt smiles happily, does a little shimmy as he chews and turns back to the television.

The pair isn’t picky about what Christmas specials they watch after this, and they don’t have to watch them all together, but Love, Actually is always first, always together, and always just as perfect as it was the year before.


	341. Pollution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe that fresh air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today's Klaine Advent word is Gradual. Gradual was the word I used for Day 10 of my Fic A Day. So to keep the tradition of not repeating words? I had to use my word generator for today's word. Hopefully that doesn't happen too often. Enjoy!

Blaine takes a deep breath as he carries a box into their new home, “Ahhhhhhh.” He says with exaggeration.

Kurt, who is in the living room taking stock of the boxes already there, looks up with a quirked eyebrow, “Care to explain?” He asks.

Blaine shrugs, “Just taking a nice long less pollution filled breath. I never realized how much getting out of the city would help with the air quality.”

Kurt chuckles, “Less people, less cars. It’s not rocket science.”

Blaine levels Kurt with a stare, “Can you just play along with my excitement?” He asks.

Kurt laughs again, before taking a deep breath and letting out an exaggerated, “Ahhhhhhhhh.” He says, “Smell that lack of pollution.”

Blaine nods, “Thank you.” He says before sticking his tongue out at Kurt and putting the box he’s carrying down.


	342. House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recreational house hunting

Every once in a while, when the kids have extra energy and are, frankly, driving Kurt and Blaine crazy, the Anderson-Hummel family will go house hunting. They have no intention of moving, they love their house, but it’s a fun activity to get to the kids out of the house.

They drive around, looking for open houses, and walk around the houses determining what it would look like if they did live there.

“This would be my room!” Lizzy exclaims as they walk into a large bedroom with a bay window and en suite bathroom.

Kurt and Blaine laugh, “You don’t get the master bedroom.” Blaine says.

“This isn’t actually the master.” The agent selling the house informs them as she enters the room.

Kurt does a double take, “Really?” He asks.

The woman nods and gestures for them to follow her. They leave the kids in ‘Lizzy’s’ room and enter a room down the hall that is almost as big as their current top floor put together. 

Their jaws drops at the grandeur of the space, complete with vaulted ceilings, canopy bed, fireplace, and an ensuite bathroom with a jacuzzi tub.

Blaine coughs, “This is…quite the room.” 

The agent smiles, “It certainly is. And everything in the house is updated. It’s move-in ready.”

Kurt nods, “We can see that.”

“I’ll leave you to think about it.” The woman says before making her way out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and both start to laugh at the same time, “We are not moving.” Kurt says.

Blaine shakes his head, “We couldn’t afford this place anyway.”

Kurt nods, “And we love our house.” Blaine nods in agreement, “But it’s fun to think about.” Kurt shrugs.

“Totally.” Blaine smiles.

“Oh my goodness, now THIS is MY room!” Matty exclaims as he and Lizzy meet up with Blaine and Kurt in the master bedroom.

Kurt and Blaine laugh as Lizzy gives an indignant huff and informs her younger brother that if anyone is getting this bedroom it’s her because she’s the oldest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun side note: My family used to actually do this when I was a kid. It was so much fun to imagine moving into the houses and picking rooms.


	343. Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's curious...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later posting! I've been exhausted all day and thinking of an idea took a while. Enjoy!

Blaine finishes up in the washroom before returning to the living room. He and Sam have been hanging out all night watching movies while Kurt does work in the office and Blaine had put the movie on pause to head to the washroom.

When he enters the living room he pulls up short at what he sees. Sam is standing next to the couch, legs spread as he hunches his back and his hands are at his crouch.

“Uhhhh, what are you doing?” Blaine asks, slowly.

Sam looks up, “Have you ever tucked your penis?”

Blaine looks around like he expects hidden cameras to pop out, “No?” He says, “Is that what you’re trying to do now?” Sam nods, “Okay…why?”

Sam shrugs, “There was an article about drag queens on Facebook today and it got me wondering whether or not it hurts to tuck your penis.”

Blaine laughs, “It probably doesn’t hurt that much if drag queens do it all the time.”

Sam considers this for a moment before shrugging and nodding, “That makes sense.”

Kurt enters the room from the other door, also stopping short at Sam’s posture, “What’s going on?” He asks.

“I was just trying to tuck my penis like drag queens to see if it hurt. Blaine’s never tucked his penis. Have you? Does it hurt?” Sam asks.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “I have not but,” He looks over at Blaine whose eyes have suddenly widened, “Blaine, are you forgetting the Katy Perry Halloween costume incident of 2016?”

Sam looks over, “I remember you being Katy Perry! Did you tuck your penis for that? You told me you’ve never tucked your penis!” Sam looks offended.

“Oh he wasn’t tucked for that, but he sure did try. Almost sprained his penis in the process.” Kurt explains.

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaims, “Was that necessary?” He asks with an exasperated sigh.

Kurt chuckles, “I think if done correctly, Sam? Tucking doesn’t hurt.”

Sam nods before straightening up, “Yeah, that makes sense. I think I’ll leave it to the professionals.” He looks at Blaine, “Sorry about the sprained junk.”

Blaine huffs, “I didn’t sprain it!”


	344. Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviews on Blaine's first show

Kurt and Blaine sit at the kitchen table surrounded by newspapers. Blaine’s hands keep twitching in their direction but pull back before he can actually touch any of them.

Kurt eyes him, “Are you going to read one?” He asks.

Blaine presses his lips together, “I’m nervous.” He admits.

“I’m sure they loved you just as much as I loved you.” Kurt soothes.

Blaine shakes his head, “Broadway reviewers can be harsh.”

“And I can’t be?” Kurt quirks an eyebrow with a laugh.

Blaine shrugs, “It doesn’t feel like a kick in the stomach from you. And you’re never mean about it.”

Kurt reaches forward and grabs Blaine hand, “You don’t HAVE to read any of these.”

Blaine nods, “I know but…I need to know what they think of me. As much as I appreciate your opinion, these people pretty much decide if I’m ever going to work again.” He takes a deep breath, “You read one.” He says, picking up a paper and handing it to the older man.

Kurt sighs and flips through the paper to find the section of reviews. He scans the page until he finds the one for Blaine’s show and reads through it quickly, first, before smiling, “They loved you.” He says and Blaine smiles, leaning over to read, “Blaine Anderson is superb in the role of Maverick. He’s believable, sincere, and endearing.” Kurt reads out loud.

Blaine lets out a deep breath, “That’s good.” He says and Kurt smiles at him before picking up another paper.

“I’ll read another one.” He says before searching for the review in the paper. As he reads through the review his stomach plummets and he winces.

“What?” Blaine says, having seen the wince, “Is it not good?”

Kurt sighs, “One performance stands out for all the wrong reasons. Blaine Anderson seems to treat the role of Maverick as a joke, not taking the emotions seriously and he plays the entire role on the surface.” He reads.

Blaine’s face falls, “Oh.” He whispers.

“It’s just one review.” Kurt reassures, “The first one loved you and obviously this person is blind.”

Blaine takes a deep breath, “It’s fine. Not everyone is going to love me. Let’s keep reading. It’s the majority that matters.”

In the end, the majority of the reviews love Blaine in the role of Maverick. Only one other review is negative. And while it’s not fun to read about people not enjoying his work, Blaine knows it’s part of the job. Kurt’s opinion, in the end, is the only one that really matters to Blaine anyway.


	345. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning

“You better be careful.” Lizzy says as she comes down the stairs and sits on the bottom step.

Matty, who had been putting his shoes on, looks over at her curiously, “I’m going to have my helmet.” He says, pointing to the Spiderman helmet on the front table.

The eleven-year-old on the stairs shrugs, “So you’ll be protected if you fall but that doesn’t help if you get kidnapped.” She says.

The seven-year-old narrows his eyes at his sister, “What are you talking about?” He asks.

Lizzy shrugs again, “Just be careful if there is anyone out on the street. People wait on the street for little kids to come riding by and then they reach out and kidnap them and they never come home.”

Matty’s eyes widen and he freezes, “Daddy! Papa!” He yells and Lizzy smirks before getting up and jogging up the stairs.

“What? What’s up?” Blaine asks, entering the front hallway with Kurt on his heels.

“I don’t want to ride my bike anymore.” Matty says, still wide-eyed and staring where Lizzy has just left.

Kurt’s eyebrows furrow, “You were all excited a few minutes ago. What’s changed?”

Matty shakes his head, “I don’t want to get kidnapped. Lizzy says there are people waiting to kidnap little kids on their bikes!”

Kurt and Blaine stare at him for a moment before they sigh at the same time, “Elizabeth May Anderson-Hummel!” Kurt calls up the stairs as Blaine kneels down in front of their scared son.

“There is no one waiting to kidnap you, Matty. And besides, Papa and I will be out there watching you anyway.” Blaine reassures as Lizzy comes slowly down the stairs.

“You promise?” Matty pouts.

“Promise.” Blaine says, grabbing Matty’s helmet and putting it on his head. The little boy smiles as his excitement returns.

“It was just a joke!” Lizzy says behind them.

“Jokes are funny, young lady, and not said to terrify your family. Now apologize to your brother and if you think you’re going to Hannah’s tonight you’ve got another thing coming.” Kurt says.

Lizzy scoffs, “Not fair!” She whines.

“Do you want to make it tomorrow too?” Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

Lizzy scowls but doesn’t argue any further, “I’m sorry.” She grumbles.

“What are you sorry for?” Blaine asks from Matty’s side.

They can tell Lizzy barely resists rolling her eyes, “I’m sorry for scaring you. No one will kidnap you.” She says, “Can I go now?” She asks.

Kurt nods and Lizzy takes off up the stairs.

“Are you ready to ride your new bike?” Kurt exclaims happily, turning to Matty.

Matty nods, excitedly, and the trio make their way outside.


	346. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine rarely swears

Blaine rarely swears. It’s not that he doesn’t? He just doesn’t do it often. There are a lot of ‘heck’s and ‘gosh darn’s and after Regionals that one year he even brings back ‘mother fickle’ from time to time.

It gets even worse after they have kids. 

“You know you can swear when they aren’t around, right?” Kurt had said.

Blaine had shaken his head, “If I swear when they’re not around, I may start swearing when they ARE around.”

Kurt usually doesn’t mind that Blaine doesn’t swear. He finds it cute and endearing most of the time. But there are times he wishes Blaine’s language was a little more colourful.

Usually those times are when Kurt is mad. If Kurt is mad, at Blaine or otherwise, and Blaine trots out a ‘heck’, Kurt will snap and tell him to grow a pair.

Then there are the times when Kurt tries to bring out Blaine’s swearing in much more fun ways.

He’s discovered, over the years, that Blaine is more likely to swear when they are having sex. Every time Kurt can pull a ‘fuck’ or a ‘shit’ or a ‘goddamn’ from Blaine’s lips, Kurt feels an odd sense of pride.

And to be honest, it’s not really hardship to have sex with Blaine in order to get him to open up with his language.


	347. Momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting old sucks

“Getting older sucks.” Kurt moans from the couch.

Blaine laughs, “You’re thirty-five.” He points out.

Kurt glares at him, “My comment still stands.” He says and Blaine chuckles and shrugs, “I have to get up but it feels like such an event that it almost doesn’t seem worth it.”

“Do you want me to get you your cane, old man?” Blaine snarks. Kurt throws a Kleenex box at him.

Kurt sighs, “All right. I can do this.” He rocks on the couch for a moment, building momentum, before pushing up with a groan, “I did it!” He says, happily, when he’s on his feet.

“I’ll alert the newspapers that a mid-thirties, perfectly healthy, man was able to get off the couch.” Blaine shakes his head as he leaves the room.

He laughs as the same Kleenex box soars by his head again.


	348. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated a little today. This is the Christmasy word for the advent but I don't want to make all the Evolved chapters about Christmas and I couldn't think of a way to make candy cane NOT Christmasy lol And I also thought the non Christmasy word worked better for Evolved so I think the cheating works out. Enjoy!

Rachel and Jesse are hosting their annual Christmas party. Kurt smiles as the children at the party, including the two of his own, charge down the hallway he’s walking through on his way back from the bathroom. He has to turn to the side in order to not get barrelled into but he loves to hear the laughing and chatter from the group.

He makes his way into the living room where most of the adults are chatting, eating, and drinking and smiles even bigger when he spots his husband.

Blaine’s sitting on the arm of the couch, chatting to Sam, and looks devastatingly handsome in his chinos, polo, and cardigan. At the moment, Blaine’s listening to something Sam is saying, nodding along animatedly as Sam talks and gestures wildly with his arms. Blaine’s got a candy cane unwrapped in his hand and, as Sam talks, he brings it to his mouth and begins to suck on the straight end.

The action causes Kurt to suck in a breath. He gets a wild idea from the action and makes his way over to Blaine with fast steps. He sidles up next to his husband, who reaches for his hand when he realizes he’s there but otherwise continues to listen to Sam.

Kurt squeezes the hand in his and rocks back and forth, impatiently, on his heels while he waits for the conversation to end.

He’s not sure what Sam is talking about but he wills him to shut up. He eventually does and smiles at Kurt.

“Hey Kurt!” Sam enthuses with a wave.

Kurt smiles, “Hey Sam. Mind if I steal my husband for a bit?”

Sam nods, “Sure. We’ll talk more about that…thing later, Blaine.”

Blaine nods and laughs as he hops off the arm of the couch as Kurt leads him through the room by the hand. Kurt wants to ask what Sam is talking about but he has more pressing things to deal with right now.

He leads Blaine back to the bathroom he’d just exited and pushes his now confused husband through it, “What’s going on?” Blaine asks, not bothering to take the candy cane out of his mouth so it comes out kind of muffled.

Kurt closes the door behind himself and turns around, “We are going to get very cliché and you’re going to suck me off right here, right now.”

Blaine’s eyes widen before he laughs in disbelief, taking the candy cane out of his mouth, “You can’t be serious.” He says.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “This is completely your fault.” He gestures to the candy in Blaine’s hand. Blaine looks down at the candy and laughs again, “Now, we don’t have a lot of time. Let’s get to it.”

Blaine splutters for a second and Kurt rolls his eyes, “We both know you’re going to do it, you love this sort of thing, so can we skip the indignation and just get to it?”

Blaine lifts his own eyebrow at Kurt before offering him the candy cane in his hand. Kurt smirks and takes the candy cane into his mouth as Blaine sinks to his knees.


	349. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joke

Blaine had been very happy when Kurt had come home from work in the middle of the day, announcing he was taking the afternoon off and they were going to have loud sex when the kids weren’t home and then go pick up Matty from school.

The sex had been fantastic (as per usual) and Matty had screamed in joy before running into Kurt’s arms when they had gotten to the school. The pair will head back in about an hour to pick up Lizzy from choir practice, though they’re sure her reaction will be more subdued than her little brother’s.

“I like when you come to pick me up, Papa.” Matty says as he walks between Kurt and Blaine, holding each of their hands.

Kurt smiles, “I like coming to pick you up too.”

Matty nods, as if saying of course Kurt would like picking him up, and Blaine and Kurt chuckle.

“Oh! I have a joke!” Matty exclaims.

Blaine smirks, Matty’s always ‘got a joke’ lately, “All right, hit us with it.”

“Knock, knock.” Matty starts.

“Who’s there?” Kurt asks.

“Banana.” Matty says.

“Banana who?” Blaine asks.

Matty giggles softly, “Knock, knock.”

Kurt laughs, “Who’s there?”

“Banana.” Matty says, his giggles becoming louder.

“Banana who?” Blaine asks.

“Knock, knock!” Matty exclaims and he’s full on cackling at this point.

“Who’s there?!” Kurt exclaims with a laugh.

“Orange!” Matty yells.

“Orange who?!” Blaine yells because at this point they’re all yelling so why not?

“Orange you glad I didn’t say banana?” Matty screams and then has to stop walking he’s laughing so hard.

Kurt and Blaine laugh as well but more at Matty’s reaction than the joke itself. It’s a classic joke, and they’re both a little surprised Matty told it correctly (he has trouble with the punch lines a lot), but it’s never been an overly funny joke.

“Good one, Matty.” Blaine says when Matty has calmed down.

The four-year-old nods again as they continue walking as if to say ‘yup, it was a good one’ and Blaine and Kurt smile at each other over Matty’s head at their son’s adorableness.


	350. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office Christmas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated again but only because I've used the word 'pledge' in this before (anyone remember 'I pledge a penis?') so I used the Christmasy word for this one and will use pledge for my Evolved update later today. Enjoy!

“Hey, look, Kurt! Mistletoe! Kiss me under it?” One of Kurt’s coworkers meets them as soon as they enter Kurt’s office Christmas party. He’s got a belt on with a wire hanging off of it and a sprig of mistletoe dangling right in front of his zipper.

Kurt chuckles humourlessly and his face pulls into a smile but his eyes are narrowed so it’s more a grimace, “That gets funnier every year, Don.” 

Don, obviously quite drunk already, laughs and wanders away.

“I’m not sure why HR hasn’t fired his ass yet.” Kurt mumbles to Blaine who laughs and shakes his head.

“Everyone’s got that creepy guy in the office that they aren’t sure why HR hasn’t taken care of yet. Maybe HRs around the world need to have a collective meeting to oust those people.” Blaine suggests as the pair make their way to the drink table.

Kurt laughs, “Maybe.” He hands Blaine a drink and the pair turn to survey the party in front of them, “Though I might invest in one of those mistletoe belts for home use.” Kurt muses.

Blaine chuckles, “I don’t need mistletoe to want to kiss that.” He whispers into Kurt’s ear.

Kurt smirks, “Where’s your festive spirit, Blaine? Tis the season.” He comments before taking Blaine’s hand and walking him over into a conversation with some of Kurt’s coworkers as the pair laugh.


	351. Quantity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation about the 'magic'

Kurt walks out of their ensuite bathroom to find Blaine sitting up in bed with a confused look on his face. He looks deep in thought, staring at the opposite wall of their bedroom.

Kurt finishes cleaning his glasses and puts them on before laughing softly and making his way over to his husband’s side of the bed. He runs a hand through the hair at the base of Blaine’s neck, “You look like Finn when he tries to solve a math problem.” He comments.

Blaine jolts as if he didn’t realize Kurt was there and then chuckles, “Well I kinda am thinking of a math problem. I was trying to figure out the last time we had sex.”

Kurt pouts his lips thoughtfully, “A few days ago? Why are you thinking about that?” He asks as he makes his way over to his side of the bed and slides under the covers.

Blaine shrugs, “Just thinking about how we used to have sex every day, sometimes multiple times a day, and now it’s been a few days? Are we…losing the magic?”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow over his glasses, “The way you screamed the last time we had sex? I doubt very much we’re ‘losing the magic’.” Blaine chuckles softly and Kurt shrugs, “Yeah we’re having less sex then we used to but it’s still amazing. It’s about quality not quantity.”

Blaine side-eyes Kurt with a smirk, “I never thought I’d hear you say that. We both know you’ve always been the horniest one in this relationship.”

Kurt laughs and rolls his eyes, “I’m growing as a human being.” He snarks and Blaine chuckles.

Blaine reaches over and grabs Kurt’s hand, “As long as we haven’t lost the magic.”

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand, “We’re 40, parents, and have full time jobs. That’s all it is. The magic is still there. We are made of the magic.”

Blaine smiles and squeezes Kurt’s hand back, leaning over to kiss him sweetly before the pair settle in for the night.


	352. Realism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art class

“It’s Realism week in art class.” Blaine explains over dinner one night. Blaine’s been taking an art class at the local community college just for fun. Turns out visual arts is one of the few things Blaine isn’t amazing at from the get go. The pair have been enjoying laughing at some of the works he’s created over the last few weeks.

Kurt nods, “So there’ll be a lot of pictures and painting of fruit bowls?” He asks.

Blaine hums, “Actually our instructor said we’ll be drawing nudes.”

Kurt chokes on the broccoli in his mouth. He coughs a few times before managing to say with a strained voice, “Female or male nudes?”

Blaine smirks, “He wasn’t clear. Could be either. Could be both.”

Kurt purses his lips, “Well…that’s fine. Should be educational.” He says.

Blaine nods, “Should be. Having to draw the real truth of the models and all their muscles and angles.” 

Kurt straightens his shoulder and stabs his next piece of chicken a little harder than he intended. He’s not sure why this bothers him so much. It shouldn’t. He trusts Blaine explicitly and it’s not like just because they’re nude models does it mean anything untoward is going to happen. He’ll get over it.

Blaine smiles as he watches his husband before sighing, “The instructor did say, though, because of the sensitive material, that if we wanted to do our own Realism drawing before class we could be exempt.” Kurt looks over at him as Blaine shrugs, “Maybe I could just find a bowl of fruit to draw.” He continues, “Or…” He says looking at Kurt, “Maybe I could find a model around here to draw.”

Kurt’s cheeks pink slightly, “In the nude?” He asks.

Blaine shrugs, “If the model was willing.”

Kurt coughs, “Well, if it would be for your education. And if it were tasteful.” He says.

Blaine smirks again, “Oh, it would be both. Maybe, I could practice my anatomy lessons at the same time.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow as the pair laugh.


	353. Wreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas tree shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated (a little bit, it's still one of the words for today!) because I wanted to use the word 'stay' for my Evolved verse (I already have an idea). Also, I felt like Cooper hasn't shown up in my Fic A Day in a while and I just...wanted him here. Enjoy!

“Uncle Cooper, look at this tree!” Matty screams from the end of the aisle.

Cooper, who had been strolling the aisles of evergreen trees with Kurt and Blaine, smiles and quickens his pace to catch up with his nephew. Kurt and Blaine smile, too, as they see Cooper catch up to Matty and stand behind him, pulling the eight-year-old back with a hand on his chest and looking over his shoulder.

“That’s the BEST one.” Cooper enthuses as Kurt and Blaine catch up.

Matty looks up at his fathers with a proud smile and Kurt and Blaine inspect the tree, “It could work.” Kurt decides.

Matty beams just as Lizzy yells from the next aisle, “Matty! Uncle Cooper! This is the perfect tree!”

Cooper gasps excitedly, and shakes Matty where his hand is still on his chest, even as Matty scowls, “I found the perfect tree.” Matty grumbles.

Cooper clicks his tongue, “You found an amazing tree but that doesn’t mean Lizzy’s isn’t ALSO amazing. Go see it and we can decide.”

Matty shrugs but acquiesces and jogs off to meet his sister. The siblings may fight like cats and dogs most of the time but during Christmas they always seem to forget they’re supposed to fight. It’s a nice break.

Cooper sighs when he’s gone and straightens to smile at Kurt and Blaine, “Have I mentioned how much I appreciate you guys letting me crash your Christmas this year?”

Blaine smiles, “Of course. And you aren’t crashing our Christmas. You’re making it better.”

Cooper rolls his eyes and looks at Kurt, “He’s always got a sappy answer to everything. I’m not sure where he got that from.”

Kurt chuckles as Blaine rolls his eyes, “Sappy he may be, but he’s also correct.”

This is the first Christmas in many that Cooper isn’t going to see his teenage daughter Addison, she and her mother are in Aspen for Christmas, and Blaine and Kurt hadn’t hesitated to invite him to New York for the holidays.

Cooper clucks his tongue again and moves to pull the two other men into a group hug, “I love my brothers!” He enthuses and Kurt and Blaine laugh as they hug him back.

“Uncle Cooper! Come look!” Matty and Lizzy yell together.

“I’m being beckoned!” Cooper exclaims.

Kurt and Blaine laugh again, “I love that they’re more excited to show you the trees than us.”

Cooper shrugs, “I’m like a new toy.” He reasons, before he starts to head to where the kids are waiting. He’s halfway down the aisle, with Kurt and Blaine trailing behind, when he turns around suddenly with a snap and point, “You know what we need to buy? A wreath! A tree and a wreath. We need ALL the evergreen in the house.”

Kurt and Blaine chuckle as Cooper takes off again, “It’s like having three children.” Blaine comments.

“It’s amazing.” Kurt corrects as he grabs Blaine’s gloved hand to continue walking down the aisle.


	354. Transaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping

“Okay, you go busy yourself somewhere else. I’ve gotta make a stop at Brooks Brothers.” Kurt says.

Blaine perks up, “Ooh Brooks Brothers?” He asks.

Kurt chuckles, “Yes, Brooks Brothers. Go…build a bear or something. I’ll meet you in twenty minutes.” He makes a shooing motion with his hands and Blaine chuckles before skipping off in the other direction. Kurt rolls his eyes affectionally at his goofball husband.

— — —

Blaine wanders over to Brooks Brothers, twenty minutes later, with a teddy bear he has just ‘built’ tucked under his arm. When he enters the store, he sees Kurt at the cashier and he makes his way over quickly.

“What are you buying?” He asks, standing on his tip toes to look over Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt laughs and pushes him back as he finishes the transaction, “Nothing that is a concern of yours.” He says, smiling at the cashier and taking the bag as she hands it to him.

Blaine pouts, “Just a hint?” 

“Fine. A hint.” Kurt says with a sigh, “It’s from Brooks Brothers.”

Blaine laughs and then groans, “Not fair.”

Kurt shrugs, unperturbed, “I see you took my advice.” He says, changing the subject as they walk out of the store, nodding toward the bear in Blaine’s arms.

Blaine smiles as he shows Kurt the bear, “His name is Matty.” He says, moving up to fix the bowtie the bear is wearing.

Kurt smiles, “Why did you name him Matty?”

Blaine shrugs, “I’ve just always liked that name. It’s cute.” 

Kurt nods, “Well, welcome to the family Matty.” He says, reaching over to shake the bear’s hand.

Blaine laughs and smacks Kurt in the chest with the bear as the pair continue to walk the mall.


	355. Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the short, shor-ortest day of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to lean into the fact that the Christmasy words for the advent are just too Christmasy sometimes for my Evolved verse. So I figure as long as I'm using one of the words for each of my stories then I'm safe. I'm making my own rules lol Enjoy!

“It’s the short, shor-ortest day of the year.” Blaine sings in the shower to the tune of ‘It’s The Most Wonderful Time of the Year’. He hums after that as he uses his body wash and then jumps when the shower curtain gets pulled back abruptly to reveal an angry Kurt.

Blaine puts a hand to his chest as soap suds slide off his body, “Kurt, you scared the heck out of me!”

Kurt doesn’t respond to Blaine’s exclamation but does say, “The winter solstice is NOT a time for singing. It’s a time for being upset that it’s officially winter and that the sun will be up for such a sort period of time so it would be better to stay in bed but we can’t stay in bed because we have work. THAT is nothing to sing about.”

Blaine chuckles, “Noted.” He says. Kurt has never been a morning person and it’s even worse when he has to wake up and get ready for work in the dark. Blaine lifts an eyebrow, “Wanna join me?” He asks with a shrug.

Kurt scowls, “Only if you stop singing about the shortest day of the year.”

Blaine nods, “I can do that.” Kurt nods as well and begins to take off his clothes, “Am I allowed to sing when it’s the summer solstice?” Blaine asks as Kurt steps inside the shower.

Kurt nods, “The summer solstice is worthy of song. I’ll allow it.” He says, sidling up behind Blaine and helping him with his body wash.


	356. Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis the season for high tensions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to use carol for my Evolved verse (because it's the Christmasy word) but I had already done a fic about Matty wanting to be a vegetarian for Fic A Day (Day 320 Chicken) so I decided to use carol for this one. Enjoy!
> 
> p.s. We are now in the SINGLE DIGITS for Fic A Day stories to come. Wow...

“You ordered that record for my dad, right? It’s December 22, it should be here by now.” Blaine asks, as he and Kurt sit on the couch one evening.

Kurt winces, “Oops.” He says with an apologetic shrug as Blaine looks over at him.

The admission begins an hour fight that escalates quickly into Blaine accusing Kurt of being selfish and not caring about anyone but himself and Kurt accusing Blaine of putting his responsibilities off on other people. 

They are full on screaming at each other when the door bell rings.

“I’ll get it.” Kurt snaps and starts to head toward the door.

“No, I’LL get it!” Blaine says petulantly, before also making his way toward the door.

Kurt rolls his eyes, “Oh, grow up.” He snaps. He reaches for the door before Blaine can and smirks at his husband as he pulls it open.

On their front porch stands a collection of eight people, who begin to sing Silent Night just as Blaine is about to call Kurt out for also acting like a child.

The carol stuns both men into silence and they stare out of the door as the formally dressed group continues to sing beautifully. They all have smiles on their faces and a serene energy wraps around both Kurt and Blaine as the song continues.

When the song ends, the carollers all nod their heads with a smile, “Merry Christmas.” A woman at the front says before the group turns and heads down the path to the sidewalk.

Kurt and Blaine stare dumbly at their backs, their presence such a strange juxtaposition to the fight the men were just having, for a moment before Kurt slowly closes the door. He looks at Blaine, who looks at him, and the pair is silent for a moment more.

The moment is broken, however, when Blaine sighs and rolls his eyes, “Did you honestly tell me to grow up and then smirk like a six-year-old when you got to the door first?”

Kurt glares, “Are you calling me a hypocrite?”

And with that, the fight continues into the night. Because that’s real life. Maybe in a movie, the sudden presence of carollers would make Kurt and Blaine see the magic of the season and forgive all but in reality? A singing group does not solve problems and the pair is still angry.

Eventually the fight peters out, and the pair can’t even remember what had started the fight in the first place. They hug and make up before bed and by the time they curl up next to each other, all is well.


	357. Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An altered trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve Eve to all those who celebrate and happy Sunday to those who don't! Eight days left. I think I can do it...

On their tenth wedding anniversary the boys treat themselves to a trip to Italy. They leave the kids with Burt and Carole and take off for a week of sightseeing and relaxation.

The only problem is…neither of those things really happen.

While organizing their luggage at the airport, Blaine’s carryon bag, which just so happened to be holding both of their wallets, gets stolen.

“What are we going to do?” Blaine exclaims as he paces back and forth at the airport.

Kurt sighs, “We’ll…just have my dad wire us some money.” He says with a shrug.

Blaine huffs and stops pacing only to lean against the wall and sink down to sit, rubbing his forehead with a hand, “I’m such an idiot.” He moans.

Kurt sighs again and moves to sit next to his husband, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, “I was the one who said it would be easier to have our wallets in one bag. I was the one who put my carryon bag down to look in the luggage for our hotel confirmation.”

“Were you also the one who stole your bag?” Kurt asks with a quirked eyebrow. Blaine huffs, “That person is the one to blame. It’s not like you left the bag on a chair and went to get coffee in another part of the airport.”

“Not supposed to leave your bags unattended.” Blaine grumbles.

Kurt runs a hand through the back of Blaine’s hair, “Is it ideal? No. But is it the end of the world? Also no. We’ll call my dad. He’ll help us.”

“Burt Hummel to the rescue.” Blaine sighs.

Kurt smiles, “I’ve subscribed to that mantra my whole life.” He says.

Blaine chuckles, lightly, before sighing again and looking at Kurt, “Did this ruin our vacation?”

Kurt pouts his lips, “Altered it.” He lands on.

Blaine nods, “Altered. Yeah.” He sighs before pushing up from his seated position as the pair move to call Burt.


	358. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE to those who celebrate! Today marks the end of the Klaine Advent words so for the next seven days (because that's all that's left) I'll be using words from my random generator again.
> 
> Also, I have NO IDEA when I'll be able to get tomorrow's fic out. I'm hoping to be able to write it before I go to sleep tonight but I can't promise anything. Tomorrow will be the toughest day of the year to get a fic out, I think, but I WILL do it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay, so, I’m going to ask you something that I’m shocked, after more than ten years of knowing you, I do not know the answer of.” Kurt says as he and Blaine decorate the Christmas tree.

Blaine, who’s currently making funny faces and dangling his ornament in front of Lizzy, who is sitting on the floor giggling, looks over at Kurt and smiles, “Go for it.” He says, pushing up to actually hang the ornament.

“How old were you when you stopped believing in Santa?” Kurt asks, smiling indulgently at the image of Blaine with their daughter.

Blaine looks up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression, his hands paused on the tree limb he’s hanging his ornament on, “Ummmm four?” He says.

Kurt stops in his attempt to hook another ornament and looks up at Blaine with a dropped jaw, “Four?!” He shrieks, “But…but…you were a baby!”

Blaine laughs and then shrugs, “I grew up in a very religious home. Christmas was more about Jesus than it was about Santa. As soon as they thought I would understand it, they told me. I’m pretty sure Cooper actually told me before that just to be mean? He wasn’t very nice as a teenager. But my parents told me not long after.”

Kurt pouts, “Poor baby Blaine.”

Blaine laughs again, “It’s not like it was abusive. And I still loved Christmas growing up.”

Kurt shrugs and looks over at Lizzy, who is concentrating very hard, and adorably, on the block in her hand, “When do you think we’ll tell her? You don’t…wanna tell her when she’s four right?”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrow, “I hadn’t really thought about it. But, we aren’t religious. So that won’t be a deciding factor. Maybe we’ll just wait until she starts asking questions?”

Kurt nods, moving to pick up Lizzy, who shrieks at getting in on the fun. He brings her over to the tree and picks up her hand to help him put the next ornament up. He kisses her temple and she giggles, “Sounds good.” He says.


	359. Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I actually got my fic out with no trouble at all! Look at me go! It's a Christmas miracle! Have a fantastic day, whether you celebrate or not, and I will see you tomorrow! When things are a little less festive but much calmer lmao. Enjoy!

“Nope!” Santana says as Blaine descends the stairs on Christmas morning, “Nope. Nope. Nope. Turn around right now.”

Blaine chuckles and puts his hands out, “What did I do?” He asks.

“I have seen you four times over the last two weeks and every time you’re wearing some form of ugly Christmas sweater and just, no. No human should own that many Christmas sweaters.” Santana remarks.

Blaine rolls his eyes, “Welcome to our home for Christmas brunch, Santana. So glad you could join us to eat our food and criticize our outfits.” He snarks.

“I once tried to do critter-cize but I couldn’t get the mice to bend the way I wanted them too.” Brittany says from her spot next to Santana.

Kurt, Blaine, and Santana all stare at Brittany for a moment - who doesn’t seem to realize she’s being looked at and continues to fold her napkin into a swan - before Blaine shakes his head and turns back to Santana, “I don’t own THAT many Christmas sweaters, anyway.”

Kurt clicks his tongue, “You do own an inordinate amount actually.” He says.

Blaine rolls his eyes again, “Whose side are you on?” He asks with a laugh.

Kurt shrugs, “I’m just saying. You could probably create a whole new wardrobe just out of your Christmas apparel.”

Blaine pouts, “Well I like it.” He defends.

Kurt smiles, “And I like you. So it’s fine.” He placates and Blaine smiles before Santana makes a gagging sound.

“Gag me.” She says, “And it’s only going to get worse when Berry and Jesse St. Overdramatic get here. How are Brittany and I the only normal couple?”

Blaine pouts his lips, “Normal? Really? You want to pull at that thread?”

Santana rolls her eyes, “Oh, save it and come give me some love with your ugly ass sweater so we can start eating.” She opens her arms and waves her hands to gesture Blaine forward. Blaine chuckles and goes and gives his friend a hug before doing what he was told and sitting down to eat.


	360. Talkative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine ponders

Kurt’s eyebrows furrow, “Is everything all right?”

Blaine shifts and his own eyebrows furrow, “Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?” He asks.

Kurt leans down and hooks his arms under Blaine’s shoulder. The pair shift to get comfortable again before Kurt shrugs as much as he can in the position, “You’re just usually more…talkative during this.” He comments.

Blaine smiles and runs a hand down Kurt’s back as far as he can go, “Just thinking.” He says.

“About?” Kurt asks.

It’s Blaine’s turn to shrug, “It’s nothing.” He says.

Kurt sighs, “Blaine, seriously. What’s up? What are you thinking about?”

Blaine looks away, sheepishly, “About whether or not I set Outlander to record.” He says, quietly.

Kurt laughs even as he scoffs and smacks Blaine in the shoulder, “I’m fucking you and you’re thinking about Jamie Fraser?!” He exclaims.

Blaine laughs and the motion causes their naked stomachs to rub together, “No! I just can’t remember if I set it to record. I wasn’t think about Jamie, I promise.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “If you’re thinking about Outlander, you’re thinking about Jamie.”

Blaine purses his lips, “Well to be fair, if I WERE thinking about Jamie, which I’m not, you should take it as a compliment.”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, “How?” He asks.

Blaine smiles, “Because while, admittedly, distracted, at no point did my thoughts turn me on any further.”

Kurt purses his lips thoughtfully, “Good point. So you either weren’t thinking about Jamie, or you don’t find Jamie more arousing then me.”

Blaine nods, “Precisely.”

Kurt nods as well, “Acceptable then.” He says, “But did you set it to record?”

Blaine nods, “I believe I did, yes.”

“Then can I go back to fucking you and have you be present in the moment?” Kurt asks.

Blaine chuckles, “By all means.” He says with a wink.


	361. Allowance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I named after a bear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related to Day 354 - Transaction

“Hey Buttface, what are you doing?” Lizzy asks as she walks into the kitchen.

Matty rolls his eyes from the kitchen island, “I’m making place cards for dinner tonight.” He says.

Lizzy, who has moved to the fridge and opened the door, pauses in her quest for cheese and quirks an eyebrow at her brother, “It’s not a special occasion. Why are you making place cards for dinner?”

The nine-year-old shrugs, “Because I felt like it.” He says, putting the finishing touches on the ‘y’ in his own name.

Lizzy wanders over with her cheese prize and regards the place card with mild interest, “Did you know you’re named after a bear?” She says, casually.

Matty looks over at her, “My name is not Winnie the Pooh.” He says. 

“There are more bears in the world than Winnie the Pooh.” Lizzy says with a roll of her own eyes. The thirteen-year-old picks up Matty’s place card and examines it as she continues, “Dad’s got a stuffed bear named Matty. You were named after that bear.”

Matty narrows his eyes at his sister, “You’re lying.” He says.

Lizzy shrugs, “Usually I would be, true. But this time I’m not. I bet you your next allowance that I’m right.”

Matty considers the offer. Lizzy is correct, that she usually DOES lie to Matty, which means he believes her even less when she says she’s not lying, “Deal.” Matty says, sticking his hand out to shake.

Lizzy lifts an eyebrow at her brother before sighing and shaking his hand, making sure to rub her own hand against her jeans when they’re done - who knows where Matty’s hands have been.

“Go ask Dad.” Lizzy says, “Last time I saw him, he and Papa were were watching TV in the family room.” She shares before leaving the room and heading to her room, not at all concerned with the answer Matty might discover.

Matty waits a moment before hopping down from his chair and making his way to the family room. His parents are sitting on the couch, Kurt’s feet in Blaine’s lap, and they look up with lazy smiles when he enters.

“Hey.” Blaine says.

“Lizzy says I’m named after a bear. Am I named after a bear?” Matty asks, heading straight to the point.

Blaine and Kurt’s eyebrows furrow before they both chuckle, “Your sister likes to think so, but no you weren’t.” Blaine says.

“Lizzy’s not the only one who thinks so.” Kurt mumbles and Blaine laughs, smacking Kurt’s feet lightly, “What?” Kurt exclaims, “It’s true. You made a bear named Matty and years later…we have a son named Matty.”

Blaine chuckles again, “I told you though, I always liked the name.”

Matty’s eyebrows furrow, “So am I named after a bear or not?”

Blaine sighs and gets up without further comment. He leaves the room and Kurt and Matty stare after him. He comes back a moment later with a bow-tied bear and hands it to Matty, “This..is bear Matty.” He says, “So, yes, you do share the name of this bear but you were not named after the bear. You were named after the bear’s namesake.”

Both Matty and Kurt furrow their eyebrows, identical expressions of confusion. Blaine sighs and turns to Kurt, “I told you I always liked the name Matty and you never asked why but Matty was the name of my very first friend in school. We met in kindergarten and were friends all through school. He was actually the first person I came out too and he was really amazing about it. He moved to Florida after we graduated elementary school and,” Blaine shrugs, “He was just…a really awesome friend.”

Kurt gives Blaine a small smile as Matty hugs the bear, “So…I’m not named after a bear?”

Blaine shakes his head, “Nope. You’re named after a boy that was very close to my heart.” He says.

Matty smiles before jumping slightly and turning to leave the room, “Lizzy!” He shrieks, “You owe me your next allowance!” As he leaves to annoy his sister about his victory, he turns back to his parents and holds out the bear, “Can I keep this?” He asks.

Blaine smiles, “Sure.” He says and Matty smiles his thanks before leaving the room.


	362. Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3

“So!” Blaine says with a clap, “It’s New Years soon. Thought of any resolutions?”

Kurt shrugs, “Does beating my personal record for time it takes to make you come while giving you a blowjob count as a resolution?”

Blaine laughs and rolls his eyes, “No.” He says simply.

Kurt pouts, “Sad. Because I planned on doing that. Guess I won’t now.”

Blaine holds his hands up, “Now I didn’t say you couldn’t do it.” He says, “I just said it wasn’t a resolution.” Kurt smirks as Blaine continues, “I was thinking of making it my resolution to run a marathon. Wanna join me?”

Kurt’s smirk morphs into a disgusted sneer, “Ew. No.” He says, “That in no way sounds appealing. Now if your resolution was to carry me through a marathon…” He hesitates, “You know what? No. I wouldn’t even be up for that.”

Blaine sighs, “But if you don’t do it then I won’t be motivated to keep it up.”

Kurt gives Blaine a look, “I love you more than life itself but do you honestly think you’re going to run a marathon next year?”

Blaine stares defiantly at Kurt for a few moments before sighing and shaking his head, “Maybe that blowjob thing CAN be considered a resolution. Mind if I steal it?”

Kurt smiles, “Joint blowjob resolutions. We are becoming better people already.”


	363. Layer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Burt's second heart attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Day 46 - Overwhelm
> 
> Also...2

Even though there was nothing he could do about, Blaine will always be upset he wasn’t in Kurt’s life the first time his dad had a heart attack. He hates that while Kurt had his friends, he didn’t have BLAINE during that time. He didn’t have Blaine to hug him and tell him everything was going to be all right. To make him laugh even when he felt like crying. To hold his hand during the long hours at the hospital.

He’s around this time though and even though it’s not nearly as bad as the first time, or so he’s told, he’s vibrating with his need to make sure Kurt is okay.

He held Kurt’s hand the entire cab ride to the hospital, while his husband stared off into space, and he walks just slightly behind Kurt as they make their way to Burt’s room.

Burt is conscious this time around, something that makes Kurt’s breath stutter out of him in relief. He’s weak and tired, but awake and reassuring, and the pair spend a little while talking to him and Carole before a doctor comes in to tell them they have to run some more tests.

Kurt and Blaine make their way to the waiting room, and Kurt sits heavily in one of the chairs. Blaine sits on the edge of the chair next to him, making sure to keep a close eye on his husband. After Blaine had met Kurt in his office, and had him take deep breaths to pull himself out of the panic attack he’d been experiencing, Kurt had seemed relatively calm, but Blaine is carefully to keep an eye out for any distress.

He sees it a moment later in the brief flutter of Kurt’s hand towards his mouth, not quite making it there in his husband’s indecision but it’s enough for Blaine to shift and offer his arms.

Kurt collapses into his arms and begins to sob. Blaine holds him tight and rubs his back as the tears fall.

He can’t help but think, as he soothes his crying husband, how lucky he is. It’s a strange thought to have in the moment, but when he thinks of how guarded Kurt can be, especially around people he doesn’t know, Blaine feels supremely lucky that Kurt feels he can drop every layer he has and let Blaine see his vulnerability.

He aches for the boy of sixteen who only felt comfortable being vulnerable around one person, who at the time was fighting for his life. Blaine hates that he wasn’t there, but he’s here now.

When Kurt pulls back some time later with a smile, wiping his tears and telling Blaine his tears were actually from relief and not despair, Blaine gives a small smile and cups Kurt’s cheek, wiping away the stray tear there.

He loves Kurt with or without his layers but he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop feeling like the luckiest bastard in the world when Kurt lets his layers drop around him.


	364. Gravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1

“Huh.” Blaine says, thoughtfully.

“What? What is it?” Kurt asks, concerned even as he winces.

“It looks like you’ve got gravel in the cut.” Blaine answers.

“What?!” Kurt exclaims, leaning forward to see but then thinking better of it and leaning back.

Blaine sighs, “Well that’s what happens when you fall and skin your knee on a gravel driveway.” 

Kurt pouts, “Will I need surgery?”

Blaine chuckles, “For someone who hurts themselves more than anyone I’ve ever met, you can be so dramatic about it.”

“Have you met me?” Kurt snarks, before sighing, “You didn’t answer my question, though.”

Blaine smiles, “No. No surgery. This is nothing a little tweezer, Bactine, and bandaid action won’t fix.”

Kurt pouts, “Thank you, Dr. Anderson.”

Blaine smiles again and leans forward to kiss Kurt’s knee just above the scrape, “Anytime.”


	365. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it appropriate to end the year on their first night together since the first fic was their first night in their new apartment (after they had moved out of the loft).
> 
> Well...I thought about what I would say on the very last day of Fic A Day and all I kept coming back to was...THANK YOU. Thank you so much for allowing me to get creative and share these fics with you. Thank you for reblogging, liking, commenting, kudos-ing, and most of all READING these fics. I don't know if I would have had the stamina to get through the whole year without your support and encouragement. Thank you to the people that allowed me to bounce ideas off of them (and even beta some of the fics I was nervous about *cough* first sex scene *cough*) and to the people who found gifs for me when I couldn't find them myself.
> 
> I know some people have been asking for me to continue this in 2019 but I think I'll let it rest for now. This verse is not over and I WILL come back to it but I'm excited to continue writing my Evolved verse as well as a couple of other ideas I have in the pipeline. I'm also really excited to get back to actually reading fics. I found it's been hard this year with so much writing to read fics so I'm excited to hopefully get back to that.
> 
> So for the last time I say to you, after the longest author's note in history, enjoy!!!!

The first night Kurt and Blaine spend living together, they both can’t stop smiling. Nothing exciting really happens, hell they spend the whole day around their roommates, but the knowledge that they are living in the same space, that they’re sharing a bedroom, that their address is the same…it’s exhilarating.

Blaine is just finishing putting some of his dishes away in the kitchen when he realizes he hasn’t seen Kurt in a while. It’s not a very big loft, they’ve been in each other orbits all day (a fact that widens the smile on Blaine’s face) but Blaine hasn’t seen his boyfriend since he declared he was going to empty one of the kitchen boxes.

Blaine pads his way through the loft in search of Kurt and when he pokes his head into their bedroom, he notices a lump in the sheets that had been smooth the last time he’d been in here. It’s a rather large lump and Blaine cocks his head to the side, wondering why Kurt would be in bed at nine o’clock and why he’s sleeping with the covers completely over his head.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks, curiously.

Kurt’s head pokes out from under the covers, hair disheveled and cheeks pink, “Shhh! Come here!” He says, before disappearing under the covers again.

Blaine quirks an eyebrow but shrugs and does what he’s told, climbing onto the bed and underneath the covers. Kurt’s smile brightens when Blaine is settled under the covers. Blaine can barely see him in the dim light but it’s enough.

Kurt isn’t forthcoming about why they are under the blanket and eventually Blaine chuckles, “Why are we under the covers?” He whispers because he feels like he should under the covers.

Kurt licks his lips and looks down, “I thought about something while I was rearranging the bookshelf and it made me feel all giddy but then I felt childish so…”

“So you got under the covers?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shrugs, “Seemed like an appropriate place to be childish.”

Blaine nods, “What was the thought you had that made you feel giddy and childish?”

Kurt bites his lip for a second before letting it go, “My dad told me a story once about the night he and my mom moved in together. They were getting ready for bed and he told her he loved her. Just out of the blue because he felt it. She said it back and from that day on they said ‘I love you’ to each other every night under the day she died. It didn’t matter if they were mad at each other or not sleeping in the same bed, they always found a way to say ‘I love you’ before bed. And while I was rearranging the bookshelf I just thought…we could do that. We GET to do that. We could, from this night on, say ‘I love you’ every night before we go to bed. Or another silly, romantic, routine and it just…made me feel giddy to think about.”

Blaine blinks at Kurt with a slightly open mouth before swallow, “Well, giddy and…childish.” He points out.

Kurt huffs out a laugh and smacks Blaine in the chest lightly.

Blaine grabs the hand that Kurt used to smack him and brings it to his lips, kissing his boyfriend’s fingertips lightly, “I am so very excited to establish silly, romantic, and yes sometimes even childish routines with you. I’m excited to get to love you each and every day, get married to you, have a family with you, and spend the rest of my life with you. And before you ask, this is not a proposal,” He winks as Kurt chuckles breathlessly, “it’s just a…promise.”

“Another promise?” Kurt asks, quietly.

“All the promises.” Blaine whispers.

Kurt gets a pleased smile on his face and even though he can’t see the colour on his cheeks, Blaine is sure Kurt is blushing.

“I love you, roomie.” Blaine whispers.

“I love you more.” Kurt answers.


End file.
